


A,B,C,DeathNote!

by AnotherLostSoul



Series: A, B, C, Death Note [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alphabetical, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom L, Chronic Illness, Complete, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Epic Love, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Interlinked chapters, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Same-Sex Marriage, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Yagami Light, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 187,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: A collection of what were meant to be oneshot ficlets (but ended up as an interlinked series) for each letter of the Alphabet.Set during the YotsubaArc, this is the story of how Light and L fell in love amidst the Kira case and their developing relationship from secret lovers to husbands.Please read the authors notes!





	1. APPLES

**Author's Note:**

> This entire series has been edited and added to. Apologies if there is still the odd spelling mistake/error! Enjoy! ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light have started fooling around. Neither is entirely sure where things are going but they sure are having fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire series is being added to, edited and an epilogue is underway. The last chapter will be super long and fluffy and will take place a year after L and Light got married. 
> 
> After much deliberation and feedback from readers I have decided to delete the second and third parts and focus entirely on MY vision for ABCDeathnote. 
> 
> To the few who liked the second and third parts, I am sorry, but I just felt like the story was no longer my own and I feel like this story deserves more than that. I wanted to start afresh and cut all ties with the former co-author who worked on the second and third parts. I did *try* and continue them, but it just didn't feel right, and as a writer I simply couldn't write what I wasn't feeling. 
> 
> So! 
> 
> I hope you stick around and enjoy the re-write and who knows, maybe I will write a sequel? Let me know what you think! 
> 
> ALS x

It was a slow Monday morning in the Japanese Task Force Headquarters when the realization occurred.

As he sat sipping his coffee Light smelled a very distinctive smell coming from the office air conditioning vent. A sharp and sweet tang, fresh without being overpowering. L had had apple air fresheners inserted into the vents.

Normally Light wouldn’t pay such a thing much attention, but this recent Apple-related incident was just one of many. The day before all the liquid soap dispensers in the bathroom had been changed from Aloe Vera to Apple scented soap. The day before that, L had been drinking out of a teacup adorned with the damn fruit.

So, when Watari entered with a cheery ‘Good Morning’ and a heaving bowl of apples for them, Light found his teeth clenching in annoyance. What was with the bloody apple obsession? He turned to L and wasn’t surprised in the least to find the insufferable brat staring back at him.

“Apples? What is it with all the apples?” Light demanded, waving a hand at the bowl Watari had just placed on L’s desk.

“Hmm? I’m afraid I am unsure as to what Light-Kun means. This is *a* bowl of apples, so obviously there would be more than one…”

L offered in a bored drawl. He bit back a giggle as Light glared at him. Light hadn't been glaring at him earlier. In fact, Light had been gasping out his name and tugging at his hair and-

'Nope. Best not to think about that' L thought as he felt his cock stir in his boxers. It was too early in the day for such things.

Light felt that damn muscle in his jaw begin to twitch in annoyance. It seemed to do it a lot lately, and he knew L picked up on it every time with those eagle eyes of his. Sure enough, L’s dark eyes seemed to hold a shimmer of amusement in them as they drifted to Light’s jaw then back up to his eyes.

“Apple air freshener. Apple soap. Apple teacups!” Light ticked the items off with his fingers “What the fuck, L?”

L let his eyes drift past Light to Matsuda. The rookie cop frowned in concern, something L played upon. He placed a slender hand on Light’s shoulder gently, mirroring the concerned look in Matsuda’s eyes.

“Light-Kun… perhaps it would be best for you to take the morning off?”

“What? Why?” Light huffed. If L was insinuating, he was somehow incapable of doing his job just because he’d called him out on his burgeoning apple obsession…

“Well, Light-Kun is getting quite angry about apples” L explained slowly “Which is a bit concerning. Perhaps Light-Kun didn’t get enough sleep last night?”

Light glared as L played the innocent card to perfection. Matsuda was already whispering to Mogi about how sweet L was being, acting all concerned over Light who had ‘definitely gotten out of the wrong side of the bed this morning’

“Just tell me why everything is suddenly related to apples! Look! Watari is using apple scented furniture polish! What kind of *game* are you playing?!” Light pointed an accusing finger at the old man, who was currently dusting the cabinet that contained L’s prized collection of teacups.

“Oh?” Watari glanced down at the can in his hand “So it is” he smiled blandly at Light and returned his task, but not before Light could catch the amused twinkle in his eye.

Light’s eyes narrowed as he detected the *smirk* the old man was attempting to hide beneath his mustache. So Watari was in on whatever game L was playing, was he?

“Light-Kun” L tapped his shoulder and drew his attention away from the still smirking Watari “I really must insist you take the morning off. You are shouting about some kind of apple conspiracy and it is rather off-putting for the rest of the team. Please, go and rest.”

When Light tried to protest, he was not in fact, _shouting_ , but rather asking a relevant question, his Father weighed in.

“I agree with Ryuzaki, Light, you seem out of sorts this morning. Go and have a few hours’ sleep, I am sure you will feel much better later”

And what could Light say to that?

Nothing.

Muttering under his breath, Light walked out of the main office and called the nearest lift. He was starting to question if maybe he was going a little mad. The investigation had crawled to a halt and Kira had been suspiciously inactive for a week or so. Perhaps he was just looking for things that weren’t there?

That must be it. His investigational and detective skills were just finding another outlet. Any changes made around HQ that involved apples were just catching his attention more than the others.

The lift pinged and Light stepped inside. Perhaps an extra few hours sleep was just what he needed…

Light’s eyes shot open as he registered the numerous apple stickers stuck to the mirror in front of him.

_Golden Delicious._

_Royal Gala._

_Jonagold._

_Empire._

_Granny Smith._

_Pink Lady._

_Braeburn._

“What the *fuck?!*” Light breathed, his eyes roaming over each sticker. He was not going insane. L was clearly trying to fuck with him. Why else would apple scented or related objects be cropping up everywhere? And why was it no one else seemed to notice?! Where they _blind_ or something?!

 _‘He must be bored because the investigation is floundering. If this is his revenge for the marmite incident the other day then he can cut it out. The rest of the team thinks I’m going mad!’_ Light thought furiously as he impatiently waited for the lift to chime at the 22nd floor.

Finally, the sleek metal doors slid open and Light strolled down the hallway. He came to an abrupt halt when he noticed the fruit basket waiting for him outside his room. Wrapped in a fetching orange bow, was a hamper containing APPLES.

“That does it!” Light stormed over to the hamper, scooped it up, then stomped back to the lift. He would show the others. The hamper was now evidence in his case. He tapped his foot with impatient irritation as he waited for the lift to bring him back to the ground floor level. He would show L he was not going to stand for his childish games.

He logged himself back into the HQ and ignored everyone’s surprised looks. He marched over to L and slammed the hamper down on his desk.

L, the insufferable, adorable bastard, had the audacity to turn two large, innocent eyes to him in obvious confusion.

“Is this for me, Light-Kun?” L tilted his head cutely and popped a finger in his mouth.

“DON’T PLAY DUMB!” Light shouted, before checking himself and lowering his tone to a hiss, “What are you playing at? All the apples everywhere. Are you implying that I’m Kira again? With the whole ‘Shinigami Love Apples’ bullshit? Come on, L, I thought we were passed that”

Light couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. They'd been... Well, lovers for over a month now. Did L really still believe he was Kira?

L let out a soft sigh and reached for the basket. He picked up the tag, briefly glanced at it and then held it out to Light.

“This is from Amane-San, Light-Kun” L said softly “Obviously she thought it would be a nice gift to send you from Hong Kong”

Light snatched at the tag and read… Misa’s handwriting. She hoped he enjoyed the apples and she would see him soon kiss kiss kiss.

“But…I…”

L reached into his desk drawer and retrieved a lollipop. It was not lost on Light that it was an *apple* flavored lollipop.

“Yes, Light-Kun?” L asked ‘politely’ around the candy in his mouth “You look a bit troubled”

“A bit troubled” Light repeated softly. Oh, he could feel that muscle spasming in his jaw again.

“Light, are you feeling okay?”

Light turned and found Matsuda peering at him intently. The man even rested his hand against his forehead to check for a temperature.

“Blimey, you’re quite warm” Matsuda announced loudly, completely oblivious to the glare he was receiving from Light.

“Oh? Perhaps Light-Kun really is sick then” L hopped off from his chair and stood directly in front of Light, his fathomless gaze peering up into Light’s angry amber eyes.

“Perhaps you’re sick too, Ryuzaki” Light spat out.

“Moi? Je me sens bien!” L twinkled airily. ( _Me? I feel fine!_ )

“Wow! Ryuzaki speaks _foreign!_ ” Matsuda gasped in awe. Light could _almost_ sympathize with L’s shudder of revulsion at Matsuda’s stupid comment.

“French, Matsuda, I was speaking French” L corrected, unable to help himself. Of all the stupid things he had heard in his life, that was nearing the top of the list. He found himself again questioning just why he continued to employ Touta Matsuda.

 _‘The amusement, probably’_ L decided with a small smile on his lips.

“Are you French, Ryuzaki?” Matsuda persisted, clearly not getting the hint as L turned his back to him and returned to typing up his report.

“I am partly French” L answered elusively “I’m something of a mixture, really”

Light paused. Now, this was interesting. The chance to learn something new about L. He threw the tag in the bin and took his usual spot next to L’s left.

“Partly? Well, what other nationality are you?”

L paused in his typing and looked at Light questioningly.

“Why would you care about my ethnicity?” L questioned back, enjoying the slight flush that colored Light’s cheeks as he tried to not let his frustration show. L knew very well Light hated a question being ‘answered’ with another question. That was the main reason he did it so much.

“Because it’s interesting” Light shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly “And you don’t have any defining Asian features, so it’s only natural we would wonder where you are actually from”

L bit on his thumb, assessing how damaging it would be if he were to tell the truth in this situation. His name was his only shield in his fight with Kira, any information that put his anonymity in jeopardy was a risk he could not afford to take.

However, he was 97% certain Light no longer possessed his memories of being Kira. He was also 87.8% certain even Light would not be able to follow the scant trails such information could give to discover his true name. Plus, he was 87% certain he was falling for him to boot. 

Sometimes it was just more fulfilling to roll the dice.

“I am Russian, French, English and Japanese” L ticked off his ‘nationalities’ with his fingers “I cannot tell you any more than that”

“Eh? I don’t get it; how can you be from four places at once?”

Aizawa and Mogi shared an ‘Are-you-kidding-me?’ look and walked away from Matsuda. It was too early in the day to deal with him.

“My Mother and Father had parents from each set of the aforementioned countries and had dual nationalities, as their child the same applied to me”

At Matsuda’s blank expression, L sighed and waved his hand dismissively. He rummaged in Light’s fruit hamper and selected a Pink Lady. He bit into it with a loud crunch and Light bit back his groan of annoyance. They were his apples!

“His Mother was either Japanese and French and his Father was Russian and English” Light explained slowly, as one would talk to a two-year-old attempting to stick a fork into a power socket “Or vice versa, you get the idea”

Judging by Matsuda’s *still* blank expression, he did not.

“Do you happen to have a basic understanding of how genetics work?” Light tried, trying in vain to believe surely no one could be as stupid as the man in front of him.

“Kinda. Like, the birds and the bees?”

L chocked on a lump of apple as he snorted in amusement. Light not so gently thumped him on the back to dislodge the lump. L hacked it up and it splattered onto his monitor, sliding down the screen on a trail of saliva.

“Nice” Light rolled his eyes at a still spluttering L and dabbed at his screen with a piece of tissue. He chucked L’s piece of apple (his piece of apple?) in the trash and sat back down. It was obvious they wouldn’t get much work done today. It was only half ten and Aizawa and Mogi were already leaving for another cigarette break. L didn’t seem that interested in stopping them either.

“Oh, it’s half ten. Time for an early lunch” L decided, ignoring the scandalized look Yagami Senior shot him. “Light-Kun, can you show me to how to make those rice balls again? I’m afraid I’ve forgotten and I’m actually hungry for real food right now”

Light kept the smirk off his face at the secret meaning of the words and instead gave an exasperated sigh.

“I suppose so, honestly, L, you need to learn how to make them yourself. See you later, Dad” Light waved at his dad and followed L out of the room before either of them could be stopped. Once they were in the lift, Light turned an accusing glare on his secret lover.

“What?” L asked, pretending to not notice the numerous apple stickers dotted brightly around Light’s head.

“It’s me and you now, no more games. You were responsible for the apples everywhere, weren’t you? Tell me I’m not going mad”

L snickered and nodded his head.

Light let out a gust of air as he _finally_ got his answer.

“It was because I put marmite in all of your chocolate, wasn’t it?”

L nodded again, this time looking decidedly less amused. “An eye for an eye, Light”

“You didn’t have to go all…. Apple obsessed creep on me though! You played with my head! I thought I was going crazy, apple stuff was cropping up everywhere and no one else seemed to notice” Light shook his head, aware he was sounding like a rambling idiot. Still, it was good to finally discuss this openly.

“Well, they are nowhere near as intelligent as you or I” L shrugged “I knew they wouldn’t catch on. I could have placed apple billboards in flashing neon lights and I doubt any of them would have given them a second glance. I am quite pleased you thought I was messing with your head though, Watari suggested psychological warfare in the next prank I pulled on you. I know you have this thing with apples since Kira sent that letter in…”

Light didn’t know whether to curse of kiss the beautifully irritating genius in front of him.

“Did Misa send that basket?”

L snorted “No, I had Watari order it and forge her handwriting, honestly, Light, you actually believed _that?_ ”

Light bit his lip. It seemed L thought he had the upper hand in their game for now and he seemed to think he had WON. He would soon be proven wrong. But for now…

The lift stopped at their floor and Light dragged L out of it by his arm. L docilely allowed himself to be dragged into Light’s bedroom and roughly deposited on the bed.

L stared up at Light with wide eyes as the teen began to tear off his shirt.

“We’re having that kind of early lunch?” L asked with a coy smile.

“You owe me big time” Light nodded “Making me think I was losing my mind over some apples”

L nodded his head, suddenly adopting a contrite expression. He pulled his own shirt over his head and settled back against the pillows, dark gaze not leaving Light for a moment as he stripped down to his bare skin.

“Get the lube” Light growled, already anticipating stretching L out nice and slow and pounding into the other young man. Light knew he was falling for him but he couldn't stop it. Not now. He grinned down at his lover and L smiled back at him. 

L reached into the bedside drawer and fumbled for the tube of lube he knew Light kept there. When his fingers curled around it, he pulled it out. His eyes widened as he read the Kanji on the packaging.

With the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster, L held the tube out for Light to see.

“Look, Light! It’s APPLE FLAVOURED!”

Light let out a long suffering sigh. 

Then he pounced.


	2. BOOZE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday night and Light is looking forward to a romantic evening in with L. Little does he know his plans are about to be interrupted by Matsuda and a LOT of alcohol. With a drunken Matsuda locked out of his flat for the night, a sexually frustrated Light has to endure the chaos that occurs when the world's greatest three detectives gets drunk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another silly one, based on a prompt a friend suggested to me. L, the greatest detective in the world, can't handle his liquor and turns into an adorable idiot when he's drunk. Add in some drunken flirting with Matsuda and Light is just about ready to either kiss L or kill him! L's drink loosened tongue leads him to confess he loves Light ❤

As Watari busily cleaned the office after another productive day at The Kira Investigation HQ, Light found himself glancing at the clock constantly and willing the old man to just hurry up so he and L could spend some time  _alone_ together. He had it all planned out. Wait for Watari to dismiss himself off to bed, grab L and the extra large bottle of syrup in the fridge, make L lick the entire thing off of his naked body and then after (if they still had the energy) they could snuggle and watch a movie and maybe engage in round two when they inevitably got distracted by one another once again. Watari seemed to be taking longer than usual to perform his usual nightly clean up of their workspace. While L didn't make it an easy task, what with him leaving cups and empty sugar sachets everywhere let alone his habit of chucking documents he had finished with  _on the floor,_ Light still suspected the old man was drawing things out a little.

He really didn't want to have to excuse himself and go to his own bedroom, only to have to sneak back out to go to L's. It was times like this he wished they could just be honest and tell everyone they were an item. While the sneaking around certainly did add spice to their relationship, Light couldn't help but wish he could just be upfront with their work colleagues... even his Father! But then, there was Misa to think of. The girl was blind in her adoration of him (though he couldn't think _why_ that was) and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Light could only hope the Kira investigation would come to a close soon and then he could tell everyone he was quitting school to become a full-time detective with L. He would hope even his father would be able to read between the lines when that happened. He wanted to be with L all the time. He never even bothered going home anymore, preferring to live in the Task Force HQ. Sometimes he suspected perhaps some of the Task Force knew about his and L's relationship, but no one ever commented or said anything. 

Maybe he was giving them too much credit. Even Matsuda seemed completely unaware of the romance blossoming right under his nose. ' _What a great team of detectives I am working with'_ Light thought sourly, his eyes straying to the clock _again_.

"Well, I am just about finished here. I will take my leave now and turn in for the night. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you need anything, Ryuzaki"

L turned to his handler with a small smile and nodded his head. "Thank you, Watari, rest well"

"You too, Sir, it has been 54 hours since you last slept now..."

L's smile widened indulgently and he bowed his head. "I will sleep tonight, Watari"

"Excellent. Goodnight then Ryuzaki, Yagami-Kun" Watari smiled, well aware of the two young men's eagerness for him to leave them alone. Light had hardly been subtle about it with his constant checking of the time and his lingering glances at L's lips.

"Goodnight" L and Light choursed.

As soon as Watari had closed the door behind him, Light pounced. L had been anticipating it, based on Light's tenseness the last half hour, and put his empty teacup down barely half a second before he found himself with a lapful of Light and a tongue down his throat.

L mumbled into the kiss, using his free hand to tug on Light's shirt.

Light pulled away with a frown on his face. 

"Light-Kun, you are squashing my hand" L tensed the muscles in his left arm for emphasis.  It was starting to grow numb. Light muttered a quick apology and hastily climbed off L. This was why it was always easier to have L curl up in his lap for a quick make-out session. Despite his usual slouch and strange posture, L was actually very agile. He could gracefully contort his body into slinky poses that made Light's mind boggle. Light sat down in his chair and L straddled him effortlessly, twining his fingers in Light's hair as he recommenced their kiss.

"Urgh, I have been needing to do this all day" Light moaned, hands drifting down L's back to cup his ass roughly as L's lips left his to nibble at his throat.

"Mmm, I know" L mumbled against Light's skin, "You said as much in that email. You also mentioned plans involving syrup?"

Light chuckled and squeezed L's ass through his jeans "Want to sneak off to my room and find out?"

L hopped off Light's lap and held out a hand. Light, not nearly as adept at moving so quickly as L, took it and L pulled him up into another quick kiss.

"I do hope these plans involve you being naked and me licking off all that delicious syrup from every inch of your skin..." L's eyes sparkled with longing. He hadn't been aware Light had bought the extra large bottle of delicious syrup until that afternoon, and he had spent the remainder of the day in an uncomfortable state of arousal, longing for the sweet tastes of syrup and Light's skin...

"That is _exactly_ what I had planned" Light confirmed smugly "Your deductive skills are impressive as always, Ryuzaki"

L made a face at the name. Mere months ago he would have laughed at anyone who implied he would have preferred his chief-suspect, Light Yagami, to address him as 'L', but now he detested when Light used his alias. Light was the only one permitted to call him 'L' within the confines of the Headquarters. While Light still had to use his codename when they were in public, L felt it was only fitting his lover should address him with his real name, even if said lover was unaware of that fact and had once been a murderer who could kill with a face and a name. L had worried at first the others would read too much into his allowing Light to call him by L, but they all assumed it was just his title, and not his actual name. He intended to keep that ignorance going. Watari sometimes called him L too, but L never reprimanded him for it. The man had raised him, and besides Light, he was the only other human being he actually genuinely **cared** for. He assumed the Task Force probably thought his allowance of Light calling him L just hinted at the 'close friendship' they had developed. After all, they were both young, intelligent men who spent a lot of time together. If they couldn't see there was something more to their 'friendship' than met the eye then that just reflected poorly on their observational skills, as far as L was concerned. 

 _'No, Watari Knows. He definitely knows. He wouldn't be so keen to assist me in pranking Light otherwise_ ' L thought with a smug smile on his lips.

"L" Light corrected, earning himself a kiss from his lover. 

"Can we go get that syrup now? I hid it in the fridge on the second floor" Light admitted with a small grin.

"Sneaky. You know I never bother going up there for snacks unless I have to" L praised as he clasped Light's hand in his own and locked the HQ office doors. They were walking towards the lift when a persistent knocking reached their ears. At once, L felt his hackles rise. Who the  _hell_ would presume to be knocking on the door of the Kira Task Force HQ at 10 at night?  

"Cameras, front entrance," L said, the monitoring system close by whirring to life as the camera stream flitted to the front entrance. L and Light both relaxed a little as they saw it was only a drenched Matsuda, staring up plaintively into the camera and clutching two plastic bags in his hands.

"What's he done this time, I wonder?" Light muttered, irritated L was walking towards the entrance instead of getting into the lift with him.

"We can't just leave him out there, Light" L rebuked softly when he noticed Light's pout. "He is soaking wet. Perhaps he has locked himself out of his flat again or something?"

"Probably" Light rolled his eyes. The last time Matsuda had done that had been three months ago and no one had been around to hear him knocking. The poor rookie cop had had to spend the night sleeping on a park bench and had come into work that morning looking bedraggled and very much worse for wear in the same clothes as the day before. L decided to take pity on him and dispatched Wedy to break into his flat and make a copy of his key. L had even given the poor man the morning off so he could shower and make himself more presentable.

L went through the various security checks to unlock the door, ending with a direct retina scan, before he pulled the door open. The rain was lashing down and poor Matsuda looked very much like a drowned rat. L stepped aside wordlessly to allow Matsuda to come in out of the rain.

"Thank you so much! I was beginning to think no one would hear me!" Matsuda babbled, his cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment and... L quirked a brow. Was Matsuda intoxicated?

His eyes drifted down to the bulging bags Matsuda was carrying and noted they were full of bottles. He was 97% certain Matsuda was drunk.

"What happened?" Light sighed, casting an irritated glance at the soaking man shivering before him.

"Well, I was getting ready to go to a house party I had been invited to" Matsuda began, and L and Light shared a  _look._ They both knew where this was going. "But as I was leaving I realized I'd forgotten to pick up the booze I was bringing" Matsuda helpfully jingled the bags he was holding for emphasis before continuing "So I went back inside, put my keys down and grabbed my bags. Then I went back out and remembered I had also forgotten my phone! but then I realized I had locked my keys inside of the flat and... well, here I am!"

L let out a long sigh. Honestly, this man was supposed to help him catch Kira?

Light tensed his jaw to repress the urge to whack Matsuda upside his stupid head! 

"I see. Well, there are plenty of rooms for you to stay in here" L shrugged "Though I will be unable to ask Wedy to assist you this time, as she is on a job in Argentina currently. I would suggest ringing your landlord in the morning and asking very nicely for a spare set of keys to be made"

Matsuda nodded, looking at L with big, watery eyes filled with gratitude.

"As for a spare set of clothes... well, you are more Light's build than my own..." L flicked his gaze to Light.

"Oh, fine" Light sighed "I will go and fetch you a change of clothes, Matsuda!"

"Thank you, Light!" Matsuda beamed. He turned his gaze back to L and held up a bag "Don't suppose you fancy helping me drink some of this do you?"

L tilted his head and examined the bottle Matsuda dangled before him. 'HONEY MEAD' 

"Does it taste of honey?" L asked, tempted by the possibility of a sickeningly sweet alcoholic drink. The bitterness of alcohol was the main reason L refrained from drinking in the first place. Was it possible there was exceptionally sugary sweet alcohol? If there was, he  _needed_ to try it!

"Yes!" Matsuda nodded happily "You will love it, Ryuzaki!"

L bit his lip as he considered. He'd never actually drank much alcohol before, save the few sips of wine or champagne he had been expected to partake in at Christmas or New Years parties. He had always stuck to overly sweet tea or sodas on such occasions.

L nodded and he quirked a brow at Light's soft sigh of annoyance.

"Light-Kun, please go and fetch that change of clothes, Matsuda-San must be feeling very uncomfortable" L smiled, the inner troll in him loving how pissed off Light was becoming as the events unraveled, and while he really wanted to be in Light's room with him and syrup, he also really enjoyed seeing Light frustrated. And, if that Honey Mead really did taste of honey, he could see no harm in frustrating Light even more by having a few drinks with Matsuda.

' _The sex will be so worth it, Light fucks like a machine when he's angry'_ L thought, a smirk gracing his lips as Light huffed and walked off to the lift. 

L unlocked the HQ office again and threw himself onto the sleek leather sofa. Matsuda gingerly followed him and placed his bags on the coffee table.

"You can use some of my teacups" L nodded his head at the cabinet "Please be careful with them, they are very expensive and of great sentimental value to me"

Matsuda nodded, squaring his shoulders as he wobbled over to the cabinet. He pulled L's apple teacup out, a teacup adorned with owls and then another cup for Light with roses on it. He gently held the cups as he walked carefully back to the table. He even let out a little sigh of relief when all three cups were placed on the table safely.

L stared at Matsuda expectantly and the young detective hurried to pour him a cup of the honey mead. He passed the cup to L and stared at him as L drew it to his nose and smelled it. It didn't smell abhorrent as most alcohols did. In fact, L found he rather liked the smell. Encouraged, L put the cup to his lips and took a tiny sip of the amber liquid.

L moaned and took another sip. And another. He had drunk half the cup in quick succession before he finally put it down on the table and looked at Matsuda with wide eyes.

"It tastes like I am drinking honey" L breathed, his voice overcome with awe.

"I  _knew_ you would like it!" Matsuda cheered. A faint blush colored his cheeks as he shifted in his chair "I was going to bring you some in, but Light-Kun mentioned you didn't drink so I didn't want to intrude... I just thought it was something you would like" 

"Please do bring me more of this" L declared, taking another hearty sip "In fact, let me know where you procure it from. I will buy the company."

Matsuda tilted his head. He was not entirely sure if L was being serious or not.

"Huh, this is locally brewed?" L was reading the bottle with avid interest "Just outside of the Kanto region, no less! Well, I will have to get Watari to organize a trip to the brewery. I want shares in this company" L downed the rest of his cup and held it out for Matsuda to refill "I will buy you some shares too, as a thank you for introducing me to this lovely beverage"

Matsuda held up his hands, stammering that Ryuzaki didn't need to do such a thing. He was just happy Ryuzaki enjoyed it.

L smiled lazily, feeling the start of a pleasant hum in his usually overactive brain. He hadn't felt this hum before. It was a relaxing sort of numbness, so he let his legs splay out a little more and accepted his refilled cup back from Matsuda with a nod of thanks.

Matsuda noticed the way Ryuzaki seemed to uncurl the more relaxed he was and downed his own drink. If Ryuzaki was going to get drunk then so was he! 

'Well, I'm going to get drunker!' Matsuda giggled to himself as he refilled his own cup. Suddenly his soaking wet clothes didn't seem much of a burden anymore. He was having a good time, relaxing and drinking with his boss so informally.

"Light has been a long time" L noted, glancing up at the clock "He's probably going through his wardrobe deciding what you can wear" 

"He does like his clothes, doesn't he" Matsuda giggled.

L leaned forward. Oh, were they gossiping now? how fun!

"Yes, he is very conscious of how he looks" L nodded "Very self-conscious really if one was to look into it further. He actually cares what people think about him"

Matsuda grinned as Ryuzaki knocked half of his cup back. At this rate, Light would be dealing with a very drunk Ryuzaki by the time he got back downstairs.

"You don't care about that though, do you?" Matsuda questioned, enjoying the relaxed sprawl Ryuzaki had adopted that practically covered the sofa.

"Hmm?"

"You don't care about looks or what people think of you, do you?" Matsuda repeated.

"Oh, well no, not really. My own looks are hardly worth much merit, and I view my body as just the shell that houses my brain." L took a little sip before continuing "I also couldn't care less about the expectations society places on people. I pity those who fall into line and dress, and act, and do as they believe they should. Like sheep really, aren't they? Bleating and following the flock"

L said thoughtfully, nibbling on his lip as he imagined he and Light as sheep. Light would be a fancy chestnut hued sheep, he was sure of it. He would probably be a black sheep. 

'Wow. I really must be drunk' L thought as he giggled at the thought of Light sheep and L sheep.

Matsuda's mouth dropped open a little in awe. He so wished he could be as badass and uncaring as Ryuzaki was!

"What do you mean? You look great!" Matsuda bobbed his head "You look almost punky, with the dark hair and lined eyes. You're very pale too, chicks would dig your looks if they saw you, Ryuzaki"

L frowned and pressed a finger to his lip, a faint blush coloring his cheeks as Matsuda's comment sunk in. He wasn't particularly bothered about 'chicks' digging his look, but hadn't Light called him 'gorgeous' and 'beautiful' on occasion? 

Light, who had been standing by the door, entered the room and dumped the clothes in his hands on the table.

"You think I'm attractive, Matsuda?" L questioned, completely missing Light's look of irritation as the teen sat down next to him.

It seemed Matsuda was either too drunk or too foolish to spot the warning flash of jealousy in Light's eyes.

"Yes, I really do! Your pale skin is so  _pretty_ , Ryuzaki! and you have very lovely eyes too. Sure, you might sit and do things a bit strange but that just makes you unique and mysterious! Plus, you are the smartest person I have ever met!"

L actually blushed at the compliment and ducked his head. Light was torn between wanting to kiss the bashful idiot and kick him. Who the hell was Matsuda to be giving those kinds of compliments to L? That was  _his_ job, and L never seemed to blush as darkly or act as shyly when Light complimented him. In fact, L seemed to brush off his compliments or deny their validity altogether. 

"Thank you, Matsuda" L smiled, his eyes a little soft "I'm not used to such compliments"

"You should be!" Matsuda pushed another bottle towards Light and L "Don't you think, Light? Ryuzaki is lovely, isn't he?"

'You should be!' Light echoed Matsuda's words in his mind, 'I'm always calling you beautiful because you *are*, L!'

"Lovely" Light muttered sourly, hating the way L seemed to  _preen_ at Matsuda's compliments. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted L to look at him like that. 

"See?" Matsuda beamed. He poured them each a teacup of mead. Light picked his up and took a small sip. He nearly gagged in revulsion.

"This is so sweet!" Light spluttered, looking desperate as he searched for something to wash the cloying taste out of his mouth. Matsuda shrugged and passed him a bottle of sake.

Light accepted it and ripped the seal of it. He took a long draught of it and sighed as the more familiar taste overpowered the cloying honey in his mouth.

"I should go change into these clothes, feel free to drink some more" Matsuda swayed as he stood up, clutching Light's pajamas in one hand. He had left the other pile of clothes, a pair of informal slacks and a jumper, for the morning.

"Okay, Matsuda!" L cheerily waved him away, already taking long sips of his honey alcohol.

"L, you need to slow down" Light huffed, noticing the way L was practically leaning against him.

"I do? Why?" L asked, his wide, child-like eyes, searching Light's own.

"Because you're drunk" Light sighed.

"So?"

"Have you ever been drunk before?"

"No" L giggled "It's quite fun, isn't it?"

Light bit back another sigh and tried to calculate how much L had had to drink. Only two empty bottles of mead stood on the table, but clearly, L had a low alcohol tolerance. 'Honestly, L, 20 years old and you've never been drunk?'

"Is Light-Kun angry because I didn't lick syrup off his cock?" L asked, popping a thumb into his mouth and  _sucking_ on it lightly. His eyes were dark with humor and arousal as he stared at his boyfriend. Sucking Light's cock was one of his favourite thing to do and they both knew (and encouraged) L's oral fixation. 

Light felt his cock stir in his pants at the words and tried his best to ignore it. 

"No, I am not annoyed about that" Even as he said, Light knew it was pretty unconvincing. L had slid into his lap and had straddled him. It seemed a drunk L was a bold L... Light considered pushing L off him but decided against it. So what if Matsuda came back in and saw? At least he would know to keep his grubby paws of _his_ L!

"I feel _all_ tingly" L admitted, his head tucked into Light's shoulder "It's nice"

"You won't be feeling that way in the morning" Light snickered, charmed despite himself as L began to nuzzle against his chest.

"Why not?"

"Excessive alcohol consumption leads to hangovers" Light explained, running a soothing hand up and down L's back. L sighed and squirmed a bit closer to him. 

"Worth it" L slurred, licking a line up from Light's 'angry spot' in his neck and up to his nose.

"You are so cute when you're drunk" Light purred, feeling his cock stir again as L shifted his hips and whimpered against him. Light knew he was pushing it, Matsuda had been gone five minutes already. Surely a quick make-out session wouldn't hurt? L seemed to feel the same, their lips connected and the pair were soon devouring each other's mouths with a ravenous intensity. L squeaked as he felt Light's fingers dig into his hips and pull him closer.

Matsuda was leaning against the door watching the pair with a cheesy grin on his face. Right before him was  _proof_ L and Light were definitely more than friends. He could have snapped a picture but didn't. They didn't want anyone else to know, so he had to respect that. He grinned as L whimpered into Light's mouth as Light slipped a hand down his jeans and decided it would probably be best to interrupt now before things got too heated. He banged against the door and pretended to fall over, just as Light shoved L away from him and fought to portray a cool expression.

Matsuda waved at the pair cheerily but noted L looked less than impressed by the way Light had shoved him away from him. So unimpressed was L he actually slinked over to Matsuda's sofa and sat down by him instead.

Light glared furiously as L snuggled against Matsuda's side as the rookie cop poured him another drink.

"Thank you, Matsuda. You are very nice, you know?" L gazed up at him adoringly "Pouring me drinks and complimenting me. Light doesn't do any of that."

"Doesn't he?" Matsuda looked to Light with a shocked expression "Light-Kun! You really should be doing that for Ryuzaki"

"Why?" Light asked, his eyes narrowing as L took a sip of his teacup Matsuda _held_ to his lips. 

"Because he is your  _friend"_ Matsuda replied, a secretive smile playing on his lips. Light glared at him. Did he  _know_ there was more to his and L's relationship? How was that even possible, the man was an idiot!

"L can also be a bit of a dick at times" Light ground out, as L nuzzled against Matsuda's side lovingly.

"Am I? that's harsh, Light-Kun" L adopted a sad expression and looked up at Matsuda "He can be so mean sometimes"

"Oh for fu-"

Light was cut off by Matsuda suddenly tickling L's sides. L was actually giggling and squirming away from him, his face flushed with glee as he squirmed weakly. The pair looked the best of friends. That irritated Light.

"Light! You've barely drunk anything" L nodded towards the bottle of sake "At least drink that up"

"We have work in the morning, remember?" Light muttered but did take a sip regardless.

"Woooork...." L drawled "Yes, that is important, isn't it?"

Light rolled his eyes. Why was L such an adorable idiot when he was drunk?!

"It is important!" Matsuda declared, clicking his cup with L's "Maybe we should finish this round and go to bed?"

L nodded, for he was feeling a bit sleepy now. The clock read 12:40 am. He hadn't slept in over 2 days.

They finished their drinks and Light had to physically pull L off the sofa as he nuzzled into Matsuda's shoulder, clearly on the verge of sleep as soon as he'd finished his drink.

"Goodnight, Matsuda"

"Goodnight! I'm actually kinda glad I got locked out again, this was fun!" Matsuda giggled as he rose unsteadily to his feet "Will you make sure Ryuzaki gets back to his room okay?"

"Yes," Light nodded, wanting to be shot of the idiot detective as soon as possible.

"Okay then! See you in the morning!" Matsuda grinned as L slumped against Light and began mumbling into his shoulder. He grinned all the way to bed, and fell promptly asleep, not bothering to undress. 

Light meanwhile, had had to carry L to his bedroom. He thought mournfully of the long forgotten syrup waiting for him in the second-floor fridge. L was snoring and drooling against his shirt. That would have to wait for another day.

Light entered his room and carefully deposited L on the bed. L didn't so much as stir as Light pulled his shirt off and dragged his baggy jeans over his hips and down his legs. L did stir as Light pressed a soft kiss to his foot.

"Light...?"

"I'm here" Light kissed L's foot again as he dumped the jeans on the floor "Are you?"

"Mmmm...." L stretched languidly, his lithe muscles flexing like a cat "Were we talking about syrup earlier?"

Light bit back a smile and cuddled in behind him, tucking his knees behind L's and curling an arm around his waist "I'm making you pancakes tomorrow morning for breakfast, with lots of syrup" Light said sweetly, placing a kiss on L's neck. L melted against him and curled his slender hand around Light's wrist.

"Love you" L whispered, already feeling sleep numbing his senses. Light's eyes widened as L's words hit home. It was the first time he had said it! His heart pounded in his chest and he felt a goofy grin tug on his lips. Perhaps there was truth in that old saying that alcohol loosened peoples tongues and made them say what was on their mind? 

"Love you too, you drunk idiot" Light smiled. L was already gone, his mouth lax and his eyelashes fluttering as he dreamed.

Light decided it was probably a good idea to try and get some rest, and willed his half-hard cock to behave. He would have to deal with a hungover L tomorrow.

Who knew how hard that would be?


	3. CANDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned for L's health after witnessing one of L's Candy binges,  Light decides to coax L into eating less sugar by daring him to not eat any for a full day.  Obviously, L is rattled by the dare enough to attempt it, but when he collapses Light and the team realize there is more to L's sugar obsession than they first thought...

Light felt physically *sick* just watching L. Kira had resumed killing in earnest, and L had been worked off his feet. Between answering calls from various law enforcement agencies, completing and updating graphs of Kira's latest actions and victems L had somehow managed to eat an entire 3 KG tub of Haribo Star Mix. As L yapped away to someone in Russian, Light managed to grab the empty tub and scan the packaging. 

There were roughly 350 calories in 100 grams of the sweets. He did the math and shuddered in horror. 

L had just consumed a scary amount of calories and a terrifying amount of sugar. How the man was even functioning was beyond Light. Surely anyone else who ingested that much sugar would be a tweaked out,  gibbering wreck? 

L appeared neither tweaked out nor did he resemble a gibbering wreck. He was calmly stacking sugar cubes as he held the phone between his neck and shoulder. The brief words he spoke made Light shiver- He always loved hearing his clever lover speak in the numerous languages he had learned (although he had to admit, L speaking French was his absolute favourite. L sometimes muttered lewd comments in French when they were fucking, and that always set Light off like a firecracker!) 

"спасибо, пожалуйста, держите меня в курсе" (Thank you, Please keep me posted) L sighed,  before disconnecting the call and slumping back in his chair. He noticed Light holding the empty tub up accusingly at him. 

"What?" L sighed. He was really not in the mood for another lecture about his 'abysmal diet' from Light. 

"Do you even know how many grams of sugar you've just eaten over the last hour? " 

L swiveled his chair slightly to look at Light. Adopting a particularly *bland* expression L shrugged his shoulders. 

"Many hundreds I should imagine" 

"The human body requires 120 grams of sugar a day to function properly. That includes sugars found in fruit, carbohydrates and other *normal* food. You have just eaten 1,360 grames of sugar from *sweets*, L!" 

L raised an eyebrow, his very demeanour exuding boredom at this topic of conversation. 

"That is too much sugar! " Light yelled in exasparation "Even for you, L!" 

L shrugged again and slunk out of his chair. He didn't have time to sit around and listen to Light moan at him about his diet. He knew it was... unconventional, to say the least, but it was neccessary. He needed sugar to function. He needed sugar to *stay alive* 

At Watari's insistence L ate one 'normal' meal a day, supplemented with a nutrient rich formula of Watari's own invention. With the supplement, one normal meal and his sugar,  L deemed himself healthy enough. His brain could function at it's required breakneck speed and he could fight well enough to take down most attackers. That was satisfying enough as far as L was concerned. 

"Where are you going,  I'm not finished!" Light snapped, noticing L had slipped past him and was halfway out the door. 

"Well *I* am. I'm going to the roof, Light-Kun, I need some fresh air and space to think. Please do not follow me" 

L knew that his lover meant well and was concerned for his health, and he knew that was still a discussion they had to have but... 

He just wasn't in the mood for it today. He had a headache and he just felt drained. The Kira case was weighing heavily on his shoulders and a breath of fresh air was what he desperately needed.

Light sucked on his teeth as the door clicked shut and L dissapeared. If L thought this was over he was very wrong. Light just needed to think of how to get his extremely stubborn lover to listen to him... 

As he sat down in L's chair and pondered, an idea came to mind. L was childish and hated to loose ('okay, so do I' Light admited to himself) if he *bet* L he couldn't last a day without sugar L's pride would force him to take on the bet. Then through sheer stubbornness L would win the bet and realize he didn't actually *need* to eat so much damn sugar! With some positive reinforcement and praise, Light was confident he could impliment a reduced sugar lifestyle in no time! 

Light smiled as the plan formulated smoothly in his mind. Yes, L's own pride would lead him exactly where Light wanted him to go. It was a bit sneaky, and manipulative, but Light reassured himself he was only doing it for L's benefit. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

L spent forty minutes on the roof,  sitting on the ledge with his legs dangling in thin air. As the orange glow of sunset streaked through the sky, L finally stopped his thinking and just watched the sun slowly dip below the horizon. He breathed deeply and just tried to live in the moment and relax. 

Sunset was his favourite time of day, it was a stunning juxtaposition between day and night. Even as the suns last rays illuminated the towering buildings around him, stars were already twinkling in the darkening skies above him. The sky seemed split in two, the upper half lilac merging into a deep indigo and the lower half a burnt orange. 

L locked the sight away in his mind, wishing he had the time to sit and paint the beautiful scene in front of him. With Kira killing so erraticly again, he doubted he would have much time for painting in the near future... 

L sighed as he stood up. The sun had slipped away and with it the last waves of warmth. It was only 8, but L was mindfull he had a conference call with the American President at 9. 

'When did I last do something fun?' L mused as he trudged back inside,  leaving the natural beauty behind him to return to the blue glare of computer screens once again. 

As L walked back to the main HQ office he pondered on the question. 

'Ah, a few weeks ago when I got drunk with Matsuda' L smiled a little at the memory. The headache he had endured the morning after had been worth it. After recovering with some help from Light and his delicious pancakes,  he had reaserched the company and discovered it was in something of a financial crises. 

Unwilling to risk his newfound alcoholic drink of choice becoming unavailable, L had contacted them directly and offered to buy 50% of the company. The owners had been shocked (but delighted) and with L's clever suggestions and business plans, in the space of just three weeks the floundering company had reported a *profit* for the first time in months. L even bought a few thousand pounds worth of shares in Matsuda's name to thank him. The Rookie cops face when L handed him the share ownership  documents and his first check was priceless! 

The kind owners had thanked L's generous purchase of shares with a lovely gift hamper containing various local handmade products. L had passed anything of a non-sugary nature to the others without much thought, but the honey candy,  biscuits and Ohagi had vanished in seconds. They had also been kind enough to send him a whole crate of their delectable Honey Mead, but alas, L had not found the time or had the opportunity to drink any yet. 

'I must make some time soon. I would very much like to just sit and paint and drink some honey mead... ' L's plesent daydream came to a sad conclusion when Mogi rushed up to him, his face twisted in concern. 

"Yes, Mogi?" L sighed. 

"The American President is on the line, he said he needed to speak to you urgently!" 

L frowned. Clearly the American President had no respect for prompt time keeping. L had said he would phone at *Nine* and he meant it. If the pompous man thought he could bully L into dropping whatever he was doing to pander to his whims he had grossly underestimated him. 

"I believe I informed him I would contact him at Nine Pm. It is only 8:12 pm. I am going to take a shower,  tell him I will contact him at the agreed time and to not persume he can speak to me when he wants. It is very much the *other* way around" 

L strolled off towards his bedroom, leaving a flaberghasted Mogi behind him. He had been planning on going straight back to the office but since the American President had decided on being a dick, so would he. Besides, a shower sounded nice. A shower with *Light* sounded even better... 

L fished out his phone from his baggy jeans and sent a quick message to Light. Only Light had his private cell number. They usually only used it to send scathing insults to each other in a childish, flirty way,  or for such instances where an emergency booty call was in order. It was usually Light who instigated such things, but L felt frustrated and strung out enough to take the initiative and summon Light for a quickie this time. 

Light had replied in seconds, telling him he would meet him in the shower in five minutes.. Followed by an eggplant emoji. 

L rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and pocketed his phone. 

He may not be able to paint or get drunk as much as the average 20 year old, but at least he had Light. He thought about their little spat and sighed. He would make it up to him in the shower! 

The thought made him smile all the way to his bedroom. 

He had just finished washing his hair when he heard Light enter the room. He smirked as he heard the familiar sound of Light shuffling out of his clothes quickly. The thud as his belt hit the floor was quickly followed by the swish of Light's shirt. L estimated he would have an armful of Light in:  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1 

Light burst into the bathroom and into the shower just as L hit '1' L smiled as Light wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him with a passion that sparked with traces of anger from their disagreement earlier. L hummed into the kiss and clutched at Light's shoulders,  head tipping back as he felt Light's hardness rub up against his own. 

"Fuck, I want you" Light breathed, his impassioned words and hot breath in L's ear making him quiver with desire. 

"Then have me" L managed to quip back before his mouth was taken in another hungry kiss. 

A frantic search for lube commenced,  and Light actually 'aha'd!' in triumph as he found the small tube hidden behind L's marshmallow scented shower gel. 

"We don't have much time" L mumbled regretfully as Light pushed him against the opaque shower wall. 

"Shame. But I can do fast and hard if you're up for it?" 

L smirked at the note of challenge in Light's voice and pushed his ass back against his groin in response. 

Light grinned at L's 'response' knowing full well L could take what he was given, and take it like a fucking *champion* to boot. 

L panted against the steamy glass as he felt Light press one lube-slick finger inside them. They didn't have time for foreplay but neither minded that much. Sometimes a good, hard fuck was just what was needed. One finger quickly became two, and L bit his lip to stifle the small cries coming from his throat. Light pushed in a third finger and hooked them, his movements precise and well practiced. L's hips bucked against him as L cried out in pleasure. 

"Feel good, Baby?" Light purred, stroking over that sensitive bundle of tissue until L was sobbing against the shower wall. 

"Yes! Yes, stop teasing and just do it already!" L grit his teeth against the onslaught of pleasure Light's wonderful fingers sparked inside him. At this rate he'd come before Light even got inside him! 

"Since you ask so sweetly" Light teased. He withdrew his fingers and watched with rapt fascination as L's small pink hole twitched. 

It looked so empty and lonley. He would sort that out! Light slicked up his dick with the last of the lube and flung the empty tube away while making a mental note to replace their 'shower lube' with a new tube from their stockpile. 

L wiggled his hips in impatience as Light took his time stroking his cock, his eyes still fixed on L's gorgeous ass. 

"Tempus fucking Fudgit, Light!" L snarked, his dark eyes flashing with lust and annoyance as he glanced back at him over his shoulder. 

Light responded to L's snarky comment by gripping his dick,  lining it up against L's asshole and roughly shoving in. L yelled at the rough intrusion and his eyes rolled back in his head. Light didn't give him time to adjust, he clasped his hands on L's hips to steady himself and began pistoning in and out roughly. Light could tell what his lover wanted and fast and hard suited him just fine. 

"Fuck!" L gasped,  hands scrabeling for purchase on the slick glass. He grit his teeth against the sharp sting of dull pain he felt each time Light's cock slipped almost out then speared back into him. The pleasure he felt more than compensated. He knew he wouldn't need any additional stimulation to come, his cock was already dripping with precum and twitching desperately.  

"Light! Light!" L chanted, the delicious coil burning in his belly intensefying as relese drew nearer with each pounding thrust. 

"Fuck, L, you're so fucking *hot*" Light huffed into his neck "You take my dick so good!" 

L whined at the praise and arched his back watonly. 

Light's fingers dug in harder,  already bringing lilac bruises to L's skin, as he fucked with abandon. His pace grew frantic as L began whining and making those adorable breathy pants, ass pushing back in time to Light's thrusts. 

"Gonna cum!" L gasped as a series of hard thrusts against his prostate sent him reeling. Light was essentially holding him upright now, the grip on his hips tightening further as L's legs tremebled. 

"Cum then,  cum from taking my dick, shoot all over the fucking wall" Light growled, hips snapping aggressively as L screamed in ecstacy. He did shoot all over the wall, as well as his own stomach, and L wasn't sure if he blacked out for a moment. The pleasure was so intense everything else seemed to just white out. He dimly felt Light's cock pulse inside him and the surge of heat as Light filled him with cum, but other than that he was out of it. 

It was only when Light carefully lowered him to the floor did L find the strength to open his eyes again. 

"Fuck, L, are you okay? Was I *too* hard? I didn't hurt you did I?" Light fretted, searching L's blurry eyes for reassurance. 

"Mmm... You broke me. In a good way" L slurred, resting his head against Light's slick chest "I'm going to feel *that* for quite a while I think" 

Light smiled in relief and kissed L's touseled head. 

"Can you stand?" 

L sighed against Light's chest. He felt slightly bitter he couldn't spend a few more minutes basking in the afterglow. But it was quarter to nine, and he had an arrogant prick to put in his place... 

Light gently helped L to his feet. L winced as his ass throbbed and Light clutched at him in concern. 

"I'm fine, Light, it's just a bit sore. It will ease" L carefully stepped out of the shower and began to towel off. Light had never been penertrated, so obviously he had no idea how muscles that had been overworked and stretched ached sometimes. 

"Are you sure you're-" 

L sighed and kissed Light to shut him up. It was an effective method. 

"Okay? Yes, I am fine" L replied as he pulled away and resumed drying himself off. 

Light smiled, absolutely smitten by the way L half-heartedly combed his hair. No wonder it always looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge! 

"Let me" Light took the comb and began to tease out the knots in the soft, inky black hair. L sighed and leaned against his chest, luxriating in the care Light showered him with. 

The moment was ruined by his phone ringing. 

L blew an annoyed huff of breath out of his nose and snatched it up from the bathroom counter. 

"Yes?" 

"Sir, I am calling to remind you of your 9 pm-" 

"-I know, Watari, I'm on my way" L disconnected the call and shrugged on a clean shirt. It rumpled his hair again and Light pouted slightly. He had just got the damn rats nest to behave and L went and ruined it again. 

"I have to go." L pecked Light on his lips "Sleep with me tonight?" 

Light smiled softly and stroked L's hair from his face. 

"I'll be here waiting for you to get back. Love you, Baby" Light reassured. L smiled and kissed him once more before leaving Light in his room and heading down to take his call. 

Now alone in L's big room,  Light flicked on the television and resigned himself to wait a few hours for L to return to him. 

He was eager to get started on his 'No Candy' bet. The news special about diabites and excessive sugar consumption only rallied him more. Shame L wasn't here to watch this,  Light thought. He watched the entire report until he felt his eyelids dropping. 

The next thing he was aware of was a very disgruntled looking L climbing into bed beside him. 

"Hey, Babe" Light croacked, cracking one eye open "Meeting go okay?" 

L turned narrowed eyes to him. Light knew instantly that the meeting had not gone well.

"That fat, obnoxious *twat* has basically just told me he plans on rolling over and showing his belly to Kira. He's making an announcement in congress that America will not oppose Kira. He is a fucking coward who has just condemened thousands of his own people to death! " 

Light blinked at L's stream of insults. This was fast  becoming a full blown rant. 

'Oh, boy... ' Light thought,  propping himself up on an elbow to assure L he had his full attention. He wouldn't hear the end of it if L thought he wasn't paying close attention to his rant. He was the only person L *would* vent to when he needed to let off some steam, and Light knew how important it was to let L do it. 

Light found himself nodding his head, relieved L's usually sharp gaze had not noticed his attention had slipped. Clearly he was in full 'rant' mode to have missed his slip. 

'Phew! Just keep nodding! Better start paying more attention, he just glared at me. Shit... ' 

Light shook his head, mouthing 'No way!' at something L had just said. Thankfully it was the right thing to do. L's glare softened as he continued with his tirade. 

"-and then, he had the *nerve* to accuse *me* of being a coward. Me! I've had my life on the line for months,  I even risked revealing my identity to the Japanese Task Force! It's only because I value my privacy,  annonimity and *life* I choose not to let the world see me physically while I continue to hunt Kira down!" L ended his tirade by flopping down under the covers. Light traced soothing circles with his fingertips over L's back. L was actually shaking slightly in anger. 

"The man is a pompous ass and a complete coward. Don't let his words get to you, you are the bravest person I know" Light soothed, pleased to feel L relax against him as he soothing caress worked its magic. 

"Oh I know. I told him as much. From now on, L will not negotiate or aid America in any way. I give them three months before their begging me for my help" 

"I wouldn't even give them one" Light kissed L's shoulder. He had stopped shaking and had snuggled up against him. 

"Mmm, that feels nice" L sighed, as Light traced random words over the soft skin of his back. 

Light smiled and kissed his cheek. Tonight was clearly not the right time to broach the 'no sugar' bet, he suspected L might actually throttle him if he did. He would have to hope L would be in a better mood in the morning. 

Light smiled again as he realised L had drifted off to sleep. He hadn't slept in a few days, and Light was pleased to see him finally resting peacefully. 

Hopefully with a good nights sleep behind him L would be game enough to take on his bet. 

Light closed his eyes and drifted off to the lullaby of L's gentle breathing. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

The next morning, after giving L a lesiourly blow job that left him laying in dazed satisfaction on the bed, Light took his opportunity to initiate operation 'no sugar' 

"You know, I watched a really intresting newspecial on sugar last night" Light began, tracing one finger over L's still-twitching abdominal muscles. L groaned and closed his eyes. 

"Can you just drop that" L sighed grumpily. Light just had to go and ruin the mood, didn't he? 

"No, I can't because I am *worried* about you. All that sugar can't be good for you. You're 20 now but what happens when you get older? What happens when your metabolism slows down... " 

L smirked. That was something he would never have to concern himself over. 

Light's eyes narrowed at the confident smirk that curled L's lip. Time to go in for the kill: 

"Fine, you can smirk all you want,  you damn *ADDICT*" 

At once L had sat up and was glaring down at him with firey dark eyes. 

"*What* did you call me?" L asked in a dangerously soft whisper. 

A part of Light wanted to back down at the deadly softness to L's tone, but a bigger part of him knew now was the time to use L's anger at him and push his advantage. 

"You heard me" Light stretched his arms behind his head and lay back comfortably "I bet you couldn't even last a single *day* without eating sugar. Your addicted to it. I have to say I find that dissapointing, that the great L would ever be *weak* enough to actually be addicted to something-" 

L hissed in outrage. 'How. Dare. He?!' He opened his mouth then snapped it shut. Light could hear the clack of his teeth as they snapped together and could feel the anger radiating off him in waves. 

'I have to hold my nerve' Light thought, doing his best to return L's blazing glare with a calm one of his own. 

"You have NO idea what you're even talking about!  I like sugar. I need it but I am *not* addicted to it" L spat once he had regained his ability to speak. He was that *pissed* at Light for a moment he couldn't string a sentance together. 

"So prove it" Light smirked. 

L faltered. No sugar? For an entire day? Was that even safe for him to attempt... He imagined Watari fretting and knew if he were to attempt (accomplish) Light's stupid little dare he would have to get Watari out of the way first... 

"Fine. I will accept your childish bet and once I win I will decide how to punish *you* for loosing" L flipped the covers at Light and got out of bed. He stalked around as he chucked his clothes on. Light frowned at the anger L was displaying but reassured himself this was all for the greater good. This was all to perserve and improve L's health. 

"Good. Now that's settled... " Light purred, eyes drifting to his still unsatisfied morning erection then back to L hopefully. 

L's eyes narrowed into slits of gray ice. 

"You can fuck right off, Yagami!" he hissed as he stormed over to the door. He slammed the door shut behind him with such force the entire door frame tremoured. Fuck Light. He could do it. He was strong enough, he could last the day. 

"Prick" L muttered sullenly. It was only 8 am. It was going to be a LONG day. 

As L went to Watari to ask him to run some completley unesseccary errands for him, Light found his once proud erection withering before his eyes. 

Holy shit, he didn't think he had ever seen L that angry before. His stomach churned with unease. He hated the way L had stared down his nose at him, pure venom in his tone. 

And his eyes... The last time he had ever seen L look so terrifyingly angry was when Matsuda had dropped and smashed his cupcake teacup... 

Should he back out? Was this bet important enough to risk loosing L over? 

'You'd loose him permanently if he died from eating so much sugar' Light's brain pipped up 'He's angry, but he will calm down. He loves you' 

Light bit his lip with unease. He was suddenly dreading spending the day working with L. 

It was going to be an absolute nightmare, he just knew it...  

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Watari had left at 9.30 am to run the various errands L had dreamed up for him, but before he left he made sure to prepare plenty of sugary snacks for L to pick at throughout the day. L didn't have the heart to tell Watari he wouldn't be eating any of them. Instead, he pleasently surprised the man by eating a full cooked breakfast *without* being threatened before hand. L knew he would need the calories and the protein the normal food would provide if he was going to make it through the day. Light would have to throw out (L felt sick just thinking this thought) his sugary snacks for the day so Watari wouldn't be suspicious when he returned. 

"Prick" L muttered,  picturing Light's smug smile in his head. 

He finished off his breakfast and felt a bit queasy. Right now he could do with a nice big glass of fruit juice to wash the taste away but no, that included sugar. Instead he drank a glass of water and pulled a face at the bland taste. 

He couldn't wait for the day to be over and done with. How he was going to cope with Matsuda's usual idocity *and* Misa's return from Hong Kong was a mystery. He would have no sugary treats to take solace in,  no syrupy tea or coffee to help him maintain his sanity... 

L growled in annoyance and pushed himself away from the breakfast table. Sitting and moping about what he would have to endure wasn't helping matters. He would just have to grit his teeth and get the day over with. He would ease his hunger pains and sugar cravings by dreaming up various nasty ways to punish Light when he won this stupid bet. 

'I will make him pay for this' L thought darkly as he slouched into the office. He pointedly ignored Light and everyone else and slumped in front of his computer. His bad mood had already been detected by the others and he was glad. At least they weren't completley oblivious. He hoped they would keep their distance from him today, and if they didn't he fully intended on *making* them. 

"Morning, L" 

L felt his eye twitch. Of course, that wouldn't apply to Light now,  would it? 

"Morning" L said shortly, not even bothering to look at him "I am going to busy most of the day updating my graphs, so don't disturb me unless it's absolutely neccessary,  Yagami-Kun" 

Matsuda, who was drifting by to collect some print outs, gasped a little at L's formal address to Light. He never called him 'Yagami-Kun!' anymore!  it seemed L was in a very bad mood indeed. Perhaps the pair had had a lovers tif? 

Matsuda grabbed his paperwork and hurried by the pair. He would do his best to keep out of L's way today, he still had flashbacks of the last time L had snapped at him. It had not been pretty. 

Matsuda settled a few feet away from them but kept glancing over at them from time to time. He couldn't help it, it was just in his nature to be sucked in by office drama and gossip! 

Light smirked at Matsuda's unease and sat down next to L. 

"Do you want some coffee?" 

L glared at Light, the force of his withering stare enough to make Matsuda squeak and hurriedly look away from the pair he had been 'subtely' watching. 

"No, I do not. Thank you, Yagami-Kun" L said through gritted teeth "I am not feeling very well today. Please stop talking to me." 

Mogi made a grimace at Light in sympathy and dropped a hand onto the young man's shoulder in support. He didn't envy Light one bit. Mogi and Aizawa teamed up as they usually did and relocated to the far end of the room. It seemed the dark aura surrounding L was enough to make the others keep their distance. Not Light though, despite L's temper he was happy to sit next to him. He could endure it- this was for L's benefit after all. He could put up with L's childish tantrums even if the others couldn't. 

"Okay then, Ryuzaki" Light smiled sweetly. 

L clenched his jaw but made no reply. He returned his attention back to his graphs and found himself glancing at the clock. It was only ten am. 

........  
.............  
................... 

As the morning faded into mid afternoon, the Kira Taskforce huddled together on the sofa's to discuss L's increasingly odd behaviour. Confronted with the teams worry Light had to come clean and inform them of their no sugar bet. Everyone 'ohhh'd' in understanding. Of course, Ryuzaki going without sugar would put him in such a bad mood. Still, they were concerned. Not only was L snappy and abrupt the few occasions he did speak to his team, he also appeared ashen. His normally pale skin looked as white as a sheet, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his brow. L even appeared to be *shivering* a little. 

"It's like he's going through withdrawal or something" Aizawa whispered, watching as L's trembling hand reached out for some documents. 

"I'm worried about him. I think you should call this bet off, Light" Souichiro rebuked "I know you are only doing this for his health but look at him-does he appear healthy to you right now?" 

Light bit back a sigh. No. L looked far from healthy. Infact, he looked just about ready to keel over. 

"I'm BAAACCCK!" 

A collective shudder of irritation swept through the room as Misa dumped her suitcases at the door and rushed towards Light. 

"Did you miss me? I've missed you *so* much, Light!" 

Light grumbled in annoyance as the small blonde girl flung herself into his arms. Thankfully his fathers gruff clearing of his throat at the unproper behaviour was enough to make Misa climb off him and squeeze herself next to him. 

"Huh? What's up with Ryuzaki?" Misa tilted her head, her eyes fixed on an increasingly shaky looking L. 

"Light... " 

Light's head snapped up at the weak call and he rushed to L's side. L was semi-lucid, his eyes rolling back in his head. Light dropped to his knees in concern and steadied him. He didn't even think about the others watching as he cupped L's face in his hands. 

"L! What's wrong, shit! Are you okay?! " 

"Get... Watari" L gasped out,  his eyes flickering closed.  

Light nodded and grabbed L's phone from his desk.  Watari's number was on speed dial. 

L's body final gave up and his head hit the desk with a *thwack!* as he passed out. 

Misa shrieked, Light felt his blood turn to ice and Matsuda began running round the room in a blind panic. L had just fainted! He'd just collapsed at his desk and banged his head!  Was he dead? What would they do if Ryuzaki was dead? Matsuda breathed erraticly as the questions buzzed through his brain. 

"What do we do?" Matsuda cried as Aizawa and Mogi quickly picked L up from the chair and laid him on the nearest sofa. He'd hit his nose hard, one had to press a was of tissue to stem the bleeding while the other checked L's vital signs. 

Mogi withdrew his fingers from L's wrist with a look of alarm. 

"I can barely feel a pulse! We need to get him to hospital now!" 

Light shook his head, abruptedly disconnecting the phone call and waving at Mogi to get his attention. 

"No, Watari said he is on his way. He said 'No Hospital' he knows what to do." 

Misa was about to complain that her homecoming had been so rudely interupted by Ryuzaki, but then the black haired youth went into some sort of fit and she found herself screaming again. 

"Fucking hell, what's wrong with him?" Light fretted, doing his best to keep L pinned to the sofa so he wouldn't end up hurting himself. 

"This is more than just a reaction to not having sugar for a few hours... " Souichiro gazed at L thoughtfully "There is something he hasn't told us. He is very sick" 

Light felt the ice in his stomach crack apart at his father's words. He couldn't lose L, he just couldn't! He loved L more than anyone in the world. Had he caused L to collapse like this? Or was his father right in suspecting L had been keeping an illness secret from them? Had his bet made L's condition worse?!  He felt tears burn his eyes as he rebuked himself for even suggesting the stupid bet. 

"Light" Souichiro placed his hand on his shoulder "Don't blame yourself, whatever this bet or dare was, we both know Ryuzaki's pride made him accept it. You should not have made it, but it is done now. Let's concentrate on keeping him comfortable until Watari-San arrives" 

Thankfully Watari arrived not three minutes later. Light had never seen the man move so quickly, or look so concerned before. His usual pleasent smile was absent from his face as he rushed to L's side and assessed his condition wordlessly. 

"Yagami-Kun, go to the kitchen and grab some orange juice and a straw. He needs sugar or he will lapse further into a state of shock" 

The words just about registered in Light's panicked mind and he bolted out the room. 

"A state of shock? Is he that addicted to sugar that he can't go... " Mogi glanced at the clock "Six hours without it?" 

Watari sighed in annoyance. He *knew* this was going to come back to bite them. He had tried to get L to tell the others but no, his stubborn L had insisted his health was simply none of their business and flatly demanded he drop the issue. 

But now, it *was* their business,  particularly Light's. Watari was well aware of the romantic involvement between the two young men, and at first he had been upset L had not told him about it. But as the Kira case dragged on he realized L's decision to keep the relationship a secret was not one made out of spite. He just didn't want to disrupt the case. Watari had been confident L was going to tell him soon, he knew he wanted to confide in him... 

Light ran back into the room with a big bottle of orange juice and a straw. Watari cast him a cool look and took them without a word. He knew Light was involved in this somehow. Light cringed at Watari's look and slumped back to his father's side. 

Watari rifeled through the briefcase he always carried and extracted a small vial. The team watched as he uncorked it and held it under L's bruised nose. 

At once L's eyes snapped open and he made a *noise* of disgust, somewhere between a wretch and a moan. 

"I know, I know, you hate when I have to do that, Dear" Watari soothed, carefully assisting L to sit up a bit. L groaned as he felt Watari cup the back of his head to keep it steady. 

"Drink, L, you have to get sugar back in your system" Watari prompted, pressing the straw to his lips. L's eyes drifted closed again but he did begin drinking, his throat convulsing as he sucked down the sugar rich juice. 

Light felt like the biggest asshole on planet Earth as he watched the slow sweep of colour return to L's ashen face with each gulp of liquid he consumed. 

L NEEDED sugar. 

"Watari, what condition does he suffer from?" Souichiro asked, his eyes widening as L's tremers began to ease. 

"Severe Hypoglycemia" Watari said shortly, his eyes fixed on L "He was diagnosed when he was 9. I am aware L's sugar intake may be alarming to you but it is something of a neccassity to him. He is incapeable of producing glucose for himself, and if he goes longer than 2 hours without any his body will begin to shut down. Early symptoms include volatile behaviour and mood swings, pallor, tremours and perspiration. If left untreated these symptoms will become more serious, leading to lack of consciousness and seizures. Hypoglycemia can *kill* him and I believe if I hadn't arrived when I did L would probably in heart failure right now" 

Misa gasped as Light broke down in sobs at Watari's explanation. Why hadn't L told him this?! Souichiro pulled the distraught teen into his arms. He knew Light's feelings for Ryuzaki, and he was genuinely shocked by how deeply they ran. He had never needed to comfort Light (he had never seen him cry) since he was eleven years old. 

"He will be okay, you didn't know any better, Light." Souichiro tried to sooth him, but Misa being... Well, Misa, tried to barge in on the hug and comfort Light herself. She *was* his girlfriend. Light clutched at his father tightly and did his best to ignore Misa rabbiting on. 

"Ryuzaki should have told everyone, then you wouldn't have made that bet in the first place. He didn't have to accept it! This is all *his* fault, there's no need for you to be upset, Light!"

Light stiffened in his Father's arms and slowly pulled away. Misa shrank under the furious glare she recieved. 

"His fault?! This is *his* fault? He nearly *died* Misa! How can you be so heartless! Get out of my sight, I don't want to see you again"

Light felt a flare of vindication well inside him. He had been looking for an excuse to ditch Misa, and she had just laid one in his lap. He didn't even know why he started dating the vapid blonde in the first place. He only wanted L and he wanted the others to *know* they were together. 

"You're.. Breaking up with me?" Misa squeaked, tears welling in her contactless eyes. 

"Damn right I am" Light snarled "Get out before your thrown out like the trash you are"

Misa wailed in distress as Mogi guided her towards the door. If she wasn't involved with Light then she had no real purpose being in the Kira Task Force building. 

"I will change all the security codes later, once L is stable" Watari nodded at a sniveling Misa "I am sorry for your distress, Miss Amane, but you will be unable to access this building once you leave. I would suggest you spend some time reflecting on your callous and quite frankly *vile* nature and refrain from contacting any member of the team again-"

Misa opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by a rather curt "Good day, Miss Amane" before she was shoved at the door by Mogi. Her suitcases followed and then she could do nothing but bang on the door and scream at them. 

She lasted five minutes before she burnt herself out and left. 

Semi conscious, L couldn't help but smile a little at the scene unfolding around him. No more Misa Amane... 

"L?" 

Light had knelt beside him and was tenderdly stroking his sweat-socked hair back from his face. 

"Light... I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... I... Didn't want you to think I was... " L trailed off, thinking back to their conversation that morning. The word 'weak' hung between them and Light let out a fresh bout of sobs. 

"You're not weak! You are the strongest, bravest person I know! I am *so* sorry I made you take that stupid bet, I knew if I pushed you your pride would make you do it. I was stupidly ignorant, I was only trying to help you by showing you you could eat less sugar and I nearly killed you! "

L weakly patted Light's shoulder as the 18-year-old sobbed against his chest. 

Feeling very much like they were intruding, the rest of the Task Force averted their gaze as L comforted Light. 

"It's okay, Light. We were *both* stupid" L soothed "I should have told you all before about my Hypoglycemia." L flicked his gaze to Watari "Watari always maintained I should have. I am sorry if I worried any of you. It dosent happen often, but when my blood sugar drops too low I do pass out. Watari has been looking after me for years... "

Watari dipped his head, his kind smile back where it belonged. 

"I hope to take care of you for many years to come, L, but now at least the others know why you need your sugar so badly and what to do if you fall ill again" Watari's eyes settled pointedly on Light and L smiled. 

He would have to talk to Watari about Light soon. 

"I suggest everyone heads home for the day, L will need to rest up, and I plan on spending the afternoon baking some cakes and cookies for him to gain some strength"

L smiled at Watari, his eyes projecting his heartfelt thanks as Watari calmly ushered the Task Force out of the room. 

"Light... Are you coming home?" Souichiro already knew the answer but felt he should ask anyway. Light hadn't been home in months. He was attached to L's side even more than when they had been chained together. It was *love* that connected them now, and that was far stronger than industrial strength steel. 

"No, dad. I'm staying with L to care for him. I wouldn't mind helping Watari do some baking as well... "

Watari smiled at Light's unasked question and nodded his head. Yes, Light should preform some penance. He had no doubts the young man would spend the rest of the day running round after L and feeding him cake... 

"Give my love to mum and Sayu, though"

Souichrio nodded and with the others he wished L a speedy recovery and logged himself out. It was only 3 pm, he wondered how surprised his wife and daughter would be when he arrived home early. 

He found himself smiling as he walked to his car. It seemed some positives had come out of the days events after all: he got some extra time to spend with his loved ones, Light got some extra time to spend looking after his loved one and Misa Amane was *finally* out of the picture. 

Perhaps he would pick up a bottle of his wife's favourite wine and some flowers on the way home... 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

 

Later that day Light had tucked L up in bed and was lovingly feeding him the strawberry shortcake he had made. 

L was starting to get a bit irritated at the stifeling care Light and Watari were bestowing on him (Light had even insisted on accompanying him to the toilet- and not for a cheeky make out session- just in case he collapsed again) 

Watari had made him eat a bowl full of sugar rich porridge before L was allowed to go up to bed. Watari's eyes twinkled with understanding as L informed him *they* were off to bed. L smiled back at him in amusement. He couldn't keep anything from Watari. 

And so here he was, lying in bed like a pampered prince as Light fussed over him and fed him cake. 

All in all, a day he had been dreading had ended up turning out quite nicely. 

L sighed in content as Light cooed over how cute he was and lifted another forkful of cake to his mouth. 

'Yes, today has ended very nicely indeed' L thought as he happily opened his mouth for Light to feed him. 

Perhaps the sweetest thing about the day was Misa Amane being spectacularly dumped by Light. 

*that* was the icing on the cake...


	4. DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to spoil L and make things up to him after the events in 'CANDY' Light takes L on his first ever date- and it becomes a date to remember when the pair end up stranded on an malfunctioning Ferris Wheel at the Spring festival. Luckily, they find something to do to pass the time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaawwww. All my teeth have fallen out after writing this chapter! Next chapter is going to be more angsty to balance things out. Also, these were supposed to be oneshots but somehow they have all ended up interlinked. That wasn't my intention but *shrugs* please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed :)

Light looked down at the flyer in his hands. He had been passed it as he walked back to the HQ from a bakery run. A cute girl in Gothic Lolita attire (thankfully not Misa Amane) had handed it to him while chirping excitedly about the upcoming Spring Festival. Light remembered attending a few with a couple of meaningless girls and Sayu occassionly but he didn't have any stand-out memories of the festivals other than the vague recollections of the lights, flowers and the hoards of people. 

He vaguely recalled finding the smell of sugar in the air from all the candy stalls overbearing. But he knew someone who would *love* that... 

Light scanned the flyer with more interest. He wondered if L had ever been to a Japanese Spring Festival before. He doubted it... He trotted back to the girl and was greeted with a bright smile. 

He asked the girl how much entry was to the festival. She rattled off a few prices for various passes and Light was immediately intrigued by the pass that included a half hour ride on the Ferris Wheel, complete with champagne and use of a camera to snap some instant pictures of the moment. 

He knew L didn't care much for his picture to be taken but Light secretly wished for a photo of them both together. Just something small to put in a frame and place in his room. Something intimate, just for them... 

Light dug out his wallet and paid for two premium passes. He felt a flutter of excitement in his belly as he bowed in thanks and walked away from the smiling girl, newly purchased tickets in hand. 

He just hoped L would take some time off and go with him to the festival. He had booked tickets for tomorrow night, the last night and climax of the festival. After the revelation of L's Hypoglycemia ten days ago, Light had to admit he viewed L in a different light. He did not see him as 'weak' at all, he just saw a previously unseen vulenerablity to him and it made him increasingly protective of him. L was his world and nearly loosing him had terrified him. He was determined to make amends and show L how special he was to him. 

Light had brushed up on his baking skills and had made numerous homemade treats for his lover (much to Watari's approval) and had researched L's condition extensively. If anything was to go wrong in the future he was confident he now had the knowledge and skills to help. 

Hopefully taking L to the festival would show him just how precious he was to Light. It would be the first time they went on a date (save the 'dates' he and L had endured with Misa) but now she was out of the picture, he was free to spend all the time he wanted with his boyfriend and he intended to make the most of it. Due to his unorthodox lifestyle and workload Light suspected L had never even gone on a date before. If that was true, it was up to him to make L's first date extra special and to do that he might require some additional help... 

Light scanned himself back into the HQ and immediately tracked Watari down. The old man was resting comfortably in his armchair as he filled up a smoking pipe. Light snuck inside the room and closed the door softly behind him. 

"Hello, Yagami-Kun, what can I do for you?" Watari greeted pleasently,  pausing in his task and setting the pipe to one side. 

In answer Light blushed and presented the two tickets he had bought. 

"I would like to take L to the Spring Festival tomorrow..." 

Watari smiled at Light's nervousness. It seemed the teenager had been well and truely shocked by L's episode of ill-health. He had never seen the boy fawn over him so much before. It was a very touching thing to see, and Watari's opinion of Light had risen dramatically when he noticed how *happy* L was as Light fawned over him. Light's devotion to his ward was sincere, so Watari was content in stepping back and letting things develop (though he did make sure Light knew if he hurt L he would answer to *him*) 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. L only commented a few weeks ago how he would like to attend a traditional festival so I'm sure he would be delighted to accompany you, Yagami-Kun. If he feels his workload is too pressing, give me a nod. I will handle that. You could both do with getting out a bit more, you're both far too young to be cooped up for long." 

Light beamed. With Watari's approval gained, he felt confident L would accept the invitation. 

Light thanked Watari and rushed to the office to find L. L was 'occupied' by spinning his chair in circles as he attempted to beat his marshmallow cheek-storing record. He currently had 16 stuffed in his cheeks and very much resembled a particularly greedy hamster. 

Light had to smile at the sight. L could be such an adorable idiot at times. 

"L, got a minute?" 

L spun the chair to face Light and pointed to his face. He mumbled something Light assumed meant 'I'm on 17 now, Light! ' 

Ah yes, L's previous record was 16, Light recalled. He felt his lips twitch into a smile as he strode over to him and poked his cheek gently.  

"It's important, and you aren't going to fit anymore in, you'll vomit soon if you keep that up! " 

L cocked an eyebrow and stuffed another marshmallow into his mouth. Sure enough he soon gagged and lurched for the wastebasket and spat the soggy mass of marshmallows into the bin. 

Souichrio shot him a disaproving frown but Light was utterly charmed by his cuteness and rubbed L's shoulders as he spat out an excess of sugary saliva. Light guessed love truely must be blind if he thought L nearly throwing up after stuffing marshmallows into his face was 'cute' 

"Okay, I concede at seventeen. I've still bested my previous record" L glanced at Light and frowned. He could see the slightest hint of nervousness in his posture. Why would Light be nervous? Curiosity piqued, L hoped out of his chair and pulled Light over to the mini kitchen and coffee machine.It offered them a limited amount of privacy in the otherwise open plan workspace. 

"Are you okay? You seem a bit on edge" L asked, as soon as he was certain they would not be overheard. 

"Well... " Light swallowed and pulled the tickets out from his pocket "I was hoping you would go on a date with me?" 

L peered at the tickets and tilted his head. A date? Light wanted to take him on a date... To the Spring Festival! 

"An actual proper date?" L clarified, already wondering what on earth he was going to wear. 

"Yes, I am asking you to go on an actual, proper date with your boyfriend who loves you" Light leaned in closer, the familiar sweet smell of L's marshmallow body wash filling his nose. Task Force be damned,  he just wanted to kiss that adorable shocked look off L's face... 

"I've never been on a date before" L whispered "I wouldn't know what to do, Light, I might embarrass you... " 

Light brushed his fingers against L's as he reached for the coffee stirrers. L smiled at the brief touch, feeling the reassurance in it. 

"I would feel honored having you on my arm, L. You will never be a source of embarrassment to me. Even if you don't wear any shoes!" Light smiled and it was so sweet and genuine L felt himself melting. 

"When are we going?" 

"Tomorrow night. Meet you in the lobby at 6.30?" Light grinned, his earlier nerves vanishing into excitement. 

"Yes." L nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks "I will have to wear shoes, since we will be outside, but I think I can tolerate them since I'm going on a *date* with you... Light, may I tell Watari?" 

"I did already mention it to him. He is the closest thing you have to a father and I wanted to double check it was okay with him if I took you out. I know how protective he is over you, and I've promised to contact him if there are any problems... " 

L glanced around and noted the team were either on their phones or browsing the internet. He smiled and swiftly risked a kiss,  kissing Light's cheek and startling him. 

Matsuda bit back a squeal and whipped his head away just as L walked back into the main room. Light and L were just *so cute!* 

L noticed Matsuda's happy grin and quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"You look happy, Matsuda-San" L commented. 

"I am! It's Friday night" Matsuda fixed L with a wide smile "Any plans for the weekend?" 

L's face revealed nothing, but Matsuda did note the lingering blush on his cheeks. 

"Same as usual" L replied evasively "I hope you enjoy your weekend, Matsuda-San" 

Matsuda smiled as L wandered back to his computer but he didn't appear to be intent on doing anymore work- L was instant messaging Light and again Matauda had to bite his lip to stiffle the 'Awww!' threatening to come out. He wished they would just tell everyone already. It's not like nobody knew everyone did! Even the Chief approved. Matsuda remembered the Chief saying the boys would 'Tell them in their own time' and he really hoped that would be soon. He couldn't wait to start buying couples Christmas cards and other cute things! 

The team began to pack their things up in preparation to go home for the night and most had left the HQ by 6 pm. It had been another frustrating day, but the Kira investigation was moving in the right direction. Yotsuba were within their sights. 

Light had decided to go home with his father for the night to see his Mother and Sister and have a family meal. L had been fine with the decision (more than fine, since he was longing for a reprive from Light's well-meaning but smothering attention anyway) and he had plans of his own.  

L knew they would probably spend most of the evening messaging each other anyway, but he also had something he needed to do. Watari was already briefed and waiting to go- L, the three greatest detectives in the world, was going *shopping* 

L wondered what his personal shopper would be like. Watari had found her through one of his numerous contacts and arranged a meeting in a high-end department store at 7. Since L had no real knowledge (or interest, if he was honest) of fashion, he had no idea what clothes he would wear. He did not want to embarrass Light, and he knew despite Light's reassurances he was bound to get some funny looks if he walked around barefoot... 

He wanted Light to be proud of him. He knew looks and appearances were shallow concerns,  concerns he had never even considered before, but they seemed to matter to Light for some reason, even though he couldn't call his boyfriend shallow in the least. 

He was going on his first date. He would have to break out of his comfort zone a little. It was just another new and intresting thing his relationship with Light had brought to his life. Light made him question values and beliefs he had long held, and he also made him see the world in a different light (excuse the pun) 

"L, are you ready to go?" Watari asked in his ear, as Light and his Father headed out the door to go home. Light glanced back at L over his shoulder,  his Amber eyes already full of passionate longing and L waved bye to him. He predicted it would be less than twenty minutes before Light messaged him. 

"I guess so. Watari, please be honest and tell me if I look stupid. I really don't want to embarrass Light... " 

Watari smiled and shook his head "You give yourself far too little credit, L. While I agree you would look more presentable if you paid a little more attention to your appearance, Light Yagami loves you for who you *are* not what you look like. And I believe he quite happens to fancy you anyway" 

L felt his face heat in embarrassment at hearing his handler and closest friend/father figure say such a thing. But it helped, he didn't feel so anxious anymore. Perhaps he *could* make the effort to look 'a little more presentable' if it would please Watari and Light... 

"Okay. Let's go then" L hopped off his chair and walked out the door before he could change his mind. 

'The things I do for you, Light' L thought, as he glumly put on his battered, old converse shoes. Watari rolled his eyes at L's exaggerated huffing and tied them up himself when L frowned down at them. At this rate they would never meet Sabrina in time! 

"Thank you, Watari" L looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes. 

Urgh. Why did people deem it necessary to wear shoes?! For thousands of years Homo Sapiens had been quite content running around Africa with bare feet. Whoever invented shoes was a collosal *wanker* in L's opinion. 

"Stop glaring at your feet and get in the car." Watari sighed. L, the world's greatest detective, meekly climbed into the silver Mercedes Benz. He was not a stupid person, and alongside pissing in the Amazon River, Skydiving without a parachute and poking a power socket with a wet fork, he considered disobeying Watari among the most dangerous threats to human safety. 

His sense of self-preservation was far too great for that. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

L felt distinctly uncomfortable as he wandered through the empty department store. He wasn't sure if he was pleased Watari had arranged for the store to close for his shopping trip or if shopping with other people around would have been easier. He supposed it didn't matter since his personal shopper was exictedly waving then over.  L repressed the urge to roll his eyes, these people were so transparent. The only thing young Miss Sabrina Yu was excited about was the amount of money L would be spending and the bonus she would recieve. Nevertheless, L was determind to make it out of this shopping trip in one piece. He could be pleasant. 

A warning look from Watari made him bite his lip. 

Scratch that, he would *have* to be pleasant. 

"Miss Yu, thank you so much for arranging this appointment. This is my nephew, Rue Ryuzaki. Rue has an important date tomorrow night and unfortunately he isn't well versed in what to wear that is suitably fashionable, so I was hoping you would use your expertise and help him" 

Sabrina took the measure of L in one sweep of her dark eyes. She saw a young man that *could* be considered attractive, if only he would smarten up a little. A diamond in the rough. 

Her bright red lips parted in a genuine smile. They were her favourites! She loved a challenge, and with his unusual hair and big gray eyes she could see a beauty in him *she* could draw forth. 

"How lovely, and who is this lucky lady?" 

L blinked. Lady? He looked to Watari for assistance and scowled when he saw the amused twitch of his mustache. He wasn't going to get any help then. Watari must be viewing this as another lesson in social interaction. 

"I am dating a man" L said flatly, secretly enjoying the brief flash of surprise that fluttered across her face. It was gone in seconds, expertly smoothed other by a pleasant, professional smile. 

"My apologies, Mr Ryuzaki. I am certain whoever your man is he is very lucky. We will do our best to make sure you look positively *dashing* for your date, hmm?" 

L nodded, unsure if the young woman was being genuine or not. He decided it didn't matter. They were both here for something- he needed trendy clothes and she needed a cut of the (probably extortinate) amount of money he would spend. 

"So, looking at you I can see you have a very lean build. Skinny jeans and fitted shirts would look fabulous on you. I would also recomend a few leather jackets. With that hair of yours and your lovely dark eyes you would *definitely* suit leather jackets and dark denims" 

L pictured the attire in his mind. It sounded entirely too 'cool' and 'edgy' for him, but hadn't Matsuda also said before he could pull that look off? It was worth a try. 

"Okay. I would also like some help in finding... " L did his best not to sigh "Colours that would suit me. Obviously I am very pale so anything that dosent make me appear any more alike a wrung-out-smackhead would be ideal" 

At the assistants confused stare, Watari uttered a fake laugh. 

"My apologies, Miss Yu. My nephew was raised in Europe, they have a very different sense of humor over there... " 

Sabrina Yu giggled and nodded. She *thought* Rue Ryuzaki was not entirely Japanese. She prided herself on her observational skills before focusing on the task at hand. 

"Shall we start with jeans?" 

L didn't have a say in the matter, she reached one manicured hand to his wrist and led him towards the denim section, with the expirence of a woman who had helped many clueless men purchase clothing. Watari smiled as he watched L frown in confusion at the woman's 'small talk' 

He found he had never been so proud of him before. Thanks to his relationship with Light, L was growing as a person. The shy young man in front of him was far more to him than the world's greatest detective or a letter on a screen. 

He was L Lawliet, doing his best to prepare for his first ever Date. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Light sighed as he pocketed his phone. He had messaged L forty minutes ago, why hadn't he replied? Usually L was fairly quick in responding on the rare occasions Light went home and had to message him. 

Soiuchiro noticed Light sighing at his phone *again* and cleared his throat. 

"Phone away, please" 

Light sighed again and slipped it back into his pocket. At once Sayu's bright eyes rounded on him. 

"Liiiight! Do you have a girlfriend? You're spending an awful lot of time sighing at your phone" she sang, her grin widening as she saw the slight flush of pink spread across her brother's face. 

Light took a long sip of water and fixed his little sister with a level stare. He was taking L out on a date tomorrow night. L had told Watari they were dating, perhaps it was time he opened up a little to his family. He looked at Sayu and smirked. 

"Try a Boyfriend?" 

Sachiko chocked a little on her mouthful of food and chased it down with a sip of water. Once she had composed herself she shot a triumphant smile to her husband. She *knew* Light was gay, she had always suspected it. She loved her son dearly, and his sexuality made no difference to her. She was just pleased her instincts about him had been proven correct.  

"Ooooh, who?" Sayu sat up straighter, her eyes widening in delight. She *loved* yaoi so naturally she was more than intrigued at the notion her handsome older brother was in a relationship with another guy. 

"No one you know" Light replied smugly "Maybe one day you will meet him, if you promise not to fangirl over him. He's very shy and I know what you're like Sayu- I've seen your Yaoi collection" 

Sayu adopted a wide-eyed, innocent expression and it reminded Light so much of L he just had to smile. 

"I would be very nice to the person dating my big brother" Sayu sighed "bring him round sometime, please?" 

Light glanced at his dad and was pleasently surprised to see him nod in approval. 

"Maybe I will" Light murmured, wondering how L would feel about meeting his family. He wanted the world to know L was his. Meeting his family would be a great way to start... 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

L took a break from trying on various items of clothing and sent a quick message to Light. He hadn't realized it had been forty minutes since he last responded. He excused himself by saying he was spending time with Watari watching old western movies. Light knew that was actually something he enjoyed doing with Watari when he had the time, so he was confident Light would buy the excuse. 

Sabrina was waiting outside of the changing room, practically sagging under the weight of the numerous outfits she had selected for him. 

L smiled shyly at her *genuine* sigh of delight at his current outfit. Dressed in a fitted cashmere jumper in a rich Royal Blue and black slacks, even L had to admit he felt comfortable AND looked stylish. 

"Yes! That is a must! Team it up with the slip on leather shoes and you will look a *dream! *" Sabrina purred, her eyes shining in feverish delight. 

L found he was actually growing to quite like the girl. She was clearly passionate about fashion and her enthusiasm in helping him was not solely based on her bonus as he had previously suspected. She genuinely wanted to help him look his best. When he had admitted his dislike of shoes and socks to her, she had nodded thoughtfully and returned with numerous slip on shoes with added insoles, and L was pleasently surprised to find they were actually tolerable. 

"Okay, I will get this outfit" L didn't bother looking at the price tags. They were expensive but he could afford them. Besides, this outfit was just one of many he planned on buying. If he and Light were going to start going on dates he needed an entire wardrobe of nice clothes ready for them. He doubted he would wear any of them when he was working, but then again he just might... 

It would certainly get tongues wagging and that was something L always enjoyed. He could just imagine Matsuda's surprise if he turned up for work in designer denims and a shirt instead of his usual bland attire... 

"Yay!" Sabrina cheered and thrust out a leather jacket and pair of black ripped jeans at him "These next! I think you will look so *hot* in these" 

L took them off her with a shy smile. 

Well, what did he know? He went to get changed into the outfit, leaving a smiling Watari and Sabrina to exchange approving glances. 

Light, meanwhile, had excused himself to use the bathroom so he could check his phone in peace. He smiled as he read L's message. He could just picture L tucked up in his favourite blue blanket munching on popcorn as he watched western movies with Watari. 

It was such a cute image he found himself grinning like an idiot. He replied wishing L a goodnight and saying he missed him. 

Light considered putting a pile of xxxx's at the end of the message and hesitated. Misa always used to do that. 

'Fuck her. She's history' Light smirked as he sent the message, complete with several xxxx's at the end. 

Light returned downstairs and joined his family in the living room. It was actually quite nice to spend time with them, especially as he hadn't been home in a while. Sayu was glued to the television mooning over Hidiki Ryuuga while his parents were enjoying a glass of wine. 

"Light, would you care for a glass?" 

Light smothered his surprise at his mother's question and accepted the glass she poured him. He sat next to her on the sofa and took a small sip. 

"Son, your father and I have been talking, and we just want you to know how very *proud* we are of you. We love you so very much, and we are so glad you have finally told us. When you were dating that Amane girl I knew she wasn't right for you. None of them were- Don't look at me like that, Dear, a mother can always tell!  These last few months you have been the happiest I have ever seen you. Tell me, Son, do you love him?" 

Light looked down into his wine glass and absorbed the feeling of warmth and love his mother's words gave him. He finally looked up into his mother's eyes and nodded his head. 

"I love him with all my heart, Mum. I would die for him" 

Sachiko placed a hand over her own heart and teared up a little at the depth of her son's feelings. They were certainly more sincere than those of that actor Sayu was whimpering over. 

Souichiro nodded, his usually grim expression sofetning at his wife's tears. 

"I hope you invite him over soon, Light. Perhaps you could ask him monday?" 

Light blinked. Ask him monday? His dad *knew!* 

Souichiro smirked at Light's dumfounded expression. Honestly, kids these days! They thought they're parents knew nothing. Well, he would show Light exactly how much he knew about his supposedly 'secret' relationship with L. 

"His name is Rue Ryuzaki, he is a work colleague of Light's" Souichiro informed his wife "He is a very intelligent young man, though perhaps some of his mannerisms might strike you as strange at first. He and Light have been friends for almost a year, and six months ago things moved on to a more personal level" 

Light had to smile at his Father. He really should have expected no less from him. 

"Rue Ryuzaki... " Sachiko tested the name on her tongue "Yes! I have a good feeling about him already, Light, please invite him to join us for dinner when you next see him. Is there any particular foods he enjoys? I will need to go shopping and organize a suitable flower arrangement... " 

Light and his father both grinned at each other as Sachiko dreamed up the perfect dinner party. Explaining L's 'diet' was going to take quite some time, plus Sayu had wormed her way over to them and was bouncing up and down in her seat chanting 'Light and Rue, sitting in a tree,  K. I. S. S. I. N. G! " 

"That is quite enough, Young lady" Sachiko scolded "Your father and I would like to discuss Mr Ryuzaki and his food preferences with Light. Go and watch the rest of your drama upstairs, please" 

Sayu pouted but got to her feet. The prospect of Light bring Rue Ryuzaki home for dinner filled her with excitement. She would wheedle the information out of her mum tomorrow when Light and her dad weren't around. 

"K, mum! Night dad! Can't wait to meet Mr Wonderful! " Sayu stuck out her tongue and ran upstairs. 

The adults smiled fondly at her antics as they heard her bedroom door slam. 

"Well, mum, the thing is, Ryuzaki..." Light paused, trying to decide the best way to explain L's illness, something he himself had only discovered very recently. 

"He has Hypoglycemia, Dear. He had an episode a week ago where he passed out and began fitting because his blood sugar was so low. His condition is controlled but he requires a *lot* of sugar... " 

Sachiko frowned as her husband's words sank in. She felt a pang of pity for Light's poor love, but she was determined to make him feel as welcome and comfortable as she could. She would just have to brush up on her baking and desert making skills! 

"Well, I will ensure Ryuzaki has plenty of sugary treats to choose from. I will have to ask Mizuki for a few lessons, I'm afraid my dessert making skills aren't their best... " 

Light took his mother's hand and squeezed it. "Ryuzaki would be more than happy with whatever you make, or buy, Mum. As long as it's full of sugar he will like it. Please don't stress about it, okay?" 

Sachiko nodded but she still looked hesitant and uncertain. 

"What is it, Dear?" Souichiro asked, pouring them all another glass of wine. 

"I can't help but wonder how healthy he is, it concerns me." Sachiko admitted softly "Of course, if Light is unconcerned by it then it's fine but... " 

Light smiled reassuringly at his mother and squeezed her hand again. "Mum, Ryuzaki was raised by a very intelligent man named... Watari. Watari developed a formula he adds to Ryuzaki's food that provides him with all the vitamins, nutrients and minerals he needs. He also makes him eat a... well-balanced meal a day. Not only that but Ryuzaki was the Junior Tennis champion for Great Britain *and* he is a master of Capoeria and Judo! He does not let his condition dictate his life and he is as strong and healthy as I am. He's 22 but to be honest, he looks and acts a bit younger" 

Sachiko smiled. Her son's boyfriend sounded quite the accomplished young man. Junior Tennis Champion for Great Britain AND a master of two martial arts. 

She couldn't wait to meet him. 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

 

 L sighed in relief as he finally climbed back into the car. It was gone ten pm and he was surrounded by bags of clothing but he was content. 

One very happy Sabrina Yu and £100.000 later, L found himself longing to climb into bed. 

Watari had taken it upon himself to enlist Sabrina as one of 'Rue Ryuzaki's' contacts and L had even found himself agreeing to meet the girl for coffee next week. 

He still wasn't entirely sure why he had agreed to that. It was probably something to do with Watari's pointed look when Sabrina had handed her phone number over and his further insistence his social skills could do with a 'brush up' as well as Sabrina's earnest smile when he found a smile and nodded his head in assent. He'd passed Rue Ryuzaki's phone number to her anyway, alongside a generous tip for her assistance. 

L yawned and rested his head against the cool glass of the window. He had a small smile on his face and closed his eyes as he reflected on how happy he was feeling lately. 

Watari smiled as watched  L nod off to sleep and made a mental note to personally thank Light Yagami for making his ward so very happy and content. 

L slept the entire journey home and Watari found himself loathe to wake him. He wasn't getting any younger, however, and knew he wouldn't be able to carry L inside like he used to. He could only hope after his days Light would be there to pick L up and carry him home safe. 

He gently shook L's shoulder and stood back as L's eyes snapped open. 

"Watari?" 

"We've arrived home" Watari informed the sleep-muddled detective "Shall we leave the bags until the morning? You can decide what you want to wear then" 

L shook his head and clutched onto the bag he had kept between his knees "I know what I'm wearing. Let's leave the rest to deal with later. Could you make me one of your special hot chocolates, please?" 

Watari found himself smiling and nodding. He was powerless against those big dark eyes and he and L both knew it. 

"Very well, let's get inside. You have a big day tomorrow and you need to rest. " 

L shivered. He did have a big day tomorrow,  in more ways than one : Wedy would be planting survilence in the Yotsuba HQ and he had had his date with Light. 

He just hoped both went as well as he hoped they would. If his and Light's suspicions about Yotsuba were confirmed he could finally solve the Kira case once and for all... 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Light awoke the next day with a wide smile on his face. It might have had something to do with the rather risque late night phonecall he recieved or it might be because tonight he was taking his boyfriend, who is parents now *knew* about, out on a date. 

He knew life was precious and one shouldn't wish time away, but he found himself wishing it was evening already regardless. 

'I have a lot to do before then, though. I have to pick out some flowers and chocolates for him and I need to decide what to wear... not to mention avoid Sayu and her questions all day... ' 

Light glanced at his bedside clock and smiled. Nine hours to go! 

"Liiiiiiiiight!" 

Light groaned and buried his head under his duvet. This was why he didn't sleep at home anymore. 

"Yu-huuuu, Liiiiiighht! " Sayu sang and in the way of little sisters who have no concept of privacy for their older siblings, barged into Light's room and dived on the bed. 

"Do you have a photo of him?" 

Light sighed and attempted to bury deeper into his duvet. 

"You don't? Why not? Tell me what he looks like at least. What colour is his eyes? Where's he from? Is he cute? Handsome? " 

Light found his head spinning at the rapid fire questions. 

"He has gray eyes and black hair. He was raised in Europe and is mostly European. He is... He is the cutest person I have ever met. He has huge eyes and such a sweet smile and... You will understand when you meet him" Light was thankful his blush was concealed by his bedding. His sister was beside herself with excitement. 

"Mum said he has a few odd habits. Like what?" 

Light rolled his eyes "He holds things very delicatly by the tips of his fingers and dosent like sitting normally. He prefers to crouch. He is a bit eccentric I suppose, but you get used to it. I think you would quite like him, Sayu" 

Sayu tried to imagine him and grinned. It seemed this Rue Ryuzaki was a very unique person and she knew at once why her brother would be attracted to him. Light was something of a unique person too, and the mundane bored him to tears. Obviously Ryuzaki was unique and intelligent enough to make Light fall for him, where countless other pretty girls had tried and failed to maintain Light's interest. 

"He sounds great! I better go I have Hockey practice soon, but fill me in on all the details tomorrow, k? " 

Light rolled his eyes. He would fill her in on *some* of the details. If all went to plan there would be some things happening later that night he wouldn't want his innocent little sister hearing about. 

Once he was left alone he had a quick shower and spent forty minutes trying to decide what to wear. He eventually decided on a pair of light denim jeans (L had said they looked nice on him once) paired with a new forest green fitted jumper. He completed the outfit with his tan loafers and tan trench coat and he was pleased with the overall effect. Smart/casual and he would stay warm. Obviously if L grew cold he would offer him his coat but he couldn't imagine L wanting to walk around in a tan trenchcoat. 

The afternoon went faster than Light imagined it would and he soon found himself en-route to pick up L, flowers and chocolates in hand. He had to smirk as he thought just how badly Misa would wish she was in L's shoes right now. Apart from a few teary voicemail messages he hadn't heard of the girl. He was glad about that, and he hoped she would continue to her distance. Somehow he doubted that would happen. 

'Urgh, I hope she isn't attending the festival' Light grimaced as the thought went through his mind. There was a high liklihood Misa would attend. It was her sort of thing and she'd mentioned attending the previous years festival... 

'L and I will just ignore her. No point in letting her ruin things' Light scanned himself into the building. There was no sign of L or Watari so he made himself a coffee and loitered in the foyer. He knew L was always punctual and it was only 6.20 so he wouldn't have to wait long. 

He had just put his headphones in and relaxed as he listened to music when an absolute *vision* dressed in black walked out of the lift. Light yanked his headphones from his ears and raked his eyes up and down L in astonishment. 

"L?? Holy *shit*" Light's jaw dropped as L smiled at his response. 

"Do I look okay?" 

"You look... Amazing! " Light breathed. L was wearing dark jeans that were ripped in places teamed with a thin black jumper. The jeans looked sensational on him, they clung to his long legs perfectly. A leather jacket and doc Martins completed his outfit. 

"You look like a fucking rock star" Light purred "You're so hot!" 

L smiled bashfully and scuffed his feet a little. Light noticed the boots and jumped to his feet.'Oh my god. I want to just kneel down right now and suck your cock!' Light thought, stunned at the dark adonis smiling at him shyly. He enveloped L in a crushing embrace before he remembered the flowers and truffles he'd bought. 

"These are for you" Light presented the bouquet of deep red roses and the most expensive box of Belgian Truffles he could find. L blinked in surprise. 

"For me? Thank you, Light, they are lovely. I didn't know we were supposed to give gifts on a date, I'm sorry... " 

Light shook his head quickly. He didn't want L to get the wrong idea. He knew it was a common practice for boys to give flowers or chocolates to the girls they were taking on a date but he didn't want to offend L by insinuating he was being treated like a woman. 

"Sometimes gifts are exchanged, not always. I just wanted to spoil you" Light soothed. Watari exited the lift and nodded approvingly at Light. 

"Well, they are lovely. Would you like me to put them in a vase and place them in your room?" Watari asked a still blushing L. 

"Oh, yes please. Thank you." L took one last sniff of the sweet smelling roses and handed them over. No one had ever bought him flowers before... 

"Go and have fun, Oh, Light, I would appreciate if you would return L at a reasonable time, he has a nine am meeting with INTERPOL" Watari bowed his head in thanks and Light promised he would. 

"Um, should we hold hands?" L looked down at their interlinked hands "Japan is not as tolerant of homosexuality as most Western countries are" 

Light shrugged "I don't care. I want to hold your hand, if people have a problem with it then that's up to them. Ready to go, Rue?" 

L smiled at the use of his alias. In circumstances such as these, he found he didn't much mind Light addressing him as Rue Ryuzaki. 

"Yes, let's go. I hope they have lots of candy stalls there. Watari said there would be Ohagi and cotton candy and candy apples and fudge and... " 

Light grinned and shook his head. Good thing he'd taken plenty of money with him, from the sounds of it L planned on spending most of the date eating candy. And he didn't mind in the slightest. 

"There will be lots of candy, there will be light shows and stalls, live music... " Light explained as he and L left the skyscrapper and headed into town. It was only a ten minute walk, and Light clutched onto L's hand tightly as he led him to the park the Festival where the festival was taking place. 

The streets were crowded and the pair stayed close together to avoid getting lost in the throngs of people. 

"Are all of these people going to the Festival? It seems very popular" L commented as a large group of teenage girls joined the mass of people waiting to cross the road. Light spotted a few of them blushing and pointing at their clasped hands and shrugged. 

"Yes, it's really popular. You okay? You're not cold or anything are you?" 

L shook his head and squeezed Light's hand. In truth he was feeling a little overwhelmed. He'd never been in such a large crowd of people before. Between the traffic noise, the bright lights and the murmur of conversations he felt a bit lost. 

Light seemed to sense L's unease and pulled him a little closer. L was not used to being out in public, he really hoped L didn't find it too overwhelming. 

"Why are those girls staring at us?" L whispered, indicating the group of giggling girls behind him. 

"They think we're cute" Light smirked "Probably huge Yaoi fans like my little sister" 

As they crossed the road L loudly asked 'What's Yaoi?' And the girls shrieked with delight at L's innocence. Light groaned as the group closed ranks and surrounded them from all sides. 

"Hey! Here, let me show you! This is a Manga called Love Star!" A bubbly pink-haired girl shoved the book under L's nose. L stared down at the image of two boys engaged in fellatio with wide eyes. 

"Miss, why do you think it's acceptable to show a complete stranger pornography in public?" L asked softly as he hastily looked away from the graphic scenes. 

The pink haired girl frowned at L's question and turned confused eyes to Light. 

"He's foriegn" Light smiled charmingly, as if it explained everything. 

The girls all nodded as if it did explain everything and began pestering L with questions. 

"Light... " L pressed closer against him as one particularly bold girl pinched his cheek. 

"Have a lovely time at the festival, Ladies! Please excuse us" Light flashed a bright smile and pulled L away from the group. 

"That was terrifying" L whispered as they hurried away from the lingering group of girls "Not all girls are like that in Japan, are they?" 

Light laughed at L's wide-eyed stare and directed him through the park gates. The smell of sugar-scented air, the boom of the music and flashes of multicolour lights filled L's senses. 

"Well, not all. Surely it's the same in England?" Light questioned, wondering if it was L's reserved nature that made him uncomfortable with talking to strangers or if it was just something he was just not used to. 

"Gods, no!" L gasped "People tend to ignore other people. We have a bit of a disinclination to speak to each other, really, unless it's too apologize profusely if we accidentally stand too close or something" 

Light smirked. He'd heard the typical British Stereotypes before. The British were typically considered aloof people who liked their own personal space and detested making small talk. Perhaps there was something to stereotypes afterall. 

"I see. Well, if you feel uncomfortable with strangers talking to you just pretend you don't speak Japanese and talk loudly in English. That should throw them off!" Light handed over their tickets at the booth and pulled L along as they entered the festival. 

L was captivated by the lanterns hanging from the blossom covered trees but Light was captivated by the play of lights dancing across L's face. He had never looked so beautiful to him than what he did now. L was like an excited child, pointing at the stilt-walkers and people in costume. 

It was something Light had grown up with and something he took for granted, but for L this was a new and exciting experience. Light plucked a few fallen Sakura from L's windswept hair and began explaining the tradition of the Spring Festival as they wondered around the stalls. 

L listened politely (not wanting to spoil the mood by informing Light he had reaserched the festival already) and pretended to be impressed by Light's knowledge. He usually *was* impressed by Light's knowledge anyway so he didn't feel too bad about faking his interest on this occasion. Light spotted something that made his eyes sparkle and L raised a brow as he was pulled over to a shooting arcade. 

"Ooooh, Light! Look!" L pointed to a large Panda plushie with the wide eyed excitement of a child. No matter how much it would cost him, Light was determined that Panda would soon be L's. 

"I will win him for you, Babe, start thinking of a name for him" Light said confidently. The stall owner raised a brow at Light's arrogance but took his money anyway. Most of the kids who tried thought they were a crack shot, but he hadn't awarded a top prize in the last three years. He doubted very much he would be letting his fancy plush panda go anytime soon. 

"So, if I get three bullseyes I win the Panda?" Light clarified. He knew how tricky some of these stall operators could be. He was taking no chances- L wanted that Panda so he was getting it. 

"That's right, Kid." The old man flicked a switch and the targets began to move. "Gotta hit all three though" 

Light snorted. Judging by the man's smug tone when he'd flicked the switch he didn't rate his chances highly. He would show him. He took hold of the rifle and propped it against his shoulder. He took his time in examining the scope then took his aim before he looked back at L and winked. 

Then he turned back to the targets and to the astonishment of both L and the stall owner quickly hit all three bullseyes in quick session. 

"Wow!" L breathed, his eyes sparkling as he watched Light put the gun back with a smug smile on his face. 

"I'll be taking that panda now, please" Light purred, relishing the frown of displeasure on the old man's face. Knowing he had no other option, the old man sadly handed the Panda over to Light. 

"Here you go, Babe" Light passed the panda to L "thought of a name for him?" 

L held the soft toy in his hands and smiled at it. It might just be a stuffed toy, but it was something very special to him. It would be a physical reminder of their lovely night together at the Festival. 

"Pocky" L decided. The Panda had a fetching pink bow around his neck that was decorated with strawberries. L had immediately thought of strawberry pocky when he looked at it. 

"Pocky it is then. Guess I'm going to be sharing your bed with someone else now, huh?" Light teased. 

"I'm sure there will be room for both of you" L tucked Pockey under his arm "Thank you for winning him for me, I had no idea you were such a fine marksman!  Maybe you could give me some lessons? Watari's tried to improve my aim but hasn't had much joy" 

Light reached for L's hand and directed him away from the scowling old man. He didn't want L's experience ruined by an bitter old man. 

"Do you want to go check out some other stalls? Or we could take a ride on the Ferris Wheel" Light gestured to the giant Ferris Wheel, it was lit up with brightly flashing lights. What was even more appealing was there was hardly anyone waiting to go on it. 

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" L replied. He was mesmerized by the shifting colours and found himself quite excited at the prospect of going on it. Whilst he had been on a Ferris Wheel before he had never gone on one with *Light* 

As they turned to head towards the Ferris Wheel both boys stopped as they heard a *very* familiar squeal. 

"Oh, no... " Light moaned as none other than Misa Amane ran up to him. She was dressed in a dark blue minidress that twinkled with sparkling lights. Her hair was tied in pigtails and outwardly she appeared happy and cheerful, but the boys could see the hollowness in her eyes. 

"Light..and Ryuzaki" Misa's lip curled with distaste as she noticed their entwined hands. 

"Miss Amane" L bowed his head in greeting. 

"Hi Misa" Light's tone was flat with indifference. 

Misa seemed to pick up on it and the smile hovering on her lips faded away. Light didn't want to speak to her. It was obvious in the tone of his voice and the way he clutched L's hand tightly. 

"Ryuzaki is doing much better, thanks for asking" Light turned to L and placed a soft kiss on his cheek "If you'll excuse us, we're going on the Ferris Wheel" 

"Take care, Miss Amane" 

Misa scowled at Ryuzaki's politeness. To her his soft voice sounded smug, not sincere. 

"You too, L" she trilled loudly. L froze in place and shot a panicked look at Light. He could not have his obscurity as the detective L undermined by a jilted ex-girlfriend. 

"You know, I wouldn't go saying that too loudly. There are always eyes watching and in the business Ryuzaki is in people who talk too loudly about things that *shouldn't* be talked about... Well, they soon stop talking. Permanently" 

"Are you *threatening* me?" Misa screeched. 

"I'm not. I'm warning you. For your own safety I would advise you to keep your knowledge of Ryuzaki's true identity a secret. Just because I am no longer with you that dosen't mean to see I want to see you *hurt*" Light stressed the final word and looked her dead in the eye. 

Misa shot L an uncertain look. 

"I would be most upset to have to silence you, Miss Amane, but I can have you assisnated at the push of a button. I could have you shot right now actually... " 

Misa whimpered and looked around for L's henchmen. She couldn't see any but she just knew they must be lurking and watching them. Maybe calling Ryuzaki L hadn't been such a bright idea. 

"Okay! I'm sorry, geez" Misa sighed in relief as her bodyguard finally appeared by her side. She knew poor Izui would be no match for the hired thugs L would command but she still felt reassured to see him. She decided she would have to bide her time, Light would return to her once he realized how *dull* Ryuzaki was compared to her. "Nice seeing you, Ryuzaki and Light" Misa bit her lip, as if she wanted to say more, but decided against it. L's glare hadn't wavered in its intensity and Light was staring at her like she was a some kind of bug. 

Light didn't bother returning the goodbye. The queue for the Ferris Wheel was starting to pick up, and he didn't want to waste anymore time talking to Misa. 

"Let's go, Babe" Light chirped. L shot one last glare at Misa and mouthed 'I will have eyes on you' once he saw the blood drain from her face he was satisfied she had fell for their bluff. 

"You weren't entirely bluffing, we're you?" Light whispered as they finally joined the queue for the Ferris Wheel. 

"No. I have never actually hard to order anyone to be 'silenced' before, but if I needed to do it would be easy enough. I just hope I never actually *have* to... Do you think she will hold her tongue? " 

Light considered. Misa might not be as intelligent as he or L but the girl was not stupid either. He had seen the fear in her eyes. Her own sense of self preservation would be enough to keep her silent. And even if it wasn't... *he* would make sure L's secret was kept safe. 

"Have her tailed for a month if you like, but I'm confident she's learnt her lesson. Anyway, let's not talk about her. We were having a nice time up until the bleached blonde goth-barbie showed up" 

L smirked at Light's description of Misa. Light handed their tickets over and helped L step into their gondala. 

"Oh? We have champagne too?" L picked up the bottle from its ice bucket and examined it. 

"I wanted to make tonight special" Light explained as they were locked inside the gondola "I was hoping we could take a picture together?" 

L noticed the instant camera and handed it to Light. 

"As long as they are just for us, I don't see why not" 

Light grinned and snapped a couple of photos of L. L was completley unprepared for the photos and blinked as the flash went off. 

"Never mind, let's wait till we get a bit higher to take some photos. Want some Champagne?" 

L nodded and Light poured them both a glass before sitting next to L. 

"Cheers" Light clicked their glasses "That's what the Brits say, isn't it?" 

L nodded and took a small sip. It wasn't as bad as he was expecting it to be. Maybe it was just the experience of going up in the air or the bright lights of the city twinkling but L found the Champagne a lot more paletable than before. By the time they reached halfway up Light had already refilled their glasses. 

Light snapped a few more photos of them sitting together as they sipped on Champagne and admired the city views. L insisted on a few pictures of Pocky, who was placed in the seat opposite them. 

"This is really lovely, thank you Light" L snuggled closer to him. The wind was picking up slightly and a cool breeze was rocking the gondala slightly. "I don't like this sudden wind, though... " 

Light wrapped an arm around his waist as he snapped some more photos. "Don't worry, we'll be fine! We're nearly at the top now!" 

Light was too preoccupied with the camera to detect the faint tremour that ran through the steel frame of the wheel, but L was not. As their gondola reached the highest point he jumped to his feet in alarm. A loud *screech* made the other occupants of the ride shriek as it abruptly came to a halt. 

"I think it's broken down!" L frowned, trying to peer down at the base to see if anyone was rushing to their aid. He could barely see a thing, they were at the highest point now. 

"Fucking typical" Light sighed then took a long sip of his champagne "We have to be *right* at the top!" 

The gondola rocked in the breeze and L quickly sat back down, his stomach a bit queezy at the motion. 

"Everyone! We are so sorry to inform you a part of the machine has malfunctioned and the Wheel has gone into safety mood. Our Engineers will fix the problem as soon as possible. Please huddle close for warmth, especially those in the higher gondolas! Once again, we apologize for this incident! Please stay calm and remain seated, We will update you as soon as the issue is fixed!" 

L and light looked at each other. The man shouting through the loudspeaker didn't sound overly confident the issue would be fixed soon and it was starting to get quite cold. 

"Fuck sake" Light hissed. Of all the times the wheel had to break down it had to happen now. He could feel L begin to shiver and pulled him closer. 

"I'm sorry, Babe" Light sighed, resting his head on L's shoulder. 

"There's no need to apologize, Light, it's not your fault the wheel malfunctioned. It just happens sometimes. Guess we will just have to finish this bottle of Champagne and cuddle" L poured them another glass "and try not to think about how bloody *cold* it is up here" 

Light smirked as a naughty idea entered his mind. The nearest gondalas either side of them were at such an angle they would not be able to see inside their gondola... 

"Do you know what one of the best ways to keep warm is?" Light asked huskily, taking the tip of one cold ear into his mouth and worrying it slightly between his teeth. 

L shivered slightly and it wasn't through the cold. He had a good inclination as to what Light was thinking and the thought excited him more than it should have. L decided he would blame it on the champagne as he straddled Light's lap and kissed him. 

"Mmm" Light shove the two glasses out of the way and wrapped his arms around L's waist. He was already feeling warmer with a lap full of L. 

"This is crazy" L laughed softly when Light attacked his neck "Can't believe I'm even considering this... " 

Light grinned and shifted L so he had better access to his neck "We are survival experts, L, we must do whatever it takes to stay warm. If that means fucking you in this gondola until you cum screaming my name, then that's what I'm going to do" 

L snorted in scandolized amusement but it quickly turned into a moan as he felt one of Light's cold hands slip down his back and grasp his ass. L couldn't help the startled yelp that ripped from his throat when he felt a finger pressing into him slightly.  
It felt deliciously naughty, and L found himself very tempted to grind down on the finger teasing him. 

"Ha... Light... " L shuddered as just the tip was pushed inside him.  

"Damn, you are so warm here" Light groaned "I bet you would be so tight and hot around my dick, wouldn't you?" 

L felt a spark of arousal shoot up his spine at Light's dirty words and whimpered in distress. They didn't have any lube with them! 

Light spread L's legs a little wider and L bit his lip at the satisfying burn as Light's finger pushed fully inside him. 

"We...don't have lube! " L panted as the finger slowly moved inside him. The slow drag against his tight entrance was enough to encourage L to push down a little and force the finger in deeper to the last knuckle. It ached deliciously. 

"Oh, we do" Light smirked, pulling a small tube from his pocket and waving it in front of  L's shocked face "Told you, I'm a survival expert. It's very important to always carry lube with you in case you get the overwhelming urge to fuck your adorable boyfriend in strange places, Such as Ferris Wheel Gondolas!" 

L gasped in laughter as Light flipped the lid and squirted some onto his fingers. 

"I'm gonna stretch you out first, don't want you getting too cold when I'm getting you ready" Light husked in his ear as another lube-slick finger pushed into his twitching hole. 

"Jesus!" L yelped. The wind was howling around them and they were a hundred feet in the air, but the bright lights of Tokyo were of little interest to him now. He could only focus on those clever fingers inside him, each movement made him melt. Light felt L relax on top of him as he pressed in deeper and began to scissor his fingers. L's needy little moans against his neck made the blood roar in his veins. He was actually going to fuck L in a ferris wheel gondola! What a first date to remember! 

"More" L hissed as Light's fingertips brushed against his prostate. Light happily obliged, moving his fingers in and out of the lube slickened hole. L hid his face in Light's neck, suddenly embarrassed at the wet sounds of his hole sucking up Light's fingers as they filled the chilly air of the gondola. 

"Damn" Light moaned. His cock was pulsing in his jeans and he honestly didn't think he had ever been so turned on before. Between the sensation of L squirming on his lap, the sounds of their gasping breaths and the dirty wet noises he made as he fingered L, Light felt he would go insane if he was wasn't buried in that tight heat soon. 

"Light!" 

Light smirked as L convulsed in his arms as he moved his fingers in a rhythmic, circular motion. Each sweep of his fingertips brushed the sensitive of nerves deep inside his lover. Light found himself suddenly greatful they were at the top of the wheel- L was being particularly loud, cursing and gasping with each sweep against his prostate. 

"Fuck! Light, stop teasing! I need you" L panted. Light groaned as L suddenly climbed off his lap and yanked his jeans down. L shivered as gooseflesh erupted over the pale skin of his legs.  
Light moaned as L pulled his boxers off. L was just as hard as he was. 

"Fuck! Its so cold" L whimpered as a brutal gust of wind rocked the gondola "You'd better warm me up soon, Light" 

Light lifted his hips and pulled his jeans and boxers down until they pooled at his feet. He held L's eyes as he took his erection in hand and began to slick it up. 

"I really want you to ride my dick" 

L shuddered at the words. 

"Come here and climb on my lap. I want you to sit on my dick and ride it. It will keep you nice and warm, Baby... " 

L moaned helplessly as he clambered back onto Light's lap. Now they were both free of their pants and underwear they could both move more freely. Light clutched onto L's hips and rubbed the head of his cock against him. 

"Fuck... " L groaned "Light, I need it. Please" 

Light pressed into the tight heat and hissed in pleasure. His legs were shivering with cold but inside L was positively molten. L sighed in pleasure as Light's thick cock pushed into him inch by inch. Light was drawing it out and L decided he had had quite enough teasing for one night.  With one roll of his hips he pushed himself down onto Light's cock and took him all the way in. Light cursed and bite his shoulder as L rocked his hips. 

"L! Christ! You feel so fucking good" Light panted. Dimly both boys could hear another announcement from the engineer informing them the fault was nearly fixed. 

Light planted his hands on L's hips to guide his movements as L began to grind against him. 

"Ah... Light, this is so good!" L gasped, his hips moving of their own accord as he found his pace and fucked himself on Light's cock. 

"So good at this!" Light praised "Fuck, move those hips more!" 

The gondola was rocking slightly and it wasn't due to the wind. Neither genius cared as L clenched his thighs and rode Light expertly. Light felt stars explode behind his tightly closed eyes as each upward movement caused his cock to *nearly* slide from L's body until just the tip was inside, and then L would grind down onto him and take him in deep again. 

Light's cock was gushing with precum and he knew he wouldn't last long,  but he suspected neither would L. L's cock was rock hard against his stomach and each roll of hips made it rub against Light's jumper. L was gritting his teeth against the maddening friction, even as his thighs began to tremble with the strain of his movements. 

"I need to pound into you. I need to fill you up!" Light gasped, sliding lower in the seat until he had the room to suddenly snap his hips up. He grabbed L's hips and cried out with each push and pull into that tight, hot body. He could feel L's inner walls clamp down on him and it drove him wild with lust. 

L spasamed in his grasp and stared out at the city around him as Light began to pound into him. He could hear the fleshy sounds of Light's balls slapping against his ass and tightened his muscles. Light responsed by digging his fingers harder into his hips and pistoning his hips furiously. 

"Gonna cum!" Light cried "L! Fuck, yes! Ah! Ahhhhh!" 

L screamed in completion as he felt Light's cock pulse inside him. Light was hissing out obscenties as he emptied his balls and L collapsed against him and squirmed as his cock spurted jet after jet of cum on Light's trench coat. It felt so good for both of them that neither of them was aware the wheel had began turning again. 

"Yes! Shit, take it!" Light babbled, his erratic hip snapping finally subsiding as L shivered against him. 

"Holy... Fucking.. Hell" Light groaned. His cock was still buried deep within L and he found himself loathe to move, even as L's internal muscle contractions stimulated his over-sensitive cock. 

"Huh? Light! We're moving!" 

Light cracked upon his eyes and blinked as he realised they were indeed moving and people in the lower gondolas were being let out. He looked down to his cum stained coat and grinned. 

"Everyone is going to know what we were up to" Light eased himself out of L's body "and it was so worth it! " 

L grimaced as he swiftly pulled on his boxers and jeans. He felt so empty without Light in him. Lube and cum dribbled out of him and he grimaced again. 

"I would really like a shower soon, Light. I feel filthy" 

Light was content to lay back with his legs wide open and his softening cock exposed for a while. L shot him a panicked look when he realized how close they were to the ground. 

"Light!" 

Light sighed and followed suit and pulled up his underwear and pants. He looked completley unflustered as their gondola came to a stop and the ride assistant opened the doors. 

L's eyes widened in horror as he spotted the pool of lube and cum they had left on the seat. He was so mortified he marched past Light and climbed out of the gondola. Light shrugged and followed him, smirking at the ride assistant's knowing smile. 

"Nice ride, lads?" The girl asked, her eyes sweeping over the mess they'd made. 

"Very nice, thanks! " Light winked and L groaned in shame. He didn't even care if he bumped into Misa again, he briskly walked away from Light (trying *not* to cringe as he felt his cum begin to trickle down his legs) and only stopped when he was far enough away from the ride he wouldn't spontaneously combust with embarrassment. 

Light ambled up to him, not even attempting to wipe off L's cum from his coat. 

"Oh my god, can we leave now please?" L whispered. Light nodded when he realized how embarrassed L was. He had his face buried in Pockey's chest. 

"Go and get a cab, I don't think either of us feel like walking" Light pointed towards the line of taxis parked up by the gates and L rushed off towards them. 

Light wiped the mess off his coat and smiled as he pulled out the instant photos from his pocket. L looking out over the cityscape, the both of them drinking champagne and his personal favourite: a picture of them kissing, with L clutching onto Pocky. 

He quickly made his way to the commercial stalls and bought four wooden photoframes for his precious photographs. He paused at the sweet stall and chatted the lady up into making a hamper containing all of her sweets. Light was certain L would forget all about his embarrassment the second he saw it. 

As Light waited for his hamper, L found himself nearly nodding off in the back of the taxi. The driver had attempted to talk to him but soon gave up when he realized L's responses were going to be uninterested mono syllables. 

"Hey! Sorry, had to grab some stuff" Light jumped into the back of the taxi and gave the driver the address. They didn't have far to travel, less than a mile but Light knew walking back feeling *sticky* after their session in the gondola wouldn't be particularly pleasant for either of them. 

"What did you get?" L yawned, sitting up a bit so he could take a peek. 

"Something for you to open when we get back" Light said firmly, tucking the bags between his fee. L pouted but snuggled against him. They cuddled in the back of the taxi as it glided through the streets. Even the traffic lights seemed to want them to have a good night. They didn't hit a single red and soon found themselves back at HQ. 

"I have had the best date ever." L declared once they'd paid their fare and stood before the skyscrapper they called home. 

"Really?" Light blushed "you were really embarrassed after-"

"Obviously I was! But it was still the best date ever. Let's go in and have a shower" L smiled. 

They entered the silent Task Force building and went straight to L's room. L took a shower as Light placed the hamper in Pocky's arms and put the photoframes on the bedside tables. When Light was happy with the layout he snuck off for a quick shower, hoping L would follow his usual routine and spend forever in the bathroom. Thankfully, he was correct. Light had showered and dressed in ten minutes and even had time to pour them another glass of champagne and light some candles before L finally finished up in the bathroom. 

L stopped in his tracks as he took in the candlelit room. 

"Light.." L whispered "What's all this?"

"Our date hasn't finished yet" Light passed him a flute of champagne "Do you like it?"

L blushed as he noticed the bouquet of roses set in a vase on the table. 

"I love it" L grinned and made a beeline for Pocky and the hamper he held "Wow! There's candy in here I havn't tried before" L was tempted to tear into it, because it had been a whole hour since he'd last had sugar... But first, he decided Light should be properly rewarded for his efforts. 

Light gasped as L pounced on him and pinned him to the bed. 

"L! We've just showered! Not that I'm complaining" Light laughed as L pulled down his pyjamma pants. 

"I havn't had sugar in a while, so I need to taste the sweetest thing in this room" L said in a serious voice as he slipped down Light's body. Light groaned as L lapped at his stirring cock. 

"I'm the sweetest thing in this room?" Light gasped as L sucked the head of his cock into his mouth and tongued the slit. 

"Mmm. Definitely the sweetest" L purred before dipping his head and swallowing Light down to the root. 

"Shit!" Light yelled, hands flying to L's head so he could grasp onto his hair. L was sucking him with a singleminded determination and Light writhed against the sheets as he felt his cock harden in L's mouth. 

L moaned around the stiffening flesh and Light shuddered. If this was his reward for taking L out on dates and spoiling him he planned to make their dates a very regular occurance! 

Light was soon crying out L's name and shooting down his throat as L bobbed his head, swallowing it all down neatly and moaning with pleasure. Light blacked out for a moment as L licked him clean, only really coming to when L released him and curled up by his side. Light was a quivering wreck. 

"Do... You want to go to the Aquarium next weekend?" Light panted dazzedly "Or the zoo? Or the-"

L silenced him with a kiss. 

"I want to go everywhere with you, Light. I want us to make more memories and take more photographs" L smiled fondly at the photo on the bedside table. 

The exertions of the night finally began to take their toll and L carefully placed his hamper on the floor. Light was already half asleep so he downed the glass of orange juice waiting for him (thoughtfully left by Watari) and tucked in next to Light, pocky tucked under one arm. 

"Not having some candy?" Light slurred in surprise as L flicked off the light and laid his head on his chest. 

"I told you, I've already had the sweetest thing in this room" L giggled "that's for breakfast tomorrow"

Light pulled L tighter against him and smiled when he felt the plush fur of Pocky in L's arms. 

"*You* are the sweetest thing in this room" Light pressed a kiss to L's forehead, but L had already fallen asleep, his dark hair splayed across Light's chest haphazzardly. 

"Goodnight, L. Goodnight, Pocky" Light yawned. He was asleep in seconds, a smile still on his face as he dreamed about future dates they would go on...


	5. EPIPHANY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Task Force close in on Yotsuba, L has an epiphany about Light and his forgotten role as Kira that could spell disaster for their flourishing relationship AND herald his own demise. L decides to take some drastic actions to prevent Light from regaining his memories, even if it means going undercover and flirting with a man three times his age, risking his life to negotiate with a shinigami AND perverting the course of justice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of action and drama in this installment but naturally, there is a good bit of fluff here too. I kind of feel its important to establish WHY this series is not canon compliant... hence this chapter! Everything will soon be explained (sort of)  
> In this chapter, we discover just how much of a sneaky sneak L really is! He isn't going to let his investigation of Yotsuba lead to Light regaining his memories. Oh No... he is going to use that clever brain of his and *fix* things. 
> 
> Fluff will recommence (with a vengeance!) in the next chapter 'FAMILY' (brownie points to the person who guesses what that chapter is about, lol)

L had reviewed the footage several times and had come to the conclusion the majority of the Yotsuba group were either stark-raving mad or were experYou'veg some kind of mass hallucination phenomenon. 

Huguichi, in particular, was seen several times talking to an invisible entity known as 'Rem' and the frequent conversations alluding to 'writing down names in the Death Note' baffled L.

"What do they mean, write down names?" Light scowled at the footage and rewound it for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I don't know, Light. Looking at this logically we have enough evidence here to prosecute Yotsuba group for conspiring to commit murder. The fact that the people they mention end up dead shortly after provides proof they *have* murdered. What I don't understand, is *how* they committed the murders. The constant references to 'writing' and 'Death Notes' would lead to the obvious conclusion they are somehow killing people by writing in this notebook, as absurd as that sounds... No, this footage isn't going to be enough. If we want concrete answers to enable us to convict Yotsuba we are going to have to go undercover... "

L gazed around at his team, mentally assessing their abilities to participate in such a high-risk operation. Aizawa- too angry and prone to outbursts, Mogi- too antisocial, Matsuda-too stupid, Souichiro- too well known, Light- probably his best option, but still too young and inexperienced to guarantee success.

The only other option left to him was himself. He was not fond of doing such work directly but in certain situations... It was necessary. He was confident in his experience and Watari's abilities to assimilate himself into Yotsuba's ranks.

"Undercover? That sounds dangerous" Matsuda gulped, remembering his own recent foray into Yotsuba territory.

"It will be, which is why I will be the one to do it. Watari, can you do some digging on the current members and see if any of them are open to bribery. You can make up the story I am a junior member of the Yakuza or something, just make sure to grease their palms enough to ensure me a spot on their panel. I will act the spoilt rich kid who defers to his elders and hopefully, their own desire to network with the rich newbie will be enough incentive for them to clue me in on what's going on. I need to see what this 'Death Note' is for myself, the very case hinges on it"

Light frowned in concern. He did not want L infiltrating Yotsuba, it was far too dangerous. What if L's cover was blown?

"Are you certain, Sir? The last time you went undercover was six years ago in Syria... " Watari sighed and trailed off when L gave him that *look*, that look meant he had already made up his mind, so it was pointless to try and change it. "Very well, I will begin my investigations and get back to you as soon as I am able. I would suggest you prepare yourself. Might I suggest a haircut, change of eye color and the purchasing of obvious luxury items? You are taking on a challenging role, while I know you are up to date on Yakuza history, members and customs I doubt you will have the knowledge of their fashions and how they present themselves"

L sighed and nodded his head. He was about to go and blow an absolute fortune again. He reached for his phone and scrolled through his contacts. When he found the person he was looking for, he sighed again. The things he would do for this case...  He dialed her number, almost wishing she wouldn't pick up. No such luck, after three rings she answered.

"Sabrina? Hi, this is Rue Ryuzaki. Ah, yes it went very well thank you... Mm, I've been very busy but I haven’t forgotten about our coffee date. Are you free to meet me this afternoon? Excellent, I will meet you in Opal's foyer at 1? Okay, see you soon, bye."

L hung up and frowned as he felt the heat from Light's glare. Everyone was just *looking* at him and he didn't like it. He nearly groaned when he realized he hadn't even told Light about his meeting with Sabrina. No wonder they were all looking at him so strangely, without context they probably all assumed L had just made plans for a date in the middle of organizing a covert operation to infiltrate Yotsuba. And Light... Well, Light was probably very annoyed at him.

"She's a new contact, I'm not dating her" L blurted out when Light's angry amber gaze burned through him "Please stop glaring at me..."

Light continued to glare.

Matsuda nudged Mogi as the drama unfolded. Where they about to witness their first ever domestic between Light and L? Light looked incensed with jealousy and anger and poor L just looked a bit confused by it all.

"So, who is she then?" Light asked in a carefully neutral tone.

"She is a shop assistant who... Helps me find stuff I need. She invited me out for coffee which I forgot about until now. I need her help in finding the right clothes and accessories to wear if I am going to portray a convincing persona of Yakuza member. Watari, I will take the car and meet her, please stay here and work on establishing a contact within Yotsuba. I will contact you if I need anything"

"As you wish, L, do be careful you know I do not like you venturing out alone... " Watari glanced pointedly at Light and Light understood at once. Watari was asking him to go with L.

"Don't worry, Watari, L won't be going alone. I'm coming with him" Light said firmly "Right, L?"

L resigned himself to being outmaneuvered by Watari and Light and simply nodded his agreement. He couldn't exactly refuse Light now and at least he would have the opportunity to explain his relationship with Sabrina to Light properly. He found himself quite surprised at the jealousy Light had displayed. He himself had never shown much jealousy when Light carried on his facade with Misa, but perhaps the reason he wasn't bothered by it was that he *knew* it was a facade. Light had no idea who Sabrina was, so he would naturally react differently.

"Great, you can tell me all about this Sabrina on the way" Light said in an icy tone, already shrugging on his jacket. Souichiro rolled his eyes at his son's jealousy and ordered the others to get back to work. Regretfully, they all returned to their computers but Matsuda's head kept swiveling over to Light and L to see what was happening.

L noticed and barked an order at Matsuda to get back to looking over Yotsuba's spreadsheets. With hunched shoulders, Matsuda turned back to his computers. He was used to L snapping at him at times, he wasn't sad about that, rather he was upset L and Light were having a disagreement.

'What if L is having another secret affair with this Sabrina lady? Oh no! Poor Light! They will split up before I can even send them their first couples Christmas card! ' Matsuda's shoulders slumped even further as L and Light walked out of the office. 

"Come with me then, I need to get changed before we meet her."

Light knew L meant he would need to don a disguise before he went out in public, but he couldn't stop his stomach rolling in jealousy at the possibility L actually wanted to look nice when he met her...

"When did you meet her?" Light asked as they rode the lift up to the top floor "You've never mentioned her to me"

"I met her last week, she helped me find some new clothes to wear on our date. I am sorry I forgot to mention her to you, Light, but to be honest, I completely forgot about her... " L reached for Light's hand and took it in his own "I promise there is nothing for you to be jealous of... I... might have told her about you anyway. She's very sweet but a bit forward. Think of a female Matsuda and you will have some idea... "

Light groaned. A female Matsuda. He was starting to feel embarrassed at his fit of jealousy. The entire team had witnessed him acting like an idiot, and L had just seemed confused by his jealousy, which rendered him getting jealous even more ridiculous.

"I'm sorry I was jealous. I just thought... Well, I suppose I wasn't thinking" Light smiled down at their linked hands "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"No, Light,I suppose I'm flattered you care so deeply for me that you would become jealous in the first place. And I am sorry I never found the time to tell you about her. If things had been the other way around, I would probably have been upset as well" L rested his head against Light's shoulder, enjoying the brief moment of respite. When it was just him and Light he found himself able to fully relax and open up.

"I've been preoccupied with Yotsuba. I know the final piece to the puzzle is tied to them. Their main business competitors are going bankrupt due to the unexplained deaths of their shareholders and CEO's. Do you think it's possible some magic notebook could enable them to kill people? Just by writing their names down in it? It sounds ridiculous but... The second Kira mentioned 'Shinigami' in their broadcast and Huguchi has been recorded speaking to 'Rem' who apparently *is* such a creature numerous time... I find myself at odds with my thought processes here. The logical part of me wants to dismiss it entirely, but there is just too much evidence to do so..."

Light listened as L explained his dilemma. He understood perfectly because his own thoughts on the matter were pretty similar. Death Notes and Shinigami? they sounded like the plotlines of a Fantasy-Horror movie. Like L, Light only believed in scientific fact. Until the existence of such a phenomenon could be proven, he would view them with just as much skepticism as L did.

"But... We can't allow our own bias or skeptic natures to infringe on the case" Light murmured aloud.

"Precisely. I'm glad you at least understand the risk of bias here. Matsuda has already declared he believes in Shinigami, but I think he's getting them confused with Santa"

Light giggled as they ripped into Matsuda.

"He better be a good boy then, or Santa will bring him a heart attack for Christmas!" Light snickered and L burst into shocked laughter.

It wasn't something they should be joking about, considering the current state of affairs and Kira's climbing death toll but they were only human. Sometimes laughing about the things that frightened you the most was the best way to confront them.

Light followed L into his room and watched L pull hanger after hanger out of his wardrobe.

"Wow. You really did take shopping seriously" Light picked up a cashmere jumper and winced at the figures on the price tag "This cost more than triple what my Father earned in a month with the ICPO!"

L shrugged and plucked the jumper from Light's fingers. "I didn't know that... Do you think I should give everyone a raise? In truth I don't actually know what I'm paying them, Watari deals with that... "

Light shook his head in amazement. Imagine being just 20 years old and being so wealthy you didn't even know how much money you spent! Being the world's best detective was certainly a lucrative career... If not dangerous and draining to boot.

"No, L, my dad hasn't told me how much he's earning but it's a lot more than he used to. The house will be completely paid off next month, my mum is so happy about that... " Light trailed off, thinking about when he should invite L to meet his family.

His mother and sister had been nagging him mercilessly, but so far his hectic workload had prevented him from asking.

Light found himself close to asking L a few times as they drove to the department store, but each time he swallowed the words back down. L's entire focus was on Yotsuba and he would soon be going undercover. He didn't want to risk distracting L when he needed to fully focused on what he was doing.

'After Yotsuba' Light decided. He would ask his dad to tell his mum and sister to stop nagging him until then. He knew L would be extremely nervous about meeting his family and he didn't want L to spend too long worrying about how his family would perceive him.

They arrived at the store and L parked in a reserved bay. At Light's raised eyebrow L smirked.

"You might get in trouble for parking here" Light warned as they got out of the car.

"I might" L agreed, his eyes sparkling with mischief "Or I might not, guess we will have to wait and see. Besides, I'm not waiting around for a parking space. Whoever this one belongs to will just have to deal with it. The amount of money I'm about to spend on useless crap should more than compensate. "

L locked the car and led Light to the grand entrance. He noticed Sabrina standing by the doors, a pleasant smile on her face as she greeted the customers entering the store.

"She's pretty" Light noted, taking in her long dark hair, oval shaped face and large eyes. She reminded him of a doll.

"She is" L smiled "Not as pretty as *you* though" he nudged Light's hip with his own.

"Aw" Light grinned, feeling a lovely fluttering in his belly at L's sweet compliment "You know, she doesn’t hold a candle to *you* either."

L rolled his eyes in disbelief at Light's comment and waved at Sabrina. At once a grin lit up her face as she saw who Rue was accompanied by. Tall, Auburn haired with stunning Amber eyes- that could only be the young man Rue had blushingly described to her, the one he had gone on a date with. Clearly it had gone well, the pair looked very close.

"Rue! And... Tsuki, was it? Lovely to meet you, I'm Sabrina" Sabrina clocked Light's designer trench coat and smart shoes with an expert eye. He had good taste, and looked impeccable. No wonder poor Ryuzaki had been so anxious about his date. Tsuki was gorgeous!

"Nice to meet you" Light smiled smoothly, even as he shot L an irritated look at the alias L had chosen for him. Moon. Trust L to make a pun out of his name.

L smiled back innocently.

"Shall we go grab that coffee? I want to hear all about that date. Oh, and Mitoma-San has already been in touch, he said you needed some advice on purchasing some gifts for your family back in Europe?"

L nodded "Yes let's" he grit his teeth as Sabrina linked her arm with Light's and followed behind them. By the time they had reached the cafe Sabrina was smiling up into Light's face and hanging off his every word.

L found himself feeling quite jealous and It wasn't a nice feeling. Was Light paying him back for making him feel jealous that morning, or did he have no idea the effect he was having? Light had always been able to turn on the charm and have girls falling at his feet, perhaps he was just acting the way he always did.

'Light is a very good actor. It was how he was able to get away with being Kira for so long. But then he forgot about it... If these 'Death Notes' are real, is it possible he once possessed one? Misa Amane suffered the same spell of memory loss Light did. What if Kira's power is somehow transferable...and when one loses their power they lose their memory as well?'

L chewed on his finger as the train of thought developed into previously unconsidered theories.

"Rue" Light tapped L's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry" L murmured, his mind still working away at the new theories "Tsuki... Would you be able to pick up the gifts I need?"

Light frowned. What was that about? L had that look he always had when that brilliant mind of his was working at full capacity. Had L discovered something about the Kira case?

"Sure, as long as Miss Yu doesn’t mind" Light shrugged.

"Of course not! But are you okay, Rue, you seem a bit out of it?"

L waved away her concern "I'm fine. Just a bit tired. And i've just remembered something very important I need to do. Tsuki- buy anything you like and put it on this. I need to make some urgent calls when you're finished meet me in the car. Lovely to see you again, Sabrina, I am sorry to have to bail on you but... " L pressed a platinum card with 'Rue Ryuzaki' written on it into Light's hand. He didn't bother to finish his sentence as he was already preoccupied with trying to remember everything Huguchi had said about 'Shinigamis'

He left Light and Sabrina gazing after him in concern as he quickly walked away from them. He needed to get back to the car, eat some sugar and *think*

 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

 

Light had attempted to find out what was going on and texted L as soon as he had a moment to himself. L had responded by sending a list of items Watari had forwarded him and said he had thought of new theories regarding the notebooks. Light frowned at the business-like, tense tone of L's message.

Was L mad at him? He had rushed off so suddenly. He thought back to how he and Sabrina had walked off and left L to follow them. That had been a pretty thoughtless thing to do. He hadn't meant to do it, he had just been concentrating on charming Sabrina...

"Well, Light, I've just received a list from Mitoma-San and it's quite long! Shall we have a quick coffee and get started?"

Light smiled sweetly at the blushing girl, already wishing he was back in the car so he could talk to L. Something important had happened and he hated not knowing.

L meanwhile, was researching the term 'Shinigami' on his phone. He knew it was the Japanese term for 'Death God' or reaper but what he hadn't known was just how many people genuinely believed in their existence.

It would be foolish to assume people knew everything about the world because they simply didn't. There were still diseases that wiped out thousands of people each day, there were still mysterious creatures unknown to science waiting to be uncovered under the sea. It was only now scientists were developing the capabilities to grow new organs in Petri dishes.

'My instinct is telling me to believe that the Shinigami exist and try to establish contact with one. My instinct has never been wrong before... ' L chewed thoughtfully on a licorice rope 'I have to try and contact 'Rem' and convince it to tell me about the Death Note and what its capabilities are. If I am right in my suspicions there is a 93% chance Light himself may have orchestrated the passing of his powers to Yotsuba to clear himself of suspicion. He was the first to pinpoint Yotsuba, and I know how his mind works. When he was Kira he would have made long-term plans... '

L bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. If Light had somehow planned for Yotsuba to be investigated, the only logical reason he would have done it would be to get the Death Note back into his possession. L knew if that happened Light-Kira would kill him.

L reached for his laptop and brought up the footage from the cameras Wedy had planted. What he heard made his jaw drop.

Huguichi was pacing in the boardroom, his usually calm face twisted in anger.

"You don't get to tell *me* who I can and cannot kill Shinigami! If I want her dead then I will write her name down and do it!"

L leaned forward, his eyes fixed intently on the empty space Huguichi was shouting at. It was like there really was something there...

"Write my name down? You would write my name down if I kill Amane?" Huguchi seemed to go pale "She was the second Kira, wasn't she? That's why you're protecting her. Isn't it, Rem?"

"Misa" L breathed. Suddenly all the pieces fit into place. Light and Misa were the first and second Kira's as he had always suspected. Light had obviously considered L's investigation of him too near the truth so had 'got rid' of his powers as Kira and convinced Misa to do the same. Devoid of any memories of being Kira, Light had then abandoned Misa for himself. L smirked in bitter amusement. Light had fallen in love with him when he was not Kira. He doubted that love would save him from Kira's wrath when Light regained his memories.

He could not allow that to happen.

'I have an opening to the Shinigami now. I can use Misa and my knowledge of her being the second Kira to force it into speaking to me. It's risky, it could kill me if I appear too threatening.

But I would suspect this Rem creature is smart enough to listen to reason. It cares for Misa enough to protect her, even without her memories... If I can convince Rem I will not attempt to prosecute Misa she might be persuaded to help me in return... '

L watched transfixed as Huguichi retrieved a slim black journal from his briefcase and scribbled down a name. L managed to zoom in on it just enough to read the name that was written.

'Sabrina Yu'

"Shit!" L gasped, jumping out of the car and racing back into the store. Opals were in direct competition with the department stores owned by Yotsuba!

He heard the screams and followed them into the menswear section. Light was leaning over Sabrina attempting to perform CPR, but L could tell the girl was already dead. Her eyes held that glassy stare into nothingness he had seen a thousand times before.

"Tsuki, Kira has just killed her. We need to get out of here" L pulled Light away from the girl.

"Kira killed her?"

L looked away from the painful sincerity in Light's eyes. It hurt to think about how pure and innocent this Light was when the monster he would become was just a single touch away.

"L?"

L narrowed his eyes at the use of his real name and title and roughly dragged Light away from Sabrina and the crowd gathering around her body. Neither of them was safe and Light had just compromised their security even further.

'This is why he is unsuitable to go undercover. He lets his emotions get the best of him' L ignored Light's questions until they were safely back by the car.

"Excuse me, you do realize you are parked in *my* spot?"

L glanced at the seething woman and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I did realize, Yes, I just don't *care*" L ignored her irate cries and climbed into the car. He didn't have time to deal with such nonsense.

The woman was forced to dive out of the way as L swung the car around and sped out of the carpark, leaving her with a face full of exhaust fumes.

"I hope Kira gets you!" The woman shrieked.

L shivered as the woman's shout echoed through the car park, just barely perceptible over the screech of his tyres.

 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


 

 

 

L and Watari worked through the night to set the undercover mission up. Light had tried to help out but L had tersely told him to go to bed. This was his area of expertise and Light was a distraction.

"Please understand, Yagami-Kun, L has to plan thoroughly for this assignment and you do not have the skills necessary to provide much assistance to him yet. Get some rest, we will update you in the morning" Watari's kind, but decisive, tone made Light sigh.

L was scanning page after page of documents, entirely focused on committing to memory the various 'contacts' he would be expected to know.

Was it really only the other day L had been sat in this same office stuffing marshmallows into his face?

"I understand... Good night, L"

L managed a quick 'Night' before he was once again absorbed in his reading.

Light sighed and made his way up to bed. This was the first time he had ever felt so shut out by L.

'Things will be better in the morning. He's focusing on his work, I can't let that get to me. It’s what he does. I have to be more understanding' Light rationalized.

He had no idea just how much L had discovered about his own involvement in the Kira case. If he did now, he would understand why L had suddenly shut him out...

L bit back a yawn as he downed his third cup of coffee. Since his relationship with Light he had noticed he was getting far too accustomed to having a full night of sleep. Pulling his all-nighters were getting a bit difficult now.

Watari had worked tirelessly in establishing a contact. L would be a potential junior partner and would start work at Yotsuba in three days’ time. That gave him enough time to make sure their bribed contact was captured and locked away securely to prevent their cover being blown.

"Are you going to tell me what's concerning you, or would you like me to guess? "

L tipped his head back and let out a long sigh. Where to even begin?

"Well, I have had something of an epiphany today, Watari. As well finally accepting the fact that supernatural entities are most possibly real and that a notebook that kills people exists, I have come to the conclusion that Light is behind our investigation into Yotsuba in the first place. He gave up his memories with the intention of getting them back once he was in the clear. I have a *feeling* once Light regained his memories, he would have killed me shortly after... Probably you as well"

Watari frowned. He knew L's gut instincts were always correct. They had even joked L could give most psychics a run for their money before.

"This knowledge of Light's plans has made you doubt his feelings for you?"

L laughed softly. "I know he loves me, Watari. Now at least. But I also know if he regains his memories any feelings he may still have for me will be sacrificed. He will kill me for his ambition. I suppose I am trying to come to terms with it. I love Light. This mission has suddenly become of great personal importance to me. Sabrina was killed today and I realized if I can't find a way to negotiate with Rem and prevent Light from regaining his memories when Huguchi is apprehended... It will cost me everything"

Watari smiled sadly. L was not just talking about his life when he said 'everything' he could read L easily after all the years they had spent together. L's biggest concern was losing Light to Kira again, and he was feeling guilty that was his biggest concern.

"Do not dwell on Light. Keep your focus on Huguchi and speaking with this Rem creature. You have the power to prevent Light from regaining his memories and you know I will follow your lead. Go to bed for a few hours and rest, it is surprising what a few hours’ sleep will do for you"

L smiled and nodded his head. Sleep did sound good. He'd done enough thinking for one day.

 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

 

 

L barely spoke to Light for more than a few minutes as he immersed himself into becoming ‘Asahi Kiyomi’ He had his hair cut and styled into a stylish cut that left spikey bangs falling across his eyes, perfected his Osaka dialect and walked around in designer clothes. He even sat normally, held things normally and avoided taking any calls as L.

‘L, can you at least take a break and have a cup of tea with me?” Light sighed, as L once again resumed his memorization of prominent Yakuza members.

“I can’t, Light. I have to get myself fully engaged in the role. I can’t have distractions. I promise things will be better when this is all over, but for now, I have to focus on this.”

Light frowned but nodded his head. He had never seen L so driven before. He suddenly felt like an inexperienced child as L slipped into the skin of someone else. Perhaps L could read his thoughts by the expression on his face, for he suddenly grasped Light’s hand in his own.

“A few more days, Light. We are very close. Trust me”

“I do” Light smiled “I love you, L…”

L didn’t even look around to see if anyone was close enough to hear “I love you too, Light”

Matsuda bit back a squeal and resisted the urge to pump his fist in the air. Team L and Light were firmly back in business!

“Matsuda, stop eavesdropping on them and actually do some work for once” Souchiro sighed, dumping a pile of paperwork on his desk.

“Right… Sorry” Matsuda still had that stupid grin on his face, so Souchiro rolled his eyes and went to fix himself a coffee. He could only imagine how Sayu would be when Light finally invited Ryuzaki over for dinner.

‘She can’t be as bad as Matsuda, surely…’ he tried to console himself ‘Maybe we should try and find Matsuda a date. Perhaps he wouldn’t be so preoccupied with Light and L’s ‘Secret’ relationship?

Light returned to his own desk, attempting to focus on his work but smiling in delight when he noticed L had already sent him an instant message.

 

_To: Yagami Light_

_From: L_

_I may have to do some things you aren’t going to be comfortable seeing, please be assured I would only do such things if I thought they were necessary. The thing is, Watari has informed me a higher up in Yotsuba is in an arranged marriage and has a thing for… young men. I am going to try and use this to my advantage. I assure you it will go no further than flirting and innuendo at most. I love you very much and I can’t wait for this case to be over and done with_

Light stared at the screen for a full five minutes before finally finding the strength to type out his reply:

 

_To: L_

_From: Yagami Light_

_It is going to *kill* me watching you flirting with him on the surveillance footage, but I know you love me and will not mean a thing you say. Nevertheless, once this case is finished you will have to agree to something I have been planning to ask you._

Light smiled as he watched L’s shoulders stiffen slightly as he read his response. Thank God for instant messaging. He and L could talk all day long about personal stuff and no one was the wiser! L typed out his reply and Light bit his lip to repress his smile as he waited for the ‘new message’ notification to pop up.

_To: Yagami Light_

_From: L_

_What is it you are going to ask me? You know I don’t like surprises, Light. I hope you are going to ask me out on another date soon, I really want to visit the Aquarium soon. Do you know they have a Greenland shark that is over 200 years old there? How fascinating is that! Also, stop smiling at your computer screen, I swear Matsuda keeps looking over and giggling at you._

Light whipped his head around and sure enough, Matsuda *was* giggling at them.

 

There was no way that idiot knew what they were up to. He was probably laughing at his own joke or something. Light relaxed his face and typed out his response in a way that would not arouse suspicion. L had finally stopped acting as Asahi for a few minutes, he would make the most of it before L left first thing in the morning.

 

_To: L_

_From: Yagami Light_

_I can’t tell you yet, it is a surprise, but I promise it is a nice one. Once Yotsuba is finished I promise to take you to the Aquarium to see the fossil fish, okay? I will even by you ice cream and treat you like the precious gem you are. Don’t worry about Matsuda, he is stupid._

_P.S when you are in Yotsuba can you think of some hand signal or gesture you could use to show me you are thinking of me? Maybe when you are flirting with that creep? Please? It would make me feel better._

L read then re-read Light’s message. He was sorely tempted to go to him and hug him, but of course, only Watari and Light’s father knew about their relationship. Instead, he typed up a lengthy reply, hoping it would settle Light’s anxiety:

 

_To: Yagami Light_

_From: L_

_I will rub my left wrist with my right thumb to show you I am thinking of you, even when I am promising the earth to whatever that man’s name is. Please keep your faith in me, I will not let you down. I am determined to convict Huguchi as Kira and find out the truth._

_P.S you should treat me like the ‘precious gem’ I am if it involves me having ice cream =)_

Light did his best to stop his goofy smile spreading across his face as he read L’s last message to him. L had left his computer and was on the phone to Wedy, discussing last minute plans before his debut as Asahi in the morning.

‘He will rub his left wrist with his right thumb.’ Light reminded himself ‘And once this is over, I will ask him to meet my family and we can finally be open about being together’

The rest of the day vanished in a blur, L was immersed once again in his role as Asahi, and Light could only manage a quick kiss in the toilets before L left HQ to begin his mission.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

“Welcome, Asahi Kiyomi, to the Yotsuba group. I am Higuchi, and I will be responsible for initiating you into our small circle”

Asahi smiled politely at the middle-aged man and bowed his head.

“Pleasure to meet you, Higuchi-San, please address me as Asahi. I am very excited to be here, I believe you know my grandfather? Hiroki Kiyomi? It was thanks to him I had the opportunity to work for your illustrious company…”

_The Taskforce watched as L introduced himself flawlessly, his fake accent not slipping in the slightest as he was greeted by numerous Yotsuba officials._

Ashai bowed his head to Higuchi as he drifted off to speak with another member of the board. Almost immediately, a plump middle-aged man with a receding hairline zoned in on him.

“May I ask, Asahi-Kun, with your connections, why you have decided on a career in business?”

Ashami smiled sweetly at the man who had just laid a hand on his arm. Nobo Motomora. He was his primary target.

“I have always dreamed of breaking away from… the family tradition and venturing out to make my own mark. When my Grandfather gave me his permission, I decided to try for a position here. What luck I was able to get it”

Nobo Motomora leered at Ashai, and Ashai rubbed his wrist with his right thumb, the gesture could be mistaken for nerves or anxiety, but someone special watching would know the true meaning behind it.

“I just can’t believe such a sweet little thing like you would want to enter the world of elite business… it’s a cut-throat world you know…”

Ashai maintained his polite smile as Motomora’s hand stroked his arm ‘soothingly’

“I should hope I will gain influential friends to prevent such things from happening to me…” Ashai peeped up at Motomora through large, dark eyes “But if not, I think I will be able to handle any threats that come my way. I *am* a Kiyomi, after all”

Motomora barked out a laugh and slapped his meaty hand against Ashai’s shoulder.

“That you are! And the prettiest one I’ve ever met, that’s for sure! How is your cousin, that heifer of a girl… what’s her name…?”

“Chiyoki? Well, Father tried to arrange a marriage for her but sadly her groom got wind of her… physical attributes. Last I heard she was still in Osaka waiting for another match” Ashai bit his lip in amusement “I suggested Father seek out someone who was blind, but obviously he did not see the humor in it”

“Ha! That old fart! Obviously not. Well, Asahi, you really are a breath of fresh air” Motomora broke off and took another long sip of champagne before continuing “When you’re Grandfather, honorable man that he is, requested a place for you in this company I confess I had my reservations. Naturally, our worlds collide from time to time but Yakuza and Businessmen such as we do not make for easy bedfellows. I am hoping that won’t be the case with you?" 

Ashai blinked innocently “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand what you are asking, Motomora-San”

“Ha! Charming! Utterly charming, say, Ashai-Kun, would you like to view the ornamental gardens with me?”

Ashai flushed with pleasure and nodded his head “I would love to. Please lead the way, Motomora-San”

 

_"Wow, that old dude is really into L” Matsuda moaned as L followed Motomora up to the rooftop garden “I hope he doesn't try to go too far with him”_

_“If he does, L is perfectly equipped to handle it” Watari replied smoothly “Focus on what Motomora and the others are saying and doing and let L handle the rest. He knows what he is doing”_

_Light grit his teeth in annoyance as Motomora’s hand wrapped around L’s waist as he guided him up to the rooftop garden._

_‘Filthy old man’ Light fumed ‘How dare he touch L like that?!’_

“This is lovely, Motomora-San, I really have never seen such a beautiful garden” Ashai smiled as he was passed a flute of champagne. He sipped at it, watching as Motomora guzzled down his own and thrust his chubby hand out for a fresh glass.

“There are lots of hidden things in Yotsuba” Motomora slurred slyly “Of course, only the higher-ups know of them”

“Well, of course. That is the nature of most things” Ashai shrugged a slim shoulder “However, as with most things, there is usually a way to bypass the waiting and climb to the top.”

“You’re a shrewd little thing, aren’t you?” Motomora purred, his eyes drifting to Ashai’s lips.

“Yes,” Ashai answered simply “Now that Kira is finally eliminating the trash from the world, I feel confident enough to step out of my family’s shadow and pursue my own interests. Tell me, are you a supporter of Kira-Sama?”

Motomora flushed, and Ashai smiled sweetly at him.

“Kira you say? Why would you mention Kira to me?” 

“Well, Kira is our savior” Ashai smiled “And many businesses support them. I was under the impression Yotsuba did too. Kira has erased so many evil people from the world, how could we not support them?”

Motomora was looking at Ashai in a new light. "Would you believe me if I told you I *know* Kira?”

Ashai gasped, his cheeks flooding with color. “No way!”

“Mmmhmm. I will convey to him your admiration. Perhaps… if you show your aptitude you would be able to meet him?”

“Would you do that for me? I would be *so* grateful!” Ashai simpered “Is he a part of Yotsuba? He is, isn’t he! Oh my god, I can’t believe this…”

“Now now, settle down, you can’t tell anyone I’ve told you that” Motomora planted his hand on Asahi’s shoulder intimately “You will keep what I’ve told you a secret, won’t you?”

“Yes sir, I promise. But… please, try and speak to Kira for me if you can… I really want to meet him” Ashai clutched Motomora’s hand in his “You will, won’t you?”

With a bat of his long eyelashes, L had secured a promise of an informal introduction to Kira.

 

_“Wow, he’s like a Bond girl or something. Hanging off that old guy’s arm and charming him into agreeing to what he wants” Matsuda chuckled. He noticed Light’s grim face and decided not to continue his sentence._

_“Be quiet, Matsuda, Ryuzaki is hard at work trying to solve the Kira case, none of us need your idiotic insights into what you think he is doing” Souichiro snapped, well aware of Light’s discomfort “I suggest we take it in turns to monitor Ryuzaki’s surveillance.”_

_“I agree. Please feel free to get some rest, perhaps it would be suitable to cover three-hour shifts?” Watari calmly poured himself a cup of tea “I will watch over L for now. Yagami-San, if you could take over the third shift and Mogi the fourth? We can make proper arrangements in the morning”_

_Light sighed as he realized he wouldn’t be able to watch any more of L’s interactions with Yotsuba. He hoped L would at least continue to give the signal, he would replay the footage and look for it in the morning. Not that he thought he would get much sleep that night…_

_“Off to bed, Light, you look exhausted. Ryuzaki knows what he is doing” Souichiro prompted Light to stand “I promise if there is a breakthrough I will come and wake you up, okay?”_

_Light sighed again but headed up to bed._

_Once he was gone, Watari whispered into the microphone to L._

_“Clear, Ryuzaki”_

Ashai made no outward response but rubbed his thumb across his left eyebrow in the pre-arranged signal to show he understood. Motomora was still pawing at him, and they had relocated back to the boardroom where the party was in full swing. A record increase in profits was being celebrated, and the champagne was flowing as the businessmen let their hair down.

Ashai looked around the room, wondering how he would get the Shinigami’s attention. He suspected it was there, probably hovering over Higuchi.

He began a conversation with another young intern and expertly guided the conversation to the discussion of popular idols. Of course, Misa Amane was mentioned.

“Misa Amane? Oh, I know her. I know a lot about her actually” Ashami smiled smugly “I know someone is looking out for her, but I have information that could damage her career greatly. I was hoping that person would reach out to me, but no such luck yet…Oh no, I don’t want to hurt Miss Amane at all, I’m actually a great fan of hers. I just want to warn her of the difficult situation she might find herself in soon…” Ashai scanned his eyes around the room, his heart pounding in his chest.

‘Do not kill me, Shinigami, I am trying to contact you’

He could only hope it would take the bait.

Asahi bit his lip to suppress his startled gasp as he felt a cool touch against his hand. His eyes widened as he stared up at a tall, white creature leaning down at him.

“I know who you are, L. Lawliet. Why are you here? And what do you know of Misa Amane?”

L repressed his shiver as the creature’s hoarse voice breathed in his ear.

‘Shinigami are real. One is talking to me…This is surreal. I must stay calm…’

“Would you please excuse me?” ‘Ashai’ bowed politely and extracted himself from Motomora’s lingering hands “I need to use the restroom”

L looked back over his shoulder at the Shinigami and jerked his head faintly. It seemed to pick up on the hint and floated behind him. Once L was in the bathroom he scanned for cameras and ripped out all the ones he could find. He would have to risk it, he didn’t have the time to search the premises fully, not with a Shinigami glowering down at him. Not only that, he had been waiting patiently all evening for the sign Light had gone to bed. He would not risk contacting the Shinigami if Light was watching him.

Once he was satisfied most of the cameras were disabled, L hoisted himself up onto the sink and stared at the creature before him.

“You must be Rem, I presume?”

"You presume correctly, Lawliet" the one yellow eye peered down at him "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you right now?"

L held his nerve. "Because that would be an incredibly stupid thing to do, and I do not believe you are a stupid ... being" L stared straight back into that piercing yellow eye "You know who I am and what I do. I know Misa Amane was the second Kira, and I also know Light Yagami was the first. Light does not currently retain his memories of being Kira and neither does Misa. I want it to stay that way, so, I am here to negotiate with you. How can I convince you to allow Huguchi to be prosecuted as Kira without Light regaining his memories in the process?"

The Shinigami stared down at the intelligent human before her. Somehow, he had been able to unravel Light's plan and she was genuinely impressed. She had thought Light Yagami was the most cunning person she had ever encountered, but now she was reconsidering. L Lawliet was more than a match for that title.

"If I did agree to help you, I would want Misa Amane to live her life freely"

L cocked his head "You love her, don't you, Shinigami? If I am able to condemn Huguchi as Kira I promise you I will not pursue Miss Amane, provided you agree to preserve Light's innocence. You see, we are actually both in a very similar position. You are acting to protect the one you love and I am doing the same. Light is my boyfriend now, and he will never return to Misa while he does not possess his memories of being Kira. Even if he did regain his memories and took Misa back, he would only use her until the time came to dispose of her. You know this. I want to prevent Light from becoming that person again and you want to protect Misa. We actually have much to gain by working together, Rem, and I hope you consider my proposal"

The Shinigami considered the human's words thoughtfully. She knew Light did not love Misa, his calculating actions had proved that countless times. But the Light she had seen fawning over this dark-haired human was a very different person. He did not seem to possess the same deadly cunning without possessing the Death Note. Dare she say it, Light Yagami was actually a *decent* human being without his memories of being Kira.

Light loved L Lawliet, whereas Light-Kira would do anything to learn his true name and would not hesitate to write it down.

"I know he will kill me if he remembers" L sighed "But in doing so he will be condemning himself as well. I am not asking for your help simply to save myself. I want to save Light and Misa as well. I can't stay any longer in case I arouse suspicion but please consider what I have told you. Let me know when you have come to your decision"

L hopped down off the sink and bowed his head to the Shinigami. He left the being in the toilet and walked back out into the hallway. He plucked a glass of red wine from the bar and splashed a bit on his top. He wiped at it a bit to smudge the stain before he strolled back into the boardroom.

"Asahi, I was beginning to think you'd run away" Motomora's eyes dropped to the stain on L's shirt.

"Oh, a waiter bumped into me and spilled wine all over me" L gave an easy shrug "I was just trying to freshen up. " out of the corner of his eye he spotted Rem's hulking figure enter the room. Had she decided so quickly?

"Which one was it? They should be sacked on the spot!"Motomora fumed, indignant on L's behalf.

"It's fine, I wasn't really looking where I was going either" L smiled sweetly "But thank you for your concern…"  
  
Rem stared at L for a long time before slowly nodding her head.

 

L smiled his first sincere smile of the evening and bowed his head back to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

10 days later L sat in his helicopter and watched the drama he had orchestrated play out in front of him.

Higuchi resisted his arrest as suspected and was shot and brought out by the police, screaming that he was Kira and that he could still kill them all. His Death Note had been taken from him by Watari and placed firmly in L’s hands. Watari showed no sign he had noticed Rem and walked straight through her, his unflappable dignity evident as he followed L’s orders to the letter and ignored the Shinigami to keep up appearances.

“Let me see that” Light reached out his hand. L turned to gaze at him and felt his breath catch in his throat as the realization hit him. This would have been the point where his fate was sealed. Once Light had touched the Death Note again, his memories would have returned to him just as he had planned.

‘A clever plan’ L conceded ‘But not as clever as mine…’

“Of course, Light” L smiled softly, handing the Black Notebook to Light. Light frowned as he flipped through it. Every single page was blank.

“It’s a fake!”

“Yes, it would appear Higuchi must have passed on the real Death Note to one of his associates… which means we may soon have another Kira to track down…”

Light growled in frustration and L offered a small smile in sympathy, well aware the real Death Note was tucked safely away in Watari’s briefcase. This fake had been planted on Higuchi, just as he had requested. He knew Light would demand to see the Death Note, but fate did not seem to dictate which *one* Light would see.

A police officer tapped on the window and L pulled on his mask before rolling the window down.

“Yes, Officer?”

“Sir, we’ve secured the area, do we have permission to begin our search of the premises?”

“Yes, please be sure to search thoroughly. I suspect someone in Yotsuba was aware of my investigation and may have stolen the real Death Note from Higuchi” L held up the ‘Death Note’ “This is a fake”

“Shit… you mean, Kira is still out there? Another Kira I mean?”

L nodded his head shortly “I cannot be certain but I suspect that is the case. Which means Kira’s powers have been transferred to another person after Higuchi’s death”

Watari slipped inside the helicopter and buckled himself in, his briefcase clasped firmly in hand. He was still reeling from the intricate deceptions that were being played out in front of him. L really had thought of everything. To avoid suspicion being placed on Misa Amane again, Wedy was currently en-route to locate her notebook and retrieve it from where it was buried. Wedy would burn the notebook and lose her memory of even seeing it, permanently preventing Misa Amane from ever regaining her memories as Kira.

Rem had been hesitant at first, but she had soon come around once L had explained his plan in great detail to her. Higuchi and Motomora would be labeled as the first and second Kira’s respectively, Misa’s Death Note would be destroyed and Rem would convince (threaten) Ryuk to return to the Shinigami realm. Once Motomora had been convicted of being the second Kira L would give up ownership of his Death Note and Rem would be free to return to the Shinigami realm as well.

“Will you use it?” Rem had asked L during one of their meetings.

“Not if I can help it, however I will not promise to refrain from using it if it helps me close this case" 

And so, Rem was bound to L Lawliet, the possessor of her Death Note, a human so strikingly clever he had somehow managed to defy fate and shape it to suit his own desires.

As he lifted the Helicopter off the ground, L felt Light lean his head against his shoulder and let out a tired sigh.

“It’s a shame you didn’t get to meet the Shinigami though… I wonder what it looks like? It has to be real, right?”

L glanced at Rem through his mirror, his face perfectly blank.

“Who knows, Light? Let’s just leave it at this for now. We all need to get some rest and until we gain new information on who the real Death Note has passed to, we will only be speculating”

“Quite so” Watari nodded, a sly smile twitching on his lips “Very well done, L. You may not have captured Kira, but you have succeeded in bringing *one* Kira down, what would you like me to say to the press? They have already contacted me asking for a statement”

L smiled brightly “And I will succeed in bringing the other one down too” He chewed thoughtfully on his lip as he considered the statement he would give. Light had fallen asleep against his shoulder and he gently pushed him back into his own seat once he had ascertained Light truly was asleep. 

 “Tell them Kira is linked to Yotsuba group, after an undercover operation by the Kira Task Force *one* Kira has been flushed out. Publicly name Higuchi as Kira but stress the importance to the media that the Kira case is far from over. We still need to find and prosecute the second Kira. Again, stress the link to the Yotsuba group.” L went over his plans in his head, checking to see if he had missed anything “Also, I want Motomora abducted and imprisoned with Kiyomi. Once I am satisfied enough time has passed to safely convict him, he will be executed for his crimes as the second Kira.”

Rem shook her head in amazement at L’s schemes. Light truly had met his match in him. 

“So Light Yagami and Misa Amane continue their lives completely unaware of their pasts as Kiras?” Watari summarized neatly “The Kira investigation will come to a close, the world will be safe once more and the Task Force will be disbanded. What then?”

L smiled. What then? Well, he hadn’t thought *that* far ahead yet.

Perhaps Light would be up for a vacation to England? L considered the thought. If he and Light were to be together it would make sense for Light to work alongside him as L. What better way to introduce him to life as L than by showing him where it had all started?

“Then I want to go home, and I very much hope Light will come with me” L smiled fondly at the *innocent* young man asleep in the chair next to him “He has the potential to do so much, Watari. I am considering asking him to work alongside me as L. Do you approve?”

“If it makes you happy, Sir, you know I myself will be content. I would much rather see Light Yagami as a detective working alongside you than as a serial killer with a God complex”

L snorted at Watari’s deadpan tone “Me too, Watari…me too”


	6. FAMILY (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day arrives for L to visit Light's family but they have to get through a rather intresting workday first. L has a meeting with Rem, while Light's jealousy flares up once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had to post this in two parts as it is rather long and chock full of fluff, schemes and shenanigans. 
> 
> I haven't had time to proof read or spellcheck so any errors are my bad! 
> 
> Part 2 will be posted tomorrow! 
> 
> Merry Xmas darlings!

L found himself nibbling on his thumb far too much that morning. It was starting to sting a little bit, he'd bitten too deeply and broken the skin.  
He pulled his thumb away with a grimace as he noticed the thin rivlet of blood snaking down his skin. 

"L" Light scolded, but his tone was soft with understanding. Tonight L would be joining his family for dinner and he was clearly very nervous about it, if the frequent finger gnawing was anything to go by. 

Light sighed as he searched in his desk draw for the small first aid kit he kept there. He retrieved it and gently washed the small cut. L stared at him with a fareaway look in his eyes. Whatever L was thinking about was obviously requiring his full attention. L didn't even complain when Light wrapped a bandaid around his thumb. 

"Oh, Light-Kun, you are *so* sweet!" Matsuda dropped down into the spare seat next to him and smiled as Light applied pressure to stop the bleeding. "He is so lucky to have such a good... Friend" 

Light noticed the pause but decided he would let it slip. Ever since Yotsuba he and L had been closer than ever, perhaps their newfound closeness had finally been noticed by the team? Light found he didn't care anyway-he wanted them all to know, and after tonight why shouldn't they? 

"He dosent even know I'm doing it" Light laughed softly "Heavens knows where he is right now" 

L blinked but other than that he gave no response to Light's statement. He *was* busy, planning his next steps concerning the fate of Motomora. Rem had been keeping an eye on his 'guests' currently locked up in the cells for him and L had in turn gifted Misa Amane with her own security team. The poor girl had thought her management had finally stepped up and sorted out a proper security regimine for her and L intended for her to keep thinking that. His gesture had pleased Rem, and he knew keeping on Rem's good side was vital for his plans going forward... 

"Oh... Thank you, Light" L finally turned his dreamy eyes to him and offered a small smile "I will try not to bite down too hard in future" 

Light scoffed and released L's hand relcutantly. It had been nice just holding it, even if Matsuda was smiling at them with a knowing look in his eyes. 

"I've told you before, L, you're going to give yourself an infection or something if you keep doing that. You only bite that hard when your nervous. Use a stress ball or something" Light hesitated, then reached back into his drawer and pulled out the small gift he'd picked up for L earlier that week. 

L blinked at him as a soft,  squishy strawberry filled with sand was placed into his hands.  
He peered at it in fascination. Of course he had heard of stressballs and the supposed benefits of using them, but he had never seen one that was so *cute* before. 

"Is this yours, Light?" L asked, giving the strawberry an exprimental squeeze. It was oddly satisfying. He squeezed it again. 

"I bought it for you a few days ago, mum bought one for Sayu to help her stay sane during her exam prep. This one just reminded me of you and I thought you could at least try and use it before you end up biting your own fingers off... " 

L smiled down at the gift in his hands. He was touched by the thoughtful gesture, and his thumb really did ache a little bit... 

"Thank you, Light. I will try and use Strawberry-San instead of biting my fingers if it would make you happy" 

Matsuda bit his lip to repress the squeal threatening to burst forth as Light blushed faintly and cleared his throat, quickly going over the charts in front of him. He still had another five hours to go, being distracted by L's cuteness would have to wait till later. 

Souichiro rushed over to them, his eyes flashing with excitement. He thrust a report into L's hands. L swept his eyes over the document and handed it back to him with a nod. 

"Well done, Yagami-San. It seems our suspicions about Motomora-San were indeed correct. Any news of his current location? " 

Souichiro sighed and shook his head "We've got several units looking into his previous addresses and questioning his family but so far we have nothing. It's like the man has dissapeared off the face of the earth! " 

L kept his face perfectly blank, even as Rem drifted back into the office after her visit to the the cells. 

"Well, wherever he is we will find him. He still has the Death Note. It would appear he is very conscious about being located, considering he has not *used* the Death Note since his dissapearance. Furthermore, my time undercover at Yotsuba has alerted me to several offshore accounts filed under different ghost companies. I will need a bit of time to hack into their files but once I have done so I will forward you the list of accounts. I would like you to look through them and investigate each one carefully. While Motomora is on the run he will *have* to dip into one of them, his departure was too upbrupt for him to have prepared his finances and I have had his bank accounts closed. All of his assessts have been siezed by the Japanese government and there is a warrant out for his arrest... I am confident he *will* slip up eventually... But, in truth, Yagami-San, it is my opinion we will not catch him as soon as we would like. He has connections that will help him lay low for quite some time. However, those who are helping him will expect to be compensated for their efforts and when Motomora does make a withdrawal we will be waiting" 

"So... You really don't think we stand much chance of finding him until *he* slips up? " Souichiro clarified, feeling a little dissapointed. 

L offered him an encouraging smile "As someone who is an expert on remaining anonymous, I believe I can say with some certainty finding someone with the links and connections he has will prove difficult, even for us. We will have to search nonetheless in case he makes an error, however we will need to conduct our search with a great deal of patience and with the expectation we will probably not gain much ground until Motomora slips up" 

Mogi and Aizawa both sighed. L knew they were hoping the Kira investigation would have been called to a close after Higuchi's death and the investigation into Yotsuba, and L did feel a *little* guilty about misleading his team and delaying the investigation into someone he currently had locked up below their feet...  But everytime he looked at Light and saw that sincere look in his eyes he knew his deception was worth it. Anything he would do would be worth it as long as it kept Light away from becoming Kira again. 

"I was also going to speak to you about your team's investigation and search of Yotsuba, Yagami-San" L bit his lip, distinctly uncomfortable at the prospect of offending the man he would be sitting down to dinner later. He would have to be tactful. 

He could *try* and be tactful, anyway. 

"Their search of Yotsuba HQ was quite frankly sloppy and ameatuer at best. They barely drew up any indepth reports and evidence was not even bagged correctly. It is not the standard I would expect from experienced officers and I have cancelled their search effective immediately. I will be conducting the search myself, and I was hoping yourself and Light would assist me. " 

Soichiro's jaw nearly hit the floor. His team were incompetent? He had been working with his small team for years and they had always performed such searches with the utmost care and proffesionalism. He was flaberghasted they would mess up a job as important as Yotsuba and he felt a keen sense of shame and embarrassment. His team reflected *him* and they had made *him* look incompetent in L's eyes. L seemed to sense his shame and was quick to shake his head. 

"Please be assured I do not view their sub-par investigation as a reflection on yourself, because I do not. You have hardly had the chance to meet with your team, let alone brief them on the Yotsuba search. Their sloppiness reflects their own lack of morale and inability to stick to protocol when you are absent. I maintain the highest respect for you as an officer, Yagami-San, and I do hope you will suggest extra training for your officers. They're lack of proffesionalism may cause you harm in the future if you do not address it now" L jerked his thumb away from his lip (he hadn't even realised he was about to bite it) and squeezed Strawberry-San instead. 

"I... will call a meeting with them this very afternoon to address your concerns, Ryuzaki. I am also very sorry they have failed in their task. Investigating Yotsuba yourself is hardly something you would have wanted to take on" 

L shrugged "There is nothing for *you* to apologize for, Yagami-San. And as for searching Yotsuba HQ, I actually don't mind. It's been a while since I've done field work, and I would enjoy working with you and Light anyway" 

Light beamed proudly. L wanted *his* help to conduct a search of Yotsuba HQ. How many nineteen-year-olds could claim that? 

"We will be honoured to assist you" Souichiro bowed his head "Thank you for going easy on my team" 

L popped a jellybean in his mouth and shrugged "Most of them have families and children depending on them, It would not be right to dismiss them when a refresher course will suffice. If they had been anyone else's team I would have come down harder on them, however I am certain you will soon get them back into shape" L smiled sweetly at the elder Yagami, going in for the kill: "I am also aware many of them are Yagami family friends, and since Light and I are very close, any action I take that negatively affects Light's family is something I would not like" 

Souochiro's jaw dropped again as he realised what L was actually saying to him: He would protect them and look out for the Yagami familie's intrests out of his love for Light. He was oddly touched by the gesture and cleared his throat gruffly. 

"I appreciate that very much, Ryuzaki...thank you" 

L nodded and turned back to his screen. He tried not to glance at Light, who was *beaming* at him. 

"L, would you come with me a moment, I have a private call on the line for you" 

L hopped out of his chair and the coded message. He excused himself from his team and followed Watari to his office where he knew Rem would be waiting for him. 

Once the door was locked behind him, L slouched over to Watari's sofa and slumped onto it. 

"Afternoon, Rem" L greeted politely. 

"Greetings, L Lawliet." Rem returned amicably "I have been watching your interactions with Yagami Light and have come to the conclusion you both genuinely love each other. I would like for Misa to experience love once again, and was hoping you could assist me with this" 

L tilted his head, unsure what the Shinigami wanted him to do. Misa was a pretty girl, if not a bit *dumb* but he doubted she would have any problems with attracting a string of potential suitors. 

" I would like you to ask Light to contact Misa and make it completely clear to her there is no possibility of a reconciliation. I have been watching her and I have discovered she is getting very close to a film colleague of hers but she will not accept his offers of a date, because she is hoping Light will take her back" 

L recalled reading a pointless little article a few days ago about an upcoming Romcom starring Misa Amane and Hideki Ryuuga. Was he the film colleague Rem was referring to? He bit his lip as he smirked at the irony. 

"You appear amused, L Lawliet" Rem noted wryly. 

"I might have introduced myself to Light using that name... I was meerly amussed at the irony of the situation. I will pass the message onto Light and ask him to contact her this afternoon. I know you may not believe me when I say this, but I too hope Miss Amane can find happiness with Ryuuga. I hope she finds happiness with anyone but Light to be honest... " 

Rem smiled at the clever human and nodded "You and I both, Lawliet" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After lunch L and Light snuck off to the little used bathroom on the 14th floor. 

Light had one hand in L's pants and the other holding his head steady as they kissed heatedly. L knew there was a reason why he had asked Light to sneak away to meet him, but he couldn't quite remember... 

L moaned as Light squeezed his hardening cock while sucking his tongue into his mouth. 

"Light... Oh... " L moaned as Light gently pushed him against the bathroom door and closed it behind them. Light didn't let up for a moment, his fingers deftly unzipping L's jeans as his mouth continue to ravage his. 

'There was something... Oh fuck... What was I supposed to ask... Is he?' L abruptly stopped thinking and threw his head back against the wall with a soft thud as Light sucked his cock into his mouth. 

"Light! Oh God... " L cried, screwing his eyes shut as Light chuckled around his cock and gave the head a little swipe with his tongue. 

L whimpered as Light grabbed at his ass and pulled his cock further into his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head as Light began to bob his head, expertly bringing him close to release with a singleminded determination. 

"Light... Close" L managed to croak out, unable to prevent his hips lunging into that hot sucking wetness. Light moaned encouragement around his cock and flexed his fingers against L's ass. 

"Ah! Misa!" L stammered, his head falling backwards with another *whack* as he gasped out his pleasure. He dimly felt Light's mouth pull away from him and he whined as he spurted into thin air instead of down Light's throat. Light growled as some of L's cum hit his cheek and shifted away from him, eye narrowed in annoyance. 

L shuddered and clung onto the doorframe as he finally came down from his high. He slumped against the door and panted, his head a little woozy after expriening such pleasure. 

'Why did he pull away though? ' the thought made L open his eyes and his breath caught in his throat at how *pissed* Light looked. 

"I'm sorry I um... " L floundered and grabbed some tissue. Light jerked away from him when L tried to wipe his cum off his cheek. L felt irritation spark in him when Light pulled away. It was hardly his fault- Light had backed off so suddenly he hardly had the time to warn him. Besides, the amount of times Light had come all over his face meant it was a bit hypocritical of him to be so offended when L did it once AND by accident! L opened his mouth to tell Light so but snapped it closed again as Light shoved him back against the door and tilted his chin up. 

'He looks like Kira' L thought dimly, his wide eyes lost in Light's angry amber glare. 

"Why, did you call *her* name when you climaxed" Light asked the question softly, but now he was close enough L could almost taste the jealousy in his words. 

"I... What?" L frowned, wondering what on earth Light was talking about. When Light growled and pushed him further against the door L whined in distress. He did not like this side of Light. 

"Light... Please, you're hurting me" L groaned as the doorhandle dug painfully into the small of his back with each 'push' from Light. 

He tensed his legs, ready to kick out of Light didn't let up.

"Then answer me. Why.  Did. You. Call. Out. Misa!" 

L's eyes went comically wide as he *finally* remembered what he had wanted to talk to Light about. Still, he wasn't about to let Light think he could push him around, jealous or not. 

L shoved Light away from him and narrowed his eyes "I had a thought earlier after I discovered something interesting about Misa. I have it on good authority she is considering dating her co-star Hideki Ryuuga. I was going to suggest to you that maybe you should contact her and give her your blessing? We both know until you make it explicitly clear she is going to pine after you. *That* is what I called you to discuss, it's not my fault you jumped on me! And it's not my fault I remembered during *that*,  you jealous idiot!" L finished with a sigh "Honestly, how could you even think I am interested in *her*" L cleaned himself up and brushed past Light. 

"Oh shit I am so sorry" Light stammered "I... I wasn't even thinking. I was just so-" 

"Angry and jealous, Yes, I gathered that" L rolled his eyes "I love you. Even when you become a jealous idiot. I want Misa to be *out* of our lives, which is why I want you to contact her and make sure she understands she has no chance at a reconciliation. I suggest you go do that and I will consider forgiving you. One of your homemade strawberry shortcakes would also help me forgive you." 

Light nodded his head vigoursly. The last thing he wanted was for him and L to argue just before L was to meet his family. 

'Honestly, what an idiot I am. As if L would be interested in Misa. I just... I just loose all reason when I imagine *my* L with someone else... ' 

Light meekly followed L out of the bathroom then rushed to the kitchens to ring Misa and start on his peaceoffering. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

2 hours later, Light presented L with a handwritten note and a large strawberry shortcake before retreating back to his seat. L picked up the note first:

Dear L, 

I am sorry for being such a jealous idiot sometimes. I love you so much it kills me to even *think* about you loving someone else. I know jealousy isn't exactly an attractive trait, and will do my best to correct it. I hope you can forgive me and will still be coming for dinner tonight. 

P. S I rang Misa. She screamed, cried and then finally accepted it. She even mentioned Hideki Ryuuga to me and wished us both well. It was quite sureal, but we ended the call amicably. I hope this puts you at ease and makes you happy. All I want in the world is to just make you happy. 

All my love, 

Light xxx

L smiled at the note and carefully folded it and slipped it into his drawer. It was yet another memento chronicalling his relationship with Light he would keep. 

L glanced over at Light and gave him a warm smile. Light sagged with relief and offered a shy smile back. They only had an hour of work time to go, but L announced everyone could leave early if they wished. He had a meeting to attend (with Rem) and finished work himself. No one needed much persuading to have an early finish and Mogi and Aizawa were the first ones out the door. 

Light decided he would have a shower to freshen up, then wait for L to finish his meeting before they went home. His father was on to the phone to his mother, reassuring her store bought Ohagi would be just fine. 

After his shower Light returned to the main office and smirked at his rather harrassed looking father. 

"You would swear God himself was coming for dinner" Souichiro sighed, loosining his tie and slumping into a chair. 

"L might not be God, but he's nearly as important" Light laughed "You know what mum is like, she fusses when *granny* comes around, and she's too blind to even notice in the first place"

Souichiro had to smile at his son's cheery wit before he went to freshen himself up. 

Light wondered around the office, his belly fluttering with excitement. A quick glance at the clock informed him he only had another 15 minutes to wait. 

And then L would meet his family.


	7. FAMILY (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light arrive at the Yagami household for dinner. Sayu develops a crush on L, L discovers a kink of Light's and exciting plans for the future are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my dear Monika, who always leaves me such kind and thoughtful reviews. They really brighten my day! I hope this next part is sweet enough for you, darling! 
> 
> Merry Xmas all!

L slammed his thumb to his side when he noticed it drifting up to his mouth again. Watari noticed but said nothing, instead he fussed over L's dove gray sweater and straightened his shirt collar. They had been pleasently surprised to find with his new stylish haircut L's hair was much easier to control. Watari brushed the longer bangs so they slanted across L's face and covered an eye. 

"I look like an emo, Watari" L complained, plucking the strands off his forehead and tucking them behind his ear. It promptly full back across his forehead. 

"What is an 'emo', Sir? " Watari smiled as he finished fixing the minor imperfections only he could see. 

L thought about his own music choices and decided that this conversation was sort of redundent. Most of the music he enjoyed was considered 'emo' not that he held such labels and stereotypes in high value. 

"Never mind" L took one last look at himself in his full length mirror. He looked quite smart, even if the tailored black slacks were *far* too fited to be comfortable. He slipped on his dress shoes and met Watari's amused stare. 

"What?" 

"You look very smart and handsome, L. I am sure they will find you charming. Do contact me when you are ready to come home and have a lovely evening" 

L nodded and looked down at his feet, suddenly self-conscious and embarrassed as he wondered what Light's mother would be like. He'd heard enough about Sayu to discerne she was just your typical energetic teen without a filter. He worked with Souichiro and had always treated the man with the utmost respect (despite L being his employer and 'boss' L had been raised to respect his elders and had never spoken down to Light's father) 

He just hoped Light's family wouldn't take one look at him and declare him a misfit. That would hurt Light, and it would hurt him a little bit too (even though he could freely admit he was more than a little unique) 

"Don't forget the wine and flowers for your hosts" Watari nodded to the sidetable where the wine and flowers stood "Good luck, not that you need it" 

L picked up the wine and flowers and shot Watari a withering look over his shoulder "Thank you, and we both know I will need an inordinate amount of luck. See you later, Watari" 

L let himself out of Watari's office and leaned against the door. His heart was hammering against his ribcage and his hands were slick with sweat. 

'Come on, L, you are the three greatest detectives in the world. You've interrogated the world's toughest criminals and been in more than a few hostage situations, not to mention all those close calls. None of them even comes close to making me feel as nervous as I do now.. ' 

"L?" 

L startled and nearly dropped the wine bottle. His eyes flew open and he saw Light gazing at him in concern. 

"You okay, Love?" 

It was the use of 'love' that got him. L shook his head and wrapped his arms around Light's waist. He breathed in the scent of amber and sandlewood and felt his frayed nerves calm just a little. Light rubbed his back soothingly as L held onto him. He didn't even have to guess what was wrong with L, he could feel the nervousness radiating off him in waves. 

"Please don't be so nervous, they will adore you just as much as I do. I know all this is new and strange to you, but I promise to hold your hand all night if it helps, okay?" 

L sighed against Light's chest. How to explain his fears in a way Light might understand? 

"I am an orphan, Light. My life has not been the same as yours, nor has my upbringing. While you were being taught social norms and manners I was being taught how to cross examine a witness and to read a page of A4 full of text in under 3 seconds. I am just not *used* to normality. I was raised in a very different way to you, in a different country with a different culture and... With a different kind of family. My younger brothers are 3 orphan boys. All of the students and children at Wammy's House are my family. Watari is the head of my family" 

Light absorbed this in silence. He had always suspected L's upbringing was very different from his own, but he had never really considered how different it was. L was an orphan, and he was raised by Watari. This he knew, what he did not know of was 'Wammy's it sounded like an organization or a school, not just an orphanage' 

"Wammy's?" Light asked softly, smoothing L's hair back from his face soothingly. 

"It's... not something I am comfortable discussing, Light. Not yet. I shouldn't have mentioned it. I would like for you to travel to my home with me one day... would you?" 

Light hugged him tightly in answer. 

"Once the Kira case is over I would like you to come visit my own family in Wiltshire. You will probably find it a bit strange too, but as you are doing now, I will reassure you" L pressed a kiss to Light's nose to show his gratitude "Now, I suppose we should go meet your father? We shouldn't keep your family waiting" 

Light smiled and kissed L's nose in return "No. The sooner they meet the love of my life the better. Let's go!" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

The ride to the Yagami household was a tense exprience for L. Light had chosen to sit in the back with him. L was thankful when Souichiro turned on the CD player and the Beatles hit 'Helter Skeltar' began to play. 

"Who are these?" Light frowned. 

L gazed at Light in disbelief "You don't know who The Beatles are?" 

Souichiro tutted and shock his head "I've tried to get Light to listen so such classics to improve his tastes, but it would seem he prefers his tasteless J-Pop instead" 

L grinned as Light muttered an embarrassed 'Dad!' and slouched in his seat. 

"J-Pop! Over the Beatles? Honestly, Light?" L shook his head in disbelief "The very song we are listening to now inspired Charles Manson to form a cult and commit murder to bring about the race war he believed 'Helter Skeltar' was alluding to. Tell me one J-Pop song that has inspired such a dramatic reaction" 

Light blinked. 

"Goodness, it is good to find a fellow fan" Souichiro smiled "Do you listen to them often, Ryuzaki?" 

L shrugged "Sometimes. I grew up in England. It is ubiquitous to listen to The Beatles and live there. I suppose they are a source of national pride for us much like Mount Fuji is to you. Well... I suppose likening a group to a mountain seems a little silly but we don't really have such landmarks back home" 

Souichiro noted the soft tone of longing in L's voice. It appeared Ryuzaki missed his home far more than one would assume. 

'And why shouldn't he. He is only young, Japan is a very different place to what he is used to. We will have to bear in mind any cultural differences that may occur... ' 

Souichiro pulled into his street and glanced back at the two young men. 

L naturally knew exactly where Light lived, and sat up straighter. No turning back now. The car pulled up in front of the Yagami home and Light squeezed L's hand in reassurance. 

L noticed the curtain twitched and repressed a sigh. They were a few minutes late (something he did not like. L was punctual to a fault) Souichiro turned off the engine and gestured for the boys to get out. 

Light held onto L's hand all the way up the front path and did not comment how sweaty L's palms were. 

'If only he would believe how perfect he really is' Light squeezed L's hand as his father opened the door and led them into his home. L watched Light and his father take off their shoes at the entrance and line them up neatly before slipping on their house slippers. 

L frowned as Light looked expectantly at him and motioned for him to remove his shoes. 

" Ryuzaki-San does not need to follow our customs. If he is more comfortable keeping his shoes on that is acceptable to me. Welcome to our home, Ryuzaki-San" 

L blinked at Light's mother, he hadn't even spotted the diminutive woman standing by the kitchen door. He bowed to her, hoping he had bowed deeply enough to denote the proper level of respect. He cursed that his Japanese etiquette was a little rusty. He should have asked Watari to go over it again with him... 

"Th-thank you, Yagami-San" L stammered as he straightened from his bow. Now he stood upright he could see Light took after his mother. They shared the same amber eyes. Their noses were similar too. 

"My, I must say you are very striking, Ryuzaki-San! Your eyes are beautiful" 

L flushed with embarrassment and stuttered out a 'thank you' as Light slipped an arm around his waist. 

"Rue has a mixed heritage, Mum, he has English, French Russian AND Japanese blood. So it's no wonder he's so striking really" 

L bit his lip, wishing his cheeks would just *stop burning* 

Sachiko smiled softly at the young man's modesty and returned his bow "You have a humble heart I see, Ryuzaki-San. I do hope our compliments have not made you too uncomfortable. Please, come inside" 

L suddenly remembered the wine and flowers he'd brought. He passed them to Sachiko with a small smile. 

"Oh! How thoughtful, these flowers are exquisite! Gardenias and White Roses... Mixed with Orange Blossom... " Sachiko stroked the flowers reverntly. "Do you know what the language of flowers is, Ryuzaki-San? " 

L smiled, feeling a little more confident as Sachiko admired his gift. 

"I do, Yagami-San. Orange blossom represents family unity, Gardenias denote love and devotion to family and White roses symbolize Respect. White roses are my favourite flower... " L wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to tell her that, but it seemed to please her. 

"I can see why. You are a very respectful and pure young man. I see it in you. Please forgive me, we are still talking in the hallway. Do follow me, my daughter is anxious to meet you" 

'Right, Mum down. Little sister to go'  L nodded his head. He could do this. He would meet Light's family and (hopefully) leave a good impression. 

Light led L through to the lounge where a very excited Sayu was waiting to greet them. Sachiko hurried off to pour some wine and greet her husband, leaving Light to handle Sayu with a warning look at her son. 

"You must be 'Mr Wonderful! ' I have heard *sooo* much about you, Light is always going on about how clever you are and how cute you are and-" 

Light glared at his little sister. "Thank you, Sayu. I am sure you were raised to show respect to guests not bore them to tears by useless blathering. Try again" 

L frowned. That was a bit harsh. Was Light being mean on his sister because he was embarrassed or was this just the usual brother/sister squabbling? 

"I am Sayu Yagami, it is an honor to meet you, Ryuzaki-San" Sayu said woodenly, her little head bobbing in a bow. 

L found he much prefered her first greeting. Perhaps he would be able to put her at ease a bit? He could emphasize with her- there was only so much stiff formality one could bare and she was only fourteen. 

"Nice to meet you, too, Sayu-Chan. May I address you as Sayu-Chan?" 

Sayu squealed at L's relaxed greeting and nodded her head, her face suddenly animated once more as she ignored Light's stuffy rules and rushed over to L. 

"I like you already, you're not as stuffy as big brother. Is it cos your foreign? " 

Light winced at the question but L just looked amused at the girl's forwardness. It was another trait he admired in people: having the guts to say what was on your mind, even if it wasn't really appropriate. 

"It could be. Or perhaps it's just because I'm nicer than your big brother? " L shot Light a playful smile and Light's shoulders relaxed a bit when he realized how well L and Sayu seemed to be getting along. 

"You so are!" Sayu chirped. She grabbed L's hand and gasped "Oh no! Your bandaid is nearly off! I want to be a nurse one day, you know? Come with me! I will clean it up and put a new bandaid on. I've got Hello Kitty bandaids or strawberry ones... " 

L grinned. Light's little sister was *adorable*!  He was beginning to wonder how he could have been so nervous in the first place as Sayu took his hand and led him to her bedroom. 

Light shook his head in amusement as L obediantly trotted after his little sister. 

Souichiro frowned as he noticed L and Sayu heading upstairs. If it had been any other guest he would have deemed it improper but it was L, who was very much in love with his son. Still, why was Sayu holding L's hand and smiling up at him so fondly? 

"She's playing nurse. "Light explained "L's... Rue's bandaid was coming off" Light blushed a little at his slip and wondered what his mum and sister would say if they found out he was dating *the* L. 

Souichiro smiled at his daughter's cute behavior and settled in his usual chair as Sachiko rushed in with a tray of wine glasses and some Ohagi. 

"Oh? Where is he?" She fretted, wondering if her daughter had somehow offended L already. Light laughed at his mother's worried look and pointed up the stairs. 

"Don't worry, Mum, Rue and Sayu seem to be getting on great. She's re-dressing his thumb" 

Sachiko frowned. She hadn't noticed Ryuzaki-San's injury. 

"Mummm! Can you bring my phone up! Rue-Kun said I can take a photo of his thumb to put on my blog!" 

The three Yagami's shared an amused look. 

"Rue-Kun already huh? " Souichiro smiled "Careful Light, seems you might have a bit of competition on your hands... " 

Light huffed and took a fortifying sip of wine. As if. L was *his* 

"Thank you very much, Sayu-Chan, my thumb feels a lot better now" L smiled as they returned down  stairs. Obviously Sayu couldn't wait the minute it would have taken her mother to find her phone and bring it upstairs. She snatched it up from the hallway table and snapped a few pictures of L's thumb. 

Sachiko beamed at L, very impressed by the young man's kind and gentle nature. 

"How did you injure yourself, if you don't mind my asking?" Sachiko passed L a glass a of wine and gestured to the sofa for L to sit down. 

L sat down, making sure to keep his feet on the floor, and chewed at his lip. After a sip of wine he turned to Sachiko and offered her an embarrassed smile. 

"Well, Yagami-San, I have a habit of gnawing on my fingers when I'm a bit nervous and... I have been rather nervous about meeting you all-" 

L stiffened as he suddenly felt two small arms wrap around him. Sayu clung onto him tightly. 

"You are awesome, Rue-Kun! Please don't be nervous anymore, okay?" 

L carefully returned the girl's embrace, feeling a strange mixture of awkwardness and affection for the girl. 

"I will try, Sayu-Chan" L promised once he was finally released from the vice-like grip. Light noticed how red Sayu's face was and rolled his eyes. Great, his little sister was crushing on L. 

"Dinner should be ready in 30 minutes, and please, Ryuzaki-San, call me Sachiko" Sachiko smiled warmly at her guest "There is no need for such formalty" 

L's thighs clenched a bit in ease. He was suddenly nervous. Did he still address her as Yagami-San or would Sachiko-San suffice? Or did she mean to just address her by her first name with no suffix at all? 

Light noticed L's sudden unease and gripped onto his hand tightly to show his support. 

"Thank you, Sachiko-San" L murmured quietly, hoping such an address would be acceptable. There was no way he could just address her by her first name. She was older than he was, and she was Light's *mother* to boot. 

Sachiko seemed content with the term of address and passed L a plate filled with Ohagi. 

"Light tells me you have Hypoglacemia. I am so sorry to hear that, and I do hope you will enjoy the sugary dinner I've prepared for you. I must say you appear remarkably healthy, if not a little skinny and pale for someone with such a condition?" 

L nearly chocked on his bite of Ohagi. Oh god, why did she have to being that up... 

"I am skinny because I have always been so, Sachiko-San. I actually eat *a lot* as I'm sure Light will attest to. As for being pale... Well, I'm British. We don't see much of the sun there! " 

Sachiko and Souichiro chuckled at L's jest. 

"British! I have always wanted to visit England some day" Sayu's eyes were wide with intrest "Is it really as rainy and cold as they say?" 

L felt the girl's small hand touch his and smiled at her in gratitude. She was clearly an intuitive girl, she had picked up on his nervousness and had seamlessly changed the conversation. L found himself feeling quite proud of the girl- it seemed Light wasn't the only Yagami child to be gifted with above average intelligence. 

"It is usually raining, and it can be cold. But like Japan Britain is an island, so our weather is pretty temperate. Up North gets most of the harsh snow and rain while further south we have the heat coming in from the continent. I was born in Winchester, which is in the South East so the weather isn't usually as severe there" 

L looked around, wondering if he was boring everyone but found on the contrary they were all gazing at him, completely engrossed. 

"I don't understand. If you are from England why do you say you're British?" 

L patiently explained that the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was actually the full name of his country and that it was comprised of four soveriegn states. England, Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales. Sayu nodded rapidly as L described the differences between the countries but he decided to leave Ireland out of the equation. That was a topic of conversation far too complex to engage in with a non-British person. 

"I've watched a few dramas set in England. I've always fancied  going to London and seeing Big Ben and the Houses of Parliment. They look so grand and elegant. Not to mention *old*" Souichiro commented, surprising his wife by the passion in his voice. She had no idea he too wanted to travel to the UK. 

"Yes, Britain is a rather old country" L took another sip of wine. This wasn't so bad, Light had let go off his hand and appeared very relaxed as he finished off his wine. 

L heard a timer go off in the kitchen and Sachiko excused herself, rushing back into the kitchen to take the stew out of the oven. 

L relaxed even further as Light leaned to whisper he was doing great in his ear. 

"Rue-Kun, is it true you work with L?" 

Light immediately grabbed L's hand as he felt him tense beside him. Luckily, Souchiro had noticed L's reaction and sent his daughter into the kitchen to help Sachiko lay the table. She grumbled as all children asked to help their parents do, but shuffled into the kitchen to help out. 

"I am sorry, Ryuzaki. My daughter can be quite... Blunt, sometimes" Souichiro offered a small smile. It felt so strange, socializing with L outside of work. L appeared far younger and frailer sitting on his sofa than when they were at the HQ. It was hard for him to believe L was only 22. Perhaps one day L would open up to him and explain how he became the world's greatest detective and had accomplished what he had at such a tender age. 

"She is a charming girl, Yagami-San. I am just not used to being asked those sort of questions so... directly. There is no need to apologize" L flexed his free hand, suddenly wishing he had something (like a finger) to nibble on. Light solved the problem by plucking up a piece of Ohagi and holding it to his lips. L ate it without thinking then blushed as he realized that was quite an intimate thing to do in front of Light's father... 

Souichiro cleared his throat uncomfortably and L clutched at Light's hand in reaction. 

Light didn't appear bothered and rested his head against L's shoulder in contentment. 

"Dinner's ready!" Sayu yelled, startling all three from their thoughts. Light pulled L to his feet and led him into the dining room. L found himself quite surprised and very touched by the effort Sachiko had obviously gone to on his behalf. Six different deserts lay waiting for him, as well as several bottles of Honey Mead and a beautiful White Rose flower arrangement. 

"Sachiko-San, there really was no need to go to such an effort for me... " L gazed around at the beautifully decorated table "it is very beautiful" 

Sachiko smiled with pride and bowed her head. 

"Light has never brought anyone home before, and you are our honored guest. Light mentioned you liked White Roses, so I thought it would be nice to use them for the centerpiece" 

Light sat down to L's right and resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Sayu darted past him so she could sit by L's left. Even if it was cute, it was getting a bit annoying now. He'd barely had a minute to himself with L since Sayu seemed intent on hogging his attention. 

Like now, for example. Light did roll his eyes as Sayu poured L a glass of his honey mead, with such grace and charm to make even a Geisha envious. 

"Thank you, Sayu-Chan" L smiled sweetly at her, seemingly oblivious at her rapidly reddening face "You are very kind" 

"Please, help yourself, Ryuzaki-San! I've made Baked Alaska, Apple crumble, Ohagi, Chocolate fudge cake and a Strawberry Shortcake, which I believe Light said was your favourite? " 

L forced himself to not drool as Sachiko placed the dishes before him. The Apple Crumble *sang* to him. It had been so long since he'd had that quintessential British Desert. In fact, he had last eaten it just a few days before he flew out to Japan for the Kira case... 

L immediately went for the Apple Crumble. When he tasted it he *moaned* with pleasure. He missed Sayu's little squeak and Light shifting in his chair as he quickly ate another mouthful. It tasted like home. 

"This is *so* good, Sachiko-San" L finally managed "Tastes exactly like it does back home" 

Sachiko flushed with pleasure and tittered like a girl at the praise. Light and Souichiro met each other's eyes with a wry smile on their faces. Seems they would both have to keep an eye out, L seemed quite the charmer to the Yagami Ladies... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After a relaxed dinner of Beef Stew and (for L) Desserts, Sachiko offered to give L a guided tour of her home. Light snickered as L graciously accepted and complimented her furnishing, doing his best to not smirk back at Light. The amuseing thought that L had already seen the entire Yagami household through the hidden cameras he'd planted made it difficult for them to keep a straight face. 

The evening was drawing on and after L's tour they settled back into the living room for some drinks. L made a mental note to not drink too much, that honey mead went down too well... 

It was a shame Sachiko seemed to completely overrule his plan by constantly refilling his glass. L shot a helpless look at Light who just smirked in response. 

Fine. Two could play at that game. When Light wasn't looking, L topped *his* glass up with Neat Vodka and turned to Sachiko with an angelic smile ready on his face as she asked him a question. Souichiro had noticed what L had done but kept his silence and assured L he wouldn't say a word by giving him a subtle nod. 

Light, who had put his phone away, picked up his drink and nearly spat his mouthful out. There was no way his drink had been this strong before, had it? It was practically entirely made up of Vodka with just a splash of Lemonade. He could have sworn he didn't add that much Vodka... 

L smiled blandly as Light began to cough. He even 'helpfully' thumped Light's back as his face began to go red. 

"Light, are you okay, Dear?" Sachiko peered over at her son in confusion. Light always had the same drink, perhaps he had made it a little strong this time? 

"Fine, mum" Light managed to rasp out "Must have added a bit too much Vodka" 

L grinned at Souichiro as the older man's moustache twitched. It reminded L of Watar. 

"Rue, do you have a family back home? Do they miss you? Of course they must miss you, that was a silly thing to ask" Sayu yapped, sitting at L's feet and gazing up at him adoringly. 

L smiled down at the girl. She certainly *was* blunt, but charmingly so. 

"I have a family, but it is a different kind of family to yours. When I was six, both of my parents died in a car crash so I was raised in an Orphanage in Winchester. I view all the children there as part of my family, and there are three boys in particular I am very close to. They are my little brothers. The person who runs the Orphanage is my closet friend and is like a father to me. Since I work closely with L I am often absent from home. Yes, my family do miss me very much, but they understand. I am hoping once the Kira investigation is closed I can go home for a visit,  I have already asked Light if he would like to come with me... Perhaps you would all like to come with Light and I as well?" 

Sayu squealed in excitement and immediately turned to her father with starry eyes. 

"Can we, dad? Please please pleeeaaaaase!? " 

Souichiro smiled at his Daughter's pleading and turned to his wife. A vacation was something they had been talking about recently, and what better way to celebrate the closure of the Kira case than a trip to England? It was a place they all wanted to see, and since Light seemed so taken with L it was only right Light should meet L's family as well. 

"I will think about it. We still need to pay the house off first and-" 

L bit his tongue. He was going to offer to pay for everyone, but he didn't want to risk offending Light's family by implying they were not wealthy enough... 

"Don't worry about that, Dear" Souichiro waved a hand dismissvley "A family vacation is just what I think is needed. We would be happy to come with you and visit England, Ryuzaki. " 

L beamed at Souichiro with a child-like excitement that made the older man's eyes soften. 

L made another mental note to have Watari wire Souichiro a 'sudden windfall' in the near future. 

"Yay! I can't wait I am so excited! Will we get to see your home, Rue-Kun? Meet your brothers? You could be our tour guide and show us round London!" 

Light winced at the rapid yapping of his sister and closed his eyes, willing himself to remain calm and patient. She was young and excited about going to a foreign country. That was normal for a fourteen year old. When she hugged L's knees in happiness he felt his eye twitch. 

Okay, she was getting on his nerves now. 

"Of course, Sayu-Chan and I will show you around London too. I think you would especially like The Tower of London, it's very old and has a dark history. It's supposed to be one of the most haunted buildings in Europe, too. " 

"Haunted! No way! By who? " 

L put a finger to his lip as he considered. "Well, many people have been put to death there. The more noteable ones include Anne Boelyn, King Henry the eigth's unfortunate second wife. Then there was poor lady Margaret, Countess of Sailsbury. She was 67 when they hacked off her head. Can you imagine? Then of course there is the mystery of the Princes in the Tower. They were the heirs to the throne but once their uncle, King Richard, took power they were locked away in the tower. Most people believed them to have been killed and two little skeletons of young boys were found bricked up in one of the Tower walls so-" 

"That sounds very interesting" Sachiko cut in smoothly, aware her daughter's overactive imagination would be running riot with thoughts of executions and murdered princes for the rest of the night. 

"You know a lot about history" Light remarked, admiration colouring his voice "I didn't know you were such a history buff, Rue?" 

L had the grace to blush faintly "I am rather fond of English History, Light, and there is so much of it! I particularly like the Tudor and Medieval eras, as well as Pre and Post Roman Britain. Life was so different back then, I find it very fascinating" 

Light shot his parents a proud smile as they nodded their heads in admiration. Light was beyond thrilled L was showing his parents just how brilliantly clever he was. He was *proud* of L and the impact he had made on his entire family. He couldn't wait to get L to himself so he could show him just how proud he was! 

The topic of conversation drifted on to music and sports, and L once again surprised Light by informing his mother he could play the Violin, Flute AND the Piano. 

"Wow!" Sayu sighed dreamily. Not only was Rue completely adorable  but he was talented to! She had never met anyone so clever. Rue could play three instruments, was a Judo and Caporeia master AND loved history. 

"Goodness, you are an extremely bright young man!" Sachiko gasped, her eyes sparkling as he poured herself another glass of wine "Next you will be telling me you speak five languages!" 

L looked down bashfully at his glass. He could speak 13 but he didn't want to appear arrogant. Light noticed L's bashful look and rolled his eyes. 

"He actually speaks 13 languages, Mum." Light smirked as his mother's eyes widened to a comical degree "You should hear him when he speaks French. Makes my heart flutter every time... " 

L glanced at Light, his cheeks tinged pink at the admission. 

"Does it, Light?" 

"Mmhmm. Then there's Russian. You sound so sexy when you speak Russian" Light finished the rest of his very-strong drink and poured himself another. L noted with wry amusement he had added a lot more vodka this time. 

Was Light drunk? 

'This could be fun... ' L bit his lip and fixed his dark eyes on Light in what he hoped resembled a 'bedroom eyes' gaze and spoke in rapid, lilting French. L watched as Light's pupils dilated with arousal and felt a smug little smile form on his lips. Oh yes. Light definitely had a language kink. 

"What did you say?" Sayu asked, round-eyed with delight. 

"I simply told your brother how much I love him, and I will endeavour to speak French more often if it makes him happy" L shrugged his shoulders innocently, well aware his use of French made Light more *aroused* than happy. 

Light finally managed a strangled moan and looked down at his watch. It was nine! they had work in the morning and perhaps he would even score some brownie points with Watari if he persuaded L to go home early. Plus- he really needed some private time with L. 

"It's gotten so late! Thank you so much for the lovely dinner but we really should be heading back... " Light downed the rest of his drink and pulled startled L up off the sofa. 

"Ah? Is it" L covertly swept his eyes over Light's crouch and saw the growing bulge there. That would explain Light's sudden urgency to leave, then. 

Sachiko and Souichiro shared a look that told each other they knew exactly why Light was suddenly so keen to rush off and both smiled fondly as they were reminded of their younger years... 

"It has been wonderful to have you in our home, please do come for dinner again" Sachiko surprised L by pulling him to her and placing a soft kiss on his cheek "you will always be welcome in our home, Ryuzaki-San" 

"Please call me Rue" L managed to whisper, his hand drifting up to touch the spot Sachiko had kissed him in awe. 

Sachiko smiled at L's gesture and planted another kiss to the other side of his face. 

"That is how the French greet each other and say farewell, is it not, Rue-San? " 

L nodded and returned the gesture, kissing Sachiko's cheeks softly. 

"My turn! " Sayu nearly knocked Light over as she rushed to L and tilted her face up to receive a kiss. L smiled and bent down to kiss her gently, first one cheek then the other. Sayu giggled as she returned the gesture before scurrying to stand behind her mother to hide her red face. 

L decided kissing Souichiro was something he would rather not do, so bowed his head to him instead. 

"Thank you for having me as your guest, Yagami-San. I have really enjoyed this evening" 

Souichiro noticed his wife mouthing something at him and cleared his throat. 

"You may address me as Souichiro-San, Ryuzaki, if you like" 

L blinked in surprise. 

"Even in work, Dad?" Light teased. 

"Why not? Ryuzaki is part of this family too now. I would also suggest you two stop trying to conceal the fact you're together, everyone already knows anyway" 

Souichiro enjoyed the shocked look that fell over both boy's faces. 

"Even Matsuda?" L finally asked. 

"He spends most of his workday cooeing over 'how cute' you are, so yes, even Matsuda" 

L and Light looked at each other, both completely speechless. Perhaps they should have given their team more credit. They were clearly more observant than they had assumed they were. 

Sachiko ordered Sayu up to bed as it was getting late. She rushed to L to give him one last hug and made him promise to come to her Hockey match the next weekend. L found himself promising he would, and he *meant* it. 

He was part of the family now, after all. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

When Light had finally succeeded in pulling L away from his sister he dialed Watari for a lift home. 

He sighed in relief as the familiar black BMW pulled up outside and dragged L out the house. 

He couldn't endure any more long goodbyes or simpering looks. He'd endured enough of them for one evening. 

As they climbed into the car and began the journey home, Light sizzeled with excitment. He planned on getting L back to HQ, getting him naked as soon as possible and doing things with his tongue that would make L *scream* in French... 

L noticed Light's lusty smile and smirked in response before whispering: 

"Je t'aime, Light" 


	8. GAMBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light, L and Souichiro begin their search of the Yotsuba HQ but in the process L meets Ryuk and makes a startling discovery about Light. He soon finds himself making yet another deal with a Shinigami in the process to protect both himself and Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L is an manipulative sneaky sneakster and I LOVE HIM for it!

"Wakey Wakey snugglemuffin" 

L growled and flopped onto his other side away from Light. Ever since they had gone 'public' with their relationship, Light had felt it necessary to address him by progressively more embarrassing pet names and endearments. If it wasn't for Light's groaning of 'L!' When they were intimate L would have swore he'd forgotten his actual name. 

"Oh, don't be like that, fluffykins. Gimme a kiss... " 

L huffed and flung his pillow at Light in annoyance. 

"Will you please *stop* with the pet names already" L groaned as Light nuzzled against his side. 

"Well, I don't really see why I should considering *you* replaced all of my coniditoner with mayonnaise" Light replied sweetly "I'd say this is a fitting revenge and it is driving you insane, so that's an added bonus, Baby" 

L grit his teeth as his 'pissed off at Light' levels spiking off the charts. He had only done that because the day before Light had decided to 'abduct' Pocky and hold him hostage. After finding ransom notes dotted all over the HQ L had finally located the poor hostage- sat in a washing machine holding a 'HELP ME!' sign. Unfortunately, Matsuda had been with him at the time and had spent the rest of the afternoon squealing over how 'cute' and playful the two were with each other. 

He had no idea of the seriousness of their ongoing prankwar. Only they knew the importance of it and what was at stake. Neither would back down.  

"You know I will get you back for this. Be on your guard, Light" L flipped over so he could face Light and gently smoothed his hair back "Be very afraid" 

Light's eyes crinkled with humor. 

"I'm *terrified*" Light whispered, his eyes dropping to L's lips. L smiled as Light leaned in and kissed him gently. Just as he had wrapped his arms around Light's neck as the kiss deepend a *knock* sounded. 

L sighed and pulled away from Light relunctantly. As he shifted to climb out of bed, Light pulled him back into his arms. 

"Ignore it" Light moaned, his fingers tangling in L's hair and pulling his head closer again. L found himself opening his mouth to Light's as a pleasant haze draped over him. He could feel Light's cock stirring and hardening against him and he whimpered into the kiss as sweet arousal stirred in his veins, his own cock swelling as Light's hand drifted down to cup his ass.  

"Light... " L gasped as Light began to rock their hips together in a slow, steady rhythm. The bed creaked slightly with the movements and L whined with pleasure as Light smoothly rolled on top of him and continued his sensual assault. 

Neither heard Souichiro's moan of horror as he ran away from the bedroom door. He would go ahead to the Yotsuba HQ and they could catch him up... When they were less... busy... 

"Light!" L groaned as Light pulled away a little to smear the precum ozzing from their cocks over their groins. He flexed his hips and L shuddered as he felt the slick *slide* of Light's cock over his. They kissed passionately as they rocked together, Light swallowing down L's sweet whimpers and moans. When he felt L's nail dig into his back he knew L was almost at the edge of his limit. 

"Fuck, Light, fuck I'm so close" L panted, confirming Light's suspicions. "Je vais venir! (I'm going to come) L gasped as Light's hips snapped forward erraticly. 

"Ah fuck, yes! Say more!" Light gasped, his entire world narrowing to the movement of his hips and the shocking pleasure he felt as his cock rubbed against L's. L's purring French made his cock *throb* as he crushed their bodies together in growing urgency. 

"Tu es si belle, Light! Fais-Moi venir pour toi!" (You're so beautiful, Light! Make me come for you!) 

Light lost it and bit down on L's neck to stiffle his scream of passion as his release spurted out of him. L grabbed at his hips and babbled in french as he responded in kind, his own cock coating Light's in thick streams of come as L shuddered in ecstasy. 

"Mon Dieu... " L panted, one hand sliding down Light's slick back as Light collapsed on top of him. Light panted into L's neck as he fought to regain his breath. Every single time with L took his breath away. His limbs felt like liquid and he let out a contented chuckle as L shifted beneath him. He should probably move. L suddenly gasped beneath him and Light drew back a little, peering down at him in confusion. 

"Fuck!" L cursed, his eyes wide with horror "That must have been your dad at the door! We were supposed to head to Yotsuba together this morning... " L moaned in embarrassment and considered the pragmatics of never leaving their bedroom ever again. 

"Well.. I mean, I've heard him and mum go at it often enough, and that is awkward as hell. Serves him right to get a taste of his own medicine" Light shrugged but soon shivered in revulsion as the image of his parents doing *things* popped into his head. 

"Ew, Light" L frowned, not wanting that particular image in his head. He liked Sachiko-San very much and he respected Souichiro. But he did not even want to consider what they did behind closed doors. 

"I know. Ew" Light shuddered again and winced as their come covered bellies unstuck with a slight *rip* as he climbed out of bed. 

"Shower. Then we head to Yotsuba HQ and hope and pray your father never mentions what he may have heard to anyone. Ever" L declared, gingerly climbing out of bed and headed for the shower. 

Neither believed in God, but both found themselves saying a little prayer (just in case) 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

When they eventually arrived at the Yotsuba skyscrapper both greeted Yagami senior with averted eyes and very sheepish demeanors. 

Thankfully, Souichiro Yagami had been young too once. He decided the best thing to do was just try and forget the whole thing. If they all acted like it never happened they would all forget about it soon enough (or so he hoped) 

They spent the remainder of the morning sectioning the huge building off to be searched. L decided he would take the lower 10 levels, Light the middle levels and Souichiro would search the top levels. L was already well aware most of the incriminating evidence would be located in the lower levels, considering it had been placed there on his orders. He just hoped Watari was inventive in hiding it, otherwise he was going to find himself getting rather bored. 

"It's been three weeks since Higuchi died and Motomora 'disappeared' Misa is head over heels in love with Ryuuga...  Another few months should be enough. And then we can close this investigation and I can give Rem her Death Note back... ' L chewed on his stick of Pocky as he wandered back down to the first floor. 

"Sooner this is all over and done with, the sooner I can head home again. It will be a relief, to finally be rid of that damn *book*" L rolled his eyes as he realized he was now thinking outloud. He only ever tended to do that when he was bored. 

"Rem?" L glanced around as a tall shadow filled the corridor in front of him. L felt a touch to his cheek and shivered as if ice water had been poured down his back. When he opened his eyes a Shinigami was looming over him but it was not Rem. 

"Hi there, L" the creature grinned, revealing rows of sharp, sharklike teeth. 

L forced himself to stay calm. He knew who this Shinigami was, Rem had told him all about Ryuk. And forewarned was forearmed. 

"Hello, Ryuk. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but that would be an extremely decietful statement. Instead, I will ask what it is your doing here. I believe Rem made it quite clear you were return to the Shinigami Realm?" 

Ryuk tilted his head in confusion. L Lawliet didn't seem intimidated by him in the slightest. It must be Rem's doing, blasted white jobsworth! 

He fluffed his wings in irritation and L gazed at them curiously. 

"May I? " 

"May you what?" Ryuk ruffled his feathers a bit as L continued to just stare at him. 

"Touch your wings? They are rather lovely..." 

Ryuk blinked in surprise. Had the strange human complimented him? He found himself nodding his head, completely stupified as L reached out a little hand and gently stroked down the arch of one wing. Ryuk shivered at the touch and frowned in confusion. This human wasn't frightened of him and was bold enough to actually *touch* him. Even Light hadn't done that willingly. 

"Eh, sure, knock yourself out, Kid" Ryuk finally answered, wondering if L would be so bold to touch them. His eyes widened as he felt L's hands gently stroke over his black feathers.

"They are different to Rem's... they remind me of the Raven feathers" L let his hand drop to his side and peered up at the Shinigami "Why are you here, Ryuk?" 

"Guess I just wanted to meet the guy who bested Kira and made him fall in love with him to boot. Plus I... Well, I told Light I wasn't on his side or your side in the beginning, but I might have been stretching the truth a bit" 

L nodded in understanding. 

"You see, I am actually here to do you a *favor* L. You know that watch Light is always wearing? Well, I happen to know something very interesting about it" 

L frowned. That watch had been Light's seventeenth birthday gift from his father. He only ever took it off to shower and put it back on straight away afterwards. 

"What about it?" L tried. 

"Nope, we needs to discuss what I want in return first" Ryuk cackled as L rolled his eye in annoyance. Even Shinigami wouldn't do you a favor without asking for something first. 

"Very well. What is it you want?" L asked impatiently. 

"I want you to possess *my* Death Note too" Ryuk attempted to flutter his eyelashes sweetly. L wondered if he was having a stroke and stepped back a pace. 

"Why on *Earth* would I want to be haunted by you as well as Rem? As soon as the Kira investigation closes I intend go give her note back so I can be free of the blasted thing. Why would you even think I would want yours as well?" 

Ryuk scratched his head "Most people would want one" he finally argued. 

"I am not most people" L sighed. He sat down on the step and Ryuk sat down at his feet, tucking his gangly limbs around himself. 

"I am starting to see that. The reason I ask is because I don't want to be sent back to that shithole Shinigami hell anytime soon. That was the whole reason I threw the Death Note down here in the first place. As long as a human possess my Death Note I don't have to go back. And I figured you ain't gonna use it so I could kinda just hangout with you for a while?" 

L cocked a brow. The Shinigami wanted to 'Hangout' with him? 

"There is a catch somewhere. I do not want your Death Note nor do I want to be possessed by another Shinigami. If for some reason I did agree, you would end up writing my name down in your Death Note, would you not?" 

Ryuk sucked on his teeth. Damn, this human really *was* as sharp as Rem had said he was. He'd have to raise the stakes if he wanted the human to throw in his hand.  

"Well, you could always give it back to me and I wouldn't have to write your name down, you'd just forget everything. Or I could write down your name on the day you're due to die, which isn't for a looong time yet. OR I could write your name down now and specify you are to die on your predestined death date. If I did that for you you wouldn't be able to be harmed by any other Death Note because your death would belong to me. So when you think about it, you benefit a lot from this deal. Think about it, if Light ever did gain his memories back, which he still might by the way, you would be protected from him" 

L bit his lip worriedly. Ryuk had information he needed and it concerned Light's watch. It was a huge gamble, He knew better than to trust the Shinigami implicitly. 

However, he also had something Ryuk wanted. Without him the Shinigami would be forced to return to his homerealm- something he clearly wanted to avoid. Why would he risk killing him straight away? That would  force him to find another human to try and make a deal with, and L knew the Shinigami wasn't that fond of hard work. 

Was it worth it? As with all gambles he took the rewards had to outweigh the risk. If he agreed to Ryuk's deal he risked being killed on the spot the second the Shinigami wrote his name down. However, he stood to gain enormously. He would find information out that could protect Light from falling back into darkness. He would be protected from Light if that tragedy did happen.. 

Was he brave enough to roll the dice? 

L stuck his hand out and stared at the Shinigami expectantly. 

"If we are to strike a deal you will shake my hand. Then write my name down, but I should warn you: should I meet an untimely death you will have *Rem* to answer to, Ryuk" he was bluffing but L had already figured out Ryuk was dumb enough to believe it. Ryuk nodded his head vigoursly and thrust out a clawed hand to L. L took carefully clasped it and shook Ryuk's hand quickly. 

The deal was done. He couldn't back out of it now. He just hoped his threat about Rem's retribution would be enough... 

Ryuk pulled out his Death Note and scribbled a name down. His name. L shivered as he sat waiting for the heart attack to strike. He hadn't even realized it had been over a minute  when he realized Ryuk was gasping in laughter at him. 

"It's done!  Since I've written your name down I can show you when you die. L Lawliet dies peacefully in his sleep aged 89 years" Ryuk thrust the Death Note into L's face proudly "I even gave you a peaceful and painfree death, wouldn't kill you to thank me" 

L snickered at Ryuk's choice of words and bit his lip as Ryuk stared at him in confusion.  Ryuk scowled until he finally realized what he had said and threw his head back in laughter. Finally, a human who actually understood his sense of humor! 

"Hyuk! I get it! That's funny! You're a funny guy, Lawliet. Well, now we've made the deal and I am your Shinigami pal I will explain all about Light's plans and that special watch of his... " 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Light frowned down at his phone and sighed. L wasn't responding to any of his messages. He was clearly caught up in his work and Light only hoped L had been more successful than he or his Father had been. 

"L is probably caught up in something, let's take a break for lunch and contact him after" Souichiro advised. It had gone 1 pm and his stomach was rumbling. After three hours of fruitless searching a coffee or two was sounding more and more appealing as well. 

"I guess so, Dad. I just worry about him" Light sighed and glanced down at his watch "He's due to eat some sugar again soon and I always worry he will get so wrapped up in a case he will forget... " 

He couldn't shake the feeling that something important had happened. It made his jaw clench that he didn't know what it was. If L didn't reply in an hour he was going down to the lower floors and looking for him, even if his Father didn't approve... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

L gazed at Ryuk with wide, fearful eyes. All this time Light had been carrying around a piece of Ryuk's Death Note concealed in his watch. All this time Light had been just three clicks away from regaining his memories. L breathed through his nose sharply as he tried to settle his stomach. 

He felt sick with fear.

'All that I have done. All that I have planned for could have been for nothing if Ryuk hadn't informed me of Light's watch' L squeezed his eyes shut in frustration 'Goddamn you Light! Who are you really? Are you still my Light or does Kira still live inside you?' 

L growled in irritation and checked his own watch. Light would be finishing his lunch by now. He would have to move quickly if he was to be successful in securing Light's watch. He would have to be cunning to get that watch away from Light, but L already had the perfect plan in mind. 

"Okay, Ryuk. I have your Death Note and I'm now the very fortunate person possessed by *two* Shinigami. Please take a piece of the Death Note and touch Watari with it then explain my current predicament to him. Assure him I have it under conteol and that I will contact him as soon as I have obtained Light's watch. Please also ask him to purchase the most recent Rolex watch as a replacement. I will be *smashing* that fucker on Light's wrist" L stalked away from Light as he punched out a message on his phone. Ryuk grinned and shot off to deliver L's message. Being L's Shinigami was already so interesting! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Light jumped the last four stairs and scrambled into the first floor lobby. L had sent him a stark text saying he was upset and needed him *now* and obviously Light hadn't hesitated and had rushed down to him.  

Light found L sobbing in the foyer and rushed over to him. 

"L! Baby, what's wrong?" Light cried as he quickly wrapped his arms around his sobbing lover. 

"Light! I... I had a funny turn and you weren't here and... I feel terrible" L sobbed "I'm sorry, please don't tell your father" 

"Hey! Don't be silly, it's not your fault you're poorly, L. Hush now, I'm here, okay? Do you need some sugar? A lay down? A back rub? " 

L sniffed and turned two large, tearfilled eyes to Light. 

"I feel a bit better now you're here" 

L hoped he wasn't laying it on too thick. He felt a little guilty at Light's obvious concern over him, but he reminded himself this was for the greater good. He had to get his hands on that watch as soon as possible. 

"Do you think we would be able to have a bath? I feel all sweaty" L whispered into Light's chest "It's calmed down a bit now I've had sugar and seen you but I don't think I can work like this... " 

Light was already texting his father to inform him L had had a funny turn and they would return to work when L was feeling better. He'd spotted several fully stocked bathing suites in his search they could use, and he didn't want L to feel uncomfortable for the rest of the day. 

"Course, Beautiful. I will go and run you a bath now" Light pressed a sweet kiss to L's forehead. 

L smiled tremousley at him and watched him rush off to find the nearest bathroom. Now came the tricky part. He had to persuade Light to have a bath with him. As soon as Light took that watch off Ryuk would snatch it and deliver it to him. 

L concentrated on keeping up his 'sick' appearance as he waited for Light to come back. He had already located most of the evidence he needed to convict Motomora and shut down Yotsuba permanently. He'd also found evidence that hadn't been planted that proved Yotsuba was actively funding several drug trafficking circles and a notorious underground pedophile ring. L certainly didn't feel so guilty about throwing Yotsuba under the bus for his own gain once he'd discovered that. 

'Sick bastards. I can see why Light would have been tempted to use the Death Note to wipe people like that out. He had the motive and the means to do it. What he didn't have was the *right* to do it. I have to remember that if I ever find myself tempted to use it as well. I may tamper with people a little bit for cases and such... but I have no right to judge when people die. Nobody does' 

"Baths ready!" 

L slunk over to the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Light from behind. Light was pretubed by L's unusually clingy behavior. It must have been a really bad turn for him to be so shaken up. 

"Do you have funny turns like that often?" Light quizzed him in concern as L slowly began to undress. 

"No. Usually only when I am stressed or upset" L dumped his clothes on the floor and poked a toe into the bath. Once he had ascertained it was neither too warm or too hot he climbed into the bubble bath and closed his eyes. Light was finding his behavior unusual, which L had expected him to. He would have to pin this episode of illness on the nerves he had felt when he had met Light's family the other day. Light should buy into that. 

"Are you upset or stressed?" Light bit his lip, suddenly anxious he might be the unwitting cause of L's sickness. 

"I am not upset but I am always stressed about something" L sighed tiredly "Would you... Never mind, that's silly" 

As predicted, Light immediately assured him he would do whatever was necessary to help him feel better and L knew Light wouldn't refuse his request. 

"Would you mind... Taking a bath with me?" 

Light smiled and shook his head, one hand already reaching out to remove his watch. L met Ryuk's eye and nodded slightly. 

"Thank you, Light. I know it is a bit silly but... I would just feel better if you were in here. I passed out and nearly drowned once... " 

Light began to shed his clothes at a much faster pace,  eyeing L with growing concern. L hadn't even been lying about that, he had nearly drowned when he was twelve after he'd passed out in the bath. If it wasn't for Watari's alertness he doubted he wouldnt even have been alive to see his 13th birthday, let alone his 21st! 

As Light climbed into the bath L watched Ryuk snatch up the watch with a giggle and dramatically 'sneak' away with it. 

L let Light fuss over him and wash his hair, but he was burning with impatience. He needed to see that watch as soon as possible. After their bath, L thanked Light with a lengthy kiss before re-dressing. He heard the shocked gasp and braced himself for the fallout. 

"L! Have you seen my watch? I could have sworn I left it here... " Light looked panicked as he searched the bathroom for his watch. L was greatful he was only panicking because of the watches sentimental value. Ryuk had said the watch had a hidden compartment that held a small scrap of Death Note paper... 

"I'm sorry, Light, I don't remember seeing you wear it when you came down here... Perhaps it's fallen off?" 

Light shook his head. He had worn that watch for 2 years, there was no way it would have fallen off. It was an extension of him and it had molded itself perfectly to his wrist... 

"Oh, Light, I am sorry... " L joined in the 'search' for appearances sake. After ten minutes Light called it off and slumped onto one of the sofas. He looked close to tears. L felt that guilt gnaw away at him and tried to distract himself by comforting Light. 

"Please go and retrace your steps, Light. I will be fine, I am feeling better now" L soothed when Light fretted about leaving L to go and search for his watch. After much persuation L did finally get him to retrace his steps. 

As soon as Light had vanished round the corner L called for Ryuk to bring him the watch. Ryuk hovered over to him like an obedient lap-dog and dropped the watch into L's palm. 

L wasted no time in opening the watch and removing the scrap of paper within the hidden compartment. He turned it between his fingers. It was blank and just waiting for someone's name to be written on it. 

"So, Lighto is tearing the building apart looking for it. Are you really going to smash it up?" 

L raised a brow at Ryuk then chucked the watch onto the floor. He stepped on it, the glass shattered with a satisfying *crack* as he twisted his foot and bore down on it. 

"Woah. Didn't think you would actually do it" Ryuk grinned. If L said he was going to do something it appeared he meant it. 

"I don't want to see this watch on his wrist ever again, no matter how much it may mean to him" L picked up the battered remains of the watch and pulled off the minute and hour hands. If Light found the watch with just a smashed screen there was the chance he would get it repaired. L tore off the fake bottom and chucked it in the bin. With no hands, no base and a shattered screen the watch was rendered completely unfixable. 

"Could you please go throw this from the top of the stairs? I can tell Light I've found it then" L heaved a sigh and pocketed the small scrap of paper. He was not looking forward to this. L sent Light a text and paced around the room as he waited. Ryuk threw the watch down the stairs and L winced guiltly as he heard the *clang* as it hit the ground. 

Light arrived soon after and L made a point of being seen picking up the watch at the foot of the stairs. 

"Oh no... " L muttered softly, before holding the broken watch out to show Light "It must have fallen off when you were rushing down the stairs to find me. I am so sorry..." 

Light stared at the tattered watch in L's hands and L was horrified to see *tears* well in his beautiful amber eyes. 

'Oh no, please don't cry in front of me, Light... ' L felt tears spring to his own eyes and ducked his head to conceal them. 

Light noticed anyway and rushed over to L and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Don't feel guilty, this wasn't your fault. Even if I had known my watch would have come off and smashed, I still would have ran down to you" Light mistook L's sob as one of sorrow and squeezed him tighter. He had no way of knowing how wretchedly *guilty* L felt as Light comforted his lying lover. 

"I'm so sorry" L whispered into Light's shoulder. 

They finished that afternoons work early, Light was too upset to focus and L had already 'discovered' a lot of evidence needed to convict Yotsuba. 

Light didn't say much during the drive home and each second of silence seemed to hammer in another nail of guilt into L. He went over the evidence discovered at Yotsuba with the rest of his team as Light excused himself. L tried not to think of Light as he talked his team through their prosecution of Yotsuba. L got Mogi and Aizawa to handle the official press statement and drew Souichiro to one side. 

"Souichiro-San, I am so sorry Light broke his watch today. I know how important it was to him" 

"It's nobodies fault, Ryuzaki. It was an accident. It is only a watch and while the sentiment behind it cannot be replaced, I am hoping Light will understand it's only an object. My faith and pride in him runs deeper than just a watch" 

L bit his lip "I already asked Watari-San to buy a replacement for him. It won't be the same coming from me... Would you accept the watch and give it to Light?" L pulled out a small box from his jeans pocket and placed it in Souichiro's hands. He did not wait around to see if he would or not, he needed to go and see Light. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

L found Light curled up on their bed. His eyes were dry but they appeared red and puffy. L knew he had been crying. L swallowed the lump in his throat and quietly sat down next to Light's side. 

"Light. I know how much that watch meant to you. It was a gift from your father and it symbolised his pride in you when you achieved top student score in Japan. But it was only a watch,  his pride in you still remains" 

Light flicked his eyes to L and he let out a soft sigh in recognition of his words. 

"I know, you're right, it's just I really loved that watch... " 

L pressed a soft kiss to Light's lips and lay down beside him. Light rested his head against his shoulder and neither spoke for a while. L was preoccupied worrying how he was going to cope with two Shinigami hanging around HQ. Ryuk seemed a flight sort, always needing entertaining. But he also appeared to be easily managed and threatened. L would keep the Shinigami amused but would also keep him in line. He would need to speak to Rem to update her on this new development and ask her to keep Ryuk away from Light where possible. 

"L, are you feeling okay now?" 

L nodded and smoothed a hand up and down Light's back "Fine. Tired but fine. Please don't worry about me, I am more concerned about you... " 

Light pulled L in for a kiss. It soon turned from an innocent press of lips to a more passionate kiss as Light sucked L's tongue into his mouth and twined it with his own.  

Light seemed desperate to distract himself from the pain he was feeling, and L lay pilant against him as Light ravaged his mouth. Light was a little rougher than usual, but L knew that was because of the sadness he felt. Light needed the distraction and L was prepared to do anything he wanted to make Light feel anything other than sadness. He was loosing himself to Light's kiss, and each sweep of his tongue and press of his body made the guilt a little more distant.  

"I want you" Light growled into his mouth "I really fucking want you" 

L arched his hips into Light's in response and kissed him harder. Light groaned into his mouth and hooked L's legs around his waist. Their groins flush together, L could only cling on to Light and sink his fingers into his back. 

"I always want you, Light. I love you so much" L panted "You are so beautiful" 

Light smiled, his first genuine smile that afternoon, and stared down at L's flashed face. 

"You are everything to me, L. You are my entire world" Light traced a finger down those razor sharp cheekbones to that slightly pointed chin he adored "You are so beautiful. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. You have an otherwordly beauty about you. Those eyes... " L sighed as Light pressed a kiss to each eyelid "that nose... I love how it quirks upwards, so very Caucasian and cute... " a kiss was delivered to L's nose "these lips... " 

L whimpered as Light kissed his lips with a tenderness that shook him. 

"They are so addictive. I could spend my entire life just kissing them" 

L husked a laugh despite his embarrassment at Light's appraisal of his body. 

"I adore every part of you. Sayu won't stop talking about you, my mother wants you to come over as soon as possible. You might view yourself as just a letter sometimes, but you endear people to you. You are just so *good* and pure, L. You are my Light" 

L giggled and pulled Light's head down to his to kiss him. 

"And you are *my* Light" L breathed. 

"I want to fuck you so bad" 

L raised a brow "What are you waiting for then?" 

Light grinned and captured L's mouth with his as he reached out one arm to fumble in the bedside drawer for lube. 

L squirmed as Light shimmied down his chest and drew a nipple into his mouth. With each lap of his tongue L felt a corrosponding pulse in his groin. He groaned as Light worried it with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. 

'He knows just how to play me. Knows just what to do to make me lose control... ' 

Light skimmed kisses down L's quivering belly and paid special attention to the jutting hip bones. L squirmed in impatience as Light bypassed his rapidly hardening cock and pressed wet kisses to his inner thighs instead. 

"Liiiight" L moaned, wiggling slightly to encourage Light to do *more* Light pulled away and gazed at him with last darkened eyes. 

"Can I do that thing again?" 

L blinked in confusion until he realized what Light was referring to. That thing with his tongue. There... L keened as Light dipped back down and licked a wet stripe from the base of his cock down to his perinium. His thighs clenched and he found himself rolling onto his belly without protest when Light prompted. 

L bit his lip as Light ran possessive hands up and down his spine. They gradually dipped lower until he was massaging the globes of his ass. L gasped when Light pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his twitching hole to his hungry gaze. 

"Light" L growled, getting sick and tired of the teasing. Light 'hmm'd' in acknowledgment but continued to tease him anyway with soft puffs of breath against that most intimate part of his body. 

L's arms gave out when Light abruptedly abandoned teasing him and lapped at him. Light held L's hips to steady him as he went to work with his tongue. 

L gnawed on his pillow as that talented tongue reduced him to a quivering mess in record time. He still couldn't quite believe Light had a thing about doing this. Light said he enjoyed seeing L shatter to bits in front of him and L certainly *did* shatter. 

"Light! I can't... Stop! I'm too-" 

L's stuttered words melted into a passionate groan as his body tensed and he came all over the bed. The orgasm blazed through him so suddenly and with such an intensity L felt dazed and wrung out by the end of it. He could only shiver in Light's hold as he felt the last few loving laps against his shuddering hole before Light pulled away. 

"Always so fast when I do that. I love how wild it drives you" Light placed a wet kiss to each dimple at the base of L's spine "I had the strangest dream a few nights ago. I don't know if now is the right time to discuss it but... I dreamt I was Kira. I dreamt you found out and you saved me... " 

L felt his breath catch in his throat as Light nuzzled against him. 

"If I was Kira, you would save me, wouldn't you?" 

L swallowed thickly and nodded his head. He found himself unable to talk. He didn't want Light to hear the crack in his voice if he did. Light's dream hit a little too close to home. 

"I know it's a stupid dream, but I just thought I should tell you. You are everything to me, and I will stop at nothing to help you catch Kira" 

L rolled over onto his back and wrapped his arms around Light's waist. He still couldn't speak. Instead, he pulled Light closer to him. Light lifted one of L's legs and pressed a lube-slickened finger to his relaxed entrance. L tried not to think about Light's dream as Light prepared him but It was difficult. Light's watch and Light's dream had shaken him. 

Light deemed him ready and propped L's legs up to rest on his shoulders before he began to push inside. L tossed his head at the slight sting of pain but found himself welcoming it too. This was his Light on top of him and inside. This Light would never hurt him. 

"L? Are you okay? Should I stop?" 

L blinked open his eyes and shook his head. 

"Are you... Are you crying?" Light sounded horrified and immediately began to draw away. L locked his legs around the small of Light's back to keep him in place. With a twist of his hips Light sank completely inside him. 

"L!" 

"Need you" L gasped, thighs trembling as he gripped Light's body even tighter with his own. 

Light rocked his hips against him, picking up on L's sense of urgency. L clung to Light as he lost himself in the rythum and closed his eyes tightly. Every movement into his body and pant Light made he committed to memory. He felt Light thrust faster into him and relaxed the grip of his legs a little. 

"I'm gonna come" Light groaned into his ear "You're so damn tight... " 

L clenched his muscles around Light in encouragement and Light spasmed above him, coming with a hoarse shout and pouring his seed into L. 

L wasn't even hard but Light hadn't noticed, so caught up in his own pleasure. L knew Light was by no means a selfish lover and with his body practically bent in two Light probably couldn't even see he wasn't aroused. L faked his own completion and nuzzled into Light's neck. 

Light would feel guilty if he realized L hadn't come, and L didn't want that. Light's words had shaken him and the only person he could talk about it to was Watari. 

Thankfully, Light was always quick to fall asleep after sex. L waited until Light was snoring contendly above him before contorting his body slightly and slipping out of bed. L gazed down at his sleeping lover, the queasy feeling still churning in his stomach. 

He quietly washed himself and got dressed, being extra careful not to wake Light before he went to find Watari. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

L found Watari in his office having a conversation with Ryuk. Of course, Watari would be sitting drinking a cup of tea and chatting about the weather to a Shinigami. 

"How's Lighto?" Ryuk grinned "Still cut up about that trinket of his?" 

L nodded his head tiredly. He drifted over to one of the spare chairs and slumped into it. He still had to have a discussion with Rem which was not something he was looking forward to. 

Watari looked at him for moment before easing himself out of his chair and pouring him a cup of tea. 

"Thank you, Watari" L accepted the cup greatfully and took a long sip. Tea with Watari soothed him like nothing else could. 

"Do not worry yourself with speaking to Rem. I spoke with her this afternoon and after we discussed the developments she has come around to our way of thinking. With Ryuk here we will have an extra pair of eyes around the place. Plus, you are now protected if Light ever did regain his memories. I will store Ryuk's Death Note with Rem's safely out of the way. " 

L nodded and passed over Ryuk's Death Note, but not before he flipped it open and read his own name and the details of his death. 89 years old! He was shocked he would last so long, he'd always assumed the risks of his job would catch up to him and he'd end up dying young. Perhaps that was what was to happen, until Light had given up the Death Note? 

"You're both not even gonna write a teeny, tiny name down?" Ryuk wheedled, looking very disappointed as Watari slipped the Death Note into his suitcase. 

"Sorry, Ryuk, but neither of us will use that thing unless it becomes absolutely neccessary" L finished off his tea and found himself feeling a bit better. At least he didn't have Rem's anger to deal with. 

"You are feeling upset at the watch, aren't you?" Watari soothed, placing a wrinkled hand on L's knee. "Don't be. We both know Kira would have made long term plans. We both know his intelligence would have manifested itself into these long term plans. The note Wedy uncovered with Misa's Death Note did not upset you as much as this has, L. Why is that?" 

L bit his lip. Oh, that *had* upset him. He had forced himself to read Light's (Kira's) manipulations of Misa to uncover his real name. Kira wanted him dead, needed him dead, as much as he needed to breathe. Perhaps even more than *Light* loved him. 

"I think I will always worry about Light. He had the potential- has the potential, to kill. I will always worry Kira will poison him once more. That's why I needed that watch smashed. I can't bare the thought of him turning on me, Watari. I know he wouldn't be able to kill me now, not physically, but If he became Kira again he will have ripped my heart out of me" 

Ryuk's wings drooped a little. He had never really felt much compassion for humans, but he *did* care about L's sadness. The human had made a deal with him and that had taken both bravery and determination. Since Ryuk would be spending the next sixty odd years with the human he decided a bit of empathy wouldn't go amiss. 

"I will keep an eye on him and let you know if anything changes. I... I could even do another deal, if you like? " 

L closed his eyes. He didn't feel like making any more deals. He didn't want to gamble anything else. 

"Look, I'm not meant to do this but since I'm sticking around for a while I can *give* you a gift. It would usually cost you half your lifespan but... I've already written it down. I'm gonna do something we Shinigami shouldn't really do." 

L looked up in alarm as he saw Ryuk's clawed hand descend to his face. The hand hovered over his forehead before it was pulled away. L looked around in confusion. What had the Shinigami just done to him? 

His eyes widened to saucers as he saw Watari's real name and a group of numbers floating in red above his head. 

"I can see... " L reached up and rubbed his eyes. 

"You've got the Shinigami eyes now. Misa had them once, that's why she was so important to Lighto. He wouldn't give up half his lifespan for them. It would have been too much of an advantage if I *gifted* them to him and to be honest, I just didn't want to. But you, I think you deserve 'em for being so bold to make that deal with me. I respect that. Those eyes of yours will come in very useful in other cases too" 

L bowed his head in gratitude, a little overwhelmed by the generous gift bestowed on him. He was deadly now. He could kill anyone on the planet. The thought made him shiver. 

"Alls I ask in return is plenty of them yummy red apples" Ryuk lapped at his lips with a long, black tongue. 

Watari smiled and patted the Shinigami's arm "I will ensure there will be plenty of apples here for you, Ryuk" 

A soft knock at the door startled L from his calculations. He'd already worked out the formula . Watari had 14 more years. 

The numbers chilled him to the bone. 14 years... That wasn't a long time at all. But, Watari was getting on in his years so L supposed it was longer than most people had. He could at least prepare for that awful day in advance. He would be able to tell when everyone he loved and cared about would die. That seemed like a curse. But-he would be able to see criminals real names.. 

"Um, L?"

L looked up and saw Light's smiling face. His heart fluttered in his chest. 

"Sorry, Light, I was working on some... Calculations. You look happy, has something happened?"

Light flung out his wrist and showed his platinum Rolex off. 

"My dad just gave me this to replace my old watch. He told me how proud he was of me and how much he loved me... My dad hardly ever says that. But then I realized there was no way my Father could afford a top of the range Rolex, and I can think of only one person who could" Light looked pointedly at L "You really shouldn't have, L... "

L smiled and admired the watch. It suited him and it shimmered in the light, just like Light himself. 

"It was only money, Light. The sentiment came from both your father and myself. We both want nothing more for you to be happy... "

L frowned at the numbers above Light's head and repressed a grin. Light would survive him by just a year. The thought made him nearly as happy as Light was. 

"You make me the happiest person in the world" Light planted a wet kiss to L's cheek "I love you, L"

"L Lawliet" L whispered. 

"What?"

L looked up into Light's eyes and repeted his true name. 

"You... You really don't believe I'm Kira, do you?" Light tested the name on his tongue. Law-Li-Et. It sounded so elegant and beautiful. It suited L perfectly. 

"I shouldn't need to remind you that your knowledge of L's true name cannot leave this room" Watari warned as he poured Light a cup of tea. Light walked through a cackling Ryuk and helped Watari to cut up some cake. 

"I promise, Watari-San"

"Quillish Wammy, since we are all sharing our true names" Watari dipped his head and Light blinked back at him. 

Quillish Wammy.  
L Lawliet. 

Their trust in him burned in his heart. As they humans drank tea and ate some cake, Ryuk drifted off to explore the building and find Rem. 

Watari endured Light and L cuddling in his office with stoic dignity. He was just pleased they were both happy once more. But when Light drew out a kiss a little too long for proprieties sake he couldn't help but clear his throat loudly. 

"Sorry" Light pulled away with a grin. 

L rolled his eyes at Light's 'apology' and made him fetch him another slice of cake.

He had an entire lifetime to order Light around to fetch him cake, and even if he never stopped worrying about Light becoming Kira again, at least he was now prepared for it. 

He had the eyes, had the Death Notes and had Two Shinigami at his side. 

And then Light handed him his cake with an earnest smile and L smiled back in return. 

And most importantly, he had Light Yagami.


	9. HOTSPRING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko Yagami wins a gift voucher for a family weekend away at a Hotspring Spa. She decides the Yagami family deserve a treat, and that includes L. The problem is *getting* L to admit he needs a break. Step in, Watari! At the Hotspring, L confides a terrible secret from his past to Sachiko that brings them closer together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be ANGST, FLUFF and FAMILY FEELS! 
> 
> I *loved* writing this chapter...

Rating and Warnings: Mature. 

Motomora was screaming inside his cell, screaming that the whore Asahi must have framed him. L rolled his eyes as 'he' was insulted and pressed mute. 

"Ryuk, ten apples if you spend the rest of the afternoon 'haunting' him" L smirked as Ryuk darted off before he'd finished his sentence. He doubted he would even have had to resort to bribary, Ryuk had made terrifying the prisoners into his favourite pastime. Still, a little honey catches more flies... 

Rem rolled her eye at Ryuk's antics before continuing to read 'MisaMisa'sHappyBlog' on L's laptop. In the two weeks or so since L found himself stuck with two Shinigami companions a rather easy peace had been established between them. Ryuk and Rem seemed content to wander through the skyscraper and torment the prisoners. Rem had even discovered passion fruit which she was becoming quite partial to. 

With patience, fruit and Watari's help, L found it wasn't so bad being possessed by two gods of death. 

"Oh? Any news on her blog, Rem?" 

Rem nodded and pointed a long finger at the screen. There was a picture of a glowingly happy Misa, dressed in a pretty spring pastel dress dotted with Sakura. On her arm was the dashingly handsome Hideki Ryuuga. 

Watari entered from the cells with an exasperated frown. 

"Is everything okay, Watari?" 

"Well. Not exactly. When did you last see Kiyomi, L?" 

L chewed on his thumb. Was it one week or two? He shrugged in answer and Watari sighed. 

"Well, he's dead" Watari shook his head "Blue in the face with his eyes bulging out. I'd say a heart attack" He was not looking forward to the clean up on that. Perhaps he would play on his bad back so L would call Aiber or Wedy in to do his dirty work... 

L tapped his thumb against his lip as an idea began to take form. A crimelord who had vanished just days before Motomora... rumors were already swirling Kiyomi was in cahoots with Kira. If he was found dead and Motomora 'claimed' responsibility for the murder that would just tie things up nicely, wouldn't it. 

"Get Aiber on the phone. Tell him I want a disposal but with a difference. I want Kiyomi found by the authorities. I'm pinning this on Motomora. " 

Watari nodded, a small smile of pride spreading across his lips. L's cunning and ability to turn any situation to his advantage still impressed him, even after all these years. 

L turned back to the security footage and narrowed his eyes at the fat man screaming in his cell. Ryuk was banging the bars with a baton and he supposed to the terrified man it appeared the baton was floating. 

He relished the fear and suffering the man was feeling. After a little digging he'd found, and released, numerous 'unsolved' and 'unconvicted' case files involving Motomora to the press. All involved sexual assault and rape of boys under 14 years of age. The youngest had been just six years old... 

'I will bring justice to those poor children you abused. You will long for death long before death finds you' L thought darkly as Motomora curled himself into a ball and began to rock back and forth. 

Rem noticed L's angry gaze fixed on the man. L clearly loathed the human yet he was not even tempted to write down his name. His sense of integrity, whilst skewered sometimes, was commendable. 

"Would you like me to lend Ryuk a hand?" 

L smiled brightly at Rem "I would like that very much, Rem. Thank you" 

Rem nodded her head and drifted away to the cells. As far as humans went, L was a decent one. In fact, she liked L Lawliet nearly as much as Misa Amane. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After L had taken care of his secret business he returned to the main HQ office to see what his team were up to. They were all frustrated, so L hoped the 'discovery' of Kiyomi's body (scheduled to occur in one hours time) would lift their spirits again. 

Matsuda wasn't even trying to pretend he was working, instead, he was sighing over a magazine with 'Misa in Love!' as the cover story. L rolled his eyes and snatched the magazine from him as he walked past. 

"Aw come on, L!" Matsuda huffed. 

L turned to him, his face darkening at the man's insolence. It wasn't so much what Matsuda said, but how he had chosen to address him. He was only L to Light and Watari. The rookie cop should *know* that by now! 

"What did you just say to me?" 

Matsuda visibly paled and scurried back to his desk. L caught Light's frown and wondered if he had perhaps been a bit too severe on the man. He bit his lip as Matsuda's shoulders shook slightly. The man looked close to tears. 

L walked over to Matsuda and knelt beside him. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. What's wrong?" 

Matsuda turned two tear filled eyes to L and launched himself at him. L had no choice but to brace himself for impact as he found himself with an armful of Matsuda. 

"I'm sorry! It's j-just... I had a bit of bad news today. My Mother is so unwell, she's going to the hospital this afternoon... " 

"Then why are you here? You should be by your mother's side. Do you have a photo of her?" 

Matsuda wiped at his eyes and took out his wallet. L looked at the short, dumpy middle aged woman smiling in the photograph. Chiyo Matsuda. She would die in less than a year. 

"Go to the hospital and be with her, Matsuda." L patted his shoulder as he was released from Matsuda's grasp. Matsuda gathered his things together and left, a little stunned by L's behavior. Why had he asked to see a photo of his mother? Matsuda decided it was probably just one of L's quirks. How could he know L could see his mother's deathdate above her head? 

L felt a heaviness in his heart as he slumped down at his desk. He let out a long sigh and rested his head in the palm of his hand. Would he ever get used to seeing death wherever he went? 

Light plopped down next to him and nudged him. 

"You okay?" 

L managed a small smile and shrugged his shoulders "I guess I am feeling a little... drained, Light" 

Light frowned at L, noticing the shadows below his eyes were noticeably darker. For the last few nights L's sleeping pattern had taken a backstep. He'd awoken to L typing away or pacing the room as if he had something pressing on his mind. L had even taken up painting in the dead of night. 

"Babe... " Light wrapped an arm around him. L didn't really approve of Light's PDA's (even if the team now knew all about their relationship) but didn't have the heart to push him away. Instead he leaned against Light and rested his head on his shoulder. Mogi, Aziawa and Souichiro looked at each other in concern. That wasn't like L. 

"L... Are you feeling unwell again? Shall I go get Watari or get you some snacks or-" 

L shut him up with a chaste kiss. 

"I'm just *tired* Light. That's all" L returned his head to Light's shoulder. He *was* tired. Was it the Shinigami eyes that seemed to sap him of his strength? Or was it the constant reminder of the mortality of those around him that was troubling him? 

"Ryuzaki, if you are tired I am sure no one will object to you getting some sleep" Mogi suggested in a gentle voice. Aizawa and Souichiro nodded in agreement and L bit his lip. He couldn't rest, it was nearly time for Aiber to call, but he was touched by their concern for his wellbeing. 

"Perhaps I will later-" L looked down at his phone. Ever predictable, Aiber was calling him.  
He picked up the phone and propped it against his ear, still not making an effort to move away from Light. 

"Yes?... When? Oh, is that so. Are you at the scene? Send me photos and data at once. We will deal with the police. Good work, Aiber" L disconnected the call and pulled away from Light to address his team. 

"Kiyomi has been found hanging from a tree in Shinjuku Park. Curious indeed that such an esteemed member of the Yakuza should meet such a fate. Even more curious considering our dear Motomora is still on the run... " 

Aizawa actually fistpumped the air at the news. Finally they were making progress and Motomora had slipped up! 

L asked Light to contact the officers at the scene for their statements while L loaded up the attachments Aiber had sent him. Several images of Kiyomi hanging from an elm filled his computer screen. As expected, Aiber had outdone himself. The ropemarks around the man's neck had been aged just right. The man's blue tinged skin would lead the coroners and investigators to the assumption he had died of heart failure in the process of hanging. If it had been done by any other person L would have been concerned about trace evidence or DNA, but he was completely confident in Aiber's expertise. This wasn't the first time Aiber had moved a corpse at his command, and in his line of work L highly doubted it would be the last. 

"Why would a top level Yakuza hang themselves? " Light leaned over to look at the pictures "Isn't that frowned upon?" 

"He didn't hang himself, Light. Kira made him do it" L nibbled on a piece of pocky "Kira can control people before they die, remember? Perhaps poor Kiyomi was no longer proving a useful ally to Motomora... If that is the case, Motomora is taking risks. The more risks he takes, the easier it will be to track him down... " L closed the files and forwarded them to all local police departments with a brief statement attached: Continue the search for Motomora as principle Kira suspect. 

"I can't believe it" Aizawa shook his head, his Afro bouncing comically. 

"Hmm. I can. I did warn you it may take a while" L broke of with a wide yawn. He flushed faintly and continued "But we will find him. No one can hide forever" 

"L, can you please go get an hours sleep" Light pulled L up from his chair and led him to the sofa "Sleep here while we do the follow up on this. If anything happens we will wake you up, okay?" 

L sighed but decided he might as well humor Light. There was no way he was going to curl up and go to sleep in the middle of the Task Force HQ... even if the sofa *was* rather comfy. The gentle humming from the computers and machinery was actually quite soothing too... L felt his eyelids drift closed. 

'I'm not going to go to sleep. I will just rest my eyes for a little bit... ' 

Light smiled in triumph as L fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the cushion. He placed a finger over his lips to tell the others to be quiet and gently placed a throw blanket around L. 

They all padded around the office and whispered to each other as they continued their work. L was sleeping soundly, even letting out cute little snores that delighted Light everytime he heard one. 

"Oh? Light, your mothers on the phone. I'm going to step outside and take this, she hardly ever calls when I'm in work... " 

Light nodded to his father, absently wondering if Sayu had gotten into trouble in school for talking too much again. 

He contacted the police as L had asked and wrote down the eyewitness statements. When he requested the field reports as soon as possible he was informed it might not be possible for a few days. When Light informed them *L* had requested them he was informed they would be ready within the hour. 

Souichiro returned to the office and gestured for Light to come to him. Light went to him and quirked a brow in question. 

"You're mother has just won a family break for 5 to the SleepyVale Hotspring center. She'd entered one of those talkshow competitions and is over the moon she's won. She's asked you to ask L if he would like to come with us this weekend? I know he may take a bit of persuading, but by the looks of him he would probably benefit from a break... " 

Light gazed over at L thoughtfully. 

"Where's Watari? If anyone is going to persuade L to take a break it's him" 

Souichiro smiled at his son's cunning. He knew full well Watari would probably frogmarch L out the door... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Watari agreed whole heartedly L deserved a break. He decided with the recent breakthrough of Kiyomi's death and multiple law suits pending on Yotsuba Group, L and the team could afford to relax a little. No Kira related deaths had been reported (not that there would be any, considering the Death Notes were locked securely in Watari's safe) and even the press were hesitantly cautious that Kira's reign was drawing to a close. 

Watari roped Aizawa and Mogi into working the weekend and even bribed the two Shinigami with a *crate* of their perfered fruits if they would take turns in watching over Motomora for the weekend. Watari stressed the importance of keeping the man *alive* and assured the Shinigami he would deliver the man's meals directly to his cell. Watari knew if either of the Shinigami brought in a tray the man would most likely die of shock. 

The arrangements were made within the hour or so L slept, and by the time he finally blinked awake the entire team were ready to rebuff the protests they knew he would make.

"... What?" L looked around at his team staring at him. Yes, he'd fallen asleep, why was that such a big deal? He narrowed his eyes as he realized they had been discussing something. Something involving him, from the looks of it.

"I think you should be the one to tell him, Good luck, Light-Kun!" Mogi slapped a big hand on Light's shoulder joivally.  "Cig break, Aizawa? Watari? "

Souichiro, who didn't even smoke, decided to join the three men and Light seethed at their betrayal. L turned his eyes to him, waiting for Light to speak. Light was reminded of a spitting cobra, motionless but able to strike at a seconds notice...

"Well? Why have they all just scurried off? What do you have to tell me that's frightened that lot away? I swear, if someone has eaten that Banoffee Pie I've been saving *all day* they are being fired-"

Light cut L off with a nervous little laugh "Heh, course nobody would dream of eating your sweets, L. No, we've all noticed how tired you are lately and as luck would have it-"

"Stop waffeling and spit it out" L demanded flatly, becoming irritated at Light's stalling. He was still reeling from that dream he'd had (flashback?) and found himself in no mood for games.

"My mother won a trip to a Hotspring retreat for this coming weekend for 5 people. She would, we all would, like you to join us?"

L blinked at Light in surprise before he slouched off over to the coffee machine.

"Well?" 

"No." 

Light groaned. Why did L always have to be so damn difficult?! 

"What do you mean, No?" Light sighed, already typing out a message to pre-warn Watari. 

"Well, Light, the word 'No' is commonly used to denote a negative response to something one has been asked" L snarked in response. He didn't mean to be so moody, and he really appreciated the gesture, but there was no way he could just take three days off. Not in the middle of an investigation anyway (even if it was, admittedly, rigged) Besides, his own dream had served to remind him just how important it was he worked on ensuring the Yotsuba group paid for their actions. 

"Oh hush, Snarky, I know what 'no' means. I still think it's a good idea. Besides, Aizawa and Mogi have already agreed to cover this weekend with Watari" 

L scowled darkly at Light as he swept passed with an extra large Mocha in hand. 

"I see. So, you've all ganged up to conspire against me? Well, we will see who ends up going to the Hotsprings this weekend, won't we, Light?" 

Light bit his lip to contain his smirk as Watari walked back into the room and made a beeline for L. 

'We certainly will, L' Light thought wickedly as Watari pulled L into his office and closed the door. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It appeared L Lawliet *would* be going to the Hotspring with the Yagami family after all. 

L slouched out of Watari's office and shot Light a glare that said 'Don't you dare say a word' and returned to his desk to compile his evidence against Yotsuba. 

"So... Looking forward to this weekend, L?" 

L turned a venemous glare to Light and smiled back sweetly "So... Looking forward to sleeping on the *floor* tonight, Light? " 

Light ,wisely, kept his mouth shut and bussied himself with filing the charges against Yotsuba and checking over each charge to make sure the corrosponding evidence L had found was attached. He felt a bit queasy looking at some of the images and documents. A haunting image of a dark eyed little girl peering helplessly up at the camera with her thin legs spread was particularly difficult to stomach. 

L softened when he saw how difficult Light was finding his task. Over the years he had hardened himself to the horrors of the world so much he could see a crime scene and dissociate it with the victims entirely. He saw a job, potential evidence and a puzzle. He had made himself see things that way, to protect himself from feeling too much. It was rare for anything to shock him anymore, but Light was still too raw to analyze things so clinacly. That was both a good and a bad thing in L's opinion. 

"I know, it's difficult to look at. Be assured, no one in Yotsuba's top tier will escape unpunished, Light. I promise you that" 

Light sighed and turned away from the screen "But you can't promise me that, L. If the judge and jury decide otherwise they could go free!" 

L smiled thinly. Here was the evidence of Light's lack of faith in the justice system that had put him on the path to becoming Kira. 

But as Watari had once told him, there was no justice in this world unless *you* made it. And it just so happened L would be on the panel of judges and would be present through a videolink during the trials. And he intended on making a lot of justice for those poor children. 

"Oh, I can promise you that, Light. I will be prosecuting them" L dropped a kiss to Light's incredulous face. "Watari once told me there is no justice in this world unless we make it for ourselves, but there is a very thin line between pursuing justice and *enforcing* it. Kira would argue he is making justice, but his very act of judging others when he has no right to do so is extremely unjust. That's why finding a balance is so important. These monsters who prey on children will pay, because I will make them. I have the right to do so, so I will." 

Light nodded, a little dazed by L's beautiful intensity. Although there were only three years between them, at times like this Light felt very much like a child compared to L... But then he knew L had grown up far too fast. He saw the world in a jaded light that very few 22 year olds did. Light felt a wave of compassion and squeezed L's hand. 

"I believe you. Give them hell" 

L smiled bitterly "I will, Light. An eye for an eye, remember? Anyway, shall we go and pack? I doubt we will have much time tomorrow with all the prep for the Yotsuba trial on Monday" 

Light jumped out of his chair and grabbed L's hand. 

"Dad, L and I are going to pack" 

Souichiro waved his hand, either believing the pair were off to do 'things' or entirely engrossed in the Yotsuba financial spreadsheets he was reading to respond properly. 

Light shrugged and pulled L along with him. Packing sounded a lot more preferable to looking at anymore of those horrible images, plus he could use his time alone with L to get back into his good books. They got into the lift, neither speaking but both eyeing each other with a conspirital gleam in their eye. They squabbled often, but each time they did they ended up either pranking each other, making dumb jokes or just fucking it out of their system.  

"Am I really going to sleep on the floor?" Light asked, sticking his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. L tried to keep the smile off his face but failed. Light could be so silly sometimes, but only when it was just them. 

"I suppose I am open to the possibility of bribary" L admitted "You're strawberry shortcake really is spectacular... " 

Light grinned and quickly pulled out a notebook. He scribbled out an I.O.U for 1 extra large handmade strawberry shortcake handcrafted by one Light Yagami,  to be redeemed by L Lawliet the following Monday morning. L read the note and smiled. He folded the note and tucked it in his pocket. 

"Bribe accepted. You may join Pocky and I tonight in bed" 

"Phew! Thanks so much, L. You wouldn't believe how much I've missed snuggling into *him*" 

L snorted and shook his head. His Light was being utterly adorable and it was certainly helping his mood improve. Perhaps Watari had been right and that a break was something he needed? He was a little anxious about seeing Sayu-Chan and Sachiko-San again, but he could deal with it. He'd already met them and apparently they liked him (as hard as he found that to believe sometimes) but his anxiety was for an entirely different reason this time. He would see their dates for the first time. 

They got off on their floor and entered their bedroom. L sighed in resignation when he noticed the suitcases were already laid out on the bed. 

"Damn, L, Watari doesn't miss a trick. Bet you never managed to get up to any mischief did you?" Light picked up L's note and passed it to him. 

L read: 

I know you have reservations about leaving the HQ but as I have already explained to you, EVERYTHING is covered. I would sincerely like you to go away for a relaxing weekend. I have even taken the liberty of purchasing Yukatas for yourself and Light. I will be expecting a photograph of you in them (No excuses, L) 

Also, be sure to pack your supplament and phone charger this time! 

-Quillish 

L passed the note back to Light so he could read it before he reached into his suitcase and extracted the silk Yukata Watari had bought. L sighed in dismay at the deep pink monstrosity before him. Light didn't help matters by bursting into surprised laughter while pointing at it. 

"Look! It has *strawberries* on the hem! How cute! You have to wear it" 

L sighed again and examined the hems. The strawberries were rather fetching... A small smile twitched on his lips as he reached into Light's suitcase. He knew Watari's sense of humor, so he was unsurprised but no less amused to pull out a bright green Yukata lined with apples. 

"Apples" Light groaned, suddenly far less amused than he had been a few seconds ago "Watari is a troll" 

"Obviously, Light, who do you think I learned from? The apples on the hem are so *cute* by the way. You have to wear it" L smirked at Light and dangled the green robe from a finger teasingly while he threw his words back at him.  

Light just knew his sister was going to have a field day when she saw him in this... He placed the Yukata back in his suitcase and shrugged his shoulders in acceptance "Least we will look like idiots together, right?" 

"How comforting" L rolled his eyes, even though they both knew it actually *was* comforting. 

They got to work packing. Light spent twenty minutes deliberating what shirts to bring while L grabbed a pile of clothes and flung them in his suitcase. He added his phone charger and a packet of Watari's supplement with a flourish. Done. 

"L! Stop! You can't pack your stuff like that" Light abandoned his own packing and rushed to pull L's clothes out before they got too wrinkled. 

"Why not?" 

"Because all your clothes will be wrinkled and you won't have as much space. Honestly!" 

L hooked a finger in his mouth and watched with rapt fascination as Light carefully folded his clothes into neat little piles that slotted easily into his suitcase. L had to admit Light's packing technique did surpass his own (not that he would ever admit it)  
Light went to the bathroom and returned with a bottle of Marshmallow shower gel, deoderant and a toothbrush. 

"Oh...of course...  " L nodded. 

"Underwear? Socks?" 

L stared at him aghast and Light hastily shook his head "No socks! Underwear, unless you plan on going commando all weekend... " Light bit his lip as some rather naughty mental images popped up in his head. 

L noticed the look and smiled coyly "Would Light like me to go commando all weekend?" 

Light's mouth wanted him to say 'YES!' But he found himself shaking his head. His little sister would be there. He didn't know if he was more concerned about her coping an eyefull or her reaction to said eyefull. Ever since she'd met 'Rue' she hadn't stopped talking about him. Her crush on L was starting to get on his nerves. 

"Oh fine. Spoilsport." L grabbed a few pairs of boxers from his chest of drawers and chucked them in. "Am I done now?" 

"No. You need to bring your medication, hairbrush and other useful things, L... " 

L tilted his head "I don't own a hairbrush? " 

Light sighed and packed an extra comb for L to use, as well as shampoo and conditioner for them both since L didn't bother buying any. 

"Will there be room for snacks? and Pocky? " 

Light blinked. Okay, that was adorable. L wanted to bring his stuffed panda. He tried very hard to concentrate on *not* letting out a Matsuda-Esq squeal. 

"Oh... Do you think that's a stupid idea?" L glanced at his panda on the bed with sad eyes.He didn't like the thought of him being by himself... 

"No! Of course Pocky must come! We can take pictures of him relaxing by the pool" Light grinned "Leave it to me, I might even be able to rustle him up a little something special to wear too" 

L smiled sweetly and picked Pocky up. He placed him on top of the suitcase and frowned. Would he have room for Sachiko-San's gift? He went to his wardrobe and rummoged around for the canvas he'd painted. 

"What do you have there?" Light asked, his eyes bright with curiosity as L shyly held the canvas out to him. 

"I... have been working on it for a few nights now when I can't sleep. Your mother mentioned wishing to go back to Mount Fuji next year so I thought she might like my painting of it" 

Light felt his jaw *drop* in amazement. before him was an absolute masterpiece! Painted in soft watercolor, the majestic mountain was framed by a rich purple/pink twighlight sky. The stars twinkled above the mountain, reflecting the full moon's eatheral beauty,  while L had perfectly captured the deep stillness of the forest at its base. 

"I have never seen anything as beautiful as this" Light whispered, running a hand down the canvas reverantly "I had no idea you were so talented, L.I didn't even know you painted!" 

L shrugged his shoulders "I suppose I inherited my love of art from my mother. She liked to paint. She used it to channel her frustrations and as a kind of therapy I suppose. I've found I tend to do the same... " L carefully wrapped the canvas up in a few of his jumpers and packed it with the rest of his belongings. He paused when he noticed Light was looking at him strangely, as if he had a question he wanted to ask but wasn't sure if he should ask it. 

"What, Light?" 

"Well, it's just that's the first time you've ever mentioned your mother to me... and even though the painting is exceptionally beautiful, it's kind of dark and somber too. What were you thinking about when you were painting it? Something's been troubling you lately, L... " 

L sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How little Light really knew about him. He did intend to be more open about himself and his past with Light, but he had planned on doing so after the Kira case was wrapped up. His dreams, his eyes and his guilt were dulling his senses. Watari had ordered he went on this break to rest and reflect before the Yotsuba trial. Watari had been concerned L wouldn't be able to handle it, and that was a concern Watari had *never* had before. 

L had agreed to go on the trip after Watari explained his reasons. He owed it to the man who had saved him and raised him... 

"L? You're kinda zoning out?" 

"I'm sorry. I don't mention my Mother because I rarely think of her. I can't really remember much about her. As for what I was thinking when I was painting... " L shook his head "I was thinking of shadows" 

Light frowned. Shadows? What did that mean? 

"I will explain it to you one day, Light. Don't concern yourself with it, we all have things in our past that haunt us, don't we?" 

'Okay, There is definitely something eating away at him. I can barely keep up with his mood shifts, one minute he's irrationally angry, the next he's clingy, then he's all cute and sweet and the next he is all pensive and distant' 

Light knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of L as soon as L announced he was going to check up on Matsuda. 

He just hoped the weekend would give L the break he obviously needed. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Where is he?" Sayu clambered on the backseat to gaze out the window. They were parked outside the Kira Task Force building waiting for Light and Rue and they were taking *forever* to leave. 

"I'm sure they will be here soon, Sayu. Now please sit down" Sachiko smiled brightly,  even when Sayu completly ignored her and continued to look out the window. She was still dumbstruck at her luck. 15 competitions she had entered during the commercial breaks of 'Serendipity Avenue' and had not even come close. She hadn't even expected to win, and she could scarecely believe her eyes when her tickets were delivered to her. 

"There they are!" Sayu cheered, leaning out the window again to wave at L. 

L spotted the girl madly waving and waved back, a soft smile on his face. 

"Aw god, here it goes" Light muttered. 

"Hmm?" 

"Nothing" Light sighed. The greatest detective in the world was apparently oblivious to his sister's crush on him. 

"Rue-Kun! Light! Hurry up!" Sayu yelled, waving excitedly at the pair. 

"Sayu, listen to your mother and sit back down" Souichiro said sternly. Sayu pouted but did sit back in her seat. 

"Hey mum, dad, sis" Light called, loading their suitcases into the boot. L hovered by his side nervously. He was dreading seeing the numbers. 

"Rue! Oh, hey Light. Rue, come sit next to me!" Sayu grinned, flashing a Tupperware full of homemade cookies at him teptingly. 

L smiled and slipped into the car. 

"Hello Sayu-Chan. Sachiko-San, Souichiro-San" L bowed his head to each Yagami politely while Light finished off loading the luggage. 

"Rue, Dear!" Sachiko cooed "I am so happy you could join us!" 

L smiled sweetly, deciding telling the Yagami Matriarch he hadn't really wanted to go would be a foolish move on his part. Souichiro met his gaze in the mirror and nodded his confirmation. 

"Ryuzaki was thrilled at the idea, Sachiko. I think a break is just what we all need" Souichiro replied smoothly. Light got into the car and strapped himself in. Since L was in the middle of him and his sister he was vaguely hopeful she wouldn't hog all of his attention during the 3 hour drive to the countryside. 

"Alright! All Yagami's accounted for! Let's Goooooo!" Sayu cheered. 

"My surname is not Yagami, Sayu-Chan" L poked her arm playfully "but thank you very much for the compliment" 

Sachiko did that titter again and Light rolled his eyes as she flushed with happiness. They had been in the car less than ten minutes and both Yagami women were fussing over L. 

How was his health? He looked pale - was he sleeping enough? Did he want a cookie? Was he *sure* he was sleeping enough? 

L smiled at Light's exasperated sigh and leaned his head against his shoulder in solidarity. They were well meaning and very sweet, but he too was getting a bit fed up of it now. 

"Are you tired, Dear? Leaning on Light like tha... please feel free to get some sleep if you need to" Sachiko fretted. 

"I'm fine, Sachiko-San" L murmured softly. Light shifted and wrapped around him. He noticed Sayu's pout and stuck his tongue out childishly at her. L was *his* boyfriend so he had cuddle rights. 

L engaged in the conversation going around him for as long as he could, but he soon found his eyes slipping closed. 

Light asked him a question and was answered with a snore. 

"Sleeping already?" Souichiro glanced back "Good. He's pushing himself too hard at the office. Sayu, be quiet and don't disturb him" 

Sayu, who was peering around Light at L hastily nodded her head. 

"He looks so *cute* when he's sleeping" Sayu sighed "Mum, when we get to the Onsen we should totally prepare a nice bath for him" 

Sachiko smiled. How thoughtful her daughter was! 

Light rolled his eyes and sent a quick text to Watari: 

Hi Watari, just leaving Tokyo now. L already asleep. He's very sleepy lately, is he OK? 

Light stared at the passing scenery as he waited for a reply. As predicted, Watari did not leave him waiting long: 

'He has these bouts of sleepiness for a few weeks after a Hypoglycemic attack.It should settle in a few days. Please tell him to take the time to relax this weekend. I will contact him later' 

Light pocketed his phone with a frown. Why did he have the feeling there was something neither L nor Watari was telling him? 

"Mum! I need to pee!" 

Light gritted his teeth and decided perhaps the journey would be more tolerable for him if he too was unconscious for it. He snuggled into L and rested his chin on L's soft black hair. He fell asleep as he breathed in the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo... 

*************** 

"Liiiiight!" 

'Huh?' Light frowned at the annoying whine and snuggled closer to L. If he ignored it they would go away... 

"Sayu, hush" Souichiro scolded "I'm sure your brother nor Rue want to be awoken by you yelling in their ears" 

Light blinked awake and rubbed his eyes. Despite what his dad had said, that is exactly what had happened. 

L stirred as Light shifted against him and let out a loud yawn. Light smiled fondly as L did that little cat stretch he always did when he first woke up. 

"Yay! Rue's awake" Sayu, who couldn't be quiet for more than 2 seconds, cheered happily. L blinked his large gray eyes at her foggily before letting out another yawn. 

"Hey, sleepyhead " Light pressed a kiss to L's head "We're here" 

L suddenly looked more alert, the glaze of sleep leaving his eyes almost immediately as he turned to look out the window. He smiled at the sight of the towering pine trees all around them. 

"This place is beautiful" L cocked his head "Are there waterfalls here too?" 

"Yes! Angel and Devil falls are the most popular" Sayu thrust a guidebook into his hands "Maybe we could take a hike and go see them?" 

"Yes, that would be nice" L gazed down at the guidebook. They had a spa here? A restaurant, a bar and they offered horse treks through the woods. 

"First impressions then?" Souichiro asked as he pulled up in front of the main entrance. 

"It's lovely, Dear. Very peaceful." Sachiko wound down her window to breath in the fresh pine scented air. 

L relaxed against Light and breathed deeply. Perhaps this little trip had been a good idea after all. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

After checking into their rooms and a light lunch, they all agreed a walk in the woods would be pleasant before they tried out the Hotsprings. Light was in such a good mood he didn't even grumble as Sayu took L's hand and pulled him over to admire a patch of wildflowers. L, docile as a lamb, followed her without complaint. 

"Oh, she is so taken with him" Sachiko smiled at the pair "I know she has a bit of a crush on him, Light, I'm not *blind* but she is still so innocent and so is dear Rue. I find it rather sweet the way he just let's her take his hand and wander off with him" 

Souichiro and Light exchanged glances over Sachiko's head. 

"Rue has a soft spot for children. He would probably deny it, but any case he works on that involves children always seems to effect him more deeply" Light shrugged "He's told me he finds Sayu 'absolutely charming' guess he's the only one in the world who *does*" 

"Light!" Sachiko chided, but there was no malice in it. She relished the time she had with Light, it was getting increasingly rare. 

"Mum! Dad! Rue is *so* clever, he's just told me all about these plants!" Sayu blushed prettily and showed off the white daisy pinned behind her ear. 

'Daisy's represent innocence... How very fitting.' Sachiko thought. She watched as her daughter plucked a rare black and white daisy with a frown. 

"Can you kneel down, Rue?" 

L dropped to a knee before her like a knight kneeling before his queen. Sayu giggled and entwined the flower in L's hair so it sat above his ear, just like her own. 

'A black and white daisy represents innocence tarnished... ' Sachiko's frown deeped. Her mother's instinct told her that was true for Rue Ryuzaki. 

She decided she would have a quiet word with him later. L noticed Sachiko's thoughtful gaze and shifted his eyes away. The meaning of the flower was not lost on him either. 

They continued their walk for another hour or so, the adults content to appreciate the peacefulness of the forest. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon, casting a golden glow that illuminated the trees and made the dancing midges shimmer in midair. The haunting calls of the evening cicadas rang through the air as flowers closed their petals against the cooling breeze. 

"Light, would you mind lending me your camera?" 

Light took his camera from around his neck and passed it to L. L wandered around, thoughtly gazing through the viewfinder and snapping a few photos. 

"Light, would you like me to paint these woods for you? " 

Light smiled and wrapped an arm around L's waist. Together they decided on where to photograph. 

"You're an artist too?" Sayu gasped. When he received no response she turned to the others and groaned. Her mum and dad were having a smooch and... 

So were Rue and Light. 

She pouted and crossed her arms. Why was Rue not paying attention to her? Surely having Light's tongue in his mouth couldn't be that exciting. 

"Uh, Hello? I'm getting cold, can we head back now?" 

Sachiko smiled at her daughter and held out her hand. Sayu rushed to her and happily clasped hands with her mother and father. 

'Never loose your innocence, Sayu' Sachiko thought as she squeezed her daughter's hand softly. 

Souichiro shouted for L and Light to head back and Light sighed, his arms still wrapped around L's waist firmly. 

"This place is just so peaceful, don't you just wish we could stay here forever?" 

L smiled and nodded his head. Perhaps he and Light would be able to return here one day. It was one of those 'I wish' things logic and common sense told L was probably not going to happen, due to their workload, but it was a nice thought all the same. 

Once they returned to the resort they went to the restaurant for a meal, and L surprised everyone by eating a bowl of noodles with chicken and vegetables. 

"I, uh, have to eat one normal meal a day" L flushed when he noticed the surprise written on Sachiko's face. He flushed even more when Light sprinkled the supliment all over his food. He was starting to get reliant on Light to do that for him, and he hadn't even realized Watari had given Light his own  of the stuff. It seemed Watari and Light had teamed up to look after him. 

"What's that?" Sayu pointed to the small vial of white powder Light was pouring over L's food. 

"It's a supplement Watari made for me to help with my condition" L replied softly, not really wanting to go into this discussion but also not wanting to offend the curious youngster. 

"Oh! He's really smart like you then? And what does it taste like?" Sayu peered at L's plate and watched the miniscule granules absorb into the food in fascination. 

"He is the most intelligent person I have ever met. And it actually tastes of nothing, Sayu-Chan" L popped a piece of chicken in his mouth and forced himself to chew and swallow. He just hoped they had a decent desserts menu. 

"Watari is indeed a remarkable man, he can get Rue to do things he dosent want to. That's a skill set all of its own, isn't it, sweetie?" Light beamed at L sweetly. 

"Sure it is, Lumiere" L replied, biting his lip at the flush that spread across Light's cheeks at his use of that *personal* name at the dinner table. He conceded defeat (fearing he would get an erection if L said anything else) and returned to his meal. He would get L back later. 

Once they had finished dinner and dessert, Sayu announced her plans to go try out the Hotsprings whilst looking pointedly at L. 

"Why don't you three go ahead, I would like to take a moment to talk to Sachiko-San a moment" L defended graciously. He wanted to give her his painting. After a hearty meal and the reassurance of learning all Yagami family members had lengthy lifespans, L was feeling more relaxed than he had been all day. 

Souichiro nodded, doing his best to suppress his frown of surprise, and ushered his children to the Hotsprings. 

"Sachiko-San, would you mind coming with me to my room? I've got you a gift... " 

Sachiko smiled in delighted surprise and followed L up to the room he was sharing with Light. 

"You really didn't have to, Dear" Sachiko soothed as L unlocked the door. 

"I know that, Sachiko-San, I wanted to. It's... Well, let me show you. Sometimes I paint when I am feeling anxious or upset and I remember you saying you wished to return to Mount Fuji one day... " L trailed off and pulled out the canvas "I hope you like it... " 

Sachiko's hand flew to her mouth in astonishment as her eyes took in the beautiful painting. 

"Oh, Rue... It is so beautiful. You are such an exceptionally talented young man... " Sachiko gently took the canvas from L and spent a few quiet moments admiring it. Her lips pursed as she noticed the excessive use of dark tones and the almost moody and pensive feeling the painting portrayed. It was twighlight in the painting, the mountain was half in shadow half in light. She was reminded of the flower that still sat behind L's ear. 

"It is spectacular. But I can't help but feel a sense of profound sadness when I look at this picture. I feel you were sad when you painted it" 

L blinked in astonishment. Sachiko Yagami was a particularly astute woman, or perhaps she just had a natural empathy towards other people. 

"I suppose I was, Sachiko-San. I painted it when I couldn't sleep... " L gazed into her kind eyes and felt himself wondering if he could tell someone for the first time. The secret lodged in his throat, burning to be free and spoken of for the first time in 17 years... and although L knew Watari *suspected* something had happened to him, he had never pushed him to speak of it. It remained an unspoken question between them. L knew Watari was aware of how badly cases involving children effected him and he doubted Watari would have missed the obvious conclusion. But L had refused to speak of it, or acknowledge Watari's hints for him to 'open up' to him.L had built up wall after wall and tried to burry the secret inside himself but Sachiko had seen straight through them. 

"What is it you need to say?" Sachiko asked softly, seeing the conflict in L's eyes "I promise you nothing that you may confide in me will go further than this room. I have sensed a feeling of profound sadness about you, Rue, an almost repressed sadness. It is never a good idea to keep things bottled up for too long or else they will fester. You can trust me, if you feel the need to speak to someone?" 

Her eyes were so soft and filled with integrity. L opened his mouth but nothing more than a breath came out. His heart was thudding against his ribcage as he contemplated just *saying* it. 

"When I was five... When I was five... " L shook his head in frustration. He had not even told this secret to Watari, it was the deepest part of himself. He felt tears well in his eyes as Sachiko sat next to him on the bed and took his hand in her own, stroking the back of his hand encouragingly. 

"When I... " L felt a sob claw its way through his throat and rapidly blinked the tears from his eyes. He was so close to revealing his terrible secret. Now that Sachiko had mentioned it, L did feel it festering within him. It always had been, but his recent discoveries of Yotsuba's activities had brought it to the forefront of his mind again. 

"In your own time, Rue" Sachiko encouraged, her patient smile never faltering as L cleared his throat. 

"When I was five I was sexually abused... By a friend of my fathers... I have... Never told anyone this. Sometimes, I can almost forget it happened. But then I-" 

He was cut off as he felt Sachiko's arms gently enfold him. He inhaled the scent of lavender and cammomile and relaxed into the embrace. He felt so *warm* and *loved* as she stroked a hand up his back and placed a kiss to his forehead. 

'Is this what hugging a mother is like?' L squeezed her gently and found himself wishing she would never let him go. It was like he was under a spell, her scent and her warmth made everything else seem so far away and unimportant. She was offering him comfort and he accepted it with a lightness in his heart he had never felt before. 

'I have told someone. I have finally told someone. It feels so good to have just *said* it... ' L squeezed his eyes shut and luxuriated in the sensation of a mother's hug. 

"I will never speak of what you have told me to anyone. When you are ready you will find the strength to tell Light, but even if you do not, you have told *someone* and the burden you carry will lighten. Do you feel better, Rue?" 

L finally pulled away from her and offered a small nod. 

"I am so glad. If you ever want to talk about it, you may call me. You are part of my family now, Rue, and I already care for you very much" Sachiko pressed a tender kiss to L's cheek "I will be here for you" 

L felt tears well in his eyes again and hastily wiped them away. 

"And from now on you will simply address me as Sachiko. Or Okasan" 

L's eyes flew open in surprise. Mother? She wanted him to address her as mother?! 

"That address might take you some time to feel comfortable using, and I completely understand. Just know I would he happy to be your mother, Rue, or at least stand in for the mother you never had" 

Light knocked at the door and poked his head inside. His eyes widened as he realized L was clinging onto his mother. He didn't know what they had been discussing but something had changed between them. They were suddenly much closer than before. 

"Light, sorry, Darling, we were just discussing art and time got away with us" Sachiko smiled gently, her eyes pleading with her son not to question her. 

"Oh, okay, well L and I need to get our Yukatas so shall we join you in the baths?" 

Sachiko nodded and patted L's shoulder. She left the room with a satisfied smile on her face, contented Rue finally had someone he could talk to. She carried her canvas carefully, already thinking of where she could hang it once they were home. Pride of place, above the fireplace in the lounge...yes, she thought, it would look lovely there. 

"You okay?" Light whispered, noting the redness around L's eyes with concern. 

"Your mother is so lovely, Light. You must always treasure her" L smiled weakly "I am fine, Light, I'm actually quite happy. A mother's hug was something I thought I would not experience... I am so glad I did! Sachiko has even given me permission to call her mother one day... " L smiled whistfully and Light felt his heart melt. 

"You will be calling her Okasan one day, L, because this is it for us now. I want you for the rest of my life. My family is your family now just like yours will become mine" Light interlinked their hands, noting the difference between his tan skin and L's paler tone "I know we may be young, but I am serious. Your stuck with me for the rest of your life now. " 

"Poor me" L laughed weakly, even though his heart was fluttering at Light's words. 

"Poor us" Light amended "We need to get changed into our Yukatas" 

L smiled and shrugged his shoulders. There were worst things in the world than dressing up in silly clothes in front of ones family, weren't there? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Urgh, they are taking forever! Bet they're kissing" Sayu pouted her lips and imitated a goldfish "smoochie smoochie!" 

Souichiro, who was relaxing against a hot stone and sipping a bottle of beer, burst into laughter at Sayu's childish humor. 

"I believe they are getting changed" Sachiko smiled "and maybe smooching a little bit" she added with a sly smile. Sayu rolled her eyes as her parents made eyes at each other. Honestly, why were grown ups so wierd? 

"Here we are!" 

Light held on to L's hand as he led him towards the Hotsprings. He spotted his dad relaxing against the side and had to smile. He hadn't seen his dad so carefree in years. Sayu spotted them first and *squealed* as she saw their Yukatas. 

"Mum! Look!" Sayu giggled, pointing at Light's apple green Yukata. 

"Watari bought them for us, we have to wear them" Light excused as he plucked at the hem of his garment. L, too his credit, looked far more comfortable in his. Light tried not to stare at those lovely pale legs and averted his eyes. 'Family present, Light' he reminded himself. This was a *family* vacation. There would be time to have those lovely long legs wrapped around him later. 

"My what... Colorful Yukatas!" Sachiko giggled "Watari certainly has a unique sense of taste...oh? What are you hiding behind your back, Rue-Kun?"

L removed a hand from his back and presented Pocky, kitted out in a miniature version of his strawberry Yukata. 

"That's so cute!" Sayu peered at the panda with wide eyes. 

"This is Pocky-San. Light won him at the Spring Festival a month ago" L placed Pocky at the edge of the spring before climbing in. Sayu, careful not to splash the soft toy, settled back against the warm stones next to Pocky and closed her eyes. The steam hung lazzily in the air around them and the singing of the Cicadas was almost as relaxing as the water. 

"Want a drink?" Light eyed L, who was already soaking in the water looking very much at home. 

"Could you see if they have any Honey mead? If not sparkling water please" L called back, not bothering to open his eyes as he tipped his head back against the hot stone and sighed in pleasure. Muscles he hadn't even realized were tense were eased in the sweet hot water and he felt the tension and stresses of the last few days just seep out of him. 

"Why did you bring Pocky-San?" Sayu asked quietly. L detected no teasing to her question so decided to answer truthfully. 

"Because Light won him for me. He is very special to me and I didn't want to leave him in Tokyo"

Light returned with their drinks and the family relaxed in the hot water together. By the time they were all ready to get out, L felt rejuvinated. They had made plans to go on a horseback trek through the woods in the morning, and Sachiko had promised to prepare them all a picnic for when they returned (she had a fear of horses and would not attend) 

The night was drawing on so L and Light excused themselves to 'retire' for the night, even though the sly smiles they had been shooting each other the past half hour spoke of other plans they had. 

Once they were back in the hotel room, L carefully placed Pocky on the chair before he pounced on Light. Light gasped as he was knocked back onto the bed and laughed as L settled in on top of him. 

"Thought we were going to sleep?" Light teased as L parted his Yukata and ran a teasing finger down his chest. 

"We are going horse riding tomorrow, Light. I'm quite out of practice. Mind if I practice my *riding* skills on you?"

Light didn't know whether to laugh or spontaneously combust as lust surged through his veins at L's joke. He decided on doing nothing at all but moaning as L leaned down and captured his lips in a deep kiss. 

When they finally pulled away from each other they were both panting, eyes half-lidded and darkened with lust. 

"You know what they say about practice, L" Light finally replied as L reached for the lube and slicked up his cock.

Practice made perfect, and by the time the morning came and L (gingerly) mounted his horse, they both decided L had truely mastered the art of riding... 

He was, after all, a perfectionist, which meant they had had to 'practice' several times that night. 

Even as L felt small twinges of pain race up his spine as his horse set off, he found himself smiling. Light, Souichiro, Sayu and the Guide went ahead of him, all the horses trotting in single file along the woodland path. L took out his camera and snapped a photo of the horses and the forest around him. He attached the picture to a message he typed out to Watari: 

'I forgot to take a photo of Light and I in the Yukatas. We had such a nice time relaxing in the pools then somehow they both ended up being 'accidentally' ripped later that night... However, here is a photo of us going on a trek through the woods. I will take more to send you later... And you were right, I needed this break. Thank you, Watari. 

P. S I have learned the value of opening up to people. When I return I would like to talk to you privately. Love, L.'

L smiled and sent off the message. Ahead of him, Light was waving at him and he snapped another picture. This one wasn't for Watari though, it would be for hinself. 

He caught up to Light and together they rode into the woods. L found himself looking forward to the picnic awaiting them, as well as another two days of spending time with his family... 

As they rode through the woods, L reached down to pluck a flower as he passed it. It was a white daisy, completley unblemished by darkness.

L tucked it in his pocket and decided he would press it to remind himself of his first ever family vacation. Filled with a new sense of peace, L pulled out the withered black and white daisy still in his pocket and let it fall to the ground behind him. 

He didn't feel quite so tainted anymore...


	10. IMPASSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As L and the team find themselves in a temporary impasse in the investigation, they decide to take the day off. Cue: Light taking L on that date to the aquarium, L bonding with a fish, Light defending L's honor when they bump into Misa and Ryuuga and the return of DrunkL with his sidekick PissedMisa! (Cracky, fluffy goodness ahead!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. 
> 
> I am just going to admit this right here and now... 
> 
> Most of this chapter was written while I was suffering a bit of writer's block AND after a few too many glasses of wine... The wine mostly wrote the second half of this chapter actually... I regret nothing :P

L sighed in frustration as he flicked his last macaroon across the table. The fact that he was playing with it rather than eating it showed Light just how bored L really was. 

After the successful prosecution and decimation of Yotsuba corperation the whole team had been riding high on success. But that had been a week ago now and no further progress had been made. Motomora continued to ellude capture and continued to abstain from using the Death Note. The Media were getting desperate enough to run features titled 'Has Kira Bested L?' and 'The Great Vanishing Act of Kira' L had snorted when he read the headlines, safe in the knowledge Kira certainly *hadn't * bested him and that it was quite the other way around. He was content to let them say what they liked, he would reveal his trump card when he was good and ready. Motomora would soon be 'captured' when the time was right and until that time came the Media could continue to scrabble for their stories. 

Still, that didn't excuse how very *slow* things were becoming. With Matsuda absent and their workload practically nonexistent L was becoming increasingly pressed to find things for his team to do. 

"L, Is there really much point in us continuing to monitor bank transactions" Light sighed, his eyes barely taking in the names and numbers in front of him. 

"Yes, it is neccessary, as is the continued survilence of the Yakuza and other prominent crime syndicates" L leaned back in his chair "Though I admit this is getting bloody tiedious. I always hate when I come across an impasse in a case" 

Mogi and Aizawa were comparing notes, but neither of them had much zeal in them. Even Souichiro was wiling away the time by doodling on his notepad. 

"I don't think he's going to slip up" Mogi muttered "The guys been missing months now" 

"Ye of little faith" L smiled "He will slip up, it's just a matter of *when* it will happen, which is why it is so important to keep watch. I do appreciate how frustrating it must be for you, because I am getting rather bored by this stagnation too. Light, when are you taking me the aquarium like you promised? I want to see that old shark" 

Mogi blinked as L went off on a tangent and turned his gaze to Light. 

"It's only ten, we could go today? Not like were snowed under with work" Light quickly looked to Watari "If that's OK with Watari, of course" 

Watari smiled and bowed his head in agreement "It is a beautiful spring day, why don't you all take some time to enjoy it. I have already checked in with our contacts and there is no new information regarding our errant Kira or links to him" 

Aizawa shrugged. It would be nice to pick his daughter up from school and maybe grab a drink with Mogi later. 

"You two go off and enjoy your afternoon, Watari and I will finish looking over these bank statements" Souichiro shared a smile with Watari "And then perhaps a rematch? I am determined to beat you at Risk, Watari-San" 

Watari's eyes twinkled with amusement "Well, you can certainly *try* Yagami-San. Shall I break out that single malt? You might need something to wash away the bitter taste of defeat" 

L rolled his eyes at their friendly rivarly (which actually reminded him of Light and himself) and grabbed Light's hand. 

"Souichiro-San, please take it from me: you will *never* beat Watari at Risk, I've been trying for over a decade now." 

Watari preened a little at L's words and Souichiro squared his shoulders. There was a first time for everything. Why not today? 

"Have fun, Dad" Light smiled, thinking of his and L's chess matches. He completely understood his dad's frustration. Usually they ended up in stalemate but L had beaten him that morning and Light was still smarting about it. L had been lording his victory over him all morning until Light had shut him up by threatening to kidnap Pocky again. 

Light followed L up to their room since L insisted on getting changed into some 'Date Clothes' and although Light protested L looked fine in his usual uniform of baggy jeans and a white shirt had to admit he was looking forward to seeing what L would look like dressed up. 

He didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later L emerged from the bathroom with an oversized Panda hoodie on and those black ripped jeans Light loved so much. 

"That hoodie is adorable" Light picked up the hood and flicked the panda ears "Where did you get it?" 

L blushed slightly and muttered "Sachiko bought it for me" 

Light blinked in shock. He couldnt believe how friendly his mother and L were becoming. They even *texted* each other and now his mother was buying L gifts? 

"She saw it when she was shopping with Sayu-Chan last weekend and she said it reminded her of Pocky. She dropped it off while you were out with your dad the other day" L fiddled with the sleeve "Does it look okay?" 

Light grinned. L looked cute as a button in that baggy hoodie and jeans. It was the perfect outfit to wander around the aquarium. 

"You look so cute I could literally eat you up" Light replied, giving one of the ears one last flick before letting go. 

"Cannablisim is very bad, Light" L peeped up at him "Or did you mean that in *another* way?" 

Light flushed bright red as L alluded to their morning activities and quickly went to his closet and changed his top to distract himself. L found his eyes glued to those washboard abs as they flashed before him. 

'Yum' L thought, a wide smile on his face. 

"Are you perving at me, Rue?" Light asked teasingly as he slowly pulled his jumper down. 

"Yes" L said shamelessly "And you're spoiling the view now" he added sadly as Light's belly disappeared under the jumper. 

Light grabbed his hem and pulled his jumper up, proudly displaying his belly "Better?" 

"Much" L purred, eyes dropping to those rock-hard abs once more and drinking their fill. "Thank you, Light" L grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and stuffed them into his pockets "Let's go, if I remember rightly you promised you would buy 'me ice cream and treat me like the precious gem I am' " L quoted "I intend to hold you to that" 

Light rolled his eyes as he followed L out the door. Of course he would. L would hardly let him forget that promise (not that he wanted to, L *was* a precious gem after all) 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

As it was a Wednesday afternoon they found the aquarium to be quite empty, not that either of them minded. It was nice to have the space to wander around without bumping into other people, plus neither of them particularly enjoyed being in crowds. 

"Look at that one" L pointed at a particularly ugly eel "Isn't it cute?" 

"Sure...?" Light smiled, a slight frown on his face as he took in the protruding teeth and the beady black eyes. The eel looked almost cross eyed to him and he was struggling to find anything 'cute' about it. 

"Oh, but look at that one. That one is *beautiful*" 

Light followed L's finger to a fish that actually looked beautiful. They looked at the information chart and read about this rare rainbow butterfly fish. 

"I've always wanted an aquarium, I begged mum and dad for one when I was a kid but they always said no. I didn't find out till later the reason they said no was they knew they would end up as the ones cleaning it out all the time. Even as a kid I was so busy with sports and cram school and clubs... " Light smiled faintly "I wonder if I have the time to look after fish now?" 

L nodded his head "I will help you look after them. Between the both of us surely we can keep a few fish alive" L filed away a mental note to purchase Light an aquarium and fill it with the most colourful fish he could find. 

They took a break from looking at the fish to have an ice cream. While L happily munched on a bubblegum/whipped cream/fruit concoction Light stuck with plain vanilla (much to L's disgust) after their ice cream break they decided to search for the fossil fish (the old Greenland shark) but ended up walking in circles through the labrynthine aquarium. 

"Light, should we go to the gift shop? we could ask the man behind the counter where the shark is" 

Light nodded, it was a good idea and at this rate they'd end up wasting their day walking in circles. As Light went to ask a tour guide L drifted over to a display of fish tank ornaments. He smiled cunningly as he noticed the sign advertising custom aquariums. 

He caught the lady's eye and waved her over. 

"How can I help you, Sir?" 

L cast a quick glance at Light then back to the lady "I would like to buy an aquarium for my partner but I need it to be a surprise" L blushed slightly as he nodded his head at Light "Would you be able to set up an aquarium with lots of courful fish and ornaments?" 

The young ladies eyes sparkled as she saw L's shy smile. 

"I certainly can! So what kind of aquarium would you like? " 

L glanced down at the display model. It looked just about the right size to fit on their unit in their bedroom. 

"The best you have, please make if very colourful. If you could set up the filters and provide the correct food I would appreciate it" L reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet "How much will that cost?" 

The girl floundered as she tried to add it all up in her head. 

"Well, I really don't know of the top of my head, it's probably going to be pretty expensive" She admitted. She wasn't used to people just walking in and buying aquariums! 

L shrugged and passed her his platinum card "put everything on this, please" L scribbled down an address and passed her the note "If you could have it delivered to this address this afternoon I would appreciate it" 

The girls's eyes widened as she gazed at the platinum card. Whoever this young man was he was clearly a V. I.P. She would do her best to provide the most colourfish fish and the most beautiful tank she could! 

Light noticed L chatting to the girl and quirked a brow. Since when did L ever strike up conversation with strangers? 

"He's heading over. Keep the card as collateral I will be back to pay later" L bowed his head in thanks and hurried back over to Light. "So? Do we know where our fossil fish is?" 

"Yeah, apparently we walked past it several times it's down that little corridor we missed" Light looked over at the blushing girl. 

"Oh, she mistook me for someone else" L gave an easy shrug "I had to work quite hard to convince her I was not in fact Kenji Musuata. Anyway, shall we go? I really want to see that shark" 

Light was pulled away before he could even reply and followed L back to the corridor they had both walked past several times. The narrow hallway was illuminated in swirling greenish blue that reflected off the water. L let out a sigh of wonder as the huge, gnarled shark drifted by. It looked every year of it's age. It's snout was scarred and grizzeled as was it's flanks and fins. 

"Hideki! Look it's gone round the front" 

L and Light *looked* at each other as they both recognized that unique squeal. 

"Oh no not again" Light sighed, dropping his head into his hands as Misa ran round the corner. Her eyes widened as she saw Light and L and she screeched to a stop. 

"Hello, Misa" L said tonelessly. 

"R-Ryuzaki" Misa stuttered nervously. Ever since L's threat at the Spring Festival she had been very aware of not so much as *thinking* who L was. 

"Oh, friends of yours?" 

Light and L stared at the handsome actor who sauntered towards them. Brown haired and brown eyed, with classic chiseled looks and a tailored suit, his smile gleamed a bit unaturally in the dim light. 

"Ye-yeah, I used to go out with Light-Kun" Misa stammered, her wide eyes fixed on Light. 

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Hideki Ryuuga, Misa's *partner*" 

L his a smirk at the over-emphasis on the last word. Like Light even cared about that. He'd never even cared for Misa in the start. L nodded his head in greeting and Light shook Ryuuga's hand cordially. 

"This is Rue Ryuzaki, he's my partner" Light waved a hand in L's direction. 

"Oh? How curious you went from dating this gorgeous model to... *Him*" 

L quirked a brow at the insulting tone in the man's voice and noticed Light's shoulders stiffening in anger on his behalf. 

'Aw, Light, that's cute' L thought as Light bristled, his eyes narrowing hatefully at the idol. Light looked ready to punch the man. L found that thought somewhat exciting... 

"Ryuzaki is one of the smartest people I have ever met" Misa pipped up "And he is much more suited to be Light's partner than I ever was. I admit I was heartbroken at first when we split up, but now I know it was for the best" Misa offered L a sincere smile "You two make a great couple" 

"Well, I mean, he isn't *unattractive* as such But a haircut wouldnt go amiss... " Ryuuga felt the breath knocked out of him as he was suddenly slammed up against the glass tank behind him. 

"You want to insult my boyfriend one more time, Plastic-smile? Go ahead, see what happens... " Light smirked, his eyes flashing dangerously as Ryuuga swallowed nervously and squirmed in his grasp. 

L was loving it. He'd never seen Light so protective and powerful before. His belly fluttered as Light defeanded his 'honor'. He knew he really should insist Light let the pretty-boy actor go, but it was so entertaining he kept his mouth shut instead. He decided it might be good for Hideki Ryuuga's character to let him squirm a bit first. Perhaps then he would learn a lesson or two, but if he was being honest with himself, seeing Light so protective over him was just so hot. 

"Apologize to him. Now!" Light hissed, digging his fingers into Hideki's shoulders as he pressed him further against the tank. 

"I'm so sorry, that was unspeakbly rude of me, I am very sorry Ryuzaki-San! " Ryuuga groaned, blushing in shame as Misa shook her head at him. 

L shruged, his face impassive.  "Accepted. I actually find myself pitying you, if you really are so utterly shallow as to judge a person you've just met by their looks... Well, that is a very sad thing indeed. You should work on that, Ryuuga-San" L turned his gaze to Misa and smiled at her "I'm sure Misa-San won't put up with that sort of attitude for long either" 

Misa nodded her head "MisaMisa will *not! * that was very mean and nasty of you, Hideki! you will make it up to them by taking them out for dinner or I will not forgive you!" 

Light and L looked at each other, both very surprised at Misa's behaviour. She had certainly blossomed into a determined young woman who wasn't afraid to put her foot down. 

"Yes, of course, my little Angel. I have behaved terribly. Please allow me to have a second chance at a first impression? Misa and I will be dining at the Monte Carlo Hotel tomorrow evening at 8, please join us?" 

L shrugged at Light in question. Well, it would give them the opportunity to poke at Ryuuga a bit more if nothing else. Light seemed to think the same thing and nodded his acceptance, despite continuing to glare at Ryuuga. 

"Fine. Be sure to treat Rue better or I will throw you in the fountain" Light smiled when he spoke, but Ryuuga knew he was genuinely being threatened. Light nodded his head to Misa and took L's hand. 

"Well then, we will see you tomorrow at 8" Misa blushed, looking very uncomfortable as Light and Ryuuga glared at each other. L, the one who had been insulted in the first place, had turned his attention back to the shark. 

"Bye, Misa-San, Ryuuga." L muttered, his face pressed to the glass as his eyes followed the graceful movements of the shark. His lack of honorific was noted and Ryuuga flushed in indignation. 

'I admit I might have been a bit rude but why is Misa so keen to keep these two sweet? It's obvious Light doesn't give a damn about her either. This Ryuzaki person sure knows how to push people's buttons but...' Hideki sighed and hung his head as he saw Misa's angry, tear-stained gaze fix on him. 'Ryuzaki was right, I was acting like a dick and I've made Misa cry.' 

Misa grabbed Ryuuga's hand and dragged him away. Light smirked as he heard Misa's enraged hisses as they walked (or was dragged in Ryuuga's case) down the corridor. 

L giggled as a little black fish swam up to his face and peered at him curiously. 

"Your a cute little fellow. I wonder how you must feel living with such a big shark" L tapped the glass gently and the black fish blew a bubble at him "I suppose you probably gotten used to being overlooked, but I think you're just lovely, Fish-San" 

Light shut his eyes and just absorbed the cuteness that seamed to exude out of every pore of L's body. 

"You see, Fish-San, one could argue Hideki Ryuuga is the shark and I am like you. Everyone admires the shark and ignores the plain looking fish. But I notice you, Fish-San, so don't feel too down. You are unique, and being unique is a very good thing to be. Who would want to be just like everyone else? 'You do you, Fish-San and ignore the haters', as the kids these days say" 

Light shook his head in amazement. L was having a serious conversation with a fish. And he'd insinuated he was 'plain looking' that wouldn't do! Light wrapped his arms around L's waist and breathed in his scent. 

"You are far more beautiful than you give yourself credit for, my wonderful L" 

L smiled and relaxed against Light's back. It was such a sweet and heartfelt thing to say L couldn't even rebuke Light for his term of address. 

"Hmm. You are the most perfect boyfriend, Light. I should probably tell you when you shoved Ryuuga up against the fish tank I really just wanted to jump you... " 

Light sucked in a breath and tightened his arms. 

"Did you now?" Light purred, pressing his hips against L's ass provactively. 

"Should I stroke your ego more, Mr Yagami?" L smirked as he felt the beginnings of an erection press against his backside. 

"Yes" Light hissed, dipping his head and sucking on one tempting earlobe. 

"Not only are you the perfect boyfriend, you are also extremely intelligent and beautiful. But most importantly- you have a big dick" 

Light snorted and L shivered at the gust of warm air against his ear. Light sighed and released his arms from L's waist as the sounds of children giggling grew closer. 

"Guess we should see the rest of the exhibit before we're overrun by bratlings" Light took L's hand and steered him back to the vending machines "Plus you need some sugar, it's nearly been two hours" 

L felt that little flutter in his belly again and smiled as Light bought him some of his favourite strawberry Pocky. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

L slipped away from Light long enough to pay for Light's stunning aquarium and purchase the lone black fish living in the shark's tank. The woman looked at him like he was insane, until L offered to donate an eye watering sum of money to the aquarium's conservation fund in return for the fish. He was assured that the black fish would be captured and put in with the colourful fish in Light's aquarium. 

"There you are, where did you go?" Light smiled, his face lighting up as L took his hand. 

"Restroom, I did tell you but you were zoning out a bit. We should be heading back to the HQ, Light, I want to see who won that game of Risk" 

"We both know who won that game of risk, Rue" Light laughed as he held the door open for him. 

L looked back at Light with smoldering eyes "Maybe I just want to get you back to HQ so I can jump you?" 

Light's breath hitched and he grabbed L and pulled him to the nearest taxi rink. It was suddenly imperative they get to HQ as fast as possible. 

Little did Light now L had just had a confirmation text that the aquarium would be delivered within the hour. He couldn't wait to see Light's face when he saw it. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

When they arrived back at HQ Light barely had the patience to greet his father and watari and inquire over their afternoon and who won the game (They were both surprised to learn Souichiro had won one game until they realized Watari had thrown it to make Souichiro feel better) 

"So, no new leads, nothing to report?" L summerized, sharing in Light's impatience to get up to their room. 

"Indeed not, all is well" Watari smiled warmly. He had been very impressed with the aquarium L had purchased and knew L was anxious to show it to Light. 

"Great, we will see you in a few hours then for dinner" Light said quickly, already pulling L towards the lifts. 

Light could barely keep his hands off L and pushed him against the lift door as soon as it had closed. L smiled into the hungry kisses and wrapped his arms around Light's neck to deepen the kiss. 

"You are the most beautiful person on the planet" Light breathed softly as he pulled away from L's kiss-swollen lips. 

L could only blink in surprise at the intense integrity in Light's eyes. Light truely did believe he was beautiful. 

L thanked him with a soft kiss and a teasing smile. 

"I have a surprise for you, Light" 

"Please tell me it involves you minus all your clothing " Light purred lustily. 

"That is an inevitability, not a surprise" L quipped "Your surprise is in our room" 

Intrigued, Light followed Light to their room and waited outside when L bid him to. Inside the room L stared at the aquarium in wonder. It was beautiful, the fish's irridescant scales shimmered as they swam, little flashes of light bouncing off their bodies as they moved. The aquarium itself had multicolor lights that flickered and changed in a soothing rhythm creating a spectacular light show. L switched off the light and sighed in appreciation. It was beautiful. He spotted his little black fish and smiled at how at home he appeared. 

"Light, you can come in now" L called. Light stepped into the room and stared wide eyed at the colourful wonder L had bought for him. 

"You got this for me today, didn't you?" Light asked, crossing the room to take a closer look at the fish. L had even had multicolor gravel and bright ornaments and plants dotted around. In the center of the tank was a grand castle in which the fish darted in and out of the windows. 

"Yes" L smiled, delighted by the wonder in Light's eyes "You should know by now how sneaky I can be, Light" 

Light grabbed L and hugged him so tightly for a moment L struggle to draw in breath. 

"Thank you, thank you so much" Light clutched him tighter and L wheezed. 

"Can't... Breathe... Light... " 

Light released his grip with an embarrassed smile and kissed L's cheek instead. 

"This means so much to me, L. I think this is the best surprise I've ever had in my life" 

L paused and then a wicked smile crept onto his face "Well, I guess I will just have to get more inventive in time for Christmas then because I plan on giving you the best surprises for the rest of our lives-" 

Light tore his eyes away from his aquarium and pounced. L barely had time to prepare himself as he was knocked back onto the bed and his breath was kissed out of him. 

As it happened, he didn't have much time to do much more than moan Light's name for the remainder of the night... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

The following day went by much faster than L or Light had anticipated. L slipped away to discuss his meeting with Rem and check in with his guest residing in the cells beneath Kira HQ. 

Rem had been delighted at the prospect of a double date and Misa's obvious acceptance of her and Light's breakup. L made sure to inform her how strong and mature Misa had become. Ryuk was obviously completely uninterested and resumed lounging on his chaise lounge (helpfully brought in by Watari for Ryuk's comfort during sentry duty) and ramming apples in his mouth. 

"I will let you know how the date goes tonight, Rem, and all going well I will be in a position to give you back your notebook and prosecute that asshole next month" L smiled slyly "I'm currently hard at work on dreaming up the perfect 'story' for our friend as to why he evaded capture for so long. Give me a few days and I will update you on it" 

Rem nodded, by now completely confident in L's abilities to scheme and plan she barely had any concerns over Misa's safety anymore. L had promised to protect her from prosecution and he had honored it. Misa was happy with Hideki Ryuuga, her career was on the rise, and her 'involvement' in the Kira case had been written off as a publicity seeking rumor (L himself denied Misa Amane's involvement in the Kira case) 

Once L was satisfied all was well in the bowels of the skyscraper he  made his way back to the office. By now the team should be aware of the Motomora 'sighting' L had staged. For now Motomora was in Kyoto, L had already established fake bank transactions and witness statements that would soon be in the hands of his team. 

'One more month and then the lies and deception can end. I can scarcley wait, I've had enough of this now' L sighed as he text Aiber back with his thanks. Wedy was still hard at work 'securing' additional statements L planned to use to prosecute Motomora. 

All in all, things were finally starting to pick up pace again. 

L logged himself into HQ and found himself immediately swamped by his team as they excitedly reporting the news Motomora had finally slipped up and been spotted at Kyoto station. 

L pretended to be vindicated in his belief that given enough time the man would make mistakes and Mogi had even apologized for doubting L. 

L accepted it with an easy smile (he was the one pulling the strings after all) and set his team to searching all bank transactions within the Kyoto region. Light seemed particularly fired up and was the first one to spot the planted evidence. 

"Well done, Light" L praised sincerely "Well spotted. I would assume if he has used a public ATM in Kyoto station he is adopting a disguise and alias. Request all CCTV footage to be sent to us directly so we can go over it. I feel we are very close to getting him now. He's nervous, and he will make a wrong move in his panic. I am currently investigating historic crimes that I believe were perpetrated by Motomora and his associates. I should tell you all now when we do capture him I will be pressing for the Death Penalty" 

"Damn right! He deserves to die" Matsuda grinned, then his smile faded as he remembered his own mother was inches from death herself. Perhaps Motomora had family who would be feeling the same way he was when it was time for Motomora to die too? 

"He does deserve to die, but it will be up to a jury of his peers to decide if he *will* die" L stuck a cherry Lolly in his mouth and crunched on it "I'm fairly confident the jury will be swayed by my input and put him to death, so I wouldn't concern yourself about any potential miscarriages of justice occurring."

L spent the rest of the afternoon carefully fabricating police reports and messaging Aiber and Wedy. By the time six rolled around he was feeling fairly satisfied with his days 'work'

"We should get changed" Light rolled his eyes "For our hot date" 

L smirked "Light, at least we can order the most expensive things of the menu and annoy him, that should be entertaining enough. Besides, I admit I quite like the changes I see in Misa. She doesn't seem to squeal or pout half as much"

Light sighed again and held up his hands "Fine, but I'm warning you now if he insults you one more time he is going for a swim in that fountain"

L flushed "My hero" he demured, his dark eyes dancing with amusement. 

He for one was actually looking forward to this double date. It would be yet another first for him and Light. And he would be lying to himself if he wasn't looking forward to rubbing Ryuuga's nose in it just a little bit... 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Watari dropped L and Light off at the restaurant at 7:30 so the pair decided to wander around for a while. Neither of them were particularly interested in the casino, so instead they sat by the fountain and discussed their joint venture into fish-parenthood. L announced he had named the black fish Leviathon, which made Light crack up so badly tears trickled out the corners of his eyes. 

"He likes it" L defeanded "You havn't even *named* your fish, what a crap father you are!" 

"Wow. I *am* a crap fish father, better start brainstorming some name ideas" Light pulled out his diary from his bag and flipped to the note pages at the back. 

They spent the next ten minutes comprising a list of names until they had come up with:

Gumdrop  
Skittle  
PiePie  
Cakeface  
Banoffee  
Jello  
Sprinkles  
Muffin  
And Leviathon

So engrossed where they in their list they didn't even notice Misa and Ryuuga until Misa walked up to them. 

"Hi, Misa" Light said polietly "Nice to see you again"

Misa gave a blinding smile, all sparkles and bright-red lipstick. 

"Light! Rue, lovely to see you again too. Are we interupting, you two looked quite focused on whatever you are writing... "

L smiled blandly, having already noticed how *awkward* Ryuuga was with one glance. The man's body language was a dead giveaway and L found himself a bit dissapointed. Surely decent actors should be aware of the image they were projecting? He thought back to the film Sayu had insisted they watch together and realized Hideki Ryuuga was *not* a decent actor, he was just good looking. 

"We have been thinking of names for our fish" L explained, his tone completely serious "It was a difficult endeavour but we got there in the end. Sorry if we made you wait"

"Not at all! We were just admiring how smart you look, weren't we, Hideki?"

Hideki Ryuuga nodded his head, his capped teeth flashing as he attempted a friendly smile. 

L and Light shared a private smile. This was going to be fun. 

*****

Misa was on her second glass of wine, trying to stay calm as Light and Ryuuga glared at each other between forced conversation. She was surprised when L smoothily interrupted their glaring competition by asking Ryuuga about his upcoming role in an action movie. 

"Well, it's early days yet, but it's going to be super demanding. I have to be in the gym six days a week, and my body double is relentless! He's doing all the fighting but I still have to train with him, just in case... "

Light scoffed into his wine glass and L kicked him under the table. 

"What kind of fighting?" L continued sweetly as he refilled his and Misa's wine glasses. 

"Judo, mainly" Ryuuga's brown eyes gleamed "I've been learning a few forms and I must say how challenging it is"

"Challenging? Huh, funny, Rue here is a black belt" Light smiled "Take it from me, you never want to get on his bad side, he kicks like a mule"

L preened at the compliment, relishing the look of utter irritation that darkened Ryuuga's handsome face. 

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you master it? You look awfully young to have gained such skills already... "

L bit his lip and took a sip of wine. The hardly concealed disbelief in the man's voice was so damn obvious. Perhaps he should gift Hideki Ryuuga with a few private acting lessons? What it annoy him? Probably. L made a mental to-do note to Google acting lessons when he went home. 

"When I was 17" L replied "I learn *very* quickly"

Misa blinked, wondering what the hell they were all talking about. Light and L were so clever and they always seemed to be having their own conversation as they slipped in witty puns and refreces only they seemed to understand. 

Light decided to take pity on Misa as they waited for the main course. He chatted polietly about the weather, Misa's acting, his fish and his relationship with 'Rue' Light even found himself recounting the recent trip to the hotsprings. 

"Oh, wow. I've heard about that place. I've always wanted to go there... " Misa looked pointedly at Ryuuga, who immediately nodded his head and declared they would visit as soon as their schedules allowed. 

"What do you do, Ryuzaki?" 

"I'm a detective" L replied breezily "I work with L"

"L? *the* L?" Ryuuga gasped, his eyes widening as he finally began to understand just why Rue Ryuzaki seemed so aloof and untouchable. The man worked with the greatest detective in the world! 

"Yes, he's a rather nice chap too" L shrugged "He puts up with a lot of crap though"

Light barley concealed a snigger as he hastily took another sip of wine. He didn't even have to look at L to know L was referring to the current conversation. 

"I bet he does. Still chasing down Kira, even after all this time" Ryuuga shook his head, strands of carefully styled hair bouncing as he moved. 

"L is relentless in his persuit of justice. And cake" 

Misa giggled since she obviously got the joke but Ryuuga ended up uttering a fake laugh as he stared at L in confusion. 

By the time they had finished the main course relations were beginning to mellow. It could have been the vast quantities of wine being consumed or it could have been Ryuuga's heartfelt apology to L that brought about the change. 

"As soon as I saw you I was envious of you" Ryuuga admitted softly "You have an air about you... It's like... You don't really *care* what people think. I admire that, I really do. I wish I could be like that"

L blinked in surprise. Well, he wasn't expecting that. 

"So you decided to be petty and insult him" Light drawled "Not very mature of you"

"I know... I am sorry for that. It's just... All my life I have had to present this image. I've had to smile and pose and look perfect and then someone like Ryuzaki comes along who just doesn't give a damn and it makes me feel... Fake"

"Well your teeth are certainly fake" L pointed out cheerfully "But as for everything else you really should learn two very important words, Ryuuga-San "

Misa bit her lip as L waved his fork around dramatically. She had actually *missed* L's silly antics. 

"Fuck off" L declared loudly, making several diners glance over at their table "Learn to say those two magic words and you will soon find an improvement in your general outlook of life. If you don't like what someone is telling you? Tell them to fuck off. If you don't want to wear or look a certain why? Use those magic words again. Stand up for yourself and do what *you* want and just tell everyone else to fuck off" L made a toast with his wine bottle and Misa clinked it with her own. 

"It's true, Fuck off therapy really does work!" Light faux-gasped like one of those 'customers' on the commercials. 

Misa shrieked in laughter, and just like that, they found they had somehow become *friends*

*****

After several complaints about their bad language and loud laughter the four eventually found themselves kicked out of the restaurant. 

L was wide eyed with delight. He had never been kicked out of a restaurant before! 

"That was so fun!" Misa linked her arm between L's as they wobbled down the road "We should go get more drinks! I'm buying!"

Ryuuga and Light sighed and followed their lovers, both of who had suddenly decided they did after all 'love each other lots'

"Misa is a pain when she's drunk" Ryuuga muttered, cringing as Misa began singing at the top of her voice through a streetcone. 

"Yeah... Same" Light rolled his eyes as L began making song requests. 

"Wouldn't change it though" Ryuuga admitted softly. 

Light shook his head fondly "No, me neither"

Ryuuga grinned toothily and offered Light his hand "Shall we shake on it and become friends, or are you still planning on throwing me in the fountain?"

Light pretended to think for a moment before he reached out and clasped Ryuuga's hand with his own. 

"I'll let you off this time. Let's go get a beer and get those two under control before they get themselves arrested"

Their words carried in the still night air and L laughed at them. 

"I can't be arrested! I am the law!" L yelled loudly as he swung around a lampost with a giggling Misa. 

"He's not L, is he?" Ryuuga whispered. 

"Him?" Light scoffed "Please, do you really think the world's greatest detective would be off his face on wine and swinging around a lampost?"

Ryuuga snorted. Yeah, Light had a point there... 

"Are you two going to spend all night yapping?" Misa yelled "If you are you can *fuck off* Rue and I want to do some kareokee!"

"Oh God... " Light and Ryuuga moaned simultaneously in dawning horror as Misa and L vanished into a kareokee bar... 

(4 hours later) 

Watari sighed in annoyance as an extremely intoxicated L Lawliet loudly sang the 'fuck off' song, accompanied by Misa in an off-key duet, as he drove them home. 

"I am so sorry, Watari" Light cringed as L began rambling about cheesecake. 

"If he's sick your cleaning it, and if he has a hangover you are putting up with it" Watari stated firmly "Judging by the look on his face I think you will find yourself having to do both"

"Watari! Stop the car I'm going to be sick" L moaned, right on que. Watari pulled over and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as L spewed his guts up all over the pavement. 

'I am getting too old for this shit' Watari thought, reaching into his breastpocket for a cigarette. By the time L had declared he was no longer feeling sick and had nearly fallen over the kurb, he was considering a permanent vacation in Hawaii. 

Light managed to get L back into the car and locked his seatbelt around him. L then promptly fell asleep on his shoulder and covered it with drool. 

However after Misa and Ryuuga had been dropped off at their apartment (Misa singing loudly she loved Rue and Light they were her best friends EVER in farewell) Watari found himself smiling. 

Light had picked L up bridal-style in his arms, and carried him back into the building. He held him almost reverantly as they took the lift to their floor, never letting him go for a moment even though his arms were aching. 

Watari watched as Light carefully tucked L into bed and left some water and asprin on the table next to him. Light whispered a good night and Watari let himself out, closing the door softly behind him. 

It seemed he didn't have to worry about no one being there for L after his days. He had Light to carry him now.


	11. JUSTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motomora is 'captured' and the whole world sighs in relief as ‘Kira’s’ reign of terror comes to an end. L proves that revenge is a dish best served *ICE* cold when he visits Motomora and condemns him to death. Later, L stays over Light’s house to celebrate bringing Kira to justice, and discovers justice has never been so sweet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hums mission impossible theme song*

The morning of April 4th was the morning the wheels were finally set in motion for Motomora to meet his fate.

L had Aiber and Wedy spring the frail and delirious man from his cell in the early hours and L orchestrated his official capture at 7 am after altering the local police of his location.

L tried not to feel guilty as he watched the news footage of Motomora stumbling after his captives, his eyes wide with confusion and suffering. He munched on some cereal and considered the alternatives: Light in handcuffs being sent to his death. Motomora was a scapegoat, but he was hardly an innocent one.

L returned to his report stating clearly the item known as The Death Note would be burned by himself and his team. He strongly advised execution as soon as possible and thanked the various law enforcement agencies for their 'assistance' before turning from his screen with a heavy sigh.

It was finally nearly over.

Watari noticed how wrung out L appeared and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him.

"Chin up, L. We are nearly there. Once this case is officially closed, we can go home and visit the children. They have all been waiting anxiously for this day"

L rested his head in his hand and blew on his coffee listlessly "I know, Watari, I am looking forward to seeing them all again. I just can't help but feel a certain amount of guilt. All those people Light and Misa killed will not be getting true justice. The families they left behind won't be either"

Watari frowned as he understood L's dilemma. It was rare, but after a particularly challenging case, L seemed to go into a slump. Perhaps it was the aftereffects of all the surveillance and scheming and effort finally being over? L was always brought out of it soon enough; another case would catch his eye and the whole cycle would start again.

L closed his eyes and took a small sip of coffee. He thought of the little boys whose lives Motomora had destroyed then pressed 'send'

Motomora's fate was now sealed.

L slipped away from the HQ before anyone else would arrive. He didn't have the energy to deal with them yet.

L wandered down to the holding cells to find some peace and quiet. Watari arrived soon after with the Death Note he was soon to give up and left without a word. L looked troubled, and Watari knew he would need some space to clear his thoughts.

L looked down at the Death Note in his hands, still finding it astonishing such an innocent looking item had caused the death of thousands. Today was the day he would relinquish ownership and return it to Rem. But he needed some answers first. 

"Rem, do you believe possessing the Death Note changes a person?"

The white Shinigami nodded her head, the purple strands of hair flopping listlessly.

"One a human takes possession of a Death Note they find themselves increasingly tempted to use it. Once the human has used it once they will be compelled to use it again and again. It eats away at their control and can possess them completely. I have seen Death Note users run into madness after prolonged use. I suspect you are asking because you fear the consequences of Misa and Light's use? Misa has recovered fully, she shows a strength of character she never had before. Light is nearly recovered, he still dreams of the Death Notes occasionally, but these will pass. Thankfully neither of them used them long enough to slip into madness."

L sighed and flipped open the Death Note. He had felt no such temptation to use it, but then he had hardly held it. It was either locked in Watari's safe or in his briefcase. L wondered if Watari had felt tempted to use it.

"I promised I would divert suspicion away from Misa and from Light and I have done this. A part of me is just frustrated their victims will not receive the justice they are owed. This is not the first time I have tampered with cases for the greater good, and I'm sure it will not be the last. It just leaves me feeling... " L trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. What was the word he was looking for? Unsatisfied? Frustrated? It was probably a mixture of the two.

"I admit I had my doubts in your ability to pull this off, but I have long since realized you stand for your own type of Justice, L Lawliet. Thanks to you Light will make the world a better place, not one ruled by fear. Misa will live a happy life instead of one of servitude to Light's ambition. Those families *will* receive their justice through your actions. I will take Misa's Death Note and bring it back to the Shinigami realm. There can only be seven Deaths Notes at a time in the mortal realm and I can sense no others but Ryuk's. Your actions have brought a time of peace, enjoy it while it lasts"

L nodded slowly, understanding what Rem was implying. The Death Notes would always be present in the world, and the threat of them would never truly go away. It was human nature to want to hurt and destroy just as much as it was to love and protect and as long as Death Note existed, so too would there be someone willing to use them. 

But that was a fight for someone else, and hopefully not for a long time to come. He would have to be content that *he* had achieved peace. And as Rem smiled down at him L felt a little brighter.

He passed the Death Note to her with a small smile "I have very much enjoyed working with you, Rem, and I do believe I will miss you"

Rem took the Death Note and gently tore out a tiny strip of paper and pressed it into L's hand.

"I will visit you when I can, L Lawliet, but for now I must return to my own realm."

L smiled as he turned the scrap of paper in his fingers "I forfeit ownership of the Death Note"

Rem extended her wings and in the blink of an eye she was gone, leaving L wondering what on earth he was doing standing in an empty holding cell... He glanced down at the scrap of paper in his hands and *remembered*

"Ah... So long, Rem" L whispered. He pocketed the slip of paper and returned to the HQ with a new sense of purpose. Rem's parting words had reassured him more than he had expected them to.

Light, Mogi, Aizawa and Souichiro were gathered on the sofas, talking in excited whispers as L entered the office.

"L! You caught him!" Light jumped to his feet and crushed L into a hug "I knew you would! We've just been going over the reports, how on earth did you find him in Harajuku?"

L smirked "Contacts. He slipped up, they came to me. Motomora was captured. I did *say* this would happen so I don't know why you are all so surprised"

Mogi flushed in embarrassment and shifted his eyes away guiltily. He had said on more than he was beginning to doubt L. Souichiro shot him a look that said 'told you so' and he shuffled off to make some coffee.

"So, what now?" Matsuda asked, his pale face animated for the first time in days since his mother's passing.

"Now we will compile evidence and I will sentence him to death" L popped a sugar cube in his mouth and crunched it "Then it will be a matter of formality with closing the case and disbanding the Task Force. I will give you all references and you can use them as you will... "

"But what about you? Will you be staying in Japan?" Matsuda deflated a little when L shook his head.

"My home is in Britain, and it has been many months since I have seen my family. Once the Kira case is settled, I will be returning home to see them before *we* take on another case. Light and his family will be joining me... After that... Who knows? Since you all know who I am I would be happy to stay in touch with you, and Light and I may cross your paths again if our cases bring us back to Japan"

Aizawa blinked in shock. Light and I? Was L really saying he was taking Light on as his partner? Since when did L ever work with someone willingly. L seemed most happy when he was distant from those he was 'working' with (pulling their strings, if he was honest) and had only accepted the Task Force's assistance when it was absolutely necessary.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Light is going to become my assistant as L." L smiled at the stares of disbelief he was receiving "I didn't? Well, we have all been rather preoccupied lately... "

Light had to admit he did feel very proud of himself as his Father clasped a hand on his shoulder. He could still barely believe L was being serious. Not only would he travel the world solving cases with L and bring criminals to justice, he would also be with him all the time just as he wanted.

"I will miss you" Light smiled at his dad "But we will come home as often as I can to see you all, right L?"

L gave a thumbs up as he was already back to work and receiving a formal call of thanks from the Japanese prime minister. Already the news was breaking and all over the city, public celebrations were being organized. Firework shows, street parties and festivals were being planned and the streets were full of people using Kira's capture as an excuse to go out drinking.

L finished his call and turned back to his team "Why are you all just standing around? Get back to work, I have a press statement ready I want you all to send it out. you can all celebrate later"

"L, the whole world is celebrating, and it's all down to you" Light sighed and pressed a reverent kiss to L's cheek "I will make you proud, L. The next big case you solve I will be by your side"

L's eyes fluttered closed as his heart sang at Light's words. They gave him the strength he needed to pursue his own justice.

"Thank you, Light. Watari, please ready a car I need to leave in ten minutes. I will be interrogating Motomora myself, I trust you remember which private facility to go to?"

Watari bowed his head "Shall I inform the police of your wishes?"

L smiled a little bit "Best had, everyone: Please finish up the reports and take the rest of the day off to celebrate. I will expect you all here tomorrow so I can discuss Kira's prosecution with you. I fully expect Motomora’s trial will be rushed through, we can expect him to be convicted within a week at most"

 

Light blinked at L in surprise. Did that mean he was to go home or did L want him with him? L seemed to pick up on Light's confusion and smiled a little sadly.

"I will need to speak to him alone, Light. Would you mind going home with your father for a few hours? If you want to come back here later Watari will pick you up?"

Light did his best to hide his frustration at L having to leave him until an idea popped into his head. L had met his family, but he hadn't stayed at his house yet... 

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight instead?"

Souichiro shrugged his shoulders "It is acceptable to me, provided you remember you are under my roof. No... Intimacies will be tolerated"

L smiled slyly at Light. What Souichiro didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and he was confident in their sneakiness. They could find a way to indulge in quite a few intimacies without Light's father being any the wiser. Light smirked back in return, already thinking of ways around his father's rule and *knowing* L was too.

"Of course not, Dad" Light blinked innocently "Please tell mum Rue is staying over, we will celebrate Kira's capture together!"

Souichiro was already dialing his wife. No doubt she would spend the next few hours in a state of panic cleaning the already clean house and baking anything sugary.

"Great. Let's go, Watari" L smiled warmly at Light "See you later"

Light could only grin back. He couldn't wait to have L in his own bed...

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Ryuk grinned as he followed L into the secure building where Motomora was being held. L had ripped out a piece of the Notebook and informed Ryuk he would finally show Motomora who his invisible tormentor was.

"Can't wait to see his face, he's gonna shit himself" Ryuk cackled, imagining the look of horror spreading across the flabby man's face.

"I will need you to leave when I ask you, though. There are things I need to discuss with him that must be said in complete privacy" L warned his laughing pet Death-God with a wry smile.

Ryuk shrugged, not bothered at L's dismissal of him one bit. As long as he had his fun with Motomora L could do or say what he wanted.

Watari spoke a few words with the guards on duty and they bowed their heads as L approached.

"Thank you, officers. I will not take long" L shrugged off their frets for his safety (he was wearing a mask and could easily overpower Motomora) and asked for complete privacy before shutting the door in their stunned faces.

"Is he… Safe in there? With Kira?" one whispered to the other.

"He's L, I suppose he's safer than anyone else" the second guard muttered his reply, mindful of Watatri sitting nearby.

Watari just smiled into his cup of tea. They had no idea just how capable his L really was...

L slowly walked over to the cowering man in the corner. He was bound in a straightjacket and was rocking from side to side. He looked as wretched as L hoped he would be.

"Hello, Motomora-San, how're you doing?"

The rocking stilled and the man raised his eyes, just in time to see L remove his mask.

"You!"

L smiled blandly at the venom in the man's voice. His eyes narrowed and his face flushed purple with rage as L chucked the mask on the floor and sat down at the small table.

L laughed softly and shook his head "I am not Asahi Kiyomi. Care to guess who I really am?"

"L"

L clapped his hands once, his face impassive. "Well done, it seems that single brain cell you possess is still working hard. Yes, I am L. I have destroyed Yotsuba and Higuchi and I am here to tell you in person that you are next"  


*That* got the response L had been hoping for. Despite being restrained in the straightjacket the man made a clumsy attempt to lunge at him. L frowned as he banged into the table and spilled some of the juice laid out on it.

 

“Clumsy, Motomora-San. Could you please stop pretending to be a rhino and sit down civilly? We don’t have much time and I have a lot I want to say to you” L waved a hand at Motomora and Ryuk sprang. He grabbed the startled man by the leg and dangled him in the air.

 

Ryuk dumped the shrieking man into his chair and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Touch him with the Death Note, I wanna give him a kiss”

 

L snickered and reached across the table to tap Motomora’s cheek with the slip of paper. “Motomora-San, there is someone who is most anxious to meet you…”

 

Motomora’s head reared back and his mouth dropped open as he saw Ryuk’s bulging eyes and razor-sharp teeth so close to his face. He inhaled sharply, a scream on his lips. Ryuk clamped a hand over his mouth and pressed a wet kiss to the man’s forehead. L’s eyes gleamed with triumph as the fat man whimpered and shuddered in the Shinigami’s grasp. It was always nice to see fear on the face of someone who had relished hurting others. The predator was now his prey, and he intended on tearing him apart. Bit. By. Bit.

 

“Hush, now. How rude!” L tsked. He was enjoying this entirely too much but after a stressful couple of month's he’d had he decided to just make the most of the here and now. Motomora would be a thing of the past before long, and he and Light would be in England.

 

“You just sit there quietly while I tell you what’s happening to you. The being who is restraining you is called Ryuk. He is a Shinigami and I possess his Death Note. I will be writing your name down and I will do it right in front of you-Ah, ah! Don’t look away, I’m speaking to you.” L waved his finger in a classic ‘rebuking’ gesture and Ryuk smacked the man upside the head to get him to focus. Motomora turned watering eyes back to L, no longer glaring so hatefully. Fear and panic were starting to set in.

 

“As I was saying, I will be writing the manner of your death down in my Death Note, just to ensure you die as I want you to. Terrified, in pain and completely alone.” L pulled out his Death Note and laid it on the table. Motomora couldn’t stop his wide eyes from glancing down at it.

“You will be executed publicly, of course. The world will want to see proof Kira is gone, after all. So, what’s it to be? Hanging? Gassing? Electric chair? Firing squad even? You’ve got *so* many options, Motomora-San-“ L snapped his fingers as the man’s eyes darted away in terror. Ryuk forced the man to look at L by clamping a hand over his neck and moving his head for him. “Now pay attention: Ryuk will remove his hand so you can answer me, but if you so much as SPEAK too loudly I will order him to rip your tongue out of your head. Nod if you understand me”

 

Motomora let out a whine but somehow managed to nod his head. L shrugged and nodded to Ryuk. Ryuk removed his hand and left his claws dangling threateningly close to Motomora’s throat.

 

“Good. So? What kind of execution would the esteemed Motomora-San prefer?” L smiled evilly. He would find out which method the man feared the most and he would insist on it being the method of execution. For him, for all the children this monster had corrupted, and for Light. Motomora would die horribly so Light wouldn’t have to. The world would witness Kira’s messy end and Light would be inspired to work by his side to bring peace and justice instead of judgments and murder.

 

Motomora shook his head, his tongue too numb with fear to even speak.

 

“Tick Tock, Motomora-San, I’m a busy man with a lot to do. You will be in the ground this time next week so I suggest you make a move and make a choice while you still can…” L took a sip of juice and drummed his fingers against the table impatiently as the man spluttered.

 

“I don’t want to die! I am not Kira!”

 

L raised an eyebrow and finished his juice. He set the cup back on the table and leaned forward a little so he could better see the man before him squirm under his unforgiving gaze.

 

“You raped a six-year-old boy, Motomora. You have destroyed that child’s life. You may not be Kira, but you are just as evil as he was. I know who Kira was and he will not pay the price for his crimes. He never hurt children. *You* have. I want you to die knowing I have set you up. You are not Kira but you will die as him, instead of him, actually… how does that make you feel?” L purred, relishing that spark of fury in Motomora’s eyes. It suited him better than the fearful expression he had been sporting.

 

“You won’t get away with it! I will tell the guards! They are probably watching us right now”

 

L examined his thumb, noticing he’d bitten too hard on it again during the drive over. He would ask Sayu-Chan to dress it for him later. He finally lifted his gaze to meet Motomora’s and gave an indolent smile in response.

 

“I *will* get away with it, because I am L. The guards will be briefed to ignore everything you say, and they will certainly not be watching us right now. No surveillance footage of myself is allowed. Stop fighting for your life, you’ve already lost it. I am talking to a dead man”

 

Motomora’s fleshy face seemed to drain of blood as his eyes widened, that fearful expression washing away the anger that had been there moments before.

 

“No! Please! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die! I can’t help it, I’m sorry for what I did to that boy- “

 

L sighed and produced a piece of folded up paper from his jacket pocket. He flicked his gaze to Motomora to ensure he was paying attention before he began to read:

 

“Simon Lewis, aged 6. Raped and left for dead in an alleyway after becoming separated from his parents whilst on holiday in Japan. Lewis is currently 9 years old and is being treated in a psychiatric ward in Manchester for PTSD, Depression and Anxiety, all of which are directly linked to YOUR actions.

 

Tobu Itchoki, aged 13. Was sexually abused by yourself and your now deceased colleague. Informed the police but was not taken seriously due to your esteemed reputation. Itchoki took his own life the following year by swallowing a bottle of prescription pills…”

 

L readout 5 more sad cases of historic abuse, each ending with details of how the child had suffered. He left the paper in front of Motomora.

 

“*I* know how those children felt, because I have been hurt too. Hurt by someone older and someone with such a good reputation- I wasn’t brave enough to tell anybody about it until fairly recently. Those boys who did have the courage to speak out weren’t believed and it makes me *sick* to my stomach that monsters like you get away with your crimes. That is the reason you will die screaming, Motomora. You will suffer for each and every one of those boys”

 

L forced himself to calm down a little bit when he realized how hard he was breathing. His blood roared in his ears. He hadn’t planned on saying all that in front of Ryuk, but the Shinigami seemed unusually quiet. He was not mocking L as he feared he would and L could even detect a bit of sympathy from him.

 

L took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was here for justice and revenge and he needed to keep a cool head on his shoulders. He blocked out the pain and sounds and *voices* that threatened to haunt him again now that he had spoken about what had happened to him all those years ago. He could not think about that now, not while he had Motomora strung up and ready to suffer.

 

He shoved that vile memory back into its box and locked it back up tight.

 

“Tell me, which method of execution, Motomora” L said quietly “I will grant you that much mercy”

 

“Not… not the firing squad. Hanging or injection” the man whispered, his throat convulsing as he accepted his death.

 

L leaned back with a satisfied smile. ‘Not the firing squad?’ Well, it just so happened Light was a crack shot, as was Matsuda. Watari would be the third and he would have to get some practice in to be the fourth. Firing squads commonly consisted of five men so L decided the final place should go to Souichiro.

 

He flipped open the Death Note. Ryuk passed him a pen with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

 

“Ryuk, this will be the first and *last* time I write in this Death Note” L warned “So don’t get the idea I will entertain you as much as Light did. Once I am done here it will be locked away out of sight”

 

Ryuk sighed. He knew L would say that, but he was hoping for him to use the Death Note just a little bit more…

 

“Once is enough,” L said softly. He put pen to paper and wrote:

 

Nobu Motomora,

 

Will die on at 16:00 on April 10th after a jury finds him guilty of being Kira. He will be condemned to death and will die by bleeding out after being shot in his stomach by firing squad. All bullets fired will miss vital organs and will contribute to a slow and painful death. Motomora will make a final speech before his death, confessing to being not only Kira but a pedophile as well. He will die screaming.

 

L finished the paragraph with a little smiley face and held the Death Note up before Motomora.

 

“No! No! Not the firing squad! I said hanging! I said hanging!!” Ryuk burst into laughter at L’s trick and dug his claws into the thrashing man to subdue him.

 

“I heard what you said, I just decided to not listen. Just like you did when you forced yourself on those children…not nice is it? Feeling so powerless?

 

Motomora moaned in despair as L smiled viciously at him.

 

“Well, it’s been lovely” L stood up and offered the man a mocking bow “But I really must go, I have plans with my boyfriend and family. Thank you for this little chat, Motomora-San, I feel *much* better. I will be seeing you next Wednesday then. I very much look forward to watching your name and numbers disappear” L paused then nodded to Ryuk. Ryuk slammed the man’s face onto the table, knocking him out instantly.

 

“Ryuk… some of what I said to him…” L began, wondering just how to explain to a Shinigami there were some things people just weren’t prepared to talk about.

 

Ryuk held up a hand and nodded his head “I get it. Don’t talk about it. But… If you want to talk about it, you can, you know? I don’t… think any less of you. I know it’s none of my business but it actually explains a lot about you”

 

“What do you mean?” L asked softly.

 

“Your sense of justice, your strength and determination. I’ve discovered the strongest humans are usually the ones who’ve gone through the most shit. So yeah, it does explain why you are who you are”

 

L smiled at the surprisingly astute comment. Ryuk was clearly more intelligent than he was given credit for.

 

“Thank you, Ryuk” L dipped his head “I’m staying over Light’s tonight, but Watari mentioned a crate of apples he bought for you in thanks and wondered if you would watch some western movies with him while I’m away?”

 

“Yeee-Hawww!” Ryuk crowed, miming a cowboy lassoing a cow.

 

Well, L would take that as a yes then…

 

He left Motomora slumped in a pool of his own blood, pulled on his mask and let himself out. The guards, who were sat with Watari and playing a card game, jumped up as they noticed him.

 

“He’s gone mad” L shook his head “He thinks L is out to frame him for being Kira, he thinks monsters are real and he even managed to knock himself out by headbutting the table. I would suggest using strong sedatives to keep him under control, the man will be dead soon so there is little point in taking his mental health into account now”

 

“But, if he’s insane wouldn’t that need to be taken account in his trial? Maybe he won’t be condemned” The younger guard, a Pen Fi, asked mournfully.

 

“In most cases, yes, it might be a mitigating factor” L agreed “But this is not most cases. This is the Kira case and there will be no mercy for him, insane or not. Do as I say and keep him dosed up. I will insist on his trial being short and decisive. Any issues please contact Watari”

 

And with that, L walked out of the building, satisfaction dancing through his veins like morphine. He felt giddy with relief and happiness and he couldn’t wait to see Light and celebrate…

  


 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

“Rue is staying over? YAY!” Sayu cheered, hands in the air just like a cheerleader’s (minus the pompoms) and raced around the room “I can’t wait! I am so excited! It’s been *years* since he last came over-”

 

Sachiko, who was busily laying out a buffet ready for L’s arrival, laughed and shook her head at her daughter’s comment “He came over last weekend, Sayu, perhaps it only *felt* like years to you?”

 

Sayu nodded rapidly. It did feel like years! She had so much she wanted to catch up on with Rue. She wanted to tell him how she had passed her midterms with flying colors, how her hockey team had lost to the Swans *again* and how much she had missed his sweet smile ‘Okay, maybe I won’t tell him that…’ Sayu blushed and rushed off upstairs to get changed.

 

Sachiko rolled her eyes at her daughter’s antics as she finished setting up the table. She hadn’t had much notice, but she was confident there were enough sweet snacks mixed in with the savory to satisfy L’s sweet tooth. She’d stocked up on L’s honey mead and had purchased a few bottles of champagne too. She smiled at her husband, her pride in him glowing in her eyes.

 

“I hope you enjoy this party, darling, I am so proud of you and Light. You have worked tirelessly to stop Kira” Sachiko pressed a tender kiss to her husband’s cheek “Once Kira has been executed, we can all go on our family vacation… I am so looking forward to it!”

 

Souchiro smiled at his wife and returned her kiss. She had been so understanding throughout the investigation, never once complaining when he arrived home later or didn’t arrive home at all. He would make sure she had the best vacation as thanks.

 

Light smiled at his parents before returning his attention to the news broadcast. L was being heralded as the world’s savior, all those who had doubted him were now singing his praises. Light scoffed at the fickle nature of the media as a ‘Who is L?’ segment came on. According to the ‘facts’ the media had come up with, L was male (lucky guess), somewhere between 35 and 50 (he was 20, so nowhere near) of European descent (well, they got that one right) and enjoyed rattling people’s cages (also true) the rest was just garbage. A woman came on telling the world she had slept with L and was carrying his baby. Light snorted at this and grinned at his mother.

 

“I bloody hope he hasn’t-” Light slapped a hand over his mouth as his mother giggled. SHIT!

 

Sachiko merely smiled and winked at his shocked face “I know Rue is L, Light, I have actually known that for a long time” Sachiko’s eyes twinkled “He told me several weeks ago but asked me to keep quiet, just to see how long you would keep the ruse up”

 

Souichiro laughed heartily as his son gasped in indignation.

 

“My own mother! He’s getting my own mother to prank me now” Light hissed, mainly putting a show on. He wasn’t that mad, L was L and he wasn’t surprised in the least.

 

“However, he has asked to still be addressed as Rue, simply because he doesn’t want to overawe or frighten Sayu by revealing who he really is. Plus, we all know how Sayu has a big mouth, if she found out it would-be all-over Tokyo before anyone could blink” Souichiro added firmly “So we will all remember to address him as Rue, okay?”

 

“Yes, Dear” Sachiko soothed. Light shook his head at his mother in amazement (‘If L and I ever fight I’m not even sure who’s side she’d take, she’s that taken with him!’) and glanced at his fancy new watch. L had been gone a long time, he hoped he wouldn’t be too much longer. He couldn’t wait to make a mess of him on his bed… Light cleared his throat and kept his face carefully blank as his father looked at him.

 

“Remember what I told you, son” Souichiro warned, recognizing that longing look in his son’s eye.

 

“Of course, dad” Light nodded his head diligently “Mum, is there anything I can help you with?”

 

“Oh… well, no, Dear, everything’s set up. Why don’t you pour yourself a drink and stop staring out the window, I’m sure Rue will be here before you know it”

 

Light snapped his eyes away from the window and returned them to the television and rolled his eyes as his mother giggled at him.

 

‘Soon it will be just me and L… and a pile of orphans and his 3 brothers… and my family…and Watari…’ Light groaned and glanced out the window again. His face lit up as he recognized Watari’s car *FINALLY* glide up the street and pull up smoothly outside his house.

 

He sprang up from the sofa and rushed to the door to open it, uncaring L hadn’t even climbed out of the car yet. He was just too excited!

 

Light ignored his mother’s titter of ‘Young Love’ and hurried outside to greet him.

 

L slung a holdall over his shoulder and climbed out the car. He leaned over Watari’s side to speak to him through the window (teasing Light with a *wonderful* view of his ass in those dark jeans he loved so much) before he waved Watari off and turned his attention to Light.

 

“Hey, Light”

 

Light didn’t give a fuck about his parents watching. He ran to him and kissed the living daylights out of him. L dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Light, delighting in the heady scent of early peonies and Light’s searing kisses.

 

“AHEM!”

 

Light rolled his eyes in annoyance and reluctantly released L from his arms. L smiled and peeped over Light’s shoulder to see Sachiko and Souichiro waiting for them. Sachiko looked amused but her husband appeared decidedly less so. It was probably wise to save their kisses for later… Light led the way back to the house and L bowed before his hosts (as he had read to do in Japanese Etiquette for travelers)

 

“Okasan!” L smiled warmly, and Sachiko’s hand fluttered to her mouth in joy. She reached out her arms and L stepped into them, experiencing a mother’s hug once again.

 

‘Mother?’ Light mouthed to his father in shock. Souichiro just shrugged his shoulders helplessly. It seemed L had indeed become a Yagami according to his wife, and he knew better than to try and change her manner of thinking.

 

“Come inside, Rue! Did you invite Misa-San too?”

 

Light groaned and L shot him a warning look, before turning to Sachiko with a sweet smile “Yes I did, she’s on her way. Misa and I are actually quite good friends now, as strange as that seems…”

 

“It *is* a bit strange” Light muttered as Sachiko led L into the dining room. He traipsed after them with his father, feeling very much second place as Sachiko fawned over his lover.

 

“Well, any friend of yours is welcome in our home, Rue, and I did quite like the girl, even though I knew how wrong she was for my Light. I’m just glad she’s found happiness with that actor, although you should probably warn her not to mention it to Sayu…”

 

L nodded. He could just imagine Sayu clawing at Misa’s face if she spoke too much about her ‘Darling Ryuuga’ too much.

 

“But then again, perhaps not. It seems she has a new crush she is mooning over” Sachiko’s sly smile was not lost on Light, even as L exclaimed how cute that was and did she know who it was?

 

“Oh, I have no idea, Rue. Probably just some clever, cute boy in her class” Sachiko put her hands up innocently “Now, I’ve put out plenty of sweets for you dear, but please try and eat some of the savory food too”

 

L nodded and obediently ate a piece of sushi. Sachiko beamed with pride. Light decided it was time to break open the Vodka.

 

~~~~~

 

“Hello?! Is anyone home? It’s MisaMisa!”

 

Light shuddered at the *squeal* and stomped over to the door. He didn’t dislike the girl, and she had become a good friend to L but the *noise* she could make…

 

“Light-Kun!” Misa squealed, throwing her arms around Light just like she used to do when they were ‘dating’ “I’ve missed you so much! We all have to go out on another double date soon, okay? I had a blast singing karaoke with Rue!”

 

“Misa, Dear, we’re in the lounge!” Sachiko called and Misa slipped off her shoes before rushing inside. Light sighed as he was handed several bottle bags as she passed.

“Yagami-San’s!” Misa bowed “How lovely to see you all again! Oh my, is this little Sayu-Chan?” Misa smiled down at the brown-haired girl who smiled blandly back at her “Goodness, you’ve grown!”

 

Sayu drew herself up a little “I am nearly fifteen, Amane-San”

 

“Oh!” Misa smiled sweetly “That is the reason why then. Forgive me, I seem to have forgotten. I have given Light some wine for you. Thank you for having me in your home!”

 

Souichiro nodded, the girl’s rapid speech and bright blonde hair bouncing around making him feel a little dizzy. He could fully appreciate just how patient Light had been to put up with her for as long as he had.

 

“Misa” L smiled, as he emerged from the kitchen, honey mead in hand. Misa did the squeal and launched herself at him.

 

“Ruuuuuue! I have missed you *so* much, why didn’t you text me back yesterday, you naughty boy?!”

 

“Ah, I apologize, Misa, I was actually quite busy helping L arrange a sting operation to capture Motomora” L’s tone was dry with sarcasm but as expected it went straight over Misa’s head.

 

“Oh, well I forgive you then, that does sound important”

 

“Thanks, Misa” L shared a conspiratorial smile with Light “Watari just text to say he has fed the fish, and that Leviathan seems to be the dominant fish. He keeps chasing the others”

 

“Leviathan?” Misa giggled “Rue, don’t tell me *that* is what you named your fish?”

 

L pouted at her laughter. He thought it was a fitting name for the tough little guy. He was glad the blackfish was finally living up to his potential, after sharing a tank with a shark for years the little guy needed a break.

 

“Well *I* think it is a great name for a fish,” Sayu said loudly, her eyes shining up adoringly at L.

 

L smiled back and stuck his tongue out at Misa “Thank you, Sayu. At least someone in this room has good taste”

 

Sayu flushed and for the remainder of the evening, she floated around, replaying that comment in her mind. When it was 9 pm she was told in no uncertain terms by her Father it was time for bed. She even tried wheedling an extra 20 minutes out of her mother but she too stood her ground. The adults had drunk a lot of wine and champagne and seemed quite rowdy and Sayu sighed when she realized she would miss out on the fun.

 

“You have school tomorrow, Sayu, so you must rest so you can learn and do well” L soothed “Otherwise, who will dress my thumb for me? I don’t want any nurse looking after me other than Sayu Yagami ”

 

Sayu giggled as she looked at the Strawberry scented plaster, she had put on L earlier. That was true! If Rue had a habit of chewing his fingers when he was nervous, it was up to her to make sure she did well at school so she could become his own private thumb dresser!

 

“Okay!” Sayu yelled goodnight and ran upstairs, determined to do her best in school tomorrow. Light laughed at her and grinned at L’s smug face. What a manipulative little shit he could be!

 

Misa giggled at the by-play between the two lovers but then gasped in horror as she noticed the time “Oh no! I’ve got to go, Hideki will be waiting for me” She downed the rest of her wine and fumbled for her coat. Light passed it to her along with her bag.

 

“Shame” Light said ‘sincerely’ “Give my regards to Ryuuga”

 

“I will! Oh, he will be so disappointed if I am not back in time, we were going to watch the premiere of our movie tonight” Misa grabbed her phone and barked an order for one of her security team to come back her up ‘NOW!’ before turning, all sweetness once again, to Sachiko with a bright smile and a bow.

 

“Nice to see you again, Amane-Chan” Souichiro said stiffly as the small blonde gave him a quick hug then darted away as if afraid, he would bite her. Rue waited with Misa on the front doorstep until her lift arrived and hugged her goodbye.

 

“Text me soon, Rue, I want to go out for a meal with you and Light before you go to England, okay?”

 

“Yes, Misa, I will. Enjoy your evening” L smiled deviously as he thought about how much he would enjoy *his* evening. Misa picked up on it and smirked.

 

“You too, good luck getting away with any more than a snog though!”

Misa taunted over her shoulder as she ran to her car. L raised a brow at her challengingly and Misa snickered. Of course, Light and L would find a way to get past grumpy old Yagami’s ‘no sex’ rule, they were geniuses, right?

 

L waved Misa off, feeling a little unsteady on his feet as the cool night air caught up with him. He hadn’t really been watching what he was drinking, but neither had anyone else. Fireworks were exploding in the sky and screams of excited partygoers sounded in the distance. The whole of Japan was celebrating, toasts were being made to L and the Task Force, and L decided it was more than acceptable for him to let his hair down too.

Light grabbed him as he wandered back into the hall and pulled him into the hallway closet. L bit his lip to stifle his surprise as Light pressed against him.

“We need a moment to plan our course of action” Light breathed hotly into his ear “My father has the hearing of a bat so we have to be careful. I was watching you suck on that lolly when an idea came to my mind. You are very loud when you’re enjoying yourself which is why it will be necessary to keep your mouth full”

L giggled as Light’s hand wandered down his belly teasingly “With what?” he asked ‘innocently’

“With my cock” Light growled and nipped at L’s neck “ And I’ll suck on yours at the same time”

L’s eyes widened as he remembered that manga the girl had shown him on the way to the festival.

“That sounds like a very good plan indeed, Light” L agreed, head tipping back as Light’s bites turned to soft licks and kisses along his throat.

A soft rap on the door made them both flinch. Light hesitantly peeked his head out and saw his Mother’s amused face before him.

“While I appreciate you might want some time alone, I really don’t recommend making out in the closet. Your father was just about to come this way. I’ve distracted him by asking him to open a jar of pickles so I suggest you come out of the closet as quickly as possible”

L and Light looked at each other, their shoulders shaking as they tried to hold their laughter in. Sachiko blinked as they gave up and threw their heads back at her unintentional pun. Sachiko sighed and shook her head as the laughing pair stumbled out of the closet. Light was gasping for breath, tears rolling down his cheeks as struggled to control himself.

“Thank you, Okason, but I can assure you Light and I are already out of the closet” L quipped. Realization dawned in Sachiko’s eyes at what they had found so funny and she found herself unable to repress her laughter. Soucihro, jar of pickles in hand, looked bemused as his wife leaned against his son, her face radiant as she laughed as sweetly as a girl.

“I’m not even going to ask” Souichiro shook his head fondly. They returned to the lounge and spent the remainder of the night planning their upcoming vacation. L assured Sachiko their flights would be paid for as his gift and shyly offered them use of Wammy’s guest house for the duration of their stay.

“It’s very nice, it overlooks the river and is set back a little from the main buildings. I think you would enjoy staying there, Okasan”

“It sounds charming! Is there one of those large…” Sachiko frowned and twirled a finger round and round “Oh, what are they called?”

“Waterwheels? Yes, we have one of those, and a pond with ducks and the old mill is still standing” L smiled wistfully. He had many fond memories of picnicking with the boys at the spot by the river… hopefully, he would be able to make some new ones with Light and his family too…

As the clock struck eleven Light made a show of yawning and rubbing his eyes. He’d drank a lot, but he wasn’t that drunk. He just wanted an excuse to get L alone and L seemed completely oblivious to his hints. L had sat up chatting with his family intently for the last half hour and Light didn’t know if L was oblivious to his hints or just ignoring them on purpose to annoy Light.

‘Probably trying to annoy me’ Light decided as L snickered at the album of baby photos Sachiko was showing him. ‘Brat’ Light thought when L cooed over a particularly embarrassing photo of him dressed as a stick of celery.

“I’m tired,” Light said loudly, deciding subtlety wasn’t going to cut it. He wanted L and he wanted him now. “Thanks for the party, it was great. L, you ready to go to bed?”

L shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t much care either way “Sure, Light”

It was another 10 minutes before Light finally succeeded in pulling L away from his parents and one more ‘No funny business’ talk from his father before he *finally* had L in his room and the door locked behind them.

“You are in so much trouble” Light growled, advancing on a smiling L with the grace of a stalking cat. L watched his advance with wide-eyed anticipation.

“How are you going to punish me, Light?” L whispered as Light pinned him to the bed and fumbled with his belt.

“I’m going to suck on your cock until you want to scream and beg to come, but I won’t let you. I will fuck your mouth with mine and make you gag-”

 

L held up a finger “I have no gag reflex, Light-”

 

“Shut *up* you're ruining the mood” Light giggled as he succeeded in removing L’s jeans “Remember, this is stealth sex of the highest level.”

 

L nodded and gave Light a saucy salute.

 

Light grinned and quickly divested himself of his own clothing. He could hear his mother and father moving around downstairs. With any luck, they could get off before they even went upstairs to bed.

 

“Lay on your side” Light whispered once they were fully naked. L did as requested, his face beetroot red as he squirmed in anticipation.

 

Light, careful not to make too much noise, lay down horizontally so L’s groin was eye level. L shuddered as Light’s breath gusted over his cock.

 

“Light” L moaned softly “Please…”

 

Light shifted his hips and sighed with pleasure as L’s lips parted for him. L suckled the tip of his cock and moaned quietly as Light slipped further into his mouth.

 

‘Hope this will be enough to keep him quiet’ Light thought, before lowering his own head and taking L into his mouth. His hips jerked as L’s moan vibrated along his cock and he quickly began to rock his hips. Why hadn’t they done this before? It was fucking amazing!

 

L clutched at him and moaned incessantly around his cock as they found a rhythm, the slick sounds of their cocks fucking each other’s mouths filling the room as they *quietly* worked on bringing each other to a release.

 

The bed creaked a little and Light’s ears pricked for any sign of his parents coming up the stairs. L was starting to moan more loudly, even around his mouthful and Light knew he would have to hurry things along if they didn’t want to risk being caught. He began to bob his head in earnest and L followed his lead, hollowing his cheeks until Light found himself fucking his throat.

 

“Mmmpp!”

 

Light hissed and rocked faster, his balls tightened and he felt the coil in his belly simmer. He was so close. L was slurping and moaning around his cock. He could feel himself leaking pre-come into that sinful mouth and could taste L’s own excitement on his tongue.

 

L’s entire body stiffened as his cock pulsed in Light’s mouth, jet after jet of sweet come bursting out of him. L’s muffled groan of pleasure was enough to send Light over the edge and he sucked the come out of L as his own cock spurted out his passion down L’s throat. Their hips bucked wildly as they swallowed each other’s come and neither could bring themselves to care if they were making too much noise now…

 

Footsteps on the stairs!

 

“Souichiro, I think that cat from next door is in the garden again!” Sachiko sighed “Can you go check, dear?”

 

‘Thanks mum’ Light thought, his mouth still filled with L’s cock. He released it with a soft pop and L released him in return.

 

“Shit… that was intense” L gasped weakly. He was still shuddering with the after-effects of that mind-shattering orgasm…Light managed a weak laugh and pulled the duvet over them. L snuggled into his side, his mind already fuzzy with sleep.

 

“Mission accomplished” Light whispered, and they dissolved into giggles just as Sachiko and Souichiro headed up to bed.


	12. KIRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and the team prepare to close the Kira investigation as Motomora's execution day arrives. After the execution L takes Light to witness the burning of the Notebook. Once Light passes this test, L is finally confident in Light's love for him to take him to home to England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in about 2 hours whilst I was in work, So watch out for the odd spelling error (I do go over my writing and spell check when I have time) but I just really wanted to get a bit of fluff going on to balance out the darkness of my other fic, Transient Dreams. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

L's eyes snapped open, the lingering vestiges of his dream fading away as sunlight filled his eyes. They had forgotten to draw the curtains again. It didn't seem to bother Light, he was curled up next to him fast asleep with his face tucked into the hollow of L's throat away from the dazzling light. 

L closed his eyes and exhaled softly. He had been dreaming of Light finding the Notebook again. He knew ones dreams were representations of their subconscious fears. He knew with complete certainty his biggest fear was Light becoming Kira once again. He just wished he could catch a break and dream about something else for a change.  

Motomora's execution was scheduled for 6 hours time. After Kira's execution the Death Note would be burned. L knew Light would have the opportunity to touch it again if he wished to. L knew he would have to put his faith in Light to not attempt to pick it up once more. This would be the final test, if Light did not reach for that notebook L would feel he had definitely beaten Kira. 

"What are you scheming" Light's sleepy voice drifted to his ears. L looked down and found those lovely amber eyes gazing up at him, still so sleepy and soft. 

"I'm not scheming. I am thinking. They are entirely two different things" L offered a small smile as Light rolled his eyes and pressed closer to him. 

"Not for you they aren't, My clever L" 

L smile grew as Light nipped at his jawline. 

"Perhaps I may have been scheming just a little bit then" L admitted as Light bit down on that spot just below his pulse point. Light *knew* what that did to him, the sneaky bastard. 

"Mmhmm" Light purred but groaned in frustration when his attempts to pin L under him were ruined when L pulled away from him with a soft sigh. 

"What's wrong?" Light noticed the small frown on L's face as he pulled away from him. Since when did L ever refuse wake up sex? 

"Light, if I asked you to do something for me, without even knowing what I am to ask would you say yes? Do you trust me implicitly?" 

"Ooh, is this a proposal?" Light grinned cheekily. L's eyes drifted down to fix on the duvet and Light immediately lost his smile. L looked pensive about something, this was clearly not the time to joke around. He sat up and wrapped an arm around L's shoulders. 

"Anything, L. Just ask and I will say yes" 

L raised his eyes to Light's "Don't touch the Death Note today, Light. The general public have been permitted to touch it and I have no idea why such a *stupid* fucking idea was allowed but it has been. I've touched the real Death Note, it is a horrifying thing. I don't want you touching it, Light. I want you to promise me you will keep away from it. Even if your curiosity is burning you up inside I want your word you will stand by me and refuse to touch it" 

Light frowned as he considered L's request. Of course he wouldn't touch it if L really didn't want him to, but he expected to be told the real reason why L was so adamant *he* was not allowed to touch it when countless others would. 

L seemed to sense the question and lowered his eyes to the duvet again "Shinigami are real, Light. I have seen them. Ever since I held that damned book I haven't been able to sleep properly. I have asked the rest of the Task Force to stay away from that book, just as I have asked you. Touching it... changes a person. I don't want you changed in anyway" 

Light melted as L hesitantly explained the reasoning behind his request. His poor love had been acting unusual lately, barely sleeping and staring into space with those large, haunted eyes of his. L was trying to protect him. 

"I swear to you I will not touch it, L. But why didn't you tell me sooner? You've been suffering all this time..." 

L sighed and rested his head against Light's shoulder. Light truly had no idea just how much L had not told him. Could not tell him. If Light refused the pull of the Death Note L would know for certain his Light would be safe from Kira. Light had given him his word, he could do nothing more than put his faith in him. 

"Oh, L. I can't wait for this case to be over. I can't wait to go to England, I just can't wait to be with you *permanently*" Light kissed L's hair "I love you more than anything in the world, you know" 

L smiled in the contented way one does when they know in their heart they are truly loved. 

"I know" L whispered "You are my world too, Assistant Yagami" 

Light groaned at the name and shoved L down into the mattress, a playful grin on his face. 

"Oh, Assistant Yagami is it?" 

L smiled, completely unrepentant "Would you prefer another code name? You could be L the second? Lightbulb? Lumiere... " 

Light sniggered and bit down on L's neck, instantly causing the other man to moan and tilt his head back. 

"I will think of my codename, as soon as I am done punishing you for you're awful suggestions" Light promised, a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

L felt heat simmer in his belly as Light grabbed his hands and held them tightly above his head. 

"How is Assistant Yagami, new name pending, going to punish me?" L whispered in wide-eyed delight as Light plucked his tie from the bedside table and began tying his hands in place. 

"I think i'm going to tie you up and bring you to the brink of orgasm and keep you on the edge over and over again while I fuck you very slowly. I think you will be screaming for your 'punishment' to be over by the time I'm finished with you... " 

L shuddered at Light's words. 

That did sound like a very fitting punishment for his suggestions. Especially 'Lightbulb' that was a pretty bad suggestion. 

"I see" L said in mock seriousness "Then I have no choice but to accept what Assistant Yagami 'gives me'?" 

Light snorted and rubbed their stirring cocks together. 

"Yes, L, you will just have to lay there and 'take' your punishment" he agreed, his mouth dipping to nibble at L's throat again as they ground against each other. 

Before things got too heated, Light made sure to turn L's phone off and threw it off the bed. He wouldn't want anyone interrupting his punishment. 

"Light... " L gasped as Light dropped teasing kisses down his torso. He licked at one rosy nipple, just once, before retreating. Light grinned at the look of frustration on L's face as he toyed with him. He'd seen nothing yet, Light intended for L to be threatening to kill him by the time he'd finished having his fun... 

(2 hours later...) 

Watari frowned when L and Light *finally* decided to turn up at HQ. The pair were looking dishelved and sheepish and they avoided eye contact with anyone in the room as they hurried to their desks. 

"It is *eleven* am" Watari tutted, trying his hardest to ignore the string of purple bites blossoming on L's throat. He did not even want to think about what those two had been up to! 

"Is it? Sorry, Watari, time just got ahead of us" Light breezed airily, grinning as L hissed 'for you it might have' under his breath. Those last two hours subjected to Light's sweet, *frustrating* torture had lasted a very long time indeed as far as he was concerned! 

"Apologies, Watari" L said quietly, eyes glued to his screen "Anything new to report regarding the execution this afternoon?" 

"No, Motomora's insanity plea was thrown out and the crowds are already gathering at the execution site. I would suggest some last minute target practice for you, L" Watari laid out a cup of tea and a Danish for him. 

L waved his hand "No need, even if I miss completely we have Light and Matsuda, not to mention yourself, Watari. Besides, there will be no targets to aim for anyway..." L picked up the apple Danish and demolished it in seconds. He and Light had certainly worked up an appateite! "Mmm, Any more of these?" L asked through stuffed cheeks. Watari sighed and went to fetch L the rest of the danishes. 

"No targets? Aren't they usually pinned above the heart?" 

L turned to Matsuda and shrugged "Kira has no heart, So I forgot to request the target that would go over it. Aim wherever you like, Personally, I'm going for a gut shot... " 

Matsuda shivered at L's slightly evil smirk. He knew how painful gunshot wounds were to the stomach, he knew how long it would take someone to bleed out from one. What L had planned for Motomora was a horrificly drawn- out death. But then, isn't that exactly what Kira deserved? 

Light made a mental note to aim for the man's stomach too, just in case L's (still rather shaky) aim missed. 

"It is a great responsibility we have been tasked with. Taking the life of another will not be easy, even if he is Kira" Souichiro cautioned the younger members of the team "Are you prepared to accept the responsibility that you will kill someone?" 

Light nodded, his young face earnest as he accepted his role as executioner. Matsuda, too, nodded seriously but L rammed the rest of the Danish in his mouth and spun on his chair. When he realised Souichiro was looking at him aghast, he swallowed the mouthful of pastry and stopped spinning. 

"I'm *L* Souichiro-San, I've already killed or ordered the deaths of many, *many* people" L shrugged nonchalantly "It's something I accepted long ago, no need to do it again because I will be killing Kira this afternoon" 

Souichiro sighed. Well, he couldn't argue with that. He left L to continue his chair spinning with a shake of his head. 

"L! Dad didn't like that" Light hissed as he held out a foot to stop L's chair moving. 

"I'm sorry if your father didn't like my answer, but I don't see the point in sugarcoating painful truths. Everything else though... " 

Light inhaled deeply as L went off on a tangent about sugar-coated wallpaper and edible sugarspun 'glass' dreamily. 

"You do realize you are talking about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" Light had to butt in when L began explaining his vision of having a chocolate river installed through Wammy's house. 

"I know, that's my favourite film actually." L sighed longingly "If only there was really such a place... " 

Light frowned "There is. A replica of the chocolate factory and sweet emporium was built in Funland years ago... " 

L turned accusing eyes to Watari "And *why* was I not informed of this Meccas existence, Watari?" 

Watari shifted his eyes to Light in annoyance. Great. Now there was no way L was going to concentrate on anything else until he got to go to the theme park. 

Light withered under Watari's glare. Right, he probably hadn't told L to keep him focused on the case. Shit. 

"Well, before we go to England I will take you there" Light promised brightly "You can eat all the candy you want and there is even a small replica of the chocolate river" 

L exhaled softly in utter joy. Heaven really did exist! 

"But get back to work first" Watari snapped his fingers in front of L's face. "Your official statement is expected by noon. That gives you half an hour to stop daydreaming about chocolate and get it done, understand?" 

L pouted and lowered his gaze and said "Yes, Watari" in such a soft, sad voice Light was very tempted to just latch onto him and hug him to death. 

As Watari monitored L's writing of his report, L turned his eyes to Light and pointed hopefully at the drinks dispenser. 

Light took pity on L (it was the sad puppydog eyes that got him) and rushed to make him an extra large, sugar filled hot chocolate as L diligently typed up his official statement to close the Kira case. 

Watari noted the overflowing cup of cream and marshmallows in Light's hand and rolled his eyes. L had got him well and truly trained already, hadn't he? 

"Thank you, Light" L gasped as Light placed the cream/sugar concotion before him "I'm nearly finished with this report, then we should get ready to leave" 

"And you are to focus yourself on the task at hand, no daydreaming about FunLand until after the case is closed" Watari advised. 

"I'm not a *child* Watari" L muttered sullenly, before taking a long sip of Light's beautifully sugary hot chocolate. 

"Is that so? I had quite forgotten " Watari responded dryly "Perhaps if you acted more like an adult I would be more inclined to believe you" 

L paused in his typing and Light *saw* the hurt shadow L's eyes. He'd only ever seen that hollow look of pain in his eyes once before, and that had been when Watari had rebuked him. He had seen it one time too many now. 

He saw red. 

Light couldn't stop himself, he was on his feet and yelling at Watari before he knew what he was doing. 

"You just hurt his feelings, Watari! You can't do that! He is trying his best to do this report and you are just picking at him constantly. Don't you dare say how childish he is when he has just captured the centuries most wanted criminal. He is *L* and he is fucking *brilliant!* so don't you dare imply he is anything less! He is *my* boyfriend and I won't just stand here and listen to you insult him, and I don't give a fuck if you raised him or not, Watari, you don't get to treat him like that!" 

Watari blinked, genuinely stunned for the first time in years as Light snapped at him like an angry Chihuahua. 

L sniffed dramatically and took Light's hand. He didn't bother to look at Watari as he headed to the door but he did call over his shoulder "Reports done. Send it!" before he slammed the door shut behind them. 

"What on *earth* was that about?!" Matsuda gasped, his head still spinning. 

"It would seem the stress of the situation has finally gotten to them" Watari sighed "Perhaps I was a bit...heavy-handed with him. Please return to finishing your work, we will be leaving for the execution site within the hour" 

Watari sent L's report and kept himself busy. He was aching to go and speak to L, but L had Light now. L did not need him the way he used to anymore. Was that why they seemed to be arguing a little more than usual? Or was it just the stress catching up with them? 

Whatever it was, Watari knew Light was L's first source of comfort now, and if he felt a bit sad about that then he would have to get over it. L *was* an adult, and he would just have to accept the inevitable. He was no longer the most important person to his child anymore... 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

"Slamming the door was childish" L admitted quietly as they huddled together on the roof "I shouldn't have done that" 

Light shrugged and threw a pebble off the ledge. 

"He shouldn't have implied you were a child" Light defended "I probably shouldn't have snapped at him the way I did, but I don't regret saying what I said. I won't stand for anyone hurting you, L. Even Watari" 

L felt his stomach flutter at Light's protectiveness of him. It felt even sweeter than the time Light had nearly smashed Ryuuga's head through a fish tank. Light had defended him against Watari, and that was not something for the faint-of-heart. Light was fearless in his protection of him. As fearless and loyal as a... 

"I think I have the alias for you to use when you work with me" L wrapped his arms around Light and whispered in his ear "K" 

"K" Light frowned, immediately thinking of 'Kira' 

"K for Knight, because that is what you are to me. My knight in shining armor" L pitched his voice a few octaves higher and fell dramatically into Light's arms. Light giggled but found himself puffing up with pride as well. 

L saw him as his *Knight* 

"Knight it is" Light smiled softly "L and his Knight" 

"L and his Knight" L confirmed, kissing Light gently "Watari can be the moody old Ogre" 

The two burst into laughter just as the afermentioned 'Ogre' announced to tell them it was time to go... 

The awkward atmosphere between L and Watari had lessened somewhat during the journey to the Prison, but L still kept his distance from the older man. He sat with Light in the back and played a game of chess on his portable chess board. Souichiro took the passengers seat and gave Watari an understanding smile as both L and Light continued to ignore him in favor of their game. 

"Sneaky" Light praised as one of L's knights knocked his of pawn of the board. 

"Thank you, K" L preened. 

"K?" Souichiro glanced back at the pair. 

"It's the alias I will be adopting when I work with L, Dad. K for Knight" 

Watari clenched the steering wheel a little tighter and said nothing. The fact that L had gifted Light with a codename spoke volumes. 

"Knight... Is that some kind of pun on your name?" Souichiro sighed. He knew only too well how much L loved a good pun. 

"Not at all. It's in recognition of Light's protectiveness of me. He is as loyal and fierce as my very own knight, and so that is his codename" L explained sweetly, his eyes flicking to Watari's in the mirror "If that's acceptable to you, Watari?" 

"Do I have a say in the matter?" Watari questioned, trying and failing to keep the bitter tone from his voice. 

L's eyes were hard as they met his once again "No, you do not" 

And with that the atmosphere darkened rapidly. As they arrived at the prison L finally snapped. He could stand this bad blood between himself and Watari no longer. He ordered Light and Souichiro to get changed into their executioner outfits and drew Watari aside. 

"Watari, I am sorry for being so childish and difficult. I can't help the way I am, but you didn't have to talk down to me like that in front of my team either! I may be just a child to you but I am L to them... " L shook his head as his shoulders slumped "All I have ever wanted is to make you proud, Watari. And sometimes I just feel like a failure in your eyes-" 

"You are *not* a failure, L" Watari replied gruffly "I am sorry for talking down to you, L. I admit I find myself having some difficulties coming to grips with Light's new role in your life. I never intended to hurt you like I did" 

L gazed into those kind blue eyes and stepped into the old man's arms. Just like with Sachiko, L felt safe there. 

"Never think Light will replace you, Watari, because you can't be replaced. You are my oldest and dearest friend... You are like a father to me" L hugged the man tighter as he thought 'And I only have 14 more years with you' 

"Shall we blame this disagreement on the Kira case?" Watari asked softly, his words fluffing L's hair up as he spoke. 

"Yes. Though I must confess I might have called you a 'grumpy old Ogre' once or twice" 

Watari wheezed in laughter "I've been called worse things than that during my time, my boy" 

L smiled and inhaled the scents of tea leaves, pears soap and tobacco smoke that was distinctly *Watari* 

Now that the air was clear between them, he could focus on executing Kira. 

"We should go, they will be waiting for us" Watari pulled away from L's embrace and slowly patted his head, the same way he used to when L had been a boy. 

L teared up a little at the seldom used gesture and nodded his head. Watari had told him three things with that little headpat: I'm sorry. I'm proud of you. I love you. 

Light and his father were waiting for them outside the firing range, dressed head to toe in black and fitted with their helmets and noise canceling headphones. L nodded in approval and went to get changed into his own gear with Watari. Although nothing had been said, both father and son noticed the air was a lot clearer between the two than it had been. 

Light and Souichiro did their best to avoid the press that hung around them like vultures as they assumed their positions. Matsuda was already waiting, looking surprisingly at ease while holding an assault riffle. 

The press were kept back by a row of guards in riot gear as they squabbled with each other for the best spot. Light noted with wry amusement no members of the public were permitted to be present at the execution, but several cameras linked to satalite dishes arround the world were broadcasting. Kira's execution would no doubt go viral. 

The bowed figure of Nobu Motomora was brought through to the courtyard through a small rear door. He was unable to and walk and was being dragged by the guards to the pole he would be bound to. 

Light narrowed his eyes at the gibbering wreck before him and tightened his grip on his riffle in eagerness. He would shoot this fucker straight in the gut. 

Motomora's wide eyes scanned the small crowd of reporters and latched onto the awaiting executioners. Light was tempted to give him a little wave but decided against it. It was going to be reported that L and his assistant K would be two of the executioners tasked with killing Kira. He did not want to let L down during his first official duty as K. 

Motomora screamed, the shrill sound lingering in the crisp air. He was screaming at Ryuk, who was currently dancing around in front of him with an unholy grin on his face, unseen by anyone but himself, L and Watari. 

L stood next to Light and hefted his rifle onto his shoulder. He peered down the scope and fixed it clearly on Motomora's belly. Once he felt confident in his aim he relaxed his hold and nodded to the prison guards to continue to the next stage. 

A man in the same unrevealing outfit the executioners were dressed in (who L knew to be Taki Mitsa, the supreme head of justice in the Japanese court of law) ascended a small stage and read out the inditment. Once Kira's many crimes and sentence had been pronounced Nobu Motomora was tied to the post and offered the opportunity to make a brief last statement. 

L's lips curled into a smile as the man's mouth fell open, words he did not want to say pouring out of him thanks to what he had written in the Death Note. 

"I am Kira. I admit to killing thousands of people using the Death Note. Higuchi was the first Kira but yes, I killed him and took his place. I am not only Kira but I am a non-convicted sexual predator. I have raped, abused and assaulted numerous innocent boys and have got away with my crimes due to my position in Yotsuba. I deserve to die and accept my fate" 

"Now I see why you were so insistent for aiming for his stomach" Matsuda whispered "Shall I aim there too?" 

L shook his head "Aim for his dick, Matsuda" he whispered maliciously. 

"Got it" Matsuda smirked and raised his gun. 

"Nobu Motomora, Otherwise known around the world as Kira, you have been sentenced to death. You will now be shot with four bullets and will continue to be shot until you are deceased" 

"Sucks to be you!" Ryuk giggled, Licking the terrified man's face with his long, black tongue "Tell you what, you yell 'I'm a piece of shit' and I will kill you quickly and painlessly. You have to yell it really loud though... " 

Motomora hung his head in shame. Was his mother and father watching this? He hoped with all his heart they were not as he threw his head back and screamed "I'm a piece of shit!" at the top of his voice. 

A nervous titter of laughter rung out from the press as Motomora screamed he was a piece of shit then pissed himself. 

L snickered softly at Ryuk's antics. He lifted his rifle into position with the others and took aim. 

"Ready!" 

They all locked into position. 

"Aim!" 

They all fixed their scopes on Motomora's lower body. 

"Fire!" 

A series of defeaning gunshots rang out and Motmora's flabby body jerked like a ragdoll's as their bullets ripped into him. L was satisfied that he had not had the blank (he'd asked Watari to make sure Light received it) and smiled as the man let out a series of bellowing shrieks as he slumped against the post. Bright red burst from his skin and his large bowel hung from his flabby belly, his guts ripped out from the force of their shots. 

L noted the mangled mess on the front of the man's trousers with a wry smile. That disgusting organ that had defiled so many children had been blown to bits by Matsuda's expertly aimed shot. 

Souichiro shifted uneasily as the dying man's moans rang out around the deathly silent courtyard. 

Even L winced a bit as Motomora's bowels suddenly landed on the ground in front of him with a wet thud. Motomora screamed in agony and begged the demon to kill him. 

"For god's sake, give the man a mercy shot!" Someone screamed from the crowd. The stench of blood and death was becoming overbearing to some of them by now. The crowd murmured restlessly as the macabre spectacle dragged on. 

"L, what are your orders?" 

L turned to the guard and shook his head "There will be no mercy for Kira!" 

The guard nodded and motioned for all guns to be lowered. Motomora screamed and thrashed on the ground as Ryuk rolled around next to him, tittering happily at the man's suffering. 

After an aganizing 6 minutes and 40 seconds (which must have felt like a *lifetime* for Motomora) L watched as the man's name and number dissapeared from above his head and that ruined lump of flesh finally lay still. 

The crowd, so silent and horrified seconds before, suddenly surged forward to take pictures of Kira's mangled body. 

L turned away from them in disgust and led his team back inside the prison. 

Kira was dead. Let the vultures pick at his remains. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

"I got the blank" Light muttered angrily as they changed back into their normal clothes. L blinked at Light in surprise.

'Bugger, how does he know that?' L thought. 

"When you fire a blank you don't get as much recoil. I knew as soon as I pulled the trigger" Light pulled on his shoes glumly "You didn't request that I have the blank, did you, L?"

L kept his face perfectly impassive "No, Light, it doesn't work like that. There are even some things I can't interfere with, not that I even would interfere with such things. It was the luck of the draw, and you got the blank. Honestly, I thought I had... "

Light smiled at that. Yes, L's aim was rather poor, he could see why L would think he received the blank instead of him. 

L turned away as Light finished getting dressed, much happier than he had been. 

'I will do and say anything to keep you innocent, Light' L thought, staring at the tiny scraps of Death Note paper embeded into the ring he always carried in his pocket. 

"The burning will be starting soon" Light glanced at the clock "Who's lighting the match? You?"

L slowly shook his head. "No, Light. I want you to do it. You have promised not to touch the Death Note but I would like you to drop the match onto it"

Light frowned, surprised L would trust such an important task to him. But L seemed afraid of the Death Note and had called it cursed. As his Knight it was his duty to step in. 

"I understand, L. I will burn it for you. "

L nodded, his blood roaring in his ears as he followed Light to the small room in which the Death Note was kept. Armed guards surrounded the Note Book on all sides as members of the public whispered and peered down at the deceptively innocent looking object. 

The Death Note was only to be viewed for half an hour before it's destruction would be broadcast around the world. L huffed in annoyance as the guards knocked out a man who had tried to steal a scrap from the Notebook. 

"This is why I advised against this" L muttered darkly as another woman withdrew her hand and began shrieking with terror. 

Light felt his own morbid curiosity *burn* inside him. His fingers itched to reach out and touch the smooth surface of the Notebook. They itched so much Light had to curl his hands into fist and dig his nails into his palms to distract himself. 

Watari caught L's eye and nodded. Now was the time to see if Light Yagami was truely free from being Kira. L, Light and the team stood behind a one way mirror that hid them from the general public. 

The clock struck 7, and L nodded to Light. He produced a box of matches from his pocket and placed them in Light's hand. 

Light pulled on his mask and bowed his head to L. 

"I will remember my promise"

L felt a sob or a laugh or something of that sort rise in his throat as Light bowed to him and strode towards the Death Note. The armed guards guided the crowd back as a thick metal cage was lowered around the Death Note. The cage was left open at the top for Light to drop the match in. 

Light stood before the Death Note, sweat dripping down his forehead as he felt *dizzy* with want. Why did he want to reach down and grab it so badly? Surely he was allowed to just touch it once... 

'No. I gave him my word'

Light struck the match and held it above the Death Note. It seemed to scream at him to stop what he was doing and PICK IT UP! 

Light hesitated and looked back to the mirror where he knew L and his father were watching him. 

Light took a deep breath, remembered his promise and then sealed his fate. 

He dropped the lit match into the cage and watched as the Death Note caught fire. He stepped away from the cage and looked down at the bloody half-moons that littered the palms of his hands. 

L had not been exaggerating. That thing *was* evil. He had wanted to grab it more than anything in the world... Until he remembered that L *was* his world. That thought, and that thought alone, had been enough to make him turn away. 

Behind the mirror L sagged against Watari in relief. 

Light had passed the test. Light was now *his* forever. He had burned his own Death Note out of love for him and had triumphed over his past as Kira. Light had chosen him. 

Light stepped into the mirrored room and grunted in surprise as L launched himself into his arms. Light frowned in concern as L actually *sobbed* into his chest. L didn't even seem to care the rest of the Task Force was there. 

"Hey, it's okay" Light soothed, carding his fingers through that unruly black hair "Shhh, it's okay, L. It's over now, it's all over... "

At Watari's request the wide-eyed Task Force retreated from the room as L sobbed harder in Light's arms. 

No of them would ever know how close Kira, the real Kira, had come to regaining his memories and no one but Watari understood that sheer relief was making L sob into Light's arms like a child. 

Outside the room Aizawa pulled him to one side. 

"I have never seen L act like that... Ever. Why is he crying?"

Watari cleared his throat and then bowed his head "Thank you, Gentlemen, for all of your hard work on the Kira case. I will officially close this case and I now relieve you of your duties. Please check your emails as soon as possible, you will find your Case Fee and a personal referance from L himself to help you find new employment "

He strode away from the shellshocked men and returned to L and K's side where he belonged. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

12 days Later, Light and L sat on a plane that was soaring high above Japan and bound for London. They had meant to start their vacation earlier, but L had fallen in love with FunLand and had insisted they stay a few days in the themepark's resort so he could sample all the candy before they left Japan. 

L had invited the entire taskforce, Light's family and Misa and Ryuuga to join them for a proper farewell. 

Light smiled down at the photos of his friends in his hands. L and Misa screaming on the rollercoaster, L with a lolly in his mouth, Sayu and L riding the teacups together... 

It had been a magical exprience. Even Mogi and Aizawa had let their hair down and got so drunk with L and Light they all ended up going skinny dipping... 

L flicked through the pile of photos and pulled one out. 

"This is my favourite"

In the photo were L, Misa, Light, Ryuuga, Watari, Souichiro, Sachiko and Sayu. They were all sat on the artifical grass of the candyfactory having a picnic by the chocolate river. Unseen by Light, Ryuk was also in the photograph and so was Rem. Both Shinigami stood proudly either side of L and Misa. 

"Rue! How long till we get to London?" Sayu yelled from her spot at the back of the plane. 

L checked his watch and held up 8 fingers. Sayu groaned and slumped into her seat. Eight hours! 

L smiled at her pout and patted the seat next to him. At once Sayu darted over to him and nestled against him adoringly. 

"Since your mother and father are sleeping, shall I tell you a little more about the Tower of London?"

Sayu nodded, her brown eyes wide with excitement as Rue settled back and began to recount bloody tales of trechory, love and ambition. Light settled back and listened to, his eyes drifting closed to the melodic sound of L's voice. 

Watari smiled at the scene and continued with his tour itineraries for the Yagami family. L had insisted on buying them passes for every single attraction in London and they had a busy couple of weeks ahead if they were to visit them all. 

As the private jet sailed across the sky, Japan dwindled to tiny greens specks amongst the endless blue as L finally headed home. 

L closed his eyes in contentment when both Sayu and Light's heads rested on his shoulders. Perhaps he would have a little rest as well. 

They had so much ahead of them and he couldn't wait to see home again. L fell asleep dreaming of England and of Light. In his dream Light was not reaching for the Death Note. He was simply reaching for *him*


	13. LONDON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and the Yagami's arrive in England. Matt, Mello and Near decide to gatecrash L's vacation. Light, meanwhile, finds himself dwelling on something L mentions while educating his sister about cultural differences and decides to ask L a *very* important question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in work as a gift to Monika (so not spell checked will proof read... Eventually) ignore the odd typo and enjoy the PROPOSAL
> 
> Monika darling- I hope this makes up for me kinda breaking your heart with the other fic :P xx

L was still asleep when the pilot announced they were flying over Britain. 

Sayu rushed to the window and gasped in excitment Britains and acres of green opened up before her eyes. She was in Rue's home country! 

Light debated waking L up. He hadn't had a lot of sleep lately, and he looked so very peqceful curled up on the recling seat. Watari had draped a blanket over his shoulders and Sayu had placed Pokey in his arms. L had cuddled the Panda automatically, and Light had to snap a few photos (not that he would be informing L) 

His mother and father were whispering with excitment, pointing to the vividly green landscape beneath them. Light found himself charmed by what he saw. L's home country was a very lush and fertile place judging by just how many rivers snaked through the land. 

Light sat next to L and held his hand in his. He would wake L up in a few more minutes. He just wanted a bit of time to coo adoringly over him first without interuptions from Sayu. L shifted in his sleep, strands of jet black hair falling over his eyes. Light carefully brushed them back and traced the ridge of L's eyebrow with his thumb in silent adoration. 

The gentle touch was enough to make L stir and Light whipped his hand back guiltly as he saw L's eyelashes flutter as he began to come round. L slowly blinked awake, his large eyes settling on Light who was peering at him pensively. 

L's lips parted in a smile "Hey, Light" 

And Light might have melted a little at the adorable, sleepy smile. 

"Hey, L. Guess what? We're in Britain" 

L's eyes shot open and he leaned over Light to look out the window. Light hooked a finger through L's belt loop and admired his ass (he couldn't help it, L was lying across his lap!) as L gazed out the window. 

"We're over the English Chanel. See those cliffs over there? Those are the white cliffs of Dover" 

Light 'hmm'd' but made no effort to look out the window. He had all the view he needed laid out in his lap. L frowned and blushed as he realized Light was blatantly staring at his ass. 

"Light!" L kicked him "Stop that" 

Light reluctantly tore his gaze away from that delectable derriere and looked out the windows. 

"Oh... They are kind of pretty" Light remarked, still thinking dirty thoughts involving L naked and laid across his lap. 

"They are" L nodded "They're so white and beautiful" 

Light grinned. He thought L's ass was white and beautiful "Yes, they are" he sighed, thinking of those perfect white mounds he just loved to burry his face in and... 

"Light? What's wrong?" L frowned and placed a hand on his forehead "You're rather warm, are you coming down with a cold? Bugger, I hope you don't get sick as soon as we land. England *is* quite damp this time of year... " 

Light smiled hazzily as he continued to daydream about L's ass. L, completley oblivious as usual, asked Watari to bring some medicine to Light. 

He did feel a bit guilty as L fussed over him. He took his temperature twice, frowning when the readings returned as normal. 

"Perhaps Light is just readjusting to the cooler climate" Watari suggested, shooting Light a look that said he *knew* why Light was getting so hot and bothered and to cut it out. L shrugged and nodded, clearly not happy with the explanation but unable to think of an alternative. L pulled out his laptop and sent an encrypted message to Wammy's House: Kira case officially closed. I am back in UK. Spending a few days in London with K and family, very much looking forward to seeing you again. L 

Light read the message and smiled, thinking of L's 'little brothers' reading it. What would they be like? L didn't speak much about them, apart from the odd comment such as 'Mello would love these, pick up an extra box of these chocolates for Mello, Light' or 'Matt would have solved this in two seconds flat' when he was judging Matsuda's tech skills. He'd even heard L mutter 'I miss Near' a few times, particularly when he was down about something. Light gathered Near was the one L talked most to. Perhaps they were the closest. 

"I should warn you, Light. Now they know I am back in the UK they will not wait patiently at Wammy's for me. No, I think there is at least a 95% chance they will escape Wammy's and track me down. It's sort of a game we play, it tests their detective abilities. I leave one trace of my presence and see how long it takes them to track me down. When we get to Heathrow I will leave it, then we just have to see how long it takes" 

Light blinked. L and his brother's certainly had a unique idea of fun games to play. But then, they were all orphans raised in a school for genii so obviously their idea of fun would be a bit more... complex than the average persons. He would have to be a bit more open minded, L had warned him several times his upbringing and home life was very different to his. Light had assured him he didn't care about their differences, the only thing he really cared about was the fact L loved him enough to want to introduce him to his family. 

"Is that a good thing?" Light finally asked as L received a message back, from Matt, that simply read: 'Game On, L! See you soon :*' 

L smiled mysteriously "That all depends on what your perception of 'good' is, I suppose. It's never a boring thing anyway. Roger always looses his mind when those three abscond and to tell the truth I kind of like how they make a point of tracking me down. It's just a shame Mello and Matt take it too far, a few years ago there was a bit of a mishap with that plane hijacking incident... " 

Light and his father looked at each other in horror as L happily chattered on about all the times his little brother's had been involved in various 'mishaps' or 'unfortunate situations' which very much sounded like acts of terror to the Yagamis. Apparently once the entire National History Museum had to be evacuated as Matt made a public announcement on their tannoy system stating that unless L showed himself and gave them their presents right away, they would dump a load of antrhax through the vents. 

"Obviously they were joking, but the guards didn't see the funny side. The whole place ended up being evacuated and I had to pull some strings to make sure Matt and Mello didn't end up behind bars *again*" L finished with a sunny smile "Aren't they just adorable? You will love them, Light, I'm sure of it" 

Light could only stare in horror and mutter a weak "Adorable. Right..." 

The pilot announced their imminent arrival at Heathrow and Light found himself shivering in apprehension. L's little brothers sounded like absolute *monsters* 

 

******** 

After a brief stop in the Airport cafe for refreshments, Watari went off to call the Savoy to dispatch their fleet of chauffeurs. L, who was used to such luxury, sat back and enjoyed his strawberry latte while the entire Yagami family stared at him in disbelief. Even they had heard about The Savoy, one of the most luxurious and well known hotels in the world. 

L was thinking about the coded message he had left embedded in their plane's flight records. He was confident Matt would find it first, Matt had an eye for such things. 

'I hope I didn't make it too obvious. By the time they arrive here I should imagine the code will be harder to find with the system updates. It should keep them busy for a few hours at least... ' 

"Rue, do you often stay at The Savoy?" Sachiko asked, when it became apparent L had not picked up on their disbeliving stares. 

L shrugged "Sometimes. It is one of my favourites. The best place I ever stayed in though was a Yurt resort in the Scottish Highlands... I've always fancied living in a yurt... " 

Light smiled at his mother in fond exasperation as L lapsed into a long conversation about Yurts and how surprisingly comfortable they were. 

"It was quite different. We slept on the floor but they had all these pillows and blankets so it was really warm. Watari even showed me how to use a charcoal grill but I nearly set the Yurt on fire so I wasn't allowed to use it then... " 

Light snickered. Somehow that really didn't surprise him. L could barely use a toaster. In fact, just before they left for England L had been dismayed to discover one could not boil milk in a kettle... 

'He's spent his whole life with Watari waiting on him hand and foot, so there's a lot of really simple, ordinary, stuff he doesn't know how to do. Perhaps I can teach him how to do the basics because I won't be spending my whole life picking up after him when we move in together' 

Light frowned as that internal monologue was promptly followed by a 'Ha! Yes you will!' from his very unhelpful brain. 

"Mum, what is that lady wearing on her head?" Sayu asked loudly, bright eyes fixed on a lady ordering her coffee. Wrapped around her head was a soft pink scarf that conceleaed her hair "Is it some kind of towel?" 

Light groaned, suddenly very thankful his little sister was a dunce at English. 

"It is a... Well, I'm not sure of the Japanese word for it" Sachiko murmured, looking to L for assistance. 

"It's a Hijab, it's a religious dress Muslim women wear to protect their modesty and show their devotion to their god" L answered. 

"Oh, so it's not a towel then?" 

L smiled warmly and shook his head "No, Sayu-Chan. Britain, unlike Japan, is a very Multi-Cultural society. People of many different faiths, etchnicities and backgrounds live together, for the most part, peacefully" 

Sayu 'oooh'd' at that and picked at her muffin in thought. In Japan there was nothing like this! Now she thought about it, she noticed people of different skin colors, wearing different funny dress and even boys and boys holding hands as they hurried to the terminals. She was particularly interested in the boys holding hands. 

"So, in Britain it's okay to be gay?" Sayu blurted out. Light wanted to hit her. 

L just shrugged, the amused smile still on his lips "Of course. I know this must be a bit of a culture shock for you, Sayu-Chan, but Britain and other western countries are far more liberal about such things. It is completely acceptable to be homosexual or lesbian or Muslim or black or whatever you are. People are people, not labels. If I wanted to marry your brother for example, I could. Same sex marriage has been legal in Britain for quite some time now" 

Light spat out his sip of coffee in shock. Marraige?! That was possible here? He'd never even considered the possibility. In Britain L could actually be his in *law* The idea of it did funny things to his brain. He zoned out a bit as he thought about L taking his name 

L Yagami?  
L Lawliet-Yagami?  
L Yagami-Lawliet? 

He thought the third option sounded the best... L Yagami-Lawliet... Yes, that had a nice ring to it. 

L rolled his eyes at Light's reaction (misinterpreting it as panic) and continued his lecture "I said *if* Light, close your mouth. Anyway, Sayu-Chan, the point I am trying to make is that Britain is a very different place to what you are used to. Japan and other eastern countries are slowly being 'westernized' and our views and way of life are becoming more common place, but it is important to find a balance. Japan is quite a xenophobic country, but it's long history of keeping to itself is a major factor in that. It is only recently the Japanese government has granted work visas for westerners for example. I believe the Japanese are frightened of cultural appropriation and I can understand their concerns. I suppose what I am getting at is that respect and understanding is the way forward for all people and all countries, dispite the differences between them" 

Sayu blinked and tried to process what L had said. He used such long words she found it a bit difficult to keep up. 

"So... Just be nice to other people?" She summerized. 

"Precisely" L nodded "Clever girl" 

Watari arrived to inform them their chauffeurs were waiting and L led the family to the convey of sleek BMW's waiting for them. Light climbed numbly into one of them and sat next to L. 

He was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of marriage... 

L noticed Light's odd behaviour but didn't have the opportunity to comment on it as he played Tour guide for the Yagami family. L pointed out and explained different landmarks as they passed them and even found himself explaining what Contraflow systems were to a bemused Souichiro Yagami. 

L had to admit he was relishing in being able to show his family his culture and his country. So far they were all very impressed by his encyclopedic knowledge of the capitol city. L nudged Light to gain his attention and Light turned wide, Amber eyes to him in alarm. 

"You said *if" Light blurted out, "Why'd you say *if?!*" 

L tilted his head. What on earth was Light on about? L placed a hand on his forehead and bit his lip. Light was still quite flushed, even if Watari had assured him he wasn't unwell. 

'I will get everyone settled in their rooms and then I will get to the bottom of it' L decided, eyeing Light's flushed face with growing concern. It would be just typical if Light was to fall ill on their first ever vacation together. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Later that evening, after everyone had been checked into their rooms to settle in before dinner, L finally had some time to interrogate Light. 

He waited until they had unpacked and had explored the oppulant suite of rooms before launching his investigation. 

"Light, you have been acting very oddly all day. I first noticed on the plane, and I know Watari says he doesn't think you are unwell but you keep going all red and zoning out. Do you think it would be wise to get a second opinion? I have a private Dr I can call-" 

L found himself physically forced to shut up as Light suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a rather enthusiastic snog. 

When Light finally released him L found himself wondering what it was he was even talking about before. Light's kisses tended to have that effect on him. 

"L, I'm feeling fine. I'm not unwell, it's just I've got something on my mind and I have been thinking about it a lot" Light admited. When L opened his mouth to ask what it was, Light shook his head "I can't tell you, not yet. It's nothing bad, L, so don't worry it's just something I need a bit of time to mull over" 

L sighed in annoyance. He *hated* not knowing things and he was more determined than ever to find out what was bugging Light. He would just have to be sneaky about it, and L knew sneaky was something he could do very well indeed. 

"Oh, okay then, Light" L forced himself to sound unconcerned "As long as you're not unwell. I'm sure whatever is bothering you will work itself out" 

Light blinked in surprise as L dropped the subject (L *never* just dropped things) and placed Pocky on top of the bed. 

L wondered around the room setting up his laptop, pulling out clothes to change into ready for dinner and just generally doing his best to ignore the still brooding Light. He lasted fifteen minutes of the pensive silence before he locked himself in the bathroom for a shower. 

'Prick' L muttered, wondering just what the hell had gotten into Light. He just hoped it had nothing to do with him burning the Death Note... 

Ryuk poked his head through the shower door and L didn't so much as flinch. He was used to it by now. 

"Hello, Ryuk" L muttered, washing himself as the Shinigami continued to phase through the door until he was standing right under the shower with L. Okay, now that annoying. "Personal space, Ryuk" L reminded and the Shinigami stepped back a little. 

"I'm bored and Lighto is acting funny. He's rushed off to go and speak to Watari- shall I go follow him and see what he's up to? I need another secret mission" 

L grinned as he rinsed himself off. Yes, Ryuk was very helpful with his secret missions. And who better to find out what Light was hiding from him than a Shinigami? 

"What a brilliant idea, Ryuk! Yes, I want you to keep a close eye on him and find out what he's up to for me." 

Ryuk nodded his head, as eager as a puppy as L gave him his next mission. Ryuk dashed off to find Light, already wondering what kind of apples L would give him as a reward this time... 

L finished up his shower and changed quickly, hoping to have a few moments to check on the GPS tracker he'd planted in Mello's shoe. He logged onto his laptop and smirked in amusement as he saw Mello was still 30 miles away. He wasn't at Wammy's house, so the persuit had began at least. 

"Come on, Mello, you can do better than this" L giggled as he sent another encrypted message to Matt. 

'Tut tut, getting slow, Matty. The VPN I am using to send this message will be made visiable for five minutes before it's set to private again. Catch me if you can, L. ' 

There, that should get them moving faster. L found he was as impatient to seem them as they were to see him. Plus, he really wanted to introduce them to Light. He had a good feeling about that. 

L went to The Yagami family room and knocked on the door. Souichiro answered and let him in. L sat by the bay windows and looked out over the Thames. He had missed this view. Even the soft grey mist that hung over the river was a welcome site. Big Ben struck 6 and L sighed at the familiarity of it. 

"Goodness! It's so loud!" Sachiko jumped slightly and shot L a nervous smile "I hope I don't jump everytime it goes off!" 

"You will get used to it, Okasan" L soothed "It becomes quite relaxing after a while" 

Sayu bounced over to him and proudly showed off her new dress. It was made of thick red wool that had shiny brass buttons all down the front. L made sure to compliment her and when he commented she looked 'very cute' Sayu let out a loud squeal and ran back into the bedroom. 

"Was that the wrong thing to say?" L tilted his head "She does look very cute. Ah, but maybe she doesn't like to be told that?" 

Souichiro sighed at L's obliviousness but smiled at his wife chuckling. It was something that always caught his eye, Sachiko never seemed to have aged a day everytime she laughed. 

Light let himself into his parents rooms, assuming that was where L would be when he found their rooms empty. Sure enough, L was being served tea and biscuits by his mother. 

"Hey, there you are" Light smiled, walking to L and dropping a kiss to his cheek "You okay?" 

L shrugged "Fine, but I have just remembered I need to take my medication. Shall I meet you all outside by the staircase in five minutes?" 

L flicked his eyes to Ryuk, who was doubled over in laughter. Whatever was worrying Light was very amusing to the Shinigami. L didn't know whether to be more concerned or to just accept *everything* seemed to make Ryuk laugh. 

L slipped out the room and hurried down the corridor to his suite. As soon as he entered he locked the door and turned to Ryuk. 

"Well, Ryuk? What intelligence have you gathered" 

Ryuk's eyes glowed triumphantly "You might want to buy a dress soon, L" 

"A dress? What an odd thing to say. Why would I want to buy a dress... " L chewed on his thumb in thought. Hang on. Light had been acting funny after L had made that offhand marriage comment... 

"He went to Watari and asked his permission to marry you" 

"WHAT?" 

"Yup, he said he wanted to marry you. He's even asked Watari if he can give you an engagement ring and Watari agreed. They're planning on going shopping for one tomorrow morning" 

L slumped against the door, absolutely flaberghasted. Light wanted to marry him? 

"But he's so young! What if he changes his mind? I'm L, I've never even considered a marriage as something I would be able to maintain... Shit, this has actually thrown me" L let out a deep breath as he tried to focus. 

Perhaps Light felt pressured into marrying him because of that comment? L had meant to use it as an example, but what if Light had taken it seriously? 

"He seemed pretty adament, L. He wants you in that dress, Hyuk Hyuk!" 

L left the laughing Shinigami and walked to the staircase where the others were waiting for him. He let Light take his hand but avoided looking at him. What on earth was he going to do? He needed to speak to Watari as soon as possible. The old man looked far too smug for his comfort. 

L's phone buzzed and he absent-mindedly picked it up. 

"Yes?" 

"Hi, L! We can *seeee* yoooou!" 

L whipped his head around, a smile curling on his lip as saw Matt, Mello and Near lounging on the sofas at the bottom of the staircase. 

"Boys" Watari chucked, shaking his head as the three darted up the stairs and smothered L in hugs. 

"Rue! We've missed you so much!" Mello sighed "Starting to think Kira had got the best of you, ha! You've put on a bit of weight you don't feel as boney." 

L smiled around his armfuls of teenage boys and glanced at the grandfather clock. 

"Six hours and 14 minutes! Well done, it's a new record. Boys, please meet K, otherwise known as Light Yagami" 

"Hi" 

Light felt a little uneasy as three pairs of bright eyes immediately fixed on him. One of them, the white haired one, looked freakishly similar to L. He wasn't his son or anything was he? 

"Light, the eldest is Mello. Next is Matt and then then youngest is Near" 

"Hello" all three chorused, their eyes never leaving Light's face as they took the measure of him. 

"Hi... " Light repeated, wondering when they were going to stop staring at him. They leaned closer together and began whispering. 

"This is L's boyfriend" from Matt.  
"I know that, Idiot, Think he's good enough for him?" From Mello.  
"We will soon find out" from Near. 

Light quirked a brow. Had they just forgotten he'd addressed them in English or where they just rude? 

"Boys, enough of that. At least let us all go and have dinner before you start interogating Light. This is Souichiro and Sachiko Yagami and their charming daughter, Sayu. They are staying as my guests and will be visiting Wammy's on my return" 

At once Mello turned into an angel and complimented Sayu and Sachiko on their 'delightful evening attire' making both ladies giggle and blush slightly. Matt whipped out his phone and began looking up the Yagami family while Near stuck close to L and continued to stare unblinkingly at Light. 

"You love him a lot, don't you?" 

L repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, Near, I do. Now can we please go and get dinner, I want my Tiramissu" 

There was nothing anyone could do to stop L getting his sweets so the small group followed L as he swept past them and made his way to the restaurant. 

 

******** 

After dining together in the restaurant L left the Yagami's and his brother's to sample some drinks at the bar and pulled Watari to one side. He made sure not to go too far (he needed to keep an eye on the boys, especially Mello) and pinned Watari to the spot with a furious gaze. 

"When were you planning on telling me? He wants to *marry* me" L hissed softly "He's 18! We havn't even lived together much less worked on cases together yet and-" 

Watari held up a hand and L fell silent. He knew better to interupting when Watari raised the hand. 

"Firstly, he is 19, His birthday was a month ago, I am surprised you have forgotten that. Secondally,  you *have* been living together for the last year and thirdly you have worked together on the Kira case for the last year as well...I think you are so overwhelmed you are not thinking clearly. " 

L frowned. Yes, Watari was right about all of that. He must be in a state of shock. 

"Watari, it is something I have never considered. The fact that Light even loves me amazes me at times. I... I don't know what to do. He asked your permission to buy a ring and you *gave* it, why did you do that?" 

Watari sighed and placed a hand on L's shoulder "Because no one can stop Light if he wants to buy you a ring. The choice is yours as to wear it or not. I believe Light is in a state of shock himself. He never realized it was possible for two males to marry until you mentioned it. He does not feel obligated, by the way. He was overjoyed and swore he would marry you in England one day" 

"One day" L paused "So he does not mean straight away?" 

"Heavens, No! That is what an engagement ring is for, L. It is a promise, or an intention, to marry at a later time" 

L sighed in relief and found himself smiling shyly. Light wanted to marry him, not in a rushed ceremony right now, but in the future, where they could plan their big day properly... 

"Now you understand. He is making long term plans" Watari smiled at him fondly "That is why I believe you should say yes. He loves you enough to give you all the time you need and you will *need* him one day when I am no longer here for you. Do not be afraid to look to the future for you do have one with Light now. He will never be Kira again, so let down your guard a little bit" 

Let his guard down... Was that something he could do? With Light by his side, he thought it just might be possible. 

Light wandered over to him, drinks in hand and shot a concerned look at Watari. Watari smiled back reassuringly and accepted his pint of ale. Light relaxed when he realized Watari had not mentioned their earlier conversation to L. He knew how much L tended to panic and stress over things he couldn't control. 

L spent the rest of the night trying to keep his mind off Light's intentions. Matt, Mello and Near proved good distractions in that regard. They quizzed Light mericilessley, they poked at his character and then finally sat back and conferred amongst each other to decide their verdict. Light kept having to snatch his Vodka away from Mello's wandering hands.  

L and Sachiko were giggling like best friends as they sampled 'Pink Gin' when the announcement was made. 

"Rue, we've come to a decision. He is officially allowed to date you. He is intelligent enough for you and since you seem to love him, we accept he is going to be a part of our lives" 

Light rolled his eyes at their 'blessing' but raised his glass in thanks, mostly to please L. It did please him, L's eyes sparkled with happiness as his family accepted Light. 

They spent the remainder of the evening getting quite merry until Souichiro excused himself and his loudly giggling wife (and his daughter who was plastered to Mello's side) and escorted them to bed. When L fell asleep with his head on the table Light decided to call it a night too. 

After all, they had a busy day tomorrow... 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

The next day they were all so busy L didn't even realize Light and Watari were absent until half-way through the tour of Madame Tussauds. He felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach. Light was buying his ring! 

Sachiko noticed L's frequent lapses into blushing and raised an eyebrow. Her mother's insintcts where never wrong. Something had changed between Light and L. Something very important was going to happen. 

After Madame Tussauds L had them driven around the streets of London to view the tourist attractions. He was anxious for Light to return, and Mello had taken over the role of tour guide as he continued to flatter the Yagami women and astound them with his knowledge. Near was content to sit by L's side solving a rubbix cube, while Matt thumbed at his Gameboy. 

Finally, once they had been on the London Eye and stopped off for a bite to eat at Harrords, Light and Watari arrived. L was surprised when Light went to his father and mother and asked them for a private word. Sayu frowned and looked at Mello (who was fast becoming her companion of choice) in confusion. Mello winked at her.  

Mello, Matt and Near already knew what Light was planning. it hadn't taken them long to wheedle the truth out of L. He was blushing too much and they'd noticed straight away (they *had* been trained to notice such things) L made them promise to not mention to Light he knew about his plans, and after a little bribery, he was assured of their silence. 

L felt a headache beginning behind his eyes as he waited patiently for Light to finish speaking with his parents. He was enjoying the time he was spending with his families, but he did find it draining. Sayu, Mello and Sachiko were ravenous for entertainment and in two days they had visited that many attractions L was feeling quite worn out. 

He and Light had barely had the time to speak to each other and both fell into an exhausted sleep at the end of the day. L only hoped the Yagami's would go off on their own for a day... He wanted, no *needed*, some time alone with Light... 

******** 

Souichiro stared at his son in astonishment. Light's eyes blazzed with determination as he held out the small box. 

"I know we may be young but it's what I want, Dad, and I know, maybe after a bit of reassurance I don't expect him to marry me straight away, it's something L wants too" 

Sachiko plucked the box from her son's hand and opened it. Inside sat a simple platinum band with three stones embedded in it. The middle was a diamond and she recognized the other two as a piece of amber and onyx. She knew it was a refrences to their eyes. 

"Oh, Light, it is beautiful... " Sachiko sighed, stroking the shinning band gently "You are certain this is what you want? To marry L? I confess I am still in shock, but I know how dearly you love each other. Your happiness is my only wish" 

Souichiro sighed and bowed his head. He knew his son would go his own way, no matter what he or his wife would advise. He'd done the same himself, after all. His family had dissaproved with his intention to marry Sachiko and he had done it anyway. Light was following in his footsteps, and that made Souichiro rather proud. 

"I just want to see the ring on his finger, Dad. To know that one day he will be mine. I can't have that back home, but here I can... I want  L to become a Yagami" 

"Well then, Son, you should go and ask him" Souichiro smiled and clasped his shoulder. 

Light grabbed his father in a fierce embrace then kissed his mother's cheek. They watched their son rush off and both shook their heads in astonishment once again. 

L Yagami. 

Who would have thought?  
"Well, he already calls you Mother" 

Souichiro wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. Sachiko sniffled and dabbed at her eyes. 

Her son really had flown the nest and as with most mothers, that realization was bittersweet. 

******** 

"Here is he, he's going to ask you" Near whispered into L's ear as they watched Light rush over to their table. L hunched over and nibbled on his thumb. 

"Near, I fear I'm going to pass out, my heart is going crazy" L whispered back, his fingers clenched at Near's sleeve for something to clutch at. The thumb nibbling wasn't adequate for this level of nervousness. 

"You will be fine, L" Near promised softly "This is your reward for all you have done to defeat Kira. Don't be afraid to look to future happiness" 

That had sounded eireely similar to Watari had said to him... 

"Rue!" 

L let go off Near's wrist and turned wide-eyed to Light. 

"Yes?" He hoped his voice didn't sound as shocked and squeaky to Light as it did to him. 

Light matched over and grabbed L's hand and pulled him out of the doors into the outside dinning area. He glanced around and spotted a little bench overlooking the river. It was as secluded a spot as he was going to get. A willow elegently drapped it's branches into the river and it really was quite beautiful. In the distance the majestic clocktower stood and it's shadow fell over the river, darkening the water. Since it was quiet, Light decided it was the perfect time to ask the question that had been driving him crazy. 

"L... I have a question to ask you. It's a question I have been thinking about constantly since yesterday... " 

L sucked in a breath. This was it! Time seemed to stand still as Light stared down at him and fumbled over what to say. Light *never* fumbled over anything! L tried his best to be patient, this was a big deal. It must have took a lot of courage for Light to ask him. He just wished he would get on with it a bit faster. After another minute of Light's divering L felt his blood pressure skyrocket with anxiety. Was Light having second thoughts? 

'Oh god, just ask already' L thought, his vision growing hazy as he clenched his hands into fists. He really did not feel well. In fact, he did feel faint. 

Light was speaking about how wonderful L was, how much he loved him and L swayed where he stood. His heartbeat raced in his ears and when Light finally plucked up the courage to get down on one knee and pull out the box, L's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Light stared down at L and let out a long sigh. Somehow L had found out about his plans to propose and had spent the entire day worrying about it. Watari couldn't very well mention L found out because his Shinigami spied on him, so passed the blame onto Mello instead. Mello, after securing double his usual allowance for chocolate for 3 months, happily accepted the blame and told Light he'd bugged his clothes with the biggest shit-eating grin he could manage. 

"You Brat" Light gasped and glared at the entirely too smug looking blonde. 

"Thank you, K" Mello purred "I do try" 

"Look, Light, L has always had this...thing where he gets himself too worked up about something" Matt shrugged "I'm sure he will still say yes when he wakes up" 

Near nodded to back Matt up and the four returned their gazes to L. 

"Do you think we should go steal those smelling salts Watari carries for when he passes out?" 

Near sighed at Matt's suggestion and stood up. His brother's were not helping matters and L and Light deserved to be alone for a bit. 

"Let's go, I want have a look around Soho." Near jerked his head to the door "I don't want to go alone, please come with me" 

Mello rolled his eyes but got to his feet. He knew how much Near hated crowds. Near was never comfortable outdoors and yet he always left Wammy's house to play the tracking game with them... He decided they owed Near their company. 

"Fine, Let's go then." Matt smiled at Light winningly "You got this, Light, just *don't* draw things out and give him the chance to get worked up again. Just ask him as soon as he wakes up" 

Light nodded and clasped Matt's hand in his own. He was a good kid. Mello was the demon but Near and Matt were surprisingly easy going and friendly. He was confident they would become good friends. 

But Mello was going to take some getting used to... 

"Later, Fagami!" Mello called over his shoulder, his cackles echoing down the corridor behind him as Matt grimaced in apology and closed the door behind them. 

"Heh, Fagami... " 

Light groaned as L chuckled at his brother's 'joke'. L gazed up at him sleepily with a sedate smile on his face as he rubbed his eyes. 

"He is a monster" Light accused "The others are nice but *him?!* he's the devil himself" 

L shrugged. Mello had been called worse. 

"He is my brother, Light" L pointed out "He might be a bit... spirited at times, but he doesn't really mean any harm. And you have to admit Fagami was a good one" 

Light drew in a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. He would have to put up with Mello for the rest of his life, he would have to find the strength to be patient with the little shit. He sure as hell didn't like the way Sayu fawned over him either... 

But that would have to wait for another day. This wasn't exactly how he planned on asking L, but Light was old enough and wise enough to know by now life didn't always go as planned. He gently took L's hand and placed the ring box in front of him. 

"L, you are everything to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it means picking up after you and putting up with Mello's shit. I can't see my future without you in it. Will you marry me?" 

L smiled shakily and nodded his head. He found his throat was thick with tears as Light slipped the engagement ring onto his finger and kissed his hand. 

L stared at the ring in wonder. Diamond. Amber. Onyx. 

"It's beautiful, Light" L sighed "Can I get you a matching one? " 

Light smiled and kissed him softly. 

"You can do whatever you want, My love" 

"Can I have you all to myself? Can we lock the door so we can fuck each other's brains out without being interrupted?" 

Light sprinted to the door and locked it. L laughed, he had never seen Light move so fast in his life!  Light made a point of hanging the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up before climbing back onto the bed and kissing L passionately. 

"You're my fiancee now" Light smiled as they drew apart for breath "L Yagami-Lawliet to be" 

L's heart clenched at the sound of his new name. After all that had happened in the Kira case, and his desperate attempts to keep his name from Light it felt like a blessing to receive a new name from an *innocent* Light. A name he wouldn't have to worry about keeping hidden. A name that showed he and Light were bonded. 

"Light... " L sounded so anxious Light paused in his task of unbuttoning his shirt. "Would you be Yagami-Lawliet as well?" 

"Of course I will take your name too. You won't be a lost one... Or the last one either" 

L gaped at Light in embarrassed surprise. Light had researched the meaning behind his name! 

"Yeah, I might have looked it up" Light smiled sheepishly "Lost one or Last one. You will be neither. We will have each other from now on" 

L shook his head in disbelief. This gorgeous, sweet young man wanted to marry him. How the hell did he get so lucky? 

"Now about that 'fucking each others brains out' thing" Light grinned "Think we can start on that?" 

"I think that would be a good idea" L breathed, staring at Light with wide eyes. Light undressed him as if he was a treasure, he took his time in making sure he admired every inch of the body that would one day be his. L squirmed under the intense appraisal, wondering if he would ever get used to being viewed by those bright Amber eyes. 

"Hey" Light turned L's head to him when L shifted it the side "Don't be shy. Not now. I'm going to spend the rest of my life looking at you and adoring you, so you'd best get used to it" 

L smiled shyly and wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders, twining his fingers around the short hairs at the nape of his neck. L moaned into Light's kisses as Light settled on top of him, rubbing their groins together gently. When that tongue ran over his teeth L shuddered and sucked Light's tongue into his mouth. He wondered if it would always be like this, Light's kisses igniting the coals in his belly until they burned him up in desire. 

L found the lube tucked into Pocky's bow and snorted in laughter as Light smirked at him smugly. 

"If I have to share my bed with *him* he needs to pull his weight" Light defeanded "He's going to be our official lube-storer" 

L gazed at his Panda in horror. Poor Pocky! Light took the lube and warmed it in his hands. Hooking his leg around Light's waist with the grace and flexibility Light so admired, L screwed his eyes shut as Light's hands drifted over his skin. 

It was like he cast a spell with each touch, and soon L was panting with longing as Light took his time sliding his fingers into his body. Between those rhythmic fingers and Light's wet sucking on his nipples, L felt like a bomb about to explode. Every touch and suck seemed to swallow a little more of the fuse. 

Light groaned into his chest as L clenched his muscles around his fingers as they grazed his prostate. 

The sheets slipped off the bed and ended up in a tangled mess on the floor as Light surged up and kissed L again, their mouths clashing hungrily as L wrapped his legs around Light's waist. 

"Ready?" Light panted, sweat already dripping down his neck as L squirmed deliciously under him. 

"Yes! Fuck me, Light. Please, I need to feel you inside me" 

Light groaned, his stomach flipping in arousal as L begged him. Light slicked himself up and shakily pushed the tip of his penis inside the shuddering body beneath him. L let out a low moan of pleasure as Light sank slowly inside, his ass muscles flexing as he began to pump gently. 

"Yes! Ah, Light! There" L whimpered, his body flexing to meet the gentle thrusts as Light dropped his head to bite at his neck. 

The bed began to squeak in protest as Light's thrusts became stronger and Pocky fell onto the sheets, completely forgotten as the lover's lost themselves in each other. 

"You feel so good, L, fuck! you feel so good" Light cried, sweat stinging his eyes as he kept up the steady, deep pace. L clutched at him and dug in his nails as Light's dick grazed that spot over and over. 

They had never fucked like this. It was intense, slow and deep. L lost all inhabitations and threw his head back, crying out loudly as pleasure shot through him with each thrust of Light's cock inside him. 

"Light! Oh my god, don't stop! Don't stop fucking me with that big cock, please, it's so good! Fuck! You're going to make me come!" L sobbed as his prostate, repeatedly stimulated by Light, sent wave after wave of throbbing pleasure through him. 

Light's brain whited out at the praise and dirty talk and he groaned helplessly as his hips snapped faster. The creaks of the bed became louder and louder as the slow fucking evolved into furious pounding. They were both moaning dirty things to each other, their bodies in a frenzy to reach release. 

"Light! Ah! Ah! Gonna Co-Aaaaaaah!" 

L slammed his head back into the pillow as his orgasm slammed through him with devastating force. Light's frenzied humping stuttered to a stop as he let out a yell, L's clenching hole wringing his own orgasm out of him. 

"Yes! Fuck yes, Fuck me, God! I can feel you coming in me!" L gasped, his cock spurting out his come and pulsing intensely. Come landed on his face, hair and even the bedside table as L continued to just shoot and shoot. Light felt the same, his cock was squelching as he thrusted in and out of L's quivering hole. He'd come that much with each movement it dribbled out of L's hole and soaked into the bed. 

Light collapsed on top of L, gasping raggedly for breath as they clung to each other. 

L felt tears slip from under his eyes as he panted harshly. His entire body *throbbed* with satisfaction. 

Despite being soaked in sweat and splattered with come, they fell into an exhausted, satiated sleep almost as soon as they'd finished. 

Outside their door, Mello stood wide eyed with a mixture of horror and arousal. Matt had persuaded him to apologize to Light for being a jerk. Being Mello he'd ignored the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and knocked anyway. 

Mello was horrified when he realised the knocking in return was the sound of the headboard banging against the wall as L and Light fucked like animals. 

"Jesus Christ" Mello muttered, crossing himself. "Matt is not going to believe this!" 

He bolted as he heard L scream about Light's 'huge cock' that was just too damn much for him. He darted down the corridor and nearly collided into Mr and Mrs Yagami. 

"Oh, Hello, Mello. We're just looking for Light and L to see if L has recovered yet-" 

"DO NOT GO TO THEIR ROOM!" Mello yelled, clapping his hands over his ears "I've heard *things* Oh God, I need ear bleach. Oh god, why?! " 

Sachiko and Souichiro's mouths dropped in understanding. Poor Mello looked traumatized. They took him downstairs for a soothing cup of tea, and with the same wide-eyed look of horror, he sipped at it. 

It was only when two passing cleaners whispered about the 'Two very loud lovers' on floor 10 did Sachiko and Souichiro flush red with embarrassment. No wonder Mello was so shaken, if even the cleaners were gossiping about their son and L. 

"Well, he certainly takes after his father" Sachiko purred and Mello groaned in horror as Souichiro grinned at his wife and kissed her.  
They rushed back to their room to 'find something' and Mello hung his head. 

Adults were so fucking gross!  
But... That didn't mean he wasn't looking forward to telling Matt all about it. 

His stomach did the strange flippy thing it always did lately when he thought of Matt and he groaned in dismay- did the strange flippy thing mean he *liked* Matt? He thought about what L and Light were doing and replaced them with himself and Matt in his head. 

His eyes snapped open in sudden realization. 

"Oh, Shit!"


	14. MILESTONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and the Yagami family arrive at Wammy's house. Light and L investigate their first case as partners, and are so distracted by it (and each other)  they have no idea a surprise engagement party is being planned for them. When a passionate night turns sour, L and Light both learn new things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to tackle a few issues close to my heart in this chapter: Homophobic behaviour and the odd belief that somehow all sex in fanfiction land is Good sex. Bad sex happens here! L tries to top, Light goes too hard and L gets a torn ass... This is my little homage to the strange, frustrating and amusing world of crappy sex (because, yes, it exists) hope you appreciate the dose of reality (and it is funnier than you'd imagine :P)

"Are we nearly there?" Sayu pouted. She felt like her butt had moulded into the car seat and become a permanent fixture. Three hours in the car had left her grouchy. It didn't help that Rue and Light were practically joined at the hip now they wore matching rings. She'd barely been able to tend to Rue's poor thumb before Light had pulled him away from him and smothered him with kisses. 

It was all kinda gross as far as Sayu was concerned. The only good thing to come out of the engagement was the shy smile Rue wore constantly. He hadn't stopped smiling yet, and Sayu felt her heart fill with happiness each time she looked at him. That smile was the sweetest thing in the world to her. 

Rue meet her eyes and beamed at her. She instantly melted a little. 

"Nearly there, Little sister" 

Sayu flushed with happiness. Rue would be the best brother. Yes, she had admitted to herself her little crush on Rue had been silly, but he was going to be part of her family now and, as with all innocent love, it quickly shifted and adapted into another form. 

"Rue, will the trio be there waiting for us?" Light asked. He was anxious to thank Matt and Near for their advice. And he also had to try and start off on a better note with Mello. The boy was challenging, but L adored him. For his sake he would try to make their relationship better. 

"Oh, Yes. They are probably planting bugs in my room as we speak" 

Light blinked at L in confusion. He actually sounded *happy* about that. 

"Okay... " 

L seemed to miss the tone in his voice, or he wasn't listening to begin with. He turned to Sachiko and asked her if she would be interested in viewing the gardens and greenhouses when they arrived. Light knew L had something of a fondness for plants and flowers. He spoke the 'language of flowers', often giving his mother flowers as gifts, each with their own special meaning. L would be in charge of the flower arrangements for their wedding, and Light had little doubt Sachiko would be by his side planning each and every one of them. 

As they chatted about Daffodils and Bluebells and the like, Light turned his attention to the window. Watari was taking them into the woods! Light frowned as the well used road vanished behind them. He knew better than to ask, Wammy's house was obviously tucked out of the way. Still, even he was surprised when Watari stopped the car, climbed out and ran his hand over an ordinary looking tree trunk. 

Light's jaw dropped as a patch of woodland shifted in front of his eyes. An actual tunnel appeared, leading deep underground. Watari rolled his eyes at L's smug look before getting back in the car. Sometimes he wondered why he had indulged the boy with this extravagant whim of his. 

But then he remembered the answer. Those bloody puppydog eyes had got the best of him. 

L smirked at Light's look of astonishment. "I can see you like my secret entrance idea. It took some convincing but Watari eventually came around. I won't go the other way anymore. Only myself and Watari know about this entrance to Wammy's, and now, you. Please don't tell the boys, though, if they knew about this there is simply no telling what they would do" 

Souichiro shook his head in astonishment as the car entered the tunnel. Blue lights flickered to life, illuminating the tunnel in a soothing soft glow. 

"How much did this even cost?" Sayu gasped, mesmerized by the sleek steel tunnel the car glided through. 

"A lot" L said shortly "Worth every penny, Watari bought this for my eighteenth birthday present." 

"Jeez, you sound like such a spoilt brat" Light muttered under his breath. L had had a multimillion pound secret tunnel built to Wammy's because he wanted his own private secret entrance. And Watari had done it for him! It beggered belief. 

"You... Think I'm a brat?" 

Light whipped his head to L at that sad note in his voice and saw those big, dark eyes gazing at him mournfully. 

"No! No, absolutely not, Babe. I was joking. You are definitely not a brat. Please stop looking at me like that... " 

L continued to stare. He even amped it up a bit by tearing up just a little. 

"I'm sorry!" Light held up his hands "I will unpack your suitcase for you and bake you a strawberry shortcake, okay?" 

L smiled and flicked his eyes to meet Watari's in the mirror triumphantly. Watari heaved a sigh and shook his head in pity. Poor Light had no idea what he was letting himself in for with L. L was the epitome of the word 'Brat' and they both knew it. 

Sachiko smothered a giggle with her hand, delighted at L's expert use of 'the eyes' as she called them. 

The car emerged from the tunnel and drove up a finely graveled path. A grand building loomed in the distance and L sighed at the sight of it. A few times during the Kira case he had wondered if he would ever see home again. Here it was, the beautiful Victorian manor house's windows reflected the sun's last rays, casting a strange orange glow in his eyes. 

"Oh, *wow!*" Sayu gasped "That is your home, Rue?" 

"Yes, that is Wammy's House. Watari and a man called Roger Ruvie founded it to raise gifted orphans. There are currently 67 students at Wammy's and I am very proud of each and every one of them. Not all of them wish to become detectives like L or myself, some are studying the arts and sciences. Some are prodigies at music and digital arts. I'm confident each and everyone of them will leave their mark on the world one day" 

Light smiled softly as L spoke of his fellow orphans. He could *see* the fierce pride in this flashing dark eyes. This was L's world he was stepping into and it was an opportunity to get to know him even better. There was still so much he didn't know about the mysterious detective... 

"Rue, what's your favourite colour?" Light blurted out. How on earth did he not know that? 

L quirked a brow and looked at him in mild confusion. What an odd question. 

"Blue, Light." 

"Oh... " Light sat back against the seat with a faint blush across his face as his mother and sister giggled at him. 

'I will view my time at Wammy's as a mission. I will find out everything I possibly can about L' 

L didn't know it yet but he was in for a lot more 'odd questions' 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Sachiko was spellbound by the sheer beauty of the manor house. The ornamental gardens, fountains and sculpted lawns were all so quintessentialy British and she was instantly reminded of her much loved UK based TV dramas. 

L had already dispatched Ryuk to the orchards, where he was happily flitting from tree to tree and cramming his face full of apples. 

"This is beautiful" Light wrapped an arm around his waist and admired the stained glass windows "How could you ever bare to leave it?" 

L shrugged "I do what I have to do. I am always happy to come back though.Japan is a wonderful country, but by the end of the Kira case I admit I was getting terribly homesick. I am not usually tied up in cases for so long. The Syria case was nearly as long as the Kira case and even worse in some ways. I loathed the heat. And the sand... and dust. Urgh, I never want to set foot there again" 

Light absorbed this in silence. It was the perfect opening for another question. 

"How many countries have you been to?" 

L nibbled a finger in thought. "I'm not quite sure... Hundreds, I should imagine. I've been to every continent bar the Arctic. I want to go on an Arctic cruise one day, see the glaciars... if there are any left, of course" 

Light nodded. His L was something of an environmentalist. He donated millions of pounds each year to conservation trusts. He made a mental note to ask Watari if L would be available to have a week off the end of October. Spending his 23rd birthday on a cruise to see the glaciars... Yes, Light knew that would be something special for him. 

"Anyway, we should be heading inside. It's going to rain soon" 

Light glanced up at the pale blue sky and frowned. It didn't look like rain was due... 

L smirked at Light's frown and replied "A brief introduction to the British weather, Light: never take a clear sky as a sign of good weather. It can change very quickly" 

In the five minutes it took the small group to enter the ornate foyer/reception area, the sky had darkened and rain was lashing against the window panes. 

'Another new thing I've learnt: The weather here is just as unpredictable is he is' Light thought, holding onto L's hand as he and his family were formally introduced to Wammy's co-founder, Roger Ruvie. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, K. L and Watari have told me much about you." Roger greeted in Japanese "And it is an honor to meet your family, It is rare for L to bring guests here. I do hope you enjoy your stay with us. All of the amenities and resources of Wammy's House are at your disposal, but I would advise (for your own safety) you give the Laboratories a miss... " 

L heaved a sigh and shook his head in resignation. "What's he done, now?" 

"Well, Sir, Mello thought he would try and cultivate a small atomic bomb and-" 

L let out a deep breath. What was he going to do with him? Mello had been increasingly difficult to understand lately. Was it his long absence or was something troubling the boy? L deduced it was probably a combination of the two. 

The Yagami's let out a hiss of fear and huddled together. L raised a brow at Roger as if to say: 'Really?' 

"Not that there is *anything* to worry about, Mello has been banned from the Labs but... Well, that boy is his own warning... " Roger tried to backpeddle but was swiftly cut off by L. 

"I will deal with Mello, Roger. I would appreciate it if you stayed clear of trying to discipline him. Mello does not like you nor does he respect you. Mello will only listen to those he likes and respects. Hence why I will be speaking to him" L turned away from Roger and left him spluttering in indignation. Watari meerly smiled at Sachiko and Souichiro, they would soon learn how well L and Roger got on (about as well as a snake and a mongoose) so it was best they saw what they were like sooner rather than later. 

"Anyway, I'm sure you would all like to settle in to your rooms? Okasan, Souichiro-San and Sayu-Chan will be staying in the Cottage, please send housekeeping to make sure it's ready. Light will obviously be staying with me" 

Light grinned at the sour look on his father's face as L said that. Ha! If only he knew what they'd gotten up to under his roof. He noticed his mother's lip curl in amusement and realized she probably *did* know what they had gotten up to. Hadn't she made up some excuse for them about next doors cat? 

Light flashed a bright smile at his mother, who meerly raised a fine eyebrow as if to say: 'I don't know what you're talking about' 

"Yes, of course" Roger collected himself and stalked away to contact housekeeping. L snickered at the man's hostility and (mostly for Sayu's benefit) stuck his tongue out at him. 

"If Rue dosent like him, then nor do I" Sayu proclaimed loudly, making her father shake his head at her abruptness. 

"Oh, I like him well enough, Sayu-Chan, it's just we don't get on very well. We rarely see eye to eye on most things and... Well, to tell the truth I just like irritating the man. He bites at everything, if he just relaxed a little more I wouldn't poke at him nearly as much as I do... " 

Watari placed a hand on L's shoulder and gave him a little push. 

"Thank you, Rue. We all know about your love of rattling people's cages. I will show the Yagami's to the cottage. Shall we meet downstairs in an hour? If the weather clears we could give our guests a tour of the grounds" 

L smiled and nodded his head. Whatever where he and Light going to do for an hour? 

Light smirked at him and grabbed his hand. It was only when they were half way up the stairs they realized they had forgotten their bags. 

Oh well, they could wait. 

L unlocked the door to his middle-floor apartment and smiled as Light let out a small gasp. 

His apartment was his safe haven, a place in which he relaxed and indulged himself. He never worked when he was here, that was what his office was for. Their office, he amended. L and K would be working together from now on... 

Light entered the living area and scanned the numerous canvases L had scattered all over the walls. L had clearly spent a lot of time painting them, and they were all beautiful and unique. L had painted the gardens of Wammy's House, A panda, what Light assumed was a fruit bowl but filled with candy instead and numerous flowers. Combined with the soft lighting, colorful throws and homely wooden bookcases it was not at all what he had expected L's home to look like. There were numerous candles, and cute kirky objects scattered around. The walls were all white, and the polished hardwood floor further emphasized the splashes of colour around the room. 

"Um, is it too messy or...?" L frowned at Light's continued silence. While L had to admit he wasn't the tidiest person in the world the Housekeeping staff always did a good job of keeping things tidy enough. 

"It's... so not what I was expecting" Light smiled as he noticed the comfy, pillow laden sofas. Bright colors were everywhere! Half of the objects in the room looked like they had come from all corners of the globe. L had several plants growing on the lounge windowsill, an antique cuckoo clock, a large jewel encrusted elephant by the fire place... 

"It is wonderful, L. It's so unique and colorful, I really had no idea..." 

L felt a little less anxious as Light drifted from ornament to plant to painting. Light was learning more about his likes and dislikes, more about the places he had been to and the objects he had gathered there. 

"Is it too messy? Too cluttered for you? I know how you like everything organized, and your room was like a shrine compared to this and-" 

Light rolled his eyes and placed the Ornate looking glass back on the coffee table before grabbing L and kissing him hard. 

"Mmpp?" 

Light smirked against L's lips and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away L was flushed and breathless. 

"This is perfect. You are perfect. Now, how about you show me your bedroom? I wouldn't mind testing out the bed, if you know what I mean... " 

L grinned and pulled Light into the bedroom. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Watari repressed a sigh as he glanced down at his watch. L's ever punctual time-keeping seemed to be becoming rather lax thanks to Light's influence. 

Mello entertained Sayu by sitting next to her and gossiping about the students that passed by while the elder Yagami's enjoyed a cup of tea with Watari in the conservatory. As if to deny the rain had never happened, the doors were flung open to let in the spring sunshine. The Yagami's found it charming that they could hear the distant lowing of cattle and the joyful chirping of the birds. Watari smilingly admitted to them he too was a fan of the countrylife. Wammy's House was built out of the way for that very reason. He wanted the children he rescued to breath in fresh country air and appreciate the natural beauty around them. 

"I do hope they aren't too much longer, I'm itching to walk around those gardens" Sachiko smiled and held her husband's hand "I'm sure they are just discussing where to put their luggage... " 

"Unlikely, they forgot their bags" Matt 'helpfully' pointed out, without looking up from his Switch. "Nah, they're probably smooching. Yuck" 

Mello glanced over at his...friend with a small frown on his face. It didn't sound like Matt liked the idea of kissing and that was a shame. Because he really wanted to kiss him. He would have to find a quiet moment to speak to L. L would know what to do about these wierd feelings of his. 

As if summoned, L poked his head around the door. He blushed visably when he saw Souichiro pointedly glance down at his watch. 

"Um, sorry" L slipped inside the room and ran a hand through his rather messy hair "Light was just admiring my... art. Time got away with us" 

Mello snorted and muttered "Ass, you mean" under his breath. Near kicked him. 

Light appeared behind him with a *very* contented smile on his face and smirked at Mello's witty comment. Mello, surprised Light thought he was funny, sat up a bit. Maybe Light wasn't *that* bad afterall? 

"Watari, I had no idea L was so talented! His painting of the gardens was exquisite" Light said smoothly to cover Mello's little quip. 

Watari's polite smile never wavered. He knew exactly what Light had been admiring and it certainly wasn't L's art by the sheepish look in L's eyes. 

"Yes, that he is. Perhaps later L will show you around his studio and office? For now I think we should take our guests on a tour of the grounds." 

"Good idea" L grabbed Light's hand, their identical rings flashing in the sunshine. 

Watari led the small party through the gardens, very content with his role as Tour Guide. His pride in his Orphanage was obvious, and Sachiko and Souichiro hung on his every word as he explained his vission for the future of Wammy's. 

The youngsters among the group soon grew bored and wandered off to explore on their own. L led them to the Archery butts and raised an eyebrow at Light in challenge. 

"Love, your aim is terrible" Light sighed, smiling when he saw L head over to the wooden shed containing the bows and arrows. 

Near smirked at Mello as Light passed them. It seemed there was still a lot Light didn't know about their elder brother. 

"Well, I would like to practice anyway" L smiled sweetly "Go easy on me, won't you, Love? " 

Light softened as L passed him his bow. Of course he would, poor L's aim was awful, he wouldn't rub that in his face. Light adjusted his stance and eyed up the middle target. Far enough to show his skills with a bow, but not far enough to be seen as showing off. 

Matt snickered as L pretended to be fascinated by how Light was standing. Light even took the time to explain to L how his stance enabled him to aim more accurately. Light took aim and loosed his arrow. It flew straight into the center of the middle target. 

Light looked to L, obviously expecting some kind of regonition. Instead, L shrugged and brushed past him. He readied his own bow and Light suddenly had a bad feeling. The way L positioned his body and held the bow was that of a skilled archer... 

L let the arrow loose and it sailed through the air. It went past Light's target and slammed into the very heart of the furthest and most difficult target. 

L smirked at Light's incredulous expression and explained: 

"Just because I am not much good with a gun dosent mean I can't fire an arrow. Also, you should be very thankful I decided not to put a wager on this, Light. That's Wammy's House lesson number one: Never take anything at face value" 

Light could only nod his head, still shocked by the sheer skill L possessed with a bow. He had never seen a shot like that! 

"Mmhmm, Wammy's House Lesson numbero uno! " Mello cheered "My turn next! Sayu-Chan, watch this!" 

L smiled as he watched Sayu, Mello, Near and Matt's impromptu archery competition. They were all pretty terrible at it (Near nearly ended up shooting Mello 'accidentally') but they were having fun, and that was the main thing. 

As they watched the kids fire a deadly amount of arrows at the ground instead of the targets, Light wrapped his arms around L and bit at his neck. 

"That was very mean, you know" 

L leaned back into Light's arms and tilted his head slightly. "Well, it was perhaps a bit mean, but it was a lesson for K as well. When looking at a case it is important to consider every possibility and not let preconceptions rule your judgement" 

Light nipped at L's neck a little harder. Damn, he loved it when L said things like that. L's intelligence was the hottest thing in the world. It really didn't matter if they'd only practiced their 69 skills an hour ago, Light found his cock twitching in his pants at L's words. 

"Oh my God, My eyes!" Matt gasped as he noticed L and Light wrapped around each other "Keep it PG for fuck's sake, there are children present! " Matt cried dramaticly, pointing at Sayu, who was actually a full three months older than he was. 

"Don't really think yelling 'For fuck's sake" is keeping it PG, Matt" Near giggled at his boisterous friend "Anyway, you're just jealous cos you want to do that with Mello" 

Mello went beet red and completely missed his target. Matt blinked, looking very confused by Near's statement. Sayu whipped her head back and forth between them, an evil smile on her face as she considered the possibility. Matt and Mello? Yes, there was definitely potential there... 

L stared at Mello and immediately picked up on the boy's sudden nervousness. He wasn't laughing or joking around, which was a clear indication Near's words held some merit. Did Mello have feelings for Matt? Perhaps that was the reason for his acting up lately... 

L gave a small nod of his head to Mello and flicked his eyes to the lift. Mello sighed but trudged over to him. 

"I would like to speak to Mello about something a moment, do you mind keeping an eye on that lot? Make sure they don't shot each other" 

Light sensed something was going on with Mello and knew L was concerned about him. He nodded and went to supervise the group as L drew Mello aside. 

"So, Mels, going to tell me what's going on or would you rather I guess?" 

Mello hung his head and finally shook it. He seemed so miserable. L couldn't help but reach out and pull his brother close as they walked. 

"I've got gay feelings. For Matt" 

L arched a brow. He didn't quite understand the need for the 'gay' part. The fact that Mello was crushing on another boy was enough to deduce he was, at the very least, bisexual if not gay. But then Mello had been raised as a strict catholic, raised to look down on such 'unholy' unions... 

He was begining to get a clearer picture now. Poor Mello was struggling with his sexuality. 

"Yes, I gathered that" L replied, in a mild and encouraging tone "and there is nothing wrong with it. The way you were raised... Well, it's just one way of thinking. One lot of rules if you want to think of it that way. I do not live my life by any rules. I do not view my relationship with Light as an act against God because I do not believe in God. Do you? Do you feel guilty for having a crush on Matt? " 

Mello sighed and scuffed his feet as he considered his reply. No, he wasn't religious, it's just when someone had been spoonfed and indoctrinated stuff from an early age, it was hard to push aisde. 

"Ah, I see" 

Apparently L only needed to look at him to know the answer. L sat down on the benches near the Archery fields and nibbled on a finger. 

"I think you are not ashamed, rather you are fearful of being rejected. You and Matt have been very close friends for many years. You are concerned Matt would stop being your friend if you confessed your feelings for him, am I correct?" 

Mello had to grin. They both knew damn well L was correct. 

"So, what do I do?" 

L smiled at his little brother and ruffled his hair. 

"Tell him. Even if he does not return your feelings, I know how deeply he cares for you. He would never stop being your friend because you have a crush on him. Matt is not that kind of person. I suspect you may find your attraction is returned. Have you ever stopped and thought about all the times Matt has turned down offers of dates to hang out with you instead? Or how he sometimes buys you chocolate out of his allowance if your on a chocolate ban? Those are the kind of gestures of someone who cares very deeply indeed for you, Mello. Wait for a time when it is just the two of you, we both Near will go into a psychoanalysis binge if he's with you, and just talk" 

Mello slowly nodded his head. Now that he thought about it, Matt *was* always doing nice things for him. Matt hadn't kicked off when Mello held his hand that one time after he'd been bitten by an Adder either... 

"Let me know how it goes" L ruffled his hair again before standing up from the bench "Come on, Light looks like he's ready to have a nervous breakdown" 

Mello stood up and looked over to where Light was desperatly trying to stop Matt and Near from firing arrows at Roger. 

"He's not as bad as I first thought" Mello admitted "Maybe a bit stuck up in a pretty boy preppy way, but he's not bad. We can all see how much he makes you happy. I will... Try and tone it down a bit. For you, though. And... I wont try and make a bomb again. Not. An *Atomic* one anyway... Not because of Roger, though. He's a dick!" Mello hastened to add the last bit, and L's eyes gleamed at him in understanding. 

"Thank you, Mello." L snickered as an arrow landed a mere foot away from Roger "You're becoming very mature, Mello and your tolerance of Roger is appreciated" 

Mello grinned in response. Yeah, his tolerance was appreciated! He would show L how mature he was by tolerating people he didn't like. 

L, who already knew stroking Mello's ego a little bit would work like a charm, bit back a smile as Mello's shoulders straightened back proudly. 

That was another worry off his mind. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

L, Light and the kids eventually made it back to Watari's Tour and discovered they hadn't missed much. Sachiko had spent forty minutes admiring each plant in the greenhouse. 

L darted into the greenhouse and took Sachiko's hand. 

"Come with me, you can come look at *my* plants, Okasan." L smiled smugly. He was very proud of his plants, and he thought they were much better than the others. Sachiko picked up on this and clasped her hands in delight. Whilst L might believe he was a master at getting people to think what he wanted, he was not a Mother, therefore he had no idea Sachiko was using the same trick on him. She followed L to his greenhouse and exclaimed loudly over how wonderful his plants where, and made a point of mentioning several times L's plants and flowers were 'definitely' superior to the others. L was glowing with pride as Sachiko sighed over his prized stargazer Lillies. 

"Would you like one, Okasan? You could press it to remind you of your visit?" 

Sachiko blushed prettiley as L clipped the largest, most luxurious flower and handed it to her. 

"Oh, L, it is wonderful! I will treasure this-" 

L was just settling into his 'Mother's hug' time when Watari burst into the greenhouse. 

"L, there's been an urgent request from the Canadian government. I have already shown K to the office, thought he might as well start at the deep end-" 

L squeezed Sachiko who patted his back in understanding. 

"Best get to work, Detective L. Wish my best to Detective K, won't  you? " 

L grinned despite his anxiety at this urgent case. Detective K... at least he would always have Light by his side. And together they would be able to handle even the toughest cases, he was certain of that. 

L left The Yagami's in Watari's hands and rushed back to Wammy's House, wondering what awaited new case awaited him. 

Them. Awaited them, he corrected with a smile. He scanned himself into his office and paused at the sight of Light sat at his desk, speaking to the Canadian PM as if he was born to do it. He looked *right* 

'This was supposed to be your path, Light. It makes me so happy to see you like this' 

L quickly pushed the sentimental feelings aside and went into work mode. As Light reassured the PM that he and L were looking over the details as they speak, L scanned the document in front of him. 

L, 

I am Alastair Conwey, PM of Canada. I am contacting you directly to ask for your urgent assistance. Three days ago a mulitant group calling themselves 'Those without mercy' executed a member of my cabinet who had recently came out as homosexual. They have hacked public broadcasts and have spread their message of hate and intolerance throughout my country. They have promised to erradicate every homosexual citizen in Canada. Naturally, the homosexual citizens are in a state of panic, and I feel this group will kill again if they are not aprehended. I implore you to lend your assistance, I want this group aprehended as soon as possible and, having worked with you before, know you are the only one who can make this happen. The Police and all government officials will be at your command, and anything I can do to assist in your investigation (should you accept) please let me know. I am aware you normally take on cases that are 'bigger' than this, but after the Recent Kira killings I feel such biggotory can not be tolerated. I am willing to negotiate a fee for this case, but I am hopeful £10 million CD will suffice? 

Yours respectfully,  
Alistar Conwey, Prime Minister of Canada. 

L 'hmm'd' and re-read the email. True, this case did not really check any of his boxes. However, after his earlier discussion with Mello about his own sexuality, L found it a lot more interesting. It hit *home* plus, this case would involve surveillance work, digging and a fair amount of cunning. It was, in essence, the perfect first 'official' case for K. 

"Tell them to inform the PM L and K will take the case. They can wire the money through to Wammy's account" L popped a candy in his mouth as he logged onto Tor. 

These vigilante groups were arrogant in their assumption they were untraceable if they used the Dark Net to communicate with each other. Too bad for them L was aware of this arrogance and used it against them. 

As Light set up the money transfer (surprising and impressing L with his dilligence) L began to hunt down 'Those without Mercy' 

"Oh, and convey to the PM from me that I would also be happy to ensure these biggots rot in jail for the crime of using such a *lame* name. 'Those without Mercy'? I mean really... " L muttered, fingers flying over the keyboard as he opened several wibdows. Light snickered at the comment and obediantly relayed it to the official. 

Light ended the phone call and logged onto Wammy's House Accounts. In L's personal account sat a cool 97.5 million, but in the Wammy's House account sat a staggering 635 billion pounds. As the transfer completed, Light shook his head in awe as the figure changed to 644 billion. It seemed L's cut from each case was only a million... 

L noticed Light working out the figures. 

"Wammy's House must come first, Light, I have orphans to think of. And they prove surprisingly expensive. Near, for example, has recently asked for his own dojo to be built to practice his Thai Chi in privacy. I admit I don't really deny them anything and they are probably spoiled rotten but... " 

Light smiled at L's generosity. He could see the love and fierce devotion shine in L's eyes everytime he spoke of 'his orphans' 

"Anyway, I am happy with that amount, I don't really spend a lot of money. I will set you up your own account for your share of case fees?" 

Light shook his head "Nope. We're in this together now. Change L Lawliet's account to L and K's. " 

"Oh, so you want joint access to my millions do you?" L teased, enjoying this easy going partnership. "Well, alright then, since your my fiance and everything. We will request a card to be ordered for you later. Do try not to waste all of our money on designer slacks, Mr Yagami" 

Light's jaw dropped in astonishment. Was L being serious? He could be so dry with his jokes sometimes he couldn't tell. He had only meant he would take his share from L's account! He hadn't meant to imply he expected full access to the vast amount of money L had earned over his career! 

L noticed Light's expression and gently placed a finger under his chin to close his mouth. 

"I am serious, Light. What is mine is now yours. You know I would give you anything in the world to make you happy. I really wouldn't give a damn if you spent 10 million on those vile potatoe chips you like so much... " 

Light let out a little moan of delight. He was rich! L loved him and trusted him that much to share his fortune with him. He shook his head, tears stinging his eyes as he thought of how lucky he was. 

L gently wiped them away and placed a soft kiss to Light's nose. 

"No tears. You can thank me later. Now, It's time to work. I want you to look into the death of the cabinet member and monitor all CCTV footage recorded around the Parliment hall for a week before the assisination. It is my experience the criminals often scope out the scene of the crime to plan their getaways and search for potential blind spots... " 

Light dazzedly nodded his head and rushed over to his desk again. 

He felt like he had finally found himself. He was K, working alongside the brilliant Detective L... who also happened to be his sweet, gorgeous fiance. 

"I'm on it. Just something quick to report, L, before I become too distracted in this" 

L glanced over his shoulder. "Yes?" 

"Just wanted to report that I love you very much and that I would be more than willing to show you my gratitude later this evening by rimming you into oblivion and giving you as many earth-shattering orgasms as your heart desires... " 

L spat out the sip of coffee he was taking and blushed violently. Fuck. Watari had access to the cameras in his office. 

He'd have to try and edit that out... 

"Thank you, K, for that report" L turned his attention back to his screen, but not before muttering "I love you too" 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

While L and K were busy working on their case, Watari decided it would be the perfect opportunity to plan their surprise Engagement party. He invited the Trio and the Yagami's to take afternoon tea with him in the gardens so they could start their plans. 

"It's got to be a big garden party! With rides, and a petting zoo, and lots of candy stalls for Rue! Oh, and loads of arcade stalls for the older students. Light *loves* arcade stalls. Maybe make it like the Spring Festival? It is almost a year since their first date, right? " 

Everyone stared at the bright young girl in front of them. What she had suggested was *perfect* it would have something to suit everyone, and would remind L and Light of their eventful first date... 

"Sayu-Chan, that is a marvelous idea!" Watari praised warmly "It is simply perfect. Well, now that we have our theme we must all work together to arrange this. I will look into hiring the petting zoo and fun fair attractions" 

"I'm on the arcade machines" Matt grinned. He knew some *wicked* games he was certain Light would love. 

"Leave the chocolate river to me" Mello nodded, even though no one had mentioned a chocolate river. "Hey, it's what L has always wanted. It's his engagement party, how awesome would it be if we could all go swimming in a chocolate river?" 

"Mels, there wouldn't be a chocolate river for long. You and Rue would probably eat all of it" Near teased. Mello had to blush a little at that, because it was pretty much the truth... 

"I will handle the seating and flower arrangements" Sachiko sighed dreamily "it will be good practice for their wedding... " 

Souichiro shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea how he was going to prove useful. He'd never planned such a gathering before. He'd always left such things to his wife. 

"Oh, don't worry dear, you can be in charge of hiring the venders and caterers. I can help you if needs be. Just order as many sweet vendors as possible and I'm sure it will be fine... But, wouldn't a nice hog roast and a firepit be lovely on a warm spring evening... " 

Souichiro frowned as his wife whipped out a notepad and began scrubbing down her numerous ideas. 

"What's the budget for this?" Sachiko paused and looked at Watari sheepishly. Some of her ideas were a little extravagant. 

"There isn't one" Watari smiled easily "knock yourself out, Sachiko-San " 

Sayu's eyes boggled. Had Watari just ordered her mother to knock herself out? Why would he do that? He had always seemed such a kind old man... 

Watari held a hand to his mouth to hide his smile as he saw how horrified and perplexed little Sayu appeared. 

"It is an English term of phrase, Dear Sayu. I was not asking your mother to literally knock her self out. It means... Do what you want, there is no limit" 

"Oooooh" Sayu nodded. "English is weird" 

Watari didn't argue with that, for the young Japanese girl was correct, English was a weird language with all the different prononciations and meanings for the exact same word. 

"Can we hire a fortune teller?" 

Watari nodded at Near. He didn't believe in such nonesence, but Near seemed very fascinated by it and what harm could it do? 

The rest of the afternoon was soon lost to a flurry of activity as the engagement party of the century began to take shape. 

****** 

After six hours of trawling through the Dark web, security footage and every available case file, L and K were certain they were onto a lead. The name Zack Gornings kept popping up. After some more digging they managed to hack Mr Gornings social media accounts and discovered he was a member of several anti-homosexual groups, with eye catching names such as 'GOD H8's FAGS' and 'ALL GAY'S MUST DIE' and the charming 'GAYS WILL BURN IN HELLFIRE' 

"Well, all people must die, be they gay, straight or attracted to penguins " L muttered and made another note in his rapidly filling case file on Zack Gornings. While evidence of a strong predjuce against homosexuals was not proof he was linked to the murder or a member of the vigilante group, L and K were both confident the man was the one they were looking for. 

"So, what now?" Light asked as L closed his file and resumed typing. 

"I am going to install monitoring software on his PC. If he is a member of the group we will soon find out. He's got up some pretty hefty security... " L nibbled his thumb. With a few clicks he had brushed that security away "But nothing I can't handle. So now, we wait and see what our homophobic friend gets up to overnight" 

"Great, so does that mean we can head up to the apartment so I can eat you out all night and book our first class passes to hell?" 

L giggled, totally uncaring if Watari heard their dirty talk or not at this point. He was just desperate to be alone with Light... 

"Sounds wonderful. Let's get on that, but Light, if we are to live up to our true potential and be very, very gay, I think we should probably make out a bit in the office first." 

Light grinned and pulled him into his arms. 

"What a fantastic idea. I wish 'Those Without Mercy' could see this... " 

And then Light snogged him senseless, and L found himself wishing 'Those Without Mercy' could see it too. 

******** 

As Light was fingering L open and sucking his cock at the same time, an idea flashed into L's mind with such clarity it startled him out of the haze of pleasure Light was pulling him into. 

"Ah! Li-Light, stop!" L gasped, his eyes clenched tightly as he tried to stop himself from bucking up into that sucking mouth. He had an important theory! He had to remember it! 

Light pulled away with a pout and looked down at him. 

"What?" 

"I know who their next target is!" L panted raggedy "You know how they were all alluding to attending the BlackBuzzard's concert on their twitter feeds? The lead singer, Jason Klutz is *gay* and is a known advocate of gay rights! He is the ideal target" 

While Light had to admit L's sudden revelation was a very good one, he did feel a bit put out L had been thinking of cases while he'd had his cock halfway down his throat. It didn't do much for his ego... 

L noticed Light's slightly sour expression and quickly pulled Light back on top of him. Their erections pressed together and they gasped into each other's mouths as they found themselves rocking together. 

"Light, fuck... You are so good" L moaned (aware he would need to stroke Light's ego a little) "I was...only thinking of... Jason Klutz cos he was once quoted as saying gay sex was easily the most pleasurable kind of sex and it *so* is with us and... Fuck! Light, yes! Right there, oh god,  fuck me please! " 

Light preened as L's sentances disolved into disjointed words and finally needy groans as Light trailed his cock over L's and pressed it teasingly to his twitching hole. 

"We'll get on that later... " Light grunted through clenched teeth as he pushed himself into that addicting heat "Gonna fuck you first" 

L cried out as Light propped his legs on his shoulders and practically bent him in two as he slammed into him. 

"Fuck! Light! So good, don't stop, fuck harder!" 

Enflammed by that passionate response, Light bore down on L and flexed his ass muscles, driving as deeply inside his lover as he could. L wailed and clutched at the sheets as he felt Light's heavy balls slam into his own with every forceful thrust. 

It was physically quite demanding for Light, fucking L so forcefully and vigiorusly, but it was worth it. Within five minutes,  L was on the brink, his over-stimulated prostate and leaking cock filling Light with a fierce pride that *he* was the one to cause such passion in him.  

"Gonna come... Fuck... Light, don't stop, fuck me, oh god, OH GOD!" 

Light smirked into L's neck as his forceful thrusts sent L over the edge, his body clamped down around his cock and L *screamed* as his cock shot out ropes of come. Light clamped his teeth into L's neck as the powerful contractions of L's ass forced his own come to spurt out of him. 

Light thrusted a few more times, gentler now L was shivering and gasping beneath him, and filled him to the brim with come. He withdrew and watched in fascination as L's pink hole twitched as a dribble of come leaked out of him. 

He always felt so damn masculine and *virile* when he saw that. When he made his lover scream and cry out in passion... 

Light remembered his earlier promise and scooted down the bed to get closer to that twitching hole. L groaned brokenly as he felt Light's tongue sweep across his hole. 

"Oh, Light... I can't... Mmn! " 

Light chuckled against L's body and pushed his tongue inside the still contracting hole. He would see about that. If he had his way, L would be coming several more times tonight. He had a bargain to keep. A few gentle laps and sucks had L's breath picking up, and when Light drapped L's legs over his back to get closer to him, he noticed L was half hard again. 

'No such thing as can't! ' Light thought cheerfully as he concentrated on eating L out masterfully. L's legs spasmed around him and encouraged, Light pressed harder, flicking his tongue over the furled skin until L was hissing obscenties in French. 

'Oh fuck yes' Light thought, as L's gasps and slurs became increasingly more desperate. Perhaps it was the French, but he found himself nearly rock hard again. 

Light pulled away from L's hole and rubbed his cock against it. L instantly understood and keened softly with need. 

"Get on your hands and knees, and lift that sweet ass up for me" Light growled huskily. L was quick to comply and Light grabbed at his hips to steady himself. He speared himself inside L's body and gasped as L drew more and more pleasure out of him. His cock pulsed demandingly as he lunged in and out of L's body. Each thrust inside made his eyes roll back a little as his sensitive cockhead scrapped along those velvety inner walls. 

"Ha, haaa! Light, mmm. " 

L was mumbling and slurring into the pillow, sounding rather fucked (literally) as Light took his time and relished the feeling of moving in and out of him. 

The bed creaked as Light fucked L slowly, both of them much quieter this time. They moved their bodies together perfectly as they worked towards another climax. 

"Light, I love how you feel inside me" L slurred, lifting his hips a little more so Light could have full access to him. 

"Fuck yeah, lift those hips for me, you want my cock, don't you L? You *need* it" 

L squirmed at the dirty talk and nodded his head, arching his back even more and almost to the point of pain. Light growled in approval and suddenly began pounding into him roughly. L felt the first jets of come spurting out from Light's thrusting cock, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he slumped to the mattress. He came again, crying out as he ground his cock into the sheets and soaked them with his come. Light held L's hips up for him as he finished plunging inside. 

Both collapsed onto the bed, Light still inside L as they panted for breath. 

"Shit... " L moaned "how... many times? " 

Light leered "Only three. Catch a quick power nap, I am not finished with your ass yet" 

L groaned and screwed his eyes shut. It seemed he was in for a long, *hard* night... 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

The next morning a very sore and dazzed L Lawliet staggered into the dining room for breakfast. Light was still in the shower, his satisfaction very evident in the slight swagger to his step. L could only moan and *stagger* away from him. Light's knowing laughter hadn't helped him feel any better. 

'Well, maybe I will fuck you 4 times in one night and see how *you* feel afterwards' L thought sullenly as he tried to walk normally towards the table where the Yagami's and Watari were seated. 

"Morning, L, you look... Refreshed" Watari greeted dryly, noting L's wildly spiked hair and awkward gait. 

"Your son is a monster" L moaned in Sachiko's direction, before slumping into a chair and wincing at the impact. Sachiko's eyes shot to her husband's in panic as L let out a little whine of pain as he shifted in his seat. 

Watari instantly frowned in concern and leaned over him, whispering if he was alright and did he need to see the nurse. L blushed bright red and buried his face in his arms and asked for pancakes and coffee. 

Watari sighed, but it was obvious L was in no fit state to walk to the breakfast bar. He would have to have a word with Light about being a little more *considerate* of L... 

Souichiro shifted uncomforably as his wife fussed over L, asking very quietly if he was *torn* or in a great deal of pain. He did not need to hear this! Souichiro rushed to the breakfast bar with an excuse to his wife he would get more coffee (even though they had a fresh decanter on the table) 

"L, hunny, he didn't hurt you did he?" Sachiko whispered. 

L groaned in embarrassment but shook his head. 

"Okay, I just want you to know if anything bad ever happens you can always come to me. I'm sure Light just got a bit... carried away. A bit over enthusiastic? " 

L lifted his head and stared Sachiko straight in the eye as he muttered "Try 4 bouts of sex, 2 blowjobs and 3 rimjobs as overenthuastic and yes, you'd be about right" before he laid his head back onto his arms and *snored* 

Sachiko touched her cheek in surprise. L was fast asleep, clearly needing to catch up on the rest he hadn't had last night. As Souichiro walked back to the table Sachiko's eyes gleamed with humor. 

"Goodness! Your son *is* a Monster! An incubus, I'd say by the things he's done to poor Rue..." 

Souichiro paled. Whatever L had told his wife, he did not want to know. The fact the boy was walking like a cowboy and had fallen asleep at the breakfast table was enough to assure him Light and L had had quite the 'busy' night. He really didn't need to know more than that. 

But then Light swaggered in with that cocky smile of his and Souichiro buried his face in his hand. 

"Morning Mum, Dad, Rue... Eh, Rue?" Light prodded L's shoulder. L grumpily told him to fuck off and leave him alone and that he couldn't possibly come again in his sleep. 

Light kept his face perfectly blank as his mother quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"He's not a morning person" Light excused. 

No one bought that, so Light wandered off to get himself some coffee. Despite having virtually no sleep, he was feeling very refreshed and satisfied. Light grinned as he poured himself a drink. 

He couldn't *wait* to marry L. 

******** 

Completley oblivious to the upcoming celebrations, Light went to work that morning and checked up on the surveillance footage. He finally lost his ever-present smile as he watched and listened to the incriminating evidence. L had been right (as always) Zack Gornings was their man and he *was* going to target Jason Klutz that evening at the rock concert. 

L slowly made his way into the office and glared mildly at Light. 

"Never that many times again, Light." L moaned "My ass can't take it" 

"Aw, poor baby... " Light soothed but shut his mouth when L's glare amped up a notch. 

"*You* havnt taken it once up the ass, Light, so you have no idea how sore and tired I really am. So cut the 'poor baby' shit and go make me some pancakes with extra syrup. Now!" 

Light snapped his mouth shut and hurried off to do as he was commanded. There was no way in *hell* he was going to talk back to L when he was in a mood like that. He would be good and would do as he was told all day and make sure to coddle and fuss over L constantly... 

'I wonder if he wants to top me... I mean, it's something we've never even discussed before. It's only fair, if he wants to try it that way..  
I'm sure I can handle it. It's not really my thing but if that's what L wants... I will ask him later' Light rushed back into the kitchens and bowed before the chef. 

"I need to make L some pancakes with extra syrup, extra strawberries and some sprinkles on top STAT!" he panted in exhausted English. 

The chef stared at him blankly. 

"Best let him get on with it, Giles, God help him if he dosent " Watari snickered as he drifted past "Oh, and once you've done that I would like a word, Light" 

Light bit back a moan. Oh fuck... Watari did not look happy. 

He meekly began gathering ingredients. Once he made the pancakes he and Watari delivered them to L, who merely waved at them in thanks, and continued his conversation with the rock concert management. Security needed to be tighter and L had requested the presence of a hundred police officers in civilian dress to surround the stage. 

As L was busy talking and stuffing his face with pancakes, Watari called Light over to him with a crook of his finger. 

Light shuffled over to him and tried to look innocent. It didn't work. 

"Explain" 

And so, Light falteringly found himself explaining their rather vigorous nocturnal endeavors to a poker-faced Watari. 

"It's no wonder he's in pain!" Watari finally hissed "Have you asked him if he's torn or bleeding? He's walking as if he is. Goodness sake, Light, I know your young and think you know everything there is to know about sex but you clearly do *not*" 

Light shuffled his feet guiltily. No, he had not asked any of those things. He hadn't even *thought* about them. 

Watari sighed and shook his head in despair "Light, homosexual sex is obviously an enjoyable... Persuit, but basic human anatomy cannot be ignored. Just... Oh god, just read up on safe sex and Google it. If I find out L has a rupture again I will skin you alive" 

"Well, he was into it!" Light defeanded hotly. 

"Have you ever been penetrated, Light?" Watari asked icely "No, I did not think so. Don't persume to know such things when you have not exprienced them. I want you to spend the next hour researching whilst I ask the Trio to help out with this case. L will be going to see the nurse whether I have to drag him there myself" 

L, who had finished his conversation and was now staring at them with  frightened, wide eges. 

"No! Not the nurse! I'm fine! I was bleeding a bit this morning but-" 

Light gasped as Watari marched over to L, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out the door. 

"Research! " he barked over his shoulder at Light. Light quickly sat down and began googling franticly. 

If he'd hurt L then he would never forgive himself. Suddenly, his stud-like arrogance vanished in a flash and he felt like the biggest twat in the world. He slumped further into his seat as he settled back to read... 

(Meanwhile, in the Nurse's office) 

L hissed when the elderly nurse snapped on a pair of gloves and advanced upon him. 

"Stay back, Ethel, or I will kick you" L warned, already raising a leg in preparation. There was no chance in *hell* he was letting that old woman near his ass. 

Watari gave him the *look* and L regretfully lowered his leg. It seemed there was a chance in hell afterall then... 

He huffed and shucked his jeans. He snapped at the nurse to get on with it and stop staring at his ass. Watari breathed deeply and counted from 1 to 10 in a bid to hold onto his sanity. 

When Ethel began her examination L screeched in shock and tried to pull away from her probbing finger. The lube she used was cold, and he was not used to that. Light always warmed it first, and his fingers felt a damnside better than her stumpy old finger prodding at him. L glared at the clock on the wall as five minutes passed. What was the woman doing in there? 

"Are you quite finished poking around in my ass?" L snarled as the nurse *finally* removed her finger. 

"Honestly Mr Lawliet, you can be such a nuisence. I was giving you a prostate examination as well, obviously you are healthy in that regard but two birds with one stone and that... " 

L continued to glare at her. He knew very well that Prostate cancer was a concern for middle-aged men over 50. He was not yet 23 years old, so the doctor was being a wee bit previous with *that* examination. 

"Anyway, you have a slight tear in your rectum. You will need to apply a topical ointment and abstain from penatritive sex for a minimum of 7 days to allow the wound to heal and minimize the risk of infection. I will see you in a weeks time to make sure you are fully healed. And Mr Lawliet? I would recommend suggesting to your... Very vigorous and apparently well endowned lover that anal and vaginal sex are quite different things. More lube, more care and more gentleness is needed! " 

L squirmed. He felt like he was fifteen years old again. 

"Thank you. Can I get back to my case now" L seethed "I do actually have important things to be doing"

"Of course, Mr Lawliet, and please make sure to add looking up safe sex on your to do list. See you next week"

L stomped out of the room as the Nurse and Watari sniggered. 

Once he had taken five minutes to calm down and neck three cups of sugar-infused tea for substanance, L returned to the office were he was completely unsurprised to see the Trio had taken up residence. 

"L... Are you okay? I'm so sorry... Shit, I had no idea... " Light whimpered, looking very pitiful indeed. 

L sighed and shook his head. He couldn't be mad at Light, neither of them had been aware of these consequences (which was pretty stupid on their part) 

"I'm fine. I will discuss it later. Boys, fill me in on what's happened." L paused as he noticed how close Matt and Mello were sitting. Hmm, seems there had been a development there was well. Still, one thing at a time. He had endured an evil-looking seventy year old witch's finger up his ass, so he could easily get this case solved and closed tonight. 

They prepared for the assisination attempt all afternoon and when it was time for the band to come out, L had eyes on a group of suspicious looking young men clad in black band t-shirts. They seemed... jumpy. Nervous. Like they were waiting for something. 

L ordered the plain-clothed officers to tighten around the group and be prepared. As Jason Klutz bounced onto the stage and greeted his audience, L's hawk-like gaze saw Zack reach for a concealed pistol. 

"Now!" L snapped and the screen exploded in uproar. Zack fired two shots, one going straight through the drummer's head and killing him instantly, while the other missed Jason by mere inches. 

L and K were both speaking to police officers and giving them orders to use lethal force if needed. Zack had committed murder in front of thousands, L did not care if he was dead or alive so long as he was stopped. The police eventually subdued the gang and marched them out of the rapidly emptying arenea... 

L sighed and whipped off his headset. 

Another case done and dusted. It was just a shame the drummer had been killed in the process. 

L sent a quick email to the Caniadan PM to inform him 'Those Without Mercy' were en-route to a prison cell and that he would send all survillence footage and prosecution notes to the Canidian police force. 

Once that was done, L turned his attention to Light. 

"Boys, send all the necessary evidence and close this case. Light, a word"

Mello looked between the couple and hastily looked away again. He did not want to be in Light's shoes right now. 

Light meekly followed L out of the office. When L did not speak to him, and walked up to their apartment in silence, Light had the horrifying thought that perhaps this was the end... 

Once they were inside the flat, L locked the door behind them and launched himself into Light's arms. 

Light was incredulous as L breathlessly told him about how 'that witch' stuck a finger up him and told him they couldn't shag for a week. L also explained about what he had learned about the delicate tissue of the anal canal and how they had *both* been stupid and taken things too far the other day... 

"L, do you want to fuck *me*? " Light blurted out. It was their thing right, an eye for an eye? 

L scowled at him "Not particularly. No offense, Light, but it seems like a lot of hard work and I am quite lazy. Plus, I like being on the bottom. That said... I will do it if you want me to? "

"I think you should. I mean, I think we should try it, just once? So I can understand and be more considerate of you? "

L shrugged his shoulders "Okay then. Go take a bath, hygiene is *very* important."

Light sighed and headed towards the bathroom. How could a day that had started so damn good go downhill so quickly? 

L watched an entire episode of NCIS before Light emerged from the bathroom. He hadn't bothered getting dressed. 

L bit his lip, thinking back to the materials he had read that afternoon. Right. Lube. Prep. Go slow. He could do this. 

"I'm probably going to be a shit top" L muttered as he followed Light into the bedroom. 

"Well, let's just see about that" Light smiled kindly, even though he found himself hoping L wouldn't enjoy it that much... 

(1 hour later) 

L scowled as he stared up at the ceiling. It hadnt really gone to plan. Light had started crying like a little bitch after the first finger and L found himself 'not in the mood' soon after that. Still, they were world class detectives and they were investigating their sexuality. 

So they had bravely perservered. L had tried to relax Light as much as he could, but by the second inch he was so tense L actually found it painful. 

"Fuck sake, Light, man up!" L snapped when Light sobbed that L was 'too big!' (L had gone two inches in, he still had another five to go!) 

This was apparently the right thing to say to motivate Light to try harder to to relax. He did and L finally slipped inside him. 

He had to admit it did feel kind of nice. Hot. Tight. He could see why Light liked it so much. He set up a hesitant rhythm that had Light biting at the pillow, but sadly not in passion. 

L rolled his eyes at Light's dramatic wailing and forced himself to come. It was completely unsatisfying and he withdrew with an angry scowl. 

He really was a shit top, wasn't he? 

"So... That was awful" Light finally murmured when L had began stuffing haribo in his mouth. 

"Yes, yes it was" L replied mildly "I would rather not switch things around again if that's alright with you.Perhaps now you will have a better understanding of *why* it is important to stretch me out properly first?"

Light nodded his head rapidly. L was amazing. He took his cock like a goddamn champion! After experiencing it from L's perspective he would make sure to fuss over L even more now. 

L smirked smugly as Light cooed over him and offered to run him a relaxing bath. 

He had completely missed Light's prostate *on purpose* 

Not that he would be telling Light that. There were somethings that were better left unsaid, and reaching the shit sex and sex-related injury milestone had shaken them both. 

Best to keep things as they are. 

"Baby, your baths ready! Do you want me to make you a cup of tea and bring it in to you?"

L's smug grin grew. Definitely better to keep things as they were...


	15. NUPTULIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After L's injury, Light is on his best behaviour but L suffers a Hypoglycemic relapse that threatens the engagement party from going ahead... Will L recover in time? Will there be a chocolate river? What's up with Matt and Mello? And what the heck is Light planning??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, I have been suffering from major writers block lately. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I'm in that mood where I'm not 100% happy with anything I write. 
> 
> Some feedback and kudos would be appreciated! Might help me get my mojo back (shrugs)

After the closure of the 'Homophobic Canadian' case (as Light dubbed it) Light was keen to get involved in more cases but L... Well, L was not. L hadn't even greeted him this morning yet. Light knew L wasn't a morning person, but he seemed very tired and grumpy when he'd gotten up that morning and had even let Light go ahead of him to the office. 

Infact, now Light could look at him properly, he noticed L looked exhausted as he lay limply on the sofa, a book in his hand that he made no real attempt to read.

"L, Babe, you okay?" Light asked when he noticed L hadn't even eaten the donuts he'd brought him earlier. He appeared even paler than usual too... 

Instantly alert, Light pushed his case files away and went to him. L's eyes swiveled to him but he made no further effort to move. 

"L, are you sick?" Light whispered, kneeling and placing a hand on L's forehead. It was clammy... 

'Sweats, Pallor, Lack of energy... ' Light listed the early symptoms of a hypoglycemic attack and called Watari at once. He wasn't willing to risk hesistating. He'd done enough damage by causing L to have a tear in his rectum, he would not fail him again. 

Light spoke briefly to Watari explaining L seemed out of sorts. When L didn't open his mouth or but in they both realized there was something very wrong indeed. 

"Make him drink something sugary, he's probably off his food. I'm on my way, and Light? Well done for spotting the symptoms so quickly and ringing me" 

Light flushed at the praise, especially after his mishap the otherday "Thank you, Watari" 

Light hung up and hurried to the fridge. He grabbed some juice and a straw, and just like Watari had done, made L take small sips. 

"Light, I feel very dizzy" L slurred "I don't think I am very well" 

Light managed a small smile at L's cuteness, despite his concern. 

"No, Baby, I don't think you are very well either. Watari is coming to check up on you now. Think you can manage a few more sips of juice for me?" 

L opened his mouth expectantly like a baby bird waiting for food. Light popped the straw back in and L took a few more sips. 

"Good boy, that's it" Light praised as L finished the bottle "Once Watari has checked you over I want you to curl up in bed and have a rest" 

"Work, though... " L muttered "Cases" 

"The Trio will be helping me out" Light soothed, hoping that the boys would infact help him. It seemed to help relax L anyway. 

Watari entered the room, briefcase in hand, and went straight to L's side. One look at the pallor of his skin had him frowning. After performing a few tests Watari was satisfied with his diagnosis-L was indeed suffering a rare Hypoglycemic dip. His Glucose levels were very low dispite the sugar he had been eating. 

"What can we do to help him?" Light whispered. L had fallen asleep, his breath a little shallow. 

"He needs to have a concentrated Glucose and Saline infusion which will mean he will be attached to drip for a few days. I will ask the trio to assist you here, they will be quite prepared to do so, as they have done so before when L has been sick" 

L shifted in his sleep and Light saw the red flush sweeping across his cheeks. 

"Watari... He is going to be okay, isn't he?" Light asked in a small voice. Watari felt himself soften a little at the tears in Light's eyes.  

"Yes, he will be. His Dr will be summoned at once and I will be looking after him as well" 

Light should have felt reassured by that. L was in the best hands possible, he knew that, but he loved him so much. And when you love someone so dearly no matter how much reassurance you have you would always worry about them. 

******** 

Matt, Mello and Near arrived at L's office once L had been taken to the hospital wing. Light could barely concentrate on the screen in front of him as he stared blindly at it as he thought of L. 

Near took mercy on him and sent him to go and spend some time with his family. Light was taking up space in the office and wasn't much of a help. They were L's heirs, they could handle it. 

Light thanked them and wandered off to find his mother. She would know what to do. 

He found her sitting in the conservatory, carefully pressing the Lilly L had given her. She looked up as Light approached but the smile slipped from her face at Light's expression. 

"Light, Darling, what's wrong?" 

Light rushed to his mother and wrapped his arms around her, unable to repress the sobs that burst from deep within his chest. 

"M-mum, L's... L's had a relapse and he-he's on a drip and I feel so useless!" 

Sachiko sighed and stroked her son's hair soothingly. She had not seen her son in such a state of absolute sobbing sorrow since he had been a small child. His love for L was so powerful it broke down all of his barriers. 

"Oh, my love, hush now. L is in the best possible hands, Watari-San will look after him, you know he will" 

Light nodded against her shoulder, waves of misery wafting off him. Sachiko soothed him the best she could, despite her own fears about L's condition.  
The party was scheduled for that Saturday. Everything had been booked and paid for. It would be such a shame if L's ill-health prevented it from going ahead at the last minute. 

'But then, his health is the most important thing' Sachiko thought decisevley. Light was sniffling into her shoulder and she squeezed him encouragingly. 

"Light, come with me to the  gardens. Let's gather some nice flowers to put by L's bedside, he will appreciate it" Sachiko gently pulled away from her son and wiped away his tears "Keep busy, Darling, it's what's gotten me through so many times of stress" 

Light nodded and let his mother lead him into the gardens as if he was still her little boy and with her help gathered a beautiful arrangement of flowers for L. 

"They are lovely, and L will appreciate the meanings of them" Sachiko nodded "How about we bake some cookies with Sayu? I'm sure L would appreciate those too, hmm?" 

Light smiled tentatively. 

'Thank God for mothers' he thought, as Sachiko took his hand in hers and squeezed it warmly, sending her strength through that simple gesture. 

******** 

L, meanwhile, was in the throes of a nightmare. In his fevered mind, Light was once again Kira. Light had rejected his love for him and had thrown his engagement ring at his feet while laughing spitefully at him. 

'Like I could ever love *you*' Light spat, his Amber eyes narrowed in disgust 'You're pathetic, L.Lawliet, and I would sooner slit your throat than kiss you' 

L screamed as Light advanced towards him, the blade of a knife glinting in his hand. Unaware of the hands trying to soothe him, L lashed out blindly as Light pressed the blade against his throat and dragged it across. His blood gushed out of him and he looked helplessly into those cruel, mocking eyes as Light grinned at him. All L could see was red, covering his chest, covering Light's laughing face... And then nothing... 

"L!" Watari snapped, forcing L's thrashing body to the bed and pining it there. 

L whimpered and jerked awake, his hands clutching at his throat to try and slow the bleeding. 

"L, it's me, Shh, you're okay. It was a bad dream, relax now, I'm here" 

L chocked and reached blindly for Watari, and Watari folded him into his arms at once. L sobbed into his shoulder and Watari rocked him, whispering soothing words until L seemed to come back to himself once again, the terrors of his nightmare retreating back to the darkness they'd came from.  

"Watari, I dreamt he was Kira again! He slit my throat and fuck! It was so real, God! it was so real" L gasped, his heart racing in his chest as he replayed those horrific images in his head. 

"He loves you more than anything in this world, L. That sounds like a terrifying dream, but it was just a nightmare, Dear, only that. Light loves you and one day he will marry you" 

L clutched at Watari, trying to calm himself down. Watari was right, Light loved him. Light had proposed to him and had burnt the Death note. It had just been a horrible dream, nothing more. 

"That's it" Watari soothed as L slumped into his arms, his breathing finally evening out as he slowly fell asleep. 

He knew in his heart L would always carry the fear of Light reverting back to Kira inside him, but he was hopeful as the years passed the fear would lessen. Watari gently lay L back on the bed and checked his temperature. It was 38.5, and though still higher than he'd like it to be, it was an improvement. 

Watari rang the boys, knowing they would be anxious to find out how their mentor was doing. Mello snatched the phone up and worriedly asked if L was going to die. Watari reassured all three that L was not going to die, and that he just needed to rest while his fever broke. He advised the Trio to continue planning the party, it was only Tuesday and he suspected with a few days of rest L would be well enough for it by Saturday. The Yagami's would be returning to Japan the following Tuesday, and he wanted them to return home happy that their son was in safe hands. England, and Wammy's would be Light's new home until the New Year, when it was planned L and Light would go to Japan to celebrate with Light's family. 

As L slept Watari doubled checked the catering orders and shook his head in dismay. 100 gallons of melted chocolate had been ordered for Mello's chocolate river. He could only dread the mess L and Mello would create with that... 

Watari startled when he noticed L was once again awake and staring at him intently. 

"You're planning something, Watari" L accused "I know that look on your face" 

Watari kept his expression perfectly neutral as he tucked the sheets back around L's shoulders. He eyed the drips and was pleased to see the infusions were being absorbed at a steady pace. 

"As if, L" Watari smiled "How are you feeling?" 

"Tired. Dizzy. Bit upset. I hated that dream. Where's Light? He should be by my bedside fussing over me" L pouted, looking quite put out Light wasn't at his side. 

He didn't have to worry. Within fifteen minutes Light, Sachiko and Sayu were outside of the hospital wing. L sat up a little in his bed, hoping he didn't look as wretched as he felt. He just wanted to see his Light, to reassure himself Light was still innocent... 

"L!" Light rushed to him, his concern for his lover making him forget L's alias. L sighed into his arms and Sayu's keen brown eyes settled on him. He supposed it would have come out anyway... 

"I suspected as much" Sayu smiled "But you are still Rue to me" 

L smiled and held out his free arm. Sayu rushed to his side and nestled against him, both Yagami siblings clutching onto him tightlty. Sachiko perched on the edge of his bed and admired the scene in front of her. Both of her children loved L dearly, as did she. 

"L, my love" Light nuzzled against his neck "Are you alright? I've been so worried" 

L gently patted Light's back as Sayu's little arms wound around his neck. 

"I am better. I think. I will be fine, Light, please don't worry so much. Okasan, those are beautiful flowers" 

Sachiko smiled and handed the small bouquet of flowers to him. Each one carefully picked to represent health, healing, devotion and love. 

"Thank you... " L smiled down at the flowers, his heart swelling. The demon in his dreams was not the sweet young man at his side. He was a fear that he would overcome. 

"We baked you some cookies too" Light gestured to the Tupperware box "Do you feel up to trying some?" 

L shifted, careful not to jar the drips attached to either wrist. When he realized he couldn't move he shrugged and opened his mouth expectantly. Sayu grabbed the Tupperware before Light could reach for it and pulled out a cookie. She gently presented it to L and he bit into it. 

"Well? Is it good?" Sayu asked, leaning forward expectantly as L chewed and swallowed. 

"Sayu. I am going to have to reconsider asking you to be my personal nurse. Do you think you could be my personal cookie baker? These are the best cookies I've *ever* had" 

Sayu squealed in joy and fed L the remaining half of the cookie. Light knew L well enough to know he was just being kind to his sister.  Some of the cookies had burnt slightly, but L ate them all willingly enough. 

"That's better, your color is returning to you" Sachiko sighed in thankfulness. 

L smiled "What color?" He joked, meaning to put them at ease. He didn't want them worrying about him. The Yagami's should be enjoying their break in England, not sat in the hospital wing with him. 

"That pale pink flush you have, that makes you look so beautiful" Light smiled softly "It enhances your eyes, makes them shine almost silver in some lights" 

L flushed, that well loved pink tinge spreading across his face that did indeed make his eyes shine with a soft silver glow. 

"Guys, please, I'm gonna puke" Sayu complained, even as she admired the sweep of color across L's face. 

"Hush now, Sayu" Sachiko reprimanded "I think we should go and find your father and leave these two to spend some time together" 

Sayu pouted but did release her hold around L's neck. She surprised him with her actions and her words as she placed a sweet kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear "I always knew you were L, but please stay my Rue. I love you, Rue" 

L blinked back tears as he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"I l-love you too, Sayu-Chan" he finally stuttered. Sachiko beamed at the declaration and dipped her head at the boys she herself loved dearly. 

"We will be back to see you later. Try and rest soon" 

L nodded and watched them leave the room. Once the door had closed he flicked his eyes back to Light. 

"I must tell you something, Light. I am not telling you this to upset you, but there is an English supersition that when you share a dream you break it. Earlier today Watari said I was in the grip of a fever and... and I had a dream. It was a terrible dream. You said you didn't love me and threw my ring at me-" 

Light hissed and turned his head away, his stomach churning at the very thought of it. 

"And then you slit my throat and I died" L finished softly. 

"I would *never* harm you!" Light cried, tears of anguish pouring from his eyes as he imagined the terrible dream L had had. 

'Once, you would have. You would have danced on my grave when you were Kira... But you are not that man now. You are my Knight' 

L blinked back another wave of tears and reached for Light's hand. 

"You are my Knight. You are my *world* Light. I did not mean to upset you, I was just breaking a dream. I'm sorry" 

Light shook his head and kissed that pale throat that his dream image had slit so cruely. 

"I love you, L, I will always love you" Light whispered "I would never hurt you, not willingly! I'm still cut up about *that* and... " 

L hushed Light and shifted in the bed. Light, careful to not tangle the drips, climbed in beside him and wrapped his arms around him. 

"It's okay, Light. It was a mistake, that's all. I can't wait to sleep with you again. I miss it... " L admitted quietly "You were funny though! 'You're too big L!'" 

Light huffed at L's teasing but cuddled even closer. Yes, he had embarrassed himself a bit then. He just couldn't handle what L could and it made him love him even more. 

"You should just take it as a compliment that you have a big cock" Light finally sniffed, but L could hear the humor in it. 

"I thought that was *your* kink, Mr Yagami" L purred, feeling a simmer of arousal stir in his belly. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, but he was wracked with the sudden desire to see Light's desire for him... 

L pressed a kiss to Light's cheek and whispered softly in his ear. Light stiffened in surprise, but his hand drifted to his stirring cock and squeezed it. 

"You want me to... Here?" 

"Yes" L sighed "I want to see you" 

Light's breathing sped up as he unbuttoned his slacks and slipped them down his hips. L sucked in a breath as he felt the brush of Light's cock against his thigh. 

Light licked his palm, eyes locked on L's, and then lowered it to his cock. L watched him intently, his face flushed with desire as he felt Light fist his cock and begin to rock his hips. 

"L... Fuck... " Light whispered, his eyes fluttering closed as he fucked his own fist "You're so beautiful, fuck I want you" 

L's breathing was ragged and his eyes were blown with lust as Light  groaned into his neck and pumped himself harder. 

"L... L... " Light moaned, completely shameless in his passion as he was brought closer to the edge. He could smell L's marshmallow shower gel, feel the heat of him in his arms. 

"Come for me, Light, I want to see it" L whispered hotly as Light's hips shifted in exquisite agony. 

"Yes, fuck, L, I love you, I love you so much!" Light gasped, his come spurting out of him in thick jets as he shuddered in L's arms. L held him tightly and shivered as he heard the slick noises of Light's hand skimming over his cock, milking every last drop of come out. 

"L... God, the things you do to me" Light gasped hoarsely as he opened his eyes and saw those fathomless dark orbs staring back at him. 

L squirmed, his own arousal pulsing between his legs. Light shifted down the bed at once and pulled L's baggy sleep pants down. 

"Li-Light" L whimpered, hips bucking helplessly as Light licked a hot stripe up his cock, directly on the throbbing vein. 

"Let me take care of you, My love" Light whispered "Lay back and let me worship you" 

L shuddered at the words, so potent coming from one who had once viewed himself as a god, and cried out softly as Light kissed the weeping tip of his cock then eased his lips over the tip of his cock and lowered his head. 

"Light! Oh, oh, more, please" L whined, slim hips pistoning off the bed as Light opened his mouth to him, sucking strongly as he let L take his pleasure. 

"Too close, going to come!" L gasped, his head spinning as he tried to find control. Light bobbed his head faster at the warning and L could only let his head fall back to the pillow and gasp breathlessly as he came. 

Light groaned around the throbbing erection and swallowed all L had to give. L was unusually silent as he came, his head thrown back as he shot out load after load down Light's throat. The intensity of it rocked him, and he found tears of pleasure sliding from his eyes as Light lapped at his cock. Light cleaned him up before gently tucking him back in. 

L scarecely managed to slur out an 'I love you' before he passed out. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The next day, L found himself feeling *much* better. 

Light stayed by his side constantly, fed him cake, refilled the drips with Watari's assistance and even managed to sneak in another crafty blow job when Watari went off for a smoke break. 

Light was feeling very pleased with himself when Watari returned twenty minutes later and happily exclaimed at how well he was looking after L. L was fast asleep, completely sated and out of it. Of course, only Light knew why L was resting so soundly and he smiled 'innocently' at Watari and thanked him. 

They looked over L's charts together and Light learnt all he could about L's condition. One day he would be the one to take care of him when Watari was no longer around. He wanted to prove to the old man he was prepared to do so. 

"So, his current Glucose level is at 78% once it reaches 87% he will be allowed off the drips?" 

"Yes. I should imagine he will be here another day and a half at most. He's being surprisingly docile about it all, the last time this happened he was a nightmare to keep in bed. He even ripped one of the drips out and tried painting a picture out of his blood he was that feverish... You're presence seems to soothe him" Watari glanced at L, who looked very peaceful as he snored softly. 

"He told me about that nightmare. He said telling me would 'break the dream' or something" Light admitted quietly "Why would he dream something like that, Watari?" 

Watari carefully considered his answer as he finished filling in L's medical charts. 

"I believe it is because his greatest fear is loosing you. L... has very rarely let anyone come as close to him as you have. I believe he is even closer to you than even the Trio or myself. I cannot say much about L's past, but he had a very rough childhood and it has left him with scars he will carry for the rest of his life. L fears letting people in, but at the same time he loves intensely. I believe that dream was just his subconscious fears of abandonment manifesting themselves" 

Light nodded, his mind reeling at the words 'rough childhood' and 'scars' there was still so much he didn't know about L, and perhaps *would* never know. L was like an abyss, never ending, dark and full of unseen things. For all his efforts to learn more about the man he loved, his only answers appeared to be more questions. That was so typically 'L' Light found himself smiling dryly at the thought. Perhaps he would never get to know L as deeply as he wanted to, perhaps it was just impossible to fully know someone who was so enigmatic and secrative by their very nature? 

"I believe in time L will discuss his childhood with you, Light, but do not press him to tell you for L will hide from you if you do that. When he first arrived at Wammy's I admit I thought of him as a skittish animal and so I treated him as such. I gave him the time he needed and tried to build up his trust from a distance. It worked, and L came to me. Since that day I have thought of him as my own son. You have lived a very different life from him, and your perspectives on love and trust will therefore differ. L loves you, but he does not trust you implictly- his own past expriences prevent him from doing so. Give him time and space and I am confident he will learn to fully trust you in time, just as he has done with me" 

Light swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He knew he loved L unconditionally, but the more Watari spoke the more he realized behind those stormy eyes lay a vast ocean of secrets and mysteries he would never fully understand. As someone who saught out knowledge relentlessly, this was troubling to him. He wanted to know everything there was to know about L, but he would not risk him putting his guard up around him either... 

"Love is patient , Watari. I will be patient" Light finally answered and Watari dipped his head. 

"That it is, Light, and patience is a virtue that will always be rewarded. Now, I think I will check in with the boys and offer them some assistance. I am content to leave L in your hands for the next day or so if that is acceptable to you?" 

Light sat up a little straighter. Watari obviously trusted him a great deal to allow that to happen! 

"I won't leave his side, I promise. If anything goes wrong I will contact you immediately " Light assured "Could you please tell the Trio how thankful we are for their help. I know they are probably stepping in just for L's sake but I really appreciate it too" 

"They are a close knit group, L and those boys. Sometimes even I get left out of their little plans. Last year L gave them all permission to  leave the house at midnight and drove them to the woods. They spent L's birthday camping in the woods eating candy and telling ghost stories" Watari shook his head fondly at the memory "You are a new face, Light, but as L's partner you already have their respect and support. I hope oneday they will think of you as their friend as well" 

Light smirked as he imagined the four of them camped out in the woods. He could just imagine L scaring the younger ones with ghost stories while he stuffed his face with candy. It was an endearing thought. 

Once Watari had bid him goodbye, Light decided to tidy up L's room a little. The flowers he and has mother picked where placed in a vase next to the bed and where surrounded by handmade get well soon cards from the children. 

"I should make you a card too" Light decided, pulling out his phone and texting Sayu. Within fifteen minutes his little sister had arrived with her crayola craft box in tow. 

The siblings settled down and spent the afternoon making cards. They hadn't even realized L was awake until Light glanced up and noticed L watching them with a soft look in his eyes. 

"Rue! How long have you been awake?" Sayu gasped. 

"A half hour or so. I was just enchanted by watching you make cards for me. It's very sweet of you" 

Sayu blushed and proudly handed over her card. She had drawn a daisy and covered it with silvery glitter. 'Get well soon, Rue!' headed the top of the card, the words picked out with a deep blue glitter. 

"This is lovely, thank you, Sayu-Chan" L read the card and felt his heart flutter. Sayu had written 'I really hope you feel better soon, big brother! I love you lots and lots and lots xx' 

Light passed L his card, and L smirked when he saw Light had attempted to draw Pocky holding a white rose. It was sweet, even is Pocky did look more like a dog than a Panda. 

"These are wonderful, thank you" L added them to the pile cards scattered around the vase. Sayu knew the final preparations were being made for the party, so did her best to keep Light and L as distracted as possible. After a few games of Snakes and Ladders evening was drawing on. 

"It's been lovely having you here, Sayu-Chan" L gnawed at his lip and then whispered something in Light's ear. Light raised a brow but knelt down and picked up the package under L's bed. 

"I'm going to miss you very much when you go home, but I want you to keep foccused on doing well in school, okay? I've got something for you" L passed Sayu the package. She ripped into the wrapping and revealed a real first aid kit and nurses kit. 

"Oh wow! Thank you so much!" Sayu stared at all the shiney medical tools and dressings. 

"I was going to give it to you before you left, but I wanted you to have it now. It will feel like a long time, six months, but if you work hard at school the time will fly by and Light and I will be back in Japan before you know it" L patted Sayu's hand, aware of how much the girl was dreading leaving them the following week. "Plus, Light and I will webcam with you, I will want to know how well your doing in school and half way around the world or not, it is a big brother's duty to check up on  his little sister, right?" 

Sayu nodded her head rapidly, feeling much more reassured about leaving than she had been. When she finally left the hospital wing to find her parents, she was filled with a fierce determination to do as best as she possibly could next term. 

"You can wrap her round your little finger" Light smirked "She's going to study her ass off to impress you now" 

L returned the smirk "I just motivated her a little, that's all. It's getting late, why don't you go and see your parents?" 

Light shook his head and checked on the drips "Watari is with the Trio and I am staying here to take care of you. Do you need the bathroom or anything? " 

L sighed. Yes, he did, but he didn't really want Light escorting him there. He didn't like Light seeing him so weak. 

Light seemed to know what he was thinking and gently detached the drips from L's hands and helped him out of bed. 

"It's my pleasure to help you, L. I'm going to change the sheets, why don't you go and have a quick bath or shower? Call me if you need me" 

L shuffled off, a small blush on his cheeks as he glanced at Light over his shoulder. The young man was already stripping his bed and tidying things up. 

"You know, Light, if you carry on like this you will be putting Sayu out of a job" L teased. 

"She can keep the nurses job, as long as I'm your Knight and Husband i'll be happy enough" 

L spent the whole time he was in the bath wondering how on earth he had been so blessed. 

******** 

Watari had called a meeting with Wammy's staff to go over the catering arrangements for Saturday. All the party orgainsers were in attendance and Souichiro Yagami began by listing off the various venders he had managed to secure. Next, Sachiko proudly declared her lanterns were nearly ready. Each student at Wammy's house had been tasked with creating paper lanterns to string up. Mello's chocolate river trench was being dug up and the lower half of the gardens were cornered off in preparation. The funfair rides would start arriving from tomorrow, and Watari had already thought of the perfect excuse should L enquire about the noise and vehicles. 

"In a way it's probably a good thing L is out of action at the moment, because if he wasn't he would have found out what we were planning by now" Mello rolled his eyes and deepened his voice as he mimicked L "I don't like surprises, Mello" 

Matt snickered at the impression and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. 

"Can't really blame him, you've given him some awful surprises, Mels" 

Mello sniffed indignantly. Matt would see, as soon as L laid eyes on his chocolate river everyone would know Mello's surprises were the best. 

"Anyway, back to the planning" Sayu butted in "The engagement party marks the one year anniversary of their first date, and Light and I have been planning something special. Light wants to propose to L again in front of all of the students" 

"They are going to love that" Near smirked, just imagining the stage being swarmed by teary-eyed six year olds... 

******** 

L summoned Ryuk to him when Light went to feed their fish. He hadn't had much opportunity to speak to the Shinigami and was surprised at how guilty that made him feel. 

"Hey, Ryuk. How's the orchards?" L greeted as Ryuk poked his head in through the window. 

"They're great, I've eaten all the green apples. I'm starting on the red tomorrow to see which ones are the juciest" 

'Well, the red ones are riper so naturally they are juicier, but knock yourself out, Ryuk' L thought, stretching a kink out of his spine "That sounds like a good investigation. Let me know what you find out" 

Ryuk nodded, grinning excitedly like a puppy. 

"Ryuk, Light burnt the Death Note, is there any way he could regain his memories of being Kira?" 

Ryuk shrugged "Don't think so, nope. Why? Is he acting all Kira-y again? " 

L smiled and shook his head "No. That was just something I needed to hear. You'd best go, feel free to hang out in our office if you want, I don't expect you to spend all your time in the orchards. Besides, I might need your assistance on some of our investigations" 

"Oooh, more secret missions? " 

L smirked "Yes, plenty more. Once I'm well again we will see what we can sort out, okay?" 

"Right! Uhoh, Lighto's on his way. I'll be in the orchards!" 

L sighed and shook his head fondly. Ryuk was exceptionally easy to control and divert. He was like a child or a puppy. L sometimes found it hard to remember the being was an actual god of death. 

Light entered the room, a small smile on his face. 

"We're going to be grandparents, L, there's fish eggs in the aquariam! I'd put money on them belonging to Cakeface and Banoffee, those two are swimming around them constantly" 

L tapped his chin in thought. Fish Grandparents. That was a big step indeed. 

"Wow. I'm surprised, it's actually quite unusual for fish to breed in captivity like that. We will have to watch them closely and move them to another tank once they hatch" 

Light handed L a cup of tea and snuggled into bed beside him. 

"Want to Google it? We're going to need to learn how to look after the Grandkids, right?" 

And so, the World's Greatest Detective and Detective K did just that. It might have been silly, but it was fun. They both nodded off with smiles on their faces. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Saturday finally rolled around, and true to Watari's predictions, L had been discharged Friday morning. Although pale and tired, L was otherwise fine. He'd bought the excuse of work on the water pipes with barely a question. The entire lower end of Wammy's was now blocked off by steel fences and 'under construction' signs. L, who had thrown himself into his work the second he was discharged, didn't give it much thought. 

Light, however, knew something was going on. Watari was spending too much time with his parents and sister. They were planning something, and despite his best efforts, Sayu was refusing to budge. 

'First time for everything, usually she would be the first one to open her mouth' Light smirked at the thought. His little sister was growing up before his eyes. He could see the changes in her. She was still loud and tactless, but she was more thoughtful and studious now, something he put down to L's influence. 

Light had a lot on his mind. As well as wondering what Watari was up to he was also thinking of ways to surprise L. Tomorrow would be the one year anniversary of their first date. 

'Damn that Ferriswheel sex though... ' Light lost himself in very happy memories for a few moments before snapping himself out of it. He'd already arranged for L's roses and chocolates to be delivered that morning to L in the office. Perhaps he should make him a meal? A nice romantic picnic in the park? After spending the better part of a week stuck in the hospital wing Light was craving fresh air, and he was sure it would do L some good too. 

As Light headed towards the office to see if L's gifts had been delivered he was stopped by his father. 

"Dad?" 

"No work today son, come with me now" 

Light frowned as his father guided him outside and down to the gardens. He could hear *noise* and suddenly realized what it was. Fair ground rides! 

"Dad, have you been planning a party for us?" Light accused, a big grin on his face. 

"Guilty." Souichiro smiled at his son "You didn't think we would go home without celebrating your engagement did you? L's already at the party, be warned, he's going for a swim" 

"Huh?" Light followed his father and gasped when he saw all the lanterns hanging from the trees. The gardens had been transformed into a riot of colors, rides, smells and arcade stalls. The Wammy's students were running between rides, the little ones screaming with excitement. 

"Light! This is amazing! Look!" 

Light whipped his head around and saw L and Mello *in* a chocolate river, complete with artificial grass and edible candy mushrooms on the sides. 

"What the... " 

"See! Mello does the best surprises!" Mello yelled, happily backstroking through the chocolate and scooping some into his mouth. 

"Yes he does! Best surprise ever" L agreed, floating on his back and appearing completely happy to have chocolate matted hair and a sticky brown body. 

"Hear that, Babe!" Mello grinned at Matt "I told you so!" 

"Babe?" Light quirked a brow. L answered with a small smirk and Light knew L must have had a word with Mello when they were alone the other day. The boys were inseparable now, and he chalked it down to his concern for L that he hadn't noticed the budding relationship. 

"Are you coming in for a swim?" L called over. Light hastily shook his head. There was no way he was subjecting himself to *that* 

But then he noticed how very sad L looked. In fact, those big dark eyes looked postively tragic... 

He felt his resolve weakening when L sighed and turned his back to him... 

"Fine! Fine, I'm coming in" Light cried, doing his best to ignore Mello's snicker of 'whipped!' As he shrugged off his jacket. His clothes were going to get ruined, but L had looked so sad. He couldn't possibly say no to him, and not on such a special day. 

L beamed happily as Light climbed into the chocolate river. 

"Urgh, God" Light moaned as he felt the chocolate gloop seep through his clothes. 

"Isn't this great, Light?" L enthused, happily swimming around him. 

"Sure is... " Light cringed when a glob of chocolate smacked into the back of his head. He glared at Mello who smiled back at him. 

"Did you just throw chocolate at me?" Light asked softly, hands curling up his own pile of gloop to chuck at the smirking boy. 

"Nooo, I wouldn't dare do that, K" Mello batted his eyelashes sweetly. 

"You wouldn't? Oh, okay then... " Light grinned and lobbed a handful of chocolate at Mello's smirking face "Cos I *would*" 

Chocolate suddenly began flying everywhere and soon Sayu, Matt, Near and several of the older students had joined in the impromtu food fight. Unbeknownst to all of them, Watari was happily snapping away photographs of the spectacle. Light looked even worse than L by the time the fight came to an end. Where L licked his face clean Light let the chocolate harden. 

"Light, you look delicious. Can I eat you?" L purred, licking Light's arm in a distinctly sultry manner. 

"PG, PG people!" Matt yelled as Light returned the gesture and licked L's fingers teasingly. 

"Come on, we'd best get clean up, I can't wait to see what else they've planned for us" Light regretfully pulled away from L. He was having very R18 thoughts, and it was starting to have an effect on him. He would have to break out the edible body paint for L later. He whispered the idea in L's ear and he nodded his head rapidly. 

"Yes. I will eat you later" L declared (perhaps a little too loudly) before they clambered out of the half-full chocolate river. 

Thankfully Watari had the forsight to hire portable showers and toilets and Sachiko had been kind enough to secure them a change of clothes. The other students who weren't so lucky had to trudge back to the orphanage and run the gauntlet. If housekeeping or Roger spotted them... Well, L and Light were just happy they didn't have to do it. 

Matt and Mello did, but both didn't seem to give a shit anyway. The strolled back to Wammy's hand in hand. 

"They're cute, aren't they" L smiled proudly. 

"I suppose so" Light shrugged as he pulled on a clean pair of jeans after their shower "I really like Matt, so I'm glad he's happy anyways. I think Mello is getting a bit warmer towards me, but I don't really want to jinx it" 

"He is, Light" L confirmed "And thank you for the chocolates and flowers. I had about a minute to look at them this morning before Watari frogmarched me down here. I have a present for you, but you are going to have to wait until later to have it" 

Light was instantly intrigued and secretly hopeful the present involved nudity and L speaking french... 

They returned to the party and L was astonished at the detail that had been paid to the decorations. It was just like the Japanese Spring fair. Sayu was waiting for them, a bright smile on her face. 

"Sayu, Watari told me this was all your idea. Thank you so much, this is wonderful" L wrapped his arms around the girl. 

"I'm so glad you like it! Come on, come on the ferris wheel with me!" 

Light and L took one hand each and walked with Sayu to the ride. The screams and laughs of children ringing in their ears as everyone celebrated their engagement. 

********

After a fun afternoon of rides, arcade stalls and lots of candy, Light slipped away to prepare for his proposal. 

Sachiko led L to the marquee where she had decorated the tables in beautiful amber and blue. The flower arrangements were particularly stunning. 

"So what do you think?" Sachiko asked as L admired a flower arch. 

"It is very beautiful, Okasan. Are you practicing for the real wedding?"

Sachiko blushed but nodded her head "Oh yes, this is just a trial run. Wait until the real nuptulies, I promise you will love what I do. Once I return to Japan I will be starting my planning and preperations so don't leave it too long, hear me?"

L could only nod his head at Sachiko, even if he had no idea when Light and he would be married. 

As dusk fell the guests were summoned into the marquee for food and drinks and it was when everyone was seated did Light appear on the stage. 

"Oh *no*" L moaned as Light shot him a devastating smile and crooked his finger. 

"Up you go, Dear" Sachiko pushed L gently towards the stage. L resisted the urge to hunch his shoulders and slowly climbed onto the stage. Light knew he hated things like this... 

"It's okay" Light soothed when he saw the discomfort on L's pale face "Just come and stand by me"

L nodded and shuffled over to him. The conversations had died down and he shifted uneasily as all eyes focused on him and Light. 

"I just wanted to say a few words. Firstly, thank you so much for organizing this amazing party! Sayu, your idea was wonderful, it really does our first date justice"

"Except for the ferris wheel bit" L muttered under his breath. 

"We are so lucky to have friends and family like you, and I hope you've all enjoyed the party as much as we have... The thing is, when I proposed to L... well, I wanted to do it privately. Unfortunately, L fainted"

L moaned into his hand as laughter rang through the room. 

"So I had to propose again to him while he was in bed. It was nerve wracking but one of the happiest moments of my life... My family will be returning back to Japan next week and I wanted to share our happiness with them... "

L's jaw dropped as Light knelt and he looked around for Watari. Watari met his eyes and nodded his head. 

'Oh fuck, he's going to ask me again. Why is he asking me again? For everyone else to see? Calm down. I've done this once, all I have to do is say yes. It's fine' L's mind raced with thoughts as Light pulled out a ring box and cleared his throat. 

"I wanted to propose to you in front of both of our families, L. You are everything to me. You're smart, beautiful, dedicated and kind. I know you don't believe me when I say those things, but that's part of your charm. I can't imagine my life without you, you've made my life perfect. Will you marry me?"

L nodded, then mumbled "Yes, Light" face flaming with embarrassment. Loud cheers erupted and glasses clinked as Light slipped a pure platinum band next to L's engagement ring. 

"It's an eternity ring. That's how long I'm going to love you for"

L made a little squeak as his heart banged against his ribcage. The noise from their friends and family faded away as he stared down at the shining band on his finger. 

"Light... "

"What is it?" Light traced L's cheek with a finger, gaze fixed on those expressive eyes as L stared at his ring in wonder. 

"I really want to kiss you... " L admited. 

"So, why don't you?" Light purred. L lifted his head and met Light's lips with his own. 

He ignored the catcalls and 'Aww's' in the room, and focused on Light.

Because Light was all that really mattered to him. And Light had promised to love him for eternity. 

And *that* was more important than any self-concious shyness. He pulled Light into his arms and kissed him again and again...


	16. ORIGIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his family returned to Japan, Light settles into his new role as K and his new home. When a terrorist attack rocks London, Light is shocked by what being L's partner means. L finally opens up fully to Light in the aftermath of the attack and the bond between them strengthens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after a bout of Writers block. Ryuk is useful for once and L is a badass :P

It was a week after the Yagami's return to Japan when Light finally admitted to himself just how much he missed them. 

He had thrown himself into the role of K, and of exploring every inch of Wammy's House, but now, as he lay in bed and listened to the soft hoots of the owls, did he realize just how much he missed them. 

What were theyYou're? It would be midday in Japan, his sister would be in school, his mother? Perhaps attending a flower arrangement class or cleaning the house? His father had returned to his job as chief of police. 

"Mmm... Light?" L stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. Light reached out a hand and smoothed it through L's fluffy hair. 

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, go back to sleep, Love" 

L ignored that and sat up. He could see the sadness in Light's eyes as they stared out the window. 

'He's missing his family' L thought, shifting closer to Light and joining him in listening to the hoots of the owls. 

"It's so peaceful here at night. Back home all you hear is cars and trains. No owls... I find the owls soothing" 

L smiled and entwined his fingers with Light's. 

"You are missing your home, my poor Light. Don't be ashamed to admit it, you're 19 years old and this is the first time you've been away from your family. England is a big change from what you've been accustomed to" 

"Yeah, you're right, I am missing them. I guess now is the first time I've admitted it. I didn't want you to think I was childish or anything" 

L pulled Light into his arms and kissed his forehead tenderly. 

"I would never think that. I felt exactly the same when I was in Japan for the Kira case. You are brave and focused. You are doing brilliantly as my Knight and are settling well into Wammy's. Give yourself more credit, okay?" 

Light tucked his head into L's neck and smiled into the soft skin. 

"You always know how to make me feel better, L. You're right, as always. I'll try not to dwell on it so much" 

L carded his fingers through the short amber hair until Light's breathing evened out into sleep. 

L made a mental note to schedule in more contact with the Yagami's. As L thought back over the last year, he marvelled at the fact a man who had once held the world by the throat and had wanted to kill him was now lying in his arms as his fiance. 

'It's a funny old world' L thought, a smile on his face as he nodded off to sleep to the soft 'Hooo's' drifting in through the window. 

******** 

The next day, Light seemed happier. L made sure he had all the time he needed to contact his parents and L had even suggested to Sachiko sending care packages to surprise Light. She had text him back within an hour to inform him she had two care packages, one for each of them, already shipped out. 

As L tucked into a healthy breakfast of syrup-laden pancakes, L, Matt, Mello and Near walked into his office. L smiled around his mouthful. His heirs had been doing their best to make Light feel welcome. Even Mello and Light now addressed each other famailiarly. 

"Morning" L gestured with his fork at his computer screen "Results are out for the midterms. Well done, you've all done wonderfully" 

Mello dashed to the computer and sighed heavily as he saw he was once again second place. Near twirled his hair around his finger and smiled as he saw his alias at the topspot. Matt didn't even seem to care, he was too busy texting. 

"Don't frown, Mello. You three are our heirs and I will not choose between you. Should anything happen to me or Light you are to work together, as I have told you before. Some test does not change that" L soothed, reaching over to ruffle Mello's hair. 

Mello's shoulders straightened a bit and he offered L a shy smile. 

"Our heirs? So Light is your first heir?" Near asked. 

"He is to be my husband, so yes. He is my partner now, just as you three are. I sincerely hope nothing happens that would cause it, but yes, I would expect Light to become L" 

"Fair enough" Near nodded "So what's on the agenda for today?" 

L pointed to a towering stack of documents. 

"Those are case requests. I want you to show Light how we decide which cases to take. I will join you in a moment, just need to order some stuff... " 

Light smirked as he noticed L was ordering new fish tanks for the grandchildren. 

"Don't forget the cupcake ornament you liked" Light reminded. L added that to the basket then gave the Trio a pointed look. They all hurried over to the documents to show Light their vetting system. Once L was assured Light was distracted, he began searching for an eternity ring for Light. 

There was no way he was going to give it to him publically, but he would give Light a ring in return to prove his devotion. 

Light was busy skimming through the case requests, fascinated by L's criteria on taking on cases and just how many case requests he got in a day. L had told him he tended to ignore 98% of them, but even so those 2% certainly kept him busy. 

L wandered over to the group,  once he had found and ordered the perfect ring,  and skimmed through the requests. None were particularly jumping out at him. The usual robberies and petty crimes, small time murderers... 

"I won't accept any of these" L dumped the documents in the bin "Local police forces and government agencies should be able to handle these, they're hardly worth our time or effort. Guess that means we can slack off a bit until something decent comes in" L climbed onto his chair and began spinning it around. 

Light rolled his eyes at L's antics and sat down at his desk. During his time investigating the Kira case they had often had quiet days. The Trio seemed quite content to lounge around the office, Near reading about psychology, Mello googling Belgian chocolate companies and Matt playing some game on his phone. 

L was still spinning on his chair so Light decided to catch up on his emails. He spotted one from his sister and grinned as he opened it. An attachment of Sayu holding a trophy with her Hockey team. 

'Hey brother! I miss you! Guess what, we finally won!! I am doing very well in school, and have even began first aid training to become a school firstaider (I've emailed L to tell him all about it) 

Message me back soon, Light! 

Lots of love, Sayu 

P. S Misa and Ryuuga came around for dinner the other day. She's sporting a ring but it's not nearly as nice as yours :P she told me to tell you and L to 'bloody message her back or else' xx 

"Oh yeah" Light flagged Sayu's email to remind him to reply to it then went to Misa's message. Neither he nor L had read it. 

"Misa's emailed" Light stuck a leg out to stop the spinning. 

"Oh? What does Miss Amane say?" L asked around the cherry lollipop in his mouth. 

"She says. Oh god, should I read this out in squeals?" Light sighed at all the OVERLY EXCITED CAPITOL LETTERS AND TONS OF EXCLAMATION MARKS AND BAD GRAMMAR. 

"Yes" L smirked. 

Light grinned and cleared his throat. The Trio looked over in expectation as Light began in a falsetto voice: 

"LIIIIIGHT! L! I MISS YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH!!! HOW ARE YOU? YOUR MUM SAID YOU ARE ENGAGED NOW? THAT IS SO COOL, I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS CAN DO THAT IN ENGLAND! I AM TOTALLY YOUR FIRST CHOICE FOR BRIDESMAID, RIGHT? ME AND RYUUGA ARE ENGAGED TOO, SO YOU CAN BE OUR USHERS IN RETURN, K?!!! 

TELL L TO READ HIS PRIVATE EMAILS AS WELL, IVE SIGNED HIM UP TO 'JAPANESE BRIDE WEEKLY' AS A PRE WEDDING GIFT. OBVIOUSLY I KNOW HE'S NOT A GIRL, BUT HE MIGHT GET SOME IDEAS. PLUS, I HEARD HE SIGNED MY HIDEKI UP FOR ACTING LESSONS WHICH WAS REALLY MEAN OF HIM SO THIS IS MY REVENGE MWAHAHAHAH!!!! 

MISS YOU! REPLY SOON, 

LOTS OF LOVE, 

MISAMISA XXXX 

"Good grief" Near shuddered in horror "Does she really talk like that?" 

"Oh yes" Light nodded "Even squeakier and higher than I can imitate" 

"Christ" Mello shook his head "Give us warning if Miss Squeak ever plans a visit, we'll fuck off for the week" 

L quirked a brow at Mello but nodded his head. Mello and Misa would definitely not mix well. 

"Shit, turn on the news there's some kind of Terrorist attack happening in Soho" Matt looked up from his phone, his face pale "It sounds pretty bad... " 

L wasted no time in calling Watari for assistance and turning on the news. The footage. chilled him. People running, bleeding and crying. Debris and blood littered the streets. Several cars were on fire and there were. multiple white body bags on the ground. Blood splatters, screams... 

It was when L noticed a policeman picking up a piece of paper haphazzardly from the road that that he realised they would have to step in. 

"Fucking idiots. " L hissed "If they continue doing that they will hinder the forensics. Light, we're going on scene. Watari will liase on our behalf, as far as anyone else is concerned we work for L. Boys, send out confirmation to all Police agencies, especially in the greater London area, L is going to investigate this case through his agents" 

"Roger!" The three teens chorused. 

L's eyes gleamed with pride as he looked at his successors. 

"We will be in touch soon, K, let's go" 

Thoughts of his family and friends shoved to the back of their minds, the two young investigators left the office. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

In the car, Light and L looked over all the information that was flooding in. 

Rumors were circulating it was an Islamic extremist group. L thought back to that conversation he had had with Sayu when the Yagami's had first arrived in London. 

Sadly, Britain was not entirely peaceful. He was glad the girl wasn't here to see it. It saddened him to think such division still occurred in today's modern society. 

'We're all human, we all bleed the same. There is no need for this!' L thought angrily as the car approached the blocked off street. Crowds were gathered, pale faced people demanding answers. L scanned the scene, 7 police cars, 5 burnt out cars, 3 fire engines and a whole hoard of journalists jostling for the best spot. Almost forgotten about, lay 16 bodies contained in white body bags. 

"First impressions?" L asked Light, mainly to distract himself from his growing irritation at the Police errors he saw happening around them. 

"Judging by the number of fatalities and the burnt out cars, not to mention the blood spray... I'm guessing suicide bomber?" Light responded, his eyes fixed on the scene. When another officer knelt by one of the bodies and tied his shoe laces he sighed and looked at L. 

L looked like he was near boiling point with rage. 

"Watari, alert them to our presence. I want security around the entire area. No crowds. No journalists. Use tear gas if necessary I just want them all gone so I can assess this scene properly. Jesus, they're making a mockery of it" L snarled. He pulled his hood over his head and covered most of his face with a mask, as he always did to protect his identity. He got out of the car and Light watched through wide eyes as L stalked over to the nearest officer. L looked feral and damn *hot* in his anger. 

"L does not have a very good relationship with the met" Watari smiled as he removed his seatbelt "Stay with me while I smooth things over." 

"Got it" 

Light stayed close to Watari as he flashed a badge and informed the officer of who he and Light were. He made his requests for a media ban in a no-nonsense tone, and the officer could only nod his head. L had the backing of the Queen of England *and* of Parliment, his word was law. 

"I want everyone to leave, L has taken charge of this case and has requested no media and no crowds. Force will be used if necessary, so I suggest you listen to me and go home. Information will be released when it is available" 

Despite the mutters, Light was amazed as the people began to disperse. He had never seen such evidence of L's power. Even the journalists were forced back. The odd few who did try and go against L's authority were sprayed with tear gas or pepper spray. 

"I work with L and am his proxy. I've warned you twice to stay back. Additional units are on the way to secure the area. Anyone who wants to remain employed leaves *now*" L yelled into a loudspeaker, his dark eyes flashing with irritation as some journalists *still* hesitated to move. One last spray of tear gas finally got them moving away from the scene. 

L waited patiently for the additional units to secure the area before he ordered the police officers to secure witness statements from the crowd watching from down the street. They hurried off to do as they were ordered and L turned to Light, gloves in hand. 

"Follow my lead on this, Light. I do not doubt your intelligence or insight one bit, but we will be dealing with forensic evidence that is very easy to contaminate here" 

Light nodded and snapped on his gloves "I'm ready to learn. Show me what to do" 

L smiled, that familiar gleam of pride in his eyes, and nodded his head. 

Together they would get to the bottom of this tragedy. 

******** 

After six hours of painstaking tests, evidence gathering and (most painfully) examination of the corpses, L was satisfied the destruction had been caused by *several* suicide bombers. A scout of the area revealed dismembered body parts that L had bagged up and sent to Wammy's for anylsis. As Light continued identifying the dead, L contacting the trio and informed him Aiber and Wedy would be bringing body parts and other evidence to be tested at once. This was Near's forte, and his protogie promised he would do all he could to get L the answers he needed. 

As L hung up the phone his stomach dropped as he noticed one small body bag. A child. 

Despite his better judgment, L knelt beside the body and gently unzipped the bag. It was a girl, with strawberry blonde hair and cute freckles scattered across her face. Her big green eyes were still open, doll-like and lifeless. 

"They will pay for what they've done, little one" L carefully closed those tragic eyes. The girl had died from blunt force trauma to her stomach. Her organs were spilling out of her and sharpnel was lodged in her belly... 

Ryuk. L needed Ryuk. 

"Light! I want you to stay with Watari, I will be back as soon as I can" 

L didn't wait for a response as he walked quickly to the impact zone. The pavement was charred. He photographed the pavement and knelt on the floor. 

"Ryuk, come here" L hissed, aware of the Shinigami who had followed him and was now attempting to hide behind a tree. 

Ryuk glided over to him. 

"Ryuk, I am going to ask you a very big favor. Can you discern anything about the killers? Can you sense anything?" 

The Shinigami looked around and shrugged. 

"Ryuk. This is an important mission" L reminded "The very existence of your new multi-apple orchards depend on it" he added, once he saw the greedy gleam return to the Shinigami's eyes. 

"Oh! Well, in that case, let me see... " 

Ryuk glanced around again and abruptly flew up into the air. L waited patiently as Ryuk flapped over head. He suspected Ryuk was looking at someone observing the scene from a distance. L noted the high-rise buildings to the north. Was an associate of the bombers there, watching the investigation? 

"Ryuk" L hissed "Anything?" 

Ryuk landed on the ground with a big grin. 

"I'm a good detective, aren't I? " 

L repressed the urge to roll his eyes. 

"Yes, Ryuk. You help Light and myself a great deal. Give me the name and I will give you the new orchards" 

"Mohammed Al-dajur" Ryuk's smile grew "See that building with the three satalites in a row? He's in that one. He's looking at you right now" 

L blew out a breath and stood up, already planning which way would be best to storm the building. By air? Yes. It would have to be. 

"Good job, Ryuk" L praised, aware the Shinigami seemed to need his praise as much as he did apples "I am very glad you are my partner, Ryuk." 

Ryuk's eyes went a little watery at the praise. He loved helping L out in his cases. Of course, he didn't really care about justice or the people who died, no, he found himself increasingly caring about L's opinion of him. He found he was happy and satisfied by just *helping* L. 

'I hope I'm not developing too much devotion to him' Ryuk fretted 'He is brilliant, and he keeps things interesting. His life isn't mine to take either, so why shouldn't I work with him? Eh, Fuck it, we've already made one deal and the old man hasn't come for me. I'm going to keep working with him... ' 

"L, do you want me to fly ahead and listen in on them? I could even record surveillance for you..." 

L's eyes widened with surprise. Would the Shinigami really do that for him? 

"Yes! Please, Ryuk, I would really appreciate that" L quickly rummoged in his field bag and withdrew audio and camera equipment. He peeked out behind the car and saw Light and Watari talking to the police officers. 

He  set up the equipment and handed it to the Shinigami. Ryuk took the equipment before shooting up into the air and flapping towards the high-rise office. L quietly walked back to Watari and Light. 

"Learn anything? " Light asked, his face ashen. 

"Yes. There is someone monitoring us from the third building with the three satelites. I want an air raid and a storm of the building. My instincts tell me this person is linked to this incident" 

L bit his lip. He knew Watari would understand where this information come from, but Light could not understand. As far as Light was concerned, he would *never* realize L was haunted by a Shinigami. Still, he needed a plausible excuse to give to Light.  

"One of the victims was barely conscious. They whispered a name to me. Mohammed Al-dajur" L murmuered, feeling guilt sour his mouth as Light looked towards the body bags. 

"Are they able to speak, we should get a statement-" 

L held up a hand "They are gone now, Light. The police were incompetent in not even realizing this witness was still alive. We don't have time for this. Call the helicopter units and get a ground unit to block the exists of that building" L ordered Watari. 

"Right away, Sir" Watari nodded. He knew Ryuk had been the source of such abstract information. It seemed the Shinigami had earned his orchards... 

"Leave the scene! No one touch anything! " L ordered as he and Light walked towards the blockades "Stand down and protect the public" 

The police officers dutifully removed themselves from the scene as wave after wave of forensic scientists arrived in their white vans. 

"L, shit, this is crazy" Light whispered as he saw the remains of one unfortunate person *scrapped* up from the floor. 

"I know, keep focused. We have to keep focused, K." L reminded him firmly "Faenial House. We need to get there. " L hesitated and then nodded to Watari. At once the old man came over and opened his brief case. 

Inside was a modified bow, slick, black and deadly looking. L took the bow and a quiver of arrows which he slung around his back and fastened. Light reached for the handgun. 

"Are you ready, K?" 

Light felt his breath catch in his throat. L was magnificent in his eyes. He was bold, brave and determined. He would not let his own feelings of insecurity get in the way. 

"Ready. I'm following your lead" Light nodded. 

L smiled at Light and had to resist the temptation to touch that determined young face. The wind picked up around them and the first of three helicopters prepared to land. 

"Those children... " Light swallowed hard "we have to avenge them, L" 

L ignored protocol and clasped Light's hand in his. This was Light's first real hands-on scene. 

"We will, I promise you Light" L whispered. He squeezed Light's hand before pulling away "Use lethal force if necessary. I know you can use a gun. You may find you have to" 

Light nodded grimly. 

"Good. Let's go" 

******** 

Mohammed Al-dajur could barely suppress the smile that split across his face as he watched those useless little peasants comb over the crime scene. 

He had masterminded everything. He had built the bombs, employed the jihadists and picked the scene as well as an optimal time, 6 pm on a Friday night. Through his binoculars he had ascertained he had killed enough infidels to make Allah proud. 

Even if he were to die today, his place in paradise would be assured. 

Satisfied with his actions, he turned from the window and went to his desk. His fake passport and handgun were in his top drawer. He suspected he would need them. 

As he called his contacts to ensure his safe passage to Iran, he missed his approaching doom. 

Three Helicopters were headed his way. As they approached the roof, L turned to the elite squadran in front of him. 

"I want him alive, I suspect he is the mastermind behind this attack. Use lethal force on anyone who hinders or attacks you. Each team will be split into five men, take each floor and secure all possible witnesses." 

"Yes, Sir!" Came the deep chorus from the hardened military men. 

Light felt his stomach flutter at the sheer display of power and authority L displayed. Was this really the man who had allowed himself to be tied to their bed and fucked senseless after their engagement party? L could be so submissive and fearless at the same time. 

'His position in the bedroom has no impact on his authority. I am stupid to think that. L is L. ' Light realized as L clasped hands with several of the soldiers. 

L turned to him and quickly hocked up a parachute to Light's vest. 

"We're jumping?" Light squeaked. 

"Yes, the helicopters can't land. " L strode to the edge of the doors and looked at Light "If you cannot do it stay on board, Light" 

"Fuck that, I'm not letting you go in there alone. We are partners, right? " 

L smiled and clasped Light's hand. Light barely had time to draw in breath before he was falling through the air, the wind buffering his face as he plummeted towards the buildings roof. 

Light finally forced his eyes open and saw L gesturing wildly for him to draw his parachute. Light fumbled for his belt and pull the tag, the breath wooshing out of his lungs as he felt his descent slowed down as the parachute deployed. 

The relief he felt was short lived. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the men below him, guns raised and bullets aimed right at them. L risked a glance back at the squadron and was impressed they had not fallen to temptation and returned fire. Landing was crucial, he could only hope they would be able to avoid the clumsy skyward shots until they did. 

Still. He had his arrows... He could aim with greater accuracy than the others with their clumsy guns. 

L let the harnesses hold him and reached for his bow. If he could take out a few of them, they would stand a chance. The way things currently stood they were likely to be picked off as soon as they landed. 

Unless... 

L spotted Ryuk lounging against a ventalation shaft, Death Note in hand. Ryuk nodded at him and smiled wickedly. 

L fired a string of arrows at the closest men, landing a clean blow through one's head, killing him instantly and another shot to one of their shoulders. 

He couldn't call out to Ryuk, not with Light next to him. The boy was panicked enough, despite his attempts at proving otherwise. 

As they neared the final few meters L yelled at the squad to return fire. Ryuk was writing the men's names down! It had to appear they were dying from bullets, not Shinigami induced heart attacks. 

'Thank you, Ryuk' L closed his eyes, adrenaline pumping through him as the men screamed and fell before him. 

"Get ready to land!" L warned. He was the first to crash into the ground, grunting with the force of hitting the concrete. He disengaged his parachute and ran towards the stairs. Ryuk followed him, his eyes gleaming as he experienced the thrill of his recent kills. 

'I can't stray too far from Light! ' L paused and backtracked until Light was within his grasp. He trusted the rest of the men to go about their duties, but he needed Light with him. 

They hurried down the stairs to the top floor, Ryuk gliding ahead of them. 

"He's in the third room! He's got a gun" Ryuk warned as he phased through the walls of each door they passed. 

"Light, stay back" L re-armed and kicked the door down. Mohammed Al-dajur looked up in alarm, hand reaching for his gun. 

L, aided by years of training, fired first. Mohammed Al-dajur screamed in agony as L's arrow lodged into his wrist, pinning it to his desk. L fired another shot, aimed at the man's shoulder to weaken him. 

"Light, secure his laptop and call Watari" 

"How do you know it is him?" Light asked, even as he rushed to grab the laptop. 

'Bugger' L faltered. He thought of that girl's vibrant green eyes and sent another arrow through the man's torso. He was careful to avoid any vital organs. As he stalled for time he noticed the shiny, gold plaque on the man's desk. Mohammed Al-dajur was a partner of a lawfirm. 

How ironic. 

"Instinct, Light" L ground out "And the fact the plaque on his desk says so. Focus!" L snapped. Light cringed as he realised he'd missed such an obvious marker. 

"You can't stop us! We've already claimed their souls" the man spat, sweat running down his face as blood seeped from his wounds. 

"No. They are dead. I don't know what has happened to their souls but they are not yours to claim. I will give them justice." L grabbed the man's head and slammed it into the mahogany desk. Mohammed was knocked out at once. 

"L... " 

L turned blazing eyes to Light. He knew Light had it in him to deal with the often bloody and damaging realities of working with him. At least, he hoped he did. He hoped Light's first real taste of what it meant to be L's partner wouldn't be too much for him... 

L ignored Light as he called Watari. 

"Suspect secured" even as he said those words, he felt no satisfaction. Light looked sickly and he was suddenly very uncertain about his capacity to handle the stress and trauma such cases would inflict. Perhaps this wasn't the fated path for him? 

"L! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" 

L shook his head and walked to him. 

"It's okay, love, it's okay. I know its hard. I struggle, even now, and I've been in this line of work a lot longer than you. Too long, considering I am only 21. Let's wrap this up and we can talk, okay? " 

Light could only nod miserably as the squadron's arrived and secured the suspect. 

Would L hate him for the weakness he had showed? Would L withdraw his acceptance of him being his partner... 

"We have our suspect. Go back home, Watari and I will handle the interogation" L said gruffly, sweeping past Light without a glance. He couldn't afford to focus on personal feelings. He had a job to do. 

Light quietly walked away and felt those first horrible, gut-wrenching pangs of failure... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was gone 2 am when L and Watari finally approached Wammy's. 

L had got the confession and the names he needed to convict the extremist group, but he felt no satisfaction. That poor girl's eyes flashed upon his mind. Light's brave but terrified face did as well. 

"I don't think Light is ready for this" L admitted "Even as Kira he saw and dealt Death at a distance, Watari. You saw him today. He was overwhelmed by the suffering... If this isn't his path, what is?" 

Watari shook his head "L, you are letting your affection for him muddle your senses. He is 19, and he has not the exprience or training you possess despite you being just two years his elder. Give him time, I am certain he will prove a worthy partner" 

L cringed. He hadn't meant to imply he thought Light was a liability (even though he had been since he had had to lose focus to guide him more than once... But he *loved* him so how could he not?) 

"L. People adapt to things at different paces. We cannot all be comfortable with death and drama on our first case." 

L sunk further into his seat. He'd pushed Light too far then. 

"L, Light needed to take part in this mission. He needed to see what being partners with L would entail. Talk to him, it is the only thing that will set your mind at ease. He still has much to learn about you and the work you do. He won't learn unless you talk to him" 

L nodded and drew in a deep breath as the heavy shadow of Wammy's House beckoned on the horizon. He would speak to Light, and if he didn't want to be his partner, L would stand by him. 

Light was his. He was Light's. 

That meant everything. 

******** 

Light was still awake when L finally entered their apartment. 

"L... " Light noticed the haggard look on his face. L had been working for nearly 20 hours. 

"Light, you okay? " L asked, shucking his bow and quiver, his hoodie, mask and underwear. Light swallowed as L stripped naked before him. 

"I'm... I'm fine. I'm sorry. I let you down today" Light closed his eyes as L climbed into bed beside him. 

"No. I let *you* down. I thought you were ready for something you was not. Being me is not easy. I see things that shock and horrify me. It takes time to build up a resistance to that. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Light. You're so very pure, and I adore that about you" 

Light clutched L to him and kissed him, a note of desperation in his kiss. 

L pulled Light on top of him and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"I want you... " Light whispered. 

L trailed a finger down Light's face. 

"It's okay. I understand. You need to suppress the suffering and fear you've felt. Light, I am so very proud of you. I promise to learn from this. You will take things at your own pace from now on" 

Light shuddered and bit into L's neck. "How do you do it? How do you see so much darkness and still have hope? Did you see that little girl... " 

L clutched Light tighter to him. Their groins rubbed together and both bit back a moan at the contact. Light couldn't stop himself from finding a rhythm and grinding their groins together. 

"I saw her. I saw her... I will always see her... Fuck, Light, I never said this would be easy. It isn't. Aaaaah! I... I... Fuck, Light! You're everything. You give me faith. Stay with me, please" 

"I will never leave you" Light panted, hand fumbling for the lube tied to Pocky's bow. 

"Light, there are things... Things I need to tell you" L panted, his hips bucking into Light's. The pleasure was too great, and he cried out raggedly as Light's finger traced his rim. 

"Tomorrow. I will know everything about you tomorrow, L. We could have both *died* today and I still don't know you. " 

L sobbed as one slim finger sank inside his aching body. 

"Yes... Light. I will give you everything... Tell you... Everything... " 

Light sucked a nipple into his mouth as he inserted another finger. He would never risk hurting L again. As L squirmed and moaned beneath him he finally added a third finger. L's body pulsed around him, his hole sucking his fingers in hungrily as Light fingered him. 

"Light, please" L gasped, his hips rocking into the fingers "I'm ready, oh fuck, please!" 

Light ignored the begging and scissored his fingers. L's nails dug into his shoulders as he threw his head back. Heavy pulses of pleasure racked through him as Light massaged his prostate. 

"Fuck, please, please, fuck me!" L whimpered, his cock leaking with desperation. 

Light lapped at L's nipples one last time before he pulled away. 

"I love you so fucking much, L. Despite everything I seen today I saw how strong you are. I've never wanted you so badly" 

L cried out as he felt Light's cockhead push into him. He wrapped his legs tighter around Light's waist and groaned loudly as he felt the slick slide of Light's long, thick cock slip inside him. 

"Ahnn! Yes! Oh god! " L panted, clinging on for dear life as Light pounded into him. 

"L... Fuck, L. I love you! I love you!" 

L cried out with each harsh thrust, his body screaming with pleasure as Light slammed into him. Neither could speak any longer as they moved together, bodies straining as they worked towards their climax. 

"Ugnn, Light, your cock... Fuck, come in me, please, I need it" L gasped, his own cock twitching with need as Light fucked him desperately. 

"Want me to come in your tight ass? Fill you up? You love my cock, don't you" Light groaned, hovering on the edge as L thrashed beneath him. 

"Yes! Yes! " L sobbed, his come spurting out of him as Light screamed into his neck, his own cock shooting his come inside him. 

Endless moments passed and both clung to each other, their gasps for breath filling the air. 

"Light... I love you" L finally managed to gasp "I swear... Anything you want to know about me, I will tell you. " 

Light smiled as L fell asleep in his arms, the sentence barely leaving his lips before he passed out. 

"I will hold you to that, my beautiful L" Light sighed. Now that the storm of passion had passed he found himself exhausted by the days events. He slumped over L, and still inside him, fell asleep... 

******* 

The next morning L luxuriated in a long bath before he returned to bed. He had told Watari he was not to be disturbed once breakfast had been delivered to their apartment. He would tell Light all he wanted to know, even if he didn't want to hear it. 

The time was long passed for them to be completely honest with each other. 'Well nearly completely honest. I can't tell him about him being Kira. Not yet. Maybe one day...' L thought. 

L let Light sleep as he collected breakfast from housekeeping and braced himself. He awoke Light with kisses and Light's immediate reaction was to try and pull him back under the duvet. 

"Breakfast, Light" L reminded softly "We've got the morning off so we can talk" 

Light felt instantly more alert at that. He sat up and grabbed a piece of toast, wondering if L would start talking or would he have to initiate things. 

L seemed content to sit in silence as they ate breakfast. Light waited patiently until finally L had decided he'd had enough strawberries. He'd been stalling for time, picking apart each one slowly before dipping them in milk and sugar. 

"L?" Light asked softly "You can tell me whatever you want, or you don't have to say anything. I'm not going to push you, okay" 

"I don't really like talking about myself much. I don't like attention. But, I have to be more open with you, Light. So bear with me" L fiddled with the duvet as he wondered where he should even start. He knew Light was fascinated by his past and wanted to get to know him better, and he had everyright to- especially since they were going to be married. 

"Would it help if I just asked you questions and you could choose whether to answer them or not? " 

L nodded. Yes, that would he helpful. It would be easier to answer questions than narrate his entire 21 years of existence. 

"Okay. Where were you born?" 

"Paris" L answered softly "I remember that. We lived near a river, my mum and dad where important scientists so weren't home a lot. I had a nanny called Ana who I liked a lot. I tracked her down several years ago, she lives in Arizona now" 

Light could picture L as a lonley little boy in Paris. It was quite moving. 

"My parents died in a car crash when I was five... But, before that... Well, there was a family friend and he... Did things to me when my parent's were at work" L's fingers were white as he clutched onto the duvet "I never told anyone about it. I suppose I'm still dealing with it... You don't hate me now, do you? " 

"Hate you? Why the hell would I hate you? I hate that bastard who touched you" Light growled, pulling L into his arms "I am so sorry you went through that, my love." 

L sighed and closed his eyes. Light was always so warm. 

"Thank you, Light. He died in the car crash that took my parent's lives. I confess I wasn't particularly close to either of them, but I do remember my mother and I know she loved me. Watari found me in a paraisian orphanage and brought me to Wammy's House. I suspect he knew something had happened to me, I spent my first few years here shutting myself away. I developed an interest in solving cold cases and I guess L the detective grew from there. I thought it was enough, but then I met you and realized I wanted more. You've literally turned my life upside down, Light. I want to see the world with you, when once I was content to never go outside at all" 

"Not half as much as you've turned mine upside down " Light teased gently. 

'Heh, you have *no* idea, Light' L couldn't help but think. Without his intervention there was a 98% chance Light would be dead. 

"You make me happy in a way I never expected to be. I never really factored in getting married or having my own family " L smiled as he felt Light's arm tighten around him in response. 

"That's my life's goal: to make you happy. I'm sorry I let my emotions get the best of me yesterday. I will learn from it" 

"I know you will. Now, are there any more questions you'd like to ask me? We could make it into a game, you ask me and I ask you" 

Light laughed at L's ability to turn anything into a game. He settled down next to L and the two spent the entire morning just talking and getting to know each other. 

As they cuddled together they discussed big things: their biggest fears (ironicly they shared the same fear: loosing one another) their biggest regrets and their dreams for the future, but they also shared little things. 

L admitted his guilty pleasure was listening to 80's pop music while Light grudgingly shared his guilty pleasure was daydreaming about he and L. L was surprised by Light's active imagination as he recalled numerous day dreams, some rather x-rated. 

"So, you basically just fantasize about fucking me all the time, you big perv" L teased. 

"Well... Sometimes. Then I imagine us walking around the colliseium or traveling to space and... Okay, I have an active imagination, stop looking at me like that" 

L giggled, he had no idea Light spent so much time thinking such fantastic thoughts. He knew now the next time Light was zoning out he was probably daydreaming and *not* deducing something. It was adorable, and now that he knew about it, L found himself wishing he had know about it before. 

"If you could be animal what would you be?" 

L smiled at the question. He thought about it for a few moments before answering. 

"I don't know. What would you be?" 

"A Lion" Light growled "And you'd be my lioness!" 

"Fuck off" L huffed through laughter "A lion suits you. You're quite vain and arrogant at times. And that pride of yours... " 

Light rolled his eyes at L's character assisination. Well, L could be childish and bratty at times so... 

"You'd be one of those handbag dogs, or a mini poodle since you're so spoilt and coddled" 

L gasped in outrage. He was expecting Light to compare him to something majestic like an eagle or a panther, but a fucking poodle? 

"You are such a *bitch*" L finally concluded "A fucking poodle, indeed!" 

"Hey, I was going to say you remind me of an owl actually. Your practically nocturnal, you have those big, dark eyes and you are the wisest person I have ever met. You comfort me like the owls do here. But, since you decided to call me an arrogant lion you can be a pampered poodle instead" 

L launched himself at Light and pinned him beneath him. 

"So a poodle has bested a lion then? " 

Light quirked a brow and rolled them over in one swift movement so he had L pinned beanth him. 

"A Lion will always top a poodle" 

L groaned at the euphomisim and submitted to his fate. His Lion seemed intent on mauling him... 

Much later, L and Light finally showed up to work. 

"Well, good afternoon" Mello teased, noting the bite marks on L's neck "What happened to you? Got yourself mauled be a lion or something?"

Light snickered and L couldn't help but laugh as he nodded his head. 

"Yes, Mello, I sure did"


	17. PERFECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Light's move to England. How's his life going? Let's find out from Light's POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a bit of a change this will be a POV chapter from Light's perspective (I've not written much POV work, so I hope it's okay. I might do an L POV if this one works out okay, leave some feedback and let me know what you think)

Thursday June 3rd:

I look at the date on the computer screen and find it hard to believe it's been over two months since I moved to England with L. Since that awful terrorist attack I've been spending a lot of time with L and the Trio and learning all kinds of useful things in my quest to become the best Detective I can be. I want L to be proud of me, not just myself but as his professional partner too. As K. 

I thought I was a quick reader, but they take it to another level. I used to think L was just showing off when he glanced at a document then flung it away during the Kira investigation. How wrong was I- he was actually able to read an entire page in just seconds. Matt is teaching me how since it's a method of quick data anyalsis all Wammy's students are taught. Naturally L just happens to be the fastest at it but he says it's because he has a photographic memory and has been doing it for so many years it's just become second nature. 

He is just brilliant. It's not just because I love him I can say that without feeling that old rivarly between us (I used to feel quite bitter and threatened by him, I admit it) but I know him better now. He has a unique brilliance that sets him apart from everyone else. I can learn from him and I do. He teaches me something new everyday, even if it's something silly and random. L says he learns from me too, and that we will spend our entire lives learning new things from each other. 

'Life is a lesson, you learn it when you're through' L had quoted, sounding very wise and noble before he admitted it was a lyric from a Limp Bizcuit song (see, another new thing i've learnt- L has a *very* wide ranging taste in music!) 

Like right now, he has decided to play Misa's new album 'BubbleGumLove' (fuck, what a *name*) on full blast as we finish writing up a recent case report to close it. 

"L, don't tell me you honestly like this crap...? " I ask, as I watch L hum along to the upbeat pop track playing. 

L turns those lovely big eyes and does that sweet smile that always makes me smile back when I see it. It's hard to explain, but it's just so sweet and innocent-it's like the smile of a child. It's pure. 

"I do, actually, Light. She's invited us to her New Year's concert, I'm definitely going... "

Urgh. Great. Guess I'm going to have to go too then. I'm not willing to risk some teeny-bopper groping *my* boyfriend. 

"Fab, can't wait" I drawl slowly and L's smile gets brighter as it often does when I'm sarcastic. 

"I knew you'd love to, Light! I will text her later and let her know we will both be going then" L sticks a donut in his mouth and munches on it with relish as he finishes the rest of his work. 

It's just gone 2 and it is getting very hot. All the windows in the office are open and we have several fans going, but the air blowing back at us is just humid. it's not often I fancy sweet things but right now I would kill for an ice cream. 

I glance back at L and notice he's finished the report and has answered a personal call on his mobile. He's talking to someone called Vanessa and looks quite excited. He glances at me and smiles that cute little smile. My stomach flips just as it always does. What is he planning now? 

"I am certain Light would love to help out, and I certainly would like to spend some time with them. Tell them we're going to have a picnic by the river and bring their teddy bears. Oh, and ask Shelia in the kitchen if she can dig out some ice cream please, this weather is bloody killing me" 

Well! Looks like we will be getting some fresh air and ice cream. But that smile-There's a catch here, I just know it. I suspect it has something to do with looking after a hoard of children... 

********

The river that runs through the Wammy's House grounds is beautiful. The water is so clear you can see all the pebbles at the bottom and the little fish darting around. It's lined by willow trees and wildflowers that scent the air. And right at the point where the river is thickest is the old mill and waterwheel. My mother loved that, she spent a lot of time sitting next to it. L had even painted her and Dad sitting on the river bank and sent it to them as a birthday gift. 

All in all, it's idyllic. The scenery, the ice cream and the cooling breeze on my face. But there's just one problem, well 8 problems actually, and they are all currently sat on the blanket and gazing up at L. 

"So then, the princess said to the prince: 'I can't go out with someone as stupid as you' and rode off into the sunset all by herself. The end" L finished his version of a fairytale to bemused applause. 

Vanessa, Kate and the other Nursery nurse, Sophie, all roll their eyes and accuse L of murdering yet another fairy tale in a fond way that hints at it being a regular occurance. 

"Well, she only just met him and he seems stupid, why on earth would she just be like, yeah, I'll spend the rest of my life with you" L took a lick of his ice cream before contiung "Also, you all know I'm not very good at telling these kind of stories"

"Yeah, ghost stories on the other hand" Vanessa grins, her vibrant brown eyes sparkling at L. It seems she really likes him, not that I'm threatened by it. L has told me Vanessa is soon to be married and that he counts her as one of his very few actual friends. 

"Ghost stowies? Ellie, no!, no ghost stwoies, you pwomised!" 

I stare at the adorable little girl in shock. Did she just call L, as in the World's Greatest Detective 'Ellie' that is fucking PRECIOUS! 

L notes my amused smirk and shrugs as if to say, yeah, that's what they call me. 

"I'm sorry, Isabelle, you're right I did promise no more ghost stories. I will tell them to Nessa instead and scare her, okay?" L soothes and passes her a lolly. The girls smiles and pops it in her mouth in a way that leads me to believe all Wammy's House students are full blown sugar addicts. 

"That's mean, Ellie!" A chubby little boy called Thomas condemns "I want to hear a nice story"

L flicks his eyes to me and quirks a brow. Knew it. He wants me to tell a story to the kids. 

"Why don't you ask Light to tell you a story? Light is from Japan, which is very, very far away. I'm sure he has an exotict tale to tell, right? " 

At once the kids clammer over to me demanding a story and L settles down with Pocky (who has obviously been invited to the picnic) in his lap. 

"Bwight is gonna tell a stowy, hush Thomas" A little red haired girl (who strikes me as a bossy little lady) reprimands sternly. Thomas climbs off my lap and sits next to me and then all eyes are on me. The kids look expectant but L and the Childcare assistants look pretty damn amused. 

"Whenever your ready, Bwight" Vanessa trills, and I can instantly see why L likes her so much.

"Yeah! Bwight tell a story" Leo places his chubby little hand on my leg "nice story, Ellie's ones scare me"

"Well, I'm not a big meanie like Ellie is" I soothe. L scoffs and rolls his eyes as I tell the little ones to settle down around me. They form a perfect semi circle around my feet and gaze up at me expectantly. 

Hmm. Now I need a story, preferably one that will tease L a bit. Ah! I will just make up my own fairytale, just like L did. 

"Once upon a time there was a very moody, grumpy princess called... Elle"

Sophie sniggered and nudged L. L's eyes gleamed at me in challenge and I just know he's going to try and distract me. When he reaches for a popsicle and makes a show of slowly unwrapping it and *licking* the tip of it I hastily look away. He's playing dirty! And in front of the kids too. 

Keeping my eyes away from L and his obscene (hot) display, I return my attention to the children. 

"Princess Ellie was very grumpy because she didn't sleep very well. The king sent for physicians across the land to come and see her and try and help her sleep. Many came to court but all failed. Princess Ellie continued to strop around the palace and eat all the pastries. Now, the people of the court *loved* their pastries but mean Princess Ellie had taken them all. No one in the kingdom was allowed to eat pastries but her. It was hoped that when the Princess finally had a decent nights sleep she would let others eat the pastries too"

"Gee, I wonder who *that* reminds you off" Sophia whispered (loudly) to Vanessa. L glared at me slightly and bit into the popsicle viciously. 

I couldn't help but wince at the subtle threat but I had to carry on, the story was already unfurling in my head. 

"When all hope was nearly lost, a handsome young prince called... Tsuki arrived at court"

"Tsuki!" L scoffed. 

"Ellie, please don't interrupt my story, it's very rude" I wag my finger at him and like little puppets the children turn to L and do the same. 

"I do apologize, Tsuki. I mean, Bwight" L smiles sweetly "Do continue, I'm dying to find out what happens to poor, hard done by Princess Elle"

"Well, she wasn't so poor or hard done by. She could be a menace. She had a wicked streak in her and would torment the people of the court by playing pranks on them. At first she was not happy with the arrival of Tsuki. She was bored of all the people who visited her to try and help her sleep. Tsuki was different though. When he looked into the Princess's big, dark eyes, he knew she was the one for him. He loved her, even if she was mean and grumpy and wouldn't share any pastries. " I pause and grin proudly when I realize all the students, and L and the Childminders were listening to me intently. I love having an audiences rapt attention. 

"So he decided the best way to get the Princess to sleep was to sing to her. He had been told often of what a wonderful voice he had-"

"You can't hold a single bloody note!" L buts in. 

"Well, it's a good thing this story isn't about *me* then, isn't it? I do believe I've had to tell you twice now, Ellie. Stop interupting. Do it a third time and I will have to ask you to go and sit on the naughty tree stump."

A whisper of 'Oooh' rang out among the children. L pouted but kept his tongue, as intrested as everyone else to find out the ending to the story. 

"Anyway. Tsuki waited until Princess Elle was preparing to try to sleep and surprised her by singing a wonderful set from MisaMisa's new album, BubbleGumLove. Princess Elle was dazzled by the handsome young man's talent and soon found herself yawning. Before Tsuki had finished his fourth song, Princess Ellie was fast asleep. 

She slept the whole night through and the next day. When she awoke at sunset she was transformed! She was bright-eyed and bushy tailed and looked more beautiful than ever. The whole kingdom rejoiced and Princess Elle organized a big celebration where she handed out pastries to all of the people of the kingdom. 

The people were overjoyed to finally eat their pastries again and The King knew that Tsuki was the perfect match for his difficult daughter. Tsuki asked for Elle's hand in marriage, but unfortunately she fainted. He waited until she woke up and asked her again. Elle said yes and Tsuki was the happiest man alive. They were married the next spring and the entire kingdom celebrated. Thanks to Tsuki and his wonderful singing the Princess's insomnia had been cured and all people could eat pastries again. The end"

"Wow! Tsuki must have been a *great* singer* Ann sighed dreamily. 

I smiled at L who was trying valiantly to keep the smile off his face. 

"He was, and Elle was the love of his life. They lived happily together all their lives and Elle even stopped pulling pranks-"

"Unlikely" L muttered. 

"Ellie. Naughty stump, please"

"What? No, you finished the story, I wasn't interupting" L pouted. He looked at the children for support but they were of divided opinion. 

"Oh, okay then. As long as you promise to behave. Honestly, don't you think Ellie is a bit like Princess Elle?"

"Yes!" The children chorused. 

"But, just like Tsuki and Elle, Ellie and I love each other very much" I catch L's eye and wink at him. That flush that swept across his cheeks made his eyes shine silver. 

"Do you, Ellie? Do you love Bwight like Princess Elle loved Tsuki? "

L smiled softly at little Isabella and nodded his head. 

"Yes, yes I do"

********

It was past five by the time L and I were able to free ourselves from the children. We walked back to the orphanage hand in hand, teasing each other about the story I had told. 

When we got back neither of us found ourselves overly motivated to go back to work. We sneaked back to our apartment and I noticed at once L looked excited by the pile of post and packages that had been left for him. 

"Oh, been busy online shopping have we?" I tease, unable to resist wrapping my arms around his slim waist and pulling him close. 

"Yes. The top one is for you" L handed me the small package. Unable to resist, I opened it up until a small ring box rested in my palm. 

"What's this?" I whisper, already suspecting what might be inside. I opened the box and saw an identical ring to L's eternity ring. 

"L... " I felt such a rush of love for him it made me dizzy. I sat down and stared at the ring in my hand. 

"Eternity. That is my promise to you" L knelt before me and slipped the ring on my finger tenderly "If you can put up with Princess Elle for that long?"

I grab him and kiss him passionately, trying to pour all my love for him into the kiss. 

When we break away for air he is flushed and so heart-wrenchingly beautiful my breath catches in my throat. 

"I think Tsuki can 'put up' with Princess Elle for the rest of his life. She's made it perfect"

L smiled that damn smile of his and I pulled him into my arms. We kissed until breathless and then tumbled into bed, and as we made love the only word that was ringing in my mind was 'perfect, perfect, perfect'

And it was.


	18. QUIET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a series of grueling cases L and Light find themselves feeling drained. Watari surprises them by suggesting they spend a weekend away in a camper van. Will L and Light be happy campers and find the peace and quiet they seek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my own recent weekend away in a Camper Van. Hope you enjoy.

As May dragged slowly into June, L and Light found themselves increasingly snowed under with cases. Even with the Trio's help the workload seemed never ending. 

It was the Morello case that finally snapped their straining resolve. 

Three weeks of tense undercover survilenace, tracking and hacking had led them to a most unsatisfying conclusion: Tori Morello, butcherer of 7 eldery ladies, died quietly of a brain anuerisum in a gas station toilet. Death had saved him from the triple life sentance L and K had planned for him in a squalid South American prison. 

"Fuck sake!" Light threw his headset on his desk with a snarl. 

The image of Tori Morello slumped across the toilet seat crackled with static on his computer screen. L slowly switched the computer off and shook his head. 

"Damn him. It was too easy. Too quick. He *butchered* those old women... " L hissed, his eyes flashing with anger as he stared hatefully at the dead man. Clear fluid slowly trickled out of his ears and his mossy green eyes were still open. The man had died peacefully and it was a kindness he did not deserve. After all of their effort to capture and convict the slippery bastard it felt like a kick in the teeth. What's more, the man's numbers had revealed he had another 32 years left to him. So why had he died so suddenly? 

It was a question only Ryuk could answer. L subtely motioned Ryuk to follow him and the Shinigami drifted over to him. 

"Close this fucking case" L muttered "I need the bathroom, excuse me, Light" 

Light squeezed L's hand as he passed. He knew how dissapointed and disheartened he was because he felt exactly the same. He turned back to his computer and began the final report. Each word he typed made him feel bitter... 

L locked the door and stared up at Ryuk. The Shinigami still had little concept of personal space for his lanky frame was practically bent over him. 

"Ryuk. I have a question about a human's lifespan. I have told you about the man I have been persuing, a Tori Morello. He had 32 years left to him yet today he dies out of the blue from a brain aneurism. Why is this?" 

Ryuk's big eyes grew even bigger before he tipped his head back and hacked out a laugh. 

"Oh, L, I'm afraid that's out of your hands. The only way for him to have died before his destined time is if a Shinigami wrote his name down. We do that, pick random names and random deaths. Sounds to me as is if your quarry was picked off before you could get to him" 

L slumped down onto the toilet seat and hung his head. 

"Fucking Shinigami!" 

"Hey-" Ryuk held up a clawed hand in protest against L's condemnation of his race. 

"Not you" L amended, offering the Shinigami a small smile "Just... the things that man has done. His death was too easy and after all of that chasing..." 

"You know, for future referance you could just use the Death Note-" 

L shook his head and held up a hand. He did not want that temptation offered to him. He knew how easy it was to fall... 

"I'm not being serious, I know you ain't gonna use it. Look, kid, I will try and pay more attention and give you a heads up if something like this happens again but that's all I can do" 

L smiled warmly at the Shinigami and patted his arm. 

"Thank you, Ryuk. We'd best return to the office" L stood up and walked through Ryuk. The Shinigami followed him, again wondering just why the hell he felt so attached to this human. He'd risked his life in killing those men on the rooftop. He'd done it without a moments hesitation... 

"Ryuk, Watari's text he wants to know if you want him to order in some apple juice?" 

"Pure juice? Yeeeees" Ryuk salivated at the thought, suddenly realizing just why he felt so fond of L and Watari. They provided him with apples, that was all. He wasn't going soft or anything... 

L rolled his eyes and replied : 'Yes, lots please he's drooling' and returned to work, hoping the afternoon would prove more productive than the morning. 

******** 

Unfortunately for L and Light the day got progressively worse, and when L dropped a cupcake on the floor he very nearly burst into frustrated tears. 

"Oh, Babe, I will go get you another" Light sighed, ruffling L's hair soothingly. 

"I have had enough, Light, you know when you just want to get away from everything for a while? That is just how I'm feeling" 

Light dropped his hands to L's shoulders and started to massage them. They were beyond tense and L shuddered out a sigh, his head dropping as Light's skilled fingers worked out knots he hadn't even realized he had. 

"I agree, a break would be nice" Light winced at the slight crack he heard when he pressed into the top of L's spine. 

"Aaah, that's the spot" L sighed, eyes fluttering closed as Light worked his magic. 

"Jesus, L, you need to start sitting properly or you're going to end up with chronic back pain when you're older" Light tutted as L made pleased little moans. 

"Yes, yes I know" L smiled at Light's nagging "I don't crouch nearly as much as I used to, *and* I walk without slouching. I have taken your nagging on board, Dear" 

Light grinned and pressed down harder. He saw L's toes curl in pleasure as another pressure point was soothed. 

"Have you, Dear?" Light teased "So if I were to whisk you away for a few days you wouldn't object?" 

"Light, I would even pack our suitcases right about now" L smiled at Light's look of horror. Light *never* let him pack anything and for good reason. "We should ask Watari, I'm sure the boy's won't mind stepping in, especially since they're getting paid now. I'm still annoyed they wasn't getting paid in the first place, Roger is such a dick" 

Light nodded, for indeed Roger was a dick. When L had discovered his heirs were not being paid for all the times they had stood in for him or Light he had hit the roof. He'd promptly backpaid the boys for every case they had worked on and gave them all healthy bonuses as compensation. As an added bonus the funds came straight from Roger's own bank account, courtesy of L hacking it in revenge.  

"I will ask Watari. He often stays in Devon or Cornwall, they're not too far away from Wammy's,  they are right on the coast." L rolled his shoulders and smiled as they moved freely "Thank you, Light. That feels much better" 

Light smiled and kissed L's cheek. "Devon or Cornwall sound wonderful. I don't care where we go, so long as we can get away from these bloody computers for a day. That's going to be a rule: no computers and mobiles only for emergancies" 

L found himself nodding, sick to his back teeth of answering countless emails and writing up never ending reports... For once in his life he would be happy to be rid of his tech for a few days. 

When Watari dropped in with their coffee's he noted how tired and *drained* the pair looked, and when L hesitently broached the subject of taking time off he smiled broadly in approval. 

He still remembered threatening to make L wear socks for a week if he didn't go on the hotsprings retreat. He was making good progress since he now realized even he needed a break every now and then. That was probably Light's influence. 

"Might I suggest you hire a campervan? That is what I do when I go away, there's something very soothing about being able to drive about and sleep where you want" 

"Hmm... What do you think, Light? It sounds pretty intresting." 

"I've always wanted to stay in one. How do we go about hiring one, Watari?" 

Watari taped his nose, his kind eyes twinkling. 

"He knows a guy" L smiled "Watari knows everyone" L explained at Light's puzzled look. 

"That I do. Let me arrange it for you, call it an engagement gift. Pack your things and be ready to leave by tomorrow afternoon and the Campervan will be ready for you" 

L and Light shared a surprised glance. They hadn't been expecting to be allowed time off so soon. 

"I will watch things here and the boys will assist me. L, I will secure your parking permit, if you and Light do some food shopping you should be all set to go to Bierbay tomorrow" 

Bierbay. Light googled it and his eyes lit up. It looked so peaceful with a long stretch of beach with wild dunes, jagged cliffs and a pristine looking camping site right next to the beach. 

"Great, thank you, Watari" L smiled, "Any tips on survival in a camper van?" 

"Wrap up harm, cook simple, hearty meals as there won't be much room, and use a Satnav to get there. Bierbay is tucked out of the way, but that is part of it's charm. It is my favourite site which is why I suggested it to you.  I'm sure you will be just fine." Watari patted L's shoulder "Just don't attempt to cook anything" 

Light sniggered as L huffed in annoyance. 

"Don't worry, Watari, I will handle the cooking" 

"Well that's reassuring" Watari nodded "I'll rest easier knowing L will be nowhere near a stove" 

"Thank you, Watari" L said blithely "The Morello case is finished. He died and we can't prosecute a corpse" L shook his head tiredly "Can you hold the fort while we go food shopping?" 

"Of course. You look like you could do with some fresh air." 

Light wasn't about to argue with that. He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and was already heading for the door by the time L had finished his tea. 

******** 

Wandering around the supermarket, Light quickly realized if he didn't put a stop to it L would spend all weekend eating nothing but Haribo and cakes. 

"We need decent food too. I'm going to cook up some hearty beef stew so let's go and get some vege" 

L made a face at the word vege but obediantly followed Light over to the fruit and vegetable section. He gravitated towards the cherries and Light took the oppertunity to load the trolley with veggies. What L didn't know wouldn't hurt him and L had eaten his beef stew before. He'd chopped the vege so small and finely L had had no idea what he was even eating. Like a child, L would happily eat his vegetables as long as they were hidden or disguised in some way. 

"Heh, let's see if you notice a bit of swede in it" Light smiled, picking up the vege and placing it in the trolley. L immediately spotted it and scowled at Light. 

"I hate swede, you're not putting that in, are you?" 

"Only my portion, Sweetie" Light soothed charmingly. 

"Oh, okay. I've got a big bag of cherries, some strawberries and bananas. Do we want any more fruit?" 

"Yeah, blueberries too" Light nodded as he glanced at the list he'd made "Then we can go pick up some meat" 

"And candy" L nodded, even though the trolley was already half full of candy already. 

"Can't forget that can we?" Light teased as they worked their way through the aisles. 

Once Light had picked out the meat, he left L to once again persue the candy aisles as he picked up other essentials such as toilet roll, toothpaste, tea and coffee that he knew would be forgotten about otherwise. 

"K, can we get alcohol? I want to get drunk" L loudly announced, earning himself a scandalized look from a passing couple. 

Light laughed heartily as L's lack of filter came into play once again. L noted the look he was receiving and quirked a brow at the couple. The woman flushed and hastily looked away, pulling her partner quickly away from L's  unblinking stare. 

"Yes, love" Light smiled, because he did kind of like DrunkL, even if he was unpredictable and a bit silly. Besides, they both needed to cut loose. Light plopped two bottles of vodka in the trolley while L deliberated over honey mead or wine. It seemed Sachiko's love of wine had rubbed off on him. L picked up two bottles of the sweetest wine he could find and glanced at Light's list. His face went bright red as he noticed the last item on the list. 

Lube. 

"Light!" L hissed "We can't buy that here!" 

"..." Light bit his lip at L's adorable fit of prudish outrage. 

"The cashier will see it and I will *die* and-" 

"You know, they sell sex toys here as well. They probably wouldn't even bat an eye" 

L's mouth actually dropped open. He let out an undignified squeak as Light went into great detail about the wide selection of love eggs and vibrators... 

"I'm not going to the checkout with you" L declared loudly "I can't!" 

Light rolled his eyes and pointed towards the cafe "Fine, go and order some coffee then" 

Once L had wandered over to the cafe Light headed straight for the pharmaceutical section where the sex toys were displayed.  

He'd been fantasizing about using some of them on L for a while now. What better time to try something new than on their trip? Light smiled evilly as he loaded the trolley with a variety of lubes, love eggs, 2 vibrators and a dildo. He paused at an odd looking contraption that looked like some kind of rubber sleeve. His cock twitched with interest as he learned it could be put around one's cock during masturbation. The leaflet said it would even stretch to accomdate two cocks and that was the clincher. Light chucked that in the trolley as well. 

He couldn't wait to see L's face when he saw his buys. A wicked idea crossed his mind and he rushed off to buy wrapping paper. This would get L back for recording him singing (admittedly, badly) in the shower that morning... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The next day Light was busy packing while L caught up with any pressing work before they left. Both were looking forward to their trip and viewing it as an adventure (albiet for very different reasons) 

When Watari noticed L deliberating whether or not to take his portabal easel and paints he quietly announced how he would very much like a painting of the bay. Watari knew painting relaxed L, and that was what this break was all about. His hint worked and L packed up the easel and paints just like Watari had suspected he would. 

L was just starting to wonder what was taking Light so long when he entered the office. 

"You remembered to pack Pocky didn't you?" L asked. 

"Of course, he goes everywhere with you" Light smiled "So where do we collect the van from?" 

"Outside" Mello smirked "Watari's friend dropped it over earlier. It's fucking sweet too. Really top of the range" 

"Hope you guys have a nice time, you deserve it after the shitty cases you've had to deal with the last few weeks. Don't worry about stuff here, the dream team are in command" Matt gave a thumbs up. 

"Thank you, boys. And you, Watari" Light said sincerely "We really appreciate it" 

"Blah blah blah, fuck off already" Mello grinned "Go have some fun" 

Near rolled his eyes at Mello's brashness but gave L and Light an encouraging smile. 

"Have a nice time, see you Tuesday? " 

"Yes, we will be back Tuesday afternoon" L confirmed. He ruffled Near's soft, white hair. 

Once they had said their goodbyes Light and L walked to the sleek silver Campervan parked out front. 

"Nice" Light nodded "Want to take turns driving?" 

L nodded, they didn't have too far to travel, perhaps three hours at best, but Light knew he wasn't overly fond of driving. It was sweet of him to offer, especially as he had only recently recieved his British Driving liscence. 

They climbed in and had a look around. 

"Oh, wow" Light sighed. The inside was decked out in tasteful neutral colours, with a large, comfy bed and fluffy pillows. The wardrobes, shower, cooker and cabinets were top of the range and it even had a flatscreen TV and sound system. 

"I could live here" Light grinned as he flipped on switches and explored the cabinets. 

"That is kind of the idea, Light" L smirked "But I see what you mean, it looks really cozy" Light unpacked their shopping into the fridge and cupboards as L placed Pocky on the bed. Pocky was becoming quite the traveler it seemed. 

"Do you want to drive first or shall I?" L asked as Light continued to fuss over unpacking everything and storing them neatly. 

"You drive first, Babe" Light called back, taking special care to pack a suspiciously plain looking carrier bag. 

"What's that?" 

'Shit.' Light turned to L with an innocent smile "Just some special treats for you for later" 

L's eyes widened "Please tell me Okasan sent the gummy sushi from Japan?!" 

Light smiled. His mother had in fact sent the gummy sushi but that wasn't the treat he had in store for his adorable fiance. Perhaps they would come in useful in providing some much needed energy though... 

"You will have to wait and see" Light teased "Rules are whoever is driving gets to pick the music" 

L climbed into the drivers seat and shrugged his shoulders. Light and his rules. He'd do whatever he wanted and they both knew it. 

He put Misa's album on and noted Light's cringe with a smug smirk. 

"Let's go then! Hook the SatNav up, will you? I have absoultely no idea where I'm going" 

Light blinked. That didn't sound very reassuring. Still, as they drove away from Wammy's, Light found himself feeling the most relaxed he'd been in weeks, even with L humming along to 'PrincessPop' next to him. 

******** 

After an hour driving L declared he couldn't drive anymore. He wanted sugar and the constant road works and traffic lights were bugging him. Besides, he could see how much Light wanted to drive so they swapped places. L was content to stare out the window at the passing countryside and refuel on gummy bears as Light effortlessly navigated the British Roads. 

L had found an old women's magazine in the glove box and was flicking through it with interest. When he came across a 'How well does your partner know you?' quiz he decided it would be an intresting way to pass the time. 

"Light,  I'm going to test you" L announced, showing Light the article. 

"Babe, you do that daily" Light quipped "Go ahead then" he added when L rolled his eyes at him. 

L found a pen and made a little talley to keep score. 

"Okay, what is your partners favourite time of day?" L asked and rolled his eyes "How cliche. And it's morning, you are one of those terrible people who actually *smile* first thing" 

"And yours is night because you're an insomniac and hate getting up early. Too easy. Next one?" Light grinned, finding himself quite enjoying the quiz. 

L gave them both a tick and smiled at the next question. Now this was more like it! 

"If you're partner could change one thing about themselves what would it be?" 

"Fuck, that's a tough one" Light took a few moments to consider L and what he percieved as weakness. L was very shy and found communicating with others difficult at times, especially strangers. 

"I guess you would stop being so shy?" 

L raised a brow. "No, if I could change anything about me... Well, I would change *a lot* but the top one would be to not be Hypoglycemic" 

Light reached out and stroked L's knee "There is nothing to change about you, you're perfect the way you are. Hypoglycemia and all" 

"That's a different take on 'warts and all'" L smiled. "I have to confess I have no idea what you would change about yourself either. I mean, you're stunning and intelligent and simply perfect" 

Light drummed his fingers against the wheel. He knew exactly what he would change about himself. His tendancy to be too judge mental and arrogant at times. He suspected L actually knew the answer, but was refraining from giving it out of courtesy. 

"No points there then" L sighed "Hmm. If your partner could sleep with anyone in the world and get away with it who would it be?" 

"You'd shag Willy Wonker if he was a real person" 

L gasped at the accusation "WRONG. Point for me, I actually wouldn't want to have sex with anyone else but you. You were my first and I intend for you to be my last" 

Light was touched by the comment but he had only been joking. L hadn't given him a point and he hoped L would get his question wrong to keep their scores in track. No such luck. 

"You wouldn't want to sleep with anyone else either. Point to me" 

"Damn it... " 

******** 

The final score was L 9 and Light 7. L celebrated his victory by putting Misa back on the stero. 

"You're such a brat" Light sighed, a small smile of amusement hovering on his lips. 

"Yes, but I'm your brat" L pecked Light's cheek in consolation "Besides, I think we're nearly here. Look: I can see the sea" 

Light gazed at that bright blue hovering, barely Visable, above the lush green hills. 

Fifteen minutes later they had arrived at the campsite. The elderly man manning the welcome booth seemed to know who they were as he simply wished them a nice break and waved them through with a sunny smile. 

They decided to park as far away from the others as they could. There wasn't that many people around, but it was miday. Their brightly colored tents and campervans dotted around the field. Light noted a shop on site, as well as toilets and showers. 

They pulled out their camping chairs and slumped into them, both sighing as the ocean breeze hit their faces. 

"Best decision ever" Light smiled up at the sky "Shall we just sit and chill for a bit?" 

"Definitely" L stretched his legs out and tipped his head back "If I fall asleep wake me up in an hour. I want to take a walk on the beach" 

"Okay" Light stripped his top off and settled back in his chair. He cocked an eyebrow at L, who promptly turned to gaze at him. 

"What?" 

"Admiring the view" L retorted, eyes sweeping over those washboard abs. 

"Hey, why don't you take your top off. You must be hot on this jeans and T-shirt? " 

"I'm fine. I'm not subjecting anyone to my pastyness" L shivered as he imagined how white he probably was "Besides, the sun does not agree with me and i'd prefer not to burn" 

Light shrugged, a bit dissapointed and popped his sunglasses on. Unlike L, he *loved* sunning himself and working on his tan. 

It was actually Light who nodded off and L let him sleep. He stared out at the ocean and absorbed the soothing sounds of the seagulls and crashing waves. They were a balm to him after the stresses of the previous weeks. 

L decided to do a little painting and set up his easel. Time was lost as he began to sketch the sand dunes and ocean in front of him. Once he was satisfied with the initial sketch and had decided on which shades of paint to use, he woke Light up. 

"Wha'?" 

L poked his nose "You fell asleep and I'm hungry. Can you start on that stew soon?" L's belly rumbled and Light smiled. 

"Yes, but I want you to sit here and carry on with that painting. I will call you in when it's ready" 

L settled back to mix up pigments and as he worked the savoury smell of cooking meat drifted past his nose. A quick glance at the sun told him it was nearing five pm. He let his mind drift as he breathed in the salty air and carefully transfered the beauty before him to the canvas. 

As he was picking out the soft blues and whites of the sea, Light poked his head out of the door and told him dinner was ready. 

They ate dinner at the small table, and Light poured L a glass of wine to go with his. He watched feeling smug satisfaction as L tipped his supplement into his bowl of stew and began to eat. He had no idea he was eating green beans, parsnip and swede (all of which he professed to hate) as well as carrots, onion and peas which he tolerated. 

"Nice?" Light smiled as L dipped a bit of bread into his bowl. 

"Mmm" L nodded "Could you try making a venison stew sometime? I love Venison" 

Light tilted his head. Venison? Wasn't that Deer? He'd never tried it, and made a mental note to get hold of some when they returned tto Wammy's. 

"Sure, I can try it. I've never cooked or eaten Venison before. It's not particularly popular in Japan" 

"Ask Watari to give you his recipe for Venison stew. It's what I basically live on over winter at home. There is a park a few miles away from Wammy's where he sources the Deer. I don't go with him because Watari hunts them... I like eating them but I don't want to see them being shot. Bambi traumatized me enough without seeing *that* " 

Light nodded in sympathy. Bambi had been quite brutal. 

"Have you heard of an old British TV Programme called 'The Animals of Farthing Wood'? That was horrific. Seriously, I was banned from watching it because it upset me so badly" 

"Really? Wow. No, you're going to have to show me this scary kids programme" 

L shook his head "No way, I promised Watari I wouldn't watch it again and I haven't. I know that promise was made 14 years ago but I'm not breaking it. If you really want to traumatize yourself watch it when I'm painting or something" L peered at his empty bowl and pushed it at Light proudly. 

"Well done, think you can eat a little more?" 

It was the hopeful tone in Light's voice that made him nod his head. Light did so much for him, he needed to show how greatful he was. Light happily re-filled L's bowl and then his own. 

"I have a surprise for you later, but I suspect you know that. After dinner shall we go for that walk on the beach?" 

L nodded and drank the rest of his wine. They finished off the rest of their meal, and L's belly fluttered as Light reached across the table to hold his hand in his. 

Watari was right, there was something soothing about sitting in a campervan and listening to the ocean. It was like he and Light were the only people in the world. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After a long stroll along the beach, L and Light returned to the van to shower and change into warm pyjammas. Although it was summer, being so close to the ocean made the night air very chilly. 

L chucked his panda hoodie over his pyjammas and set up a camp fire. The nearest tent and campervan were over a hundred meters from their secluded spot, so L was confident they wouldn't disturb anyone. He built up a fire pit and stoked the flames as Light fetched the wine, vodka and marshmallows. 

"Light, this is bliss" L sighed in contentment as he stretched in front of the fire and sipped his wine "I'm half tempted to jack in being L and just stay here forever" 

"You'd miss it eventually. All those cases and paperwork? Not to mention the boys and Watari. But I agree we should take a leaf out of Watari's book and do this more often. We havn't even had sex in a week we've been that stressed out" 

L flushed and bit his lip "We will have to address that problem tonight then, won't we?" 

Light grinned. They certainly would! 

"I think we should seriously consider buying our own Campervan. We can decorate it the way we want and can just jump in and go away when the cases get too much. What do you think?" 

L nodded "I can buy us one when we get home?" 

"No. I will buy us one. You're always buying me stuff, people will start to assume your my sugar daddy or something" 

L turned innocent, wide eyes to Light in confusion "What's a sugar daddy?" 

'Aw, hell' Light ran a hand through his hair. He still couldn't get over how wordly yet naive L could be. 

"Well, it's an older man who buys their lover gifts and gives them money" 

L nibbled on his thumb. He was nearly two years older than Light, and he did like giving him gifts. He also ate a lot of sugar. It made perfect sense he was a sugar daddy! 

"Oh, so I'm a sugar daddy. Got it" L plucked off a marshmallow and popped it in his mouth "Mmm, so good!" 

Light blinked at L's declaration. Did he still not understand what a sugar daddy was? Or did he just stop at the word sugar and hadn't considered the rest of the word. 

"No, Babe, let me explain again. A sugar daddy is usually a *much* older man with a younger partner. Their relationship is based on money. He provides the money as an incentive for their partner to have sex with them" 

L almost spat out his marshmallow. He was *not* a sugar daddy! Light had sex with him because he wanted to! 

"Yeah, exactly. I'm sorry, it was a joke. I didn't realize you had no idea what a sugar daddy was" Light thumped L on the back as he coughed. 

"Another new thing I've learnt from Light" L gasped as he recovered. 

"You're so damn adorable, L" Light shook his head in wonder "You have no idea how precious you can be. 'So I'm a sugar daddy'" 

L poked out his tongue at Light's teasing and sipped at his wine. The stars were starting to shine and the sky was clear. With the crackling fire and his warm hoodie, L was content to stay outside and watch night fall around them. 

A couple returning from the beach smiled and waved at them. Light smiled and waved back, while L nodded his head. The girls were cute, and he was pleased to see a same sex couple like themselves walking around and holding hands without fear of retribution. 

"Have a nice night, boys!" The brunette called "I'm Mina! My girlfriend is called Cherry, if you want to hang out at a bar or something we're in the camper with the yellow roof! Would be cool to hang out with some other young folks, seems to just be oldies and families here at the moment" 

L blushed at the invitation and smiled timidly. Cherry noticed and ran over to him, her long blonde hair swinging behind her. She plucked off a marshmallow and popped it in her mouth with a cheeky smile. She kissed L's cheek, amused by his shocked expression,  and waved as she ran back off. 

"I like them" L said finally, hand drifting up to touch his cheek. The girl had left a smear of lip gloss on it. 

"Not too much, I hope" Light growled playfully as he re-filled their glasses. 

"No, I'm only intrested in men with beautiful auburn hair and amber eyes. They have to have perfect abs and a nice big dick and be called Light. I have a very particular type. Unfortunately there are not many men who meet that criteria, but luckily I found you." 

Light shifted his chair closer and pulled L's legs up onto his lap. L squirmed with pleasure as Light began a tender foot massage. 

"Did I mention your dick is very, very big and I *love* when you give me massages" L moaned as Light's fingers dug into the soles of his feet. 

"Tell me more about how big my dick is and I will keep the massage up" 

"Don't push it" L prodded Light's belly with his foot. 

"It's funny, what you said about having such a particular type. I have the same problem really" Light sighed in mock frustration "I've got this thing for snarky, super-smart, black haired detectives, you see. Ones with really large, beautiful dark eyes and a really tight, hot ass. Not many of them around. But I guess I was lucky too because I found you, huh?" 

L giggled at the praise and stared at Light with a smoldering gaze. He couldn't wait to feel that throbbing cock inside him... 

"What are you thinking?" 

"Things" L purred "I might tell you later. You'd be intrested in them" 

"L" Light groaned. L blushed and bit his lip as he felt Light's cock twitch against his foot. 

It was another game of theirs, slowly seducing one another until one of them snapped and ravished the other. L usually won those games, but Light enjoyed them so much he never minded loosing them. 

"L, you know that surprise I told you about earlier... Can I go and get it?" 

"Yes! I'm ready for gummi sushi" L smiled brightly. The smile dimmed a little as Light flushed. "No, don't tell me there is no sushi, Light... " 

"Course there is, silly" Light soothed. He would just have to give L the gummi sushi now and hope it would help put him in a good enough mood for the *other* surprise. 

L leaned back in his chair and sipped his wine as he admired the moon. It was a full moon, and the stars glimmered brightly in the clear sky. The smell of smoke and salt filled his lungs and he almost felt like purring in satisfaction. This place was a paradise, it was almost as soothing as the Hotsprings retreat the Yagami's had invited him to. Light remerged from the Camper with a box of gummi sushi and L dug into them with relish, he was so distracted he missed the other bag Light hid behind his chair. 

"Okasan is an angel" L moaned around a mouthful "I've missed these so much. When we go to Japan for the New year I'm bringing an entire suitcase of them back with me" 

"Sure, Babe, in the meantime mum's promised to send them to you regularly" Light felt his cock twitch again as L moaned loudly as he ate another candy shrimp. Those moans were pornographic. 

Light poured himself another drink, enjoying the buzz, and watched L eat the gummi sushi. 

"Just to pre-warn you, I am going to fuck you so hard tonight. Might want to eat the entire box, you'll need the energy" 

L dropped the piece of sushi and turned a sultry gaze to Light. 

"Oh? How hard?" 

Light smiled "Very. But not like before. Watari will have my head if I hurt you again, and I really don't want that... Which is why I bought these" 

L frowned at the bag Light pulled out from behind his chair. 

"Light?" 

"Okay, so you know I bought lube yesterday. Well, I saw some other stuff I really want to try with you *but* if you're not comfortable with any of them I promise we will forget about it. I'm... I'm just trying new things here, if you don't like the idea please just tell me, okay?" 

Curiosity piqued, L leaned forward and held a hand out for the bag. 

Light fidgeted in a rare display of nervousness and handed it over. 

L opened it and Light admired the visible flush that swept across his cheeks, even in the moonlight. 

"Sex toys?" L squeaked "Light... Am I not enough for you?" 

"What?! *no* L, it's not about that. It's... Fuck, it's about wanting to try new stuff. I want to push that dildo in your ass and watch you come. I want to do new things to pleasure you and me. I just want..." 

L held up a hand and looked through the other items. 

"I understand. I'm sorry, Light, this is yet another new thing to me but I want to try them out with you. Forgive my prudishness, I'm literally half hard for you right now and I will definitely try these" 

Light sighed in relief "Half-hard? I'm fucking aching over here" he pouted. 

L smiled teasingly and topped off his glass with the last of his wine. He was feeling giddy and happy and fucking loved. Under the moonlight Light looked even more beautiful. 

"Tell me what you want to do with those toys. We both like games, Light, what games are you going to play with me... " 

Light moaned as L propped a foot onto his lap and ground it into his groin in slow, circular, strokes. 

"Fuck, ahn... L, devious little... I would, stretch you out and fuck you with that small dildo to start. Get you aching for more and replace it with the larger one... " 

L squirmed in his chair and pressed harder against that throbbing bulge. 

"Then I'd get you more worked up by using the sleeve on both of us. You'd be begging for me to fuck you by the time I'm finished-" 

L downed the rest of his wine and dropped the glass to the floor. He grabbed Light's hand and pulled him into the Campervan. Light happily followed him and chucked his own nearly-empty glass to the ground. 

Once they were inside and the door was locked they latched onto each other and kissed aggressively, both of them teased beyond the limit. Light pushed L down onto the bed and stradled him, their mouths never breaking apart as they both breathed raggedly through their noses. They stripped each other with a passionate hastiness and Light growled into L's mouth as L's fingernails dug into his shoulders. 

Light grabbed the smallest vibrator and tore it from its packaging. He enjoyed the way L's breath hitched as he turned the dial and it throbbed in his hand. 

"Fuck. Light" L groaned, hands fisting in his hair as Light pulled his legs up onto his shoulders and flipped the cap off the lube bottle. 

"Oh, yes I'm going to fuck you" Light purred "let's get you nice and loose first, yeah?"

L panted harshly as Light did just that, one finger after another. By the time he had three fingers burried deep within his body L was shivering with need. 

"Not rushing this, Love" Light husked, gently thrusting his fingers in and out of L's sucking hole 'I'm never hurting you again. Be patient, baby, I'll fill you up soon, okay? "

L sobbed and thrashed his head as those fingers slid free from his body. Light wasted no time in replacing them with the first dildo. L hissed in pleasure as the slim, purple toy slid into his body. 

"Haaa... Light... Fuck, feels... Ughgnn!"

Light grinned as he flicked the switch, the vibrations pulsing deep inside L's body. L tipped his head back into the fluffy pillows as Light pumped the slim toy in and out of him. 

"Yes, fuck this is so good. I can see you clenching around it" Light moaned hotly, hand drifting to his groin to stroke his cock as he watched the toy move in and out of L's ass. 

"Light, please, more! " L gasped, his cock straining against his belly as he rolled his hips. Light was deliberately avoiding his prostate, and it was driving him mad. 

"Ready for the bigger one?" 

"Yes!" L panted, shuddering as Light promtly removing the toy and replacing it with the larger vibrator. 

L's toes curled as Light gently pushed the next toy into his eager body. It was thicker, heavier, and when Light flicked on the switch L's eyes rolled back in his head. 

"Light! Oh my god, fuck" L whimpered, hips straining as Light pumped the vibrator inside him "Ha! Light, I'm too close, too much!"

Light smiled at L's warning and withdrew the toy away from L's prostate. His own cock was pulsing with need with each gasp and shift of L's hips. 

"Do you want to try the dildo or the sleeve?" Light panted as L quivered underneath him. 

L's lust-blown eyes found his and L pulled Light on top of him. 

"The sleeve. Do it"

"Yes, Sir" Light smiled and reached for the other package. L watched with breathless excitement as Light removed it from it's casing and warmed it in his hands. He squirted out a generous dollop of lube and slicked the rubber sheath. 

"This is going to feel so good" Light whispered as he leaned over L and gently slipped the sheath over his straining cock. 

"Ugn, yes, feels good" L whimpered, the slick, tight compression making his stomach muscles tense in response. Light lined up his cock and after applying more lube, slowly inserted his cock until it was laying flush against L's. 

"Aaah, yes, Light" L gasped "move, damn... "

Light slowly rocked his hips, the wet, slick sound of their cocks rubbing together through the rubber made them both shudder. 

"Light! Oh *god*" L moaned passionately as Light flexed his hips faster. 

"I know, fuck, I know" Light gasped, feeling as if his hips were moving of their own accord. With each thrust of their hips, they were both gasping and kissing each other passionately. It was only when L tensed and cried out that he was going to come did Light withdraw. He wanted L coming on his cock alone. 

Light slipped off the sheath and L whined in distress. 

"You're coming with me inside you" Light hefted L's legs over his shoulders and pushed inside him. L cried out as he felt that long, thick cock slowly slide inside him. 

"Oh god, yes, Light, fuck me" L groaned, legs locking around Light's neck as Light lunged into him. 

The bed creaked with each passionate thrust, but there was no one around to hear. Light cried out passionate words as he soothed his burning cock with each thrust into L's body. 

"L, god, I want to come!" Light gasped, his hips plunging wildly. 

"Yes, do it, Light, so close!" L sobbed, his arms wrapping around Light's neck as Light pounded into him. 

Light didn't hold back, he fucked L, careful to hit his prostate every time and they both cried out, clutching at each other as they came. 

Light growled as his cock spurted his come into L's body. L could do nothing but gasp into Light's shoulders as pleasure wracked through him. 

"L... Jesus, that was good" Light moaned when the aftershocks finally passed. 

"ugh, yes... " L slurred "so fucking good... "

"So, can we use them again? " Light gave L a languid smile. 

"I think so" L murmured, eyes already slipping closed "ask me in the morning... Mm, sleepy now"

Light smiled at L and gently withdrew from his body. Outside he could hear the gentle crashes of the waves against the shore. He pulled the duvet around them and settled into a contented sleep. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After a weekend filled with sexual exploration, an enlightening night out with Cherry and Mina and nights under the stars, Monday night finally rolled around. 

"This has been perfect" L said into Light's chest "We have to do this more often. Just me and you"

"It's always going to be me and you" Light kissed that messy dark hair and tightened his hold around L's waist "I love you, L"

L curled his fingers into Light's bicep and pressed closer "Love you too"

As the seagulls cries rang out through the air, the two lovers dozed. They were finally at peace and content, the stresses of their lives far away. 

L fell asleep with a contended smile on his face and Light decided, as he gazed down on his lover, he was going to start the prepartions for their marriage. 

A year, maybe two, and L would be his. 

L would be Yagami-Lawliet.


	19. RETRIBUTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rem pays L a visit, and L faces a difficult choice when Light is placed in danger. With Ryuk and Rem's help he is going to have to use the Death Note to protect Light from his past and save his own life, especially when a Shinigami is hunting him down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because a little action and drama is always needed after fluffiness. Not spell checked, it might one day be spell checked but realisticly... (Shrugs)

L pleaded a headache to wrangle a few hours off, but Watari knew that was for Light's benefit. He had spotted Rem's unexpected arrival and dipped his head at the Shinigami. L's 'headache' miraculously materialized as soon as Rem appeared.

L left Light and Watari in the office and took Rem to the orchards were Ryuk had set up home (literally, he was using an old tree house as his base of apple-eating operations) 

"It's so good to see you again, Rem" L smiled at the Shinigami warmly "How is Japan? And Misa?" 

"Misa is doing well, she is truly happy with Hideki Ryuuga and her music career is going from strength to strength... But, the reason I have came is to give you a warning. A Pro-Kira rally is being organized in Tokyo and I believe you may soon have a new Kira to deal with" 

Ryuk popped his head out of the treehouse. 

"What? Who? Spotted a Shinigami, have you?" 

Rem sighed and nodded her head "I detected a middle rank Shinigami named Bealus in the Tokyo region. I suspect it has dropped its Death Note there" 

L ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the grass. His unseen companions sat down with him. L was careful to sit away from the windows so anyone looking out would not see him talking to 'himself' 

"Is there anyway we can find out for certain a Death Note has been dropped?" L asked, toying with a blade of grass as he considered the implications of another Kira being let loose. 

"Yes, but it will require a trip to the Shinigami Realm and a meeting with the King. If he confirms there has been a Death Note dropped you will have no choice but to persue this Kira. However, I do not know Bealus well. I only know that it is not particularly loyal or interested in humans, which is what concerns me. Why would it drop a Death Note in the human realm in the first place? If it finds out you are attempting to stop this new Kira it may try to kill you. I will not allow this to happen, but..." 

L dropped his gaze to the ground. It didn't need to be said. Rem would die for him, and that was very humbling to hear. Not that L planned on dying anytime soon, his death belonged to Ryuk now. Ryuk explained the deal he'd made with L and Rem seemed to relax a little, pleased L was safe from having his name written in any other Death Note. 

L nibbled his thumb as he tried to imagine this Shinigami. With only Ryuk and Rem as points of references, it was hard to do. 

"What does it look like?" 

"Well, it ain't winning any beauty pagents. I saw it a few hundred years ago, it kinda looks like a long, brown slug, but it has these stumpy little arms and eyes on stalks that freak me out" Ryuk shuddered "Grumpy old fuck Bealus is. I don't get what it's doing down here, Bealus *hates* humans" 

"Hmmm" L twirled the grass between his fingers as he considered his options. He needed to contact his old team and alert them to the Kira ralley planned. They could be his eyes and ears there, but he also needed to do some digging to find out about the organizers behind the ralley and where it would take place. And then there was this Bealus to consider. It's motives did not make any sense, and that worried L. There was something he was not getting and he didn't like it. 

"Rem, would you travel to the Shinigami realm and ask for me?" 

"I will. I cannot guarantee success, the King is a funny sort. Sometimes he will tell us things and other times he will not. He is unpredictable but due to my rank I am confident he will assist me. Give me a few hours, I will be back shortly" 

"Can I come too? Not to stay, obviously, just to have a nose around" 

L rolled his eyes at Ryuk's whining tone. Where Rem was a Mature, dignified and solemn Shinigami, Ryuk appeared just like a rebellious and fun loving teenager. 

"Oh, alright" Rem nodded "Just leave the talking to me" 

L watched the Shinigami unfold their wings and take to the sky with a heavy feeling of trepidation in his stomach. He would have to be very careful with what information he shared with Light. He would not risk Light's exposure to another Death Note. 

L decided he would tell Light he had received an anonymous tip off from a contact in Japan. Provided he didn't go into details it should prove a credible enough reason, and he did have a lot to do before the Shinigami returned. The sooner they began digging up information on the Kira ralley and contacted the Kira Task force the better... 

******** 

Light had taken the news of a potential new Kira surprisingly well and had contacted his father and Aizawa straight away with the news. As expected, he did not question L's source of Intel. While Light made arrangements to have a meeting with the ex task force, L settled in for some digging. 

He wasn't surprised to uncover many, many fansites dedicated to the cult of Kira. People had, for a time at least, felt Kira was the source of justice they needed in an otherwise lawless world. Kira had began by killing those who had done unimaginable things: Rape, Murder, Preying on children... 

But as with all things, it got out of hand and quickly . Light's crusade to cleanse the world had descended into schemeing and cold blooded murder as Light had tried to avoid detection. Any morals he may have had went out the window with the murders of those twelve FBI agents... 

'I shouldn't dwell on that now. He is not the same person anymore. I need to focus on *this* Kira case and not the past' L told himself sternly, his eyes flicking over to Light to reassure himself his Light was still there. 

He idly picked through a bowl of jellybeans as he scanned the Pro-Kira websites. 

"I've got hold of Aizawa, Dad and Matsuda. Mogi is in hospital having a tumor removed but he's on the mend apparently. They are investigating the rally now" Light informed "And Matsuda says hi" 

L resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he relayed 'Hi' back to Light to pass on to that (loveable) idiot. 

"I might be onto a lead, but my contact is going to take a few hours to get back to me" L sighed "I can't seem to find anything about this rally, either. There must be something I'm missing..  
Wait. The prison were Motomora was executed. That would be the likely spot for a ralley" 

L contacted the guards directly and offered a bribe to the inmates. Within half an hour he had the information he needed. The ralley was to take place Saturday and numerous inmates were in contact with Pro-Kira supporters. Some inmates even claimed Kira was to announce their return at the ralley. 

L followed up the leads and contacted the prisoners he needed to, bribes ready, and *finally* got the name of the man he was after. Kento ichii. Recently released from prison after a spell of 12 years for armed robbery and manslaughter (murder, in L's eyes) the man had been free for little under a month. In that time he had professed to have found a Death Note and to take up Kira's task in memory of his friend Motomora. 

Apparently Ichii was going to use the rally to gain nortority and kill the prison officers. Once the prison officers were dead, the prisoners would riot and break free. They would then support the new Kira in getting revenge on all members of the law enforcement who had helped to capture Kira. 

That meant the task force were in danger, and so was Light. 

L thanked his contact and true to his word, reduced the man's sentance from 12 years to 4. He was in for petty theft and his mix up in a gang fight and was actually a decent enough guy. His willingness to talk to L had saved countless lives. L briefed the prison officers on what he had learned he told them to keep his contact safe from any possible retribution. 

"Holy shit, that's insane" Light breathed as L relayed all he had learnt from his investigations "I'm impressed as always, L" 

L smiled slyly "It's amazing what kind of information you can get out of people if you give them the right incentive to talk. I doubt he would have spoken out if I hadn't have reduced his sentance" 

"You can do that?" 

L quirked a brow "Of course I can, I'm 'L' 8 years off a sentance for robbery and gang crimes is a good deal as far as I'm concerned. And he knows I will be keeping tabs on him when he's free. If he goes back on his promise to not offend again I will just lock him up again. Anyway, we're getting off track. The prison is preparing themselves for the ralley and are securing the grounds as we speak. We need to warn the Task force to adopt their aliases once again and ensure they wear masks when they attend the ralley and arrest Ichii. " 

Light nodded and shot a quick email off to the Task Force. It felt surreal, chasing down Kira again. Motomora's execution had been nearly six months ago, and the world's horrified fascination with Kira had not yet abated. Last night he and L had watched in disgusted amusement as a docu-drama portrayed (inccorectly) the Kira investigation. L had been quite offended the Great Detective L had been played by a Japanese Idol with precious little but air between his ears. 

"L, do you think this Kira has a Shinigami too?" 

L nodded "It might even kill him when he's arrested, so we need to be prepared for that. If I see it I will draw it for you to show you what it's like" 

"I don't get why only people who have touched Death Notes can see Shinigami." Light muttered. 

L raised a brow. That wasn't strictly true but he decided to indulge it. Light would never touch a Death Note again, and nor would he see a Shinigami (no matter how much he wanted to) 

"They are... Not meant for human eyes to see" L explained softly "Seeing them changes a person. I am not looking forward to seeing this new Shinigami" 

"Then why don't you let me or Watari handle the Notebook and destroy it?" 

L shook his head "No. I've handled them before and I will not subject anyone else to do the same. I am adament on that, neither you, nor Watari or the boys will handle a Death Note and that is final" 

Light shrugged, a bit startled at L's intensity. "Okay, Babe, I understand. I just don't want you hurt, that's all" Light soothed. 

L closed his eyes and did his best not to think about the time when Light *did* want him hurt. With the new Kira on the horizon the pains of the past were brought horribly back into focus again. 

The hours ticked by and L found himself growing increasingly irritated. The meeting with the Task force had gone well, save for Matsuda asking if he and Light were married yet. L humored him by answering with a short 'no' before continuing where he'd left off. 

"L, you have a call in my office, your contact has news" 

L excused himself from Light and followed Watari to his office. He half dreaded what the Shinigami were going to say. 

"Well?" L greeted them, his nerves apparent "What did the King say?" 

"You're going to want to sit down for this, Kid" 

L glanced at Ryuk with wide eyes and did as he said. Watari closed the office door and looked expectantly at the Shinigami. 

"You know that Morello guy? He was killed by Bealus because it knew you were after him. He seems to have a stick up his ass because you defeated Kira. It went to the Shinigami King and asked for another Death Note to try and reanimate Kira. The Shinigami King gave him one but did not tell him you were beyond it's ability to kill. When it tries to write your name down, it will weaken it to the point *you* could kill it if you choose. Bealus is after you, L, and it will kill those close to you unless you destroy it. It may even try to get at Light. It seems Bealus hates humans but he loved Kira because Kira *killed* humans. He wants revenge on you for stopping the slaughter" 

L starred at Ryuk, his head spinning. He had a Shinigami after him? More importantly, he had a Shinigami that was after *Light?* 

"Fuck. What can I do? How do I kill a Shinigami?" L fretted "I don't want either of you getting involved in this. I won't have you throwing your lives away to save mine. The most important thing right now is that we protect Light from becoming corrupted again. Watari, that takes presidence over my own life" L stressed "I would rather die than have Light become Kira again. " 

"We are going to help you, L, we already have a plan. The Shinigami King isn't bothered if Bealus lives or not, and only gave it the extra Death Note to shut it up. You are just another human to him so he will hold no ill will for you if you do kill Bealus" Rem explained gently "There are several ways to kill a Shinigami, and we are only breaking the rule by telling you since we trust you" 

L smiled at the pair, genuinely touched by their faith in him. 

"The first is to have a Shinigami kill someone to save you. That was how Light was going to kill me. Another is to make a Shinigami physically kill a human. We are only permitted to kill with our Death Note.  The third, and most important way, is to trick a Shinigami into writing down your name when your death belongs to another Shinigami. Neither myself or Ryuk will reveal your name has already been written down. It will be up to you to draw Bealus aside and make it try and kill you. I would suggest you find an excuse to keep Light busy and out of Bealus's attention. " 

L shook his head, his stomach churning with anxiety. Was this his retribution for saving Light? Could he trick the Shinigami into killing itself? Surely there would be consequences for killing a Death God... 

'Oh well, Light is the most important thing. I will keep him safe, it doesn't matter what happens to me' 

"Watari, you are going to have to tell Light I've been called away on urgent business. Make something up, and make sure to tell him I will only be gone a few days at most. I need to distance myself from the people I care about and draw Bealus and Ichii to me. " 

Watari sighed and nodded his head, already thinking of excuses he could use to explain L's sudden abscence. 

"Tell them my contact has been compromised and I need to negotiate on his behalf" L decided "I will contact you when I can return home" 

"We will be with him, Watari" Rem soothed the worried man "Despite what he says, I would give up my life to save him from Bealus. If we are careful we can stop this new Kira from killing before he even gets the chance, but we must move quickly" 

Watari sighed and nodded his head, shooting the Shinigami a greatful smile.

L left Wammy's fifteen minutes later, his heart pounding in his chest as he considered the possibility he may never see Light again... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Light was furious when Watari told him of L's abrupt departure. 

"Why didn't he tell me himself? Or ask me to go with him, I am his partner afterall!" 

"Light, a man's life hangs in the balance. L's top priority is negotiating on his behalf and challenging Kira in the process. He could not involve you in this. He could not even involve *me* in this. I am just as concerned for his safety as you are, but until we hear from him there is nothing we can do but lay low and wait" 

Light buried his head in his hands, frustration rolling off him in waves. Why did he feel as if L was always holding him back or protecting him? 

"Have faith in him, Light" Watari soothed "He will return to us" 

Light found a small smile, mainly for the old man's benefit, and replied to his dad's email with the update that L was tackling Kira alone. 

******** 

L, meanwhile, had checked into a nearby hotel and had set up his laptop. It was challenging, but he eventually tracked down Ichii and sent him a message. He did not beat around the bush, he promptly introduced himself as L and informed the Kira wannabe he knew all about his plans. 

L wasn't surprised in the least when he received an email back demanding proof he was L. 

'I know you have a Shinigami called Bealus who is with you now. Bealus is after me. Speak to me face to face if you are bold enough' L sent the message and pulled on a mask. Within seconds a video link request flashed up on his screen. Ryuk silently handed L his Death Note. 

"L, how can I even tell that's you with that mask on your face?" The stocky, round little man asked through a nasal tone of voice. 

"I will take my mask off when I feel comfortable doing so. Where's Bealus, I was under the impression it was looking forward to meeting me" L sighed, casting his eyes around Kira's squallid little flat. He narrowed his eyes at the numerous newspaper clippings pinned to a corkboard. All eluded to the Kira case and Motomora's execution. The man was clearly obsessed. 

"It's here, it can see you. It hates you, you know" Ichii commented gleefully. 

L shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the man. He had his name and face. He had to write in the Death Note, to save Light from Bealus. 

"Look what I have" L announched cheerfully and held up his Death Note "I have the eyes too... Shame you're not wearing a mask, isn't it?" 

The man's eyes bulged out of his head and L followed the panicked conversation with his Shinigami with interest. 

"Tell Bealus to make itself visable to me. I know it can do it if it choose to. I want to speak to it. In return I might let you live" 

The slug like creature appeared before him and L peered at it in fascination. It really was hideous. 

-Ryuk, Rem, why are you with this vile human- 

"Bealous" Rem greeted soothingly "We tricked him for you, he is our hostage now" 

-Why would you do this for me?- 

"He's trying to stop Kira from returning, that's the most fun we've had in years" Ryuk smiled toothily. 

L pretended to be shocked by the betrayal and did not protest when Rem removed his mask. Bealus's bulging eyes fixed on the space above L's head with a lustful stare. 

"Ha! It will write your name down" Ichii crowed, his eyes wide with maniac excitment. 

"Not before I write yours" L smiled and jotted the man's name down swiftly. He wanted to write a detailed death but he didn't have the time for that. He would have to sabotage the rally himself. 

-You fool!- Bealus hissed, it's stumpy arms flipping open it's Death Note -I will kill you, L Lawliet and then I will find another pathetic human to pass the Death Note too- 

"Hmm" L popped a thumb in his mouth "best hurry up then, Ichii has 25 more seconds to live" 

"What? No! You promised me I would rule the world and carry on Kira's legacy! I can't die! Save me, Bealus" ichii shrieked, his breath coming in frightened pants as death grew nearer. 

-you're too weak, I should have known. I think I will go to Light Yagami, the original Kira with my offer- Bealus purred -Yes, I know all about your little lover, L, I will resurrect Kira and there will be nothing you can do about it. Ryuk, Rem, thank you for your help. Our king will be most pleased- 

Ichii let out a chocked moan as his body spasmed in pain. L calmly watched him die then checked his watch. He had ten more seconds to live. 

"Bealus, you are incorrect. You wrote my name down. It is already written down in Ryuk's Death Note. Your entry is null and void. That mistake will cost you your life" 

"Sorry, Pal, we're with the human" Ryuk winked "You know the rules, try and kill a human who's death belongs to another Shinigami by right and... " Ryuk mimed dust falling between his claws. 

-No! Why would you protect scum like- 

L smiled at the Shinigami as it's loathsome body began to crumble to dust. 

"Kira will never return to Earth while I am alive, Bealus. Enjoy Mu" 

-Vile, worthless piece of... - 

L rolled his eyes as the Shinigami died before it could finish its insult. He called Wedy and ordered her to torch the place. Wedy was a professional, she would make the fire look like a tragic accident. No trace of the Death Note was to be found and the only thing left of the unfortunate Kira wannabe would be his charred bones. 

"Wedy, it's 13 Nipa Av, I can see the address now. Yes, I want the whole place torched. It's a top floor flat so be sure to ring the emergency services as soon as you are done and report back to me when the police arrive" L drummed his fingers against the table as he considered his next move. He was devastated he had had to use the Death Note again, but he felt he had no choice. He would do anything to protect Light, even if it meant using the tool he was protecting him from. 

L made himself a cup of tea as he waited for Wedy's confirmation call. Within twenty minutes she had called to say the apartment was on fire and that she'd burnt the Death Note first. L thanked her for yet another job well done then hung up the phone. 

He would have to crush the rally. That meant he had two nights in which to find out all perspective members and scare them off. It would be hard work, but he knew he could do it. 

Provided he had enough coffee and snacks to keep him going for the next two days. 

Had it really only been two weeks ago he and Light had been relaxing by the ocean? L sighed and resigned himself to his task. 

******** 

Light spent a restless night tossing and turning in bed, his dreams tormenting him as he imagined Kira finding out L's real name and killing him. 

It was only when he dragged himself to the office did he realize L had already made remarkable progress. The would-be Kira was found burnt to a crisp in his apartment. Light knew L had something to do with that. 

"Has he been in contact yet?" 

"Briefly. He sent a message through his contact, who he has managed to save. The contact is en-route to Japan to gather the names of anyone involved in the rally. L told me to tell you he loves you and should be back soon" Watari readjusted his glasses and smiled at Light's little scowl "I do understand how you feel, Light. L has frequently left abruptly for missions and each time I worry if he is ever coming back. He always does, and he will be home soon enough" 

Light nodded and tried to be more understanding. He knew what he was getting into, and he knew L's work was not always plain sailing. Ichii was dead, and L would stamp out the last of his supporters as well. 

He'd just probably burn himself out in the process. 

"Anything I can do to help him and his contact?" 

Watari smiled "I suggest we bake him a cake, he is going to be exceptionally tired when he returns" 

Well, baking L a cake probably was something useful to do. Light headed off to the kitchen, pleased to have something to distract him for a little while. 

******** 

L was not amused to find there had been a leak. The inmate who had spoken to him had been found dead in his cell with the word 'Traitor' carved into his chest. 

"This should not have happened" L growled "It's one of the officers, I know it. Fuck, I don't have eyes anywhere near the prison to find out what's going on. Its going to take time I don't have to find out who leaked the information to the inmates" 

Ryuk and Rem looked at each other. For a genuis, L often missed the most obvious things. They were Shinigami. They could fly. 

"We can get to Japan and do some digging for you" Ryuk announced "We do have wings, ya know" 

"What? But how long is it going to take you to get there? I appreciate the offer of help but the rally is set for tomorrow and the riot will still be going ahead, especially if there is a bent PO in the system" 

Rem unfurled her wings and considered "About twenty minutes. I should warn you, people will die. If you want to contain this threat then everyone linked to the riot and the rally must be eliminated" 

L blinked at the Shinigami in horror. That could be hundreds of people! 

"It's true, if you want it stamped out then you need to stamp it out permanently. We will handle that" 

L chewed on his lip. He was no stranger to killing, that was part of the job description but still... 

"Fine. Do it, kill who you must" L said slowly, the words heavy in his mouth. 

The Shinigami looked at each other in concern, both aware of how guilty L felt. 

"Just get this riot and rally shut down" L muttered, his thoughts growing increasingly bleak as he imagined the terror and death that would come before calm descended once again. 

The Shinigami left L to wallow in the hotel room. He needed to speak to Light. Ignoring everything, L phoned him and sighed in relief as he heard Light's voice. 

"L? Are you okay? When are you coming back? Do you know how *worried* I have been?" 

L smiled at the questions. He did know how worried Light had been, he had felt that worry everyday of his life. Protecting Light was hard work, and this blast from the past had rocked him. 

"I will be home soon, okay. I'm fine, just tired. You received the files I sent about Ichii, right? He's dead, his Shinigami is dead and his Death Note has been burned. I've ordered multiple hits to be made in the prison to prevent a riot from taking place. My contact knows who the ringleaders are and the assassins are already moving in. Light... This is not easy for me to do. I wish I was with you right now" 

"L... You are doing what you have to do to protect the world. You've taken down another Kira! You are amazing and I am so proud of you. Please don't feel guilty for having to kill to secure justice. You're doing the right thing, Okay?" 

L smiled at the irony of the original Kira condoning his actions. 

"Thank you, Light. I'm just tired and missing you, please ignore the maudlin whining. All going well I will be back home tomorrow afternoon. " 

"Please ring me again later, I feel like I'm going mad without you" 

"I miss you too" L closed his eyes and sighed heavily "I'd do anything for you, Light. I hope you know that" 

"Of course I know that" Light sounded concerned "Babe, I just want you back safe" 

L checked his watch. Twenty minutes had passed. 

"I have to go, I love you." 

L disconnected the call and resumed his pensive staring out the window. He hadn't told Light how heavy the blood felt on his hands or how ashamed he was he had had to use the Death Note. There were some things one just couldn't say. He would talk with Watari and try and find a way to live with yet more guilt on his already straining shoulders... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Matt, Mello and Near watched the news with avid interest. Once again L was being hailed as a hero for stopping the Kira rally and a prison riot linked to it. The boys suspected L had employed the help of the Shinigami, as 35 people had been killed in the 'shoot out' between police officers and prisoners. The media believed that tale, for there was no one left alive (save L himself) to speak of the actual events that had taken place. 

"It's a cover up then?" Light frowned. L had said he had sent assassins, not instigated a police vs prisoners show down. 

"Of course, the thing about wielding so much power is you have to conceal how much power you wield from the media" Near explained quietly "L has had to pull a lot of strings to get this settled... I bet he's exhausted" 

"Yeah. We'll chip in over the next few days" Mello said graciously. Matt, pleased by his boyfriend's selfless response, pecked his cheek. 

Mello blushed bright red and scowled at the monitor, even if his hand did drift up to touch the spot Matt had kissed. 

Light smiled at the adorable display and turned back to his screen. L had emailed saying Watari was enroute to pick him up. Light could tell by the odd spelling mistake that L was physically exhausted. He hadn't even bothered using punctuation, and L only ever wrote so sloppily when he was so tired he couldn't even see straight. Light had changed their bed and put the cake on the nightstand ready for L to come home. 

"Yeah well Light looks like he could do with catching up on some sleep too" Near decided "When L gets home you should both go to bed. And *sleep*" 

Light smirked at Near's insinuation. As much as he would love to pound L into the mattress it was pretty evident neither of them would have the energy to do much in that department. He just wanted to feel L in his arms again and know he was safe. 

"Yes, Near" Light smiled "Thank you for your concern" 

"Welcome" Near twirled a strand of hair around his finger as he quietly admitted "I like you, Light. You are good for L and you work very hard as his partner. I hope your not bitter about L going off on his own. He does it sometimes and we all know he usually does it when he feels we are threatened. He is always cautious about keeping cases away from Wammy's House if they're dangerous. It was why we weren't allowed to assist him during the first Kira case" 

Light nodded his head. L was protective over his orphans and Wammy's house, and although he had felt a little left out he could see why L had felt the need to tackle this case by himself. His contact had been in danger and so he felt personally responsible. 

"I understand, Near. He's a force to be recokened with, that's for sure. 34 prisoners and one guard dead. I'm going to assume the guard was in on the riot?" 

"Yeah, the weasel had been planning it for weeks" Mello snorted "Much good it did him.  
R. I. P mother fucker, you've been L'd! " 

"Language, Mello" 

Mello grinned and hoped from his chair. He wrapped his arms around L and squeezed him tightly. 

"We were worried" Matt explained, gently prising Mello from L. 

"I know, I was worried too" L ruffled Matt's hair "But it's sorted now" 

No one choose to comment on the fact L looked like a zombie. His eyes were purple with fatigue and his hair was sticking up everywhere. He even swayed a little when he stood still too long. 

"Bed" Watari ordered. 

"Yes" L whispered and held his hand out for Light. Light took it and without a word they left the office to go to the apartment. 

Light pulled L into bed and wrapped his arms around him, neither needing to speak. Their gratitude that they were safe and together was obvious in the way they clung to each other. 

"I love you" Light whispered, gently carding his fingers through L's hair. He recieved no response, L had fallen into an exhausted slumber the minute he was back in Light's arms. 

Unseen by Light, Ryuk and Rem stood watching them. 

"Well, that was a pretty wild ride" Ryuk grinned "We make quite a team" 

"I admit I did enjoy it" Rem smiled sinisterly "I will stay for a few days to ensure L dosent wallow in guilt and then I will return to Japan. Tell him if he ever needs my assistance again to contact me. I've actually been watching the humans in a local library and I have an email address now" 

Ryuk barked out a laugh at the thought. A god of death with an email address! 

Wait. He wanted one too! 

"Come on, I will show you how to set one up" Rem smiled "You can keep in contact with me then. You know I am trusting you to keep L and Light safe when I'm not here" 

Ryuk nodded his head solemley. Somehow he had gotten soft after all. 

The Shinigami left the humans to their slumber, they'd certainly earned it. L snuggled closer to Light and sighed in his sleep.  
Light's arms were the safest place in the world.


	20. SECURITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L hasn't been himself after the attempted Prison riot, but an unexpected person brings him out of his slump. Light feels left out and demands to know what L is keeping from him. When an argument ensues, both L and Light realize they need to remind each other of their trust in one another. Naturally Light finds a novel way of doing this...

The clock on the bedside table read 3:56 am. L had lost count of how many times he had looked over at it. Sleep was becoming a rare commodity again, and he *missed* it (and that something he never thought he would say) 

He could not rest easily. The names and faces of all those he had killed swirled around in his mind as if their souls were haunting him. He had killed them to protect Light, to protect the original Kira. To protect the one he loved. 

Didn't that make him as bad, or perhaps worse than Kira? He had done many things in his life that he regretted but none had made him feel quite so jaded as this.  

He knew Light had noticed the difference in him and he had tried to get L to open up to him, but L had shut him out. It was for both of their sakes. L could not confide in Light about this for his own safety and for the first time in his life Watari's wise, kind words had not made him feel better. 

'I've always believed in the phillosphy of a means to an end. Those people died so Light could live an innocent life and so no innocent person would be killed by Bealus's new Kira. I killed them for the right reasons. So why do I feel so wretched?' 

"L... Love, I really wish you would tell me what's wrong" 

L flinched at the husky, sleep filled voice and shifted his eyes to Light. For some reason he always knew when he was awake. 

"I'm sorry. It's just... I can't. I can't discuss it. I wish I could but-" 

Light sighed and pulled L into his arms. L closed his eyes as he absorbed his body heat. He hadn't even realized tears where in his eyes until Light tenderly rubbed them away. 

"There's a side to you I feel I don't know. Like there will always be something I don't know. I wish you could confide in me but I won't push you." Light murmured into his shoulder, his breath ghosting across the pale skin making L shiver "Just know that I love you, and I always will love you. Please try and get some sleep" 

L closed his eyes and managed a faint smile as Light began tracing little patterns on the smooth skin of his back. That, massages and candy were L's biggest weaknesses. L sighed as those little touches soothed him into a sleep he so desperately needed. 

******** 

Feeling better for having some sleep, L woke up early the next morning and snuck off to talk to Ryuk in 'his' treehouse. It seemed Watari had allowed him to purchase several items for the house, including a black shaggy rug and a black chaise lounge. Crates of apples were stacked in one corner while Ryuk happily typed (slowly due to his claws) away on a laptop. L blinked at the surreal scene before deciding to just accept it. Ryuk had obviously settled into life at Wammy's very well indeed. 

"Morning, Ryuk" 

Ryuk looked up from his laptop "Morning, L, you look like shit" 

L smiled at the crass greeting and slumped down on the chaise lounge. He couldn't exactly disagree with it, he felt like shit too. 

"Thank you, Ryuk. I have some questions for you" 

Ryuk rolled his eyes fondly "You always have questions for me. Go on then, fire away" 

L pulled his knees up to his chest and settled his gaze on the Shinigami. He had his undivided attention (which was a rarity) so he decided to press on before Ryuk got distracted. 

"When humans use the Death Note do they feel compelled to use it again?" 

"Some do. Just depends on the person's mentality and will. Do you feel tempted to use it again?" 

"Gods, no" L shuddered with revulsion "I never want to use it again, but part of me knows I may have to if I am to protect Light from regaining his memories of being Kira. I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that because I am feeling wretched" 

Ryuk tilted his head. In all his years he had never encountered a human who felt such guilt as L Lawliet. 

"You did what you had to do. If it makes you feel better it's of no consequence, all humans go to the same place when they die so you've hardly fucked up your chances of getting into heaven" 

L smirked at the Shinigami "Yes, all humans go to Mu. Is it literally nothing? When we die is that it?" 

"Woah, those are some pretty deep questions and ones a Shinigami shouldn't really talk about with a human... " 

L quirked a brow "If a red apple represented there being an afterlife for humans and a green apple represented no afterlife for humans which one would you choose?" 

Ryuk considered the question and grinned at L's cunning. He'd worded it in such a way Ryuk was pretty confident about being able to break such a cardinal Shinigami rule and tell L about the fate that awaited humans. 

"I'd have a red apple" Ryuk said slowly and meaningfully. L smiled at the answer and seemed far more content than Ryuk had seen him in a long while. 

"I admit I was expecting you to say a green apple. That has given me food for thought... Thank you, Ryuk" 

Ryuk nodded his head, a little twinkle in his eyes at having gotten away from breaking yet another rule. 

"Don't beat yourself up about using the Death Note, L. Thousands have used them and not one of them has used it more cautiously than you have. You don't enjoy killing so if you're worried about slipping and becoming like Kira that's just not going to happen" 

L nodded thoughtfully. That had been one of his biggest concerns. He thanked Ryuk for the surprisingly helpful chat and left him to write his email to Rem. 

******** 

"It wasn't an easy mission. Ordering assisnations is something he takes heavily. Please don't be too concerned, L will come around" Watari consoled the worried young man before him "Being L is not an easy way of life. He has to make choices that not only effect other people but effect his reputation as L, not to mention their effects on him as a person. As K I expect you to help L with these responsibilities" 

Light nodded his head in agreement. He knew what a heavy burden it was to be responsible for life and death- he had been part of the execution team that killed Kira. 

L surprised them both by walking blazenly into Watari's office and plopping himself down on the sofa next to Light. 

"L! Are you okay?" Light asked, noticing how L didn't appear as troubled as he had earlier. 

"Yes, I'm fine now" L replied, meeting Watari's eyes in a meaningful gaze. Watari knew at once L must have spoken to Ryuk. The Shinigami was actually quite adept at reassuring L, in a way even he was not. 

"Okay... " Light murmured, wondering who L had spoken to to have changed his mood so radically. He tried not to feel put out that L refused to talk to him (his fiance) but would talk to someone else... 

"What?" L arched a brow, not appreciating Light's tone of voice. 

"Nothing" Light sighed. He didn't want to get into an argument, especially not in front of Watari who was bound to be on L's side. L obviously had someone he felt more comfortable talking to than Light, and he would have to accept that (even if it made him burn with jealousy) 

"Watari, I would like a word with you" L cast a glance at Light "Alone, please" 

That was the final straw. Whether he wanted an argument or not, Light wasn't going to put up with such blatent dismissal. He got up from the sofa and stormed out of the door, but not before he called over his shoulder: "Carry on keeping your secrets L, God forbid you confide in your fiance!" Light slammed the door for good measure and stalked off. Irritation sparked in his veins and his blood was well and truely up. He had had enough of being kept out of the loop. L was dealing with something that effected him deeply and for some reason he wasn't willing to discuss it with L. 

'Why though?' Light thought moodily 'The only reason I can think of is to protect me. What would he need to protect me from? What is your secret, L... ' 

Light reached the office and let himself in. Instead of checking the case requests he sat down in his chair and rested his head in the palm of his hand. He didn't even bother turning on his computer. 

******** 

"It's getting harder to keep it a secret from him" L admitted as Watari poured them both a cup of tea "He is far too intelligent to not notice I am keeping something from him. He's been trying to find out what it is for months now" 

"He cannot know. He cannot ever know who he used to be" Watari stated firmly "You will carry the knowledge inside you like a stone if you must, but you will carry it all the same. If you were to tell him I believe only tragedy would come. He wouldn't be able to live with what he has done, not now. It would rip you both apart, either by Light's death or his departure" 

L squeezed his eyes closed at the bleak words. Watari was right, he knew it in his heart. But if he couldn't tell Light the information he wanted to know, what could he tell him? He had to reassure Light he trusted him, which meant he had to find something to tell him. 

"May I offer a suggestion? " 

L nodded his head greatfully. 

"Introduce him to Ryuk" 

"What?!" 

"Hear me out. Tell Light you have been haunted by a Shinigami since Higuchi and you have been protecting him from it. When he asks to see Ryuk, which we both know he will, refuse him but get Ryuk to write a message or something. Prove to Light you trust him by showing him proof of Shinigami's existence *without* allowing him to touch the Death Note" 

L bounced the idea around in his head, looking for any flaws in the plan. He was convinced of Ryuk's loyalty to him, he knew Ryuk had no intentions of revealing to Light his past. The Shinigami purposefully stayed away from Light to reassure L... 

"Watari, that is a *fantastic* idea" L finally said softly "Whatever made you think of it?" 

Watari pushed his glasses up his nose and regarded him with a cryptic smile "In my exprience the best lies are always mixed with a bit of truth. You can never tell him everything, but by showing him something you will both feel reassured" 

L got to his feet and carefully wrapped his arms around Watari. He closed his eyes against the sweet smell of tobacco smoke and pine needles. 

"I love you too, L" Watari said gently, one withered hand drifting up to ruffle through L's hair gently.  
"Now go and talk to Light" 

L pulled away from his mentor, unable to stop his eyes from settling on the numbers above the man's head. 13 years, 6 months left. 

"I love Light, Watari, but you were the first person to carve their name in my heart. I hope you know that" 

L quietly left the office and a startled Watari behind him. He once again went to the Orchards to speak to Ryuk... 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

L slipped into the office and spotted Light scowling at his computer. Going by the numerous half empty cups of coffee around him he hadn't had a productive morning. 

"Light... May we speak?" 

Light stopped scowling at the screen and slowly turned his chair towards L. He felt the familiar flip in his belly as he looked into those big dark eyes. 

"I... Am sorry, Light" L said softly "I am sorry I made you feel shut out. I love you and it was not my intention to hurt you... quite the opposite, in fact. I was trying to protect you from... something" 

Light's eyes softened as he saw how conflicted L appeared. He was fidgety, nervous but so heartwrenchingly earnest as well. Light offered an encouraging smile and patted his knee. L clambered into his lap and rested his head against his shoulder. Light's arms wrapped around his waist and they spent a few moments just holding each other. 

"L, I'm sorry I shouted and slammed the door. That was, well that was fucking childish. You've had a really stressful time lately, you didn't need that shit" 

L shook his head. If he was in Light's shoes he probably would have done the same... or worse. 

"It's okay. I haven't been honest with you. I've been keeping a secret from you for months to protect you... but I see now you need to know. I can't have you believing I am shutting you out. Remember when I told you that Shinigami are real? I am being haunted by one-" 

Light's eyes widened as L pulled away from him and placed a finger on his lip to silence his outburst. 

"Yes, I'm being serious. His name is Ryuk and because I touched his Death Note he will haunt me until my death. The only way for you to see him is if you touch the Death Note. That is not possible but I thought I could prove he's real to you... " 

L hopped off Light's lap and searched for a pen and piece of paper. Light frowned as L left them on the desk and looked at him expectantly. 

"Ask Ryuk to write something down for you" 

"Um... " 

"Light, please" 

"Okay, Ryuk write 'Hi Light' for me" 

Light's flippant tone faded into a strangled gasp of astonishment as the pen was picked up and the words appeared on the piece of paper. 

"Fuck" Light whimpered "L, is it going to kill you?" 

"Yes. Eventually. Not for a very long time yet, so don't worry" L soothed "Ryuk and I have become good friends, but he does not like to be seen by many people. He is only proving he is real to you because I asked him to" 

Light ran a hand through his hair, struggling to comprehend what L was telling him. No wonder L had been so secretive- he was possessed by a Death God. A Death God who would one day kill him... 

"L, why? Why didn't you tell me about this before" Light asked finally "Is it because you still suspect me of being the first Kira?" 

"No! No, I do not. I was wrong about that, completely wrong. I didn't tell you for the reasons I've already said. Seeing a Shinigami and touching a Death Note changes you. I did not want you harmed in any way. I can handle being possessed by Ryuk, he's actually rather courteous and he does not mean me harm. When it is my time to die he will write my name and it will be peaceful" 

Light sighed and shook his head, tears filling his eyes as he imagined the name L Lawliet being written down... 

"Ryuk, are you a friend or foe. Be honest" Light asked quietly. He watched the paper as the word 'friend' appeared. 

"That is all I need to know. L, I really wish you had told me about this. You've risked your life countless times over to solve the Kira case. This Shinigami, Ryuk, was he Kira's Shinigami? Is that how you managed to defeat him?" 

L nodded his head. 

"You are a truely selfless person, L, I don't think I've ever loved you as much as I do now. You killed Kira, you stopped the second Kira and you have somehow turned being haunted by a Shinigami into a friendship. Do you have any idea how incredible you are?" 

L smiled shyly. Well, he did have some idea yes... 

"L, have you written in a Death Note?" 

L swallowed the lump in his throat. In for a penny, as Watari would say. 

"Yes. That is how I killed Kira. I do not possess a Death Note now but Ryuk does. I do not intend to write in a Death Note ever again" 

Light smiled "Thank you for telling me. I now understand why you were so keen on keeping me away from the Death Note. You have been through so much and done so much, L." 

"You... Aren't dissapointed I used the Death Note?" 

"No! You are as far from Kira as a Bullshark is to a Goldfish. You did what you had to do for the greater good. You are justice, L, not a murderer" Light wrapped his arms around L's waist and hugged him tightly. 

L closed his eyes as the words washed over him. To hear that from Light... It meant everything... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Later that evening Light was lounging in bed, half watching the telly and half listening to the rain lashing against the window. L was in the bath, where he had been for the last hour. Apparently Ryuk often accompanied him when he was bathing and the pair played with rubber ducks. It was such an odd and unexpected thing for L to be doing with his Shinigami Light still wasn't sure what he thought about it all. L had reassured him Ryuk lived in the treehouse in the orchard and was always respectful of his privacy (except for when he was in the bath or shower for some reason) Light had been freaked out at the thought of Ryuk watching them have sex but L admitted he always signalled for Ryuk to make himself scarce. 

Still... L was haunted by a Shinigami. That was going to take some getting used to... 

"L, have you turned into a mermaid or something?" Light called. 

"I'll be out in a minute, don't rush me" L yelled back accompanied by splashing and giggling. 

Light smiled to himself as he imagined the World's Greatest Detective playing with rubber ducks with a Shinigami. He supposed stranger things had happened. 

He lost himself in NCIS (one of L's favourite programmes, unsurprisingly) as L eventually got out of the bath and padded into the room. Light rolled his eyes as he noticed L hadn't combed his hair and was waiting for him to do it. 

"You don't pull" L defeanded himself as he passed Light the comb "And I love you very, very much" 

Light smiled even as he rolled his eyes and began dragging the comb gently through L's hair. 

"I happen to love you too, very, very much" Light sighed as he worked on teasing out a knot "If I didn't I wouldn't comb this rats nest" 

"Bit harsh" L sniffed "I tried using your conditioner too" 

Light quirked a brow. His conditoner would not leave L's hair in such a tangled mess... 

"You used it after shampooing, right?" 

L turned wide eyes to him "Oh. I didn't realize you had to use it *after* shampoo I thought you could just use it instead of shampoo..." 

Light sighed and shook his head in exasperation. No wonder L's hair was such a mess. 

"You need to wash then shampoo your hair, you idiot" Light tutted "Or use a two in one" 

"I need a two in one then" L decided "I can't be bothered spending time doing both" 

"You literally spend forty minutes in the bath playing with rubber ducks" Light reminded as he finished off detangling L's hair. 

"Better rubber ducks than rubber dicks, eh?" L quiped, a lazy smile on his face. 

"L" Light giggled "Don't go giving me ideas... " 

"Wouldn't dream of it, you giant pervert " L smiled "I really don't need to give you ideas, you dream them all on your own" 

Light had the grace to flush. "Well, I've actually got another idea... " 

L shivered at *that* tone in Light's voice and Ryuk made a dash for the door. He didn't want to witness anything, thank you very much. He thought human's need to stick parts of their bodies into other people's bodies and exchange body fluids was damn right nasty. He'd rather be back in his treehouse than witness that gross display. 

"Ryuk just left" L informed Light "He looked terrified. Now he's gone you can tell me about this idea you've had... " 

Light peered at L "Do you trust me?" 

"Yes" L answered, without missing a beat. 

"Okay. I want to try blindfolding you and tying you up... you know, sensory deprivation? Only if you want to, of course... " 

L blushed bright red as he imagined himself tied up and at Light's mercy. It was kinda hot... 

"Okay... But if I don't like it-" 

"Then say stop and I will stop right away, promise" Light instantly replied. 

L nodded his head and waited for Light to initiate his little bondage session. If that was what it was. L felt nervous, he couldn't deny that, but he trusted Light. 

Light made a game of inching closer to L until he pushed him back on the bed and kissed him. L smiled into the playful kiss and twirled his tongue with Light's own. Light draped himself across L's body and gently pinned his hands above his head, forcing L's dressing gown open and revealing his torso. 

Light pulled away from L's lips and drifted a hand down L's chest. L watched through wide eyes as Light traced little patterns into his skin. He felt as if he was falling under a spell with each little movement. 

Light smiled in pleasure when L kept his hands above his head, obedient without needing to be prompted. He rewarded him with another kiss, deeper than the last and L arched up into it with a deep moan. 

Light kissed harder still, grinding their growing erections together until L wrapped his arms around his neck, forgetting himself as arousal flooded through him. 

Light pulled away with a smirk at L's whine. 

"I think we should get those hands tied up now" 

L sucked in a breath as Light grabbed a his tie from the bedside table and wound it around L's slim wrists and knotted it tightly. L tested the restraint and shivered when he realized his arms were well and truely stuck above his head. 

"H-hey" L stammered when he felt the bed shift. Light chuckled and shucked his sleep pants. He watched as L's eyes followed every move he made. It sent a thrill racing up his spine seeing L helpless before him. 

He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a long silk scarf. 

"Oh... " 

"Yes, oh" Light purred. L's eyes dipped to Light's erection that curled proudly up to his belly. 

"Mmm, yes please. I'll take one of those to go" L quipped, feeling shaky and exhilierated as Light trailed the scarf over L's prone form. 

"Should I gag you as well?" 

L quickly shook his head at that. That was one step too far for him. Light stroked the silk over his nipples and L shuddered hard at the sensations flaring through him. 

"No, you're right. If I did that I wouldn't be able to hear those lovely sounds you make" Light sat down next to him and dangled the scarf above his eyes. "I want you to just lay back, and do nothing but *feel* can you do that, my love? " 

L swallowed thickly, his throat dry with desire. He could only nod his head and lift his head from the pillow to allow Light to wrap the scarf around his eyes. Once it was on and he could no longer see a thing, Light quietly slipped off the bed. 

L shifted, ears pricking for sounds to indicate what Light was doing. Light carefully walked on the balls of his feet, silently moving to the foot of the bed. The seconds stretched out as Light waited for L to relax and settle back. He finally tipped his head back onto the pillow and let out a little huff. 

Light watched that pale chest rise and fall as L breathed slowly and calmly. He would shatter that control very soon, even if he was pleased to see it at this moment. L trusted him completely. 

L shivered and let out a soft sigh as Light picked up one foot and kissed the soft sole. Light trailed his hands up a calf and carassed his knee. 

L lay quietly, his breath hitching as he felt every touch across his skin. He felt everything so keenly, with the loss of his eyesight his other senses seemed amplified beyond belief. He could hear his own heartbeat and the blood pounding in his ears as Light's long fingers made their way up to his thighs. 

"Haaa.." L whimpered as Light parted his dressing groin to access his cock. Light smiled as he admired how L's supple legs twitched with each touch bestowed upon him. 

L's breath was beginning to pick up and his cock twitched with every beat of his heart. He had never experienced anything like it, this heady, helpless passion. 

Light slowly leaned forward and blew on one hard nipple. The result was everything he could have wished for. 

"Mmmmnnn!" 

"Easy, love" Light soothed as L's hips bucked "It's just a breath, Shh" 

"Li-Light please, I feel like I'm going insane" L begged as Light gently blew on the other nipple. 

Light waited for L to calm down a little before he dipped his head and dragged his tongue across one of those hard nubs. L yelled at the sensation, his entire body flexing as Light sucked it into his mouth. 

"Fuck, Light, oh god!" L groaned brokenly, feeling pre-cum ooze out of him as Light repeated his actions on his other nipple. He noted that although it felt nice it did not feel as intense as when Light had first done it, which led weight to the theory that the unexpectedness of the touch was what made it feel so much more intense. He tried to stop himself from predicting what Light would do next and pressed back against the bed. This must have been the right thing to do, for Light rewarded him with a swift kiss. 

"You are doing so well" Light sighed, skimming down L's torso, over his ribs and settling on his hips "You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now... "

L forced himself to wait patiently even though his cock ached between his legs. Each pule of his heart seemed to make it throb with desperation. He wanted more kisses, more touches. More anything! 

Light, however, stayed still and kept his hands on his hips. He watched L and read the signs of his body as he once again relaxed.

Light gently wrapped a hand around the base of L's cock and L shrieked in surprised pleasure. Light decided to tease him, alternating between strong strokes, barely there touches and the occasional lick until L was reduced to a whimpering mess before him. 

Light began to pump his fist and L sobbed with relief, already feeling on the edge of orgasam. His entire body felt like it was stretched too tightly, like a rubber band waiting to snap. 

Light provided the snap by lulling him into the routine of his hands before abruptly pulling them away and taking L's cock into his mouth. 

"You fucking! A-Aaah!" L snarled, jerking against the restraints as he automatically tried to clutch onto Light's head. He *felt* the damn smirk against his groin as Light swallowed him down to the hilt. 

L cried out as Light flicked his tongue over his slit and bucked up into that wonderful wet heat. Light moaned in approval and began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks to suck as strongly as he could. 

L's orgasam smashed through him rendering him completely dazzed and speechless. He uttered a low whine as his cock gushed into Light's sucking mouth. Everything seemed to white out and L could only try to cling on as reality seemed to shift around him. 

He heard Light swallow and felt the flex of his throat. That set him off again and he howled as more come spurted out of him. 

Light growled around his cock in approval and L's whines faded away into exhausted pants as he finally began to come back down to earth. 

Light gently clean him and pressed wet kisses to his shivering belly as L shuddered through the aftershocks of what was clearly an intense orgasam. When Light removed the blindfold he was surprised to find it soaked with tears. 

"Light... Hands!" L croacked, wiggling his fingers helplessly. Light slowly unknotted the tie and freed L's hands. L immediately wrapped them around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. 

"L?... Was that... Too much?" Light whispered, smoothing a hand up and down L's back to soothe him. 

"Nnh... " L shook his head, unable to find the words to describe the otherworldly sensations he'd just exprienced. Light seemed to understand and he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

"Sleep now, love. I've got you"

Part of L wanted to protest that Light hadn't gotten off so it was hardly fair, but he could already feel sleep dragging him under. Light carefully kept his groin away from L and held him as he fell asleep. So trusting and heartbreakingly earnest, L's mouth fell open and he snored softly, arms clinging around Light's waist. 

Light ignored his erection and breathed in L's scent, a deep satisfaction spreading through him. 

He'd never felt so completely at peace in his life. Against his will his eyelids began to droop, even as he tried to stay awake to admire L's sleeping face. 

In the end the lull of L's soft breathing and the warmth of his skin was enough to tip him over into sleep, his cock softening and lying flacid against his hip. Light smiled in his sleep, satisfaction gently pulsing through him as he held onto the one he loved. 

That was the purest sense of satisfaction one could feel, far stronger than an orgasam. To feel in ones heart that they loved truely and were loved in return was the ultimate satisfaction anyone could exprience. 

The rain battered against the windows, a herald of the dying days of summer, as the two young lovers slept peacefully, each of their hearts at ease and smiles on their faces...


	21. TROUBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello wants to go camping. L doesn’t. Light convinces L to go anyway and takes charge of the camping trip. What’s the worst that could happen? Well, L decides to be a brat, Mello has a tarantula and poor Light has to put up with some serious shit! When an unexpected accident occurs, L faces some very tough punishment indeed as his relationship with Light enters a new stage…He is in SO much trouble…

“L, I want to go camping” Mello announced on a dully, overcast Thursday Morning “Like proper camping. In the wild, with a tent”  
L raised an eyebrow “Why?”

“Because I want to” Mello flustered, hands flapping around as he tried to explain himself “I was watching Bear Grylls and-”

“Oh boy” Matt rolled his eyes “You know I hate when you watch that, Mels, it gives you some very strange ideas. The last time you watched it you said you wanted to go to Scotland to shot some bears. There are no bears in Scotland, by the way”

Mello glared at his boyfriend before returning an imploring gaze to L “Come on, L, it was my birthday a week ago, think of this little camping trip as an extra birthday treat for me, your kindest and most loyal successor-”

“Christ alive” Near muttered as he flipped through a case file. Mello was well and truly off on one. No doubt he would nag, whine, beg and create drama until he got his own way.  
“No” L decided, turning his back on Mello’s wide, pleading eyes “We have far too much to do, and It’s nearly Autumn. I don’t feel like sleeping in a tent in the pissing down rain, Thank you”

“You don’t sleep anyway!” Mello argued “Light, wouldn’t you like to go camping?”

Light shrugged “Sure, I wouldn’t mind. It’s just one night, L, what’s the worst that could happen? We’ve been working our asses off for weeks, I can’t see how one night in the woods is going to set us back too far”

L glared at Light as Mello fist pumped the air. Mello automatically assumed because Light had agreed L would cave in. Well, two could play at that game. “Fine,” He said slowly “*You* are in charge of this trip. You will keep those heathens in check and stop them from doing something stupid. Let’s see what happens, shall we?”

Matt blinked innocently and mouthed ‘Heathen?’ to Mello.

“Near, do you want to go?” L asked the white-haired boy next to him.

“Not particularly” Near replied in a bored drawl “But I will go, just to see what happens”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Light gathered his happy campers around him to go through their packing. L had pocked his duvet, a pillow, Pocky and Gumi Sushi.  
“Toothbrush? Comb? Come on, L” Light grumbled.

“We’re going to be in a wood. No bathroom facilities. Why should I bother with them?” L replied petulantly “You said pack essentials so I have”

Light massaged his temple as he felt the beginnings of a migraine form. L was being deliberately difficult, he just knew he was…  
“Mello, what have you packed?” Light asked, trying to keep calm and carry on.

“My guns” Mello trilled “And ammo. I’m going to shoot things”

L’s lips twitched as Light heaved out a sigh.“No, you are *not* going to shoot things. I want everyone to go back upstairs and pack the items off this list I’ve printed out” Light passed L the list and L scowled at it.

“First aid kit? 2 changes of clothing? L’s meds?” L readout “Fuck sake, we’ll be 10 minutes away from the house!”

“Even so” Light sniffed “These are the things I expect you to take with you, so go upstairs and pack them”

L rolled his eyes at Light but obediently went back upstairs with his bag. The boys followed suit, looking less than thrilled about having to repack. 20 minutes later bag inspection re-commenced. Near had added a variety of toy robots to his bag, as well as a tube of toothpaste. L had added even more candy and a pair of pyjamas. Mello hadn’t even bothered to repack.

“Guys! Come on!” Light snapped “This is supposed to be a break, you lot are giving me a migraine. You’re adults, act like it”

“Technically, they aren’t” L pointed out around a mouthful of gummi sushi and waved his hands at the boys “And I can’t adult today, I don’t feel like it so I’m a kid too”

“Don’t I know it” Light growled “Fine, KIDS, I’m going to pack each and every one of your bags to make sure you have the stuff you *need*” Light stomped off while L and the boys snickered at him.

“He’ll think twice before volunteering again” Near smirked “I actually feel a bit sorry for him”

“Not half as sorry as what you will feel by the time, I’m through with him” L promised, eyes gleaming wickedly “He hates spiders, you know. Whoever finds the biggest spider for me to put in our bed gets a week off”

“Oooh!” Mello’s eyes widened with excitement “I know where I can get a big spider from! Leave it to me!”

All four fell suspiciously quiet as Light reappeared. L popped a thumb in his mouth and nibbled on it as he noted Light’s change of attire. He was taking this leadership role pretty seriously it seemed. He was wearing casual denim and a loose, crimson sweatshirt and had a clipboard in hand.

“Oh my god” Mello giggled as Light shot him a glare.

“Right, I’ve followed the list and you now have everything I’ve deemed as necessary for this trip” Light began but was interrupted by L who raised his hand.

“What, L?” Light asked through gritted teeth.

“Sir, I’m afraid I’ve just remembered I don’t have a tent, can I share yours?” L batted his lashes playfully “I promise not to snore”

Light had to fight the urge to grin and cleared his throat “Fine, you can share with me, L. Any other questions before we leave?”

Mello raised his hand “I need to go potty. Can I use the bathroom real quick, please sir?”  
“Jesus… Just go to the bathroom already” Light sighed “And cut the sir crap out, it was funny for the first two seconds but that’s it. L, you’re the oldest, act like it”

L, who was stuffing sushi in his mouth, turned to stare at him balefully. “Rude”

“Well, you are in charge” Watari smiled cheerfully and patted Light’s back as he walked by on the way to his office “Best of luck, you will need it.”  
Light gritted his teeth. He was starting to think this camping trip might not have been one of his best ideas after all…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they trudged through the mud L hummed every single track he could think of on Misa’s album until Light had no choice but to turn around and snarl at him to shut up.  
“Moody” L mock-whispered to Mello “Thought this camping trip was supposed to be a break?”

“If you would just stop acting like a child and help me out here” Light huffed “We’ve gone off course and we need to work our way back to the high ground by the river”  
L shrugged his shoulders “Sir, that’s supposed to be your job. You’re in charge. Can’t you read a map?”

“L!”

L smiled innocently and pointed straight ahead “I know where we are going. I spent a lot of hours in these here woods when I was a wee boy-”  
“L, that’s enough” Light sighed “Just lead us the right way please” 'God damn do I want to bend you over my knee and spank you for being such a brat! Wonder if you'd be into that...?' Light felt a little dizzy at the thought. L gave a long-suffering sigh and promptly turned on his heel and began walking back the way they’d come. Light seethed as he realized L had known they had been walking the wrong way for the last fifteen minutes and hadn’t bothered to inform him of it. The little bastard!

“Come on, Sir, we should set up camp before dark” L called over his shoulder “The best camping spot is just up ahead, I did mention it earlier but you were too busy looking at that stupid map of yours”

“Brat” Light muttered as he re-adjusted his backpack and followed him. The idea of spanking L was definitely becoming more and more appealing. 

The five intrepid adventurers walked on bravely through the slippery mud path and arrived at the riverbank with not a moment to spare. The heavens opened and rain began to lash down on them. L shot Light a spiteful smile and pulled up his hood. “Okay, this kinda sucks” Matt groaned “I don’t even know how to put up a tent, do you, Mels?” Mello blushed “No…” “Me neither” L admitted cheerfully “Guess we should all just return home to our nice, warm rooms and- “ “I know how to set up tents” Light was already finding the perfect spot for his tent “Gather around and watch what I do, it’s pretty straight forward, and you are all supposed to be genii”

Near shuffled over to Light and looked at what he was doing. It seemed easy enough, and since he was the only one with a tent of their own, he decided he had best get to setting it up before the others began winding Light up in earnest. “Think you’ve got that, Near?” Light asked kindly, grateful at least Near was paying attention to him. Matt and Mello were chasing each other through the trees and L had wandered off to take some photos of a frog.

“Yes, thank you, Light” Near nodded. He purposefully chose a spot a little distance away from where the other tents would be (just in case *things* happened in them) and began to set up his tent.  
Light checked over his and L’s tent and began to unpack. L wandered in and Light was horrified to see how muddy he was. “Take your clothes off, L!” Light yelped “You’ll get mud everywhere” L hooked a finger in his mouth, his eyes glinting slyly “Well, I don’t think that’s a very appropriate thing to say, Sir…” Light shook his head in exasperation. L placed his camera on the floor and began to shed his clothes, with not an ounce of shame as he wandered around the small tent butt naked and rifled through their belongings. “Light, I’m hungry, what time are you making food?”  
“Who says I’m making it?” Light grumped as he admired the long, lean lines of L’s legs. “Well, you’re in charge” L smiled playfully “So… when are you making food?” “Fuck sake” Light huffed and threw L’s pyjamas at him “Put those on would you?" 

“Light! It’s really raining and we can’t get the tent up! HELP!” Mello screeched dramatically. Light counted to ten before slowly getting up and walking back out into the pouring rain to assist the idiots with setting up their tent…

30 minutes later, the five sat around the campfire as Light went about preparing a simple stew base. The rain had stopped and the air smelt crisp and fresh with the scent of rain and woodsmoke.

“I’m going to shoot something” Mello announced, “We need something to go in the pot, don’t we?” “We have chicken, Mello” Light raised an eyebrow “And I think you’ll find I’ve confiscated all of your guns” “What?!” Mello stomped his foot “This is so lame! I am so bored, I want to go home!” “Me too” Near chimed in as he took a sip of tea from his mug and clinked it with L’s “Worst camping trip ever” “Hey, it’s stopped raining and the tents are up. It’s going to be getting dark soon as well so everyone is going to have to stay put, stop acting like overgrown children” A pointed look at L “And just try and enjoy it. Aren’t the woods peaceful?” “For now,” Matt snickered as Mello used the distraction to sneak away to L and Light’s tent. “Spider?” L mouthed. Matt nodded and L bit his lip in amusement. He couldn’t wait to see Light’s face! Mello rejoined the group and they all tucked into the hearty stew. Light assumed they were all enjoying it as the gobbled it down quickly, even L seemed eager to get eating over and done with… “Oh, Light! I forgot my meds; would you be a dear and get them for me?” L smiled sweetly “I was enjoying this stew so much I completely forgot…" 

Light narrowed his eyes in suspicion but went back to the tent. L’s meds were important, even if he was acting like a giant brat. He unzipped the cover and slipped off his shoes. He was sure he’d packed L’s meds in the front of his backpack. As he reached for it his eyes caught sight of a furry leg poking out from behind Pocky.

Heart hammering in his chest, Light slowly inched away and pushed Pocky to the side. He let out a blood-curdling scream as the tarantula scuttled away. He couldn’t even hear the riotous laughter from outside, his blood was screaming in his ears. He staggered away from the spider as fast as he could. In his haste to get away, he caught his foot on the mesh lining of the tent and face planted the floor.

“Oh my god!” Mello screamed, tears running down his face as he pointed at Light “Light! Man, you’re eating the dirt!” L quickly lost his smile when he realized Light wasn’t moving. He rushed over to him and his stomach flipped when he spotted the rock Light had bashed his head on. It was covered in blood…

“Shit! He’s knocked himself out” L yelled “Get the tarantula and put it back in the box, bring it back to Wammy’s and get Watari here at once” Matt and Mello stared at each other in fear and both darted off to find the spider. L smoothed Light’s hair back from his face and clutched him to his chest. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, Light” L whispered “It was supposed to be a joke… fuck, please be alright”

Near poked his head out of his tent to inform everyone he’d emailed Watari and he was on his way. L sniffed and cradled Light tighter against his chest. He wished he could move him but he knew until Watari came to assess him it wasn’t safe to do so. Instead, he ran his fingers through Light’s hair and cringed as they came away slick with blood. L didn’t even pretend he wasn’t sobbing when Near, Matt, and Mello closed ranks around him.

“Come on, Man, he’ll be okay” Matt soothed as he patted L’s arm “He’s probably just got a concussion” “What if I killed him?” L sobbed “He could be dead!” “He’s breathing, L, he isn’t dead” Near muttered. “But he could be!” L let out another heaving sob, too emotional to even realize he was talking nonscience and buried his face in his arms “I am never going to forgive myself for this!" Light weakly raised his head from L’s lap and managed a half smile “Idiot, I’m not dead!" “Light!” L cried and peppered his face with kisses “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” “I know, Jerk” Light muttered tiredly “My head is killing me…” L’s lower lip trembled and Light winced as he burst into tears again. “It’s okay” Light whispered “L, I didn’t mean it, you’re a brat, sure, but you’re not a jerk. It was an accident, okay? Stop crying now” Near met Light’s gaze and slowly shook his head. Once L started crying, an act in which he hardly ever indulged in, he just couldn’t stop. It was like a dam busting and all the pent-up emotion and frustration he kept locked up inside would just gush out of him. The last time the trio had seen L so upset was when the Wammy’s House dog, Bippy, had been put to sleep four years earlier… “I ca-can’t stop” L’s voice hitched “I’m sorry!” Watari hurried over to them, his briefcase in hand as he knelt down and examined Light. He glanced at L and noticed he was having one of his crying episodes. A silent look at the trio had the three of them crowding around L to comfort him so he would have peace to examine Light. “Does your head hurt?” “Um, Yeah” Light sassed “Like a bitch” “Glad to see you are your usual, charming self” Watari smiled “You haven’t lost that much blood, it only looks like a lot. Head wounds do tend to bleed a lot. You have a small cut on the left temple, that is where most of the blood is coming from. From what I can see there are no fractures but I will be keeping an eye on you for the next few days. Any signs of headaches, swelling, dizziness or nausea and I will need to do a scan. For now, I am certain it is just a concussion but you will be coming back to the house so I can monitor you” “Great camping trip” Light huffed “ Watari, can you tell him to shut up it's hurting my ears...”

Watari frowned at Light. Yes, L could be loud and annoying when he went off on a crying binge, but the reason he was so upset was that he was worried for Light.

“He is crying because of you. He is crying because he is worried about you, so no, I will not tell him to shut up” Watari snapped impatiently “I am aware the boys probably gave you a rough time, Light, but what did you expect? They aren’t used to having someone telling them what to do and they were probably having fun teasing you. Now they all feel guilty that this accident has happened” Watari shook his head sadly “Come on, let’s get you on your feet so we can get you back to the hospital wing”

“Hospital?!” L shrieked “Watari, he’s dying, isn’t he?”

Light closed his eyes, never so grateful in his life to fall asleep….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he next awoke, he found himself lying flat on his back in the hospital wing. A monitor was attached to his finger and the steady beeping of it tempted him back into a doze. It was only when he heard a small sniffle did his eyes snap back open.

Gingerly turning his head, Light’s heart melted a little as he saw L curled up in the chair next to him, his lax fingers still clutching onto his hand in sleep.  
“Oh L” Light sighed as he squeezed L’s hand “What am I going to do with you?”

L’s bloodshot eyes snapped open at the touch and he immediately fixed them on Light. “Light? Are you okay?” “I’m fine” Light soothed “My pride’s hurt worse than I am. A spider, L?” Light sighed and shook his head “Such a brat” “I’m sorry!” Light bit his lip as tears immediately filled those big, dark eyes. L wasn’t even trying to play his cute card and he had him pinned. “I know, I know” Light murmured, shifting over in the bed so L could crawl in beside him “It was an accident, I’m just pissed off that’s all…" “I’m sorry, I will do anything to make it up to you. Please don’t leave me” L sniffed into Light’s neck “Well, I can't stop you leaving me but I really don’t want you to and I will-“ Light shut him up by kissing him. As always, it worked wonderfully well. L moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Light’s neck as he felt that clever tongue slide along his own. “I *am* sorry, Light” L replied when his mouth was finally free “I was terrified. I couldn’t even think straight, I’m sorry I annoyed you” “Babe, Watari said you hardly ever cry… then when you do you’re inconsolable. I’m sorry as well. The camping trip was doomed from the start, you’re all a big bunch of brats… who I happen to love with all my heart” Light wrapped his arm around L’s waist and laid his head on his chest “But I will be expecting you to make this up to me, L…” “Anything!” L whispered, tears slipping down his face. Light smiled evilly at the image in his head. He couldn’t wait to get out of hospital…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later, Light Yagami stretched out on his back, a smug smile on his face as his very own nurse fussed over him. “Are you in any pain, Light?” L asked nurse’s hat perched adorably on his head. “I am in pain” Light sighed “My cock hurts. Would you mind kissing it better, Nurse?” L’s eye twitched at the awful pun but he hurried to undo Light’s pants all the same. “It looks fine to me” L pointed out, a small smile on his lips as it twitched with interest “Are you sure that’s where the pain is?” “Positive” Light licked his lips, one hand curling around L’s body to squeeze his bottom playfully. The skimpy Nurse’s outfit and stockings looked fucking hot on him. He could barely keep his hands to himself! “Well… I’d best administer first aid, just in case…” Light lay back as he felt the warm sucking heat of that mouth around his cock and smirked smugly to himself. He had another three days of Nurse L tending to him. He was going to enjoy every damn second of it…  
L hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, making salacious moans around Light’s cock as Light slowly fucked his mouth. “This is starting to compensate for the trauma, Nurse L” Light panted, hands drifting down to fasten in L’s hair as he picked up his pace “After you’ve finished that I am going to have to spank you again” L abruptly pulled away, eyes narrowing “What? Why?” “For being a brat. Naughty brats get their asses spanked. A deal’s a deal, L. Mello’s banned from chocolate, Matt isn’t allowed video games for a week and you’ve agreed to be spanked every time you get too bratty. So, I suggest you get used to it because you get bratty *a lot*” L hummed at that and nodded his head. That was true, and if he was honest with himself the few times Light had done it was very hot… “I might keep the nurse’s outfit. Maybe” L admitted shyly. “Yes!” Light grabbed L and pulled him onto him, his hands cupping his bottom as he ground their erections together “You keep the outfit and I promise not to be so bossy in future, okay?” L smiled against Light’s lips and kissed him.  
That was a compromise he could live with.  
“Now get back to work, Nurse” Light pulled away from the kiss. L smiled and slowly worked his way back down Light’s body. 

“Yes Sir” He teased before taking Light back into his mouth and sucking him like he was being paid to do it. Light let out several chocking screams as he fucked L’s mouth roughly, his hips pistoning inside the wet heat that was driving him mad. L tasted the bitter tang of precum was over his tongue and swiped his tongue over the slit. Light hissed his name and his cock throbbed in L’s mouth. L moaned eagerly as the first jets of come shot out from Light’s cock and slid down his throat. 

“Aaaaah, L!” Light screamed, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt L swallow his come and lap at him, trying to coax out more. Light managed a few more trembling thrusts into L’s mouth before he pulled out, his spent cock too sensitive to remain where it was (as much as it wanted to)

“So, about that spanking” L smiled wickedly up at Light “Able to do that now or will you need a few moments?”

Light growled and flipped L so he was lying across his stomach. They were still new to this kind of thing, after his introduction to sex toys L had shyly admitted he was curious about other things they could do in the bedroom. Light had been only too happy to introduce L to various aspects of Domination and Submission, and Nurse L was just the latest in their roleplay fantasies.

L yelped as Light’s hand smacked down on his ass. He hadn’t prepared himself for that and it *stung* “Ow! Could have warned me, prick” L snarked as Light swiftly landed another blow on his warming backside. “Language” Light chided “Brat” “Language, Brat” L mimicked in a high voice. He screamed as another blow landed just where the top of his leg curved into his ass. That one hurt! “Keep being a brat and the blows keep coming” Light smirked, soothing the reddened skin.

L paused and bit his lip. He forced himself to keep quiet as Light ran his hands over his ass. It felt really nice…

“Good boy” Light purred and L felt his stomach turn to water at the words. Without even realizing what he was doing he was spreading his legs and begging Light to fuck him. “Kinky little slut” Light giggled as he traced L’s rim tenderly “A good spanking is just what little brats like you need. But I’m not going to fuck you, you have to *earn* that privilege, Nurse, and right now I believe you still have another 6 strokes to go?”

L whined plaintively and shifted his hips “Please, Sir? I really want you” He begged in a husky voice. Light groaned and felt his cock twitch but raised his hand all the same “Nope. Another six”

L gritted his teeth as the last blows landed. The final one actually brought tears to his eyes. His entire body thrummed with energy and he sobbed as Light soothed him. “Shh, you did so well” Light praised softly “Want me to fuck you now?”

“Yes!” L gasped, legs already spreading for him “Please, Light!" 

Light eased himself inside gently, careful not to move too much against L’s sore skin. L wrapped his legs around him and sighed into his shoulder as Light picked up a slow, gentle pace. “I love you, Light” L gasped “Fuck, I love you”

“I know, I love you too. My brat” Light moaned, his hips flexing as he moved sinuously in and out of L’s body “Mine”

L smiled into Light’s shoulder as they made love slowly, their games forgotten about now as they stared into each other’s eyes and swallowed their moans and pants with hungry kisses. As they shuddered together in climax, they clung to each other tightly, words of love and adoration spilling from their lips until they collapsed back onto the bed, spent and exhausted.

“Thank you, Nurse,” Light finally muttered “I feel much better”

“You’re welcome, Light” L smiled dreamily into his shoulder “Don’t forget you’re making me pancakes in the morning”

Light snorted as L promptly fell asleep, a thin line of drool connecting his lips to the pillow.

“God, I adore you… “Light smiled tenderly as he pulled the blankets around them and settled in to spoon. His head still ached a bit, but Light decided seeing L in a Nurse’s uniform and exploring this side of their relationship more than compensated for the trouble…


	22. UNDERCOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light runs into an old flame and is pestered into going out for a few drinks with her. When Light's vanity and arrogance gets the better of him, L sends his heirs on an undercover mission: to find out just what Light Yagami is up to. Chaos ensues as Light tries to keep everyone happy and L gets Seriously PISSED OFF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fucking fun to write (my favourite chapter so far!) Not spell checked, it will be, one bright day in the future...

Light, otherwise known as the Dectective K, was taking some time off shopping in London. L's 22nd birthday was fast approaching and he wandressingake sure he'd bought everything he needed before they went on their trip. Somehow L still had no idea the Arctic cruise was already booked and paid for. Light hoped it would be the trip of a lifetime, hadn't L always said about how he wanted to look up at the lights and eat ice cream in sub zero temperatures. 

Light grimaced as he looked down at the thermal clothing he had just purchased. It wasn't going to be a particularly pleasant trip for him, a tropical beach and baking sun was more of his cup of tea when it came to holidays. 

Still, it was what L wanted so it was going to be what L got. He just hoped the cruise liner was as luxurious as it's price tag indicated and had heating on 24 hours a day. 

"Light? Oh my goodness, is that you, Light Yagami?" 

Light whipped around, the astonishment clear in his eyes and as none other than Kiyomi Takada, his high school girlfriend, rushed over to him to embrace him. 

She'd grown into a strikingly beautiful young woman, her short hair accentuated the sharp, graceful lines of her face and her dress sense was just as elegant and smart as Light remembered it to be. If he remembered correctly the way Kiyomi dressed and the graceful way she conducted herself was what had attracted him to her in the first place. She'd been different than all of the other giggly girls. She conducted herself with a sense of poise and elegance Light admired. 

"Kiyomi Takada" Light smiled brightly "Look at you! You're a vision. What are you doing in London?" 

"I'm on holiday for a few weeks, tour of the UK. We're heading to Wales in the next few days then finishing up in Ireland. This is such a beautiful country, have you seen much of it? " 

Light polietly shook his head and stepped aside to let a group of school children pass. 

"I'm staying in Winchester" Light replied evasively, his eyes shining with pride as he couldn't stop himself adding "I'm a Detective based in the UK. I work with L" 

"L? *The* L?" Kiyomi's voice dropped to an excited whisper "Oh my god! I always knew you'd go far, Light, but I am so impressed! Goodness! I wish I had the time to catch up properly but I am due at a meeting in fifteen minutes, I know, on holiday and still working!  Here, this is my number. Give me a call and we can meet up for some drinks and a catch up, okay?" 

Light opened his mouth to refuse, the words 'Actually, best not, I'm engaged' were on his lips but Kiyomi kissed them away with a brief press of her lips to his before she hurried off into the crowd and waved a taxi down. 

Light stared after, his head spinning. It was not everyday you bumped into your first partner, especially not in a forgien country. 

He looked down at Kiyomi's business card and tucked it into his pocket. He would tell L about her later, maybe even introduce them. He knew L didn't like meeting new people buy Light was sure L would like Kiyomi. She was a smart, intelligent woman what was not to like? If L could get on with Misa he could certainly get on with Kiyomi. 

Speaking of... 

Light pulled out his phone and smiled when L's custom screensaver flashed up in front of him. L had taken a picture of Pocky for his profile photo and entered his name as 'L Lawliet-Yagami 2b' which Light thought was just fucking adorable if he was honest. 

"Hi, Rue" Light smiled, easily slipping into the use of code names and aliases since it was second nature to him now. 

"K, where are you?" 

"I'm on Bond street just picking up some bits" 

"Thank goodness, you haven't left yet. I need you to go into Marks and Spencers and buy a case of Dom Perigion Champagne and a few packs of Percy Pig sweets please" 

"Um, what?" Light frowned as he resolutley turned around to head back to the department store he'd just passed. 

"Dom Perigon champagne. A case of it. Six bottles. Gift wrapped. Percy Pig sweets- lots of them. Do I need to send you a text or have you got that?" 

Light exhalled deeply through his nose. L was well on his way to another spanking if he carried that attitude up. 

"I've got it. Why do you need me to get them? Can't you just order them online-" 

"No! It's Roger's bloody birthday and we've all forgotten about it. I need that champagne stat... and I would also really like those Percy Pig sweets" 

"Oh? Thought they would be for Roger too?" Light teased as he walked into the department store. He located the Food and Drinks section and winced at the price of just *one* bottle of that expensive fizz.  "Christ, L, this shit is expensive" Light muttered as he loaded the bottles into a basket. 

"I know, tastes like crap too" L sniffed "But, it's what he likes and it will keep him quiet. Stick it on my card, would you? " 

Light rolled his eyes as he picked up a bottle of Vodka and some Passion fruit juice for himself as well. The sweet aisle was bursting with tons of candy he'd never heard of, but thankfully the name 'Percy Pig' was memorable enough. He grabbed a pile of them and flung them in the basket. By the time he had finished the shopping and was on his way back to Wammy's house he had completely forgotten about Kiyomi Takada... 

********** 

The next day another event occurred that made Light forget all about calling Kiyomi : The baby fishes graduation from the nursery tank into the main aqauriuam. 

"My babies have grown up so fast" L sighed a bit mournfully as he gently transfered the last fish into the aquarium "I really hope Leviathan leaves them alone... Thanks, Ryuk, if you could keep an eye on them that would be great. I will pay your fish minding fee in apples, okay?" 

Light shook his head as L yapped away to the invisable entity besides him. It kinda bugged him he couldn't see Ryuk, but L had been kind enough to paint a picture of him so Light could see what he looked like. It wasn't a pretty picture, but the Shinigami seemed to love it and had hung it proudly on his treehouse wall ever since. L had even gone so far as to sign it for him, the big goof! 

His phone rang and he absent mindely answered it. 

"Light! You were supposed to call me back! I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon so you have to come meet me for a drink tonight, no excuses! I will meet you outside La vie En Rosse at 7,okay! See you later, Dear" 

L looked at Light with a stony expression as the voice coeed down the phone. At the use of 'Dear' his eyebrow twitched in irritation. 

"And who, pray tell, was *that*, Light?" 

Light gulped at that look in L's eyes and quickly shook his head to diffuse the ticking time bomb in front of him. 

"I'm sorry! I've been so busy the last few days I forgot to tell you. I bumped into an old classmate of mine the other day and she invited me for a few drinks. I kinda forgot about it until now but, well, she's traveling to Wales tomorrow... " 

L nodded at the explanation. He didn't mind Light meeting up with an old classmate, and when he thought about it, what were the chances of Light bumping into someone he knew in London? He deserved some time off to catch up with his friend. As long as that was all she was, of course... 

"Oh, okay" L smiled, reassured as Light pressed a kiss to his cheek "Would you like me to ask Watari to pick you up?" 

"I'll drive-" 

"You will not" L replied, rapid-fire "The drink driving laws are vastly different in the UK to Japan, Light. Contact Watari when you are ready to be picked up and he will collect you" L flicked Light's nose in reprimand "And don't forget to tell your friend how wonderful I am" 

Light's smile wavered. Shit. He'd completely forgotten to tell Kiyomi he was with L. Still, it had been five years since they dated and they were both adults now, he was sure Kiyomi simply wanted an innocent catch up with an old friend and nothing more. 

And if she was after something else then yes, Light would be flattered, but he would also set her straight that he was not, infact, straight and that the only person he was interested in was L. 

As the day progressed neither of them mentioned Light's meeting with his friend later, they were both far too busy with case requests and tutoring the boys. 

When five o clock rolled around Light excused himself to go and get ready. It wasn't like he was dressing up to meet her or anything, he told himself as he deliberated over a pile of shirts, it was just Kiyomi was a classy lady. They would be meeting up in a trendy wine bar so he had to look nice... 

If he was honest he was dressing to impress her a bit. He wanted to show off how wealthy and attractive he was to his first ever crush, and why shouldn't he? It was all harmless fun, L was the one he cared about. He just enjoyed having his ego stroked a bit, and as far as he was concerned there was nothing wrong with that either. 

'But you didn't tell him Kiyomi was an ex of yours' his brain piped up spitefully as Light straightened his tie. 

Light frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't lying to L, Kiyomi was just a friend now, so why should he feel guilty? 

Light spritzed a bit of his favourite cologne on and deemed himself ready. He looked perfect, not a strand of hair out of place and his new slate gray suit fitted him just right. It shimmered subtley in the light and he spent a few minutes admiring the exceptional tailoring before he glanced at his watch. He was going to be late at this point, and he prided himself on always being punctual. He finished up his last minute checks and rushed out of the room. 

As he returned to the office to kiss L goodbye he felt all eyes on him. It felt so good to be admired, his skin tingled and he smiled brightly at L. 

L noted the suit and aftershave with a carefully blank expression, but inside his head alarm bells were ringing. Why the hell was Light dressing up if he was just going to meet a friend? Did this Kiyomi Takada have a more personal significance to him? L caught Mello's eye and gave him a discrete hand signal. 

Mello stood up and left the room abruptly, swiftly followed by Near and Matt. 

"Um, okay?" Light frowned at their retreating backs "Are they alright?" 

L dunked a cookie into his coffee and munched on it, even though his stomach was churning. 

"I'm sure they're fine, enjoy your evening" L managed to smile, even if it wasn't as bright as usual "Don't forget to call Watari when you want picking up" 

Light raised an eyebrow at the slightly flat tone to L's voice. 

"L, are you alright?" Light queried, noting L had left an entire plate of cookies untouched as he sullenly nibbled on the edge of just one cookie. 

"I have a headache, Light, had one most of the day. I'm going to have a bath and turn in for an early night" L stretched and slowly climbed out of his chair. He hadn't been lying, he really did have a headache, and Light looking like a fallen angel off out to 'catch up' with Miss Kiyomi fucking Takeda wasn't helping matters. Why was Light dressing up for this woman?! He would soon find out, if Light thought he could get away with seeing some skank on the side he would soon be proven wrong! 

"Baby, you look pale. Go and have that early night, I won't be out long anyway, okay?" 

L accepted the soft kiss to his temple with a stoic coldness. Light frowned at him once again but headed towards the door, excited about his evening out with his friend. 

Once he was gone L summoned his heirs to him and nodded appraisingly at their outfits. 

Mello had become Melina, one of his alter egos he had dreamed up for undercover operations. With his unisex Blonde Bob and slender, boysih frame, He pulled off the androgynous look to perfection. Matt was now Matthias, Melina's hot Irish boyfriend with a scruffy beard and beaten up designer gear. Near, who struggled with such things, opted to put on a pair of jeans and a brown wig to hide his distinctive white hair. A black vneck, a laptop bag and a pair of hornrimmed glasses transformed him into a nerdy, hipsterish college kid- just the type of patrons the Wine bar catered to- Rich young people. 

"Ready for orders" Mello hissed, his bright red lipstick glinting as he talked "If he is cheating on you I call first dibs to castrate him. With a rusty scalpel" 

L managed a small, ironic smile at that. "Mello, if he is cheating on me I think you will find *I* will be the one castrating him with a rusty, *blunt* scalpel. Now, do you all have your wires attached securely?" 

"Yes!" The trio chorused "All cameras and Microphones are ready and rearing to go. What are your orders?" 

L sighed and shoved a handful of marshmallows into his mouth miserably "Stay close. Watch, observe. I doubt Light will be able to see through your disguises, you are all exceptionally skilled at undercover work. If by some miracle he does detect you you are to return to Wammy's at once. I will deal with Light when he gets home" 

"Fuck, wouldn't want to be in his shoes" Matt muttered in his heavy Irish brogue "Poor fucker won't know what's hit him" 

"Well, he may be innocent and we are all reading too much into this" Near pipped up as he cleaned his glasses. 

"No. My gut is telling me something isn't right" L murmured, eyes fixed on the floor as he braced himself for what he would find out. He had learnt to always listen to and follow his instincts, his gut feeling, they were what had kept him alive so far. He would not close his eyes in blissful ignorance, even if it did sound more tempting than discovering Light was seeing someone else. 

"Whatever it is he is hiding or hasn't told you, we will get to the bottom of it" Mello (Melina) promised "I'm head of this mission since I am the best at undercover ops. Team? Move out" 

L smiled at their youthful excitment (even if he felt sick with worry) and watched his team file out the door. 

He had a half an hour of tense waiting before his heirs would arrive at the wine bar and turn on their equipment. 

L paced the room, occasionally glancing down at the rings on his fingers. If Light was lying to him..  
It would destroy him. He would have rather Light returned to being Kira and written his name down than to have Light betray him. He would rather be dead than have to suffer the indignity of having his heart shattered into a thousand pieces by the one he had done so much for. 

Watari took one look at L's frantic pacing and placed the tea set down. 

"L, what's wrong? " 

L let out a long sigh as Watari poured him a cup of tea and pointed to the sofa. L slouched down on it and began to rant about Light and Kiyomi fucking Takada... 

*********** 

"I see him" Matt whispered "Five o clock, sat with that pretty piece in the cream coat" 

Mello descreetly looked over. Sure enough, there sat Light Yagami,  the epitome of charm as he poured his... friend a glass of wine as she smiled up at him adoringly. 

"Roger. Cameras and Audio live in 10 seconds. Matt, go to the bar, order in some of that shitty wine and a non-alcoholic one for Near. Near, follow my lead, your my nephew" 

"Oh joy" Near muttered, his shoulders slumping as Mathias sauntered over to the bar. 

"Come sit with me here, hon, and tell me all about college" Mello trilled in a lilting Southern accent "Your uncle and I have been so looking forward to seeing you! Do you like this place? " 

"It's alright I guess" Near drawled in a pitch lower than his normal voice. Mello noted Light hadn't even looked at them as they passed and took the table directly behind him. 

"We aren't in London a lot, but we always make sure to stop here when we are. Their Merlo D'etrsa is to *die* for, Darling" 

"I don't drink, Auntie Melina" Near grunted as he pretended to scroll through his phone. What he was actually doing was picking up Light and Kiyomi's conversation and recording it. 

"Kiyomi, I have to admit when I saw you the other day my heart skipped a beat" Light smiled sweetly "It reminded me of when we first saw each other in school, remember?" 

"Oh yes, I remember that" Kiyomi smiled whistfully "Feels like it was only yesterday... " 

Light nodded and gazed out of the window. He was wondering if L's headache had eased up at all when Kiyomi surprised him by taking his hand in hers. Her eyes landed on the rings on his fingers. 

"O-oh! You didn't tell me you were engaged, Light" 

Kiyomi looked so heartbroken and shattered Light didn't know what to do. He knew he should be honest with her, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings either. 

"Recently engaged, yes" Light replied shortly, taking a small sip of wine "I meant to tell you, but the topic didn't come up"

Kiyomi forced herself to smile, even though she was bitterly dissapointed. She still harboured a flame for Light and was hoping this serendipitous reunion could bring them back together... 

"I'm sure. Well, she must certainly be something to capture your eye, no less than put a ring on your finger?"

Light shifted uncomfortably and took another sip of wine to steady his nerves. He knew Kiyomi was a traditional Japanese woman and he had no idea if announcing he was homosexual would tarnish him in her eyes. He didn't want that, he admired the woman too much. She didn't know L, and she wouldn't understand anyway. 

"She is wonderful" Light admitted quietly "Her name is Ellie"

"Ellie?" Kiyomi frowned "An English girl? I must admit I'm surprised, I didn't think you'd end up marrying a forgiener" 

Mello's eyes narrowed into slits as irritation spiked through him. He downed his glass of wine in two big gulps. 

"Easy, Love" Matt drawled "Might wanna pace yourself, Ye? "

"Of course" Mello smiled sweetly, his eyes flicking back to Matt "Go get me another one, will you?"

Matt huffed in a put out sort of way but got up and returned to the bar. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Light had moved closer to Kiyomi and had an arm wrapped around her shoulders... 

***********

"Ellie" L hissed "Fucking *Ellie*"

Watari winced as L threw his teacup against the wall in rage.

"I believe he was referring to the nickname the children gave you-"

"Well, fucking *duh* Watari!" L snarled, his furious gaze fixed on the monitor before him. 

Watari rolled his eyes at L's sass. He would usually reprimand him for such impertitance but he held his tongue. L was stressed enough, the last thing he needed was more aggitation. Watari was concerned about his health, so he would hold his tongue and let L curse and throw things all he wanted. Not allowing him to vent his anger was not a viable option as far as L was concerned. 

"How *dare* he?! He's all over that fucking jezabelle!" L fumed as Light gallantley dabbed the tears running from Kiyomi fucking Takada's beautiful eyes. "Oh, I bet he is loving this. I bet he has an erection the size of the fucking Eifile Tower at her simpering and crying over her love for him. Arrogant little bastard!"

Watari pulled a face at Pocky (who L had brought down for moral support) and returned to his knitting as L resumed his pacing and expletive filled commentory. 

"Argh! I could kick him in the balls!" L cried, clutching at his throbbing head "Why is he doing this to me?"

"He is being dishonest and deliberately leading her on a little in what I suspect is an attempt to appease his vanity, but he isn't cheating on you, L" Watari tried to soothe as L slumped at his desk and clutched his head pittifully. 

"He *lied* about me and he *lied* about her, Watari. How am I supposed to trust him now?"

"You need to talk to him, find out why he felt it was necessary to conceal the truth-"

"Oh, I will" L growled "Might want to evacuate Wammy's when I do, Watari, fair warning"

Watari sighed again and massaged his temple. He was starting to get a headache now, he just wished L would stop yelling insults at the top of his voice. 

"No! Fucking Bitch! Get off my man!"

Watari whipped his head up in surprise, his eyes widening as he saw Kiyomi Takada lean in for a kiss. Light, completely unexpecting such a move from the woman he had just been consoling (really, Light?) Was stunned as Kiyomi pressed her lips to his in a last ditch attempt to get Light back in her life. 

"I'm going to kill him" L snarled "I am going to kill her. Ryuk! Where's my Death Note, I swear to God I am going to write that whores name down-"

Ryuk clamped his hand around L's neck and squeezed the pressure point at the top of his spine. L crumpled to the floor, silent at last. 

"Thank you" Watari sighed tiredly, his head still ringing "Thank you, Ryuk. Would you mind getting him to bed? I'm going to pick up Light. If you know what's good for you I would make yourself scarce when L awakens"

"I know, but I think he was serious about using the Death Note. I promised him I would stop him being tempted" Ryuk shrugged, "But yeah, I won't be hanging around to see the shitstorm that's about to happen"

Watari grimaced as he pulled on his coat. Once again he had the thought that he really was getting too old for this shit... 

Ryuk scooped L up and put him to bed. He beat a hasty retreated as L growled angrily in his sleep. 

There were very few things, as a God of Death, he was afraid of but L Lawliet's temper just happened to be one of them. 

**********

"Kiyomi! Stop! I love Ellie" Light pushed her away from him "I'm sorry, you're a beautiful woman, you really are-"

Near showed his phone to his partners. Watari was on the way. L had been knocked out for his own safety. 

"That's fucking *it*" Mello snarled "Abort mission! I'm going in!" 

Matt yelped and tried to stop Mello from marching over to Light and Kiyomi but it was too late. A five foot two bundle of fury was heading their way. 

"You-move!" Mello snapped at Kiyomi. Startled, the woman shifted over in her seat so Mello could sit down. 

"Um... Can I help you, Miss?" 

"Cut the fucking crap, Fagami. It's me" Mello smirked, relishing the astonishment that flashed across Light's face. 

"M-mello?! " Light spluttered incredulously, unable to stop his eyes from drifting to the prominent *breasts* sticking out from his chest. 

"That's right" Mello giggled "L knew something wasn't right, with you dolling yourself up to meet your fucking *ex*" Mello hissed, his eyes blazing with blue fire as they glared at Kiyomi "Here's the facts, bitch, Light is engaged to a *man* named L, you might have heard of him. He just happenes to be the World's Greatest Detective. Light is a lying piece of shit and I sincerely hope L kicks his ass into next year. *You* are a fucking tramp, trying to kiss him even when he told you he was engaged. I swear to god if you don't get out of my sight in the next five seconds... " Mello discreetly pressed a switch blade into Kiyomi's thigh "I will nick this little artery here and watch you bleed out in front of me"

Kiyomi's face paled with fright and she scrambled for her coat and handbag. 

She clumsily got to her feet, drawing quite a few curious glances her way, and glared hatefully down at Light. 

"You are a *disgusting LIAR* Light Yagami. You make me sick, don't ever contact me again as far as I am concerned you are DEAD to me!"

Matt watched the woman storm out of the wine bar, tears streaming from her eyes. 

Light turned, wide, frightened eyes to the vengeful demon sat before him. 

'Shitshitshitshitshitshit' was the only thing running through his mind as he was *manhandled* out of the bar and into Watari's car... 

**********

When L awoke he was livid. Ryuk had knocked him out, the bastard! He glanced at the clock and noted it was only ten thirty. Plenty of time to take a scissors to Light's precious clothes and shred them to pieces. 

As he was gleefully slashing at Light's favourite brown suit, a pale Light Yagami was physically pushed into the room by a very pissed off looking Watari. 

"Deal with this yourselves! Talk to each other for god's sake and *don't* kill him, L!" Watari slammed the door behind Light and left the boy to his fate. He would have to learn a very painful lesson now if he was serious about marrying L.

"You... " L hissed, eyes narrowed in fury as he tore Light's suit apart with a satisfying *rip*

"L! Hey, Babe, come on now, don't ruin my clothes!" Light begged as L pulled out his favourite Armani sweater. 

"Not the Armani! Baby, Please!" Light cried as L viciously jabbed the scissors into it and ripped a big gash into the plush gray fabric. 

"Not the Armani! Baby, Please!" L mocked as he chucked the two hundred dollar sweatshirt at Light "Let's play a game, Light. You're going to tell me the truth. If I think you're lying another one of your precious suits is going to be ripped to shreds"

Light held out a hand beeschingly. 

"Sit!" L snapped and Light dropped like a stone on the edge of the bed. 

"Why didn't you tell me Kiyomi Takada was your ex?" L began, scissors held dangerously close to Light's favourite jeans. 

"Because I know how insecure you are! I didn't want to worry you uneccessarily! That's the truth, L, I swear it. I only wanted to meet up with her to catch up. I... Urgh, I might have flirted with her and dressed up a bit, okay?! I can't help it, I like to be admired!"

L smiled and reached for a pot of ink he'd placed next to him. With one flick of his wrists he had stained Light's jeans beyond repair. 

"Bastard! They were my best pair" Light wailed as yet another article of clothing was thrown in the 'destroyed' pile. 

"Tell. The. Fucking. Truth!" L yelled, tears threatning to fall as he grabbed a pair of Italian loafers. 

"I was! Fuck sake, L, you crazy bastard I love you! I love you even now when your going all psychotic on my clothes! I didn't want you to worry that's why I didn't tell you! I wish I bloody had now" Light hung his head, a small spark of hope flaring through him as L gently placed the loafers (thankfully unmutilated) to one side. 

"Next question" L spat "Why are you such a vain, arrogant little cunt?"

"Woah-" Light was about to stand up, feeling that L's language was getting out of hand, but quickly sat down when he saw L was holding his converse up and casually burning little holes in them. 

"Answer me" L said softly, singing another little hole and smiling at the pained noise Light made. 

"I... I don't know! I just do! I'm vain! I'm arrogant, I can't help it" Light cried "Please, for the love of god will you stop destroying my clothes?!"

L threw the shoes at him. 

Light frowned at the charred pair of shoes in dismay. 

"Third question. Why did you lie and say you were engaged to a woman called Ellie"

"Because Kiyomi is a traditional Japanese woman! You know people aren't as accepting of homosexuality over there. I didn't want to make her feel awkward, I didn't mean to hurt you by lying about it either! I've tried my best all damn night not to hurt anyone's feelings and I'm getting shit on for it"

L paused at that and put the tank top he was about to rip to shreds aside. 

"Final question. Do you love me, Light? Do you really love me? Or are you embarrassed about dating a man? If you don't love me now is the time to tell me. I am not going to marry someone who is *ashamed* of me!"

"I love you! Fuck sake, L! I love you more than fucking anything in the world. I love you when you're being a brat, I love you when you're annoying, I even love you right now! How many fucking times do I have to say it to drill it into your thick fucking head? You are MINE. I will marry you even if it kills me, which I am starting to suspect it will you fucking psychopath! "

L slowly climbed to his feet and looked down at the destruction. He did not feel an ounce of guilt. If destroying Light's clothes was what was needed to save their relationship he would set a fucking flamethrower to his wardrobe. 

L approached him and knelt at his feet, he sighed and reached for Light's face. He cupped it and stroked his jawbone. "Thank you for *finally* being honest with me, Light"

"An eye for an eye?" Light sniffed. 

"Always" L rested his forehead against Light's. 

"You love me?"

"Always" L repeated "You arrogant fucking asshole" he added with a tearful sniff when Light sighed in relief. 

"Psycho" Light shot back, a small grin on his face as L smiled at him. 

"Egotistical prick" 

"Clothes murder"

L quirked a brow "Really? That's the best you've got?"

"Can we skip the insults and have some hot makeup sex already" Light sighed, his eyes fixed on L's. 

"I suppose so" L decided "Provided you've learned your lesson"

"Yes! Never fucking try and please everyone and spare their feelings. Always be truthful to you and never lie in case I have to replace another wardrobe full of clothes" 

L pounced on him and knocked him flat on his back "That's enough talking"

Watari groaned as he covered his ears. The noise those two were making had gone from angry shrieks to impassioned moans that echoed down the corridor. 

"So, they're okay?" Mello asked, hands still over his ears. 

"Ahn! Light, fuck, Yes! Right there! Oh my god, Yes!"

"I believe they are" Watari cleared his throat "Would anyone like some earplugs before retiring to bed?"


	23. VOYAGE PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly L's birthday, and things are still a little tense after 'The Clothes incident' a nice cruise to the Arctic circle should warm things up a bit... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter as I am working on other fics. Part two of Voyage will be longer :)

Light had to be sneaky, not that that was a problem for him. With Watari's help he had packed L's luggage and stored it safely out of sight. The only things L would need to bring with him for the surprise trip would be Pocky and a bag full of candy to get him through the journey to the docks. 

Light was excited, but cautiously so. Things were still a little off between them after what he now dubbed 'the clothes incident' He'd gone shopping to replace all the things L had destroyed and had stuck to his promise to always tell L the truth... 

But still. He'd seen a side of L he really didn't want to see again for the rest of his life! 

"Light! Why are you staring at that cactus?" Mello snapped his fingers in front of his face "Do you fancy it or something?" 

Light jolted out of his musings and rolled his eyes at Mello "Oh, haha, that's hallirious, Mello" but he had to smirk when Mello noted L and a cactus actually had a lot in common, namely they were rather prickly. 

"So, are you all ready to leave tomorrow?" Near asked around a sip of tea "If I were you I would break it to him now, he's not going to appreciate the surprise first thing in the morning" 

Light nodded his agreement. L did not like surprises but he would tolerate them if they came with a little warning (which, to Light, completely went against what a surprise was actually supposed to be, but there you go, that was L for you!) 

Light fell quiet as L wandered into the conservatory with a cup of coffee in hand. 

"Morning kids" L yawned "I slept seven hours last night and I'm exhausted. I thought sleep was supposed to prevent that?" 

"You've been up for three whole days working on that Arsonist case" Matt reminded "And whether you believe it or not, sleep is good for you, L" 

"Hmm" L sat next to Light and idly entwined their hands, making Light smile softly at such a sweet but simple gesture. 

"L, you know it's your birthday in three days" Light began carefully. 

"Yes, I am aware of when I was born" L replied in an amused tone "If you've planned a surprise-" 

"I'm taking you on an Arctic cruise. It's booked and paid for and we leave first thing tomorrow morning. Don't worry about packing I've done that too" Light said quickly, deciding to just get it over and done with. He was surprised, therefore, when L *smiled* at him in response. 

"Really? That's amazing, Light! Thank you so much!" 

Mello and Matt shared a surprised look as L kissed Light. It seemed L was getting better at dealing with the unexpected and that was yet another positive they chalked down to Light's influence. 

"I can't believe you planned this without me finding out. Watari helped you, didn't he?" 

"Maybe just a little. I've actually been planning this trip for months" Light admitted "You said it was on your bucket list, right? " 

L's eyes softened at the sincerity in Light's voice and he squeezed his hand in gratitude. 

"Bloody hell" Matt finally nudged Mello "Guess it's true love changes a person" 

"Indeed it is, you spend less time playing video games and more time sucking Mello's face" Near quipped instantly. L snorted in laughter and nearly chocked on his sip of coffee. Laughter rang out as Matt went vividly red, even redder than his hair. 

"Nice one, Near" Light smirked as Mello shot him a half-hearted glare. 

"Dick" Mello muttered. 

"Yes, I imagine that is what you spend most of your time thinking about" 

A shocked round of 'Oooh's!' Rang out as everyone lost themselves laughing. Near looked a little proud as tears trickled from L's eyes. 

"Oh, Near, that was brilliant" L gasped when he finally caught his breath. 

Mello pouted. He had to admit, he had walked right into that one... 

********** 

Later that evening as they lay in bed Light had a thought that disturbed him slightly. He glanced at L who was absorbed in a book and playfully pulled it away from him. 

"Dick move" L commented, a small smile on his face. Since Near's quick quip earlier on they had spent the rest of the day trying to interject the world 'dick' into as many conversations as possible. It had resulted in a hallirious workday, and L and Light both decided they would need to focus more attention on being childish and pulling pranks again. They were getting a bit too serious lately with all the case work. 

"I have a question" Light flicked L's nose gently "When we go on the cruise is Ryuk coming with us?" 

"Well yes, i'd like him to and he has been working very hard lately. Don't worry, he will probably spend half of his time pretending to be a poltergeist and stealing apples from fruit bowls" L smiled at his Shinigami's antics "You do know whenever you want to speak to him you can, he even has an email address and everything now" 

"Course he does" Light shook his head in disbelief "Sometimes I just can't get my head around it. Shinigami's and Notebooks that can actually kill people. The world's mad, isn't it?" 

L nodded his head "Sure is, Light... " 

Light noticed the hesitant tone to L's voice and flicked his nose again "What?" 

"I'm going to do something I've maybe only done a few times so don't let it go to your head" 

Light perked up "You've given me head lots of times-" 

L huffed "I *was* going to apologize for going a bit over the top with wrecking your stuff the other day but I won't bother now" 

Light raised an eyebrow at 'a bit over the top' but kept his peace. He had been in the wrong too, had their roles been reversed he would have been furious with L for meeting up with an ex and flirting with them. Not that L had an ex, but still. 

"Apology accepted. And you were right, I was out of order too. I've been meaning to say that for a few days, I guess I just didn't want to bring it up" 

L nodded, because so had he. At least they had acknowledged it and could put it behind them. Plus it was nice to know they wouldn't have it hanging over them when they went away. 

"About head though" Light smiled cheekily "Is that option on the table or...?" 

L threw his book at Light's face in response before vanishing under the covers. 

"Oh yeah, suck that *dick*" Light stressed the last word and grinned when he felt L snicker into his groin. 

"You're so childish" L muttered against his thigh. 

"So are you" 

"True" L conceded, before giving Light a long, slow lick from base to tip that made the younger man tip his head back with a soft moan. 

They did, as it happened, find many more excuses to talk about dick that night (among other activities) until they both fell asleep with content smiles on their faces. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Wow. That's big" 

Light nodded, wordless, as they gazed up at the monstrously big cruise ship anchored in dock. 

"It's one of the biggest, the Arcaidia has to be strong, resilliant and robust enough to sail through the Arctic waters" Watari explained "You don't suffer from sea sickness, do you, Light?" 

Light frowned. He had never really been on a boat before... 

"As I suspected. I've purchased you some anti-nausea medication, just in case. L will look after you, Light. He used to suffer from sea sickness until he ended up stuck on a boat in Solamia for six weeks. Cured it, didn't it, L?" 

L shuddered at the memory. "Don't, Watari, I don't want to even *think* about that" L sounded distressed and Light entwined their hands. There was still a lot about L's past he didn't know about, but slowly but surely L was opening up to him. He had no doubt L would tell him about this disatrous mission in Somalia when he was ready. Maybe he would confide in him what he had been talking to his mother about in SleepyVale as well? 

"Quite. It was awful" Watari agreed softly "This voyage will be far more pleasant, I'm sure" 

Light squeezed L's hand in reassurance. He was going to make damn sure this voyage was the best trip L had ever taken. 

"Pocky!" L yelped, startling Light and Watari "I've forgotten him! I can't go-" 

"I've packed him" Light soothed "He's in the boot" 

L slumped against him in relief, smiling shyly as Light commented on how cute it was L was so attached to the panda. 

"Now, everyone will be covered at home, for the next ten days I want you both to relax and enjoy yourselves. L, I have packed your presents from myself and the boys" 

"Thank you, Watari" L returned his gaze to the cruise liner "I can't believe how big it is" 

Light bit his lip as the temptation to say something innapropriate grew. L glanced at him when Light's shoulders began to shake with supressed laughter. 

"Let me guess, like your dick?" L sighed, a grin tugging on his lips. Watari coughed loudly and chastised L for being so uncouth, but L and Light were laughing too hard to listen. 

"Blame Near, he started the dick game" Light chuckled "Apologies, Watari" 

Watari merely rolled his eyes discreetly. At least they were laughing again. That was far more preferable than them shouting at one another. 

Watari helped them with their luggage and Light handed over their boarding passes. The crisp, salty air ruffled through his hair and L found himself captivated. Light looked so beautiful and carefree. Perhaps it was just the way the weak sunlight caught in his hair or the slight glow in his eyes, but L found himself oddly moved. He swallowed hard as he wondered how anyone so beautiful and kind could love him. 

'But he does. He loves me more than anyone or anything. Even being Kira. He loves me' L reminded himself firmly, refusing to succumb to those dark thoughts. 

"You okay, Love?" 

L offered a wavering smile "Fine. Watari, I will miss you. Please keep in touch with us, okay? " 

Watari dipped his head and reached out to further ruffle L's windswept hair. L felt a flush of warmth at the familiar gesture and surprised Watari by giving him a loose hug. Light shook Watari's hand (it seemed more appropriate) and then the pair disappeared into the boarding area. 

Watari watched them enter the ship then slowly returned to the car. He was surprised to discover he felt a little sad- this would be the first birthday in nearly fifteen years he would not be sharing with L. 

He shook his head at his maudlin thoughts and climbed back into the car, reminding himself once again that L was no longer a child. L was the closest thing he would ever get to having a child of his own, so he decided he could indulge a little in a parent's bittersweet feelings when their child moved away from them. 

********** 

"Light! Look at this *bath*" L moaned, eyes wide as he practically had an orgasm over the ornate clawed bathtub. It was enermous and fully stocked with all manner of toiletries Light just knew L would dump in alltogether to make a giant bubble bath. 

"Glad you like it, it was one of the reasons I chose this room" Light smiled as he placed Pocky on the bed. 

"I could swim in this thing" L sighed, sorely tempted to just shuck his clothes and take a bath right then. 

"Heh, well if that's the case I'd best get some armbands. I can't swim" Light admitted. L turned to him with a 'are you kidding me?' expression on his face. 

"You can't swim?" 

"Nope" 

"You went in the chocolate river!" 

Light arched a brow "Yes. To please you" 

"But what if you drowned?" 

"You would have saved me" Light said with utter confidence "And if some Titanic style shit happens on this voyage I know I'm in safe hands with you" 

It was one of the sweetest, silliest and most loving things L had ever heard in his life. 

He bounded across the room and smashed his lips against Light's, their tongues dueling as L took the iniative and kissed the living daylights out of him. 

"Damn I love you" L growled when they finally parted for breath. 

"I love you too, L. Now how about we get some lunch and have a look around the ship?" 

"Okay. Then we are coming straight back here and sharing a bath" L's eyes flashed with a sultry glimmer "I might even wash your back if you ask nicely... " 

Light moaned, that look and that purr in L's voice did *things* to him that sent all his blood racing below his belt. 

"Food first" L teased "You'll need your strength" 

They locked their cabin and left their luggage to be unpacked later. Both were eager to explore the vast expanse of the cruise liner. It had yet to pull away from dock, and L wanted to make sure Light had something in his belly before it did. He knew from experience eating whilst suffering sea sickness resulted in nothing but misery and vomiting. 

"There are 12 restaurants on this ship" L frowned "And 3 fast food outlets. Six bars, a swimming pool, a gym, a cinema, a nightclub and an arcade!" L looked up from the map he'd acquired "It's like a mini city, isn't it? " 

"Yeah it is. No wonder it cost so much" Light immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say when L bit his lip "I didn't mean it that way, babe, I would spend every single penny I have on you. It's just I'm not used to being so rich, and for me this is just something I'm getting to grips with..." 

L appeared reassured by the admission and he clasped Light's hand as they wandered down the chandelier-lit corridors. 

"I really fancy salted caramel cheesecake. And maybe some salted caramel sauce for later" L hooked a finger in his mouth "I would quite like to lick that off every inch of your abs and then maybe coat your cock in it and suck it-" 

"Oh sweet Jesus, let's go get some" Light moaned. 

L chuckled as Light practically dragged him to the nearest restaurant. They found a seat near the windows and waited for a wait person to come over to them. 

"Hello, boys, what can I get you?" A flirtatious and very obviously feminine man lisped as he flicked his pink hair out of his eyes. L and Light looked at each other in mild surprise. 

"I need salted caramel cheescake" L replied "and I need extra salted caramel sauce to take away... for... Reasons" 

The young man's eyes lit up and he grinned saucily at L "Oh, I just bet you do, Hon. Well, let me see what I can do, okay, Sweetie? " 

"Um. Thank you" L was baffled by the pet names. Perhaps the waitor thought he was someone he knew? Or maybe he just thought he was younger than he was? 

Light quirked a brow at the flamboyant waiter. If he thought he could just casually flirt with *his* fiance, he was in for a rude awakening. 

"Two portions of Tuna Sushi, yes, L, you need to eat proper food too, and a beer. He will have champagne" 

"Oooh, rather dominant isn't he, Hon?" The waiter giggled at Light's stony glare "I can see why, you're a prize piece, I bet any homo in half a mile would just snap you up like that" 

L blinked at the man in confusion as he snapped his fingers. 

"They'd snap me?" He repeated softly "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about now" 

Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes at L's obliviousness. Instead he made a point of taking L's hand in his and staring at the waiter challengingly. 

"I believed we've ordered. Might want to go see to that" 

The young man, a Matthew Jenkins, shrugged his shoulders and shot one last lingering look at L before he sashayed back towards the kitchens. 

"I'm confused" L nibbled his thumb nail "What did he mean by homosexuals wanting to snap me?" 

Light munched on a complimentory mint sullenly. When would L ever get it into his thick genius head he was attractive? If people flirted with him he just gave them a blank stare. Most of the time he was greatful for L's ignorance but that pink haired freak had rubbed him up the wrong way. He looked at L like a cat eyed a canary... 

"Light! Look, the ship's starting to move" 

Light glanced out of the window and saw that yes, the ocean seemed to be moving now. Great. Suddenly Sushi didn't seem like such a good idea. 

"I can't wait to go on deck and look at the ocean! Oh! I need to laint a picture for Watari" L nattered away happily as Light fought to contain his rising nausea. "Light... Are you okay?" 

Light nodded his head and gulped loudly as he felt the floor move beneath him. 

"Oh... " L quickly searched for the anti-nausea tablets "It gets easier if you distract yourself. Do not concentrate on the ships movements whatever you do. That's the key. You've got one of the most impressive and imaginative minds in the world, Light, so you will be okay" 

Light moaned and placed a napkin over his mouth. He certainly didn't feel okay. 

"Ryuk! " L sounded relieved "Where have you been?" He hissed. 

"Sorry, I was scaring a bunch of kids. One of the porters were telling an old tale about the haunted locker room so I started chucking things around and last track of time" Ryuk shrugged as he hovered over their table and glanced around the dining room. 

L pinched the bridge of his nose and willed himself to be patient. Light gagged and the waiter returned with their drinks. 

"Oh, sea sickness huh?" The waiter sounded almost spitefully gleeful. 

L narrowed his eyes at him and took the beer from his hands. He pushed it over to Light alongside a few pills. 

"Take these, Light, and focus on something else. You will be okay" 

"Yeah, Lighto, you're looking a bit green around the gills" Ryuk snickered as Light hastily swallowed the tablets. Obviously Light couldn't hear him, but it still annoyed L. 

"Oh shut up" L sighed. 

"Excuse me?" 

L raised his eyes to the waiter "I was talking to my s... self" 

"Uh-huh... Bit of crazy going on. Right, well I will be right back with your food" 

L watched him leave with a blank expression. Light vomited into the napkin. 

L pinched the bridge of his nose once more and forced himself to remain calm. 

********** 

"L, I'm dying" Light moaned as he collapsed on their bed dramatically. L shot him an annoyed glance as he shoved Pocky out of the way. L scooped up his plushie and placed him safely out of reach. 

"You ate an awful lot of sushi for someone who was dying" L remarked acidly "The tablets should kick in soon. Honestly, Light, i've told you three times now. Focus on something else" L snapped when Light began gagging violently. 

"Like what? How that pink haired fuck wanted to shag you? Over my dead, rigor-mortis riddeled body!" 

L spared Light a glance and climbed onto the bed. "Aw, where you a bit jelly, Light?"

"Yes. He was flirting with you and I did *not* like it" Light growled. 

"Ah, shame. I felt much the same when you went on your little date with Takada"

Light pounced and pinned L down onto the bed in a heartbeat. 

"Don't even doubt how much i love you, L, you infuriating bastard"

L hid his smile as he noticed Light's sickness had suddenly abated the more jealous and possessive he became. 

"Touche" L taunted. He discreetly motioned Ryuk away. He had a job to do, mainly distract Light from his sea sickness. Ryuk rolled his eyes and split. He planned on causing more mayhem in the locker room anyway. 

"God damn you piss me off!" Light snapped, his mouth already decending to L's neck and sucking on the skin greedily. 

"Thank you, I do try" L quipped, even as his voice cracked as Light sucked at the spot just above his jugular. 

Light snapped at him to be quiet, repeated his safe word to him and then pinned L to the mattress. 

It was several hours and many orgasms later when Light finally clicked what L had done. 

"You were distracting me, weren't you?"

L gave a sleepy 'mmhmm' into Light's shoulder. Light smiled as he settled into L and relaxed. He could feel the gentle rocking of the cruise liner but it seemed calming to him now. Maybe it was because he had L in his arms, or maybe it was because L had suitablly tired him out. 

"Go to sleep, Light" L whispered, already on the cusp of dreams himself. 

"I love you" Light sighed as he felt the warm weight of blankets settling over their bodies. L hadn't moved a muscle so he had to assume that was Ryuk's doing. The Shinigami had returned to refuel on apple juice. 

"I love you too. Thank you, Ryuk. Try not to get into too much... trouble" L's sentance was punctuated by a large yawn and he somehow managed to press even closer to Light. "Sleepy"

"Sleep then" Light cooed, fingers automatically reaching for L's hair. He ran his fingers through the silky dark strands until he heard L's breaths even out into the slower, deeper ones of sleep. 

Light wrapped his arms around L and relaxed into the gentle motions of the ship. L was his anchor, and he would cling onto him as long he as lived. 

"Yeesh, what a sap" Ryuk giggled as Light rested his chin against L's head and fell asleep. 

Still, he had to admit he couldn't blame him. L was a special type of human... 

Disgusted by his fuzzy thoughts Ryuk decided to go to the bar and mess with drunk people. Maybe he'd even be able to snag a cider or two...


	24. VOYAGE PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratious birthday fluffiness! L, Light and Ryuk's Arctic adventure continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost all my teeth after writing this chapter. Was it too sweet... Probably. Do I care? nOpE.

The next day Light surprised L by ordering in room service and making a point of feeding L cake for breakfast. He wanted to thank him for helping him through his sea sickness and for being surprisingly understanding about his bout of jealousy. 

"Mmm, this is good" L moaned around a bite of caramel cake. Ryuk was lounging in the room with them, currently splayed out on the sofa eating apples. Light, who was used to such things by now, didn't even blink at the apple hovering in the air or the random bite marks that appeared in it. 

"I've put the caramel sauce in the fridge" Light reminded with a sly smile "in case you fancied some later" 

"You or the sauce? Because the answer is yes to both" L's eyes twinkled in amusement as he ate the last bite from Light's fingers. 

"Once we've finished up can we go up on deck? By my calculations we should be passing Greenland soon. Id like to spot some whales" 

Light felt a shiver run through him at yet another example of L's intelligence. It was so damn hot. 

"Sure. I'm feeling better, and I'm sure Ryuk would love the opportunity to freak people out by throwing things off the side" 

L glared mildly at Light for giving the Shinigami ideas. He just knew Ryuk would spend half his day doing that. 

"Good idea!" Ryuk scrawled onto a notebook they kept around in case Light and Ryuk wanted to talk together. 

"Ryuk, at least try and behave" L chastised, though his eyes glimmered in amusement "However, if you find you simply can't I suggest haunting the pink haired waiter. Yes, it finally occurred to me he was flirting with me. I'm sorry, Light, I honestly hadn't even noticed" 

"For a genius you sure don't notice a lot of things" Ryuk snickered as he finished the rest of his apple. 

"Thanks" L muttered to his 'helpful' Shinigami friend. 

"Welcome, Bud" Ryuk grinned, missing L's sarcasm completely as he usually did "I've actually got plans of my own, I'm finding you a special birthday present" 

L was oddly touched at that and smiled at Ryuk. He would do his best to ignore the fact said present would probably be liberated by someone else. Ryuk was trying his best to show he cared (even though he protested he didn't actually care) so L decided it would be best to just let Ryuk do his thing. Hopefully he wouldn't steal anything exceptionally valuable. 

"So, 22 tomorrow" Light teased "Looking forward to your birthday? " 

L nodded happily around another mouthful of cake "Mm!" 

Light smiled and brushed a few crumbs away. He had somehow gotten used to crumbs in his bed now but when they'd first started dating it drove him insane. 

"We should get up and put some layers on. You wanted to go whale watching" Light reminded when L snuggled back into the pillows. 

"Oh yeah" L hopped out of bed and rushed towards the shower. He paused at the threshold and looked at Light over his shoulder, a coy smile on his face "Come on then, I promised to wash your back, didn't i? " 

"Ah god, do you two ever give it a rest!" Ryuk huffed "I'll be waiting on the top deck" 

L giggled at Ryuk's dramatic exit and Light jumped out of bed, a grin on his face. 

"Guess Ryuk isn't sticking around?" 

"He's meeting us on top deck. Up for a quickie?" 

"Need you ask?" Light leered, dangling the tube of waterproof lube in hand. L rolled his eyes and switched the shower on. Just like always, he found himself with an armful of Light in no time at all. 

As they kissed under the warm water Light pushed L against the smooth stone. Time became meaningless as they lost themselves in one another. Light prepared L between searing kisses, both panting into each other's mouth in eagerness to be joined together. 

"Legs around my waist" Light whispered. L gasped as Light hefted him up and against the wall and instictively wrapped his legs around Light's waist. 

"I'm too heavy!" L protested as Light slowly pushed into him. 

"You're not" Light laughed huskily "I'm going to pin you in place with my cock, I won't let you fall. Wrap your arms around me and enjoy the ride" 

L made a strangled noise between a moan and a laugh as Light began to thrust in and out gently. 

"Fuck, Light!" L gasped "Ahhn, T-there! Uuwaa!" 

Light grinned into L's shoulder and pounded into him harder. It was hard work, keeping L in place and thrusting into him and his muscles strained with the effort. It was worth it though. He always felt so masculine and virile when he reduced L to these kind of whines. He was smashing into his prostate with every lunge and L's eyes were screwed tight, mouth agape as he tried to suck in air around his near-constant moans. He was being fucked towards an intense orgasm and damn if that didn't make Light feel good. He redoubled his efforts and L's fingers dug into his shoulders in response. 

"Li-Light, gonna come!" L groaned, his breath coming in sharp pants as his body tensed. 

"Yes, come for me, Baby!" Light gasped, his straining arms locked around L as he rutted into him. He was nearly there, he could feel the rush- 

It was L who tipped him over the edge. L spasmed in his arms, head falling back against the stone. Light cried out as he spilled himself into that clenching heat. Neither knew how they got there but when they both came around they were slumped on the shower floor. 

"Ugh... " L moaned into Light's shoulder. 

"Mmm" Light agreed, too sluggish with satisfaction to even open his eyes. 

It was another hour before they made their way to the top deck. 

"Finally" Ryuk pouted "I've been bored. But, I've spotted some whales!" 

L smiled as he looked around. The fresh ocean breeze was invigorating and the choppy sea and pale blue sky were simply stunning. 

"Light, this is so beautiful" L whispered, eyes fixed on the horizon in wonder "Look! See those cliffs? They're the last markers before we hit the Arctic circle" 

Light wrapped his arms around L's waist as they stared down over the rails. Ryuk entertained himself by plucking the hats off of random people and running around with them. 

"I'm telling you, Edward, this ship is haunted!" A middle aged woman cried to her husband as they hurried below deck. 

"Well, she is kinda right" Light smirked as another couple ran for the stairs. 

"He's a menace" L smirked "I know I should ask him to stop but look at him, he's having so much fun! Oh! Look, Whales! right there!" 

Light pulled the camera from around his neck and followed L's pointed finger. Jets of water gushed into the air and occasionally they spotted an enormous tale slap against the water. 

"Sperm whales?" L frowned "Or are they Hunchbacks? Let's try and get closer" 

Since most of the other occupants of the upperlevel deck area had retreated inside the ship, they had plenty of space to move around. They wandered around the deck until they had the perfect view of a small pod of whales traveling alongside the ship at a safe distance. 

"They must be using the force of the engines and rudders to ease their journey" L remarked "They're Humpbacks by the way. They migrate up from Scandinavia to the Arctic circle around this time of year to eat take advantage of the boom cycle of Krill"" 

Light wrapped an arm around L's waist "Thank you, Mr knowledgeable" Light teased "You know everything, don't you?" 

L flushed at the praise and leaned back against Light's warm body. "I'm going to take you on holiday next. Where would you like to go?" 

"Hawaii" Light said with a small shiver "Give me sun sea and sand" 

L quirked a brow "Oh, missing anything out or...?" 

"Sex obviously" Light purred, pulling L closer so he could feel his cock push against his ass. 

"Good God you're relentless!" L mock complained "However will I cope being married to you?" 

"You'll manage. So Hawaii for our honeymoon? " 

L turned in Light's arms. Had Light missed what he had said? 

"Next holiday is going to be our honeymoon" Light nodded his head "I want to marry you in the Spring" 

L blinked. Suddenly that seemed so near. Had they really been engaged for half a year already? 

"Next spring... " 

Light smiled at L's nervousness "It will only be a small ceremony, Babe, I promise. Just me and you and our families" 

"Next spring?" L repeated, clearly in a state of shock. 

"Yes. I'm thinking April?" Light sighed slightly as he admitted, "Dad said he didn't want me to marry until I was at least 21. I'm 21 in February and I'm not willing to wait any longer than that! I want you, L. I want to marry you..." 

"I'm not wearing a dress!" L blurted out as Ryuk mimed twirling in a dress. 

A passing couple snickered at them and L clamped his mouth shut. Why did he always say embarrassing things in front of people?! 

"If I wanted to marry someone in a dress I would have married a woman" Light snickered "But you do pull off dresses, just so you know... " 

L huffed out a laugh and pulled Light down for a kiss. He was going to be married next year! Next spring. 

"That's crazy" L finally muttered "And amazing. And scary. Does Watari know? Okasan?" 

"Yes, preparations have already started. I didn't want you stressing over anything. I was going to wait until the 5th of November to tell you since that's when the proliminery plans from the wedding organizers come back-" 

"Wedding organizers?" L interrupted, immediately going to the most important (in his opinion) thing "Do they make the cake?" 

"They scout out the best cake makers. I've already stipulated I want only the best and sugariast cake for you, don't worry" Light teased. 

"I want a huge cake" L smiled shyly "That way I won't be so bitter about having to share it" 

Light smiled at L's adorable greed when it came to cake and decided to keep the fact he'd ordered a seperate cake just for L a secret. 

"Hawaii... " L nibbled a finger as he thought about that tropical island. "We must have a private beach and one of those luxury beach huts. I can teach you how to swim and we can go snorkeling. Did you know the shallow coastline of Hawaii is home to more than 7 species of shark?" 

Light blanched. No, he hadn't know that, and he would have been quite happy to continue not knowing it as well. 

"I think it will be fun, but I'm warning you now I don't tolerate the heat very well. I might have to spend some time indoors in front of a fan while your sunning yourself like some overgrown lizard" 

They decided between them Light would be in charge of the wedding preparations (but L would be going through *everything*) and L would organize the honeymoon. The Whales were specks on the horizon now and the temperature was starting to plummet So they went to check out the amusement arcade. When L spotted a booth with bow and arrow target practice he immediately dragged Light over to it. 

"I'm going to win you that Lion. He can be Pocky's boyfriend" L announced confidently. 

"To win the Lion you have to hit all five targets with five arrows... " the young woman smiled nervously "I know, I don't think it's overly fair either but that's what the management say... " 

L smiled at the girl and handed over his money "No problem, better start thinking of a name, Babe" he called over his shoulder to Light as he picked up the plastic bow and arrows. 

Light was struck by a sudden wave of deja vu and grinned when he realized L was repeating the words he'd said on that fateful night at the Spring Festival. It filled him with warmth to think L remembered such things. 

"Hmm... " L shifted the bow to his right shoulder and aimed. "That's better. Miss, I know this is a toy bow but I think you should know it's not weighted properly. It veers slightly. It won't be a problem for me but I'm sure others using it will struggle" 

"Um...?" 

L resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the girl and loaded the first rubber arrow. He made short work of the targets and handed the bow back to the awestruck girl. 

"How did you *do* that?" She gasped. 

"I'm a skilled archer" L smiled sweetly "Use a bow long enough and even something as flimsy and unpredictable as that rigged piece of crap is manageable" 

"It's not rigged" the girl squeaked, her face flushing red as a mother and her child frowned at her in passing. 

"It obviously is" L sighed, his tone of voice showing just what he thought of having to deal with people of a lesser IQ "The Lion, please" 

The girl hastily plucked it off the shelf and handed it over. 

"Thanks" L turned on his heel and proudly presented Light with his Lion. 

"Wow, thanks, Babe" Light grinned. He had just the name for this little guy... 

"What's his name?" L asked with trepidation, noting Light's amused grin. 

"Ellie" 

"Oh for fucks sake" L huffed "Come on, you can buy me some cake for being the boyfriend of the year for putting up with your crap" 

Light laughed at the irony of those words but readily agreed. It was time for L to have some sugar anyway. 

Ryuk cackled behind them as he snatched a small keyring from the stall. It was a strawberry. He was pretty sure L would like it. The girl saw the keyring float behind them and screamed. L and Light looked back just in time to see she had fainted. 

"I think this ship is haunted" L smiled slyly as Ryuk zipped around causing chaos "By a very naughty ghost" 

 

*********** 

 

That evening L and Light ate their dinner in their bedroom while messaging with the boys. Mello had the idea that L open his presents from them on web camera so Light dug them out as L caught up with the goings on back home. 

It had only been two days but he found he missed them already. 

"We saw some Whales today, Hunchbacks. We took a few pictures I've sent them to you" L remarked around a big bite of Terriyaki Chicken. 

"Awesome. If you get the chance don't forget to paint something for Watari, he's already mentioned buying a new frame-" 

L smiled. That was the one souvenir Watari always wanted from him, and he'd already decided what he was going to paint. 

"I'm already working on that, Mel. How's the cases? Anything interesting? " 

Matt rolled his eyes. That was L speak for anything I can help you with. Well he could sod off, he was on vacation and they were managing just fine! 

"Dull, the usual murders and drugs runs. Nothing for you to concern yourself with, L. You're on vacay. Make sure you bring us all something nice back!" Matt butted in. 

L smiled. He'd already spotted a few things he wanted to pick up for his brothers. 

Light returned to the bed with a bag full of gifts. 

"Yay! Presents" Mello grinned "Open mine first, L!" 

Light pulled out a poorly wrapped present that looked a bit battered. He checked the tag and wasn't surprised in the least it was from Mello. 

"Thank you, Mello" L opened it and did his best to not let his horror show. Mello had made him another box of home made chocolates. The last lot he'd tried had made him sick for days yet somehow Mello was able to munch on his homemade chocolate with no ill effects at all. 

"Lovely" L managed a weak smile "I can't wait to try them, Mello. I will have some later and let you know what I think. You said you've been trying new flavour combinations?" 

Mello's face lit up "Yeah! Chocolate and chilli and Raspberry and Vodka, that's my favourite" 

L's stomach churned at the thought of chilli and vodka chocolates. 

"Mine next!" Matt butted in, completely aware L was faking his delight at Mello's gross chocolates. They didn't want to hurt his feelings so it was an unspoken rule between them all that whenever Mello passed out chocolates they would exclaim over how wonderful they were and discreetly find a way to bin them. 

Light smiled at the by-play between L and his brothers and picked out a gift that was wrapped in Halo gift wrap paper. Obviously from Matt, he didn't even need to read the tag. 

L opened it and a genuine flush of pleasure swept over his face as he looked at his very own switch controller, black with a white 'L' with white roses and barbed wire adound the edges. 

"Thanks Matt! I've finally got my own controller for game nights" L frowned when he realized there was another controller underneath. This one was red and amber with a K in gold and a similar rose and barbed wire pattern. "Light too? Thank you so much, Matt, this is very thoughtful" 

Light looked at his controller in surprise. It was a little thing but it meant a lot. The Weekly game night was the highlight of Matt's week. He got to set up all his consoles and play with the other children and L and Light soon found themselves enjoying playing video games, especially the Switch games. To have his own controller from Matt spoke of accepetance into their family and it meant a lot to him. 

"Cheers Matt, this is awesome. Can't wait to play SmashBros with this and kick your ass" 

"Ha! As if" Matt smirked "Glad you like them" 

L next opened a new paint set from Near and a large package of Gummy Sushi from Light's parents. Sachiko must have been buying them for months because the sheer amount of Sushi she sent was astronomical. 

"Oh yes" L grinned, pushing his half eaten dinner aside and ripping into a pack. 

"Proper food first, L" Watari sniffed as he shook his head. L sighed and reluctantly resumed eating his dinner. Even half way around the world he still couldn't escape Watari's fussing. 

"Your gift from me is to be opened tonight" Watari's eyes looked oddly solemn "It is something to be treasured, L" 

L nodded and placed Watari's gift to one side. He opened the little gifts and cards from the children at Wammy's, delighted with numerous homebaked cookies, cards and arts and crafts projects. Light knew L would treasure each mishapen piece of clay and paper flower. 

It was growing late when they finished their call and L felt oddly anxious about opening Watari's present. He'd asked for something months ago, something he doubted he would ever have. 

"Shall I open it for you?" Light asked, picking up on L's hesitation. 

"Yes please" 

Light picked up the slim parcel wrapped in silver paper and carefully opened it. Inside he saw a gilt photoframe containing the photo of a young woman. She had long, curly hair the same jet black as L's and the same large gray eyes. He knew at once he was looking at a photo of L's mother. 

"L... " Light swallowed, completely awed "It's your mother... " 

"Annabelle" L sighed softly as he picked up the photograph "How did he manage to find this? I've been searching for a photo of her for years... " 

"You take after your mother" Light smiled "You have her eyes" 

L remained silent, transfixed by the smiling woman in front of him. Light decided to give L some time alone and went for a shower. When he had finished L was still sitting on the bed gazzing at his mother. 

"You okay?" Light asked quietly. 

L nodded, finally looking up from the photo "It's just... Moving to finally see her. I'd forgotten what she looked like" 

Light felt a throb of sympathy and enfolded L into his arms. Light made a point of cuddling and soothing L until he had fallen asleep. Ryuk picked up the photoframe and gently placed it on the dressing table. 

"Thank you, Ryuk" Light smiled "You're not a bad sort really, are you?" 

The shinigami scrawled back 'Neither are you, Light' 

Light finally drifted off to sleep, the gentle rocking of the ship now soothing him rather than nausuting him. He promised himself he would make sure L had the best birthday of his life tomorrow... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

L awoke to Light loudly singing happy birthday off key. Unable to stop the grin at Light's awful voice he sat up and thanked Light for his serenade. 

"Happy birthday, Beautiful" Light handed L a cup of tea he'd made "Cake for breakfast then presents? " 

"Mmm" L nodded "Definitely cake for breakfast then presents. We have an excursion today, don't we?" 

"Yeah, we're going to see the glaciars" L smiled "Don't worry about today, Ryuk and I have it all planned" 

L raised a brow at Ryuk. Taking him on this voyage was a good idea, Ryuk and Light were fast becoming friends it seemed. Perhaps he would buy Ryuk an IPad or something, it would be easier for the Shinigami to communicate with Light and would certainly save on the amount of paper being used. 

"Birthday kiss" L reminded when Light hurried to get his presents. Light gave him a soft kiss before grinning at him saucily. 

"It's actually 'Birthday Blowjob' but I will save that for later, wouldn't want to traumatize Ryuk" 

"Yes, we wouldn't want that would we? Ryuk's seen enough" Ryuk gagged "Get to opening your presents already so I can make myself scarce" 

L laughed at Ryuk and reached for the pile of gifts on the bed. Between bites of cake (lovingly fed to him by Light) L opened a strawberry keychain, a cupcake, a shell and a hat from Ryuk. The hat was familiar, he was certain he'd seen it on a young man's head the day before. 

"Thank you, Ryuk. They're lovely. Especially the shell" L twirled it between his fingers. When the light caught it it changed colors from a lemon yellow to a soft pink. 

"Glad you like it, I would say I dived under the waves to find it and scooped it up from the sea floor but that would be a lie. I found it on the third floor gift shop and borrowed it" The Shinigami had the grace to look sheepish as L and Light shared a knowing look. 

"He stole it? "

"Yes" L twirled the shell between his fingers "It is pretty though"

"I uh, I have another present. But its kinda not for you" 

L quirked a brow. It was his birthday, why would Ryuk have a present for Light. 

"I've found a way for him to see me. It's quite simple really, Rem told me. You possess my Death Note so if you let me phase into you while you touch Light, I will be able to to phase into him. He should be able to see me then"

L relayed the information to Light (after making sure Light would gain no unwanted Kira-esq memories) and Light agreed enthusiasticly. L clasped Light's hand in his and nodded his head at Ryuk. He felt a sudden wave of coldness and then it was gone. Light shuddered and opened his eyes. They were bright red. L's breath caught in his throat as he remembered that cunning, evil look in his eyes-

And then it was gone. Ryuk phased out and stood before them. 

"Well, *fuck*" Light laughed "Hello Ryuk! Nice to finally meet you"

L tried to stop his heart pounding so damn fast as Light and Ryuk clasped hands. 'He isn't Kira. He's never going to be Kira, calm down, L!'

"L, this is great, now I get to *see* his antics and I didn't have to touch the Death Note either" L's smile was innocently happy and L smiled back, reassured it was his Light in front of him and not that demon from his nightmares. 

"How do you feel seeing him?" L asked quietly. 

"Great! I mean, it's wierd *obviously* but I know Ryuk and he's a friend of yours, right?" 

L looked at Ryuk and they both thought about the Light Yagami who was once Kira. He was a million miles away from this smiling, easygoing man. 

"He is" L nodded encouringly "And I'm glad you can see Ryuk. Anyway, my present from my fiance?"

Light smiled and handed L a card with a flourish. 

"My present is a card?" L tried to keep the dissapointment out of his voice. 

He failed judging by Light and Ryuk's laughter. 

"Open it" Light smiled "I hope you like it"

L opened the envelope and beamed when a pair of keys fell into his palm. There was a card inside that showed a shiny new Campervan. 

"You bought one!" L gasped "Thank you, Light!"

"No problem, Sweetie. She's yours so I thought I would leave off decorating till you decide what you want-"

"You. Please" L gave Light that look that instantly switched off his brain. 

"Not again!" Ryuk pouted as he slunk out of the room. Neither L or Light heard him, they were too wrapped up in each other... 

***********

That night L Yagami-Lawliet (to be) attained his wish. They had gone on the excursion and marveloud at the glaciars and now he and Light were sat out on the deck, looking up the the colours snaking through the sky and eating ice cream. 

"This is amazing" L sighed "Just look at those lights!"

Light could scarce peel his eyes away from them. They were magical. Greens and yellows, even pinks lit up the starry sky above them. 

"I need to try and paint this for Watari tomorrow. I just hope I can do it justice... Thank you for showing me this, Light."

Light handed L his ice cream. It might have been on L's bucket list to eat ice cream in the Artic circle but it certainly wasn't his. L shrugged and ate Light's ice cream too. 

"I think this is the best birthday I've ever had" L declared suddenly startling Light out of his thoughts. 

"I'm glad. I'm going to make sure every single birthday is special for you, L Yagami-Lawliet "

L's eyes sparkled at the use of his new name. As they held hands and stared up at the sky they both had the feeling that things were only just begining for the both of them. They had the whole of their lives together. Maybe one day they would come back and look up at the Northern lights together and remember the memories they were making now? 

"It's timeless, isn't it?" L asked softly. He wasn't sure if he was referring to the lights or their love. 

Light squeezed his hand "It is timeless. I'm going to love you forever"

Ryuk heaved at the sweetness and stomped away as the pair kissed beneath the stars. 

'Ugh, I'm a god of Death. How did I end up signing up for this?' Ryuk thought glummly as he watched L and Light try and eat each others faces. 

He supposed it could be worse. Things were certainly never boring with L and Light around...


	25. WISHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L, Light, Watari and the Trio travel to Japan to celebrate New Years Eve. L learns to grieve and realizes just how deep Light's love is for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff and a bit of Angst. Mostly fluff. This series is soon going to draw to a close. It's taken me two or three months to write this and I am going to be gutted when it ends... :(

Light drummed his fingers against the window as he looked down at the ocean far below him. His legs ached a little but he wouldn't move them. L had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he knew the slightest shift of position would wake him up. Another hour and the plane would land in Tokyo airport and he would see his family. 

'I've missed them so much, can't believe it's been half a year since I last seen them' Light smiled at the thought of seeing Sayu again. She was at that age where six months would make such a difference to her. Perhaps she'd be taller? She was nearly seventeen, not a little girl anymore... 

Light scowled as he wondered if she was dating anyone. She was a pretty girl, and she was sweet and boisterous too. She'd be a good catch. 

'Well, if she is dating anyone I will find out while I'm here and give them the 'look after my little sister' talk. 

Ryuk (who had been introduced to the trio) was frowning as he tried to follow a game of chess between Matt and Mello. 

"I don't get how it's classed as a game of wits" Ryuk muttered, looking baffled as they swiftly moved the pieces across the board. 

"It's a game of high intelligence, so don't worry Ryuk, no one expects you to understand it" Light called over, a sickly sweet smile on his face as he ribbed the Shinigami. 

Mello snickered at Light's jest. Ryuk threw an apple core at Light's head. It bounced off and landed on L's shoulder. At once L startled awake and looked around him. 

Light rolled his eyes at Ryuk and soothed L into wakefulness. 

"Hey, Beauty" Light smiled down at the sleepy grey eyes "Another hour and we will be landing. Did you sleep well?" 

L nodded and yawned "Mmm..." He plucked the apple core off his shoulder and lobbed it back at Ryuk "M'hungry" 

Light smiled indulgently and kissed his forehead. A sleepy L was an adorable L, and though he often huffed about running around after him he was always willing to indulge a sleepy L. 

Light went to fetch a cup of tea and some cake for L and brought them back to him. 

"Thank you, Light" L smiled as he dug into the cake. He looked out of the window and felt his heart flutter with excitment. He had missed Light's family and Japan. He was looking forward to spending the New Year holiday with his in-laws (because isn't that what the Yagami family now was to him?) L smiled at the thought. 

"What are you smiling about?" Light teased. 

"Just the thought that your family are my in-laws" L admitted around a mouthful of cake. Light barely registered the shower of cake crumbs, he was just that used to it by now. 

"That's true. But that also means Mello is part of *my* family too" Light shuddered dramatically. 

"Hey! You're blessed!" Mello yelled  angrily "Anyone on this earth would want me as part of their family" 

"They really wouldn't, Babe" Matt smiled "But *we* like having you, don't worry" 

"I bet you do, Matt" Near muttered under his breath as he flipped a page of his book. L's eyes widened and he spluttered on his cake. Near was getting quite the cheeky young man. 

"Ooooh" Ryuk peered "He got you there!" 

Light rolled his eyes and settled back next to L. After spending six months with L's 'family' he was looking forward to some peace and quiet back home. When he told L this L actually snorted in amusement before innocently turning his head to look out the window. 

Silly Light for even thinking peace and quiet were on the cards! 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Light! Ruuuuuue!" 

Light smiled faintly at the madly waving girl and shook his head at the change in her. She'd shot up in inch or two and had a stylish new haircut that swept her hair away from her face. She didn't look like his baby sister anymore. 

"Sayu-Chan" L smiled as she launched himself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

"Rue! I've missed you so much!" Sayu nuzzled into L's neck like a cat. 

"I've missed you too, Little sister" L gently pulled away from her so he could look at her "You've grown" 

"Mmhmm" Sayu rocked back on her heels proudly "Do you think I look pretty?" 

"Yes" L answered truthfully "You are very beautiful, Sayu-Chan" 

Light scoffed as his sister flushed and pulled her into a hug. 

"Hey, Sprout. Missed you" Light muttered into her hair "Not much though, obviously" 

"LIIIGGHHT! RUUEEE!" 

Near shuddered at the ear piercing shriek and just barely had enough time to move out of the way as Misa Amane hurtled towards them. 

"You said you were looking forward to peace and quiet?" L teased as Light gritted his teeth at Misa's excited squeals. 

"I *was*" Light admitted sullenly. He left L to deal with an exuberant Misa and went to his parents. When his mother folded him into a hug he finally allowed himself to smile. He would admit it to no one but himself but he had been missing his mother's hugs most of all. 

"Light, how we've missed you" Sachiko sighed, gently squeezing his shoulders and closing her eyes to fully exprience the feeling of having her son in her arms once more. 

L hung back to allow Light the space he needed to reaquaint himself with his parents. As an orphan he'd often wondered what seeing ones family after a long time would be like. Looking at Light now he realised it was like finding your place and slotting back into it. Light looked radiant as he chatted to his parents and L felt a small stab of sorrow. He thought of his mother, Annabelle Lawliet, and wondered if she would ever have greeted him the way Sachiko and Souichiro greeted light. 

L was so lost in his thoughts he startled slightly when he felt Watari place a hand on his shoulder. It seemed the old man was aware of his melancholy in that all knowing way of his. 

Light glanced over and noticed the sadness in L's eyes. At once he left his parents and came to L. 

"L, what's wrong? " 

L cleared his throat "Sorry. It's nothing" L sidestepped L and went to greet his parents. Light raised an eyebrow at Watari in question. 

"I believe he was thinking of his mother" Watari answered softly "He always dwells on her this time of year" 

Light bit his lip, his heart aching for L. "Did they die around New Year?" 

Watari nodded "Yes, New Years Eve... I am glad he is here. Usually he will either absorb himself in a case or spend New Years pining. I'm glad he is here with you now. We have a custom in Wammy's House where the students would make a wish for the coming year. L's was always to see his mother again... It is hard, Light, to truely understand the deep-rooted pain an orphan must feel" 

Light swallowed thickly as he heard about L's tragic wish. He promised himself this year L would not make such a heartbreaking wish. L would enjoy New Years with his new family, and although he would never see his Mother again he would have a family around him who loved him. 

"Thank you for telling me that, Watari. I will make sure this New Years is different for him, I promise" 

 

************* 

The Yagami household had never been so full. Futons were laid on the dining room floor and every available space seemed to be taken up. Since they were engaged Sachiko insisted L could sleep with Light in his room, but Light had offered the room to Watari instead. The man wasn't getting any younger and he didn't want his back hurt by sleeping on the floor. Watari accepted the offer graciously (because he had been concerned about his back) and L and Light resigned themselves to having nothing more than quick kisses and the odd grop for the next few weeks. 

Still, it was nice to be amongst family even if they weren't afforded much privacy. In the two days since they had arrived Sachiko had already shown L her plans for the wedding. She was hard at work making her own flower ornaments for the tables and had enlisted a few friends she had made at her local gardening club. Both L and Light smiled at the thought of Sachiko making friends since she was quite a quiet woman. Since the Kira investigation had come to a close Souichiro had spent more time at home and had encouraged his wife to persue her Intrests. Now she did not have to spend her says hovering by the phone in case something bad had happened, Sachiko had taken her husbands words to heart. 

"Are you excited Dear? Nervous?" Sachiko asked L softly. 

"Both" L admitted. He hesited for a moment before he reached into his bag and withdrew the photo of his mother "Would you be able to find a place for this? I... I know it sounds silly but I'd like it there" 

Sachiko's eyes widened as she stared at the beautiful young woman. She saw L in her immediately, her eyes, smile and even the curve of her nose were all reflected in L. 

"Your mother? " Sachiko smiled "She was a beautiful woman, I am so sorry she passed when she was so young" 

L bit his lip "She was only 26" 

Sachiko's eyes softened in sympathy "Will you entrust this to my care? I promise your mother will be looking down at you when you marry" 

L smiled and nodded his head "My other mother. I'm fortunate to have two. Thank you, Okasan" 

Sachiko teared up and pulled L into a bone-crushingly tight hug. Light caught his father's eye and mouthed 'wedding' at him. Souichiro smiled at his son and tapped his nose. It was an open secret that L and Sachiko would be planning most of the wedding by themselves whilst L was in Japan. 

"Light, Misa text me she wants to meet up for lunch" L dangled his phone in front of Light "I'm meeting her in Shibuya, you don't have to come with me" 

Light quirked a brow. Well, he may not appreciate Misa's general loudness but he didn't understand why L would say not to come with him... Ah. L needed a bit of space. He wasn't used to so many people around him so probably found it a bit overwhelming. Or maybe he just wanted some time alone with Misa to discuss wedding plans? 

"See you later" L gave Light a chaste kiss to the cheek and was gone. Light pouted a little and Mello snickered at his put out face. 

"Aw, does wittle Lighty miss his BF?" 

"Oi. Cut it out or I will head out and leave you as well" Matt warned, sparing a glance up from his phone "You can read philosophy with Near" 

"No! I'm sorry" Mello quickly shook his head "What can we do though? I'm bored" 

Sachiko smiled. Those youngsters always needed something to do. 

"Well, I'm about to go shopping to pick up some food and drink ready for New Years if you boys would like to help" 

Mello flexed his muscles and winked at the flustered woman "No problem, Sachiko-San, I can carry *all* the heavy bags for you" 

Light closed his eyes and wished he'd made a point of going with L. Now he was going to have to put up with Mello flirting with his mother (again) 

Matt gave him a small grimace of understanding as Mello fawned over Sachiko. 

***************** 

L waited outside of the changing room with a particularly bored expression on his face. Tea and cake with Misa had been fun, shopping? Not so much. He didn't even know why Misa wanted his opinion on her wedding dress, he didn't know a thing about them. Still, he supposed he was oddly flattered she had asked him instead of one of her model friends. 

"Okay, Rue, you ready?" 

"Yes" L called back, biting his tongue to stop himself from adding 'I have been for thirty minutes' 

His sarcastic retort died on his tongue as an absoultely radiant Misa Amane shyly emerged from behind the curtain. Dressed in a very soft pink princess style dress, she had her hair loose and in ringlets so it fell down her back. A simple tiara with pink and white stones completed the look. 

"Wow" L shook his head. He tried to find something else to say as his eyes ran over the figure hugging dress. It was sweet, girly but also elegant. The bodice hugged her hips and breasts but not imoedestly, and the full skirt fell around her perfectly. "Wow" L repeated softly "Ryuuga is a lucky man" 

Misa blushed and clasped her hands in front of her "Thank you, Rue. You do promise to come back to Japan in the summer for my wedding?" 

L placed a hand over his heart. "I promise" 

"You'll be married by then" Misa smiled whimsically "It's crazy to think you were once investigating Light and I for being Kira and now... Now we've all found our happy ending, right? " 

L smiled faintly at her words and had to look away. If only Misa knew how close she had come to death... Rem had done so well to protect her the way she had. 

"Your dress is beautiful, Misa. It's perfect. Now can you stop admiring yourself like some kind of model and help me look for something to wear?" 

Misa rolled her eyes at L's teasing and slinked back into the changing room. 

As he waited L decided he might as well ring Light to see what he was up to. He was confident leaving Mello and Light together now, but it didn't hurt to check in every now and again either. 

Light answered on the third ring and sounded a little breathless. 

"L?" 

"Yeess" L said slowly. 

"We're food shopping with mum and we've lost Mello and Matt. Can't find the fuckers anywhere" 

L snickered as he imagined his boys giving Light the run around. He knew with a solid 97% certainty that they were probably practicing their ambush on Light. 

"Keep your eyes peeled, K, they're more than likely eyeing you as you speak" 

"Ah, another game?" 

"Mmm. Um, so I'm shopping with Misa now. I was going to have a look for something to wear" 

"Ah right, what for New Years?" 

L blinked. "No. The wedding" 

"Ooooh. Damn, I wish I was with you even more now. I know what I'm wearing, I picked it out months ago" 

L smiled. Of course Light knew what he was wearing, he was Light. He was obsessed with clothes and looking good. Him on the other hand... Well, just he hoped Misa would be able to work her magic. 

"Wear white" Light sounded excited "White suits you so so well" 

"I'm not wearing a dress" L repeated. Just like on the cruise, as soon as he uttered the words he realised a seamstress had overheard him. He blushed and mumbled apologetically. It was the cutest thing ever to Light whose laughter blared out of the phone's speakers. 

"Babe, I don't care what you wear. As long as your mine. Seriously, wear your baggy jeans and white shirt for all I care. Don't stress about it, okay? Ah-shit, I got to go Mello's chasing Near around with an octopus" 

L smirked at the image and whispered a 'quick love you' before he hung up. As always, he felt more at ease after speaking to Light. He even had an idea of what he might wear as well. 

When Misa finally emerged L relayed his idea to her and watched her reaction carefully. He was pleased to see her blush with excitment. 

"Ooh! I know just the place. Come with me, I will get you kitted out in no time" 

For a brief moment L was reminded of Sabrina Yu and his heart clenched painfully. Little blasts from the past seemed to sneak up from nowhere these days. He missed Sabrina, and had even refused to go into Opals again with Misa. It was a sad part of life, missing those who were no longer here. 

Still, he shouldn't dwell on such sadness. Misa linked his arm through his and dragged him out of the bridal shop, excitedly yapping on about her modeling, her music and L's wedding. Soon he found himself barely able to keep up with the change of conversation, let alone have the time to think of sad things anymore. 

***************** 

"Mum, L isn't his usual self" L broached the subject once they were back home "Watari told me his family died this time of year. We need to make this New Years special for him" 

Sachiko patted his arm "I know dear, and we will. I don't agree with you or L having to sleep downstairs though, I've got your father working on the spare room. He only uses it to store old case files so he will be fixing up a bed and tidying that up today" 

Light grinned at his mother's use of 'I've got your father' clearly she was the one wearing the trousers (as usual) when it came to accomadating guests. 

"You need some space to yourselves" Sachiko dusted the flour of her hands and gave Light a knowing look "I suggest you keep the noise down or no amount of intervention is going to save you from Souichiro's wrath" 

"Duly noted" 

"Good. Now help me prepare the Ohagi, L's already been asking am I making some" 

"Obviously he has" Light smiled at his boyfriend's sweet tooth "I would like to make a special Ohagi and put my new years wish in it for him to open" 

Sachiko frowned down at her ingredients. She should just have enough... 

Watari wandered into the kitchen to make some tea and noticed the vast amount of sweets Sachiko was making with an amused smile. 

"Watari-San, is there anything special you would like for us to make?" 

Watari waved a hand dismissively "My Dear, from what Light has told me all your cooking is spectacular, and I am sure I will enjoy all of it" 

Sachiko appeared flustered and Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It seemed as if everyone at Wammy's house could make his mother blush like a school girl. Maybe it was the whole English thing she liked so much? She was obsessed with Downtown Abbey and the Queen. 

"Hello? I'm back" 

Light's face lit up and he rushed to the door. L looked a bit windswept but much happier than he had earlier. He had several designer bags in hand. 

"Looks like the trip was a success? " Light teased, itching to know what was in those large white bags. 

"Yes, Misa helped me find something. I like it... I hope you will too" 

Light enfolded L in his arms and hugged him "You could wear a binliner and I wouldn't care" 

L snickered into Light's shoulder "Really? I should have saved myself some money and just picked some up then" 

"You know what I mean. You will look beautiful. Oh, guess what? Mum's worked her magic on dad. We're getting the spare room to ourselves" 

L shivered at the implications. It might have only been three days since they last slept together but that was a long time for them. 

"Can't wait for bed time" Light whispered intimately into his ear "We're going to have to be sneaky and quiet though" 

L nodded, a sly smile curling his lip. "We can do that, Light. We're experts... " 

Sachiko called them back to the kitchen and L managed to steal a few snacks before Sachiko sent him back out again with an exasperated swat to his backside. 

L and Light decided to see what the boys were up to. It was on mid afternoon and Watari had decided to help Souichiro set up the spare room. Sachiko was queen of the kitchen and Ryuk had vanished hours ago. 

Mello and Matt were playing video games with Sayu. Near was curled up reading. 

They all looked very much at home and it made L smile to see it. 

L looked at the screen and grinned when he saw they were playing Mario Kart. 

"Can we tag in?" 

"Sure. Get your controllers, more asses for me to kick" Matt grinned as he knocked Mello of the track. 

L smirked smugly and went to get the controllers. Matt would soon learn he and Light made a rather forbidble team playing Mario kart! 

The boys wiled away the afternoon playing games (and even Near had a go, much to L's delight) and Matt had to conceed L and Light the victors. 

"We bought this game when we were on the cruise. Ryuk showed us how to play and we've been practicing" L admitted "You should ask Ryuk for a match, he's pretty good at it" 

"Hell yeah, me vs a Shinigami" Matt's voice dropped a little as Sachiko rushed past the living room and back to the beeping oven. 

"Your mum is going to a lot of trouble, Light. Is there anything we can do to help out?" 

Light smiled at Near and shook his head "Best to leave her be. Seriously, unless she invites you in just don't go anywhere near there. She's like a dragon when she gets into one of these cooking frenzies!" 

"I can *hear* you, Light" 

Sayu sniggered as Light flushed guiltily. 

"Sorry!" Light yelled back, a small smile on his face when he realised L was laughing. Good. His L deserved to be happy, even if he had sorrows this time of year. It was New Years Eve tomorrow, and he was more determined than ever to make it extra special for L. Tomorrow would mark the beginning of the year they would be married. 

'Four more months. Not long at all' Light's eyes softened as he looked at his husband to be. L noticed his stare and blushed under the appraisal. 

"What are you thinking about, Light?" Sayu asked, looking between Light and L with interest. 

"Just that in four months I'm going to be married to that gorgeous man over there" 

"Aaaaawwww! So cute!" Sayu squealed, her face flushing nearly as red as L's. 

L hunched his shoulders in embarresment at Mello's good natured teasing, but the small, sweet smile on his lips was enough to show Light that he too was looking forward to that day. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

That night L and Light shared the bathroom as they saw to their nightime routine. They brushed their teeth standing side by side, fingers trailing teasingly over each other's flanks. When Light circled L's hip with just one finger tip L squirmed and nearly dropped his toothbrush. 

'Tease' he scrawled in the fogged up bathroom mirror. 

Light spat out his mouthfull of toothpaste and smirked at L lustfully. 

"It's only a tease if you don't plan on following through. And I plan on following through several times" 

L shivered at the promise in those words. He spat out his toothpaste and grabbed Light's hand. They managed a quick good night to everyone before they were finally alone behind a locked door. Light grabbed L's head and smashed their lips together, hands already scrabbling to loosen sleep pants. L moaned into the kiss when his hand brushed against Light's half-hard cock. 

"Damn, I want you" L sighed, shivering as Light gently wrapped his hand around his arousal. 

"You've got me" Light nipped at his ear "Always. Guess what I brought with me?" 

L raised a brow as Light made a show of looking through his bag. He stripped of the rest of his clothes and watched Light do the same. His eyes darkened with lust as he swept them over Light's broad shoulders. When he turned around L forgot to breath for a second. Hard abs, hard cock and gorgeous smile. 

"Oh god" L muttered weakly. Light had the sleeve in his hand. 

"Thanks, that's very kind of you" Light smirked as he watched L swallow convulsevly "I thought if we use this I can kiss you to keep you quiet. Ish" 

"Yes please" L growled "Right now would be good" 

"Beg" 

L quirked a brow. Insolent brat! Still... It was kind of hot... 

"Make me" L countered. 

Light growled and was on him in a heartbeat. By the time he'd finished kissing L senseless L was nearly on the verdge of begging. He finally broke when Light slowly lubbed up their straining arousals and began rubbing them together slowly. L inhaled sharply, a cry of pleasure on his tongue. Light swallowed it with a kiss. 

"Okay, please, please" L begged softly "Please?" He added with a nip to Light's shoulder to spur him into action. 

"Heh" Light grinned smugly and slowly slipped the lubed sheath over them. 

L groaned and bit his lower lip as he felt Light's cock slide slowly against his. The bed creaked and both froze, wide eyes lost in each others. 

"Fuck it" Light muttered, taking L's lips in another kiss as they moved together. The bed creaked and neither of them found themselves caring about it. L tipped his head back and exposed his neck to Light's sucking kisses as they rocked together. 

"Mmm, Light, feels so good!" L gasped "Are we... Are we being quiet enough? " 

Light shuddered and ran a hand down L's leg tenderly. L's fingernails dug into Light's shoulders in pleasure. 

"Ah! Light-" 

Light swiftly kissed L again. His lover was rather loud, and he knew how thin the walls in his house was. L was close and Light sped up his thrusts until the fingernails digging into his shoulders scratched down his back. Light shuddered at the small thrill of pain as L cried out into his mouth and came. The sensation of L's cock throbbing and the splurts of come over his own cockhead had Light groaning into L's mouth as his own release crashed over him. 

'Fuck" Light panted as he gulped in air. 

L patted his back and then recoiled in shock. 

"Light! You're bleeding, I'm so sorry! I've scratched you" 

Light frowned and reached a hand to smooth across his sweat slick shoulders. When he looked at his fingers a thin smear of blood coated them. 

"Eh, that's nothing. Just a few love marks" Light soothed "I love when you dig those little claws into me, don't worry about it" 

L shook his head and carefully freed them from the sheath. 

"Still going to clean those up and disinfect them, Light" L muttered, already heading to his bags to find his medical supplies. Light lay back and let L fuss over the shallow scratches until they were all clean. 

"Mmm, nice" Light sighed, half-drifting when L finished tending to his scratches. "Get into bed I want to cuddle" 

L dumped the rag and disinfectant on the floor and climbed into bed. Their bodies slotted together like two jigsaw pieces and they both sighed contendedly at how right it felt to be curled up together. Light was the big spoon since he was taller and L was the little spoon and they always went to sleep this way (until Light hogged the blankets and L ended up sprawled across him) 

"Love you" L yawned. He prodded Light's hip when he didn't reicve a reply, but Light was already snoring softly into his shoulder. L smiled and closed his eyes. Sleep came easily to him when he was wrapped in Light's arms. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

They were woken early the next morning by Watari's polite knocking on the door. 

"Mmm?" L groaned, unwilling to lift his head from Light's chest quite yet. Light was warm. Light was a nice pillow. His mouth grew slack as his eyes slid closed again. 

"L! Light, wake up!" 

"Urgh, why?" L called back through a yawn. 

"Because it's New Years Eve and we have much to do today" Watari called back patiently. He rolled his eyes as he heard L groaning through the door. The rustle of bed clothes and then the door was opened and a very sleepy L was glaring at him. 

"It's 7 am Watari" L accused "You always let me sleep until 8 when I'm off" 

"Yes, but as I have just explained today is New Years Eve..." 

L's eyes widened as it finally clicked. "Oh. Sorry, I forgot we were in Japan" 

Watari sighed and handed L the breakfast tray he'd brought up with him. "Do try and wake up. The Yagami's will expect you both downstairs within the hour" 

L returned to bed and woke Light up. Light was surprisingly awake and began munching on his toast almost as soon as his eyes were open. 

"Ryuk" L smiled when the Shinigami walked through the wall "I was wondering where you had got to" 

Ryuk grinned and went straight for the bowl of apples on the bedside table. As he munched on them he told the humans about his impromtu trip to the mountain temples. 

L and Light were surprised Ryuk want want to visit such a place, until Ryuk explained he didn't go for the culture. The deers at the temple were fed apples by the people who visited, so he decided to hang around and pretend to be a friendly spirit. 

"At one point I even had a whole bunch of you lot praying to me and leaving me buckets of apples, it was great" 

"I'm not surprised in the least" L sighed "Anyway, we'd best get moving. Everyone is already up and Watari said we're going out today? " 

"Oh! The New Years fair and street festival" Light's eyes (for lack of a better word) lit up "We go every year, you will love it L" 

"Will there be candy?" 

"So much candy, Babe" 

L was out of bed and in the shower in seconds. Light smiled and finished off his breakfast. He left Ryuk to eat the rest of the apples and went to check if his surprise was ready... 

***********

The street festival was wonderful and the happy faces of those around him where infectious. L wrapped his arm around Light's waist as Light tenderly fed him a cake pop. The loud bangs of drums and children's excited screams rang through the chilly air. 

"Enjoying, Sweetheart?" Light asked. 

"Yes, this is wonderful. Look at all those costumes! And that huge dragon" L shook his head in awe "In the Uk New Years is basically just an excuse to get pissed. It's different here, isn't it?"

"Yes. New Years is a time to celebrate the coming year and to make wishes we want to come true. Watari said you used to make wishes"

At once the happiness drained from L's face and he stiffened in his arms. 

"You will never have your mother again, L, and I am so sorry for that. But I promise you will always have me and my family to love you. New Years is also a time to mourn those we will not be greeting the new year with. If it's okay with you we will be going to the temple later to honor your mother before the party... "

L closed his eyes to stop the sudden sting of tears that threatened to run down his face. 

"Babe...?" Light whispered "Is that not something you want?"

L surprised him by grabbing onto him tightly. 

"Thank you, Light. Thank you"

"For what?"

"Loving me" L smiled into Light's coat "I don't think I will ever be able to express just how greatful I am that you do"

Sachiko, who had overheard the conversation, turned to her husband with tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were tears of grief at L's pain or happiness at the love she saw between her son and L. 

"Souichiro, I feel so blessed to see them together" Sachiko looked at Light and L, then Mello and Matt who appeared equally enthralled by each other. The surprise came when she noticed how close Sayu and Near where to each other. Was there something there she had missed? 

"Love is everywhere, my dear. It keeps the world turning" Souichiro patted his wife's hand "You've been so busy with our guests I think you've missed how close Near and Sayu have grown"

Sachiko looked to her daughter and for a split second she saw her as the child she had been. In her road coat, chubby faced and sweet. Then in a flash she was tall, slender and elegant. A young woman. 

"Time moves so quickly" Sachiko whispered as Sayu turned her head towards her. She nodded her head and gave her daughter a trembling smile. Sayu's eyes widened in understanding. 

Bells chimed and confetti fell through the air. 

Everything seemed to make sense in that one glorious moment. Near smiled shyly as Sayu took his hand in hers and handclasped they watched the rest of the carnival. 

L's eyes widened as he saw Near holding hands with Sayu and he stared at Light in shock. 

"Yes, i'd already guessed. This morning Sayu said she and Near were going for a quick walk in the park. Near never goes anywhere unless its with you or his brothers. She really likes him"

The mid-afternoon fireworks crashed in the overcast sky and L and Light both indulged in some cotton candy as they watched them. 

"I can't wait till tonight" Light admitted softly "I've already made my wish"

"Oh? What did you wish for?" L wiped a crumb of candyfloss from Light's lip and popped it in his mouth. 

Light didn't answer. He twined his fingers through L's hair and kissed him softly instead. 

***************

L stayed close to Watari as they walked through the crowded temple. He felt out of place. While he admired the peaceful atmosphere of the place he was not Japanese. He did not deify the stones or the statues as Light and his family did. 

Watari was a steadying presence by his side, as he had always been, as Light lit the inscence and gently placed the sticks on the grass next to his mother's photograph. 

"We are here to mourn and mark the passing of Annabelle Lawliet, L's mother" Souichiro lit the next stick of inscence "We are here to show that though we pass into the new Year the ones we love will always be within us and never forgotten. I invite you all to light a stick of inscence in remembrance of Annabelle and anyone else you mourn"

L slowly walked towards Souichiro and lit his own stick of inscence. He placed it reverantly in front of his mother's photograph. He then lit a second stick and placed it into the soft earth. 

"Sabrina. Mother. I wish I was going into this next year with you both still in the world" 

L got up and returned to Watari's side as he wiped at his eyes. He had never publically mourned for his mother before. Now as he looked at her photograph and his family lying inscence and flowers before it he felt a great gush of release. 

He had needed this and he hadn't even realised it. As Light pulled him into his arms he clutched him back. He finally understood what Light had did for him. He had always thought he had saved Light from a bleak future as Kira. But Light had saved him too- from a bleak future of constantly denying his feelings. Of shutting himself away and living behind a computer screen. 

With Light L was alive. Truely alive for the first time in his life. He closed his eyes and made his own wish. 

He wished Light would love him forever. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was three hours till midnight, and L was at Light's side as the wishes were announced. Watari pulled the first wish from the bowl and proclaimed it to be Mello's. Mello wished for Matt's health and happiness. It touched everyone that the volatile blonde could be so sweet. Near wished for Sayu to graduate high school with good grades and for them to see each other often. Matt wished for Mello's happiness... 

"Oh, jeeeez!" Ryuk moaned dramatically "This is all so cute and fluffy it just might kill me!"

L kept his face carefully blank and bit his lip to stop himself smirking. 

"Ah, Sachiko's wish. For all her children to exprience true love and happiness" Watari smiled and placed the scrap of paper aside before he reached the next one. L's. 

"L's wish. That Light will always love him and always be the one at his side"

"Wish granted" Light said at once. He excused himself and went to the kitchen to present L with his Ohagi. He had decorated it with white roses (with his mother's help) and smiled as L's eyes went wide with pleased surprise at his gift. 

"My wish is inside" Light handed L a knife "It's already come true, but I want you to see it"

Despite feeling a bit anxious that all eyes where on him, L cut into the dessert and saw the piece of paper. He pulled it out and slowly unfolded it. 

Just one word was written on the paper. 

You.

"Light... " 

"You are my wish and I've got you. I will love you forever, and hopefully one day we will be old man squabbling over chess together. I'm still going to kiss you and tell you you're beautiful then. I promise you that, L Yagami-Lawliet"

L pocketed the slip of paper, and Light knew he would always treasure it. 

Misa and Ryuuga called around and the party got into full swing. L was feeling quite buzzed by the time he'd finished his third honey mead. Mello and Matt had decided to play some drum and base rubbish, but they were happy and dancing and so where Sayu and Near (well, Near was standing still and looking confused which was his style of dancing) 

There was an hour left of the old year and L followed Light to the bathroom. He had nothing salacious in mind, he just wanted to kiss him and thank him for his gift. If Light decided to take things further then who was he to disagree? 

"Light, it's me" L whispered. 

"Hang on, Babe, I'm pissing'

L blinked. Nice. Light was clearly quite intoxicated if he was swearing. L waited patiently until Light opened the door. 

"Just wanted you to know I love you" L smiled and pulled Light into a deep kiss "Sorry I interrupted your pissing"

Light barked a laugh and slammed the door shut behind him. 

"Stop being so damn cute, L, or I'm going to have to pin you against this wall and ravish you"

L shuddered and squeezed Light's hips "I'm up for that later, Light. But right now we need to be with our family. It's nearly New Years and I want to see it with the people I care about"

Light smiled and unlocked the door. He could wait for his own new years celebrations. He just wanted L to be happy and if that meant going back downstairs so be it. 

"Come on then, we only have fifteen minutes to go"

They hurried back downstairs just as Souichiro was setting off the fireworks in the back garden. 

"Thought you two were fucking in the bathroom" Mello slurred. L's eye twitched as he realized Mello had gotten his hands on some vodka. 

"No, Mello, just kissing and talking" L replied softly "Look up at the sky, aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah... " Mello seemed to relax as Matt slipped his arms around his waist and propped his head on his shoulder. 

"I hope the next year brings you all happiness" Sachiko smiled at the couples "And a wedding! "

"Weeeeeddddings! Plural!" Misa squealed as she clutched onto Ryuuga "You are all totally invited, please say you'll come Mr and Mrs Yagami. And you, Lovely Sayu-Chan?"

Sayu smiled at the super model and nodded her head. 

"Yay! Here's to the New Year! "

Misa reached over Ryuuga's shoulder and clinked her glass with L's, a conspirital gleam in her eyes "Knock it back, L, we're doing Karaoke later!"

"Oh god" Near muttered. Sayu tutted at him and he fell silent. He still couldn't believe someone like Sayu would find *him* interesting. 

"You two are adorable. I don't mean that in a patronizing way" L (who was a bit drunk at this point) slung his arms around Sayu and Near "You're like Light and I. Sayu is confident and sure of herself and you Near, are not. You are two halves of the same whole. I reckon in a few years time you two might be the ones getting married. Who knows, babies maybe? Ooh, I'd like babies to happen! "

"Ooookay" Light grabbed L by his collar and smiled apologeticly at Near and Sayu. Near looked terrified but Sayu looked close to tears of laughter. 

"What? Don't you want babies, Light? " L asked loudly. Watari shook his head and took a long sip of whiskey. L's social inaptitude would take some work. Perhaps it would never be completely solved. But then again, wasn't that one of the charming things that just made L L? 

"Three minutes!" Matt yelled as he checked his watch. Fireworks bloomed in the sky as the family gathered around to watch them. 

When the bells tolled and the New Year began, Light and L kissed softly. The bangs of fireworks echoed in their ears as their new year together began. 

"Happy New Year, L Yagami-Lawliet "

"Happy New Year, Light Yagami-Lawliet " L smiled back and kissed him once again. Ryuk looked at the smiling and kissing humans all around him and decided maybe they weren't so sappy after all. Their lives were so short, and each and every one of the humans before him were loved. That was something Shinigami didn't get to experience. He felt sad for a moment before L pulled him into a hug and wished him happy new year as well. 

Maybe some Shinigami were lucky enough to exprience human love after all...


	26. XENITIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light falls ill with Xenitis. L's patience and his sanity is pushed to the limit as he attempts to take care of him.

L was unceremoniously woken at 3 am to Light gazing at him pitifully. L's eyelids flickered closed again almost immediately. Light was probably just staring at him as he slept (which was something he actually did to Light too so he wouldnt call it creepy. It was cute... right?) 

Light poked his hip again. L growled in irritation and shifted away from Light. 

"Fuck off, Light, if three times isn't enough to satisfy you may I suggest you use your hand and let me sleep" L, despite being almost unconscious, snapped sarcasticly as he nuzzled into the fluffy pillow. 

"L... I'm sick" 

L let out a long sigh and forced his eyes open. He blinked a few times to adjust to the moonlit room and stared at Light. 

"You're sick?" 

"Yes" Light gave a little shiver "I feel cold but hot at the same time and I'm aching everywhere" 

L reached for the bedside lamp and switched it on. Light moaned dramatically and flopped back against the covers. 

"It hurts my eyes, turn it *off*" 

Now that he was awake, L detected a nasal quality to Light's voice. He ignored Light's request to turn the light off and began to diagnose Light's symptoms. His skin was flushed and he was visably sweating.  

"You've got Xenitis" L diagnosed once he had taken Light's temperature. Light reported that his nose was blocked and his throat was sore. All were classicly symptomatic of Xenitis, a mixture of the common cold and a mild case of flu. It was sweeping through Japan, and poor Sachiko had already had it. 

"Oh god, that sounds bad. L, am I going to die?" 

L blinked at Light for a full ten seconds before he realised Light wasn't joking. He was being serious. Jesus Christ. 

"Yes, Light. I think we need to draft your will" L said in a deadpan tone. Light gasped and shot up, his arms wrapping around L as his heart pounded in his chest. He clutched L as if he would never have the oppertunity to do it again. In his fevered mind he felt he didn't. He was going to die and leave L all alone- 

"Oh god, I don't want to die. We aren't even married yet, Shit, L-" 

"Light, Xenitis is a combination of the common cold and a mild flu. You're mother had if a few weeks ago. You aren't going to die from it" L snapped. He felt guilty when Light flinched in his arms. Softening his tone L asked Light if he would like some honey and lemon tea to soothe his throat. 

Light sniffed miserably and nodded his head. L pressed a gentle kiss to Light's clammy forehead. 

"Okay, you lay back and I will get you some paracetamol as well" L soothed. Light was always so caring when he was sick, he deserved the same care from him. Even if Light's pain tolerance was lower than a three year old girls and he was *so* overdramatic... 

'No. Stop being nasty. He's ill and it's my turn to look after him. Be a good boyfriend' L thought to himself as he slouched off to the kitchen to make Light some tea. 

L was surprised to find Watari sat at the Yagami's kitchen table with a cup of hot milk in front of him. 

"Watari, can't you sleep?" L noted the hot milk with a small frown. Watari looked troubled about something... 

"Ah, just a bit of backpain" Watari waved away L's concern with a smile that looked entirely too forced for L's liking. "What about you, I've got so used to you sleeping at nights now it's actually unusual to see you awake at this hour" 

L smiled at that. Light Yagami had certainly helped with his Insomnia. 

"Light's dying" L said off-handedly "Or so he believes. He has Xenitis" 

Watari smiled, and this time it did reach his eyes. "Oh dear. Plenty of fluids and paracetamol" 

"Mmhmm" L rummoged around for a cup and some honey "And Honey tea" 

"And Honey tea" Watari confirmed "You're getting quite adept at this having a partner thing, aren't you?" 

L grinned and shrugged his shoulders "He's got to put up with me so I have to put up with him. An eye for an eye and all that" 

L made Light's tea as Watari finished his hot milk. 

"Um... Watari... you are all right, aren't you?" 

Watari smiled at L "Of course I am, Dear. Now, you'd best go and deliver that tea to Light" 

L knew the conversation had ended and nodded his head. He would just have to keep an eye on Watari. Perhaps Ryuk would be up for a little spying. L knew something was bothering the old man and he knew Watari would keep it to himself, just as L tended to do. 

L went back to the spare bedroom and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the caterpillar cocooned in all the blankets. Light's red-rimmed eyes blinked at him when L placed the cup on the bedside table. 

Oh. Right. Light probably expected L to give it to him. Of course. L picked it back up and held it to Light's lips. 

Light took a little sip and whimpered as it burnt his throat. 

"Too hot" L placed it aside and shivered. Since Light seemed intent on hogging all the blankets he pulled a throw towards him. 

"Thanks, L, I need that" Light sighed greatfully. 

L's eye twitched in irritation but he Settled it over Light's shoulders. He went to get his dressing gown and put that in with a pointed look at Light. 

"L, I feel really bad. I'm never sick" 

L 'hmm'd' as he stirred Light's tea. As someone who was chronically sick he found he didn't have that much sympathy for someone who only exprienced illness as infrequently as Light. Still. He was a good boyfriend. He would be patient, understanding and helpful. 

"Try now" L held the cup to Light's lips and he sipped at it. "Okay?" 

"Yes, thank you" Light offered a little smile between sips of tea "Thank you for taking such good care of me, L" 

L softened and felt a fuzzy, warm feeling sweep through him. 

"No need to thank me, Light, you're going to be my husband. And you always take care of me too" L scooted closer to Light and entiwned his fingers with his. 

"Take these" L prompted as he held two paracetomol to Light's lips. He swallowed them with the last few sips of tea and settled back against the pillows. 

"Hopefully that will help and the paracetomol should lower your temperature" L placed the cup on the bedside table with a soft sigh. 

"Can we cuddle or will that make you sick too?" 

L shrugged his shoulders and climbed into Light's cucoon "I'll risk it. Let's try and get some more sleep. Hopefully you will feel a bit better in the morning" 

************** 

Light did not feel better in the morning, in fact he felt worse. His head pounded, his nose ran so much as to give Niagra falls a run for it's money and the aches and shivering were constant. 

"L! L!" Light called the second his eyes opened and he realised L was not at his side. 

L, who was midway through brushing his teeth, cringed at the whiney tone of Light's voice. He spat out the toothpaste and went to see what the matter was. Ryuk's loud snickers hinted that L was about to become even more irritated. 

"Yes, Love?" L asked, keeping his tone light and airy. 

"L!" 

"What?! I'm right here!" L snapped, all light and airiness gone since Light had apparently decided he was now blind. 

"I need more honey tea. I need a shower. Can you fluff my pillows? Why is it so hot in here?" 

L's jaw clenched as Ryuk burst into another fit of racous laughter. 

"You've got your hands full with him" 

"Yes. I'm begining to see that" L blew a gust of air through his nose and focused on staying calm... 

"L!!" 

Fuck staying calm. L stormed over to Light, yanked two blankets off him, fluffed the pillows in a series of brutal jerks and then snapped out he was going to make some tea. Light meerly sniffed pitifully in response. 

L found Sachiko in the kitchen and slumped down at the table. 

"Rough night, Dear?" 

L grimaced at the insinuation in her tone. The first part of last night had been absoultely fantastic and rough in just the right way, but the second...  "Light's got Xenitis " he said shortly "I am trying my best to be understanding and supportive but... " 

"He's behaving like a big baby? Yes, sadly he follows his father for that. The last time Light was ill was when he had a fever... Oh, must be eight or nine years ago. By the end of it I wanted to strangle him, and I'm his mother, so I do understand your frustrations, L" 

L smiled at the anecdote. At least he wasn't the only one to have to endure Light's inability to cope with pain or sickness. 

"How do I help him through this illness without putting a pillow over his head, Okasan?" 

Sachiko giggled as she put the kettle on "I should imagine your sarcasm will get you through, L. For me it was wine gums. I ate so many wine gums I went up a dress size in three weeks... " 

L grinned and shook his head at Sachiko "I love you, Okasan" 

"And I love you too, Darling. Try and be patient with him, and I will keep you topped up with sweets. Deal?" Sachiko passed L two cups of tea with a grim smile and L smiled back. He would just have to grin and bare it... 

"L!! Where's my tea?!" 

L cringed. Mello, who was wearing nothing but his bright red boxer shorts wandered into the kitchen and shot L a sympathetic look. 

"Fuck's sake" L muttered under his breath "And Mello, put some clothes on, we're not at home" 

"No! It's fine, let him walk around like that" Sayu called from down the hallway. Sachiko put her head in her hands and sighed. She adored having L and his family staying with them but... 

"L! I'm drying up, I need tea!" 

"Coming dearest" L hissed out through clenched teeth. He stomped out of the kitchen, tea in hand and murder on his mind. 

He passed Souichiro on the stairs and the look the older man gave him was eireely similar to Mello's. It did nothing to lift L's mood. 

"Good luck" Souichiro patted L's shoulder. 

"Thanks" L muttered sourly. 

He trudged past Souichiro and braced himself before entering the bedroom. As he pushed open the door he repeated 'Do not kill him' in a calming litany.  

"L! Thank god!" 

L smiled tightly "I have your tea and some medication" 

Light raised watery, red-rimmed eyes to him and *sniffed* L placed the tea on the bedside table and began searching for clean bedding. 

"What are you doing?" 

L glanced up from the cupboards he was rifeling through "Finding clean bedding. You reek of sweat and I am *not* sleeping in a bed that smells" 

"I can't help it, L, I'm ill" 

"You don't say" L muttered under his breath as he located the bedding and pulled it out. He wasn't used to such domestic things like making beds or taking care of whiney partners when they were sick. He wasn't even sure if he could make a bed... 

'Course I can. I'm the worlds greatest detective ' L scoffed scornfully at his own thoughts 'but if I can't I can just ask Watari to help me... ' 

"L... "

L looked over his shoulder at Light, who was shakily climbing out of bed. 

"I need to shower, ugh, I don't think I can make it on my own. Can you help me shower please?"

"Yes. But after your tea" L reminded "Sit on the edge of the bed and I will run you a bath, okay? That will be more relaxing than a shower"

Light sniffed miserably and nodded his head. He sneezed suddenly and turned two tragic amber eyes to L seeking pity. 

He recieved none.

"L, are you sure I'm not dying?"

L's fingers clenched into his palms as irritation sparked through him. 

"Light, do you mind if I look through your bags?"

"What? No, why?"

L raised an eyebrow at Light "I was going to see if your balls were in there"

"..."

A wide grin broke out over Light's face and he hacked out a laugh. L smiled at Light's humor and held the cup up to his lips. 

As L assisted Light to have a bath, washed his hair, reassured him for the fifteenth time he wasn't dying then stripped and made the bed, he found himself praying he wouldn't have to exprience Light being sick again for a very long time... 

Light settled into a doze in the now clean bed and L sighed in contentment. Now he could spend a little time with his brothers, maybe go for a walk with Sayu or badger Sachiko into baking some cookies. 

As L sneaked towards the door to leave Light's eyes snapped open and he made a plaintive moan. 

"L... Don't leave me... "

L banged his head against the door and counted to twenty before slowly turning to face Light. 

"...Light, I love you very much. But right now, if I don't have five minutes alone without you moaning, or whimpering or asking if you are going to die, I am going to go insane. Please, go to sleep"

Light sighed and flopped down into the blankets and sniffed. 

L felt a tinge of guilt and looked longingly at the door. He was torn between guilt and the overwhelming desire to run away until Light once again interrupted his thoughts by sitting bolt upright and asking for more tea. 

"I will get you some tea" L ground out through clenched teeth "I'll go and source the fucking stuff from China itself"

Light completely misinterpreted L's comment and gave him a watery smile of gratitude. 

"You are so sweet, L, I love you"

Sachiko appeared like a good angel with tea, soup and cake for L. 

"I thought I would sit with you for a while"

"*Thank you*" L breathed. Sachiko meerly smiled and settled at her son's death bed-she meant sick bed, and tenderly fed her son the soup. 

L watched Sachiko coo and fuss over Light and suddenly realised just why Light seemed so dramatic when he was unwell. He liked the attention. He thought about all the times he had been unwell and Light had looked after him. He distinctly remembered throwing a tantrum when Light left the room to answer a phone call. 

Understanding dawned on him and he quietly climbed into bed with Light and tucked his head against his shoulder. 

"I love you, Light"

Sachiko rolled her eyes at her idiotic geniuses and passed L his cake. 

After his revelation L found looking after Light much easier to handle. It is what one does when they love someone- they are there in sickness and health, for richer or poorer and until death do them part...


	27. YEARNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is just one month to go until the wedding. Nerves are starting to show in both L and Light as the countdown begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Here we are with the second to last chapter! Next chapter: ZERO!

L stared at the countdown app on his smartphone. Today was March 15th which meant it was exactly a *month* to go until the wedding. There, in black and white and with a big clock and timer, said DAYS TILL OUR WEDDING <3 

One minute he had been enjoying New Year in Japan with Light and his family, then came the dull, grey days of February. Then,  suddenly, the daffodils were blooming around the Wammy's House grounds and spring blossom was on the trees. Winter had finished and his WEDDING was nearly here. 

"Oh god, just a month to go... " L whispered as he thought about all the things still to do. Light and Sachiko had arranged most of it and he had booked their three week honeymoon in Hawaii, but there seemed like a never ending list of things to double check, menu amendments, chasing up caterers... 

Part of him was yearning for the day to come, while another part of him wanted time to just stop so he could collect himself. He was nervous, anxious, excited, exhilerated and jittery all at the same time. Watari had told him it was extremely common for people about to be wed to feel such things. 

But L didn't see himself as the same as everyone else. He suffered from anxiety for years, and the approaching wedding made it explode in intensity. After he had gnawed his thumb that badly it required stitches Watari decided it was probably a good idea to restart L on the occasional anti-anxiety medication he'd taken on and off throughout the years. 

Light didn't seem as nervous but perhaps he displayed his nerves in another way. He was certainly more distant and seemed lost in his own thoughts a lot. That naturally led L to start panicking Light was getting cold feet about the wedding. 

Matt, Mello and even Near couldn't wait for the big day to finally arrive so they could stop walking on eggshells. The slightest thing seemed to set L off, and half the time Light wasn't listening to a word they said. They took over the lions share of the cases while L and Light indulged in their nerve-ridden behavior. 

"It won't be forever, soon they will be back to normal... I hope" Watari sighed, trying to cheer the boys. They all raised eyebrows in unison at him. 

"L's having a tantrum over the musicians! They've fucked up and booked in a *jazz* band! " Light ran a hand through his frazzled hair and looked at the group for sympathy "I specifically stated I wanted an acoustic band!" 

"Well, perhaps there is still time to find an alternative?" even as Watari said it he knew it was very unlikely indeed. 

Light peered at his computer and threw his hands up in exasperation at L's email. 

"L's just messaged to say he will be contacting them directly and he *will* get his band" Light rolled his eyes. Why L thought it was necessary to email him when he was upstairs in their apartment he didn't know. 

"Well then, I'm sure he will sort it" Near shrugged his shoulders "And I have all the sympathy in the world for whichever unfortunate soul answers the phone to him" 

"Me too" Matt whispered "You should have heard him talking to the caterers the other day. He made one of them cry... " 

"Bridezilla L" Mello snickered, earning himself a half-hearted glare from Light. "What? He is!" 

"Sorry, Light, but he so is" Matt shrugged his shoulders helplessly. 

"Urgh, I know. This is why I tried to avoid him doing most of the planning in the first place. He's allowing it to stress him out which is stressing *me* out because he is stressed and... Sooner April the 15th comes the better, Huh?" 

Everyone in the room nodded their heads at that. 

"Light! Come upstairs *now!*" 

Light jumped at the yell from the top of the stairs. L had finally emerged from their apartment after claiming a headache for most of the morning. 

Light sighed and eased up from his chair. He *knew* that tone. L was pissed at something. Best to just get this over with. 

He did his best to ignore the amused looks the rest of his team gave him and went up to their apartment. 

L was pacing in frustration, his hair spiked in every direction as if it was trying to leave his head. 

"Light, you will not believe this! You know Carol?" 

"Carol...?" 

L sighed and rolled his eyes "Carol! That idiot in charge of our entertainment? She could have sworn we said Jazz apparently and she is going to do her very best to sort our problem out" L mimicked the woman and Light was quite impressed at how well he'd nailed her west-country accent. "BUT she can't guarantee it will be, since it's so close to the wedding. So I've told her to go and fuck herself" L flopped onto the sofa with an angry huff. 

"Um... L?" 

"No, I'm done. I don't like the woman and she's an idiot. I'd rather not have a band and just let the kids choose the music. At least that will be more interesting than violins and cellos boring everyone to tears-" 

Light blinked in shock. Hang on, wasn't L the one who insisted on having the band in the first place? He scratched his head as he tried to remember. 

"Don't look at me like that, I've told her to go fuck herself and I meant it" L warned when he noticed Light staring at him in confusion. 

"Fine. I mean, I thought you were the one who wanted a band?" Light asked gently, not wanting to set Mount L off again. 

"I might have. But I've changed my mind after dealing wirh *her* it dosen't matter anyway" L waved a hand in the air "We are going to need to sort out a playlist though" 

Light smiled and joined L on the sofa. L cuddled into him and Light pulled a throw around them so they were cozy. 

"You know, I only went with the band idea because I thought you wanted it... A personalized playlist sounds a lot more romantic to me. We can have our songs and it will be special, way more special" Light nuzzled the top of L's fluffy black head and sighed in contentment. They'd both been so stressed lately it was nice to just *stop* and cuddle a while. 

"Hmm" L closed his eyes and smiled at Light's nose nuzzling his hair. 

"Still agreed on our first dance song?" 

"Yes" L said at once "That's non negotiable, Mr Yagami-Lawliet" 

"Alright, only asking for clarification, Mr Yagami-Lawliet" Light teased, blowing a gust of air in L's ear and making him giggle. 

"Light... I'm sorry I've been so on edge lately, I'm just so worried about making a fool of myself. What If I forget my vows? What if I trip up or something? Everyone will be watching and-" 

"Babe. You aren't going to forget your vows because you are a genius who can memorize *anything* and anyway,  even if you somehow did, I wouldn't care. As long as you say the 'I do' bit I will be happy. " Light soothed gently "You nervy thing" 

"I know" L sighed heavily "God I wish I wasn't like this" 

"I don't. Your perfect the way you are. Even when your stressing, stomping about and telling little old ladies to go fuck themselves" 

L grinned and twisted in Light's arms to smirk up at him "Yes, that was rather bad of me, wasn't it?" 

Light nodded gravely "It was. I think you're going to have to be punished, L" 

L's eyes darkened with arousal as Light very deliberately smacked his bottom. 

"Should we tell the others we're taking a late lunch?" Light smirked. L nodded his head and grinned back at Light as he dialed the office. Work could wait for a little while. It's not like any of them knew what they were going to get up to anyway... 

(Meanwhile, downstairs after L made the phone call) 

"Urgh, bet they're shagging" Mello declared once L had hung up the phone "Late lunch to discuss the wedding my sweet *ass*" 

"Ew" Matt groaned "Please, can we not even discuss what they may or may not be doing right now?" 

"I second that" Near piped up from the corner. 

"Third" Watari grimaced "Now, would anyone like some tea?" He asked, quick to change the subject. All three boys nodded and work resumed as normal, minus L and Light who were, infact, shagging. 

************* 

"You are so *bad", L!" Light grunted as he gave a particularly hard thrust into L's body. 

"I know" L sighed between pants for air "but you love it" he tightened his internal muscles, just so he could watch Light hiss and struggle to control himself as he growled in pleasure. 

"Damn right I do. Thrity spanks and you still won't admit to being a bad boy" Light managed to reply,  and to give him credit he'd kept his pace through L's squeezing, though L could tell by the sweat trickling down the sides of his face it was a great effort. 

"Losing your touch, aren't you" L snickered but soon found himself crying out ecstaticly as Light ground into his prostate relentlessly. 

"Losing... my touch, huh?" Light snapped his hips forward, and L clutched onto the headboard as best he could (considering his hands were tied together) as he accepted each deep thrust willingly. 

"Aaahh! Yes, there! Fuck, Light!" L whined, his head flying backwards as Light grabbed his hips and lifted his legs straight over his shoulders. Light hooked L's knees under his arms and pounded into him furiously, able to sink even deeper in the new position. 

"I'm going to come!" Light gasped, breathing harshly through his nose as he slammed himself inside that tight sheath over and over again. L's hot breath gusted over his face as Light hung his head, sweat dripping from his face onto L as he practically bent him in two. 

The bed groaned in protest as Light raced towards completion, his full balls smacking loudly against L's ass as he lunged desperately. 

"Oh, yes, fuck me, Light, fuck me, god! Yes!" 

(Outside their apartment, Maria the cleaner dropped her mop and crossed herself as it clattered to the floor) 

"Ahhh! I'm coming, fuck me harder, Ughn, YES! Liiiiiight!" 

Maria left her cleaning bucket and rushed down the corridor, her heart beating wildely as very unholy thoughts raced through her mind... 

"Shit! Agh, yes, fucking take it! Take my come!" Light snarled as the first pulses of come shot out of him into L's clenching heat "Fucking love you, you're mine!" 

L could only gasp in response, his own release cooling on his stomach as he fought for his breath and trembled through the after shocks of such an intense orgasm. He felt each strong jet of come splash against his insides and shivered as Light muttered lewd things above him. 

"God. Damn" Light groaned, his strength failing him as his cock weakly spurted the last of his come into L's relaxed body. L grunted when Light collapsed on top of him and panted into his chest. 

"Hands" L croaked out after a few minutes of enduring Light gasping into his chest. 

"Oh yeah, sorry" Light lifted his head and quickly untied the knots in his tie. As soon as his hands were free L dropped his arms around Light and clutched onto him tightly. 

"Mmm, that's nice" Light slurred under L's chest, feeling sleepy as satisfaction lapped over him. 

"You're so sexy" L sighed, tracing little patterns on the damp skin of Light's back "I'm so lucky you're mine" 

"Mmm, same" Light's lips curled into a smile L could feel against his skin "My beautiful L" 

L pressed a kiss against Light's sweaty forehead "It's the middle of the day, Light, we can't go to sleep" 

"Urgh. Why?" 

L smiled at the petulant whine against his chest. He found himself running his fingers through Light's hair idlyly until they'd both fallen asleep. 

Even if it was the middle of the day. 

************* 

Light was the first to awaken an hour later and decided to leave L sleep a little longer. L needed it, he hadn't been sleeping well lately and he just didn't have the heart to disturb him. L was mumbling about naughty cupcakes who were running away from him and it was just too adorable for Light to do anything but record a quick video on his phone . 

Ryuk poked his head in and groaned, flinging a clawed hand over his eyes dramatically to spare himself the traumatizing of a nude L (something he'd seen thousands of times before) 

"Oh, hey, Ryuk" Light did the Shinigami and pulled the blankets further over L's prone form "What's up?" 

"Well, Matt and Mello have a bet going on as to whether you two have wasted the afternoon shagging or if you've been busy discussing the wedding like you said" 

Light grinned sheepishly "Any chance you could maybe cover for us?" 

Ryuk propped his hip against the doorway as he considered. 

"I *could* but that would require a lot of apples" 

"Done" Light smiled brightly "I will put in an online order with Tesco later, Ok? They have Empire Apples in season" Light added temptingly. He knew as soon as Ryuk lapped his lips he'd got him. 

The Shinigami nodded his head, already salivating at the thought of biting into those crisp, juice apples. Apples were apples, he wasn't about to worry about how he acquired them. He'd covered for L and Light plenty of times anyway. 

"Tell them we are sorry we've ran late, explain the band has canceled and we are working on a playlist. It will probably take the rest of the afternoon and we would both be *so* greatful if they could give us a bit longer... " 

Ryuk rolled his eyes "Uh-huh, busy with a playlist. Got it" 

Light grinned as the Shinigami walked through the wall and set up his laptop. He did intend on compiling a playlist, but he knew he would probably spend more of his time staring at L sleeping than actually working on it... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The next afternoon L and Light surprised the team by announcing their playlist was nearly complete. 

"We want some songs from all of you to play as well. Songs that make you feel happy, or just mean something special" Light explained as L handed out the lists of songs they had decided on so far. Everyone was disappointed to see the pair of trolls had put WAIT AND SEE next to the first dance song. 

"Damn, I was hoping you'd slip up" Mello sighed "Shoulda known" 

"Yes, you should" L smirked "Check out number 32" 

Mello laughed as he read 'Candyman' by Christina Aguleria 

"Fucks sake, L, only you" Matt grinned as he read through the list. It was easy enough to tell L's song choices from Light's. Whereas Light had chosen songs that were  obviously linked to L and their relationship in some way or other, L's choices were a bit more... novel. 

"The Oompa Lumpa song" Near giggled "I *knew* you'd choose that" 

L smiled at his youngest brother "It brings back fond memories of watching Charlie and the Chocolate factory with you three when you were still sweet and innocent" 

"They have never been sweet or indeed innocent, L" Watari's smile reached his eyes as he enjoyed the friendly banter bouncing back and forth between the boys. 

"True that" Mello nodded "Thanks, Watari, that's kind of you to say"

"I remember when I first met you three in Japan" Light looked from to the other "You, Mello, terrified me. I remember distinctly calling you a monster"

Mello blushed and waved his hand "Oh, hush" he giggled, obviously VERY pleased by the 'compliment' and gave Ryuk (who always seemed to hang out near Mello) a high five. 

"And now your feelings have changed and you love us loads, right?" Matt shot Light a cheeky smile "Cos were part of your family now. Tough luck, your stuck with us. For. Ev. Er"

Light shrugged his shoulders "I guess they must have. I mean, I am stuck with you lot now"

L smiled happily at the word play between Light and his brothers and curled up in his chair contendedly. 

He glanced down at his countdown app. 29 days to go... 

It was funny, but surrounded by his dysfunctional family he didn't feel half as nervous as he had before.

"L, is it true you told Carol to go fuck herself?" 

L turned wide, innocent eyes to Watari as his handler frowned down at the message he had just recieved. 

"..."

"L... "

"No?"

Watari arched a busy white eyebrow and stared him down. L twitched and shifted his eyes away guiltily. 

"You must apologize to her" Watari tutted, torn between amusement and despair at L's behavior. 

"But!-"

"No buts" Watari scolded "If you were a few years younger I'd punish you by banning desserts"  
Watari sighed. 

"No need! Light's already punished me!" L clamped his hands over his mouth the second the words had left his mouth, his eyes wide and horrified as he realized just what he had said and *who* he had said it to. 

"Oh yeah? Bit of Kinky S&M stuff going on is it?" Mello purred, eyes sparkling as L's face turned an alarming shade of red. 

While Near and Watari looked scandalized, Light, Mello, Matt and Ryuk were in hysterics at L's faux paux. 

And L? He huddled down into his chair and told them all they were a bunch of wankers for laughing at him. 

When the laughter died down the team slowly got back to work. 

Near finally blurted out (when his curiosity could be contained no longer) "So how did Light punish you, L?"

L dropped his spoon in horror and slowly stood up, drawing himself to his full height and plastering an imperious look on his face as he attempted to maintain his dignity after being asked such a question. 

Unfortunately for his dignity, Ryuk stuck out his butt and mimed spanking as he whined 'Oooooh Liiiiiight' loudly. 

"Fuck the lot of you" L huffed. He grabbed his laptop and his cupcake with the intention of carrying on with his work away from such childishness. 

"Love you, L!" Mello called cheerly as L slammed the door behind him. 

L had to smile and shake his head as he heard the riotus laughter behind him. They might drive him to despair sometimes, but they were his family, And he'd always yearned for a proper family. Listening to their laughter he realized with a deep satisfaction he had one. 

That made him very lucky indeed, Even if they did take the piss out of him...


	28. ZERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding time! L and Light go on a sex ban, There's good news all around... But L just *knows* something is brewing as he feels the need to tell Light the truth about who he once was. He wants to tell Light he was Kira and bury that one last secret between them...

“You want to What?” Light shouted at L in disbelief of what he just heard his husband to be say. Light pressed his face into his own hands, a burning red flushing his skin. .

“Wait until after the wedding to have sex again,” L repeated from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth, seemingly oblivious to Light’s frustration at the proposal. “Misa gave me the idea and I thought it would be romantic to build anticipation and excitement for our wedding night.”

“You mean unending frustration,” Light corrected, standing rigid, having dropped his hands back to his sides in defeat.

“Tomato/tomato,” L said, “it'll be fun.”

“you have a fucked up idea of fun,” Light grabbed his pillow off the bed and an extra throw, “I can't sleep here then. It'll be too tempting.”

L stopped what he was doing and turned to Light, “Really?”

“Really,” Light barked as he stomped out of the room, linens in tow. “I've got 20 or so other rooms to find a place to sleep. I'm sure it'll be fine.”

'But I'm the child?' L thought to himself as he watched Light storm off. L shrugged and finished getting ready for bed. 

L was annoyed at Light's reaction to Misa's idea, but he decided it would all be worthwhile. It was only two weeks to go to the wedding and surely they could manage to keep their hands off each other for that short amount of time... Right? 

Light had gone off in a huff to sleep elsewhere and L lay spread eagled on the big bed. It felt a bit too big without Light in it. L grabbed Pocky and cuddled the panda to his chest as he tried not to acknowledge how lonely he felt. He really hoped Light would calm down and share their bed again soon. Two weeks without sleeping next to Light would effect him far more than two weeks of no sex. 

L huffed and reached for his phone. Fine, if Light was too tempted to sleep next to him he could at least message him and find out where he had taken himself off too. 

‘Light, I really wish you didn’t have to go off... This bed is too big for just one person. Where are you sleeping? ‘

L looked at the message and promptly deleted it. That was too wet. Light was the one acting like a child so why should he be the one asking him back? He thought for a moment before he composed another text:

'Light, you are being so childish about this. Misa and Ryuuga are planning on doing the same and I highly doubt Ryuuga is going to throw his toys out of the pram about it!' 

There. That would get to him, a subtle blow to Light's pride should get him storming back to their apartment in no time.

But there was no response. L waited. Ten minutes passed and still no response. Fuck me, L thought as he threw the covers off and opened his laptop. He would just check the live stream of surveillance and see where Light had gone off to.  
Light wasn't far; he had found his way to the large sofa in an unused old suite. 

L made his way down there, Pocky in tow. When he arrived, he found it hurt his feelings a little that Light was able to sleep just fine without him there. What a dick, L thought as he climbed over Light and wedged himself securely between his lover and the cushions. Once he was nestled against Light's warm body, sleep came with relative ease.

The next morning, Light awoke on his stomach with L lying across his back, snoring and drooling into Light’s hair. Pocky covered L's head as he slept on top of Light. He had to laugh to himself, L was impossible and adorable all at once.  
Unsure how to maneuver out from under L, Light tapped L's face gently to wake him up, “Hey. I can't move,” he laughed.

L snorted as he came to, momentarily disoriented. He smiled and nuzzled Light’s hair when he realized where he was, recalling the events of the night before, “I'm sorry about last night,” he mumbled as he slid off Light and placed himself between Light and the cushions again, his pride finally giving way.

“Me too,” Light said as he turned and kissed L's sweet lips, “We really need to get used to the idea of making decisions together. There can be no more executive decision making. One of us can't just decide something anymore. From here on out it has to be both of us deciding something together.”

L knew Light was right. He just sucked at it. His life revolved around making difficult decisions alone and having others follow suit. Having to compromise was still foreign to him, even on simple matters. “I’ll lift the no sex ban, Light. That decision was wrong to make on my own.”

Light grinned wildly, “Oh no,” he said, “We’re sticking to it. I don't think you realize how hard it’s going to be. Let this be a lesson to you,” Light kissed L's mouth hard and pressed their groins together as he squeezed L's ass before letting go, rolling over, and walking off.

What a dick! A very turned on and put out L thought to himself as he lie there on the couch wondering what the hell just happened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that morning L found himself feeling rather put out. Now that he had had time to think about it, maybe the no sex idea wasn’t quite as romantic as he'd first thought. He’d taken a cold shower and tried to kiss Light again before they went into the office but Light, the infuriating bastard, had simply patted his arm and cautioned him not to start things he couldn’t finish. 

Still, he’d said it now and he couldn’t take it back. If Light thought he couldn’t handle two weeks without sex L was more than prepared to prove him wrong. He'd spent the better part of his entire adult life having never so much as kissed someone before. He loved sex with Light (how could he not, it was amazing) but he didn’t see himself as some weak, sexually needy person.  
'I will just keep busy with work and with the wedding prep and the time will fly by. Then I can make Light eat his words!' 

L smiled sweetly at Light as he met his eye across the room. 

“They’re eye fucking again” Mello moaned, rolling his eyes as L and Light continued to gaze at each other from opposite sides of the room, for a much longer period of time than necessary. 

“Well, it's the only fucking we will be doing” L muttered sourly as he rammed a handful of sugar cubes in his mouth. 

“What was that, Love?”

L glared faintly at that smug tone in Light's voice. He knew perfectly well he had heard him, hell even Watari had heard him! 

“Nothing!” L chirped back, smiling sweetly “There’s a pile of filing work that needs doing, do you mind, Babe?”

Light raised an eyebrow at L's game-playing. It was common knowledge he hated filing and L had never asked him to do it before. So clearly L was trying to get him back for insisting upon the sex ban. 

“Will do, Lovely” Light out cheered L by flashing him a sunny smile. Matt and Mello looked between the overly cheerful couple with amusement at whatever game they were playing now. 

“Thanks, Beautiful” L shot back, a small smile on his lips as Watari muttered a soft ‘honestly’ at their behavior. 

“No problem, Gorgeous” Light purred and Near snapped. He banged his head against his computer screen and told his two older (and therefore supposedly more experienced and mature) team members to just stop with the pet names. 

“I’m sorry, Near” L sniffed, side-eying Light as he began sifting through mountains of old paperwork. 

Light decided to up the ante and suggestively ate a yogurt while standing in front of L, completely distracting him from his work. L narrowed his eyes, I hate you right now, he thought as he longingly watched Light’s wonderful tongue do things to a spoon that he should be doing to him.

“That's it!” L stood, frustrated, and walked out of the room in a huff. 

Light had won. For now. 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Those two frustrating as hell weeks came and went at a painstaking crawl. Every morning the first thing L would do was check his phone. The days were ticking down and soon they would be at Zero. Excitement and impatience dominated the final few days, however Light and L both began fighting over the most nonsensical things, driving all of their teammates insane. Matt had to restrain Mello from stabbing either of them on multiple occasions. 

The sex ban combined with the overall strain of the approaching day wore everybody down. Watari demanded all case work cease 48 hours before the wedding just to try and save some sanity. It was a good call all around as the team transitioned from case work to decorating the grounds. 

Light was overjoyed and relieved when his family finally arrived, knowing his mother would offer some much needed assistance. Immediately she stepped in and organized everyone into teams and gave them each assignments. Mello and Matt would pull covers over chairs, Near and Sayu would help Souichiro and Watari string the lights across the aisle while Light and L prepared the tables for guests. 

Each table was dressed in a white cloth with a few motif candles centered upon it with lavender sprigs placed around and between them. Black name cards and napkins accompanied the silver plates and cutlery. 

The aisle was black, the chairs black, tables white, and alter white with an overwhelming cascade of white roses and lavender surrounding the grounds. White rose petals drifted stunningly over the black carpet on the aisle as the lights above shone brightly against the setting sun.

The next morning L and Light were both a bundle of nerves. “Are you ready to become Mr. Yagami-Lawliet?” Light smiled, embracing L as they lie in bed, slowly waking up with the dawn.

“Are you?” L repeated the question into Light's neck.

“I've been ready forever,” he replied, kissing L's messy hair. 

L smiled and pulled Light closer to him, reluctant and yet excited to start the day. Light squeezed him and sighed before releasing his grip and rolling out of the bed, leaving L with a pile of pillows and a growing coldness without him there to keep L warm.

Playfully, Light smacked L's adorable exposed ass, sending a jolt through him. He was certainly fully awake now. Both men showered and dressed and hustled downstairs to help finish putting the final touches on set up. 

When they arrived outside, the weather was perfect; the sun was warm and battled against the cool spring breeze which bit at their skin. Caterers were busy hustling in and out of the house, the delicious smells of food already wafting through the air.

“Good morning, boys,” Sachiko greeted them, handing each a cup of coffee. They accepted gratefully and she smiled brightly, “Are you excited?”

“Yes. Nervous,” L said as he sipped the hot beverage. Light just grinned and shook his head. He was *finally* going to marry his L! Of course he wasn't nervous! 

“Do a shot of hot Sake beforehand and you'll be alright,” she winked. “There's honestly not much else to do here. The guys have finished setting up the stage for the DJ and dance floor. The caterer is in full swing, I just heard from the baker; she's on her way with the cakes and desserts. Watari is accepting the alcohol delivery and meticulously taking inventory. The DJ will arrive later this afternoon. More flowers will be delivered soon as well, and that’ll put the final touches on the décor. It has all pulled together rather nicely,” she sighed in relief. 

“Thank you, mum” Light said as he looked out over the transformed gardens, “It's beautiful.”  
L nodded in appreciation and she blushed and smiled in pride as both boys hugged her. The three of them stood there a moment longer, admiring Sachiko's handiwork, until she was called away to answer some questions the caterer had about the order of events and when to serve the champagne toast.

Light grabbed L's hand as they stood there amongst the busyness of the morning and finished their coffee. They took in the moment, never wanting to forget a single thing. A gentle breeze carried the mixed scent of lavender and rose over them, and they both inhaled the scent with pleasure. The morning sun warmed their skin; any morning coolness dissipating as its rays danced upon the lawn.

“I guess we should go get ready,” Light said as he squeezed L's hand.

“Guess so,” L agreed, downing his final gulp, caffeine taking affect.

“I plan to get ready in the guest room, Light explained, “We shouldn't see each other until it's time.”

L smiled up at his lover in understanding. They shared a brief kiss before parting ways. Pouring himself one more cup of coffee, L felt his nerves begin to subside a little. He breathed out, thankful for the calmness. Of all the dangerous, life altering things he'd done over the years, this made him the most nervous. This was also the most important thing he'd ever done in his life, and it seemed reasonable to him that it would cause anxiety. 

L made his way up to their room, fresh coffee in hand. He opened the closet doors and began to pull out a shoe box and clothing bags and hung them on the door. He unzipped one bag, revealing a stunning white silk Chinese style tunic with silver and black embroidery. The detail was amazing; hand stitched and perfect. In the other bag were a pair of black slacks, and in the shoe box, shiny black shoes. He hoped Light would appreciate the effort he put into his choice of outfit. 

Allowing the garments to hang for a moment longer, L sipped his coffee as he stepped into the bathroom and faced the mirror. He sighed as he attempted to do something with his unruly hair. The effort was great but the improvement was slight. L gave up and hoped it would be good enough. He figured most eyes would be on Light anyway; he was the real beauty between the two of them.

Once he finished his coffee he brushed his teeth for a second time that morning and slipped into his clothing. It was perfectly tailored to his thin frame. Glancing at the shoe box, he decided he would wait until the very last minute to put them on. Shoes weren't really his thing.

A sudden knock at the door startled L, “It's open. Come in,” he said, unsure of who it could be.  
To his surprise, a very well dressed Mello opened the door carrying a small box, a bottle of Sake, and two shot glasses. “Hey,” he said as he lifted the bottle suggestively, “Ready for a toast?”  
L smiled, “Yeah, definitely,” he said as he walked over to Mello, who looked adorable in his black tux.

Mello tossed the box on the bed, “That's your boutonniere, by the way,” he explained. He turned to L's bedside table and set the shot glasses on it and opened the bottle, pouring each of them a shot.

“No chaser?” L gulped.

“Um, no? I worked hard to sneak this, L, let alone a chaser!" 

L huffed a stifled laugh and shrugged as he accepted the glass from Mello. Mello was technically *nearly* old enough to legally drink anyway.   
“Here's to the old ball and chain, man,” Mello said.

“Beautiful toast,” L joked, raising his glass to Mello's. They clanked their shot glasses together and tossed their heads back as the warm liquid stung its way down their throats.

“Huuaahhh,” Mello said, wincing and wiping his mouth, “That shit is horrible. What the fuck, Japan?”

“One more?”

“Definitely.” L smiled as Mello refilled their glasses. “To you and Matt,” L winked as he received his glass from Mello. 

Mello blushed but hid it by chugging his shot quickly. “Thanks man,” he said, “You know, I would never admit this to anybody, but I hope he and I can be half as happy as you and Light seem to be.”

L smiled brightly at the compliment, “You guys seem like you're figuring it out,” he said as he handed his glass back to Mello for a refill, “You seem good together. You've grown a lot, in my opinion.”

Mello smirked, “To growth,” he said as they tossed back a third shot.

It wasn't long before they both felt heavily buzzed as they made their way through the Sake bottle. They wound up sitting cross legged on the floor, giggling like girls, “Ok, so I'm dying to know,” L said, “have you guys, you know….” He motioned with his hands.

Mello smacked himself in the face as tears of laughter filled his eyes, “Oh my god, L. Ok if I tell you, you have to answer a personal question for me.”

“Deal,” he said, tossing back his fifth shot with Mello.

“Yes, we have,” Mello said, offering no details. 

“Your turn.”

“I need more than that! I mean, I don't need details, but I want to know…I don't know, what happened? How was it? Tell me!”

“It was recent. It was, uh, interesting. Difficult?” Mello blushed, “Honestly I think we could use some pointers.”

L laughed, “I've got you,” he slurred, “Alright, what's your question?”

“Are you top, bottom, or do you guys alternate?” 

“Bottom, always. Hands down,” L said. “I fucking hate being on top.”

“Really? You're such a dominant personality I figured you'd be in charge in the bedroom.”

“Nope. That's one place I don't have to make all the decisions. Hell, I don't have to make any decisions if I don't want to,” he laughed. He smirked at Mello, “You? You've got a dominant personality too.”

“Bottom,” he said sheepishly.

“Ha!” L laughed, “I knew it!”

“You didn't know shit until I told you!” Mello laughed so hard tears ran down his face. Once he calmed down and gained some composure, he glanced around the room, “L, we should eat something and drink some water or we’re going to be too drunk to go to the wedding.”

“Yeah, I know. Light’s going to be pissed. But I don't give a fuck!” L laughed.

“Yup, you're cut off,” Mello said, “I'm gonna find us food. Stay here.”

“Yup,”

It didn't take Mello long to return with hardy sandwiches and an entire pitcher of water. By some miracle, L managed to avoid even getting a single crumb on his beautiful white tunic. They both felt much better after eating. Still drunk; but better.

Together they clamored downstairs and Mello gave L a squeeze on the shoulder before leaving to take his place at the alter to be instructed on exactly where to stand. 

“Are you ready?” Watari asked as he appeared behind L, seemingly out of thin air, “You look so handsome,” he complimented L as he straightened out L's tunic, smoothing it.

“Yes,” L said, sliding his arm in Watari's. The music began to play and as L and Watari stepped outside the house onto the stunning green lawn, the small assembly of people before them stood and turned to face L. L, however, could only look one place. His heart seemed to stop for a moment as his eyes locked with Light’s, who was so stunning in his black ensemble that L could scarcely take it in.

As they slowly made their way down the aisle, a breeze kicked up and scattered white rose petals, twirling them through the air. It was perfection. When he and Watari stopped before the minister and bridal party, Watari acknowledged he was there to give L away, tears in his eyes. L couldn't help it; he hugged Watari tightly.

He felt as though he were swimming as he let Watari go and made his way to Light. A warm sense of relief filled him when he took Light's hands in his, and he breathed deep, overwhelmed.

“To demonstrate their commitment to serving each other in love, Light and L requested a special ceremony before their vows,” the minister explained as he raised his hands to motion everyone to be seated.

On the table in front of the minister was a white porcelain basin, pitcher of water, and a white fluffy towel. L let Light's hands go and lifted the pitcher, pouring water into the beautiful, delicate looking white bowl. 

Light sat on the chair placed behind him and L kneeled with the bowl and towel, placing it on the floor by Light’s feet. L removed Light’s shoes and socks, wet the towel, and began washing Light’s feet. L took a deep breath, “Light, today I kneel before you and humbly ask that you allow me to wash your feet. There is no better way I can think to symbolize my absolute love and devotion to you,” he said as a tear slid down his face. 

Light thought his heart would explode as he watched his lover gently cleanse his feet with the towel. After a few minutes, L hung the towel on the bowls edge and he and Light traded places. Kneeling before L, Light did the same, tears in his eyes and love in his words as he professed his commitment to serve L in love all his life.

After the ceremony, both men stood, hand in hand and barefoot, to exchange vows. “L,” Light started shakily, trying to maintain composure, “I have never met anyone more beautiful, more brilliant, or more stubbornly frustrating in all my life,” he paused as L smiled and the audience before them let out a hushed laugh, “You challenge me to be a better man every day. You and I have witnessed more than our fair share of tragedy, but L, you are a beacon of hope in an otherwise dark and hopeless place. I wouldn't want to go through this life with anyone else by my side. I will love you until my last breath.”

L took in Light's words for a moment and breathed deep, “Light, you have shown me a love I had never known even existed before I met you. You accepted me when others would not. You overlooked my shortcomings and held fast to my virtues, even when they seemed few and far between. You believed in me when I couldn't believe in myself. Often times life feels like a series of trials by fire; and there's nobody I would rather go through the fire with than you. Light, I love you more than words can say and I'll love you until the end of our days.”

With that, the minister walked them through the rest and with trembling hands, they exchanged rings, and finally kissed. Their guests stood and cheered as they made their way back down the aisle, taking their very first steps hand in hand as Mr. Yagami- Lawliet.


	29. ALWAYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light's wedding night and the start of their new lives together ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the entire series will be undergoing a rewrite! 😍 I've deleted the other parts of this series after much deliberation because I've decided the series just didn't go the way I wanted it to. I didn't like the idea of an ex-authors influence still being felt in my story so I've decided to rework it.

“I can’t believe we've just done that” L whispered to Light as they walked back down the aisle, hand in hand. 

“Well we have, no turning back now” Light grinned “Ball and chain for life”

L sighed and smacked Light's chest lightly in rebuke “I’ll have you know I am a rather nice person to be chained too. It made you fall in love with me in the first place, didn’t it?”

Light shook his head at the thought. Who could have guessed he would go from being L's chief suspect to his husband. Life truly was full of surprises! 

They accepted congratulations from Sachiko, Souichiro and Sayu first. Sayu was awed by L's choice of attire, and kept stroking the smooth silk. 

L noted Misa Amane and her fiancé a few rows behind them and gave a little wave. Misa smiled at him tearfully and wiped her eyes. L hadn’t had much opportunity to catch up with her but he decided he would make a beeline for her as soon as the registry was signed. Misa had hinted she had some very big news to share and L had immediately thought ‘Babies?’ that was his suspicion, and his eyes widened as Misa lay a hand over her belly with a sly smile. 

“L, ready to sign your life away?” Light nudged L gently to gain his attention. 

“Yes” L replied with a twinkle in his eyes “And then it will be time for the cake, right?”

“Right” Light gave a discreet nod at his mother, who immediately rushed away to organize the grand cake reveal in the pavilion. 

L and Light smiled at each other almost shyly as they signed their new names to the registration book and a loud applause rang out as the new Mr and Mr Yagami Lawliet stood before their friends and family, hand clasped and blushing with happiness. 

Even Ryuk, who had somehow or another got his hands om the cider kegs, joined in the applause and L was touched. Rem shook close to Ryuk's side on babysitting duty, but dipped her head in acknowledgement at the newlyweds. 

L couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed at being the centre of attention and stuck close to Light's side as Light used those excellent social skills of his and thanked their guests for coming. L smiled and nodded when he felt it was appropriate but he found himself distracted by more important things, namely cake and finding out Misa's secret. 

After another round of ‘Thank You’s and small talk L dragged Light towards Misa and Ryuuga, who were admiring one of the floral arches.  
“Hi, Misa, Ryuuga” Light greeted politely. He accepted a handshake from Ryuuga while L darted to Misa's side to whisper in her ear, the pair of them looking as thick as thieves together. 

“Honey, I thought we agreed not to tell anyone till after-“

Ryuuga's mouth snapped shut at the withering glare Misa gave him. She turned back to L and Light, her face suddenly all smiles again.

“Baby, L and Light are my very dear friends, of course they should know before everyone else. And we all know they’re good at keeping secrets, hmm?”

L flushed and scratched the back of his neck at that perceptive statement.

“So, the news?” Light reminded as Ryuuga wrapped his arms around his wife-to-be and smiled into the top of her hair affectionately.  
L apparently already knew it because he was grinning from ear to ear. 

“I’m... Pregnant!” Misa announced in a dramatic whisper “Two months gone, I can’t believe it I’m so excited!”

“You’re not going to fit into your dress now though-“ L clapped his hands over his mouth and bowed his head in apology as the tips of his ears flushed red with embarrassment. 

Misa simply laughed and shook her head at her friend's behaviour “They will have to take it out, L, that's all. Honestly you have no filter, do you?”

“I’m sorry, Misa, I am trying to work on it” L admitted with a sheepish smile “And I am so happy for the both of you, we both are”

Light nodded his head in agreement, arm sliding around L's waist as he regarded his ex-girlfriend and her proud fiancé. Sometimes it was hard to believe how much had changed. Had there really been a time when he had thought L rude and uncouth? L was perfect and sweet and smart and annoying as hell sometimes, but he was his husband now and he felt like the luckiest man alive. 

They spent a few more minutes chatting and congratulating the famous couple before L's eagle eyes spotted a large, covered object being wheeled into the pavilion by the catering staff. 

“Cake?” he asked hopefully, mouth watering at the thought of such a large, delicious cake... that he would unfortunately have to share... 

“Patience, Love” Light cooed, amused at L's small pout of annoyance as Sayu and Near walked towards them. 

‘urgh, I just want my cake. How many more people do we have to speak to?’ L bit back a sigh and smiled at the young couple. 

“That was such a beautiful ceremony, I cried all through it, didn’t I, Fluff? “

Light made a little snort of laughter at his sister's Pet name for Near, and Near's pale face flamed with colour as L burst into unrestrained laughter. 

“Fluff! That’s brilliant, You are so cute! “ L wiped at a tear and burst into a fresh fit of giggles as Sayu poked her tongue out at him. 

“Please don’t tell Mello or Matt” Near whispered “That was supposed to be a private nickname, Sayu”

Sayu brazenly shrugged her shoulders and ruffled Near's fluffy white hair “You love it really” 

Light was overjoyed to find out Sayu was planning on studying as a guest student at Wammy's house, and his bold little sister had already asked Watari who had agreed. 

‘Today is just full of good news... That kind of makes me nervous, there's always bad with good' L smiled at his little sister as she chirped on about the nursing studies she planned on doing at Wammy’s and he knew the girl would advance far faster at Wammy's House than she would in any other educational institution in either Britain or Japan.

Finally, finally Sachiko and Souichiro came to announce it was time to cut the cake. L practically dragged Light into the pavilion.  
L stopped short when he noticed how waxy and sickly Watari looked. He was leaning against a pillar looking every inch his usual dignified self but L just knew there was something wrong. He could see it in the yellow-white waxiness of his skin and how the man appeared to be dabbing at sweat beading on his forehead. 

“Watari, Watari, what’s wrong?” L asked, rushing over to him at once, all thoughts of cake forgotten as concern gripped him. 

Light peered at Watari and noticed the hardy old man really didn’t well at all. 

Watari offered L a strained smile and shook his head “It’s nothing, Dear, I just seemed to have a funny turn, I feel better already”

L gazed at Watari critically. A funny turn his ass. Watari was hardly ever sick and in the fifteen plus years L had known the man he'd never had so much as a cold. 

“Watari, please go and see the Dr” L insisted quietly “I don’t like the colour of your face, it's waxy”

“lm sure it's nothing to worry about, and I certainly do not want to miss your big day-“  
L looked to Light for assistance. Surely his Silver tongued husband would make the stubborn old man see sense? 

“Watari, L is right. You don’t look well at all, and for your sake as well as ours please go and visit the Dr. You can come back to the reception later, but please just go and get yourself checked out” Light played his trump card and nodded his father over “Dad will escort you, just in case you have another funny turn”

Souichiro immediately turned to Watari and offered his arm “You aren’t looking so grand, old friend, let’s get you to the Dr and then we can come back later”

Watari sighed and nodded his head, accepting the fact his stubbornness was no match for Souichiro Yagami and L's obvious concern. He would never forgive himself if he inadvertently ruined L's big day. 

L smiled in relief as Watari and Souichiro slowly made their way back to the manor house.  
“Thank you, Light” L sighed “I was starting to think he wasn’t going to go”

Light squeezed L's hand in support and led him into the pavilion where the guests were seated and waiting for them. L looked around nervously as he spotted their seats at the top table. Right in front of everyone. 

“Relax” Light soothed “They're just our friends and family”

L swallowed and tried to relax, even if the smile he gave the younger students as they passed their table was a little strained.

“Ellie! Bright! You both look so pretty!” Ann squealed, her wide eyes gazing up at them in adoration. 

“Thank you, Ann, you look very pretty too” Light smiled at the little girl charmingly “We need to go and cut the cake now, see you later”

The children whispered excitedly at the mention of cake and waved them on their way to the top table. 

“Light, I am so nervous” L admitted “Are you sure it will be okay if I don’t make a speech?”

“Absolutely. We both know I can talk enough for the both of us” Light gave L a self-depreciating grin “All you need to do is sit down and enjoy your cake”

L nodded and slid into his seat. Light remained standing and clicked his glass with a spoon to get everyone’s attention. L tried not to squirm as all eyes focused on their table expectantly. 

“I just want to thank you, well we want to thank you for joining us on our special day. It really wouldn’t have been so wonderful without you. As you all know L isn’t fond of making public speeches so he's let me hog the limelight and speak for him as well”

L rolled his eyes slightly and took a sip of champagne, uncaring if it appeared rude to do so before the toast. He was nervous, hot and worried about Watari. 

“When I first met L... Well, we didn’t meet under the best of circumstances “

Mello, Matt and Near all sniggered at the words. L and Light really couldn’t have met under worse circumstances, truth be told, but Light seemed to have a way of smoothing that over as he talked about how he and L began to realize their feelings for each other. His speech made his audience laugh, sigh and giggle as he relayed various pranks and anecdotes. 

L managed to laugh a few times as well, his nerves dissipating as Light masterfully entranced his audience, but then Light turned to him and L felt his face grow hot.  
‘Oh No'

“L, I want you to know how happy I am that you are mine and how privileged I feel now that I am yours. I promise to spend the rest of my life making you happy, picking up after you and bribing you with sweets”

Loud laughter. 

“And I also promise to appreciate you everyday, look after you, adore you and worship you. You are the very centre of my world. In short: I love you, L Yagami-Lawliet and I could not imagine life without you. I propose a toast to my amazing husband, to L!”

“To L!”

L smiled and lifted his glass as he muttered “To me” and downed it in one. 

“And to Light, my wonderful son who I am so very, very proud of” Sachiko toasted and then everyone drank a toast to Light. 

L drummed his fingers against his knee cap as he discreetly checked his phone for the time. Watari and Souichiro had been gone for nearly an hour, and a sickly feeling of unease swirled in his belly. 

L jerked his head slightly to the right and Matt and Mello appeared at his side. 

“Guys, can you do me a big favour and go to the hospital wing? Watari had a funny turn earlier and he's still in there”

Mello necked the rest of his vodka and grabbed Matt's hand “Were on it. We will be back as soon as we can with news” 

L smiled gratefully as his brothers promptly vanished into the crowd.  
“L, ready for the cake?” 

L forced a bright smile (because Light really did just look so fucking handsome standing there) and stood up. Light led him to a beautifully decorated table that groaned under the weight of not one but two giant cakes under sheets. 

“Oh wow” L sighed, tearing up a little as he imagined all the delicious cake under those sheets. Light nodded his head at the photographer and the man clicked several photos of L gazing up adoringly at the cake. 

“Ready?” Light teased. 

“I’ve been ready since five am this morning” L replied. 

The carters whipped off the sheets and L's mouth dropped open in shock. The cakes were spectacular, decorated with thousands of intricate white, black and purple roses. The slightly smaller cake was decorated with L's Gothic moniker as well as the sugared roses. 

“For your own safety I would advise no one touches the cake on the left” Light smirked as people gasped over the gigantic cakes. 

“That cake is mine? As in just for me?” L breathed, eyes shining as he stared at the vast amount of sugary goodness in front of him.

“Yes, Babe, I know you would have sulked having to share your cake with the guests, so I decided I would get you your own. Let's cut the main cake and I will have the caterers take yours away”

L nodded “Probably a good idea” they both knew he would throw a fit if someone so much as touched his special cake from Light. 

They cut the cake together and smiled for the camera, but all the while L found himself scanning the crowd for his brothers. When he spotted them he knew it was bad news by the looks on their faces. 

“L?” Light frowned when L abruptly left his side and rushed towards Matt and Mello. His frown deepened as he saw them whispering quietly together. He saw the look of absolute terror drain the happy flush from L's face.

“Mum, I’m going to have to leave the guests in your hands” Light murmured into his mother's ear “Somethings happened”

Sachiko glanced at L and nodded her head. L looked sick with worry. 

“It must be Watari. Don’t worry about things here, go to your husband, Light”

Light squeezed his mum's arm in gratitude and hurried towards L and the trio. Near had excused himself from Sayu and like wolf cubs they had assembled in a pack around L. 

“Light, it's Watari...” L's eyes were shimmering with tears “He’s had a heart attack...”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

L ignored the nurses and barged into Watari's room, Light and the Trio at his side. 

“Don’t you dare tell me to wait outside” L spat at a still protesting nurse “Get the Dr to me at once” he snapped before he slammed the door in her stunned face. 

“L...” Light grimaced, shooting the nurse an apologetic smile through the glass panel of the door. L ignored him and knelt by Watari's side. 

“Watari?” he whispered, gently picking up one withered hand and holding it in his own. Watari did not so much as stir, his face remaining lax and unmoving. 

L swallowed back a sob and busied himself with checking Watari's vitals. When he was satisfied Watari was in a stable condition he forced himself to stare at the space above Watari's head. What he saw made him burst into tears. From 13 years Watari's life span had shrank to just 10.

“L? What is it, love?” Light asked, concerned as L continued to stare at a point above Watari's head. 

Just like... 

Light stared at L as he suddenly realised what L was doing. L was reading Watari's lifespan. L had the Shinigami eyes. And L had never even told him. 

“L” Light struggled to keep his voice calm “You've got the eyes, haven’t you?”

L swallowed visibly as he avoided Light's eyes. Light grabbed L's shoulder and shook him slightly. 

“Hey!” Matt was between them in an instant, fiery green eyes glaring up at Light “Whatever is going on can wait. We need to know what's going on with Watari”  
L brushed past Light and returned to Watari's side. 

“Watari will live. He has another ten years left to him. I... I can see his lifespan” L licked his dry lips nervously before he continued “I have had the Shinigami eyes for 8 months now... Ryuk gifted them to me”

“Gifted them? What about the whole half of your lifespan shit?” Mello asked in a voice soft with awe. L had the motherfucking Shinigami Eyes and he hadn’t even told anyone! 

“I did not need to make that trade with him. Ryuk gave them to me to enable me to capture and convict Kira. The only thing he wanted in return was for me to possess his Death Note so he wouldn’t have to return to the Shinigami Realm”

“And you never thought to tell me” Light grit out, his jaw clenching in irritation “L, have you ever been completely truthful with me? Ever?”

L opened his mouth to reply but found he had no words. Of course he had never been completely honest with Light, how could he be? 

“That's enough” Matt intervened once again as the Dr entered the room “Let’s just focus on Watari for a moment, okay?”

Light shook his head and excused himself from the room. He needed the space to think about the bombshell that had just dropped, and L didn’t even spare him a glance as he began interrogating the Dr as to Watari's health. 

‘Why do I feel as if this is only the tip of the iceberg, L? Will I ever truly know you, or have I married someone who will always be a stranger to me?’  
Light slipped away from the hospital wing and headed back down to the wedding reception. He needed his mother. 

It was a testament to Light's acting skills that he managed to hold it together that afternoon.  
L and the Trio arrived after two hours and apologetically informed the crowd the reason for their departure. 

It was nearly time for the first dance and dusk was hanging in the air. The hundreds of candles had been lit and a soft ambiance filled the lavender scented air of the pavilion. 

L swallowed nervously as he walked to Light and pulled him aside. 

“Light, can we please just try and enjoy the rest of the wedding. I will tell you everything tomorrow, I just need tonight... I need tonight” L hung his head and looked so terribly heartbroken Light couldn’t help but pull him into his arms.

“We can try, Love, but I will hold you to that. We are married now. I want no more secrets between us”

L nodded his head against Light’s chest in agreement. He just hoped the person Light had now become could accept the truth... 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, please put your hands together for Mr and Mr Yagami-Lawliet as they share their first dance”

“Light! Promise me no matter what I tell you tomorrow you won’t leave me”

Light looked down at L's fingers curled round his sleeve. 

“I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to, L. I meant what I said, you are the centre of my world”  
L took a deep breath and slipped his hand in Light's. They walked to the centre of the dancefloor and Light smiled at L's nervousness as the light's dimmed. 

“it’s okay, just hold onto me and copy what I do”  
I do that most days” L uttered nervously as the music began to play. L rested his head on Light’s shoulder as he followed his lead. He committed everything to memory, the feeling of Light's suit jacket against his cheek, the heady scent of lavender and the flickering candlelight as their song played:

 

You tell all the boys no  
Makes you feel good yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away oh no  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a voice say please don't hurt me  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you…

“Goodness, what a beautiful song” Misa cried, her mascara running in lines down her face as she watched L and Light's first dance “it fits them so well! Ryuuga, Baby, go and get me some more cake, I need it!” Misa ordered between sobs. Ryuuga left Misa in Sayu's care and hurried to grab some cake. 

Long after the song had ended L had remained in Light's arms. He was crying and he didn’t want everyone to see that. Light rubbed soothing circles on his back, knowing L was crying for many different reasons. He was happy, sad, scared and emotional all at once. He understood because he was feeling much the same way. 

“We can mill around for a few hours then disappear if you want” Light whispered into L's ear “Go and check on Watari?”

L shook his head against Light’s chest. Watari was in the best possible place and them being at his bedside wouldn’t make him wake any faster. Watari needed to rest, and they needed to enjoy their wedding night, and L planned on enjoying every moment of it. 

He snagged a glass of champagne and sipped at it, hoping it would give him the courage he needed to get through the rest of the reception... 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the drink flowed and the guests danced the night away, L and Light finally had the perfect opportunity to slip away for some time alone together. The day had been bittersweet for the both of them, but after two weeks of celibacy they were desperate to have each other. 

“I swear, L, I am going to fuck you two ways from Tuesday” Light growled into L's ear as he shoved him non-to-gently against a tree a little away from the guests. They hadn’t been able to get too far, but the illusion of privacy was enough for them. The reception had picked up after the news was announced Watari had woken up and appeared to be doing well. Watari, the sweet old man, had even insisted on webcamming with L and Light and they had willingly had their ‘first’ dance again for his benefit. There hadn’t been a dry eye in the house as all the Wammy's Orphans shouted out their love and best wishes to Watari at the end of the dance. 

“God, yes” L groaned “Right here, right now works for me”

Light husked a laugh against L's neck as he continued to grind their groins together “I have... a surprise for you actually” he panted as L hooked a leg around him and arched into his thrusts wantonly. 

“Does this surprise involve your dick?” L giggled “I hope it does”

Light bit L's neck gently in rebuke to his cheeky husband “In a way, yes. I’ve organised a special place for us to consummate the marriage”  
“Where?”

Light smirked and held a finger to his lips “It’s a secret, so you are going to have to close your eyes and follow me. I guarantee where we are going we won’t be disturbed”

L closed his eyes and held Light's hand as Light slipped away into the darkened orchards and away from the laughter, lights and music of the party. L just knew Sachiko must have a hand in this surprise because she didn’t appear the least surprised when Light wished her a good night and pulled L into the darkness. 

The cool night breeze made them both shiver but they were too excited to care about such things.  
L had to fight the urge to open his eyes when Light bid him to climb up.

“Climb?” L repeated in surprise as Light guided his hands and feet onto a wooden ladder. “No way! Ryuk's treehouse?”

Light sighed “Damn it, might as well open your eyes then”

L did and turned to Light with a bemused expression. 

“Why exactly are we going to fuck in a treehouse?”

“Get in and see for yourself” Light landed a gentle swat on L's ass to get him moving. It was probably the sex deprivation but a tingle shot up L's spine at the touch. 

He climbed up the ladder and stared around him in utter shock. 

Somehow Light had not only managed to persuade Ryuk to give up his beloved treehouse for the night, but he had also decorated it beautifully. In place of Ryuk's bone collection cabinet stood a carved white table, laden with champagne in ice buckets, candy, cake and water. The floor was covered in thick shaggy rugs, all In vibrant jewel colours. Pillows were dotted around, as where scented candles that added to the cosy, intimate setting. L grinned when he saw Light had even brought Pocky and Ellie along. The stuffed toys were sat in a corner. Pocky and Ellie both had vials of oil tucked into their arms... 

“Oh, Light” L whispered, unable to stop the tears from falling as he saw the log burner crackling in the corner. He could hardly believe they were standing in Ryuk's treehouse. 

“Do you like it?”

“I love it” L breathed “It’s almost like we're in a yurt”

“That's what I was going for, but then I thought we might have drunk party guests stumbling in on us. Ryuk's promised to prevent anyone from getting close to the treehouse so we will have complete privacy” Light whispered the last bit sensually “And I plan on enjoying my new husband all night long”

“Hence the snacks?” L quipped, already scooping a finger full of cream into his mouth. He sucked the cream of his finger slowly, dark eyes fixed on Light seductively. 

“We are going to need the energy” Light whispered, his eyes glued to the sight of L's wicked tongue curling around his finger. 

“Uh” Light moaned, his erection clearly visible through his suit pants as he watched L practically fellate his finger teasingly. When L let out a loud moan around it Light snapped and grabbed him. 

“Clothes off, Yagami-Lawliet” Light ordered, a lustful gleam in his eyes. 

L didn’t need telling twice. He stripped in front of his husband, a bright brush staining his cheeks as he stood before him naked.

“Why are you blushing?” Light asked softly as he stripped himself “You look beautiful”

L laughed and Light detected the nervousness in it “Truthfully, Light? I’m really... Nervous about this. I know that sounds stupid considering all the times we’ve been together but... you’re my husband now. It's all different”

Light stopped his automatic urge to fold their clothes and kicked his boxers away. He opened his arms to L and breathed in the scent of him.  
“I feel that way too” Light admitted into L's shoulder “Feels like the first time, doesn’t it?”

L shivered as Light's fingers trailed softly over his back. The tension between them was thick enough to be cut with a knife. When Light cupped L's ass in his hands L shuddered and surged to capture Light’s lips in a kiss. Light moaned around the tongue in his mouth and squeezed L's ass roughly. 

Everything seemed to fade away until the whole world consisted of nothing but their mouths, hands and bodies. Light lay back on the rugs and pulled L on top of him, never breaking the desperate kiss as their hands skimmed over one another. 

“Light, I really want you inside me” L whispered hotly into Light's ear. Light shuddered at the words and his fingernails dug into the flesh of L's ass. 

“You will, Babe, I can’t wait to be inside you. But we have all night, and I plan on enjoying each and every inch of you before that”

L smiled into Light's neck “You mean you plan on torturing me all night when all I want right now is your cock?”

Light landed a sharp smack against L's ass and L yelped as heat flashed through him.  
“Patience” Light reminded “I want to give you a massage first. I’ve felt the tension in your back and shoulders all day. I want you fully flexible and pain free for later on, L. Trust me, you will enjoy this”

Light guided L onto his belly and reached for the first vial of oil that was held in Pocky's paws.  
As he popped the cap a heady scent of musk, amber and sandalwood permeated the air.  
“Mmm, that smells nice” L sighed “Oooh”  
Light grinned as he drizzled the expensive oil over L's shoulders.  
“That feels good” L breathed, his entire body going lax as Light began to smooth the oil into his shoulders. 

“it’s going to get so much better” Light promised “The second bottle of oil is said to enhance sexual pleasure. Can you guess where I am going to use that one?”

L whimpered and ground his hard cock into the soft fabric beneath him. He didn’t even care he was weeping precome like a horny teenager.  
Light smiled and worked his way lower from L's shoulders to his flanks. His cock throbbed against his belly, but Light paid it no attention. He knew they would both be more than satisfied by the time the dawn came, and he really did want those knots out of L's back. 

“Aaaah, that's wonderful” L gasped as Light pressed against the small of his back with sure strokes. 

“So much tension” Light muttered, digging a little deeper and smiling when L let out another pleased sigh. 

“Most of it's sexual tension” L gasped into the pillows “I hope your as good as getting rid of that tension as you are with my back”

“I’d say I’m even better” Light purred. He drizzled the last of the oil over the mounds of L's ass. He massaged into into the skin and L's hips bucked up at the sensation. 

“Time to get you loose and ready for me” Light decided. L's arm shot out and he grabbed the second vial of oil. Light laughed at the urgency and accepted the vial from L. 

He popped the top off and the scent of peppermint wanted up to his nose. This oil was supposed to enhance sexual pleasure and whether that was true or not Light didn’t know (he'd ordered this especially for their wedding night on a whim months ago) but it certainly smelled delicious. 

He drizzled a little into his palm and warmed it before coating his fingers with it. 

“Spread those legs, Beautiful” Light whispered. L spread his legs without hesitation and cried out softly as Light traced his rim with one oil-slick finger. 

“Oh, god, yes, I want it” L lifted his hips in duplication “Please?”

“Shh” Light soothed as he pressed the first finger inside that welcoming heat. He felt L's walls clench around him but his finger was pulled inside all the same. 

“Aahh! More!” L yelped, completely ignoring Light's soothing as he felt that finger fill up the empty space inside him. It had been two weeks and he was beyond breaking point now.  
Light took pity on him and pressed the second finger inside. This caused L to utter a string of curses as his hips surged up to pull those fingers in deeper. 

Light had no choice but to relieve himself with a few quick strokes, his cock was nearly purple with need and it was getting harder to ignore.  
Perhaps a little hurriedly he pressed in his third finger and L cried out loudly as they speared in and out of him, making space for the cock he wanted so desperately inside him. 

“I’m ready! For fuck's sake just fucking fuck me!” L sobbed, tears of frustration, pleasure and desperation trailing down his face. 

Light pressed all three fingers inside deeply and found that sweet spot deep inside him. L sobbed as he felt the sweet tang of pleasure rush up from the base of his spine and into his brain with each sweep of Light's fingers. 

Perhaps Light was just as badly affected as he was, because he ceased his teasing and gently pulled his fingers out. L's hole twitched hungrily as they left and L let out another low moan of need. 

“I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you hard, L” Light warned. He poured some of the oil onto his twitching dick and slicked it up. He guided L onto his hands and knees, spreading his ass cheeks and lining himself up, ready to sink into the sheath that was so fucking perfect for him. Made for him. 

“Less talk, more action” L snapped sassily. Light smacked his ass in admonishment and surged inside in one fluid stroke. 

L cried out at the intense feeling of being filled so quickly. His entire body reeled and his eyes rolled back in his head as sensation shot through him. 

“Ah, yes, fuck, I’ve missed this” Light panted, hips jerking in little thrusts as he gripped L's hips to keep him steady. 

“Ugh, your cock! God, I need it! Shit, fuck me Light!” L was nearly screaming with need, his cock hanging heavily between his legs and his entire body rocking in response to Light's quick pumps in and out of his body. 

“Fuck, I’m close” Light warned “You’re sucking me in, L, fuck you are so perfect!”

L groaned at the praise before he gestured for Light to stop. 

“I want to see your face” L panted in explanation as Light pulled out “I need to see your face” 

“You beautiful thing” Light whispered before he pushed L back to the floor, on his back this time, and took a moment to catch his breath as L wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Fuck me, Light. Come in me. I want to look in your eyes when you do” L whispered, suddenly tender as he stroked Light's cheek with his fingers. 

Light thrusted back inside and both gasped at the jolt that ran through them. Their bodies were made for this. Nothing had ever felt more right as they took and were taken, mouths feasting on each others. 

Heat pooled in Light’s belly and he could feel his balls tightening in preparation. It had been two weeks since he'd last come, so he was pretty sure he was going to come gallons. 

The dirty thought sent a thrill through him so he growled it into L's ear. L's response was a keening moan and a tightening of his ass around Light's frantically lunging cock. 

“Do it! God, I want to feel it. Fuck me, Light, Fuck! I’m coming! Ah! There! There! Oh my god, yes! Yes!”

Light grinned down at his very vocal lover as he slammed into his prostate over and over. L's hand was skimming up and down over his straining cock and the veins on his neck stood out sharply as he whined and moaned. Light just had time to admire L's straining body before the tension shattered and he yelled in completion, come spurting out of his cock as he came all over their heaving chests. 

“Oh god, oh god” L moaned weakly, his cock shooting out jet after jet of thick come. He gritted his teeth against the sheer pleasure of it. He could feel Light's come sloshing around inside him. Some was even trickling down to his balls as Light fucked into him. 

“Fuck! Jesus! Fuck” Light cried sharply as the last pangs of the most intense orgasm of his life shuddered through him. 

L gulped for air, his come-covered chest heaving as he shivered. Every muscle and nerve in his body tingled and he felt so warm and relaxed it was like he was suddenly boneless. His cock and ass *pulsed* in satisfaction and he had never felt so thoroughly fucked before. 

“That was... That was worth it” Light panted as he struggled for breath. 

“God Damn” L moaned “That was worth every single second of it” 

“Mmm” Light rested his head against L's chest (completley unconcerned about the come) and met his lips in a sweet kiss. 

“Let's rest for a few moments and have some cake and champagne” Light whispered against L's lips “It’s going to be a long night”

L shuddered at the words and squeezed his ass around Light's cock in response. 

“Ooh, L” Light groaned, feeling his spent cock twitch inside it's snug sheath “Don't start what you can’t finish”

L smirked at him and squeezed again, harder this time. He was triumphant as he felt Light's softening cock twitch inside him.  
“I can handle whatever you’ve got” L purred “But first, cake”

Light groaned into L's chest and regretfully pulled out of his body. He smiled as he saw L's dark eyes follow the lines of his body as he walked over to the table and poured them some champagne and picked up a platter of cake.  
They settled down, naked and entirely comfortable, and toasted to their happiness.  
L smiled as Light insisted on feeding him his cake, placing forkful after forkful into L's smiling mouth. 

By the time L had finished two slices of cake and his champagne they were both ready to get back to the more important things, like fucking each others brains out... 

They passed the night engaging in as much sex as possible and when the dawn chorus began both ended up in exhausted sprawls across the champagne and come stained rugs. 

Ryuk peeked inside his once beautiful home to check on them and went white as a sheet at the sheer debauchery on display. 

He squawked in shock and nearly fell off the ladder. It was quite chilly (not that such things bothered him) so the Shinigami averted his eyes from the naked skin on display and restocked the log burner. 

There. He’d done his job and ensured L and Ligjt had a wedding night neither would ever forget. He’d made sure they would stay warm for the reminder of the night. Surely that entitled him to finish off the rest of the cider kegs? 

Ryuk flew off happily, deciding more cider would be just the thing to help soothe the horror he felt.  
Unaware of their visitor, L blindly fumbled his way towards Light and curled up against him. He was too tired to realize it was dawn and promptly fell asleep again. Light's arm wrapped around his waist automatically and through a mind hazy with sleep, champagne and sex, L dared to hope that things would be okay in the morning...

******************

The next morning, L told Light about his past as Kira. 

Understandably, Light was devastated. L felt his heart break as Light broke down into sobs. 

"I'm so sorry, my love" L whispered and stroked his hair, "You aren't that person anymore, Light. You are my knight and my husband and I swear that together we will work through this"

Light wiped his eyes and slowly reached for his husband. 

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes. I always will" L nuzzled their noses together, "Ball and chain for life, Light. There are no more secrets between us now. I want my Knight forever"

Light smiled rearfully and returned the sweet gesture as he rubbed his nose with L's. Wasn't that called an Eskimo kiss or something? He felt so conflicted with happiness, shock and sadness all at the same time. 

He had once been a monster, but now he was L's Knight. 

He was married and they had their whole lives ahead of them. 

"L, I am sorry for what I was and what I did" Light whispered softly, "Do you promise to help me..." Light sighed. He had no idea how he would accept his past but he knew he could with L by his side. 

"Always, Light. I will always be here for you" L soothed, carding his fingers through Light's hair gently. 

"Always?" Light couldn't help but ask, hope sparking inside him as he looked into his husband's beautiful dark eyes. 

"Always" L repeated firmly. He leaned in for a kiss and Light smiled at the salty taste of tears and catharsis that coloured it. He was glad L had told him. He didn't want to start his married life with such a secret between them and in time he knew he would find peace and acceptance. 

How could he not with L beside him? 

"Shall we go downstairs for the wedding breakfast or do you need more time?" L asked gently. 

Light surprised him by pulling him up and wrapping his arm around his waist. Although his eyes were faintly red with tears there was also a determined gleam in them. L melted at the sight of it. 

"Let's go, Mr Yagami-Lawliet"

They smiled at each other and together they walked out of the room to face their first day as husbands...

'The first day of the rest of our lives' L thought as they entered the great hall. Cheers and streamers exploded all around as L and Light stood, handclasped, in front of their family and friends. 

"Three cheers for Mr and Mr Yagami Lawliet!" A pale faced, but smiling Watari announced. 

"Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip horray!"

The couple beamed at each other and both knew that everything would be just fine.

"I'm gonna love you forever, L" Light whispered into his blushing husband's ear. 

"I will too, Mr Yagami-Lawliet. Always"


	30. Authors Note *Please read, this is important!*

This entire series is being added to, edited and an epilogue is underway. The last chapter will be super fluffy and will take place six months after L and Light got married. Seriously, it's so cute and sweet it might make your teeth fall out! 😉

After much deliberation and feedback from readers I have decided to delete the second and third parts and focus entirely on MY vision for ABCDeathnote. The thing is, I just let the story go and it became something that had less and less of MY style in it. It became dark, twisted and a thousand miles away from what I had set out to do. I suppose I stuck at it because I felt invested in it and (wrongly) assumed my co-author was a good friend.

To the few who liked the second and third parts, I am sorry, but I just felt like the story was no longer my own and I feel like this story deserves more than that. I wanted to start afresh and cut all ties with the former co-author who worked on the second and third parts. I did *try* and continue them, but it just didn't feel right, and as a writer I simply couldn't write what I wasn't feeling.I believe part of being a good writer is being able to take on board feedback, reflect on your work and cut your loses when necessary. So that is what I have done. 

I hope you stick around and enjoy the re-write and who knows, maybe I will write a sequel? Let me know what you think!

ALS x


	31. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up six months after the wedding. Light is undergoing therapy and L yearns for the pitter patter of tiny feet (paws)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of fluff has returned! 😂

Summer was in full force and Light was stretched out on the lawn of Wammy's House. All around him he could hear laughter and music as the children celebrated the Midsummer festival. 

L, who was not quite the sun worshiper he was, was sat under the shade of a large oak tree with Sayu and Near. 

'Those two are inseparable' Light thought with a smile as he watched his sister and her boyfriend sitting quietly holding hands. It was rather cute, and he honestly couldn't have picked a nicer boyfriend for her. 

Light lay back as he let his mind drift. He mulled over the last six months. Since their wedding their lives had been awash with momentous and important moments. In fact, Light's life had never been so busy! Watari had recovered from his heart attack and had been given a clean bill of health, Misa had married Ryuuga, he and L had gone on honeymoon to Hawaii and now things were finally settling down again. He and L had settled into married life and had set up home in cute cottage by the stream and Light could honestly say he'd never been happier, even with the knowledge of who he was and what he had done. 

His therapy was going well and with each passing day (as well as L's constant reassurance) he was learning to deal with his past. 

'I was Kira. I've killed so many people but… L told me the Death Note corrupts and I have to believe not all of my actions were my own. There is no way I could have been so callous! Plotting to use Misa to kill L?' The thought alone was enough to turn his stomach. 'And while I can never forgive myself for what I've done, even if L did say I started with 'good intentions'… I am beginning to see I can move past it. He risked his life, his career and everything he has worked for to keep me safe. I owe everything to him. I love him and I know he loves me. We have a future to look forward to together…'

Light toyed with a blade of grass as he stared at his husband, lost deep in thought. L was reading a book and he looked so peaceful and content it melted his heart. 

L noticed Light's eyes on him and looked up from his book. He smiled sweetly at his husband and called him over. Deciding a reprieve from the sun was probably a good idea, L walked over to him and sat by his side. He leaned his back against the cool bark and smiled when he felt L's hand reach for then enclasp his own. 

"What were you thinking about, Babe? You seemed miles away" L slowly stroked his thumb across the back of his hand. He suspected he knew exactly what Light had been thinking about, even though he hoped he was wrong. Light had good days and bad. Some days he was so riddled with guilt he could scarcely hold himself together, other days it was like he had never even been Kira. 

"Just… well, everything really" Light squeezed L's hand back, "Thinking over the last six months" he expanded, noting the concern in his husband's lovely eyes. He didn't want L worrying about him. He *was* making progress with his therapist and he didn't want L to be upset. God knows he'd hurt his darling enough… 

"Sure has been busy" Sayu, who was sprawled out on the grass and making a daisy chain, yawned. 

"Indeed, Little sister" L smiled at her, deciding he would talk to Light later. "You've done extremely well in your nursing studies, Sayu-Chan, I hope to see as much dedication next term as well, Nurse to be" 

"I will, Rue!" Sayu chirped, her eyes shining with determination. "I promised you I was going to become your nurse and I *will!*"

"I don't doubt it" L assured her, "You're doing very well settling in, Sayu-Chan, I understand what a big change it is to move from Japan to England"

"Yeah well, mum and dad will be coming to visit soon" Sayu's little voice wavered and L and Light shared a meaningful look. Sayu had chosen to stay on and study at Wammy's and while it had been a brave and practical choice on her part, she was still only 17. Of course she missed her parents. Light emphasized with her, for he had felt much the same way when he first arrived at Wammy's.

L was approaching 23 while he had turned 22 a few months ago. Light marvelled at how fast the time had gone. He and L had been together for nearly 3 years already! A lot had changed since he was 20 and missing home in England, that was for sure... 

'And married' Light smiled goofily at the thought. 'Married for six months. Oh god, I love him so much. Look at his nose! It's all pointy and cute! I need to tell him how much I love his nose more often'

"Light is thinking sappy thoughts about L" Near commented as he pointed at Light's blissful smile, "He always gets a blank, happy look on his face when he does"

"He does!" Sayu leaned over and pinched her brothers cheek, snapping him out of his daydreams. 

"Cut it out, you brat!" Light snapped, shifting away from his sister in irritation. Admittedly his thoughts had taken a more lustful turn and he was just thinking back to this morning when L had climbed on top of him and given him the ride of his life. L had been so hot as he rode his cock and made him scream-

L leaned forward and snapped his fingers in his face. He grinned at him, knowing Light's vacant expression and glassy eyes meant he was probably having some naughty thoughts. 

"Oh fine" Light huffed. He settled back against the tree and cuddled up to L. L said nothing but tightened his hold on his hand. 

'You will get there, Light, and I will be beside you every step of the way' L thought as Light clung onto him. Light wasn't quite the same happy, innocent young man he had fallen in love with, but then how could he be? L watched as a shadow fell over his face and decided to keep his own secret safely locked inside him. He still hadn't told Light about his childhood abuse and though he had intended to, he just felt it wasn't the time. Light had too much pain of his own to work through and L was loathe to add to it. 

He had his Okasan visiting soon. Perhaps he would talk to her again? 

Sayu was an astute girl and sensed the sadness in the air. She glanced from L to Light, hands clasped as if they were each others anchor, and beamed at them. 

"Guys! Stop mopping! It's a beautiful day and the summer festival! Let's go on some rides!"

"Sure" L climbed to his feet and smirked down at Light. "Care for a ride on the ferris wheel?"

'Brat! I'd care for a ride on *you* and you damn well know it!' Light grinned and grabbed onto L's hand. L hauled him to his feet and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"I love you, Light and I am so very proud of you" L whispered, eyes shining with happiness. "Whenever you are feeling sad or unworthy of my love please just remember that you are my *knight*"

Light smiled, his turbulent mind soothed by his husband's words and his unconditional love and faith in him. 

That's right, he was L's knight and together there was nothing they couldn't accomplish or break through. And that included his past. 

********************

Later that week, Light asked L to sit in on one of his therapy sessions. L was delighted and readily agreed. He had been hoping Light might want him to attend but had refrained from asking because he didn't want to intrude. Watari had counselled patience and predicted (correctly, as always) Light would ask him when he was ready. Finally it seemed Light was beginning to open up and find a sense of acceptance. 

The therapist Light saw was a man who, for lack of a better description, looked like a mole. His name was Professor Henderson, and he was a short, diminutive figure. Half blind, constantly squinting and with the most unfortunate looking nose L had ever seen, the man had certainly not been blessed in the looks department. Not that it mattered, what he lacked in looks he more than compensated for in his uncanny ability to peer inside one's soul and dissect the mind. He was brilliant and one of Watari's closest friends. What L hadn't told Light (yet) was that the Professor was the one who had brought him through some of the bleakest periods of his short life. It was the Professor who had helped him to accept that he had been abused as a child. Without his help L knew he would probably still be smothered under years of repressed memories and pain. 

"Thanks for coming with me, Babe" Light shot his husband a warm smile, "I'm glad you're here"

L held Light's hand and knocked on the door of Henderson's office. "I am *always* going to be here for you, Light" he soothed. The door opened and both young men dipped their heads at the diminutive professor. They shared an uneasy glance as he lifted his cane and smashed it to the ground in annoyance. L's eyes widened and he did his best to smother his giggle or amusement. Master Yoda! That was who the professor reminded him off!

"You are late!" He squeaked. That was another thing about him, L thought as he tried to hide his smirk, for some reason or other he always sounded like he'd sucked the hellium out of a balloon! 

"Our apologies" L smiled blandly, "We were distracted admiring your… geraniums outside"

Light snorted and just about hid it by pretending to cough. They hadn't even glanced at the potted plants on either side of the Professor's door. 

"Sure you were" Henderson rolled his eyes and opened the door for them, "If you are going to lie to me, L Lawliet, then at least try for something more convincing!"

Another smash of the cane against the floor. 

'Alright, calm down, Yoda' L thought, his cheeks aching with the effort of holding back a grin. 

"Right. Sorry" L blushed and pulled Light into the room with him. He'd never once been able to lie to the wise old man and get away with it. 

Light settled down on the couch and L pulled up a chair to sit next to him. L decided he would stay quiet and maybe just hold his husband's hand. This was Light's space and he didn't want to butt in too much. 

The professor eased himself into his padded armchair and flipped open Light's casenotes. 

"How are you feeling today, Kira?"

L's eyes widened in shock but Light simply let out a sigh. That was another thing about Henderson, he was a total jerk! 

"I'm not Kira, Professor. I get what you are trying to do and I accept that yes, I *was* him. I'm not trying to brush past that anymore but I am not willing to answer to that name now. I am Light-Yagami Lawliet. *Not* Kira"

The professor's eyes gleamed and he scribbled down a few notes. L detected he was pleased about Light's declaration. 

"How are you feeling today, Light Yagami-Lawliet?" He asked again, in a much softer tone. 

Light smiled radiantly and L reached for his hand. L held his silence as Light and the Professor spoke. By the end of the session he felt completely confident in his husband's chances of finding acceptance and reconciliation. 

His Light was a fighter, after all. 

After the therapy session L decided some down time was in order. They returned to their cottage and snuggled on the sofa for a while, just enjoying being close to one another. A soft, rose-scented breeze was drifting in through the open patio doors and L sighed in contentment. Light smiled and pressed a kiss to his hair. 

"Baby, you going to sleep?" Light laughed when L nuzzled into him. 

"... No" L's voice was muffled but Light could detect the sleepiness in it nonetheless. "We should do something today. The boys are holding the fort and even Ryuk isn't hanging around pestering us" L sat up and yawned. Actually wanting and *needing* to sleep was just one of many good things that had happened since he'd married Light. His health was the best it had been in years and Watari was delighted at the change in him. Even the dark bags underneath his eyes were fading! 

Light considered their options as he slowly ran his fingers through L's hair. "How about we go on a date?"

L snorted. "We're married, Light, we can't go on dates anymore... Can we?"

"I beg to differ. Being married doesn't stop us from being able to go on dates, Silly. Now, where do you wanna go?"

L sat up, a big grin on his face. "Well… I did read about an open day down at the local animal shelter I was interested in…"

Light smiled as he automatically translated that to 'Light, I want a pet, let's go get one'

"I mean, it would be fun to hear the pitter patter of little feet" L protested, nibbling on his thumb in that endearing way of his that made Light want to rip his heart out and present it to him on a silver platter. He already knew what their plans were for that afternoon were. They were going to that open day. 

"People usually say that about kids, Babe" Light chuckled. Did L want kids one day? Light felt a warmth spread through him at the thought. 

"Well, I think animals are sort of like kids, or at the very least they're kinda like a practice version" L climbed off the sofa and pulled him to his feet. "We don't have to adopt anything, but it might be fun to have a look. So, can we go?"

Light smiled and reached for his car keys. He had a funny feeling they would soon have a new addition to the family…

'I can't say I'm particularly bothered if we have a pet or not. But… if it makes L smile…'

Light watched as L hurried over to the car and jumped inside. Yes, if it made L happy then they were definitely returning with a pet. 'Sure, we have the fish, but you can't exactly cuddle a fish, can you? I want to see L cuddle a puppy or something. Damn, that would be so fucking cute!' "Light! Come on, let's go!" L yelled through the open window, his impatience and excitment obvious. Light rolled his eyes at his bratty husband and got in the car. 

*********************

"Oh my god. Oh my god, you are so beautiful and precious! Yes you are! Look at you!"

Light turned away from the conversation he was having with a charming German volunteer and turned to his husband. Sounded like his husband had spotted 

L was staring at a small lab cross with starry-eyed longing. Light chuckled as the puppy yelped in excitement and climbed all over L. It seemed L had fallen in love. 

"Please excuse me" Light smiled to the woman before drifting to his husband's side. His heart melted at the sight of the boisterous pup standing up on its stumpy little hindlegs and licking L's face. 

'I've never been much of a dog person but it is rather cute!' Light thought as he stared at L and the puppy. 

"Light, please" L begged, puppy dog eyes fixed on him, "Her name is 'Hope!' How perfect is she? It's meant to be, Light! She's meant to be ours, yes she is!" L returned to stroking the small pup's fluffy golden coat as he cooed at her with babytalk. The puppy jumped up for more licks and Light and the volunteer shared a warm look. Hope was certainly letting her feelings known about who she wanted to adopt her! Light knelt down and soon found himself the recipient of friendly licks and nuzzles to his palm. 

"She loves you" The volunteer giggled, "We've had a lot of interest in her-"

"I want her" L blurted out, "Please? I promise I will look after her and take her for walks and love her" he added as he gazed at her imploringly. He picked Hope up and she nestled into his arms, tongue flopping out as she relaxed. 

"See? She wants to be a Yagami-Lawliet!" L announced smugly. Light and the volunteer rolled their eyes at L's 'reasoning'

"Well, even though she's garnered much interest no one has actually filled in any paperwork yet…" the girl smiled. 

Light reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. 

"Well, Miss, my husband and I would like to fill in that paperwork and make a donation to the shelter as well…" Light oozed charm as he flattered the girl. He knew he had her when her eyes widened at the word 'donation' not many people were willing to put their money where their mouth was but if it meant making L happy he was more than willing to donate whatever it took to persuade the girl to sign Hope over to them. 

L's eyes gleamed as the volunteer flushed with pleasure and quickly passed Light the paperwork. She could tell the young men were kind souls and a donation was more than needed with so many mouths to feed… 

Twenty minutes and £10,000 later, L and Light were the proud owners of little Hope.

The overjoyed volunteer gave them a little pink collar and lead and arranged a home visit for the next day. She pointed out the stalls of animal products and L's eyes lit up at the sight of them. He was going to spoil his princess rotten! He grabbed Light's hand, all but dragging him over to the stalls. Light smiled at the sight of the little pup trotting happily beside L. Had they chosen Hope or had she chosen them? 

The sun was shining brightly and Light felt such a sensation of happiness and peace that for a moment he had to stand still and take it all in. 

"Light! Come on! We have to buy her dog food, and a bed and toys and-"

Light grinned and hurried to catch up to his husband. His excitement was infectious and soon enough he too was cooing over little doggy toys and reading up on the different brands of dog food with avid interest. 

L was like a big kid as he bought as much as he possibly could. It was so cute Light had to hang back a little and just watch him. Until he noticed just how *much* L was actually planning on buying the pampered pooch. 

"She doesn't need that much flea treatment, Baby, she's only 10 weeks old" Light pointed out as L chucked a pile of boxes into his shopping basket. 

L glanced down at his supply and removed *one* box of treatment, giving Light a 'happy now?' Look. 

"Do you really think she needs three beds, Sweetie?" Light asked as L happily continued blowing through a small fortune on one very lucky *spoilt* puppy. 

"Yes. She can have one bed for the office, one for downstairs and one for upstairs, even though she will probably be sleeping with us anyway and-Oh! Look at that! Isn't that a gorgeous sparkly collar and lead? That would look stunning on her. Huh, it comes in pink and purple" L glanced down at Hope. She wagged her tail. "Yes, I think you're right, both it is" he threw both sets into his basket. 

Light sighed and shook his head. 'Well, I tried. He's clearly gone off the deep end and is madly in love with hope' Light thought as L moved onto the dog treats. The dog would be the size of a house judging by how many L was buying! 

Their shopping trip was sadly cut short by a phone call from Watari. A pressing case had been sent and the old man was insisting L and K needed to look over it. They finished up their purchases (Light actually winced when he saw L had spent close to £4,000 on dog stuff) and loaded up the car. 

"Everyone is going to love you" L announced as he plopped Hope down in his lap. "You're going to be the new Wammy's House dog and have all the orphans making a fuss over you just like Bippy did!"

Light softened. Matt and Mello had told him about how devastated L had been when the previous Wammy's House dog had been put down. Watari had been meaning to find another dog to replace Bippy but L's caseload had been so pressing he had never gotten round to it. 

'Well, L, you have your dog now, and I'm sure the students at Wammy's will love her just as much as you do' Light thought warmly as watched L nuzzle his nose into her tummy. 

"Baby…" Light smiled, his eyes soft as he looked at his husband. "You're adorable, do you know that?"

L looked up, a flush creeping across his face. Light grinned and shook his head. Maybe one day when he said that L would believe him but until that day at least he got to enjoy that lovely blush, right? 

**********************

It turned out 'the case' was just an excuse Watari had made up to actually get L to move his ass and come home. The Yagami's had arrived earlier than expected and Watari had wanted to surprise them. 

Both L and Light were overjoyed at the sight of them. They looked a little jet lagged but they easily looked past that. Sachiko smelt like lavender like she always did and L rushed towards her for a hug. 

"Okasan! I've missed you so much!" L mumbled into her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. 

"I've missed you too, Sweetheart" Sachiko smiled as her second son nuzzled into her. Light smiled and patiently waited for the chance to hug his mother. When it came to hugs with Sachiko Yagami he always let L go first for the simple reason having a mothers love was a new and precious thing for his husband. 

Since it was a quiet day (for once) Watari proposed a picnic in the garden. Everyone pitched in and soon the family were laughing and joking together in the sunshine as they caught up on what had happened in each others lives the last six months. 

"Light and I have a surprise" L announced as soon as the conversation dipped. All eyes turned to him. 

"Tch, lemme guess, you're pregnant, hehehe" Ryuk, who was unseen by most of the guests, titterd and rolled around on the grass at his funny joke. 

L discreetly flipped him the bird and climbed to his feet. "Light, can you go and fetch her?"

"Sure" Light caught the twinkle in Watari's eyes. Obviously the old man had already guessed. Hell, he probably already knew what he and L were planning on eating for dinner that night! 

"Oooh, I'm so excited!" Sayu strained to see where Light was headed. Light disappeared into the greenhouse. 

"You preggers, L?" Mello snorted. Ryuk gave him a high five. 

"No. That would require a womb, Mello" L sniffed. 

Everyone turned to look as a small puppy bounded across the grass towards them. 

"Cool! You've got a dog!" Matt grinned as Hope barged across the picnic blanket and began running around in excitement at all the new people she was meeting. 

"Yes, her name is hope and she is the new Wammy's House dog" L announced proudly. 

"Hope" Sachiko smiled and ruffled her ears. "What a lovely name!"

L wrapped his arm around Light's waist and leaned against him while they watched Hope meet her new family. 

"Thank you for letting me have her, Light. I know you aren't overly fussed on dogs" L murmured as he nuzzled Light's nose with his. "How can I show you my gratitude?" He added with a sly smile. 

"Weeelll… how about you put on that kinky nurse uniform and-" Light thought he was being quiet. He wasn't. Sayu squeaked, Sachiko sighed and shook her head and Matt and Mello exchanged shocked glances. 

Light yelped when Watari threw a paper cup at him with a stern look. 

"Right. Sorry, Watari" Light gulped, his ardor cooled as he and L sat on opposite sides of the picnic blanket. L left it five minutes before he shot Light a quick text message:

'I'm going to make an excuse and leave in five minutes. Meet Nurse L in the bedroom in fifteen minutes time for your *examination*'

Light's phone pinged and he grabbed it, face flushing red as he read what L had just sent. L gave him an innocent smile which was ruined completely when he winked saucily. 

Sure enough, five minutes later L announced he was too hot and wanted to go and take a shower to cool down. Watari scoffed quietly, he was pretty certain his boys were probably planning on sneaking off for an afternoon romp. 

His suspicions were confirmed when ten minutes later Light announced he too was feeling a bit overheated. Light scooped up Hope and shot off across the lawn. 

"Subtle, Fagami!" Mello giggled as Light vanished inside the cottage. 

Sayu and the Trio struck up a game of baseball while the adults lounged in the sun, sipping on chilled wine and just enjoying this blissful moment of indolence. Ryuk snuck Souichiro's apple and ran off with it, cackling maniacally. 

"Did… did I just see an apple floating?" Sachiko scratched her head and squinted. She blushed at the blank-faced stares she received from her husband and Watari. Perhaps it was the wine? She really wasn't used to drinking in the day… 

Near and Sayu were taking a break from the game (which had somehow become a grudge match between Mello and Matt) and were sweetly holding hands and whispering together. 

"Ah, to be young and in love!" Sachiko sighed, her eyes warm as she looked at her husband.

She sincerely hoped the youngsters love would one day blossom into the old, but golden bond couples achieved after a lifetime together. Souichiro took her hand in his and Sachiko smiled. 

She didn't know if Sayu had met her soulmate in Near nor if Mello and Matt were destined to always be together but what she did know was that L and Light would experience such a bond as she and her husband did. 

They were simply destined to be together…


End file.
